


Silver and Cold

by Thatbookishgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Frigga, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bisexual Loki, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay Steve Rogers, Grinding, Homophobic Language, Humor, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marvel Universe, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Porn Watching, Rimming, SO MUCH FLUFF, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Spanking, Switching, Thor Is a Good Bro, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 93
Words: 267,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers has been working with the Avengers for a long time. But all the connections and friendships mean little when he feels so removed and displaced. Mission after mission and victory after victory begins to feel hollow despite the good that he has done. But after Loki has moved into the tower and joined their ranks he has found camaraderie and connection with him. It begins to feel like more than friendship as time progresses. What will become of them? And how will everyone else react?</p><p>Other couples will have their own chapters and scenes every so often. So, if the pairing is listed then they will be depicted eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You would read to me?

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to give Stoki a whirl since i am in such a groove writing all of this during my summer break. Let's see if i can make this go anywhere.  
> I know it's rated Explicit right now despite the lack of anything to indicate such a rating, but it's coming (pun intended). Smut approacheth, slowly. It's a preemptive rating. 
> 
> And I apologize for some of the formatting issues. Turns out Word did not want to cooperate when pasting into the box. Ehh.
> 
> Also, I made tumblr! It will be mostly Stoki, Stucky, Spideypool, Spiderdevil, and apparently nothing but other pairings that also start with the letter 'S.' Just kidding, those are just my most favorite pairings. I have a few more that will eventually work their way into the rotation.  
> Here ya go; https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thatbookishgirlnonsense

                Steve couldn’t sleep. He had hardly slept in 3 days aside from some dozing on the jet home from missions. On night like this, however, it almost felt unbearable. He had managed to fall asleep briefly before succumbing to nightmares. He was in the ice and all he could see was blue and hear screaming. He bolted upright on the verge of a panic attack. The nightmares wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t feel so alone. Yes, he had friends in the Avengers, but it felt difficult to make the connections he really needed. Feeling so removed and out of place weighed on him as well. If he at least had Bucky – his best friend, his brother – he might not feel such an ache in his chest when he navigated the dark halls of the tower at night.  
                He went to the kitchen to make himself some tea, it seemed futile but thought it would at least warm him. He had barely placed the kettle on the stovetop before a light came on in the in the living room area.  
                “Can you not sleep, Captain?” Loki mused as he rose from his seat near the window. He was wear tight black slacks and a forest green t-shirt. It had taken Steve a while to get used to seeing him in such ‘normal’ clothing. He had missed the Asgardian leathers at first, but he now liked seeing Loki and Thor in the usual fashions.  
                “Yes. Sorry if I bothered you out here,” Steve stared at Loki with some small feelings of confusion. They rarely interacted much beyond exchanging pleasantries in passing. On missions that Loki did attend Loki almost always worked independently and required little direction.  
                “It is no bother. I was not doing anything of importance’ merely watching your Midgardian rain,” he replied.  
                “Does it not rain on Asgard?” Steve questioned with genuine curiosity. A world without rain seemed both odd and distressing.  
                “We do, but…it is not the same. When it rains in Asgard it is often a torrential downpour. One could not stroll in it like some do here,” he was looking out into the night with a faraway gaze. Loki looked almost peaceful.  
                “Some sing and dance in it,” Steve said with a small laugh.  
                “Do they?” Loki raised a brow and looked towards Steve, seeking an explanation.   
                “It’s an old film from 1952 starring Gene Kelly. It is a loved classic. Though, it came out after I went into the ice,” he gave a sad smile.  
                “I’m often quite fond of your films. We have nothing like them on Asgard. When Thor and Stark first insisted I view one I simply thought it was another one of your journalistic broadcasts of recent events. I felt quite foolish when corrected.”  
                Steve smiled at that memory. Tony had convinced them to watch Star Wars. Both Loki and Thor acted as though it were some sort of historical document and began to bombard them all with questions about the wars. It actually made Steve feel a little better at the time, it meant he was not the only one adjusting to a strange environment.  
                “I had a similar reaction the first time I saw some of these special effects. Seemed too real,” he continued.  
                “Your technology is sometimes a thing to marvel,” Loki spoke quietly.  
                “Would you like some tea?” Steve offered.  
                “Perhaps. What have you to choose from?” he moved towards the kitchen. Steve was unloading the various teas from the cabinet. Tony made a point to keep a well-stocked kitchen, once Steve and Bruce mentioned their preference for tea over coffee there might have been some over-zealous shopping on Tony’s part. Loki perused the selection and seemed puzzled by some of the options.  
                “What is a matcha green tea latte?” he asked while examining the tin.  
                “Oh. Bruce made one for me once. It’s sweet and sort of frothy. They’re good but don’t exactly feel or taste like tea,” Steve presented.  
                “Hmm, I suppose I shall have what you’re having then,” Loki gave a brief smile before inspecting some of the other tea before him.  
                “I’m sure you’ll like it. It’s supposed to help you sleep,” he handed him the box.  
                “I still wish to learn more about the herbs and horticulture of this realm. I wonder which plant in this tea has sleep inducing properties,” he announced while reading through the ingredients list.  
                “It’s the valerian, I think. And the chamomile,” Steve shrugged.  
                They sat in silence listening to the rain as their tea brewed. This was the longest he had ever been alone with Loki and it was nicer than he had expected. Loki was often aloof and cold, but he was currently serving to be quite a comfort.  
                “This tea is quite pleasant. I thank you for providing it,” he nodded at Steve.  
                “You’re welcome. And I thank you for your company,” he grinned.  
                “Pure happenstance, but lovely all the same,” Loki sipped his tea thoughtfully.  
                “Was rain the only thing keeping you awake?” Steve inquired.  
                “The rain drew me from my room, but I suppose I was also unable to sleep. I am fitful as of late,” he explained.  
                “Seems we both have the same troubles,” Steve sighed.  
                “I thought to read. Would you like to join me? It often helped Thor when we were younger and insomnia or the threat of battle kept us from sleep,” he offered.  
                “Are you offering to read _to_ me?” Steve asked, entirely bemused.

                “Yes, Captain. Is that not agreeable?”

                “No, it’s fine. I just can’t remember the last time anyone read something to me that wasn’t from an incident report or file,” he smiled, “And you can call me Steve.”

                “May I call you Steven?” he pressed.

                “Yes,” he rolled his eyes at the formality, “That’s fine.”

                “Come now, Cap – Steven,” he corrected himself and gestures to a spot on the couch.

                Steve hesitantly sank into the couch. Sipping his tea and listening to Loki’s voice he felt waves of warmth and calm wash over him. The way the words poured from Loki’s mouth with such grace became melodic. It wasn’t long before he was lulled to sleep.

 ========================================================================

                  
                Steve woke up in the living room of the common area. He was sprawled on the couch and covered by a warm blanket with a pillow tucked under his head. He remembered drinking tea with Loki and watching him in the warm light of the lamp. Was he reading to him? Is he remembering that accurately?

                “Mornin’, Cap. Did you sleep out here?” asked Tony from the kitchen, pouring coffee into his Han Solo mug.

                “Yea, I couldn’t sleep last night so I came out to make tea. I guess I fell asleep on the couch.”

                “Whatever floats your boat. Breakfast? We have a meeting with Fury in about 2 hours. It’ll be a fun one too, aside from the general rag tag team we got we will also have Deadpool in attendance and our resident “ex-supervillain” Mr. Broody. I guess we need their skills for some upcoming mission, though I fail to see what Deadpool brings to the table that Natasha or Clint couldn’t do,” he informed.

                “Ok. Good to know. I’m going to go take a shower and I’ll be back down,” he replied as he walked to the elevator. He felt more relaxed and awake than he had in weeks. He wonders whether it was the tea or Loki’s words echoing in his head. As he entered his shower and stood under the spray of the warm stream he was curious what Loki was doing at the moment. What was his morning routine? Did he dine with Thor in the morning? Did he spend all his time alone? Maybe he should spend more time with him, maybe he could ease both of their loneliness.

 

                Steve marched into the briefing room with two carriers of coffee for the team; along with tea for Bruce and Loki. He saw Natasha, Clint, Tony, and Bruce all seated on one side of the table; Peter, Wade, Loki, and Thor on the other side with Fury and Maria at the head of the table. Darcy and Jane were off to the side having a very animated conversation and there were some other agents in the room that he recognized but was not on a first-name basis with. He began passing out the coffees to everyone, each nodding in thanks as they took it. When he placed the tea in front of Loki, however, he seemed surprised and perplexed by the gesture.

                “You brought me a beverage, Steven?” he asked with a slightly furrowed brow.

                “Well, yea. Tony said you would be here this morning so I brought you some tea. It’s an herbal blend that promotes wakefulness or something like that,” he smiled.

                “Then I thank you for the gesture,” he lifted the cup and gave a slight smile.

                “Now that you’ve joined us, Captain, we can get started,” chirped Fury from his end of the table. Maria then began to pass out files detailing their next assignment along with blueprints of the building they would be infiltrating. Steve was only half listening as Maria explained their goal, apparently Justin Hammer was stockpiling weapons and soldiers. He managed to secure himself a well-guarded warehouse on the coast in New Jersey. The plan was to raid it and arrest everyone in the immediate vicinity. He was almost bored by the mission until his focuses turned to Peter’s quick outrage.

                “No! Wade is not going to serve as your cannon fodder!” he shouted.

                “He cannot die and any limbs he loses just regrow. He’s like a damn lizard,” Fury sighed in exasperation.

                “I don’t care. You need a better plan than that,” Peter barked.

                “Baby boy, it’s fine. That job gives me the perfect excuse to blow some shit up,” Wade attempted to soothe.

                “I agree with Peter,” Steve interrupted.

                “But why? Wade is the best chance we have at a diversion on the north side of the facility that can give us an opening,” Tony added.

                “Wade, when you die and come back to life or have to regrow limbs, does it hurt?” Steve looked at him.

                “Well, yes. It’s not painless by any means. But it’s not that big of a deal,” he shrugged.

                “Yes it is! They shouldn’t have to rely on you dying to make an infiltration plan work,” Peter argued, “If you die it could take hours for me to get you back and I hate staring at your dead body until you finally come back to me.”

                “I feel like you can’t really be unbiased here,” Clint smirked.

                “Who the fuck cares if I’m not unbiased,” Peter snapped, “Like you wouldn’t feel the same way if your partner was being dismembered.”

                “Aww, love you too, snookums,” Wade leaned into Peter and pecked his cheek through his mask.

                “If I might interject,” Loki volunteered, “If a diversion is all you need I can simply create an allusion where needed. That would eliminate the need to require Wade’s temporary demise, would it not?”

                “That’s…a really great suggestion, actually,” Steve responded.

                “We need you elsewhere for this mission,” Fury objected.

                “And do you doubt my ability to create more than one illusion at once?” he argued, “I find that incredibly insulting.”

                “Calm down, Marylin Manson. No one is doubting your abilities. We just haven’t ever seen you create multiple illusions at once,” Tony explained.

                Loki just sighed and closed his eyes for a moment when suddenly there were 3 tigers in the briefing room and several replicas of Iron Man marching down the hallway, each one wearing a different dress. In front of Steve there was a full moon spinning slowly. Thor began to laugh loudly as one of the tigers climbed onto the conference table to growl at Tony.

                “Show off,” Wade laughed.

                Steve was still a bit mesmerized by the moon that was hanging in front of him. It looked entirely real and was beautiful. When he reached to touch it he was surprised to find it solid and glowing in his hand. When he glanced to Loki he found him watching Steve as a tiger placed its head in his lap, Loki running his fingers through the fur.

                “You’ve made your point. Now get rid of all those crossdressing imposters of me,” Tony piped from his spot, clearly annoyed. All of the illusions faded away and Fury gave Loki a look of defeat. They agreed to the new plan which left Peter feeling overjoyed, which he expressed by climbing into Wade’s lap in front of everyone, earning a gagging noise from Tony.

                “Good show, brother. It was almost as funny as the time you led Balder to believe Odin was pacing in his suite naked,” Thor bellowed while clapping a hand on Loki’s shoulder.

                “Yes, trickery is my only use, I fear,” Loki murmured.

                “You’re also pretty good at reading bedtime stories,” Steve laughed.

                “Loki read to you?” asked Thor with a raised brow.

                “The Captain was unable to sleep. I sought to only aid him in his endeavor,” he clarified.

                “Hmmm, very kind of you, brother,” Thor smiled.

                “Is this meeting concluded? I have some training I’d like to resume,” Natasha announced as she rose from her seat.

                “Yes. You can all go,” Fury rolled his eyes.

                Before Steve could say anything, he looked to Loki’s chair to see him gone.


	2. Have you read any of the books about yourself?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds Loki in the library and some information emerges.

                Thor was seated on the far wall in the dining area. He seemed to be quite immersed in conversation with Clint about weaponry. Jane was adjacent and most certainly engrossed in the book in her hands, her food still untouched shoved beyond her reach. Darcy spied Steve and waved him over.

                “Hey, guys,” he smiled upon approaching the table.

                “Hello, Steven. How have you found yourself today?” Thor beamed.

                “I’m fine. How is everyone else?” he asked.

                Jane didn’t seem to notice him at all until Darcy pulled the book from her hands and she looked up in confused annoyance before looking up at Steve and nodding a greeting. Darcy was leaning into Clint and teasing him about something before replying, “We’re great, Capster. Good job in the meeting this morning. I think you made Peter so happy we heard him and Wade going at it in a storage room.”

                “Well, I guess that’s an added bonus,” he blushed. Steve was, for the lack of a better word, still fairly virginal when it came to intimacy. No one gave him a second glance when he was smaller and he has not ventured to get into any romantic relationships since leaving the ice and has kept to himself. Tony did download more porn than anyone needed onto Steve’s computer, but Steve had yet to open any of those files.

                “It was nice of you to stick up for Wade, though. Dude does not need more reasons to feel like crap,” Darcy continued.

                “Loki made an excellent suggestion and there is no reason not to try it. He made it clear he was capable of providing the service Fury was trying to force on Wade. I’m glad he said something,” Steve replied.

                “Yes. Loki is quite fond of playing his tricks. I think he will enjoy this mission if he is to create illusions and mischief,” Thor agreed.

                “Where is Loki, by the way?” Steve asked.

                “Who cares?” Clint grunted, still not entirely on board with Loki joining them in the tower following the events with the Chitari. He understood that Thanos had been manipulating Loki the entire time, but it was still tough for him to swallow and get over.

                “The library, I imagine. If he is not reading books or walking through your forests, then he is sleeping. Loki does not want for much and finds pleasure in simple activities,” Thor explained as he shot Clint a rough glare.

                “There’s a library in the tower?” Steve mused.

                “Nah, Sparkles goes to the big one downtown. He practically lives on the top floor at this point,” Darcy offered.

                “Oh. I didn’t realize. I guess I never thought about what he does when we don’t see him,” he mumbled before looking at his watch, “I’m going to go grab some lunch. See you guys later.”

                Steve waved at them as he walked off. He had been considering going to the art museum again and walking through their most recent exhibit. But now he was thinking he might go to the library, maybe he would see Loki. He had this new compulsion to be around him for reasons he could not pin down. Perhaps it was a desire to thank him for helping him get to sleep or the shared experience of feeling displaced. Regardless the reason, he wanted to see Loki.

                He made his way to the library and as soon as he arrived he realized it had been nearly 70 years since he had been there, or at least inside. It was stunning and ornate. He remembered the last time he had been here. It was right before Bucky had shipped off for training and he was feeling alone. He came to the library with the desire to look through many of their art books. His favorite was one focused on sculpture from the Hellenistic Age in ancient Greece. The work was beautiful and sad; reflecting the despair felt by the artists as they prepared for their world to crumble. Perhaps that is why Steve was so drawn to it; his world was about to break as well, even if he didn’t see it coming.

                He went to the top floor since Darcy had said Loki spent most of his time there. It is exactly Where Steve found him. When he peered across the landing he spied Loki at a large wooden table, framed by the large windows. It was a lovely picture; sunlight cascading over Loki as he read for a large book in front of him. There were even more books stacked about him. His need for literature must be insatiable. Did he read all of those today?

                Steve approached the table, having almost forgotten the food in the bag on his right. He had stopped to pick up some sandwiches from a deli on the way. When he sat the bag on the table Loki looked up from his book very quickly.

                “Captain? Am I needed at the tower,” he asked, genuinely confused.

                “Uh, no. Sorry. I was in the area and Darcy said you hang out here. Though maybe I’d bring you some lunch?” he asked tentatively, “Or am I bothering you?”

                “I am beginning to think you do not believe I am capable of providing myself nourishment. This is the 3rd time you have given me food or drink,” he continued to stare at him perplexed.

                “Oh. I know you can feed yourself, just thought I’d offer. I don’t actually know what you like so I had to take a guess,” he shrugged.

                “It would be rude of me to turn down your offer of sustenance. What have you brought me, Captain?” Loki demurred.

                “I thought I told you to call me Steven?” he laughed.

                “Yes. Sorry. Steven. I will try to remember,” he nodded.

                “There’s this sandwich I thought you might enjoy; toasted bagel with smoked salmon and cream cheese spread with chives. Some people call it lox.” He handed him the sandwich as Loki inspected it. He smelled it and seemed intrigued. When he took a bite, however, he closed his eyes and nearly moaned.

                “This is extraordinary,” he affirmed, “I thank you enormously for this. I have struggled to find meals that pleased me so.”

                “I’m really glad you like it,” Steve blushed.

                “What is this smoked salmon? Fish I presume?” he asked.

                “Yea, it’s from this place nearby. I can give you the name so you can get some again,” Steve mentioned.

                They ate in relative silence as Loki looked over the texts in front of him. Steve used the opportunity to examine all the books he had piled about him. Most of them seemed to be historical works as well as religious literature. He also spied some poetry. It appeared Loki was trying to learn as much as he could about earth.

                “What are you studying?” Steve queried.

                “Oh, I wish to know the history of your realm. It’s quite fascinating. I have also found several on the medicinal properties of many of your plants. There were many on your battles. So many wars fought over different religions. Could none of you find one to agree on?” Loki quizzed.

                “Afraid not. I grew up catholic but I had several jewish neighbors. There were some overlapping ideas but enough differences to result in strife. There are some who believe in nothing. There are lots of other religions that I don’t pretend to fully understand. And then there are ancient ones that no one believes anymore. Have you read the ones about yourself? I looked them over once. Not particularly illuminating,” Steve explained.

                “Hmmm, interesting that there are so many religions in one place. In Asgard we have one creation story and we all adhere to it,” Loki began, “And I have read of your stories about myself and my ilk. You Midgardians are quite creative. We only visit you but 2 times before recent and yet you have concocted quite the mythos.”

                “You mean to tell me you never gave birth to a horse?” Steve sassed.

                “If I did I certainly do not recall such an event. I have also never been married, though I did almost marry the woman to which I am linked in your stories. Your stories also list Thor as my nephew, not my brother. I fear you got very few things correct. Makes me wonder about all these other myths you have and do follow,” he mused.

                “Can I ask why you never married? If it’s not too personal?” Steve tested.

                “Have you ever heard a story of a relationship ending in demise that was not personal, Steven? She chose another. I do not really wish to speak more on it,” he finished.

                “Sorry. I should not have asked,” Steve apologized. He felt awful for asking and regretted it immediately.

                “It is forgotten. Did you know there is a book about you in one of these stacks? It seems you have become something of a myth in your own right,” Loki presented.

                “I can’t imagine it’s any more accurate than the stories about you,” Steve sighed.

                “Were you and James Barnes not secret lovers then?” Loki questioned with an amused smile on his lips.

                “Uh, no. Definitely not. Bucky was certainly not attracted to men. He brought home more dames than I care to remember,” He remembered with a mix of jealousy and sorrow, “Besides, it was illegal back then. To date someone of the same sex, that is.”

                “Odd, that. For what reasons did they deem it illegal?” Loki wondered.

                “Well, religion. Someone somewhere decided it was wrong or immoral. Laws were written with that religion in mind. Things have changed though, for the better. I know I’m glad for it,” Steve cautiously answered. He was still unsure of his own sexuality. When he was younger he did not seem to find many attractive, but when he did – they were primarily men. It frightened him then, but Bucky knew. Bucky also supported him and helped him hide it, would drag him on double dates with women that would never give him a second glance. Bucky’s loyalty was the only thing that helped him make it through any of it; just knowing Bucky still cared for him despite his “perversion” gave him strength. But now, now he begrudgingly goes on dates Natasha sets up for him. All with lovely women that he can find no affection for.

                “In Asgard it was quite common for many to have relations with both sexes. I, myself, have been with men and women. Neither is more pleasurable than the other in my experience. I suppose that makes me bisexual, if I am to use your terminology correctly,” Loki noted Steven’s own omission of his sexuality and thought he might ask later.

                “I suppose that makes you more advanced than we are,” Steve smiled.

                “We are older. By quite a many centuries,” Loki reported.

                “Have you read any of the fiction we have to offer?” Steve asked as he finished off his sandwich.

                “Not yet. If I am to understand your fiction I should first understand your realities,” he breathed, giving Steve a small smile.

                Before Steve could respond his phone rang. It was Tony requesting he return to the tower to work on a few things. Steve had not realized how long he had been talking with Loki. It was nearly 3:30pm when he had arrived at 12:30pm. They had been enjoying each other’s company for 3 hours without a single hitch or truly awkward moment.

                “Tony wants me back at the Tower,” Steve informed, an annoyed tone to his voice.

                “I am done here if you would like me to take you there. I just need to check some of these out for further research,” Loki suggested.

                “Do you mean, like, magically?” he asked.

                “Of course, it is much quicker than your cars. Also faster than you can run,” he laughed.

                “I’ve never been moved anywhere magically. So, if you’re offering, I don’t see why not,” Steve smiled.

                They walked down to the circulation desk and Loki checked out nearly 8 books. Steve was impressed by Loki’s voracious appetite for the written word. He briefly wondered if Loki would like to see an art museum. Maybe he could take him there. Before he could dwell anymore on that thought Loki place a hand on his elbow and pulled him around the corner so as not to be seen when they teleported away. Loki hooked his arm around Steve’s waist tightly before looking at him, “I’ll need you to not let go and as soon as we land you should remain stationary for but a few moments to acclimate.”

                Steve simply nodded before disappearing from the library with Loki at his hip.


	3. Is Loki your buddy now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of landing in Tony's lab with Loki rubs Steve the wrong way. He spars with Thor, and then Loki. Things are happening...slowly.

                They appeared suddenly in Tony’s lab. Both Bruce and Tony were surprised by their arrival and didn’t not hide their reactions.

                “What the hell, Spangles? Are you using Loki as your personal cabbie?” he exclaimed.

                “He needs to sit,” Loki announced. Bruce dragged a chair over and Steve nearly collapsed into it.

                “Dizzy,” was all he could say.

                “He will need a few moments to adjust, then you may use him for your work,” Loki explained, as monotone as possible.

                “Are you two buddies now? Why was he with you?” Tony pressed.

                “It matters not. He is here now.” Loki replied pointedly.

                “Well, scurry off, Reindeer Games. We don’t need you here. Go bother, Thor,” Tony groaned as he watched Steve slowly find his footing. Loki merely huffed and walked out of the lab without so much as glancing his way.

                “That was rude, Tony. You don’t need to talk to him that way,” Steve admonished.

                “I’m sure the little god’s feelings will be fine. Now, science time,” he clapped his hands together.

                “We have new additions for your shield,” Bruce spoke up.

                “What was there to add?” Steve asked while still seated and fighting his dizziness.

                “More sensors, for starters. And a magnet with a seeker to bring it back to your arm if you decide to throw it at someone. Plus, a tracking device, It’s fancier now,” Tony resounded.

                “That is really nice, but probably not entirely necessary. But thanks all the same,” Steve finally stood.

                “So, Captain, why were you hanging out with Loki? Did you just want to give his powers a whirl? I’m sure he has ones that are more fun than that teleportation trick,” Tony started.

                “We ran into each other at the library. When you called me he offered to bring me back here instead of me hailing a cab,” Steve revealed.

                “Library? So you had a hankering for some books and decided to spend your time with a norse god once you found him?” he seemed more annoyed each time he asked.

                “I haven’t seen it since before the war and I wanted to see what changed. I didn’t know Loki would be there but we got to talking and I enjoyed his company,” he half-lied. Steve was frustrated with Tony’s pestering. He understood that few trusted Loki and even fewer liked him but he was treating Steve like he piddled on the carpet.

                “Whatever, Cap. Just be careful.”

                “I’m going to go train. See you later,” he exited without a preamble.

                He marched down to the gym to work out some of the frustration that had developed over the course of the past few minutes with Tony. His pressing about Loki unnerved him in a several ways, the main issue being treating Steve as though he was behaving poorly for the time spent together. He destroyed at least 8 punching bags before he felt even a twinge of relief. He felt as though he might be having another night without sleep. After he managed to shower and stretch he was lying in bed and feeling as lonely as he had when he woke up the night before.

                “JARVIS? Can you tell me where Loki is?”

                “He is sleeping in his domicile, sir.”

                “Ok, can you…nevermind. Thanks, JARVIS,” he groaned.

                “Anytime, Captain Rogers.”

                He wanted to see Loki again, if only for a moment or two. And he wasn’t sure why yet. Perhaps he wanted to help Loki, to make him feel more connected to the rest of them. He tried not to think of it more before falling into a light sleep.

 =========================================================================================================

                _Steve was walking down a long hallway with little light to guide his way. He moved further into the darkness until there was a soft light fill a large room, moonlight filtered through large windows; a canopy of stars moved in the night sky. He heard footsteps behind him and saw Loki leaning against a wall, looking worn and tired. Loki sank to the floor and rocked back on his heels. But then he looked up and saw Steve standing a few feet from him._

_“Captain? What are you doing here?” Loki asked with tired eyes. Before Steve could ascertain what was going on or what to say to Loki he heard a blood-curdling scream from behind them and a heavy curtain fell upon them. Steve found himself trapped in fabric and struggled against the weight of it. He fought for his breath and could hardly make a sound; everything was muffled._

                Steve woke up with a start. He was sweating and out of breath. That dream was unlike anything he had experienced before; he felt as though he wandered somewhere else in his sleep. When he glanced at his clock he realized it was nearing 7am. Not only had he experienced an unusual nightmare but he also slept through an alarm. Or maybe he forgot to set it? He was out of sorts. He needed to run or spar or something. The way he was feeling, displaced more than usual, was encouraging him to fling his body into whatever he could. He was ungrounded; he was listless; he was disconnected.

                He quickly dressed, ate some toast, and headed to the gym. If Thor was down there he could at least have a sparring partner. Natasha was an adequate partner as well, but he still had to process some antiquated notions about hitting women that made him less than useful when fighting with her. He thought about calling Sam to come up to New York for a few days, then he would at least have a running partner on his early mornings. His head was still cloudy. He needed to do something. Now.

                When he entered the gym he saw Thor preparing to fight Wade, which was certainly an unusual sight. Peter was practically plastered to the wall while Loki was leaning lazily on the far end of the sparring area, half paying attention. Clint was positioned close to Peter; gun holstered and eyeing Loki every now and t hen. The trust would take time with him. Peter smiled at Steve as he approached them while Loki gave him a look he couldn’t quite place.

                “Good morning, friend Steve!” Thor bellowed as Wade landed a hit on his chest that seemed to make no impression on Thor in the least.

                “It’s like fighting a god damn wall!” Wade whined.

                “I am afraid that only the captain or my brother would be formidable opponents for the strength I possess,” Thor told Wade.

                “You propose you are a formidable opponent for me, dear brother?” Loki inquested.

                “Slåss med mig , broder. Låt oss bevisa vår styrka. ( _fight with me, brother. Let us prove our strength_ ),” Thor asked in their native tongue.

                “På samma sätt som vår barndom eller är jag tillåtet att använda magi? ( _in the same manner as our childhood or am I able to use magic?_ )” Loki replied with a raised brow.

                “Ingen magi . vi måste du vår styrka och smidighet. ( _no magic. We must use our strength and agility_.)” Thor laid out clearly.

                “Jag accepterar din utmaning . Även om du kan hitta dig själv beklagar det. ( _I accept your challenge. Though you might find yourself regretting it_.)” he scoffed while pulling long hair back into a knot.

                “Good! Captain, Loki and I are to spar. I wish you to fight the victor.” Thor raised as Wade left the fighting area.

                “Um, alright. I suppose that’s fine,” Steve rubbed the back of his neck while he walked over to stand near Natasha. Wade had quickly moved on from his fighting desires and had pushed Peter against the wall. They were kissing rather frantically with Wade hoisting Peter up by his thighs, Peter then wrapping his legs around Wade’s hips.

                “Guys, you can do that somewhere else, yea?” Clint remarked.

                “Let’s go where our love is not frowned upon, Spider-babe,” Wade carried Peter towards the locker rooms.

                “But I want to watch them fight,” Peter whined.

                “But Deadpool junior wants your tight ass,” he groaned.

                “But Thor and Loki are gonna fiiiiight,” he pressed.

                “Ugh. Fine. We can watch the space-vikings fight. Then you give me lovins’.” Wade conceded, “Get on with it you, weird norse aliens.”

                Both Thor and Loki stripped off their shirts and assumed their starting positions on the mat. Steve had to fight the heat rising in his cheeks when he saw shirtless Loki striding towards Thor. Loki was tall and lean, but clearly quite strong; the muscles moving beneath his flesh. His skin also looked as soft as velvet. Steve thought to imagine in under his fingers before he shook the thought from his mind and refocused on their movements around the mat.

                Thor moved first, slamming his body into Loki’s as his arms went around his waist. It knocked the wind out of him but Loki recovered quickly by twisting out of his grasp and letting Thor collide with the wall. Loki gave him a predatory glare and hooked his arm under Thor’s shoulder, flinging him to the ground. Thor grabbed at Loki’s ankle and brought him down with. They tumbled briefly, hands grabbing elbows and shoulders until Thor was pinned face-down on the mat. Loki had his forearm bearing down on the back of Thor’s neck and his body holding Thor’s hips to the ground. Loki had moved with such grace and elegance that Steve had briefly forgot they were fighting at all.

                “Do you yield, brother?” Loki grunted.

                Thor struggled briefly before he tapped out, “I shall not lose again.”

                “I believe the challenge was that the victor fights the Captain. I was victorious over you and now must spar with Steven,” Loki reminded.

                “How did you just beat Thor? Did you cheat or use magic?” Clint accused.

                “No. We did not agree to the use of magic for this scuffle. Thor is more well-versed with weaponry than he is with his own form. I, however, sought to learn to make my body more capable than any staff or shield,” Loki explained as he wiped sweat from his brow.

                “Like you wouldn’t lie and use magic anyway,” Clint sneered.

                “I am not averse to lying, as you well know. But there is little to celebrate in a victory won through falsehood,” he spat.

                Clint rolled his eyes and Thor rose from the ground, “He did not use his magic. And it is true that he can…wield his body better than I.”

                “Captain, are you read to face me?” Loki turned to him, smirking in the same way Bucky always used to before eyeing down a lady at the dance hall. It immediately disarmed him. He stripped off his own shirt and stepped onto the mat. Thor had made the first move during the previous match so Steve decided he would force Loki to strike first. They circled one another for a minute before Loki stepped slowly towards Steve before slipping his leg between Steve’s and then angling his body to bring Steve to the ground. But Steve was quicker than Loki had anticipated, he swiftly caught himself with his arms and thrust himself back up while knocking Loki in the chest with his elbow. It threw him off his guard and gave Steve the opportunity to bring his arm up to hook around Loki’s thigh and bring him down into the ground, hard. Loki’s muscles were as firm as Steve expected, he was powerful and alluring all at once.

                As soon as they hit Loki has already landed a hit between Steve’s shoulder blades and flipped them so that Steve was now on his back. Loki looked ready to claim victory before Steve garnered some leverage and flipped them once more. He brought Loki’s hands above his head, locking them in his hand and holding them against the mat. Steve used his hips to keep Loki flushed with the mat. Loki licked his lips and Steve suddenly became aware of his arousal pressing against Loki’s leg. He did his best not to panic and spoke, “Now do you yield, Loki?”

                “I am afraid I must, Steven,” he nearly purred.

                Steve was on his feet in seconds and walked towards his shirt and water bottle. He was able to hide his half-hard erection effortlessly but was still embarrassed. Thor congratulated Steve and asked him to train him.

                “Ha. Maybe, Thor. But I really need to go on my run. Tomorrow?” Steve offered.

                “Yes. Tomorrow, friend Steven. We shall engage in fierce battle,” he cheered. As Steve turned his back to him he saw Wade having pushed Peter against the wall, again. One hand up his shirt and the other grabbing Peter’s ass. Peter kept giggling and kissing Wade eagerly. They whispered to each other briefly before walking hand-in-hand to the elevator. When Peter first revealed he was seeing Wade everyone was shocked, to say the least. At first Tony was accusing Wade of having corrupted Peter, not knowing things were the other way around. Wade had stopped killing; he had been working with Peter and at some point, they fell in love. Bruce thought Wade had been using Peter for sexual gratification. Imagine his surprise when Peter announced that he had been the one to make the first move.

                Steve was secretly jealous of their union. They were both human mutates who worked for the Avengers and found each other. They had the unique situation of understanding all the struggles each other faced. No matter how many dates Natasha would arrange for him, he would likely never find someone who could grasp the true meaning of him being Captain America. His attention would constantly be averted and he would be gone for days or weeks at a time. No one, no matter how much they might care for him, would put up with that. So, yes, he was jealous of Wade and Peter, but also incredibly happy for them. With that last thought he began his run.


	4. Shakespeare and shields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is an ass. Phil is clueless. Bruce tries just so hard. Darcy is BAMF, always. More flirting, too. Because Steve is too hesitant but Loki tests his comfort zone one suggestive comment at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is going to be super easy to hate throughout a lot of this fic. So buckle in for that, he does not get better for a long time.

                Steve bounded off the track to see a very happy looking Coulson to greet him. To be fair, there was rarely a time where Coulson was not greeting Steve with a smile. Loki was right in a certain respect, people like Coulson treated him like he was a god.

                “Captain Rogers! It’s nice to see you. Just finish your work out?” he began.

                “Yep. Ran about 6 miles before I decided to call it off early today,” he smiled back.

                “You are a machine,” Phil reported, “I’m here to talk about the upcoming mission we have at Hammer’s facility. Do you have time to chat?”

                “Sure thing. Just let me get in a quick shower and I’ll meet you in your office?”

                “Tony’s lab would be better. He wants to test out the improvements to your shield as well. And I’d love to see it,” he corrected. Steve nodded and walked down to the showers. He was playing the fight with Loki over and over in his head. He didn’t think he could have won since Loki seems to be so much stronger. Steve might be a brilliant strategist but Loki was his match where that was concerned. For the briefest moment he thought that, maybe, Loki had let him win. But to what end?

                Of course, with that he remembered the end of their fight. Steve felt heat rise to his cheeks again. God, it was embarrassing. What would Loki even think of him? He knows Loki felt it and was sure Loki would judge him for it. Would he think he was deviant? No – no. Loki had been with women and men. So he would not consider such a thing to be inherently bad. He tried to dislodge the thoughts as he scrubbed the embarrassment away with his sweat.

 

                When he got to Tony’s lab Coulson, Tony, and Bruce were smiling and drinking beer.

                “Beer? It’s barely noon,” Steve half-scolded.

                “We’re celebrating! Phil here got engaged!” Tony announced.

                “That’s great. I didn’t know things had gotten so serious with you. Congratulations,” Steve beamed.

                “Well, I had to make an honest woman out of her. She puts up with so much and I know I’d be lost without her,” she sighed happily.

                “I bet Bruce is next,” Tony laughed.

                “Yea, I’m very sure that’s the case,” he rolled his eyes.

                Steve saw his shield on the table and it appeared Tony had made all the adjustments he was planning on. There was definitely a tracking chip in the handle on the back with other metal pieces around the edges. It doesn’t feel heavier or different. He keeps it in his hand like an anchor before Tony perks up, “Put this on your arm and then give it a toss,” he hands him a band to slide over his wrist. After its secured in place he tossed the shield into the side room.

                “Now, press the button near your thumb,” Tony grinned. As he did the Shield flew back to his hand.

                “Whoa. That’s really neat,” Steve admired.

                “Neat? Next you’re going to say golly. It’s more than ‘neat.’ Its art,” he praised his own work.

                “Thanks, Tony. This will come in handy on the Hammer mission,” he kept looking over his shield.

                “Speaking of, I have mixed feelings about our plan to use Loki in place of Wade,” Coulson interjected.

                “Why? Loki is more than capable of creating illusions in multiple locations and can provide physical reinforcement. He’s an excellent fighter. He defeated Thor sparring this morning. Couldn’t beat me but he’s still useful,” Steve expressed.

                “I know he is powerful; my issue is involving him at all. I still don’t trust him to work with us without bending it to work in his favor down the line. I barely tolerate Wade working with us. I almost want to toss Spiderman out with Deadpool at this point. I’m actually surprised you’re so on board with it, Cap,” Coulson continued.

                “Why wouldn’t I like it? Wade is definitely rough around the edges but he fights for us now. And he makes Peter happy,” Steve urged.

                “You care about redemption too much, that’s not what I mean. I’m more surprised you like them being _together_ aside from the mercenary background. I mean, you are from the 40s,” Phil finished. Steve just rolled his eyes and bit his cheek to keep from rising to anger.

                “I may be from the 40s but you act like I never met a que – gay man before. You think there weren’t any in the military even back then?” he challenged.

                “I think we’re getting off track here,” Bruce redirected, “Loki working on this mission will be a good thing. I’m sure he’s capable of reform just like Wade, or even Natasha. We won’t know until we give him a chance. Plus, if he’s busy he can’t cause mischief.”

                “See, Bruce here is on my side,” the Captain smiled.

                “Fine. It’s not like you usually make impulsive or reckless decisions. You know, like flying a ship into the god damn ocean,” Tony piled on. Steve was on the point of seething, not liking any of the directions this conversation was taking.

                “Ya know what? I’d much rather go get something to eat and leave you guys to chat. I’ll see you tomorrow at wheels up,” Steve grunted and marched out of the lab, shield in hand.

                “I don’t know why that made him so mad,” Tony spoke.

                “Maybe because Phil accused him of being homophobic and then you told him he was reckless. Sure makes a guy feel respected,” Bruce informed before looking back to his files.

 =====================================================================================================

                Steve was angry. He was marching through the tower with intense focus. He was, for the lack of a better term, pissed. He had been accused of worse in his life but it felt terrible coming from members of his own team. He stalked down the hall towards the common area only to find Darcy bugging Loki. He was clearly trying to read something and she kept nudging him and trying to twirl his hair. He seemed less than pleased with the attention.

                “Hiya – whoa. What’s wrong Cap? You looked pissed. Did Stark hurt your fancy shield thing?” she asked.

                “No. My shield is fine. I just had an…uncomfortable conversation with Tony and Phil. I just – fuck.” He snarled.

                “Now I really know you’re upset. You _never_ curse. I saw you say ‘shit’ once and you blushed and apologized like a 4-year-old. It was almost adorable,” she gave his shoulder a squeeze.

                “Phil assumed I hate or disapprove of gay people,” he announced.

                “What the hell, Phil? I’ve never asked you how you felt about the glorious gays, didn’t really think it mattered. But I would have never assumed you were a homophobe. Phil needs some serious chill,” she insisted.

                “And what did Stark say to cause such upset?” Loki chirped from his seat, now looking up from his book.

                “Questioned my overall judgment and called me reckless. Just a great conversation, in general,” he explained while pinching the bridge of his nose. He sank down into one of the chairs and tried to relax.

                “There are two very tense men in this room and that needs to be rectified,” Darcy exclaimed as she wandered into the kitchen. She came back with bottles of vodka, one from which she was already drinking, and a bag of cookies.

                “I can’t get drunk, Darc,” Steve reminded.

                “Oh yea, damn. Sparkles, does Thor have any of your Asgardian moon juice?” she asked.

                “Asgardian moon juice?” he repeated, thoroughly confused.

                “That special mead or whatever,” she replied.

                “Oh. I am afraid he drank the last of it when he took Jane to that city in Nevada. I regretted accompanying them and having a room next to theirs. Thor is nothing if not enthusiastic and boisterous. I actually found myself quite impressed with your lady Jane. I have yet to meet a Midgardian capable of taking me at my full strength. I doubt Thor gives her any less,” he smirked.

                “None us can handle your god cock?” Darcy laughed.

                “Not without great restraint on my part,” he sighed while rising to lean against the counter top.

                “You need a super soldier like Steeeeeeve. Too bad Steve isn’t gay,” she babbled.

                “Yes. It is a pity, isn’t it?” Loki smiled and Steve could have sworn he winked at him. Steve swallowed hard and looked down to his feet or the wall or anywhere that wasn’t Loki.

                “Oh! We should watch Harry Potter!” Darcy practically screamed in delight, “Always makes me feel better.”        

                “The story of that boy wizard you are always prattling on about?” Loki asked.

                “Yes! I’ll fetch my DVD collection and Crookshanks,” she announced as she bounced out of the room. Loki looked, for the briefest moment, extremely delighted before his eyes met Steve’s again. He hadn’t realized how green Loki’s eyes were; like fresh summer grass or new moss creepy across a riverbed.

                He had to look away again in order to speak, “Who or what is Crookshanks?”

                “Her cat,” he answered with a hint of a smile.

                Darcy came back as quickly as she had left with a giant, brown cat in her arms. As soon as she placed the cat on the floor it made a beeline for Loki who happily scooped him up. Steve didn’t think he’d seen Loki so calm and gentle before, it was a very lovely sight.

                “You are such a traitor, Crooks. You like Loki better than me,” she pouted.

                “I have yet to throw a shoe at him, so he likely seeks my affections to escape your wretched cruelty,” Loki joked. Joked. Steve had never heard him crack a joke either.

                “I didn’t know we could have pets in the tower. Tony is so weird about animals,” Steve sought.

                “We aren’t. So you can keep your cute mouth shut about it,” Darcy warned with a smile. She started getting the DVD player set up before getting cozy on the couch. She left space between her and Steve and motion for Loki to join them. He sat directly between Steve and Darcy, his thighs touching Steve, as the cat purred happily in his lap. Loki never ceased stroking the cat and running his fingers through his soft fur.

                “I take it you like cats,” Steve grinned.

                “I do, I’m afraid. Practically love them. I find them both alluring and soothing,” Loki answered.

                “Why don’t you get one for yourself?” he questioned, genuinely curious as to why he would not possess a cat when he seemed so very enamored with them.

                “That is a bit complicated and certainly a story you do not want to hear now,” he breathed calmly.

                “It’s some weird Asgardian thing. Jane tried to explain it to me. You can’t buy a cat for yourself, someone has to gift it to you or something. Thor had like 12 before they came here,” Darcy attempted to explain.

                “Something like that, yes,” Loki mumbled.

                The movie had begun and Steve found he no longer felt angry, he couldn’t even will himself to experience the anger that radiated off of him when he first came into the room earlier. He still felt the twinge of distaste left behind from the conversation he had with Phil and Tony, but his current company left him feeling awash with warmth and acceptance. They had only made it part way into the 2nd film before Steve looked over to see Darcy and Loki asleep, leaning against each other, the cat sprawled between them. It made Steve wonder how close they were to one another. Jane still seemed to hate Loki despite knowing the truth about Thanos. Darcy always appeared to know more about others than met the eye, always more astute than she would let others realize. Steve draped a blanket over them both and went to his room to sleep.

=====================================================================================================

                It was 9am when the team gathered atop the Tower near the prepared jet. When Steve made it to the roof he found Thor speaking with Clint and Natasha, all in the gear he’d expect for their missions. Tony was talking to Rhodey near the jet with Nick hovering near them. Bruce was, yet again, reading through a file. Wade and Peter both had their masks pushed up above their noses and they were making out like teenagers. Nick glanced over to them on occasion and rolled his eyes. Looking around the rest of the roof he spied Loki on the other side of the same door he entered from. But he was not dressed in the Asgardian leathers he expected, instead he was wearing fitted black slacks and a block sweater with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

                “Are you not coming?” Steve asked, confused by his attire.

                “I am. Since I will only be providing my magic and not physically engaging in battle I thought to dress more comfortably,” he divulged.

                “Oh, good. I was afraid Tony convinced you to stay behind,” he sounded relieved.

                “Tony could hardly convince me of much, Steven,” Loki offered coyly.

                “Ok, ladies and gentlemen. You know the mission and you know your roles. Wheels up in 5. We can go over specifics once we’re in the air. Prepare to board,” Nick announced.

                Everyone filed onto the jet, each planting themselves in their usual spots. Wade and Peter claiming 3 seats despite only using 1, Steve had yet to fly with them when they weren’t piled on top of one another. He used to be put off by it, but now he just smiled. Thor would attempt to sit next to Loki but only succeeded when they trip would be brief. Natasha would sit between Bruce and Clint, her fingers always entwining with Bruce’s when they did not think about those around them. Steve would usually sit by himself near the front unless Sam was with them. Steve chose to sit near Thor and Loki on this occasion. After they had reached altitude Nick began to give them the lay out.

                “Alright, on the ground I want Rogers, Thor, Romanov, and Wilson, heading in on the west side after Loki creates a diversion on the north end. Parker, you are to sneak through on the east. Clint is to be stationed on the adjacent building with a scope at the ready. Stark and Rhodey, you will be our eyes in the sky. Bruce, you are on standby. Loki, just go place yourself wherever seems best to do what you gotta do,” Nick expanded.

                Steve thought they had a good strategy at the ready and he was interested to see how Loki would divert the attention of the guards. Loki was definitely a wild card, and maybe in the best way. Tony walked over to Steve and planted himself in the adjacent seat.

                “So, Cap. It has been brought to my attention that I should apologize for the things I said yesterday. I was out of line when I said you were reckless and I definitely should not have let it slide that Phil insinuated you were homophobic,” Tony started.

                “It’s fine, Tony. I’m more just annoyed right now. I stopped feeling outright rage after Darcy made me watch Harry Potter,” Steve gave a half-hearted smile.

                “Good. We can always count on her to smooth stuff over for other people. I should hire her on as a conflict negotiator,” Tony replied.

                “Well, whatever works…”Steve trailed off. He looked back over to Loki who was reading again,  
What book are you reading today, Loki?”

                “Hmm? Oh. Some of your Shakespeare. I have been told he wrote some of the most beautiful sonnets. I am inclined to agree. This one is slowly becoming my favorite,” he answered.

                “Rock of Ages like poetry? Who knew. Sort of makes you less intimidating,” he drawled.

                “You _would_ associate art with weakness,” Loki sighed without looking up from his text.

                “My brother has the heart of a warrior and an artist. You would be foolish to doubt him,” Thor chirped.

                “Thank you, Thor. But I am quite capable of defending my own honor,” Loki breathed, still not looking up from his book. Little moments like that between Thor and Loki made Steve smile. They had been strained for so long following Thanos and all the events leading up to it. It was only recently that there had been a shift between them, a gradual bonding as they spent more time with the Avengers and worked together. Their relationship was different outside of Asgard, perhaps better.

                “Well, as much as I want to argue with the Vikings, I’m gonna go bug Bruce. We land in like 5 minutes,” Tony wandered back towards the front of the plane. Things were quiet for a few moments before Steve felt an itch to talk to Loki more.

                “Can I ask which sonnet you’re reading? And why you like it so much? When I was in school we read Romeo and Juliet, but I don’t think we studied much else,” Steve pressed.

                “Sonnet 116. A Marriage of True Minds. I find it…comforting. In Asgard our poems rarely speak on love and when they do they are not so hopeful as this. It is one of the few times I have been jealous of you Midgardians,” he informed.

                “Could I hear it?” Steve asked quietly, his ears were turning a bit pink upon asking.

                “ _Let me not to the marriage of true minds_  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O, no! it is an ever-fixed mark,  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth’s unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love’s not Time’s fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle’s compass come;  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved.” Loki recited, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly as he progressed through the poem.

                “That is most beautiful, Loki. I can see why you would like it so,” Thor beamed, recognizing a softness in his brother he had not seen in a long time.

                “It really is,” Steve smiled, he could feel something spread through his chest as Loki read and a hint of desire coiling in his stomach. The way Loki read; it felt like the words were being read for him alone. Steve had to shake the feeling if he was to concentrate at all.

                “Are you boys reciting poetry back here?” Natasha mused as she came back to their group.

                “Only a little,” Steve laughed.

                “I got your coms. Let’s get equipped. We land in about 1 minute. Time to get your game faces on,” she moved to help each of them get their mics ready. But Steve still had poetry filtering through his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to fluff town, just angst adjacent: population Steve and Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, lovelies. Tonight you get 2 chapters since i will be out of town until monday afternoon and will not be likely to post.   
> Also, i started a tumblr for this fic and others. Because i have become a monster; http://thatbookishgirlnonsense.tumblr.com/

                Loki told them they should be ready to move when his diversion pulled the guards from their stations. They waited quietly beyond some trees for a sign of anything, and then they saw the explosion. There were bright lights and smoke billowing from the hill to the north of the building. Guards descended upon it in a flurry. Steve waited until he saw an opening and motioned for Natasha to move forward. She was moving across the wall before ducking into a window. Clint had opted to go one the ground with them instead of camping on the nearby building, they suspected guards would be in there too.

                “I’m in,” she reported.

                “Clint, go in after her. Wade, stay close. Peter, start circling to the other side. Thor, you’re with me. What’s your position, Tony?” Steve ordered.

                “North of the treeline, waiting for your go ahead,” he replied.

                “Great. Let’s move.” He said as he and Thor moved forward. The explosion drew more guards and as the dust settled they could see the diversion that pulled their attention.

                “What the hell? What is Loki doing?!” Tony shouted. Thor and Steve looked to see what Tony was yelling about to see Loki, in his armor and helmet, fighting the guards and creating craters in the earth around him. Then Thor began to laugh, much to Steve’s horror.

                “That is not Loki,” he breathed.

                “It is as if you know not what a diversion is. He is merely a double. I remain hidden from sight,” Loki explained through the com.

                “Oh. Good. He can create more versions of himself,” Tony whined.

                “Be quiet, Stark. Lest you want me to place a nude clone of you sauntering through Time Square,” Loki warned.

                “Both of you shut up,” Nick howled, “Rogers, move in. Loki, unleash the second diversion.”

                Steve and Thor moved into the building to find Natasha, Clint, and Wade fighting numerous guards, most laying in heaps. Peter was on the ceiling webbing more guards out of the way. Thor swung his hammer and knocked several men out of the way. Steve moved through everyone towards where Hammer was barking orders.

                “Welcome to the party, Captain. So good of you to join us,” He drawled before shooting Steve in the shoulder.

                “Tony. Now!” he yelled through the com. Tony and Rhodey blasted through a nearby wall in their suits and started mowing down more men. Hammer shot Steve again before pressing a button to launch rockets toward Tony.

                “Stark, always a thorn in my side,” Hammer growled.

                “Shove it, Justin. Your work was always inferior and now you’re just being a cry baby,” Tony antagonized as he dodged the rockets.

                Steve flung his shield as it knocked down 6 men before coming right back to his arm.

                “Nice, right?” Tony commented before firing at Hammer.

                Suddenly the room filled with a blinding light that forced everyone to cover their eyes. However, Steve was able to see. All his men were covering their eyes as were Hammer and his guards. Steve used the opportunity to seize Hammer and bind him. He screamed and struggled against the Captain but was knocked out quickly.

                “Hammer is down!” Steve yelled and the light soon dissipated and everyone steadied themselves.

                “Good show, brother!” Thor beamed.

                “Loki blinded us? How did Steve get Hammer?” Tony groaned.

                “I did not blind the Captain as he was most capable of finishing the mission with success,” Loki corrected. Natasha was already dragging Hammer out of the building with Clint as Peter kept webbing all other enemies to be immobile. More SHIELD agents were moving in to collect the fallen guards for interrogation and arrest.

                “Brother, come. The Captain is injured,” Thor requested.

                “No need, Bruce can handle it,” Tony grunted, but Loki was already in the building.

                “They’re just bullet wounds. They’ll be healed by the morning,” Steve assured.  

                 “Loki is an excellent healer, he can have you healed within moments,” Thor practically bragged.

                “Hold still, Steven. Loki washed his hand from Steve’s shoulder to his chest and the wounds were gone, the bullets in Loki’s palm.

                “Would you like to keep the shrapnel as a morbid keepsake?” Loki offered with a wry smile.

                “No…thank you,” Steve replied, still marveling at his lack of wounds. He looked back up at Loki with awe and thanks. Loki’s eyes were fixed on his and Steve smiled even wider. They stared for a few seconds more until Loki averted his gaze and turned to Thor.

                “Are you also injured, Thor?” Loki asked.

                “No, I am unscathed. I think Captain is the only to have been injured in this battle,” he expressed.

                “And yet the only with a shield,” Loki teased, “I should think you would know how to use it better.”

                “I was just caught by surprise, is all,” he blushed.

                “Thanks for asking if I’m ok, Dracula. I’m fine, by the way,” Tony hollered.

                Loki just rolled his eyes and teleported away. Thor shot a glare at Tony, as did Steve. Wade and Peter essentially skipped passed everyone towards the jet. Tony and Rhodey were surveying the damage and going over all the tech in the building. Steve kept looking at the guards around his feet and wondered how they came to work for a man like Hammer. But were they much different than the agents at SHIELD? They worked for Fury assuming they were working for the greater good. Steve refused to let those thoughts take up any more of his time and walked towards the jet. The rest of the team joined him and they headed back towards New York, without Loki who had teleported all the way there himself.

                “I’m not going to bother with all these damn reports tonight. It’s movie night, ladies and gentlemen,” Tony announced to the briefing room.

                “I vote Brokeback Mountain,” Wade interjected.

                “No,” Tony, Bruce, and Natasha all replied.

                “Prudes, all of you,” Wade wagged a finger at them.

                “Scary movies. Scary movies are best whenever we’ve just had a successful mission,” Bruce suggested.

                “You coming, Cap? Thor?” Tony asked.

                “Sure, it’s usually fun,” Steve answered.

                “I shall bring Jane, Loki, and Darcy!” Thor replied as he left the room.

                “Hooray…Loki…” Tony complained.

                “You really need to lay off on that,” Steve critiqued.

                “He’s a dick, Steve. And probably still evil. You really need to stop hanging out with him,” Tony continued.

                “I’m not even going to have this argument with you again; we all get second chances and we all get a chance to redeem ourselves. Stop being such a stick in the mud and move on,” Steve stated pointedly before leaving the room after Thor. He went to his room to change and decided to just wear something comfortable like Darcy would probably choose; his blue plaid pajama pants and a dark blue t-shirt. He didn’t even care if he looked lazy.

                When he rejoined everyone in the common room he saw the scene before him and suddenly felt out of place. Bruce and Natasha were curled up on one of the armchairs together. Thor had Jane in his lap on one end of the couch. Wade and Peter were practically a single being on the floor in front of the couch. Darcy was on the floor near them and Loki was in the middle of the couch with a space open on the other end next to him. He felt slightly better when he saw Darcy and Loki, however. Them sitting separately made him feel…relieved. Yes, relieved. It also confirmed they weren’t a couple and that made him feel another emotion that wasn’t so easily identified. He sat next to Loki and smiled when he saw he and Darcy were also in pajamas.

                “Sorry for my improper dress. Darcy was insistent,” Loki apologized.

                “Hey, I’m in jammies too. No need to worry,” he smiled at Loki. Loki was wearing dark green pajama pants and a long sleeved black shirt. He’s been seeing Loki dressed as a ‘midgardian’ regularly now but he’s thrown by it every time.

                Tony walked in with beers and a stack of pizzas, “Tuck in, everyone. Let’s get this movie night started.” He settled into the other open armchair and pressed play. Darcy kept giggling and poking Wade.

                “What are we watching, friend Stark?” requested Thor.

                “Just a little movie called _Pan’s Labyrinth_. Supposed to be a masterpiece of horror,” Tony explained, “Settle in and prepare to be terrified.” He started up the film and looked to Steve, “You sure you don’t want to sit on my lap, Spangles? I know you get worked up during scary movies.” He kept laughing and patting his leg.

                “No, Tony,” Steve just rolled his eyes, whether he was joking or not it Steve did not appreciate it. Chances are Tony was just trying to shock or get a rise out of him, constantly challenging what everyone assumed were his 40s sensibilities. It was aggravating.

                The room was dark now with every one rather silent save for the obvious sounds of Wade and Peter getting progressively more intimate on the floor, until Darcy gave them a little shove. Wade just kissed, stood, and hoisted Peter over his shoulder, “Good night everyone, we’re going to sex. You know the drill, Jarv,” Wade bellowed as they left for the elevator.

                “Hell no. I am not sitting down here alone during this movie. The monsters are legit horrifying. I’m squeezing between the aliens,” Darcy stood and pushed between Loki and Thor/Jane. It forced Loki practically into Steve’s lap and they were all covered with a blanket that Darcy strewn across the three them.

                “I am sorry. I can move to the floor if this is uncomfortable for you,” Loki whispered.

                “It’s ok. What’s a scary movie without closeness?” Steve laughed.

                “I shall have to take your word on that,” Loki replied.

                The movie continued and it wasn’t long before Darcy gave the first shriek, causing Thor and Natasha to laugh. Steve pretended like he wasn’t scared of the film but kept grabbing at the blanket to ball it in his fists. When the scene began with a creeping monster whose eyes appeared in his hands Steve gasped and blindly grabbed at his side and squeezed his eyes shut. Without realizing it he had taken Loki’s hand in his.

                “I – I’m sorry,” Steve stammered quietly.

                “It is quite alright. You may keep my hand if it eases your fear,” Loki offered, the corners of his mouth ever so slightly up-turned. Steve didn’t know what to say and just smiled back, now noticing the sharp angles of Loki’s face in the faint illumination of the room. He was stunning in that moment and Steve thought to draw him. Steve had to force himself to look back at the screen. Loki’s hand was warm in his and it felt like it anchored him in this moment. Loki ran his thumb across Steve’s knuckles in soft, soothing motions.

                When the film finally ended Steve was loathe to let go of Loki. Despite it being a simple holding of hands it was an intimacy that Steve hadn’t had in a long time. He would’ve dragged Loki down into the blanket with him if he had any once of bravery as they sat tangled on the couch. When Tony turned the lights back on Steve reluctantly let go and Loki pulled his own hand back to his person. Steve felt cold.

                “Off to bed, everyone!” Tony slurred, drunk from the several beers he practically shot gunned during the film. As Darcy passed him Tony hooked an arm around her waist, “Wanna come back to bed with me? I’ll keep you safe form all things that go bump in the night,” he laughed.

                “Dude, let go or I will tase the shit out of you,” she shoved him back.

                “Not appropriate, Tony,” Jane scolded as she led Darcy from the room.

                “You will keep your hands to yourself,” Loki scowled.

                “That’s rich, coming from you,” Tony spat as he stumbled back to his chair. Loki left with Thor and Steve glared at Tony. He hated when Tony got like this, everyone did. He was indiscriminately handsy and more abrasive.

                “Good night all. The film was most excellent. We shall see you all tomorrow,” Thor smiled as they exited. Loki glanced at Steve and nodded before leaving. Steve went up to his room shortly thereafter.

=======================================================================================================

                _It was cold and silent in the corridor, the sound of thunder echoed overhead. Steve kept pushing forward through the hallway until he was in that familiar room again, large windows open with moonlight filling the space. He was disoriented and couldn’t place himself as he sought for any point to focus on._

_“What are you doing here, Captain?” Loki spoke from the shadows, “This is the second night I found you here.”_

_“I don’t know where I am. Why am I here?” he asked._

_“You wandered in of your own volition for the second time. I know not how you have managed it but you are in a very dangerous place,” he sneered. As he stepped forward Steve realized Loki was bleeding and barely standing._

_“You’re hurt,” Steve gasped._

_“It matters not,” he grunted. That scream began to echo behind them, that stifling and heart-wrenching scream which was almost painful to hear. Loki flinched and stumbled to the ground._

_“Let me help you,” Steve spoke as he pulled Loki from the floor. The scream coming closer._

_“Are you frightened, Captain?” he whispered into Steve’s ear, breath warm on his neck._

_“Yes,” he tested quietly._

_“You should be,” Loki quipped before darkness overtook the room and the scream descended upon them. It was entirely black and Steve felt claws in his side and scrambled for Loki. He began to scream but there was no sound. No feeling, not even the floor beneath him, just darkness and his desperate movements. He felt lost before he found himself in the ice. He was cold and alone._

                Steve screamed when he woke up, flinging the blanket off of him and scrambling off the bed.

                “Sir, do you require assistance? Your heart rate is extremely elevated,” JARVIS began.

                “No. No, I’m fine. Just a nightmare. It’s ok,” Steve replied.

                He looked to his clock and saw that it was 4am. He would not be going back to sleep and he wanted to be anywhere but the tower. He threw on some clothes and made his way down to the garage to find his bike. He was already on the road before he realized it, he just kept picturing the ice, he was even shivering in the early summer heat while his chest tightened. He ultimately headed in the direction of D.C. Starting down the highway he accelerated at nearly a break-neck speed. Steve was pushing 95 mph before he was aware of it. He was in the midst of a panic attack with no end in sight. He pulled over to a nearby rest stop, practically ripping the helmet from his head he bolted to the bathroom. Steve couldn’t calm himself; he paced and tried to steady his breathing to no avail. He punched the wall and collapsed to his knees. Steve was an hour from D.C, which meant he was an hour from Sam.

                It was 7am when he was pounding on Sam’s door; “Ya know, you’re the only person allowed to wake me up this early on my days off.”

                “I – I’m sorry. I just…” he trailed off, guilt-ridden and exhausted.

                “Come in. I’ll make you some tea,” Sam smiled.

                “Thank you. I didn’t know where else to go,” Steve croaked.

                “Sit down and tell me what’s going on. More nightmares?” he asked.

                “Yes. Another one in the ice. Loki was there too though,” Steve started.

                “What was he doing there exactly?” Sam was concerned.

                “Nothing. He was just standing there. He was hurt, bleeding. He looked scared. Then there was…nothing. Just darkness, but then it became ice,” he explained.

                “Hmm, aside from Loki that isn’t too off from what you’ve dreamt before. You seem a little more shaken up. Are you sure there was nothing else? Did Loki being there make it worse?” Sam pressed.

                “I don’t know. I was afraid, maybe he was stuck in the ice too. It wasn’t logical. I just don’t know…” Steve stammered.

                “Drink your tea. Just breathe. We can figure this out later – “

                “ – I was afraid he wasn’t! I didn’t want to be alone but I was. He was. I’m always so alone,” he began to cry.

                “Whoa. Hey, hey, buddy. It’s ok,” he tried to soothe him, pulling Steve into his arms and rubbing his back.

                “I’m sorry. I – this feels like it’s been building up for a long time. I can’t, I…” he sobbed into Sam’s shoulder.

                “I think you need a break from Cap for awhile. Stay here for a few days. Rest. Just be Steve,” Sam suggested.

                “It’s not that easy. There are people who need help,” he sniffed, burying his face in his hands.

                “And last time I checked you were part of a team. They can handle things without you until you can get back on your feet,” Sam pushed.

                “Speaking of…” Steve showed his phone was ringing and it was Tony, but Sam took it from him an answered.

                “Hello, Stark,” he started.

                “Sam? So I assume you’re with Cap,” Tony replied.

                “Yea, he’s here,” Sam drawled, mildly annoyed.

                “Would you guys also happen to be in London?” Tony quizzed.

                “London? No. Why would we be in London?” Sam asked as Steve looked up in confusion, o Sam turned it on speakerphone.

                “Well, according to JARVIS both Steve and Loki woke up at the same time in their respective rooms and then both left the tower within minutes of each other,” Tony grunted.

                _What the hell?_ Sam mouthed to Steve.

                “And why would that make you think Steve was in London?” Sam cocked a brow.

                “Our favorite Asgardian hellion appears to be atop Big Ben, freaking people out, but before that he decided to take a stroll through Buckingham Palace, scaring the fuck out of the royal family,” Tony finished.

                “We are both in D.C. and have nothing to do with whatever Loki is doing,” Sam reported.

                “Ok. That’s one problem solved. When is Cap heading back?” Tony asked.

                “A week. At least.” Sam said pointedly.

                “A week? Why the hell would he be gone a week?” Tony barked.

                “Put Bruce on the phone. Now,” Sam ordered.

                There was a sound of fumbling and eventually Bruce had the phone, “Yea, Sam?”

                “Am I on speaker?”

                “No. Just us,” Bruce expressed.

                “Ok. So Steve had a panic attack. He’s tired and he needs a damn break. He’s going to stay here for a few days and probably go to some groups. Can Tony stay out of the way until Steve is ready?” Sam put it all out for Bruce.

                “Yea. I’ll keep Tony occupied and we can handle anything that comes up until Steve is ready. Don’t worry about it,” Bruce offered.

                “Thanks, man. Take it easy,” Sam finished.

                “We’ll try. Loki just returned so we’ll be occupied for a little while. It’ll be fun,” Bruce lightened the mood.

                “Call me if you need to wrangle the god,” Sam laughed, “Bye.”

                “See? It’ll be ok, Steve. Go take a hot shower and then a nap. I’ll get some breakfast,” he placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder.

                “Ok. Thanks. This means a lot,” he tried to smile.

                Steve walked back to Sam’s bathroom and he grimaced when he looked in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, cheeks red, and hair a mess. He felt weak. But the worst of it was that, even with the support and care of Sam, he felt alone. He was 70 years removed from all the people he knew and loved. And he hated himself for not being able to get what he needed form the people around him now.

=======================================================================================================

                “What the fuck did you do to Cap?” Tony screamed as Loki walked into the lab.

                “What are you talking about? I have done nothing to Steven,” Loki responded.

                “Like hell you didn’t do anything,” Tony snarked, “According to JARVIS you and Cap both woke up at exactly 4:02am with elevated heart rates and then you both left the tower at essentially the same time. He started having a full-blown panic attack and took off to Washington and you expect me to believe you are not involved somehow?”

                “Hmmmm, interesting that you blame me for the Captain’s nightmares without taking into consideration that a lifetime of war has left him feeling vulnerable and more prone to difficult dreams,” Loki pointed out.

                “I’ll concede to that but how can you explain the nightmares? I bet you were fucking with his head all night and prompted his panic attack. What did you do? Did you give him another fucking ice nightmare!?” Tony accused.

                “You would be wise to not accuse me of stomping around in the mind of someone who does not deserve it and it would be more unwise to assume you understand both the unconscious and dreamscape of others,” Loki growled.

                “I have to agree with Loki,” chirped Bruce, “It’s weird that they woke up from nightmares at the same time but we can’t really decide he mucked around in Steve’s brain without any evidence to support it.”

                “Clint is evidence!” Tony reminded.

                “You should cease launching accusations at my brother, friend Stark,” Thor interjected as he marched into the room.

                “I expected as much, Thor. They cannot understand things of this nature. His tiny brain could not conceive of such a concept,” Loki provoked.

                “Ha! My ‘tiny’ brain stopped you!” Tony shot.

                “No, your Hulk stopped me. You wasted time and ammunition,” he scoffed.

                “Was it a shared nightmare, brother?” Thor asked.

                “Yes. I know not why we had one but I will ensure it does not happen again,” Loki told Thor, “Now, you will excuse me. I have more important matters to attend to.” Loki left the room via teleportation, leaving Tony to throw a fit. Loki did not appreciate the accusations and was incensed. Steve wandered into Loki’s nightmare and yet Loki was to blame for the Captain’s inability to remain stationary in his sleep. He needed to find a solution to Steve’s late night meandering.

                “Shared nightmares?” Bruce asked.

                “It happens on occasion. Loki and I had them as children. If he is having them now he can rectify it with a simple spell,” Thor explained.

                “But why did they have one?” Tony glowered.

                “It might have happened because of the magic Loki used to heal him. If some magic remained it could have created a temporary connection between them. He can prevent a future incident. Beyond that, the reason for shared dreams or nightmares can sometimes arise from simple proximity,” he pressed.

                “So Loki was in Steve’s nightmare?” Bruce tried to clarify.

                “Perhaps. Or Steve was in Loki’s. There is no way to be sure. The Captain will be fine,” Thor calmed.

                Loki appeared in Sam’s apartment where Steve was asleep. Steve was thrashing in his sleep on Sam’s couch. Loki waved a hand across his face and stepped back. Sam walked into the living room and jumped when he saw Loki hovering over Steve.

                “What the hell are you doing?” he near shouted.

                “A spell. The Captain will sleep peacefully for several hours without waking. He will not have nightmares for several days. Bring him a great deal of food and water. And do not tell him I was here,” Loki declared before disappearing again.


	6. let the paint drown out the noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is still in D.C. dealing with his feelings. Natasha stops by, and he admits some things to Sam

                Steve woke up on Sam’s couch 5 hours after falling asleep there. Sam was sitting in a nearby chair and looked relieved to see Steve conscious.

                “Thank god you woke up. I was starting to worry,” Sam exclaimed.

                “What, why?” Steve wondered. He had just been asleep and he felt extremely well-rested and calmer than he had that morning. He felt like he was recovering.

                “I’m definitely not supposed to tell you but Loki just popped up out of nowhere, cast some weird sleep spell and left. All he told me was that you would not have nightmares for a few days and to feed you. So there’s an army’s appetite worth of food in the kitchen ready for you,” he presented.

                “Loki did what? I don’t understand,” Steve professed.

                “Your Asgardian buddy cast a spell so you could sleep without having bad dreams and then told me not to tell you he was here or did anything. I was worried and thought to call Stark again – but decided to just give him the benefit of the doubt here,” he breathed, “Did you sleep alright?”

                “I did. I really did. I had nice dreams about Bucky and Peg, some were about my ma. There was one where I was just walking in the woods. It was beautiful. Loki…Loki did that? He gave me good dreams? Why would he do that?” Steve offered.

                “No idea, man. I’m just glad you’re feeling better. Hungry?”

                “Starving.” He responded.

                “Good. The kitchen is yours. Now that I know you aren’t in some weird coma I can take a shower,” he laughed as he walked back towards his bathroom.

                Steve was famished, more than he had been in a long time. While Sam showered Steve managed to consume 3 burgers, 2 bowls of pasta, a pizza, and an entire bowl of fruit. Everything felt better. He still had that aching loneliness blooming in his chest, but it no longer felt threatening. It felt like something he could tackle. More than anything, he felt curiosity growing. Loki came to Sam’s and took his nightmares away. But why? What did Loki have to gain from helping Steve? Could he care about Steve’s well-being? He wanted to see him but didn’t know if he should contact him. Or even how he would.

                “Can we talk about how you broke some tiles in my shower?” Sam laughed.

                “Sorry…I need to replace some bricks at a rest stop too,” he apologized, embarrassed.

                “I get it, man. I do. Good thing I don’t have super strength,” he connected, “So, we got you several days off. What do you want to do?”

                “I’m not sure. I want to work on some art a bit. Maybe go for a run or two,” Steve laughed.

                “That’s all? You have an actual vacation and you’re just go to draw and run?” Sam chided.

                “Hey, I’m a simple man,” he smiled.

                “Whatever, you white boys…” Sam started, “You could call Loki. Actually pop over to London without scaring the queen. Something exciting.”

                “Or, I could draw and relax,” Steve reminded.

                “Yea, yea. You better have left me some food,” he walked back to the kitchen.

========================================================================================================

                Steve spent 3 days in D.C. before he had any desire to go back to New York. He had gone to a local art supply store and bought more supplies than he ever thought he’d use. He didn’t even know what he planned on creating when he started buying canvas, paints, pencils, sketchbooks, and pastels. His cart overflowed with materials easily surpassing $200, but because he was Captain America the manager tried to give him everything for free. It took more convincing than necessary to pay for his lot.

                After much time with his newly acquired supplies he had sketched a dozen or more pictures of Bucky and Peggy, a few of Natasha and Bruce, one of an unmasked Wade with Peter sleeping on his shoulder, and one of Loki reading thoughtfully. He hadn’t initially intended to draw Loki but he couldn’t stop thinking about him after Sam told him what he did for Steve. He even started a painting of Loki, eyes focused during a sparring match. Steve would likely never admit to spending at least an hour trying to perfect the green that was Loki’s eyes. When he found it he felt relief and accomplishment. He was about to work more on a pastel drawing of Darcy when there was a knock at Sam’s door.

                “How long are you going to hide out here, Rogers?” Natasha asked when Steve answered.

                “I’m not hiding. I’m recovering,” he walked back to his workspace.

                “Really? Because this seems a lot like hiding. Your phone has been off since Tony last called you and I don’t even want to know how many messages you’ve accumulated in that timeframe,” she maintained.

                “Are you here because I’m needed for a mission or something?” he sighed.

                “No. I really am here just to check in on you. Bruce said you had a panic attack after a nightmare with Loki. He’s been hiding out too, by the way.” Natasha flipped through his drawings and pausing on the one of her and Bruce.

                “Loki’s missing? Do we need to be worried about that?” He tried not to sound overly concerned, but he was.

                “Not missing in the way that you think. Darcy and Thor say he’s fine, just moping for some reason. Darcy let him take her secret cat with him wherever it was he went. Tony was not happy about the cat and tried to make her get rid of it. When she told Loki he suspended all of Tony’s cars in jello. All of them. If it wasn’t so funny I’d be more upset about it,” she finished.

                “Never threaten Darcy’s anything, that should be Tony’s first lesson,” Steve smiled, “And I’m fine. I just needed to hang back for a while. I’ll come back soon. I promise. Thank you, for checking in.”

                “I needed a bit a break too, if I’m being honest. Tony has gotten insufferable since you’ve been gone. But Pepper is finally back so things should improve,” she offered.

                “How’s Bruce?” he asked, knowing she would either deflect or actually share, the former being more likely.

                “He’s…good,” she grinned slyly, “He might have asked me to move in with him.”

                “Are you going to? I think you should, even if it’s only for a few nights a week,” Steve replied.

                “I’m thinking about it. It might be nice for a night or two a week. I’d rather he moved in with me though, away from the tower. But I think he’s too afraid to do that with the big guy and all,” she sighed.

                “I guess we don’t get to have normal relationships…” he trailed off as he found the perfect color for Darcy’s hair.

                “Speaking of, I got you a date next weekend. Her name is Mary and she’s lovely,” Natasha perked.

                “I really don’t feel like anymore blind dates, Tash,” he groaned.

                “Ok, fine. We can just let you meet some nice girls out and about – oh, wait. That never happens because you’re too shy and polite for your own good,” she demurred.

                “Let me think about it then,” she grumbled, he wanted to tell her but he couldn’t. He really…couldn’t. He knew it was more than acceptable to be gay but it felt too heavy and like much was at risk. Sure, a lot of those feelings are left over from when he was younger. Some men were beaten or killed if people found out. He just needed to keep it to himself for now.

                “Huh,” she furrowed her brow as she looked down at a drawing.

                “What?” he asked.

                “He almost looks human here. Practically harmless,” she held up his sketch of Loki. Steve fought to prevent a blush rising in his cheeks and he succeeded but he was sure Natasha caught his discomfort.

                “I was trying out some more faces and I’d never drawn him before, seemed like good practice,” he delivered.

                “Mmm. I’m going to call Bruce and head back soon. Can we expect you within the next week?” she questioned.

                “Yes. 2 more days or less. I swear,” he held up his fingers to give a scout’s honor and followed with a soft smile.

                “Good. I’m sorry I just showed up like this, but I was worried,” he hugged her as she finished her apology.

                “It’s ok. I understand. I’ll see you in a couple days,” he waved.

                She waved back and took off down the steps as collected as ever. He was surprised by her visit but actually relieved that she came. She was a perfect proxy to communicate with the rest of the team. He also knew she understand well why he needed this space. But her information about Loki was somewhat troubling. He wondered where he got off to. Darcy and Thor were communicating with him so that was at least something, and he dragged the cat along. That tickled Steve a bit. Loki was intimidating and dangerous, but he need for a cat to purr in his lap.

                Steve grew tired of his work and went to lie down in the guest room Sam let him use. He was allowing himself lots of time to sleep and rest, more than he ever did back at the tower. But he also suspected that spell Loki cast aided him with this. He was going to ask Loki about it when he saw him next, maybe thank him somehow. But what do you even give a god? That was his last thought before drifting off.

                _Steve was moving through the army barracks in a tizzy. His shirt was shredded and he was coated in blood and dirt. He ripped off the rest of his shirt and headed towards the showers. He didn’t know why there were no other soldiers around and he wasn’t sure where all the blood came from. His dog tags hung against his chest as he bent forward to remove his boots. With only his pants riding low on his hips he turned on a shower and waited, and hoped, for any warm water to burst forth. He leaned against the wall with his forehead hanging down. He closed his eyes and took in deep breaths._

_“Captain, I’m beginning to think you desire shared dreams with me. You practically pulled me here from my own. I barely had any choice in the matter,” Steve turned to find Loki standing in the shower too._

_“Loki? How? I don’t understand,” he replied._

_“I had tried to keep my dreams impregnable but it seems you found a way around my barriers. I did not think you were capable of such feats,” Loki began, “Ever since the other night I sought to prevent any further dream sharing but here we are.”_

_“I’m dreaming. And you’re here. You’re here because of me?” Steve mused._

_“I am. You were quite adamant,” he grinned._

_“I’m sorry. I don’t seem to have much control when I’m asleep,” he mumbled._

_“Do not fret, Captain. This does not bother me as much as you might fear. If anything I am quite pleased with the current state of things,” Loki announced as his eyes raked down Steve’s body. He blushed as soon as he realized. His chest was entirely exposed still and his pants were barely hanging on him, having slipped so low his pubic hair was barely hidden._

_“I dare say you look positively…erotic,” Loki purred, “Is this dream a memory? Perhaps your recovery following a battle?”_

_“I…don’t remember. I don’t think this ever happened…” he searched for any recollection of this scene._

_“Then perhaps this is a fantasy of yours,” Loki suggested._

_“I never fantasized about war,” he replied, still trying to grasp what was going on. Loki was stepping closer, barely 6 inches between them when he started running his fingers across Steve’s dog tags._

_“Men rarely do. War is something you accept when it happens but some revel in it. Some desire it. I never wanted it, yet war monger seems to be my nom de plume. I do not desire for much, Steven,” he was looking directly at Steve now. Steve swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and willed himself to ask what he desperately wanted answered._

_“What – what is it you desire?” he stammered, doing his best not to avert his gaze._

_“My darling, Captain. I would’ve thought that obvious,” he whispered as he rested his other hand on Steve’s hip and started to bring them closer together. Before either could do anything to settle the tension that had grown there was an explosion outside the showers. Both men looked to the source and saw a cloaked figure darken the doorway. At that moment Steve woke up._

                He peered around the room and remembered where he was. Sam’s. D.C. Not New York. He suddenly wanted to be back there very badly. Could he really give himself 2 more days? Was that Loki or was it a Loki he dreamt up? If it was Loki then he was genuinely embarrassed to face him again because he did not know what to make of their interaction, dream or not. He was also achingly erect and did not know what to with that either. He needed to calm himself.  

                He walked out to the living room to find Sam watching a baseball game, “Hey, Sam. Sorry I was napping again.”

                “Dude, do not apologize on catching up on all the sleep you were definitely not getting at the tower,” he smiled gesturing for him to sit.

                “Can I talk to you about something and not have you repeat it?” Steve started.

                “Completely confidential from this point forward and until you say otherwise. Promise,” he looked to Steve and was intense in his focus and concern.

                “I – oh man. I don’t even know where to start with this,” he buried his face in his hands.

                “Maybe put me in the general ball park? What’s the topic?” Sam tried to ease him in.

                “Sex,” he answered abruptly.

                “Huh. Do you need a sex ed class?” he laughed.

                “No. I understand all the mechanics at hand. This is about…sexuality. Identity…” he struggled.

                “Oh, ok. That’s where we’re at. Just let it out whenever you’re ready,” he soothed.

                “I’m…I think I’m – so…shit. I’m attracted to men,” he blurted without any finesse.

                “And you’re afraid to tell people? Or you aren’t sure? Where are we in this phase of sexual discovery?” Sam pressed.

                “Well, as I’ve never had sex. With anyone. And have only ever shared one kiss with Peggy before crashing into the ice, I’d say I’m right at the beginning of the very first phase,” he groaned.

                “Were you…back then?” Sam wondered.

                “Yes. Buck knew. He knew and he watched my back. Said it didn't matter who I like or not. He was pretty liberal for the times,” Steve remembered.

                _“You can’t stare so much, Stevie. Gotta be careful. Anyone give you any shit you send em my way. Ya hear? No one’s gonna hurt you.”_ Steve remembered the time so guy called him a ‘fairy’ just because he was small and shoved him into an alley. But Bucky got to him and hauled him back home.

                “And, since you’re Captain America you don’t feel like you can honestly explore any of this? Being in the public eye all the time?” Sam presumed.

                “Yes. That’s part of it. How would I even begin to meet guys or do anything without it being leaked or blasted over the news? How can I know what I am without being able to explore anything? It’s extremely aggravating,” Steve explained.

                “I get it, man. I do. You’re in a difficult spot that I’m not sure how to help you out of. But I am glad you told me. If that comforts you at all. I’ll be there whenever you need to talk about it.,” he smiled warmly.

                “I know. And I really appreciate being able to say something about it. I was getting tense,” Steve breathed.

                “I could tell. You gonna tell the team at all?” he questioned.

                “No. Definitely not. Tony will never let me hear the end of it. Phil will have a stroke. Nat will try to set me up with every gay guy she knows. Wade might hit on me a little more pointedly. I don’t know about the rest,” he grimaced, “But I think Loki knows.”

                “Are you worried about that?”

                “I don’t think so. I mean, it’s great leverage but he has no proof either way. If anything he won’t care. Apparently, on Asgard, it’s completely normal for individuals to engage in same sex activities. He thought it was odd we used to have laws against it,” Steve recalled.

                “Maybe he could be a helpful ally instead. That’s weird as fuck to say but work with what you got,” Sam mused.

                “I might go back to the tower early. I think I want to get back to work. I feel collected enough,” he announced.

                “Are you sure?” Sam tested.

                “Yea. I am. I really don’t know how to thank you for letting me stay here for a few days. It did me a world of good,” he smirked.

                “Well, you do the world some good. Letting you take naps in my apartment was the least I could do,” he joked.

                “Let me do something?” Steve pressed.

                “Give me Darcy’s number and we are even. Girl drives me wild with dem hips,” he leaned back in his chair.

                “Deal,” he laughed before packing up his things.


	7. Strip clubs, fumbles, and revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It. Begins.  
> Kissing. Some fluff. Smut starts in the next chapter. Prepare thyselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you are going to grow to haaaaate Tony as this goes on.

                Steve arrived at the tower at 8am the next morning. The art supplies were strapped in a large bag to his back as he entered the elevator to head to his floor. As soon as the door opened he was greeted by Loki and Darcy.

                “Cappy! You’ve returned to us!” she flung her arms up around him.

                “Hi, Darcy,” he laughed, “And hi, Loki.”

                “Captain, I am surprised to see you have returned so soon. Natasha had lead us to believe you would be gone for a few more days,” Loki presented.

                “I felt ready to come back. I was able to catch up on a lot of sleep that I had been missing,” he smiled as he stepped into the elevator.

                “So, I’m not gonna bug you about why you took off to presidentville but I _am_ going to bug you about giving my number to Sam,” she sassed.

                “Oh, about that. It was a thank you for letting me crash at his. Is that ok?” Steve worried.

                “It’s fine. I’m definitely into him. Just surprised is all,” she grinned.

                Steve tried his best not to stare at Loki but it’s all he wanted to do. The dream they shared, at least he thinks they shared, was still burned into his memory. They were so close and he was almost afraid of it.

                “You came back just in time, by the way,” Darcy beamed.

                “In time for what?” Steve asked.

                “Tonight Tony is throwing Phil a surprise bachelor party sort of thing. We’re going to this co-ed strip club downtown. Gonna rock,” she explained. Steve just blushed.

                “That’s…not really a surprise, I guess. Like Tony needs an excuse to go to a strip club,” Steve recovered, “But why a co-ed one? It’s for Phil so…”

                “First off, because Peter and Wade will be there, plus all the ladies. And second, because its Tony. Anything with a pulse is fair game to him. Remember when those photographers caught him in that three-way with that receptionist and her boyfriend? He does not discriminate.” She reminded.

                “Maybe I should sneak back to D.C…” he half-joked.

                “No! You gotta stay. Thor brought back more of that moon juice. I want to see you tanked,” she cheered.

                “Will you be there?” he looked back to Loki.

                “I will. Thor insists and if he has the mead then I can at least get knockered enough to enjoy myself,” he cocked a brow.

                “This is going to be the best!” Darcy giggled. Steve wasn’t so sure.

                After he stashed his things in his apartment he left to find Tony and Bruce. He was not looking forward to talking with Tony upon his return nor was he looking forward to talking about the night’s plans.

                “Cap, you’re back early!” Tony sang.

                “Yep, decided I felt rested and ready to get back to work,” he greeted.

                “No work today, my friend. Today is a day for debauchery,” he hummed.

                “I thought that was tonight? It’s barely 9am,” Steve rolled his eyes, prepared for Tony’s nonsense.

                “Haven’t you heard of pre-gaming?” he laughed.

                “No. And considering I can’t even get drunk I don’t think I’d like it much. I’ll join in on the fun tonight,” Steve compromised.

                “Fine, but I demand you have at least one lap dance. No photographers will be there. Promise,” Tony waggled his eyebrows.

                “I don’t want a lap dance,” Steve blushed.

                “Awww, I always forget how precious you are. Like Bambi,” he sighed.

                “On that note I’m going to go…” he started.

                “No. Wait. We need to discuss your disappearing act,” Tony interrupted.

                “I don’t see why?” Steve replied.

                “Because I need to know if you’re having problems. We can help you without you having to run off in the middle of the night. And don’t even get me stated on that Loki shit. As far as I’m concerned this is reason enough to kick him out,” he growled.

                “Loki didn’t do anything. And it’s fixed, whatever it was,” he lied.

                “How do you know that?” Tony pressed.

                “I just do. Loki tends to take credit for his shenanigans and this was clearly a mistake that he rectified, “ Steve grew impatient.

                “You got such a soft spot for people like him. I don’t get it. He started a war,” Tony recounted, face getting red with anger.

                “And if I recall, you used to play a pretty huge role in war before you suited up. Or are you the only one allowed a chance to try again?” Steve chastised.

                “That is not the same!” he barked.

                “Isn’t it?!” he replied.

                “Well, already off to a good start,” Bruce said as he walked in.

                “Sorry, Bruce. I’m done,” Steve looked to him, “How are you this morning?”

                “I’m great. How are you feeling? More relaxed and focused?” he sought, concern clear on his face.

                “Yes. Much better. I just needed a few days,” he shrugged.

                “I get it. We all do. Some of us really need to take a few days,” he glanced over at a still pissed off Tony.

                “Thanks for checking in wile I was gone. Sorry I just kept my phone off,” he stressed.

                “Don’t give it another thought. I’m just glad you’re back. You coming out tonight?” Bruce asked.

                “I guess. Thor brought something that can actually get me drunk so we shall see how the night unfolds,” Steve recounted.

                “I get to see Cap drunk?” Tony came back to the discussion.

                “Maybe. Are you going to behave yourself?” He warned.

                “I always do,” Tony whistled as he walked towards his office. Steve just rolled his eyes and shared a look with Bruce. Steve doesn’t want to stay in the lab anymore and heads to his apartment to read and draw until the evening comes. But he also wants to talk to Loki alone, he needs to thank him for what he’s done.

                “JARVIS? Where is Loki?” Steve asked from the elevator.

                “Loki is no longer in the building, sir. Might I suggest the library?” he replied.

                “You know everything don’t you, JARVIS?” Steve laughed to himself.

                “I try,” was all the AI uttered.

                Steve decided to take a cab to the library and hope to find Loki in the same spot as before. He was actually nervous as he went. People stared at him as he walked through the building, as he expected they would. He was worried about being followed, and possibly photographed. People would talk, they would be mad if he was seen with Loki. OR, conversely, they would recognize some decency in Loki if they were seen together. He found Loki exactly in the same spot as before, less books surrounding him, but as absorbed as ever.

                “Loki?” he started.

                Loki looked up to him with a blank expression, something flashed across his eyes briefly before nodding, “Captain, here to visit me again?”

                “I came because – well, I wanted to thank you,” he sat down across from him.

                “Thank me for what, removing your bullets from your shoulder?” he was deflecting.

                “No. For letting me sleep,” he breathed.

                “Your friend is dreadful at following direction,” he looked back down to the book in front of him.

                “Sam is only good at following orders from superiors, everyone else is fair game,” he laughed.

                “Should I be insulted he does not consider me superior?” Loki mused, a smile creeping across his face.

                “Why…did you not want me to know?” Steve tested.

                “That is difficult to explain. I’d much rather you left it alone and continued on accepting the gesture,” he sighed.

                “Ok. I won’t push it. But I really appreciate it. You have no idea – I needed that sleep. Just…thanks,” he gave Loki a warm smile and reached forward to touch his arm. Loki seemed disarmed by the gesture and froze.

                “You are most welcome, Captain. Was there anything else you wished to discuss?” he cocked a brow.

                “Um, no. Not right now,” he blushed, “Maybe tonight.”

                “Tonight then, Captain,” he bowed his head.

                “When will you stop calling me Captain and call me by my name?” Steve joked.

                “When your title stops feeling so nice rolling off my tongue,” he purred. And with that Steve was turning 5 shades of red and staring at his shoes. He couldn’t tell if Loki was flirting or teasing, but either way it sat heavy in his stomach. He needed to get away from the table and find some books to take back with him, something to keep Tony and his accusations at bay.

                “Ok. I’m going to go find some books and then I might head back,” Steve stood.

                “Might I ask what sort of books would hold your interest?” Loki quizzed.

                “I wanted to get some art texts, maybe Waterhouse or Klimt. I tried looking at some more contemporary artists a few weeks ago but I couldn’t find myself interested enough in their work. I might be a bit too traditional,” Steve reported.

                “You enjoy art?” he quirked.

                “I do. I make it too. Sometimes. I’m not that talented though,” he shrugged, looking at his own feet again.

                “You should let me view it, in the future, should you desire,” Loki suggested.

                _“What – what is it you desire?” he stammered, doing his best not to avert his gaze._

_“My darling, Captain. I would’ve thought that obvious,” he whispered as he rested his other hand on Steve’s hip and started to bring them closer together._ Steve remembered and wanted to ask, but courage was nowhere to be found.

                “Sure. You can stop by anytime. Natasha already thumbs through it without asking anyway,” Steve replied.

                “I shall take you up on your invitation then,” Loki responded.

                “Ok, good. I’m gonna go. See you tonight. I look forward to getting drunk for the first time in nearly 70 years,” Steve joked as he walked back down the stairs.

==========================================================================================================

                Tony had Phil blindfolded as he was lead into the club. The music had been turned down in order to keep it a surprise and Steve was curious as to what Phil would say. He was already firm in his not wanting a bachelor party, and especially not one involving strippers. But Tony was nothing if not determined to promote debauchery. Bruce and Natasha were trailing behind Tony as they pushed Phil along. Wade, Peter, and Clint walked side-by-side. Steve hung back with Thor, Jane, Darcy, and Loki. Maria and a few other agents were intending to join them later in the evening.

                Once to their designated area, Tony pulled off Phil’s blindfold. The reaction was immediate; Phil was not particularly happy.

                “I thought I was clear about not wanting to go to a strip club,” he whined.

                “But it’s tradition!” Tony bellowed.

                “Nothing about any of this is traditional,” Phil waved his hand across the gathered Avengers and crew and grimaced when he spotted Steve, “You even dragged the Captain here? Don’t do that to him.”

                “I’ll be fine, Phil. It’s just a strip club, not a brothel,” he confirmed and looked to Bruce.

                “Fine. I’m only staying for an hour, then I’m leaving. Got it?” Phil pressed to Tony.

                “I got it. I swear,” Tony held his hands up in mock surrender, “But first, shots!”

                A waitress came by and started handing off shots to everyone. Peter declined, as did Steve. Thor was already pouring a drink for himself, Loki, and Steve from a bottle he had at his hip.

                “I don’t think you’re supposed to bring in outside liquor,” Wade broke in.

                “It’s their space juice. I think it would kill the rest of us,” Darcy explained.

                “Well, I can’t die. So how about you give me a swig. It’s gonna take me like 12 drinks before I feel a buzz from this vodka. Damn healing factor processes it too fucking fast,” wade leaned in.

                “Of course, friend Wade. Have some,” he offered him a glass. Peter was eyeing him with apprehension knowing a drunk Wade would mean either a fantastic night or a horrible night.

                “Don’t worry, young Peter. I will not over serve him,” Thor reassured.

                “I’m not young. I’m 22,” Peter reminded.

                “22? No. You’re like 17. Right?” Darcy chirped.

                “Why does everyone think I’m a teenager?” Peter groaned.

                “Hey, people thought I was 14 well into my 20s. Until the serum,” Steve interjected.

                “Oh yea. I’ve seen pictures. You were so little,” Darcy giggled.

                “He’s not small anymore,” Loki announced after finishing his glass and wandering over to where Bruce stood.

                The club started getting loud and dancers stormed the stage area and walked around the guests. It was clear that Tony had rented out the entire club for the night since there were no other patrons to be seen. They almost free rein of the place, including the top floor lounge area and private rooms Steve was going to pretend weren’t really there. As he circulated he watched Loki talking and drinking with Wade, surprised to see Loki smiling and laughing. Thor and Jane seemed to be flirting pretty hard in the corner while Darcy forced drinks on Peter and throwing some money at a male dancer who was chatting with them. Steve started walking towards Natasha before he felt a tug on his arm and looked to find Tony shoving him to a chair.

                “What are you doing?” Steve groaned and realized how very drunk Tony already was.

                “You are getting a dance,” he beamed.

                “No. I don’t – “

                But the female dancer was already lowering herself to Steve’s lap to start her routine. He was immediately tense and wouldn’t even look at her. Tony was cheering while Phil and Bruce looked mildly horrified.

                “Don’t make him do that, Tony. It makes him uncomfortable. He has different morals than the rest of us,” Phil objected. While Phil wasn’t entirely wrong it wasn’t the idea of a stripper or lap dance that upset Steve, it was the public display. And perhaps the fact that the dancer was female. The dancer stopped moving and stood back while looking down at Steve, she seemed aware that he was uncomfortable.

                “You ok, darlin’?” she asked.

                “Um. No. sorry. It’s not you. You’re fine. I just don’t really want to be danced on. Or touched. Sorry,” he stumbled.

                “Don’t even worry about it, honey. I’ll stay back. And I’ll let the other dancers know. You just relax. Get a drink. You are now a hands off client,” she winked and walked away. He was surprised at first at her reaction but then he supposed that talk about consent and bodily autonomy was big in her work. If she didn’t want to be touched she expected it to be respect and the same for any customers. She was probably going to be his hero of the evening.

                “Aww, where she goin’? You make her feel guilty about her dirty ways, Steve?” Tony slurred,

                “No. I didn’t want a dance and she respected my wishes,” Steve nearly growled.

                “But you gotta let loose, Cap. Have another drink for Thor’s mead and have some fun,” then Tony was sliding his hands along Steve’s back and grabbing his ass. Steve pulled away but Tony persisted and tried to press his body against Steve.

                “Enough!” Steve shouted as he pushed Tony backwards onto a couch. He walked to Thor, grabbed the bottle of mead, and headed upstairs. Anger was pouring off him. Everyone else was looking at Tony is shock. A male dancer was hovering over Tony and appeared to be scolding him. No one followed Steve upstairs.

 

                He had been drinking from the mead about 20 minutes before he found Loki suddenly next to him sporting a furrowed brow.

                “I’m fairly tipsy, but I know enough to offer more drink and company when it seems needed,” Loki sunk back into the chair. They were alone on the top floor, for which Steve was grateful.

                “Tony is an ass,” was all Steve could say.

                “You are correct, Steven. Stark has no respect for boundaries. Or respect for anything, it seems,” he took another swig from the bottle Steve had brought upstairs.

                “I don’t even know why I came here. The only person so far who has listened to me was that dancer. She was nice,” he sighed.

                “Was she alluring?” Loki pressed.

                “No Just nice. I don’t like things like that. In public,” Steve expressed.

                “Really? I would have thought your objection was to the sex of the dancer,” he insinuated.

                “I – what?” Steve stammered.

                “I am not usually wrong but I thought, perhaps, you would have been more interested in a male dancer. I saw you spying one earlier. I was a bit jealous,” Loki revealed, still drinking from the bottle.

                “Jealous?” Steve pushed, his heart rate increasing.

                “Why yes. The great Captain America attracted to men but none of those men are me. What am I to think, Steven?” he laughed. Steve grabbed the bottle from Loki’s hand and nearly chugged what remained. He was feeling exposed and vulnerable, but also extremely turned on by Loki’s admittance.

                “Maybe I am attracted to you,” he began to slur.

                “Steven?” Loki leaned back, eyeing Steve with curiosity.

                Now feeling more brave and heavily intoxicated, Steve lunged forward into Loki’s lap and kissing him hard. It was the first time he had kissed anyone that wasn’t Peggy back before the ice. And Loki felt like heaven on his skin. His arms circled around Loki’s neck while Loki let his hands rest on Steve’s waist.

                But Loki was pulling away from Steve now. Confused he pressed forward to take Loki’s lips again. He even rolled his hips, like he had never done before, and tried to bring their bodies even closer together.

                “Steven. No. Not when you’re drunk. I am a great many things but a rapist is not one of them.” He wiped a thumb across Steve’s jaw.

                “But I want you,” Steve moaned.

                “You might not tomorrow,” Loki insisted. He brought them both up to their feet and teleported them back to the tower. Once they were in Steve’s apartment he sat him on the couch.

                “I’m not brave enough without the drink,” Steve slurred, “I was afraid…”

                “You need water and sleep. We can discuss this another time,” Loki began.

                “Do you – do you not like…am, was I wrong?” Steve was drunk and also panicked, afraid he had crossed a line.

                “Just sleep, Captain. You need it, I am afraid,” Loki gave him a blanket and sat in the chair adjacent to the couch.

                “Will you stay until I fall asleep,” Steve yawned.

                “Yes. Just rest. This mead is stronger than even your serum can handle. Even Thor is often left immobile from too much,” Loki hushed. Steve just looked at him until he could no longer keep his eyes open. Before leaving Loki gently kissed his temple.

 =======================================================================================================

                Steve awoke with the strong urge to vomit. Which he did, three times, into his kitchen sink. It was 8am according to the clock and he was struggling to remember his night. He remembered Tony trying to manhandle him. He remembered drinking with…Loki? And Loki was smiling. Flirting? And then it hit him. He remembered kissing Loki and Loki resisting him. He felt nauseous all over again. He was no better than Tony. He felt ashamed and needed to get out.

                Thanks to the serum, he assumed, his hangover was done with by the time he stepped out of the shower.

                “JARVIS, is Loki here?”

                “He is. Loki is having breakfast.”

                “Can you ask him if he is free to speak with me?”

                “One moment, sir,” Steve was nervous and waited anxiously for the AI to respond, “Loki does not wish to speak with anyone at the moment. He sends his apologies.”

                Steve felt his stomach drop. He threw on his shoes and left the tower.

 

                He had been walking through the city for an hour. He felt rejected and a mess. He wanted to cry and he wanted to apologize. He wanted to apologize again and again until Loki forgave him for acting so foolishly. Loki didn’t deserve him behaving that way but Steve still felt sick for having had his first kiss with a man, with Loki, while drunk. He was unraveling. As he passed a pet shop an idea came to mind and he formulated a plan of attack. Or a plan of apology, that is.

 

                Steve placed the box with the note at Loki’s door and left for the elevator. Once inside and heading to his apartment he spoke out to JARVIS, “Will you let Loki know there is a package for him, JARVIS?”

                “Right away, sir.”

 

                Loki opened his front door to see a small box that moved every few seconds. It was curious. The attached note read;

                _Loki,_

_I want to apologize for how I behaved last night. I really want to speak with you about it and hope this gift helps. Please come talk to me,_

_Steve R._

                As he opened the lid he was startled to find a small, black kitten with green eyes. It stared up at him and Loki scooped him up to his chest. Thor approached him from behind and scanned the scene.

                “Someone presented you with a cat, brother?” Thor mused.

                “Yes. Captain Rogers did,” Loki was lost in thought.

                “Does he know? Is he aware of the Asgardian custom?” Thor pressed.

                “I cannot imagine that he does. Darcy simply told him that cats are given as gifts. Nothing more…” he trailed off. The cat was nuzzling him and licking his chin. It warmed Loki, briefly. He felt a sense of sadness bubbling below his temporary joy, “I’ll be in my room.”

                Thor watched Loki go and went up to Steve’s apartment. He needed to know. Loki had that look in his eyes, that same one when Signe left. He was pounding on Steve’s door with panic.

                “Steven, can we speak about the cat you presented Loki?” he announced as soon as the door was opened.

                “Um, yea. Come in,” Steve was confused.

                “Do you know of the customs in Asgard about gifting felines?” Thor began.

                “Not really. Darcy just said they are given as gifts,” he shrugged.

                “Partially. In Asgard cats are presented to individuals as a pretense for courting. You gift the feline and upon accepting it you begin to court. Or date, to use your terms,” Thor explained.

                _“It’s some weird Asgardian thing. Jane tried to explain it to me. You can’t buy a cat for yourself, someone has to gift it to you or something. Thor had like 12 before they came here.”_

                Oh.

                _Oh._

                “Has Loki received many before? Was he confused about why I was giving him one? It was just an apology gift. I – we got into an argument last night and it was me trying to make amends,” Steve stumbled.

                “I am afraid Loki has…never received one. No offers. I do not think we was confused about your gift; he does not expect you to know of our ways. But he looked…sad,” Thor hung his head. 

                Never received one. No one ever tried to court him. And now he receives a cat from a friend, a friend who had tried to kiss him the night before. He needed to talk to Loki right now.

                “I need to talk to your brother. Can you give us a little bit I have things to explain…” Steve groaned. Thor merely nodded and left for a different part of the tower, but not before letting him into Loki’s apartment. By the time he walked to Loki’s door he was a nervous wreck. He knocked quietly.

                “Please go, Thor,” he heard from inside.

                “I’m not Thor,” he announced.

                He heard silence followed by movement before the door opened. He was greeted by the sight of Loki holding the small cat, “I was not expecting you,” he lied.

                “I wanted to talk about the cat. Thor came and talked to me,” Steve revealed.

                Loki rolled his eyes and motioned for Steve to enter, “Thor would attempt to determine your motives for me.”

                “He said it was a courting ritual thing.”

                “It is. I understand that was not your intent. I can return the feline to you if needed. To ease your concerns,” Loki held.

                “No! No. Keep him. I…I did not intend to court you with the cat. But maybe I do now,” he looked up to watching Loki’s reaction.

                “You do not wish to court me, Steven. Last night was a mere lapse in control, it will not happen again. I shall not sully your reputation,” Loki offered.

                “Don’t say that. I don’t want – you won’t sully anything,” he was trying to back peddle. It was hurting and he didn’t want Loki to pushed him away.

                “You are the good captain and I am but a villain. Your world’s villain. The stories they tell of you speak of bravery and heroics. You best not meddle with me any longer,” he tried to usher Steve back towards the door.

                “Stop. No. Not you too. Everyone treats me like I’m this great paragon of virtue, morality, and the American way. Almost like I’m delicate despite my strength, almost worse than when I was small. I’m not the captain. I’m Steve. I’m…Steve. Please do not treat me the same way everyone else does,” he belted before sinking to the floor his back to the wall and knees to his chest. Loki walked to where he sat and joined him, the black kitten darting between them.

                “I suppose I understand what you mean. Thor and I are oft treated in a similar way. We are stories told in mythology classrooms; more ideas than we are men,” he sighed.

                “I like you. I wanted to kiss you. I still do. I feel…ashamed that I did so when I was drunk and without asking. I thought, maybe…that you wanted me too. I feel stupid,” Steve felt his throat tighten. Loki moved closer, their shoulders touching.

                “You were not wrong. I do want you. But I am often unwanted and I believed your attention stemmed from a desire to give me redemption and possibly misplaced sexual desires,” he spoke while looking at Steve.

                “I do believe in redemption. And that you deserve it. But it’s not why I wanted to see you. You make me feel…like Steve. You make me feel like more than what people expect,” he gave a soft smile.

                “You believe me redeemable? Perhaps you are a paragon of virtue,” he joked.

                “I can be more than one thing,” Steve laughed.

                They were just looking at each other and Steve felt heat rising in the room around them. He wanted to touch Loki more, to hold him and feel his skin. Loki was looking at him with curiosity and longing. No one had looked at him like that, in a way that made him feel desirable.

                “Can I kiss you again?” Steve asked.

                “You do not have to ask,” Loki breathed before moving his face to Steve’s lips ghosting and one hand resting on his neck, waiting. Steve pressed his lips forward and their lips locked, soft and warm Steve felt like he was falling in a glorious way. Loki’s fingers pressed harder to his neck and jaw, a tongue swiped across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and Loki’s tongue mingled with his, it was erotic and everything Steve wanted. He brought his hand to Loki’s Neck and brought their faces closer, seeking out more. Loki nipped at his lip and they slowly pulled back.

                “Mmmm, that was lovely,” Loki purred.

                “It was,” Steve smiled, “You’re the first man I’ve ever kissed.” He was blushing and had no intention of hiding it.

                “Am I? Then I am honored,” Loki leaned in to kiss him again, angling his bodies so their chests were touching, hands trailing torsos. They were breathing each other in and Steve was dizzy with pleasure.

                “I meant it, you know. About the courting. I would like to court you,” Steve averted his eyes.

                “So Milton is a courtship gift then,” he was smiling in a way that Steve had never seen.

                “Milton?”

                “The kitten, of course. Very mischievous but also humble. I dare say he also resembles me,” Loki presented.

                “That’s why I picked him. I was looking at all of them and thought of you as soon as he came into sight. He wasn’t playing with the other cats but approached me right away. He clawed his way up my arm and perched on my shoulder. He picked me more than I picked him,” Steve grinned.

                “He has good tastes,” he offered Steve another peck, “How should you want to proceed with this courting? I imagine your Midgardian customs differ from my own. Thor and Jane have certainly taken an approach he was not accustomed to. The first time they had intercourse Thor went out to slay a bear, which did not please Jane in the least.”

                “No slaying bears, for starters,” he laughed, “We can start slow. I can take you on dates. We can get to know each other. I’m not exactly…experienced in dating anyone. No one paid me much mind until now.”

                “Then they were foolish,” Loki replied, stroking Steve’s hand and leaning into his side, “But I do not think we can date in the sense you might prefer. People will be…averse to our partnership. We will need to be elusive and secretive about it.”

                “I know. I haven’t even told anyone I like men yet. I don’t want to. Not right now. I need privacy to explore this with you,” he squeezed Loki’s hand as Milton curled up in his lap.

                “More than that, I would not want word of our relationship to be available to enemies. It would put us in more danger than we already are,” he disclosed.

                “You’re right. I know you are. It can be our secret for now,” Steve smiled, feeling accepted and wanted for the first time in any recent memory. He just wanted to melt into Loki and never let go, “You should come over tonight. Let me make dinner for you. We can watch a movie together.”

                “I would like that,” he smiled down into his lap. Steve was in awe of how the morning had turned out. He was worried that he had ruined any bridge he had built between himself and Loki and now found himself with a date for the evening. Loki’s head rested on his shoulder and he felt overwhelming calm. His peacefulness was interrupted by his phone ringing. It was Tony.


	8. First dates and suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date! And beginning to embrace the smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad, Tony. Bad.

                Tony woke up that morning with the hangover to end all hangovers, as well as a black eye, split lip, and with two large bruises on his chest. He did not remember much but Bruce was more than happy to fill him in as he funneled him coffee and water.

                “So, the split lip is from a lady dancer, the black eye from a male dancer, and the bruises on your chest are from Steve,” he began.

                “Steve? Steve hit me?” Tony moaned as the headache rolled through him.

                “Yea, he did. And he had every right too. All of them did. You wouldn’t stop trying to manhandle him. You grabbed his ass and almost grinded on him,” he laid out.

                “Oh my god. I’m surprised he didn’t deck me. I should probably apologize or something. What about the dancers? Am I gonna get sued?” Tony asked.

                “Pepper took care of the dancers, a very generous check was offered to both of them, plus Natasha managed to ease their worries. You’re banned from that place though. And you definitely need to apologize to Steve. He left not long after. No one saw him until this morning. Thor said he finished off that special mead and Loki had to teleport him home. Everyone is a little pissed at you, actually,” Bruce scolded.

                “I’ll call him. I’ll talk to him. I can smooth it over,” Tony announced.

                “Can I ask why Steve, though? Was it just because you were drunk?” he pressed.

                “Probably. You know I don’t care who is ass it attached to when I’m drunk. Especially if it’s a nice one. Steve’s got a masterpiece under there,” he mused.

                “So, I think you have a crush,” Bruce lamented.

                “No. Mr. Virtue is more a curiosity than anything. I need to throw up though.”

                “Have at it. I’ll order you some food,” he sighed.

 ======================================================================================================

                Steve was had ignored all of Tony’s calls that day and even had JARVIS prevent him from entering his apartment. He was going to talk to him eventually, but not today. Not when he wanted to get everything ready for Loki. He kept thinking he could call Sam and tell him but ultimately decided against it. Secrecy.

                He decided to make Loki his mom’s old meatloaf recipe with cheesy potatoes. It’s certainly nothing fancy but Steve knows how to make it well and has gotten complimented on it in the past. Besides, he knows it will be near impossible to impress a god any way. Loki grew up as a prince and nothing Steve could do would be on par with his past experiences. It made Steve nervous but he would try his best.

                At 7pm Loki appeared in his living room. He was dressed in black slacks, a dark green dress shirt under suspenders, with a dress jacket. He looked incredibly handsome and Steve swallowed roughly when he saw him. Steve was just wearing a dark, blue flannel shirt with black slacks. He felt suddenly underdressed.

                “You look wonderful,” Steve smiled.

                “You look rather dashing yourself,” Loki replied and Steve was already blushing.

                “I made you some dinner, I used my mom’s recipe. Nothing fancy but I like it,” he offered and led him to the dining room.

                “I’m sure it will be excellent. No need to worry,” Loki leaned forward and gave him a kiss, chaste in intent but became deep rather quickly. Steve circled his arms around Loki’s waist and pulled him closer. Loki flushed their hips together and Steve moaned into his mouth before pulling back.

                “You are – uh – very good at that,” he stammered, cheeks pink and lips swollen.

                “I intend to show you all my tricks,” Loki smirked, “But we should dine first.”

                Steve made their plates and Loki poured their drinks. They settled at the table and feel into comfortable conversation. Loki told Steve about the tricks he played as a child and Steve told him about Bucky and some battles they fought. They talked about art and books and Steve was surprised how easy it was to learn about each other.

                “This meal is excellent. I think your mother would be proud of how you honored her recipe. I am quite sated,” Loki praised.

                “Thanks. She never got a chance to cook with a lot of fancy or gourmet ingredients because we were so poor, but everything she made was perfect to me. I’m glad you like it,” he accepted.

                “If you were to make this loaf of meat for Thor you find him exceedingly overjoyed,” Loki laughed.

                “Can I ask about shared dreams and how they work?” Steve chirped, abruptly changing the conversation to address his curiosities.

                “It can be difficult to explain but I shall try. You had a scientist once, Carl Jung, who theorized this concept called the _collective unconscious_. The idea was simple in that the majority of civilization shared the same desires, dreams, and fears. What he did not know is that those were shared in a literal sense via sleep. When we sleep we can potentially access the dreams or nightmares of others. Most do it by happenstance. However, some can intentionally influence the sleep in others. You wandered into mine twice now, by mistake I realize. But the last we shared was done purely by your wanting it. I was thrust into your dream from my own,” he attempted.

                “Oh. I didn’t know. I’m sorry I keep invading your sleep,” Steve offered.

                “You could not have known so there is no need for apologies. I did enjoy where the last one was going before we were interrupted by that ghoul,” Loki assured.

                “Well, I wouldn’t have known what to do any way,” Steve was blushing. Always blushing, it embarrassed him how easy he blushed. It certainly didn’t help him convince others he wasn’t some delicate flower.

                “Then I suppose it should be my job to teach you,” Loki’s eyes darkened and Steve felt the energy shift. He wanted Loki to show him everything but he was still nervous. There was no way he could live up to expectations.

                “I can practically hear your worry, Steven. You should not. We should retire to the couch, watch a film and enjoy each other,” he suggested, “Then later you can show me your art.”

                “Alright. Maybe another scary movie. You can hold me if I get scared,” he winked.

                “You think I’ll stop at holding you?” he cocks a brow with a smile. They begin to get settled on the couch, Steve inviting Loki to curl into his side, when there is a knock at his door.

                “JARVIS, who is it?”

                “It is Master Stark. He is requesting to speak with you again.”

                Steve rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Tell him it would be in his best interest to wait until tomorrow. Like I have already told him several times today.”

                “I have told him but he is now attempting to manually open your door by overriding my programming.”

                “Jesus,” Steve grunted in anger. He walked over to the door and opened it in a huff, “What?!”

                “I just gotta talk to you, Cap. I need to apologize for getting all drunk and handsy,” Tony deadpanned.

                “And I’m pretty sure I told you I wanted to see you tomorrow. Not today. The fact that you can’t even respect that much tells me you do not deserve my forgiveness. Leave,” Steve was on the verge of seething. Tony looked past him at the living area and saw Loki lounged on the couch.

                “Why do you have Rock of Ages in here but won’t even talk to me?” Tony demanded.

                “Loki,” Steve turns to him, “Can you transport us elsewhere?”

                “Of course,” Loki stood up and strode over to Steve, grabbing his arm while locking eyes with Tony, “I’ll take us somewhere you can relax.” And, in an instant, they were gone.

====================================================================================================

                When Steve was able to gather himself he realized he was on a beach with Loki at his side. There was an extremely large rock jutting from the ocean right along the shore. It was beautiful and quiet, only the roar of the ocean to fill the silence. He looked to Loki with wide eyes and a head full of questions.

                “Cannon Beach, Oregon,” announced Loki without any preamble, “It’s quite lovely here and thought you might enjoy the calm this place can elicit.”

                “It’s beautiful. Thank you,” Steve grabbed his hand and brought Loki’s knuckles to his lips. There was no one else around and Steve felt no need to hide his affections. Besides, Loki looked stunning standing on the shore with the tide coming in at their feet.

                “Perhaps we can walk along the beach for a time before we return to the tower. You are quite tense,” Loki noted.

                “Please?” Steve smiled at him. Loki felt a warmth bloom across his chest as Steve looked to him. He can’t remember a time where anyone looked to him with that level of adoration and longing. It left him feeling both unsettled and joyful. Loki simply squeezed his hand in return and led them down the shore.

                “I’m glad you like this place. I came here when you were in Washington. I was compelled to seek out an unfamiliar shore and this beach has a monolith that interested me. It’s called Haystack Rock. Bit of a silly name, but impressive, nonetheless. How are you feeling?” Loki explained.

                “Better. Tony is not so good as respecting boundaries. I’m sure he will be just as worked up when we go back but this will at least put me in a good mood. I’m sorry our date was interrupted,” he sighed.

                “I find Stark has a habit of interfering with many plans. But do not apologize. I think this is just as nice as watching a film with you,” he continued.

                “You’re right. Certainly more romantic,” Steve kissed Loki on the jaw, “I’m not so good at romance. I feel like you can be romantic enough for the both of us.”

                “I’ve had about a thousand years to practice. Though, I’m much more skilled at luring people to bed. I look forward perfecting the romantic arts with you,” Loki laughed.

                “Ya know, Natasha still wants to set me up on dates. What should I say? I can only put her off for so long before she tricks me into them. She’s done it before,” Steve asked.

                Loki seemed to think about it, trailing his fingers across Steve’s as he mused, “You should go on them. I will likely become insanely jealous and you will simply placate me upon your arrival back at the tower.”

                “Really? It wouldn’t bother you?” Steve pressed.

                “I would be jealous, but you do not want them. They would only be temporarily robbing me of your time. And the ruse would aid in our efforts to secretly court one another,” Loki convinced Steve. And he was beginning to feel more confident with their situation. They could make this work and Steve could keep his privacy. It might also feel a little naughty in a way that Steve was really enjoying.

=======================================================================================================

                Back at the tower Tony was marching into the common area to confront Thor and everyone else he would find there.

                “Your brother corrupted the Captain!” Tony accused as he squared in on Thor standing with Natasha and Darcy in the kitchen.

                “What?” Tony asked, very confused by the accusation being levied.

                “I went up to talk to Cap and he was just hanging out with Loki. And when I tried to talk to him they just magicked away somewhere,” he complained.

                “And what does that have to do with anything?” Darcy interjected.

                “It’s, I mean – what the hell?” Tony continued.

                “So last night, after you sexually harassed Steve, he got super angry drunk and Loki teleported him home so he could rest and recover. Steve was thanking him with dinner. And you just wouldn’t let him simmer about it. Loki didn’t corrupt anyone,” Darcy answered.

                “Yes, Loki and Steven had quite the evening. They fought and he bought Loki a kitten. They are merely mending fences,” Thor added.

                “A kitty!” Darcy squealed.

                “I saw it, it’s very cute,” Natasha sighed.

                “Another cat in my tower?” Tony grunted.

                “Chill out with it, dude,” Darcy groaned.

                “They are becoming friends, Tony. There is no corruption at hand,” Thor soothed.

                “I don’t like it,” Tony further complained.

                “You don’t like anyone hoarding in on your things. But Steve, nor the rest of us, belong to you. Let him calm down about last night. He’ll probably come to you in the morning to discuss it. Pursuing him against his wishes is only to make him angrier,” Natasha explained.

                “Go hang out with your science, bro. Talk to Steve tomorrow,” Darcy offered.

                Tony looked at all of them, still fuming. He knew they were right about letting Steve calm down but he was still not happy about him spending time with Loki. He was still not convinced Loki wasn’t plotting something and he worried Steve was a piece of the puzzle. Maybe Loki was bidding his time. Either way, Tony was going to prepare for whatever was coming.

 =======================================================================================================

                When Steve and Loki arrived back at the tower they appeared in Steve’s bedroom. When Steve fell back onto the bed with residual dizziness he found Loki climbing over him, resting between his legs and looking down at him with lust in his eyes. Steve, having regained his sense of balance, pushed Loki’s jacket off his shoulders and pulled him down into a kiss. They pressed into each other with sloppy kisses and rolling hips.

                “You know, I really like these suspenders on you,” Steve revealed.

                “Do you? What about like this?” Loki waved his hand down his body, leaving him without any shirt beneath the suspenders, only his soft skin and muscular figure. Fully on display Steve was mesmerized by Loki’s body. He ran his fingers down his chest and the panes of his stomach.

                “I like this better,” he breathed.

                “Good,” Loki leaned back down and kissed Steve more urgently. He began to unbutton Steve’s shirt and pushed it open. Loki began to suck and bite Steve’s neck. Steve moaned and keened into the attention. He was becoming hot and wanted less clothes between them. Loki then began moving Steve’s shirt up and off his body, revealing his torso.

                “Still a sight to behold. I’ve thought about you this way many times,” Loki admitted.

                “Really?” Steve blushed, grabbing Loki’s hips to keep them rocking against his.

                “Yes. Especially after that dream with you in the shower. I found myself astonishingly erect when I woke up. I had to finish myself almost immediately,” Loki moaned before licking a tripe up Steve’s neck.

                “Show me,” he half-ordered in response, eyes blown black with lust. Loki smiled and began to unbutton Steve’s pants and work them down and then doing the same with his own. He pulled out both their cocks and lined them up. Steve was completely pliant beneath Loki. He wanted nothing more than for Loki to continue what he was doing.

                “Steven, I am going to show you part of what I imagined doing with you. But, heavens, I never expected you to be so endowed. I am practically salivating at the sight of you. You are perfection,” Loki ground them together once more.

                “Oh, Loki,” he moaned, the pressure and Loki’s hands taking him was pushing him over the edge already. He needed to steady himself before coming too soon and embarrassing himself.

                “Yes. Say my name as loud as you want,” he gasped as he took both their cocks in his hand and jerked them quickly. He leaned forward and gave Steve deep and heated kisses as he worked them together, fingers squeezing the head and pressing his thumb to the slit of Steve’s dick. They were both close, the tension of the past few days adding to their current entanglement.

                _Loki loki loki loki_ was chanted like a prayer as Steve spilled over and came in hot bursts across his chests and over Loki’s fist. Loki, upon seeing Steve completely unfold, followed and his semen pooled with Steve’s. Both were spent.

                “That was – I’ve never – you were wonderful,” Steve stumbled as he pulled Loki down for another kiss, staring at him with adoration and affection. Loki was almost taken aback by the loving look in Steve’s eyes.

                “There is much more to come of our time together,” he smiled and quickly magicked them clean. He laid down next to Steve and curled into his shoulder, rest his body against Steve’s and just breathing him in. He felt complete contentment as they melted into each other on the bed. After Steve fell asleep Loki happily teleported back to his room, falling into a blissful slumber as Milton sleep on his lap.


	9. Discoveries and dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve decides to investigate some things on the internet and later goes on a date he would rather avoid.

                Steve woke up feeling alive. He was still spinning from the date and affections for the night prior and was reluctant to anything beyond reveling in it from his bed. Loki was warm and friendly and erotic. He hadn’t known what to expect before the date began but the way it ended was exceedingly satisfying. But now his worry was that he wouldn’t be enough and he knew so little. He didn’t even know the name for what him and Loki had done. But then it occurred to him, there were several gigabytes of porn on the computer Tony had given him. He didn’t open any of them but now his curiosity was taking over.

                He pulled the laptop onto the bed and started sorting through the oodles of files that were already available. Most were of heterosexual couples but he found several folders dedicated to homosexual porn for men. There was even a folder of Captain America specific porn, wherein one of the actors played the Captain. Steve immediately deleted that file.

                He began with a short video that caught his eye. One actor was fair skinned with dark hair like Loki’s while the other was blonde with light eyes. They were making out sloppily and rutting against each other on the bed. The blonde, who was on top, began to kiss down the body of the brunette until he got to his cock. Licking a long stripe up the underside he adjusted the brunette’s legs so they were over his shoulders. Then he kissed lower until his tongue was licking across the brunette’s asshole. He arched his back in pleasure as the blonde got to work eating him out. Steve was completely aroused and wished he was kneeling between Loki’s legs at that moment. Instead he pictured them doing what he was seeing in the porn and began to work himself over. His hand moved up and down his shaft in the same manner Loki had done to them the night before. God, Loki was so good. He wanted to make Loki feel the same way he made Steve feel next time they were together. He imagined taking Loki in his mouth and suddenly he was coming all over his fist, breathing heavily under half-lidded eyes.

 

                Steve was on his run in the gym when Thor and Clint entered to practice hitting targets. Natasha and Maria followed with their own session in mind. Then he saw Sam as well, which made Steve stop his run to greet him.

                “Hey, Sam. What are you doing here?” he asked beaming.

                “Nick called me in for a meeting. I guess you guys got some intel that suggests my being needed for whatever mission might come out of it. All very official,” he explained.

                “Are you here to train? Wanna join me on my run?” Steve suggested.

                “Nah, man. No keeping up with you regardless. I’m here to work on target practice anyhow. And I’m not about to wear myself out before the meeting in 2 hours,” he began, “So how have you been feeling since I saw you last? You certainly look better.”

                “I’m much better. Just amazing. I’ve been able to sleep and start exploring some stuff. I’m feeling good,” he offered, knowing he needed to be vague while also knowing Sam would understand.

                “I’m glad to hear that. I am. If anyone deserves some chill and happiness then it’s you,” Sam smiled, “Also, your girl Darcy called me back. Gotta hot date.”

                “Oh yea? You’ll have to tell me how that goes,” Steve giggled.

                “You will get loads of details that you will not need, promise,” he finished before heading off to where Natasha stood with her weapons duffle. He watched them walk away and got back to his run, then he saw Loki and Wade enter the training area as well. He tried not to stare at them and crack a smile but it was difficult. Loki gave him a look and a wink before turning his back to fight with Wade. Then Steve was grateful to already be running, otherwise his blush would be prominent.

                Loki looked to be teaching Wade how to better move his body in hand-to-hand combat. Wade would move to hit and Loki would dodge, then correct his form. It was focused and patient and Steve was becoming turned on by the sight. He needed to get ahold of himself or he would be finishing his laps with an erection. So he thought about, instead, how thoughtful Loki’s action was. People rarely gave Wade any time of day and Loki was dedicating some time with him to train. Steve was smiling again in a way that threatened to break his face.

                After a few minutes he thoughts were interrupted by Thor yelling, “LOKI!” As Steve turned his head he saw all their weapons floating overhead and the targets replaced by, what he assumed, as a fake unicorn as Wade laughed maniacally. Steve struggled not to laugh as well. As far as tricks go it was extremely benign but a disgruntled Thor was always amusing. Steve had finished his run and gave Loki a sweet look before Loki rolled his eyes and waved the illusion away.

                “Focus on your own training,” Clint barked at them and threw a knife that lodge in the wall directly adjacent to Wade’s head.

                Wade just flipped him the bird and turned back to Loki, gesturing as he asked questions. Thor was smiling at Loki but turned back to work on the session with Clint. Natasha was helping Falcon correct his stance and Maria was taking note of his progress. After surveying the gym Steve walked back to the showers to clean up.

                Steve was under the spray and soaping up when he heard footsteps in the bathroom. Their shower room and changing area had individual stalls that afforded them privacy. Because they were designed by Stark they were sleek and had several high-tech features. The showerhead alone had more than a dozen settings. Steve was a simple man and didn’t need much to enhance his shower experience but Loki seemed to disagree as he appeared in the shower stall next to Steve.

                “Why hello, Captain,” he greeted by leaning forward to kiss Steve under the flow of water.

                “H- hi,” Steve breathed, surprised and suddenly very aware of his and Loki’s nudity.

                “You seemed like you could use some company,” Loki offered before pulling Steve’s body to be entirely flushed with his. He let his hands wander up Steve’s torso as another gripped his ass. Steve could only swallow and press against him in return.

                “I didn’t really need help cleaning up, but I certainly don’t mind this,” Steve smiled.

                “If we had more time I’d handle your properly, I just did not intend to miss this site. Knowing you were nude in here was more than enough temptation,” he purred. His hand was now slipping down to stroke Steve’s cock. Steve’s knees nearly buckled at the contact and he pushed Loki back against the shower wall.

                “This time it’s my turn,” he moaned, taking Loki’s lips once more before dropping to his knees in front of him.

                “Oh, Steven. This is the most magnificent thing I have seen in ages,” he threw his head back as soon as Steve licked the head of his dick. Steve had never given a blow job before but watched enough that morning to give him ideas. He used one hand to firmly grip the base before taking the rest of it in his mouth, working his tongue around the tip. He then hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head in rhythm with his hand.

                “Fuck. Steven, that is heavenly. Please don’t stop,” Loki moaned, trying to keep his hips still so he did not thrust into Steve’s throat. But Steve took him deeper anyway and began to swallow as much as he could. He still gagged and tried to recover, Loki thread his fingers through Steve’s hair. The more this progressed the more worked up Steve found himself. He took his free hand and began to jerk himself off. When Loki looked down to realize he moaned and nearly growled.

                Steve pulled his mouth off Loki and began working him with his hand so he could look up at the god. Still jerking himself and close to coming. Loki squeezed his eyes shut and came all over Steve’s chest; strips of come painting his pecks, shoulders, and chin. Steve came soon after. By the time he caught his breath he just leaned forward to rest his head against Loki’s hip, trying to still himself in the moment and imprint the memory.

                “That…” Loki praised, “I did not teach you that. Should I be jealous of someone?”

                “I might….have watched some pornography,” Steve revealed, cheeks reddening. Loki looked down at him and smiled warmly.

                “Still blushing even though you just had my cock down your throat,” he pulled him to wipe his come away from Steve’s chin, then kissed him deeply.

                “Was I…alright?” Steve investigated, feeling suddenly insecure about his performance.

                “You were fantastic, darling,” Loki reassured, kissing him and pulling him so close that come was spreading across them both, “We should clean up, lest you want me stuck to you all day.”

                Steve pulled them both back under the spray and they washed each other. It was more intimate than their prior touches; soft and lingering with more attention paid to the details in each other’s bodies. Steve was still in awe of everything about Loki.

                “You’re beautiful, you know that?” Steve peppered soft kisses across Loki’s collar bone and shoulder.

                “No one has ever told me that before,” he breathed in reply, pulling Steve’s chin up to kiss him again.

                “Well, you are,” he reiterated as he brushed his hair back.

                “I should go before anyone suspects. I’ll see you in the meeting later,” Loki kissed before disappearing from the stall.

========================================================================================================

                Tony was waiting outside the briefing room to catch Steve. He looked nervous and flushed, clearly having been pacing for a time.

                “Cap, can we talk now? Please?” Tony begged.

                “Yes. Begin,” Steve sighed.

                “I need to apologize for trying to feel you up at the club the other night. I know it was not ok,” he began.

                “And?” Steve pressed.

                “And what? Did I do something else beyond being too touchy-touchy with your man bits?” Tony quirked.

                “I actually stopped being mad about the club thing. You were drunk. Sleazy, but drunk. And I knew you felt bad about it. What I am still mad about was not respecting my boundaries and trying to break into my apartment despite me telling you to give me space,” Steve explained. Tony looked thoughtful for a moment and then seemed to deflate. He knew Steve was right.

                “Yea, you’re right. I should have just waited but I was all anxious about it,” he offered.

                “Yea, you should have. But it’s done now. Don’t do it again,” Steve gave him a half smile before gesturing for them to enter to room.

                “So we’re good?” Tony quizzed.

                “We will be,” Steve assured.

                Tony accepted the answer and they all gathered. Sam saved Steve a seat towards the end and Darcy planted herself on his other side. Thor was seated across from Steve and Loki was leaning against the back wall, Steve could feel his stare burning into his back. Natasha, Clint, and Bruce were all on the other side of Thor where Nick was arranging some files. Peter waltzed in to perch near Darcy and Wade hovered behind him, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Tony then sat on the empty seat by Nick.

                Nick stood tall and pressed a button on the remote in his hand. The screen before them now had the image of a woman in dark green with long, black hair. She was carrying 2 assault rifles and had 2 men trailing her. Steve recognized her immediately and stifled his gasp, but the rest of his body tensed.

                “Madame Hydra, AKA Viper,” Nick announced, “Seems she has made her way back into our neighborhood.”

                “When did she get here?” Steve chirped.

                “We estimate between 2 and 3 weeks ago. We do not know where she has based herself but she’s been seen with several former HYDRA agents and seems to be collecting quite the weapons cache,” He explained.

                “Do we know why she’s here?” Steve continued.

                “No idea. But we assume it has something to do with you. Or Peter. We know she has been tracking some mutates but considering her past fights with the both of you we wonder if you are on her target list,” Fury laid out.

                “No one is coming anywhere near my Petey-pie,” Wade growled. Peter looked back to him and rolled his eyes warmly before leaning into his grasp.

                “Let it never be said that Peter did not have the craziest watchdog,” Clint interjected.

                “Do you want me to throttle you, Bird-man?” Wade shot.

                “Hey, none of that. Teammates. Take out your frustrations later,” Peter paused. Wade just shrugged and quieted.

                “Anyway, we have also seen her speaking with some scientists at Oscorp. Hence our worry about Peter. I intend to send Natasha and Loki in to gather intel,” he went on.

                “Wait. You’re sending in widow with Mr. Mind control?” Tony interrupted.

                “Yes. Do you have a problem with that?” Nick stared him down.

                “Won’t _he_ be recognized?” Tony pointed to Loki. Despite the attention, Loki looked positively bored by the display and instead focused on the book in his hand.

                “Loki, show him,” Fury ordered in annoyance. Loki looked up and snapped his fingers. Loki now appeared to be a petite, blonde woman with blue eyes. The outfit he was wearing was now a tight, black dress with forest green heels.

                “Whoa. Do that all the time so we can go out on girl dates!” Darcy squealed.

                Loki remained silent and looked to Steve who appeared amazed by the transition.

                “Huh. Were I so inclined I could just date you and I’d never get bored,” Tony smirked.

                “You would need to be of interest to me before I went anywhere near your bed, Stark,” Loki sighed before snapping his fingers again and returning to his previous state, “And you do not appeal to my tastes.”

                “I appeal to everyone’s tastes,” he sputtered. But Wade was laughing and holding his side to enhance the dramatics.

                “Can we get back to the mission details?” Clint grunted.

                “Yes. Widow, you and Loki will dawn his illusions and enter into the Oscorp facility as some employees who already work there. We have files ready for you both. Clint will track them from nearby. Maria as already established herself in their ranks so when you find her she can bring you up to speed. Does everyone understand so far?” he spoke.

                “I guess. I’m just not super on board with this plan,” Tony complained.

                “We can remove you from this mission if you’re going to be a problem,” Fury warned.

                “Ugh. Fine. On with it,” he waved his arms over his head.

                “After we collect more intel we can begin planning more steps. Right now we are just in data collection. Cap, you’ll be in charge of building a strategy with what we got. I’m pretty sure we are going to have to raid another facility with this one. Capturing Madame Hydra is going to be a top priority,” he finished.

                “Got it. When do we start?” Steve asked.

                “Tomorrow Loki and Widow will meet me with Maria at 6am. The rest of you can hang back until we call you. You on board?” Nick looked over to Loki and then Natasha.

                “Yes, sir,” she answered. Loki only nodded in the affirmative before looking back down to his book.

                “Then we are adjourned,” Nick closed the meeting.

                Clint looked tense as Natasha sought to calm him. It was likely he was still not comfortable working with Loki, especially with Loki being the first line of defense to protect Natasha. Steve wanted to speak with Loki and lend support but he knew that they needed to keep their distance. Thor was smiling proudly at Loki and pulling him in for a hug that Loki was not returning. Darcy was smiling at him in a way that definitely denoted teasing. Steve was about to leave the room before Natasha linked arms with him as they walked.

                “So, date tonight with Mary. 7:30pm at Tucci’s. Dress nice,” she practically ordered.

                “Fine. I’ll go on your date,” he sighed in defeat, “Can you at least tell me something about her? And don’t let her be a crazy fan like last time.”

                “She’s not crazy. She’s sweet and kind. Works for the library at NYU. She helps us with research a lot,” she explained.

                “Ok. But if the paparazzi mobs us I’m probably going to cut the date short,” he laughed, remembering how several photographers cornered him and this woman named Jessica at the theatre once. They had to duck out through a fire exit and caused quite the scene. Steve did not see her again.

                “Speaking of, have you seen the CapTracker Instagram? There’s pictures of you and Loki floating around on there,” Natasha informed. Steve tried to remain calm as she pulled up her phone. He was afraid there would be pictures of them kissing on the beach. When he looked at her screen he only saw them talking in the library, books blocking most of their bodies. 

                “What does ‘#Stoki2016’ mean? Or ‘#Frenemies’?” Steve wondered.

                “You should ask Wade. He will take to several strange tumblr pages,” she smiled.

                “What’s tumblr?”

                “Oh, you sweet, old man,” she gave him a light shove.


	10. When things do not go as planned, in the best way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki plays some tricks and dates go awry. Tony continues to be terrible.

                Steve was meeting Mary at the subway stop nearest the restaurant. He was not looking forward to a minute of it. Loki gave him a wicked smile as he left the tower and Steve would rather he was back there. But then he thought about not being able to take Loki on dates like this. It made him sad for a moment.  

                “Steve?” he heard behind him. He turned to see a lovely woman with dark, red hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful like Natasha said, but all Steve wanted to stare into were green eyes.

                “Mary, I presume? Nice to meet you,” Steve offered his hand.

                “It’s really nice to meet you too. I obviously have heard quite a bit about you,” she blushed.

                “You hungry? Natasha made us reservations at this place nearby,” he smiled.

                “Famished. I spent all day in the archives and forgot to feed myself. It’s a bad habit I need to break,” she revealed.

                “Ya know, I’ve done something similar,” he laughed.

                They walked to the restaurant while making polite conversation. She had been working at NYU for about 3 years before Natasha approached her needed some research. Bruce worked with her a few times as well. It seems they all get along. By the time they got to the place their table was ready to go and the staff were falling over themselves to ensure an excellent experience. While Steve appreciated it, he definitely would prefer he was treated like everyone else.

                “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be right back,” Mary excused herself to the restroom. Steve’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

**_Unknown number_ ** _: you should try the lemon chicken. Its superb._

**_Steve_ ** _: Nat? are you texting me from another burner phone?_

**_Unknown number_ ** _: wrong, darling. But good start._

**_Steve_ ** _: Loki?_

**_Loki_ ** _: Of course. I only hope to ensure you a successful first date._

**_Steve_ ** _: are you here?_

**_Loki_ ** _: wouldn’t you like to know._

                Mary reappeared and the waiter came to their table.

                “Are you ready to order?”

                “I’ll have the eggplant parmesan and just some water to drink, please.” Mary began.

                “I’ll have the lemon chicken with a side salad,” he smiled.

                “Of course, I’ll have both orders right out,” the waiter took their menus and went back to the kitchen.

                “So, I know you’re from here originally. But have you ever lived anywhere else?” she asked.

                “D.C. for a time. Used to have an apartment there before the incident. I’ll probably get another there eventually. What about you?” he responded.

                “Oh, I’m originally from Ohio but came here for school and decided to stick around. There’s just so much to do here and so much to see. I just couldn’t go back to Ohio even though my family would prefer it,” she giggled.

                “Yea, it’s just me here. No one to bug me about going back to any place,” he didn’t mean to sound bitter but he was sure he did when he saw her eyes go wide, “Sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out that way or sound judgmental.”

                “No, it’s fine. I get it. It’s not like we don’t all know about your family and stuff,” she soothed. But he was anything but. He knew she meant well but he hated that there was nothing of his own. His entire past was aired on the history channel on a regular basis and his entire childhood was practically on display at the Smithsonian.

                “Yea well, I guess there isn’t much to tell you about myself then,” he sighed and took a large drink of his water. She looked uncomfortable and he wasn’t sure how to proceed. Thankfully, the waiter arrived with their meals so something could break the tension.

                “So, eggplant. Do you not eat meat by chance?” he decided to ask.

                “None. I am a vegetarian. Have been for a few years,” she seemed relieved.

                “You have more self-control than I do then. I don’t think I could give up burgers,” he laughed.

                “I just don’t like how we treat livestock in this country. Too many farms cut corners and I don’t want to encourage those policies by eating meat until they change,” she almost ranted, “But if other people want to eat meat I won’t stop them,” she recovered.

                “Oh, I get it. Bruce is a vegetarian too. But I think it’s more for health concerns than anything,” he offered.

                She smiled and started eating her meal. At first she seemed pleased but then she very quickly grimaced and spat her food back out on her plate.

                “Is something wrong?” Steve asked in concern.

                “Yes, something is wrong. There is chicken on this plate,” she was upset ad rising form her seat to flag down a waiter. When one approached he looked worried. Steve tried to give him a soft smile but Mary’s scowl was enough to put him on edge.

                “Is there a reason you put meat on my plate when I specifically asked for the vegetarian option?” she demanded.

                “I’m sorry, mam. It must have been a mistake in the kitchen. We can get you a new plate. And we can comp this meal,” he stammered.

                “No. Not good enough. I just had meat in my mouth for the first time in almost 5 years and it’s your fault,” she seethed. Steve was less than impressed with her attitude towards the waiter and was ready to jump to his defense.

                “Wait. Stop. Sir, you can go back to the kitchen. Don’t worry about the meal,” Steve interjected. Mary looked at him confused and the waiter quickly escaped to the back of the restaurant.

                “Why?” was all she could manage to say.

                “I wasn’t thrilled with the way you spoke to him. He’s the waiter, not the cook. And mistakes happen. You didn’t need to be so rude to him,” he expressed. She looked completely crestfallen and sat back in her seat.

                “I’m sorry. I got really worked up over it. Maybe we can just go somewhere else and start the night over?” she looked up.

                “Now it’s my turn to apologize. I don’t think I’m feeling up to it now. I think I’m going to call it a night. It was nice meeting you though,” he nodded and walked towards the exit. Mary looked into her lap and felt completely ashamed at her display. Steve felt a little bad for scolding her but she should not have gotten so irate over such a small mistake. He was feeling annoyed and a little lost as he walked back towards the tower. His phone buzzed again.

**_Loki_ ** _: did she not like the chicken?_

**_Steve_ ** _: did you contaminate her meal?_

**_Loki:_ ** _maybe. I’m a rather jealous god and don’t like when I have to share. And it’s not like a poisoned her._

**_Steve_ ** _: I’m trying to figure out whether I should be mad or not._

**_Loki_ ** _: did I upset you with my trickery?_

**_Steve_ ** _: no. Not really. I suppose it’s good to know what kind of a person she is. And it’s not like I was going to see her again anyway._

**_Loki_ ** _: I should hope not. Otherwise I would not have been nearly as nice the second time around._

**_Steve_ ** _: you’re a menace._

**_Loki_ ** _: I never claimed otherwise._

**_Steve_ ** _: where are you?_

                “Right here,” spoke a voice next to him. When he looked to his right he saw a woman with long, black, hair, stunning green eyes, and olive skin. She was wearing a black sundress and black flats, with a dark green ribbon around her waist.

                “Are you…?” he looked at her.

                “You can just call me Lucy. It’s just a simple disguise, Captain,” she smiled.

                “I prefer to look at you,” he smiled.

                “I think the public would disagree,” she sighed.

                “I guess. You do make for a very pretty girl, though. At least your eyes didn’t change,” Steve observed. He then took her hand in his as they walked.

                “Public displays of affection? My, my,” she giggled.

                “When else can I walk with you like this with people everywhere?” he asked.

                “Maybe in the future, but certainly not now,” he leaned in closer to Steve and put his head on Steve’s shoulder, “I cannot walk into the Tower like this with you. Whatever will the Avengers think of you practically bringing a stranger home?”

                “Surprised would be a start,” he laughed.

                “I imagine we could find several ways to surprise them,” she demurred and Steve began to blush.

                “Most definitely. I can’t even imagine the look on Phil or Tony’s faces if they knew. Might be really satisfying,” he revealed.

                “I imagine it would be. Stark might simply implode,” she joked.

                “We’re only a block from the tower now. Should we part ways here?” Steve asked, not really wanting to let go.

                “Alas, we should. I’ll simply meet you in your room later,” she leaned up and kissed his cheek, “Until next time,” and she disappeared down another street and into the crowd. Steve was, again, pleased and surprised by how his evening turned out. He didn’t think a bad date could turn into another soft moment with Loki, even if it was with him in disguise. He was smiling bright as he entered to tower and made his way to the common area. His joy was short-lived when he saw an angry looking Natasha waiting for him, Darcy and Peter were sitting nearby seemingly waiting to watch this encounter. They both had a plate of cookies in front of them with Crookshanks at their feet.

                “Want to explain to me why you ditched Mary and met up with some mystery woman?” she blurted.

                “Uhh…,” Steve panicked.

                “You dog! Steve, I had no idea you had it in you. Two ladies in one night?” Darcy bellowed.

                “It’s not like that. I swear. Mary was…not as nice as you made her seem. She was super rude to the waiter and I didn’t really want that date to continue anyhow. The other woman, well, her name is Lucy. I had met her at the library last week and we just sort of ran into each other on my walk back,” he attempted. Never very good at lying, he was worried Natasha would see right through his ruse.

                She seemed to think about it for a moment before moving forward with her interrogation, “Mary. Mary was rude to a waiter?”

                “Yea. Some meat ended up on her plate and she practically berated our server,” he explained.

                “Well, she’s super intense about the no meat thing so I guess that reaction might make sense,” she processed.

                “Wait, how did you know about Lucy?” he pressed.

                “Instagram. Twitter. TMZ. You name it. Everyone wants to know who the mystery girl is. Especially since you were holding hands and she kissed you,” Natasha held up her phone. And she was right, there were several outlets who had managed to capture him and ‘Lucy’ walking and got the peck on the cheek.

                “Oh my god,” Steve buried his face in his hands.

                “Awww , it’s cute. He’s all embarrassed,” Peter teased.

                “Privacy does not exist for Avengers, Steve,” Natasha finished.

                “Tell us everything!” Darcy demanded.

                “About?” Steve was confused, “I just did.”

                “About Lucy. Duh. What does she like? Are you gonna go on a date? Details, Cap. Details,” she exploded into a fit of giggles with Peter.

                “Um. I don’t know that much. She likes to read, goes to school, lives in Manhattan. She’s nice, doesn’t fawn over me like the rest of the public,” he disclosed.

                “But are you going to date her?” Peter coaxed.

                “Yes. Probably. I don’t really know yet. Too soon to tell,” he tried to convince them. He just wanted to escape this conversation and hide in his room. But he knew any chance at that happening any time soon was gone as soon as Tony bounded into the room.

                “Cap! Who is the sexy lady you were pawing?” he pestered.

                “Do I have to discuss this again?” Steve whined.

                “How have we not heard about this woman before? Hiding your girlfriend from us?” Tony chided.

                “No. Not my girlfriend. Just a girl. It was one kiss and some hand holding. Why does everyone care so much?” Steve groaned

                “Because you practically an anomaly. Well, not practically. You are an anomaly. You haven’t so much as kissed anyone since Peggy Carter back on the 40s. This is something to celebrate,” he beamed.

                “I’d rather people left it alone and let me go to bed. I am tired and we all have to be up before 6 tomorrow,” he reminded.

                “Boo. Deflection!” Darcy uttered.

                “Goodnight, everyone,” Steve waved as he took off for the elevator.

                “You’re a huge tease, Steve,” Darcy joked.

                “Did any of you know?” Tony pointed at all three of them.

                “Nope. I was convinced he was going to enter hermithood,” Peter shrugged.

                “He’s a mystery, Tony,” Natasha breathed.

                “Indeed he is,” Tony narrowed his eyes and grumbled.

 

                Steve entered his room to find Loki sprawled on his bed with a very smug smile on his face. Steve just smiled and started peeling off his jacket and toeing off his shoes.

                “You are a trouble maker,” Steve informed.

                “Oh?” he smirked.

                “Starting to wonder whether or not you’re worth the trouble,” he joked.

                “I think I can definitely prove that I am,” he purred.

                “You don’t say?” he raised a brow and crawled over to Loki on his bed.

                “I can. And will. But not tonight, we must rise quite early,” he reminded.

                “True. I am kind of glad you’re doing more missions with us. Means they’re starting to trust you,” he laid down next to Loki and ran his fingers across his arm.

                “Not trust, Steven. They merely see my use as an illusionist,” he replied and pressed his body to Steve’s, seeking more contact. Steve just smiled and pulled him into his chest. Loki eagerly melted into him and relaxed against his body.

                “Either way, if the mission goes well it could do a lot to get them to trust you. And I get to watch you preform,” he offered.

                “You will be there in the morning?” he asked.

                “Of course. My boyfriend is going on a mission with Natasha and you think I’m not going to watch?” As soon as the word ‘boyfriend’ left his mouth he tensed.

                “Calm yourself, Steven. You term, ‘boyfriend’ is accurate,” Loki assured.

                “It was weird to say. I mean, I’ve never…” he trailed off. Not certain what his point was even going to be as he was still processing the affirmation of their relationship.

                “You’ve never had a partner before? Is that what you are meaning to say?” Loki inquired.

                “You could say that. I’ve never even been on a second date with anyone, let alone all the things we’ve done together so far,” he blushed.

                “I intend to have many dates with you and cause many more incidences of you blushing like this,” he ran a finger down Steve’s jaw.

                “I believe it,” he kissed the top of Loki’s head. They remained there, wrapped up together on Steve’s bed until Loki began to yawn.

                “I think I should retire to my quarters for the evening. If I stay in your bed my hands will wander and very little sleep will be had for either of us,” he teased.

                “Maybe tomorrow night, then,” Steve yawned.

                “Mmm, yes,” he reached up to give Steve a deep kiss before disappearing from the bed. Steve just smiled and brought his fingers to his lips, tracing the spot where Loki’s lips just were.


	11. A mission and more time to bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes on the mission with some of the team. Meanwhile, Steve spends some quality time with Sam and Darcy.

                Natasha and Loki were standing in front of Maria going over files and correcting some details. Steve was drinking coffee with Thor and Tony, who was barely alive, and Bruce who sipped tea while double checking the itinerary. Steve was trying not to watch Loki but he honestly couldn’t help it. Loki was now turning to Natasha and changing her appearance; he lengthened her hair and made it a lighter red. She also now had freckles and thinner lips. When wandered over to Bruce, who hadn’t looked up until now, he was thoroughly confused. Everyone giggled and Bruce ducked away from her affections. Loki was now the blonde woman he displayed the day before.

                Clint walked in and stared both of them down and huffed, “I know its just you guys but this isn’t any less weird.”

                “I can make you a woman too, if you like,” Loki teased.

                “Yes, please!” Natasha laughed.

                “Both of you are terrible,” Clint groaned as he checked his gear again.

                “So, we are three ladies carpooling to work together. Just normal gals,” Maria smiled, “Let’s head out.” Natasha and Loki followed her before climbing into a cab while Clint took off in a different car.

                “Bye. Back to bed now. Back to sleep for us,” Tony complained.

                “Not tired,” Bruce replied.

                “C’mon, Cap. Be my cuddle buddy,” he grasped at Steve’s general direction.

                “Going on my run,” he laughed at Tony’s expense.

                “But, Steeeeeve,” he whined, “You’re all big and warm. And your sweet ass will help me sleep.”

                “No touching,” Steve batted his hands away and left for the gym.

                Bruce kept staring at Tony who was struggling to remain upright in every possible way. Tony watched Steve leave the room.

                “So, that curiosity about Steve? Still just curious?” Bruce gave him a look.

                “Curiosity can still mean I want to see what’s in his pants,” he yawned.

                “You should really lay off. Steve is, probably, straight and if he wasn’t I don’t think you’d be his type. I imagine he’d find the most wholesome and old-fashioned gay man in Manhattan and adopt a bunch of kids,” Bruce mused.

                “But he probably blushes all the way down to his briefs. Who doesn’t want to see that?” Tony laughed.

                “Go back to bed. I’ll be in the lab,” Bruce just sighed as he left Tony to slump into a chair.

 =========================================================================================================

                After he finished his run and got showered off Steve was meeting Sam for what amounted to brunch. When he started moving into the common area in the residential suites he heard heavy breathing and moaning coming from the living room. If he didn’t know any better, he would think that there were people having sex in a location people can easily find them. When he turned the he realized he did not know better. He knew absolutely nothing, it turns out, because Wade was giving Peter a blow job right on the center couch, sun pouring in from the windows over them. He rarely saw Wade out of his costume and now he seemed more gentle than he could’ve imagined. Wearing only a t-shirt and sweats it appeared he and Peter were having a lazy morning cuddle before getting worked up.

                Steve wanted to turn around and leave the room but he was caught up in what felt more intimate than sexual between them. Peter was running his fingers over the top of Wade’s head and whispering _I love you I love you I love you_ as he felt the full force of Wade above him. Wade pulled off Peter’s cock and move up to kiss him tenderly, “I love you too, baby boy.” They kissed and nuzzled each other. Steve actually felt a little choked up.

                “We should move to your bedroom, I think. I don’t want any more clothes on you and there’s no way you’ll agree to get naked out here,” he laughed into Peter’s neck as he gave him more soft kisses.

                “You’re right. I only agreed to this because you tricked me,” he breathed, wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck and shoulders.

                “I’ll carry you,” Wade stood up and Steve backed out in the hallway so as not to be spotted. They disappeared into Peter’s room in the tower and Steve felt himself immobile in the hallway. The moment he caught Peter and Wade in was not entirely unexpected, multiple had caught them on more than one occasion. But now that he had it wasn’t exactly what he expected. It wasn’t raunchy and loud like Wade’s general demeanor. It was sweet and soft. Steve felt loneliness creeping up in his chest again. He had Loki, but did he really have Loki? Could he have him like that? He needed to get out of his head and find Sam.

 

                Sam was leaning back in his chair while scrolling through something on his phone. When he looked up to see Steve he gave him a look of disbelief before he sat down to join him.

                “So, Lucy?” Sam asked.

                “Oh. Yea, about that…” Steve tried to begin.

                “Are you attracted to both? Is she some secret girlfriend? What’s going on?” Sam quizzed, a smug smile was still sitting on his face.

                “Ok, first off, not ‘attracted to both,’ I definitely prefer men. That much is clear to me now. And she’s not a girlfriend. Just a friend,” he had no idea what to tell Sam, telling him about Loki was not on the table and there was no story he could imagine to explain Lucy.

                “You definitely prefer men?” Sam smiled.

                “Yes. I do. I finally ventured into viewing porn and my tastes became clear pretty quickly,” he pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to fight off his embarrassment.

                “Ok then. That settles that. Let’s take you to a gay club,” he joked.

                “God, no,” he groaned.

                “Then how else can we get you laid?” he smirked.

                “I don’t want to ‘get laid’, Sam. I want a relationship. And sex. Not just the latter. But you can’t exactly go about dating like a regular person in our situation. Plus, it’s not like I can meet a guy and just bring him back here. And I’m not exactly out yet. I’m still figuring all of this out,” Steve sighed, he was worked up over it. He was with Loki and wanted him all the time, but they couldn’t be open about it. At least not yet.

                “You know; you can get your own apartment. A secret one even,” he offered.

                “That everyone would know about and show up at,” he deadpanned.

                “Oh man, so you need to learn a few things. Where do you think Darcy lives when she’s not here? Or Wade? Or even Natasha?” Sam began.

                “Well, I know Wade and Natasha have other apartments. I’ve been to Nat’s,” he replied.

                “Ha. Ok, Wade has like 3 apartments. 1 for him and Peter that everyone knows about, 1 for him and Peter that no one noes about, and 1 that I’m pretty sure he only uses to store weapons. And if you think the apartment Nat took you to was the one she actually lives in all the time then you are gravely mistaken. And Darcy has a secret place in Brooklyn. It’s where she brings her ‘hipster fuck boys’ so Jane doesn’t judge her,” Sam revealed.

                “Wow. That’s…we are a dysfunctional group of people,” Steve snickered.

                “You don’t know the half of it,” Sam rolled his eyes, “Go talk to Pepper. She can get you all squared away and no one has to know. Secrets on top of secrets. Then you and Darcy can both take your fuck boys to apartments in the city.”

                “Ahh, maybe. I don’t know,” Steve was considering it. He could take Loki there. They could be alone and not need to worry about hiding. If Steve woke up from nightmares Loki could be next to him in bed instead of sleeping on a different floor. Sam might be onto something, “You know what, I might talk to Pepper.”

                “Do it up, man. I won’t bother you when you’re trying to get it in,” he bellowed.

                “Why hello, boys,” Darcy greeted as she walked into the dining area, all smiles with Crookshanks and Milton in her arms.

                “You got yourself another cat?” Sam pestered.

                “No. This cutie is Loki’s. A little gift from our Stevie,” she teased. Sam looked at him and raised both his eyebrows.

                “As a thank you. For the dream thing. He likes cats and didn’t have one so I just got him a rescue kitten,” Steve sort of lied.

                “Aren’t you just a sweetheart,” he giggled.

                “I try,” he sighed.

                “Steve is always sweet. In fact, next time he goes out for dinner he is going to bring me back cupcakes,” she announced as she placed Milton in Steve’s lap.

                “I guess I am. Or we could all go out today. I’ll buy you as many cupcakes as you want,” he looked up at her.

                “If I wasn’t trying to get this one into bed I’d drag you down the hall right now,” she flirted.

                “Baby girl, you think you need to try? We can go right now,” Sam squeaked.

                “Oh, Sam. Give the girl some credit. You need to earn an invitation to her bed,” Steve laughed.

                “I am only slutty sometimes,” she joked while sipping on tea.

                “Who’s slutty?” asked Tony as he stumbled into the common area with a giant mug of coffee.

                “Me. Sometimes,” she responded dryly.

                “Well, we can give that label a test if you want,” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

                “Nah, I’m already on that mission. Find your own,” Sam interjected as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

                “Ugh. All of you are just slutty with each other,” he took a drink, “Why are there two cats in my kitchen?”

                “Not your kitchen, Tony. Everyone’s kitchen. Common area and all that,” Steve reminded.

                “Besides, Milton needs to see his other daddy,” Darcy squealed as she plopped Crookshanks on Sam.

                “His other daddy?” Tony asked.

                “Steve! Steve is Milton’s other daddy. Loki and Steve are his gay dads,” Steve choked on his tea as she said it.

                “Calm down there, champ,” Sam taunted.

                “Not even going to ask. Too tired. I’ll bother you about it later. Need food,” he grumbled as he started rifling through the cabinets.

                “Can we go out for lunch now?” Sam pressed.

                “Yes. I have been wanting some curry for ages,” Darcy grunted, “Let’s go!”

                Sam and Steve followed her out while the cats played under the table, much to Tony’s chagrin. All three of them were more relaxed out of the tower. They went to a Thai restaurant 3 blocks over before Darcy dragged them to a cupcake shop 4 more blocks away. She definitely talked Steve and Sam into buying her a dozen cupcakes she was going to stockpile in her room. When Darcy’s phone buzzed she freaked out and started shoving Steve.

                “What? What’s happening,” he was confused.

                “Look! On CapTracker they think I’m a weird groupie!” Darcy held up her screen to show them both.

                “Well, they don’t even mention me at all. They racist,” he smirked.

                “Fixing this right now. Selfie time!” she held up her phone and managed at least one photo where she is smiling along with Sam while Steve looks mostly flustered. She typed in #notagroupie and #SHIELDbuddies.

                “What does that mean? The pound sign and words that follow? Steve asked after she posted the picture.

                “Ok, so that’s called a hashtag. And it’s sort of a weird way of meta-communication or label and way to search on the site,” she patted him on the head as she explained.

                “Can you tell me what #Stoki2016 means then? I think I can figure out #CaptainAmeribooty,” he said, lips tight.

                “Stoki? Oh my god! You know now! That’s amazing, I have to text Thor,” she beamed.

                “Still haven’t explained anything…”

                “So, Stoki is Steve plus Loki. Stoki. There’s also Spideypool, Spiderman plus Deadpool, Clintasha is Clint plus Natasha. You get the drift,” she prattled on.

                “Huh. 2016 is weird,” he sighed.

                “You don’t know the half of it,” Sam jeered, “Do not tell him the rest of it,” he whispered to Darcy.

                “We’re trending on Twitter!” Darcy announced as she waved around her phone.

                “Yep. Weird,” he laughed.

 ======================================================================================================

                Loki, Natasha, Maria, and Clint strolled into the tower from the roof near 6pm. Steve wasn’t sure what to expect but he didn’t think he would see Maria leaning on Loki and laughing. Natasha was smiling too while Clint looked as disgruntled as always. Tony eyed all of them and looked to Steve to mouth _What the Fuck?_

                “I take it things went well?” Bruce chimed in.

                “Oh yea. So this guy,” Maria pointed at Loki, “Might be better than Natasha at flirting/espionage.”

                “Hey,” Natasha scolded.

                “I honestly hate, hate, _hate_ to admit it but he got a lot of information and managed to make some interesting connections,” Clint grumbled.

                “Really?” Steve asked with a smile.

                “Yep. Dude can flirt. He got one of the director to agree to drinks next week and he got into his office alone, took a lot of pictures of files. We have so many more names now,” Maria revealed.

                “Flirting is not a skill,” Tony inserted.

                “It is when Loki does it,” Maria giggled. Loki looked to Steve and saw him looking a little stiff. Steve was torn between feeling proud that Loki had done so well while also feeling pangs of jealousy.  

                “If you’ll excuse me, I would like to check on some things. Am I still needed this evening?” Loki interrupted.

                “You can go. The nerds can process all the information we collected,” Clint waved him off.

                “Then I shall see all of you later,” Loki nodded as he left. Loki had been out of the room no more than 30 seconds before Steve’s phone buzzed.

**_Loki_** _: come to my room_.

                Steve excused himself and took the elevator to Loki’s room. He didn’t know why he wanted to see him but he was excited to be alone with him again. When he knocked on the door JARVIS let him enter and informed him that Loki had granted Steve access to his suite until further notice. When he walked into the living room he had hardly took 5 steps before Loki grabbed him and pressed their bodies together.

                “You look tense,” he purred as he held Steve firm to him and nuzzled his face into Steve’s neck.

                “I might have been worried about you today. And maybe also a little jealous that you spent the day flirting,” he smiled.

                “Oh, Captain. Jealousy does not suit you. They were marks. Nothing more. You are the only man I intend to flirt into bed,” he nibble on his ear and Steve felt goosebumps rise across his flesh.

                “Are you flirting with me now?” he teased.

                “I’m not doing a very good job if you have to ask,” Loki smiled as he pulled Steve onto the couch, straddling him and paying a lot of attention to Steve’s neck; running the tip of his nose down the line of Steve’s jaw and then down his throat to place a kiss where it met his collar bone, “I missed you.”

                “I missed you too. Still feeling jealous though. Maybe you should keep reassuring me like this,” Steve breathed as ran his hands down Loki’s back and buried his face in Loki’s hair.

                “Just like this or do you have other desires in mind?” he pulled at the hem of Steve’s shirt and left small bites all along his collar bone, leaving the skin pink and raised.

                “I want everything,” Steve moaned as he rocked his hips up into Loki, “I’m so proud of you.”

                “Steven, this is a peculiar mix of arousal and appreciation,” he smiled down at him.

                “Well, you did so well today and you turn me on. Sometimes feelings combine at weird times,” he bit his lip and pulled Loki back down to kiss him.

                “I will gladly utilize all feelings you thrust upon me. However, any thrusting between us –“

                “Captain Rogers, Master Stark is trying to reach you,” JARVIS interrupted.

                “I hate this tower,” Loki mumbled as he pressed his face against Steve’s sternum.

                “What is it JARVIS?” Steve rolled his eyes, running his fingers through Loki’s hair.

                “Master Stark requests your presence for movie night.”

                “Fine. We will be down soon,” he groaned.

                “We, is it?” Loki smiled, “Whatever will they think if we come down from my room together?”

                “I can’t even make myself care right now,” he confessed as he gripped Loki’s ass and ground him down against himself, “I really wish we were anywhere else right now.” Both moaned as Loki’s ass pressed hard against Steve’s cock.

                “I _can_ arrange that,” he breathed and began to grind in tandem.

                “How about we go down for the movie and afterwards we can come up here together? Or my room?” Steve encouraged, pulling lightly on Loki’s hair.

                “Captain, am I being propositioned?” he purred.

                “Absolutely,” he smiled. Loki reluctantly climbed off Steve’s lap and pulled him up by his hand to follow. They kept their hands all over each other until they had to let go at the door.


	12. Secret bathroom conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Steve grow ever closer.

                When they walked into the common living room Darcy was holding both Crookshanks and Milton on her lap, Sam directly adjacent. Thor was practically being eaten by a beanbag chair while Jane was tucked in next to him. Maria was standing near Bruce with Pepper. Tony was in his usual armchair, feet propped up on the foot stool. Peter and Wade were nowhere to be seen, Steve assumed they still hadn’t left Peter’s room since locking themselves in earlier than day. Steve walked over to speak to Pepper while Loki settled into the empty couch near the windows.

                “Pepper, can I borrow you for just a minute?” Steve asked. She smiled while sipping her wine and Steve pulled her gently over to the empty kitchen. Tony was looking at them suspiciously.

                “I was wondering if you could help me, maybe, find a secret apartment?” Steve stumbled through.

                “Why do you look so nervous?” she laughed, “Of course. You have no idea how many of the people who live here actually have secret apartments. I mean, Wade has 2, neither of which I helped him find.”

                “Really? You can help me find one? I just need…privacy and space. I feel like I can’t get that here,” he explained.

                “You don’t need to explain. I understand. I can start going through my contacts tomorrow. Any particular area?” she started mentally processing his request.

                “Brooklyn. If you can swing it,” he smiled.

                “That’s easy. I can even find you a secure building with NDAs. No one will know you live there,” she winked.

                “Thank you, Pepper. That really means a lot,” Steve was relieved. He glanced over to Loki and imagined telling him they could possibly have a secret apartment where no one would bother them.

                “Go enjoy your movie night. I have to go work on some contracts for Tony,” she finished and gave him a light push towards the viewing area. Natasha had come in at some point and sat next to Darcy. Clint was hovering on the other side of Thor and Jane, nursing his beer. Loki was holding Milton and giving Steve a warm smile.

                “Tonight is musical night!” Tony announced. Bruce walked over to sit on a stool by the bar. Maria, surprisingly, sat on the end of the big couch Loki was occupying, leaving a space for Steve.

                “What musicals are we picking from?” Darcy piped.

                “Picking? Ha! Like I give you guys options?” Tony chuckled.

                “Come on, Tony,” Bruce shook his head.

                “Fiiiine. SweenyTodd. Rent. Into the Woods. And Wicked.” He listed.

                “How did you get a recording of Wicked?” Maria pressed.

                “I have my ways. I definitely did not pay the theatre a ridiculous amount of money to preform it for an assistant,” he grinned.

                “I haven’t seen or heard of any of them so I don’t mind which we watch,” Steve shrugged.

                “RENT!” Darcy shouted.

                “But it’s so sad,” Clint chirped.

                “So are all of them,” Sam added.

                “Sweeny Todd kinda ends on a happy note,” Jane quirked.

                “Sweeny Todd it is,” Bruce finished.

                The lights were dimmed, Loki magicked a blanket over everyone, and the movie began. Milton kept running back and forth between Loki and Maria. She giggled each time Milton tried to burrow into her lap. Darcy was snuggling up to Sam who was more than pleased as he put her arm over the back of the couch to let her settle in right to his side. Jane had already fallen asleep on Thor. Tony kept randomly glancing around at everyone. He looked tense and annoyed despite the relaxed and cozy atmosphere. At least once it looked like he was glaring at Loki.

                When Steve wasn’t paying attention Loki’s hand crept onto Steve’s thigh, the blanket concealing his movements. He gave Steve alight squeeze before moving his hand to where his leg met his pelvis, lightly dragging his fingers across Steve’s rapidly hardening bulge.

                “What are you doing?” he whispered.

                “I should think that much is obvious,” he whispered back. Steve tried to steady his breathing as Loki’s fingers began to apply more pressure. Steve thought he would be able to handle it for a moment before Loki unzipped his fly.

                “Oh!” he silently gasped. Loki was still looking at the screen as attentive as ever. Not even cracking a smile. But Steve was in sweet agony as Loki grasped his cock and slowly worked it. Steve shut his eyes immediately to keep himself from moaning, biting his lip until he was sure it was bleeding.

                “I really need to not be in this rom anymore,” Steve breathed heavy into Loki’s ear.

                “I shall leave a double here. Meet me in the bathroom. I have plans for you, Captain,” he finished. Steve tucked himself all the way back in his pants and excused himself. When he looked back he saw Loki sitting calmly, staring at the screen.

                When Steve entered the bathroom he found Loki there perched on the counter. He looked as smug as he pleased and beckoned Steve, closing the door and bolting it. He placed himself between Loki’s legs and ran his fingers through his hair, starting with light kisses on his face. Loki looked so lovely and handsome that Steve felt a little breathless.

                “So what was your plan for me?” he smirked.

                “Well, I was very much hoping you would have me. I’ve been imagining you taking me roughly against this counter all morning,” he brushed fingers along the back of Steve’s neck and kissed him back gingerly.

                “I – ah – that sounds really nice. But – I …” he wasn’t sure what to say. As much as he desired Loki he wasn’t so sure.

                “Are you nervous? I can certainly persuade you,” he bit Steve’s lower lip and moved his tongue along the lip and pushing in deeper and bringing their bodies closer.

                “No. Well, yes. I’m nervous. I just thought the first time I had sex might not…be in a bathroom."

                “Oh, Steven, darling. I apologize. I did not consider the gravity when I made the suggestion,” he was genuinely apologetic. Sex and virginity were not exalted in the same way on Asgard as on earth. Loki hardly remembered his first sexual experience, it being almost 600 years prior. And he couldn’t exactly count how many he’s had since.

                “It’s ok. I’m the weird one in this situation,” he blushed, frowning slightly.

                “Steven, stop that. No sorry faces to be had here,” he pulled up his chin, “Sexual relations were not of much importance for me until coming here. I intend to treat is with the same respect as you.”

                “You don’t have to go to any trouble. Just not in a bathroom,” he laughed.

                “No trouble? Captain, you put yourself into nothing but trouble for others yet ask for no one to go to any trouble for you. But I can assure you, that spending any number of hours letting you have me would be no trouble at all,” he kissed down Steve’s sternum.

                “Hours? Ambitious,” he giggled, “And, um, when you say ‘let me have you' do you mean…” and he couldn’t even finish his question all the way.

                “Absolutely precious. Good lord, Steven. When I would look at you I did not expect someone so pure. I don’t feel I deserve to have you at all,” he sighed.

                “I’d very much like to have you. And for you to have me. I hadn’t felt desire like this until I met you. Even when I first saw you,” he practically whispered.

                “Before or after you struck me?” he hummed, playing with Steve’s buttons.

                “I’d be lying if I didn’t say before. Your face was immediately captivating. I probably sketched you 4 times as soon as I found a moment. I had no idea what would happen between then and now – I mean, I assumed you would be another supervillain that we’d either topple or wouldn’t. Thought I might even never see you again, especially after the scepter. Thor thought you died. I just…didn’t know.” He was beginning to feel overwhelmed. A lot of different and complicated feelings were now bubbling to the surface.

                “I’ll take you somewhere. Somewhere beautiful. And I will dedicate hours if not days to exploring every inch of you and pleasing you in the way you truly deserve,” Loki was looking up into his blue eyes and running his thumb across Steve’s lower lip.

                “Now you make me think I don’t deserve you,” he beamed.

                “You most certainly don’t. I will only tarnish your glow; you deserve far better,” Loki simply closed his eyes and fell back against the mirror.

                “I thought we agreed no sorry faces,” he furrowed and it was his turn to lift Loki’s chin and soothe him. They were both riddled with pockets of doubt, despair, and loneliness.

                “I apologize, again. It seems I am dreadful at meaningful relationships. I am still bewildered by your want of me,” he expressed.

                “You read to me. For the first time in – god, 70 years, you made me feel like I wasn’t alone,” his eyes stung, he felt tears on the verge of breaking.

                “We are but two lonely men floating through a vast universe,” he proposed.

                “I’m not lonely when I have you,” Steve remarked and he couldn’t even begin to stop the few tears that escaped.

                “Emotional admissions were not what I had intended when I lured you to this bathroom,” he smirked, “but this is certainly more valuable than some stolen moments of lust.” He wiped the tears away and placed a firm hand on Steve’s hand, trying to anchor him.

                “Bucky used to say I had a habit of ruining the mood. He used to make me go out on double dates and more than a few times did it end rather abruptly when I managed to shift the mood to a very uncomfortable place,” he laughed.

                “Perhaps you should not have been trying to woo women who would not have known what to do with you,” he teased.

                “I don’t even know what to do with me,” he rolled his eyes and rubbed them.

                “Then I will help you,” Loki gave him a soft kiss and pulled them back together again. They had been in that bathroom for at least 20 minutes now and Steve did not have it in him to rejoin the group. All he wanted was to draw and go to sleep.

                “I don’t want to go back out there. Can we just go up to mine? I can draw. You can read. We can pretend like we don’t live in a tower that tracks us,” Steve practically begged.

                “I would like nothing better,” Loki hummed, “Go upstairs. I’ll excuse myself in a little bit and join you.”

                Steve held him very tightly for a few moments before letting go and going upstairs. He felt even closer to Loki now that he had an emotional outburst with him. He felt lighter and more grounded all at once.

 

                When Loki took his place back in his double’s place he took a feel for the room. It was quiet and calm. A song echoed through the room and everyone around him seemed lulled by it. Only Stark seemed on edge. He fidgeted and was restless. Loki took note of it and wondered why he seemed so displaced as of late. Should he be worried? He barely dwelled on that worry another moment because he knew Steve was waiting for him.

                When Loki joined Steve they spent the entire evening stealing kisses and wrapping around each other. Steve showed Loki several of his drawings, even the ones he drew of Loki. He loved all of them and marveled at their detail. He told Steve his work belonged on display with the masters. Then Loki read to him while Steve created more pieces, focusing on Loki’s soft features and getting lost in his eyes when they looked at him. Before they realized it they had fallen asleep, books and sketchpads strewn on the side of the bed, Steve’s face pressed gently between Loki’s shoulder blades.


	13. Explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doom attacks the city and all plans Steve and Loki had fall apart.   
> Also, angst. But there's fluff too.

                Steve felt a weight across his chest when he woke up in the morning. Loki’s hair was tickling his nose and their bodies were pressed together beneath his blankets. It was one of the first morning he had woken up feeling so relaxed. He wrapped his arms around Loki’s shoulders and gave him a light squeeze.

                “Why on earth do you wake up with the sun?” Loki murmured into Steve’s chest.

                “Someone was drooling on me, that’s why,” he laughed. Loki shot up briefly and looked down Steve’s body.

                “You were teasing me. You’re terrible. Back to sleep,” he yawned.

                “I’m afraid I need to get up and go for my run. But you are more than free to stay in my bed as long as you want,” Steve kissed the top of his head and tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

                “If you leave this bed I will be ever so cross,” he pressed his face harder to Steve’s neck and gave him soft and pleading kisses.

                “I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” he breathed.

                “I’m listening.”

                “I’ll let you take me anywhere in the world. We can have a proper date and pour ourselves into bed later. You can use as many tricks as you want,” Steve rolled Loki onto his back and kissed him from his neck down to his navel before surging back up to his lips.

                “You have given me a very tantalizing offer. I think I should accept it before you change your mind,” he wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist and kept them pressed together.

                “If you accept it then why are we still stuck together?” he smiled.

                “You are simply more tantalizing than your offer,” he kept a firm hold and drew his hand’s the squeeze Steve’s ass.

                “I should not encourage you at all,” Steve smirked, “but I’ll probably end up encouraging you all the time.”

                “Please, do,” he lightly fisted Steve’ shirt in his hands and released Steve from his legs. Steve pulled back from Loki and walked over to his dresser to change. He shucked off his t-shirt and briefs and changed into workout gear.

                “You should not be allowed to wear clothes,” Loki yawned.

                “I could say the same to you,” he commented as Loki stretched, very cat-like, and the blankets fell away to reveal his taut chest and abdomen. Steve always forgot that Loki was far more muscular than his clothing would have suggested. When he rose the blanket fell off his body entirely and he began to grab for his clothing, “I’m nearly positive we fell asleep with you still wearing clothes.”

                “You are practically a furnace. I could not remain clothed throughout the night,” he winked.

                “I wasn’t complaining about it,” Steve laughed.

                Before they could say much else an alarm sounded and JARVIS announced that Doom and some of his bots were attacking civilians near central park. Steve grimaced and tightened up immediately.

                “I will meet you down there, darling,” Loki gave him a quick peck before disappearing. Steve took the elevator down after he pulled on his Captain America uniform. It had been altered several times over the years and this current design was easily his preferred one so far. It was less bulky and was easier to pull on since it did not consist of so many pieces and layers. The mask piece was still his least favorite part and it seemed pointless at this juncture anyhow, it didn’t exactly hide his identity and it wasn’t strong enough to stop a bullet.

                When he walked up to the roof to meet the team he found Clint, Natasha, and Wade at the ready. Thor and Loki walked in behind him. Loki and Thor nodded over to them and travelled to Central Park using their Asgardian methods of transport, Peter was apparently already there as he had been passing by when the attack began. Tony would have to meet them there and there was no more time to waste. Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Wade boarded the jet and took off. Peter had his com system going and was communicating with Natasha. There were at least 2 dozen Doom bots wreaking havoc.

                Once they landed they found Peter having wrecked and webbed at least 5 bots. Thor had utterly demolished 7 more. Loki was luring them towards the center of the park while civilians scrambled away from the scene. Clint immediately started firing arrows to take some bots down, Natasha began firing a similar weapon. Tony chimed in that he was on his way while Steve scanned the perimeter for Doom or some sort of leader. He couldn’t find anyone that seemed to be commanding them at all.

                “Spidey-baby, where are you? Wade asked over the com.

                “North end of the park. I think the bots are building a bomb,” Peter informed.

                “On my way, sexy buns,” Wade replied as he began sprinting in that direction.

                “First off, no weird flirting or inappropriate chatter on the com. Second, are you sure it’s a bomb?” Tony pressed.

                “It’s not like they labeled it ‘TNT’ or ‘Explosives’ but I’m pretty sure,” Peter sassed.

                “I’m coming in. Thor, can you meet me? Loki, keep all civilians very far away,” Steve ordered.

                “I am approaching the spider man now,” Thor answered. Loki was silent as always but Steve could see him having trapped several bots in the middle of the park, all bound together and immobile, and now following Thor to redirect anyone remotely nearby.

                “Do we need the big guy?” Tony added.

                “He’s on standby. But I think he might come in handy if we need to dispose of a bomb,” Natasha interjected.

                “Call him,” Steve spoke.

                Once Steve was at the bomb sight with Peter, Wade, and Thor he realized how much more dangerous the situation was. It wasn’t a single bomb; it was a series of bombs. They were going to set off a chain reaction which could cause an indeterminable amount of damage across the city.

                “Science nerds, what do we do about this bomb?” Sam was now on the com system and was flying into the scene, “There are 9 in total, one will set off another.”

                “These are advanced and I need more time to figure out diffusing them. Time we Do. Not. Have,” Peter punctuated.

                “Big guy is here,” Clint perked as the Hulk landed and bounded towards the bombs. He roared and knocked out the last few Doom bots left. They were surrounded by wreckage and still had these bombs to deal with.

                “I literally have no ideas,” Tony offered.

                “If we can’t diffuse them then we need to move them. Maybe detonate them over the ocean?” Steve suggested.

                “Nope. Can’t be moved,” Wade added, “These are all rigged to just go ‘BOOM’ if we try to relocate them.” He pointed out the trap to Peter who faceplamed and nearly deflated.

                “Then what do we do?” Natasha started, “If we can’t move them can we contain the explosion? Control it?”

                “Everyone leave. Now,” Loki barked over the com.

                “What?” half of them replied.

                “Evacuate the premises immediately. I am eradicating the problem in but a few moments,” he ordered.

                Thor grabbed Wade and Peter and bolted out of the park. Natasha and Clint took the hint and left too. Hulk remained firm and Tony hovered in the sky, “What are you doing, Voldemort?”

                Before Steve could step in a large, blue dome surrounded the bombs, some trees, and Loki. Steve didn’t know what to do and he started to panic. He had no idea what Loki was planning but none of it seemed remotely safe.

                “Loki!” was all Steve could get out before all the bombs went off, trapped in the dome only the ground shook around them. Hulk trembled and was Bruce again. Tony dropped and Landed next to them. Everything inside the dome was on fire and Steve’s chest tightened. Was Loki burning? Was he dead? After when felt like ages the dome disappeared. The ground was charred and Loki was slumped against the rubble. He wasn’t moving and he was barely breathing.

                Steve sprinted over to where his body lay and moved any rubble that was atop him.

                “Loki?” he whimpered.

                “Is he…?” Tony started. Bruce was at Steve’s side now and trying to check Loki’s vitals. Steve reluctantly released him so Bruce could get a better look, but he kept his grasp firm on Loki’s forearm.

                “He will live,” Thor informed as he approached them. He plucked Loki from Bruce and began to carry him towards the jet, “He is weak, his powers are limited. He needs rest and sustenance. I will take him to the tower.” Thor pulled out his hammer and was gone soon thereafter.

                Steve’s heart was in his throat. He wasn’t going to be able to get to the tower fast enough. He knew that much. Tony and Bruce were going to want to gather up the intact Doom bots for inspection and that would take time. He didn’t think he would be able to focus knowing Loki was hurt.

                “I webbed a bunch of bots together, I think we can get them back to the lab if we bring in a truck,” Peter announced when he joined the rest of them near the explosion site.

                “Ok, that’s a start. I want what we can get of the bomb remnants too,” Bruce requested.

                “Spiderman and Deadpool can start on that, “Steve muttered.

                “I’ll take more surveillance of the area and get as many pictures as I can uploaded for JARVIS,” Tony volunteered. Natasha was looking at Steve with concern in her eyes and some sort of look he couldn’t read.

                “Cap, go back to the tower and check on Loki and Thor. We need to know what kind of damage those bombs were capable of. Maria already knows they’re coming,” Natasha practically ordered. Tony and Clint seemed unclear about what that little shift in power meant but they didn’t ask questions. Neither did Steve as he left without saying another word.   

                Loki was unconscious on a hospital bed in the medical wing of the tower. He was pale, much paler than usual. Thor was leaning against the wall near the bed. He didn’t look overly concerned with the state his brother was in and Steve didn’t know how to feel about that.

                “Friend Steven, are you here to check on Loki?” he asked.

                “Yea. How is he? The explosion looked…so bad. How did he even survive that?” Steve wondered.

                “Loki’s magic is very powerful. He contained the explosion like Natasha had suggested, but it requires he be within the container. He took a large amount of damage. He will be fine in a few days. Maybe less,” Thor explained. Steve did not feel any better about that. Loki was suddenly mumbling and twitching.

                “Var är han? Där är solen? ( _where is he? Where is the sun?_ )” he whimpered.

                “Solen? Vem är han? ( _The sun? Who is he?_ )” Thor replied.

                “Min sol. Han fyller mig med ljus. ( _My sun. He fills me with light_.)” Loki gave a faint smile, his eyes still shut. Steve thought he might not even be awake.

                “Vem är den här personen som fyller dig med ljus? ( _Who is this person that fills you with light?_ )” he pressed, he put his hand on Loki’s shoulder.

                “Hans ögon är havet. ( _His eyes are the ocean_.)” he sighed before wincing.

                “What is he saying?” Steve questioned.

                “He’s not making much sense. He keeps asking for someone who fills him with light.” Thor tried to explain.

                “Jag är rädd att han har mitt hjärta nu. ( _I’m afraid he’ll take my heart now._ )” Loki muttered, quietly and with trouble.

                Thor was just staring at him and did not know what to make of anything Loki was saying. He held Loki’s hand and sat beside the bed, “Loki said he’s afraid someone is going to take his heart. I don’t know if it’s a nightmare or something else. He was gravely injured. It is possible he will not make sense for some time.”

                “Vänligen lämna inte mig , Steven. ( _Please don’t leave me, Steven_.)” he whispered, Steve recognized his own name and looked to Thor, who looked confused; a brow furrowed.

                “What did he just say?” Steve requested.

                “He doesn’t want you to leave,” Thor spoke, “He must know you’re here. Perhaps he is not as injured as I thought.” Thor was smiling softly. Loki turned and tucked his head against the pillow. Steve let Loki’s words settle in his chest. Maybe Loki did know he was here, or maybe he meant for Steve to stay in a greater sense.

                He pulled up another chair from the wall and sat near Thor by the bed. Loki was looking better by the minute, but the bruises and cut across his body still left Steve feeling sick. If they were alone and no one was watching he would climb into the bed with him, just brushing his hair back and holding him close. But they didn’t get to be alone, not for a long time.

                “Before all of this. Before Thanos, the Chitari, and before whatever brought you here a few years ago…what was he like?” Steve asked.

                Thor was smiling again and had a small laugh, “Loki spent most of his time making people laugh.”

                “Really?” Steve replied, genuinely surprised by that answer.

                “Always the trickster. Our mother taught him magic when he was very young and he took to it right away. He would create small illusions throughout the castle. Father was not amused by his antics but it always made our mother smile. When we fought he always got the better of me. Even when I thought I had bested him with my weapons or my fist I would find myself on the losing end much later. He once turned my swords into eels during a sparring match. During Baldr’s birthday he made all the food dark green. It was highly unappetizing to look upon but it tasted fine. He was always doing things like that until…Signe,” he recalled.

                “Signe?” Steve tested.

                “He was to marry her. She was from a family of high-esteem. It would have been good for both of our families to join. They were reluctant at first, or at least Loki was. Over time he grew quite fond of her. He even travelled to Jotunheim to find a rare cat in the mountains there. He brought it to her as a courtship gift. She accepted it and they were inseparable. He had been happier than I’d ever seen him. One day we were celebrating and he had gotten mighty drunk on some mead and professed his deep love for her as we walked through the garden. But…things did not remain so joyous. A few weeks before their wedding ceremony she left his bed one night and tried to sneak into mine. I rebuffed her immediately but Loki caught her. She never wanted him, she only wanted to marry into our family and preferred me. He was heartbroken and flew into a rage before fleeing our home. He was gone for almost a 4 years. After he returned it took much time for him to begin to appear as himself again, he still played tricks but they were cruel. Just when it seemed I would truly have my brother back our father revealed that Loki was not Asgardian. He was Jotun and our father had taken him from the king there to raise. It was a treaty of sorts. It was then that Loki felt utterly broken and dejected. He disappeared again. When he returned this time…you know everything that happened after that,” he looked solemn and sad, eyes were pleading for something he could not place, “He is my brother regardless of his true parentage. I love him and only want his happiness.”

                “I…want that too. I don’t want him to feel so alone,” Steve stressed.

                “You are most kind to him, you and Darcy, and for that I am grateful. When you presented him with that cat I feared he might not handle it well, especially since courtship was not your intent. But as a gift of friendship he was most pleased. After you spoke he was smiling. I watched him smile and hum to himself as he read. It was glorious to behold. I owe you a debt,” Thor smiled.

                “No. No debts. I care about him too. Friendship is not a hardship,” he laughed. Steve wondered what would make Loki comfortable right now. He wanted him to feel safe and warm. But he was also trying to stamp down the looming sadness that hung in his chest. Knowing about Signe and the pain he suffered tore through Steve.

                “We should call Darcy and have her bring the cats to sleep with him. He might like that,” Steve suggested.

                “Yes! That is excellent. Computer Man!” Thor bellowed.

                “JARVIS, its JARVIS,” he laughed.

                “Sir JARVIS, can you please tell the Lady Darcy to bring the cats to the medical bay to keep Loki company while he heals from a bloody battle?” he spoke into the ceiling.

                “Right away,” the AI responded.

                “Darcy is going to high-tail into here like someone set her on fire,” he grinned.

                And he was right, not 5 minutes later Darcy was practically sprinting into the room with both cats, she was still in pajamas and spilled coffee down her shirt.

                “What happened?!” she demanded.

                Steve took both the cats from her and set them on Loki. He hoped they calmed any potential nightmares that might surface in his unconscious.

                “He…sort of…basically threw himself on a bomb with some magic shield. Took the hit so that all of us and the surrounding area were unharmed,” Steve attempted to explain.

                “I – but – that son of a bitch. He – just. Gah!” she stammered, too angry and sad to form a coherent sentence.

                “He will be fine, Darcy. I swear. He has faced far worse than this in the past,” Thor reassured.

                “Yea, well. He’s still a dumbass. But I will let him have the kitties until he gets better, but I am going to take Milton hostage after that,” she threatened. She sat down on Steve’s knee and seemed to deflate. She was still angry, but worry and concern overtook her mood, “When will he wake up?” she whispered.

                “I do not know. I venture to say it might be 2 days time,” Thor supposed.

                “That’s a long time…” she trailed off.

                “He was once asleep like this for 8 days after we fought a war against the dark elves. We were victorious, but Loki was vicious in his attacks and depleted all his magic. I had to carry him home,” Thor remembered.

                They all watched him for awhile. Thor settled into a chair on the other side of the room. Darcy made an intern bring a bean bag chair that she could curl into on the floor. Steve stayed right where he was in the chair next to Loki’s bed. Eventually they all fell asleep while they waited for any sign Loki would be back to them. Bruce stepped in at one point but only checked vitals before lowering the lights and leaving.

============================================================================================================

                _He walked through the great stone hall with much curiosity. Nothing was familiar to him yet everything about it reminded him of Loki. There were dozens upon dozens of bookshelves full to bursting. The hard stone floor was obscured by vibrant tapestries. Above him there were circular windows that allowed brilliant sunlight stream through the room. He looked down at himself and realized he was only clad in dark blue slacks that were low on his hips. Despite his lack of wardrobe, he felt warm in this place._

_He wandered through more stacks until he saw him spread out at a table. There had to be 20 books surrounding him. He kept murmuring to himself and writing things down. He looked exhausted and worn. Steve wanted nothing more than to take him to bed._

_“Loki?” he moved closer._

_He looked up and dropped the pen he was holding and immediately stood, “Are you…did you come here or did I…?” he seemed unable to finish the thought and just looked up to Steve with hopeful eyes._

_“I fell asleep next to your bed. I guess that spell you cast wore off,” he beamed._

_“I – my bed? Where am I?” he asked._

_“The hospital. You were hurt badly in the park. You took the full blast of several bombs,” he breathed, moving ever closer until there was only a table between them._

_“That explains why I cannot wake. And you are sleeping next to my bed?” he confirmed._

_“You think I was going to leave you to wake up alone? Or, at worst, to a snoring Thor?” Steve grinned._

_“I supposed I’d much rather wake alone. Thor is insufferably loud,” he mused._

_“Darcy is there too. And the cats. Milton was asleep right on your chest before I dozed off,” he tapped his fingers on the table._

_“It is his favorite spot. But if he chooses the same spot on you I will fight him for it,” he gave a soft smile._

_“When will you wake up? I miss you,” Steve choked._

_“I’m not sure. Once my magic allows it. It feels less stifling now than several hours ago. I do not wish to remain here any longer. It is too easy for terrors to creep in and find me. Though, you have found me several times now and each more memorable than the last,” Loki teased._

_“I’ll stay as long as I can,” he leaned forward into the table, very unsure what to do with himself. Loki moved all the books out of the way and crawled over the table to Steve. He sat directly in front of him and pressed his face into Steve’s chest. They breathed each other in and let their bodies simply meld together._

_Steve wrapped his arms around Loki as tight as he could. Loki returned the affection by kissing along Steve’s ribcage and running fingers down his spine. Steve shivered as he did it and thread fingers through Loki’s long hair. He began to feel arousal rise within him abruptly and wanted to sink into Loki’s arms even more._

_“Am I dressed in such a revealing way because it’s your dream?” he teased._

_“If I had any control over that you would simply be nude,” he traced a tongue down to Steve’s navel and used one of his hands to tug at the waistband of his pants._

_“Well, it’s your dream. Maybe I should adhere to the dress code,” Steve began to unbutton his fly and let Loki pull down his trousers. Loki hummed in appreciation as Steve was now completely bare before him._

_“Mmmm, this is becoming a much more pleasant dream,” he purred before leaning down to give soft bites at Steve’s hip bone._

_“I expect you to remove yours as well, I’m feeling a little exposed and would love to not be alone in that,” he giggled. In an instant Loki was also nude and pulled Steve back onto the table._

_“Captain, I might never correct that spell if this will await me each time we share a dream,” he tugged Steve’s face to his and devoured his lips with a hungry passion. Steve was bent over Loki and moved so that both legs were atop Loki’s; his thighs pinning him back to the table. When Loki looked back up into his eyes he found his irises were practically swallowed by his pupils; blown wide and full of intent._

_“I suppose it’s unlikely that we will be interrupted here,” he queried._

_“It is…unlikely. But not impossible,” Loki moved his hips beneath Steve._

_“Then I’ll take advantage of what time we do have,” Steve brought his hands down to stroke Loki’s length. He moaned and let his head fall back against the table. He gripped his cock squeezed it firmly, wanting to bring more sounds of pleasure from Loki. He needed to be in a better position to maneuver in so he climbed off the table and pulled Loki to the edge of and keeping his legs spread wide. An idea occurred as he stared down at the sex Loki was presenting. He lowered himself to be eye-level with Loki’s hips and began kissing the inside of his thighs. He brushed his face against Loki’s testicles and tentatively took one in his mouth. With that he was rewarded by a drawn out moan from his partner._

_From there he moved further back and looked at Loki’s hole before licking and kissing his perineum. Steve licked a broad stripe from his puckered hole and up to the testicles before circling the rim with his tongue. He carefully breached it and hoped he was doing it correctly. He had only seen this activity in porn he viewed and from an internet search. He just wanted to make Loki feel desired. His ministrations seemed to be working because Loki was moaning wantonly and spreading his legs further._

_“Oh, Steven. You are utterly spectacular!” he hissed, back arching off the table._

_Steve thrust his tongue into Loki as deep as he could and twirled his tongue inside him. He practically buried his face between Loki’s cheeks and felt his own cock harden at his actions. He pulled his face away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and looked to Loki to gauge his skill._

_“It is you that has the silver tongue, darling. You almost unravel me,” he whined._

_“I doubt I’ll ever be better than you. Perhaps you should let me practice more,” he suggested lustily and dove back down to Loki’s entrance. He kissed and licked vigorously, he wanted to completely take Loki apart and put him back together again. He circled Loki’s rim a few more times before licking up to the base of his cock. In the next moment he licked up to the tip of the head, swirling his tongue and dipping it into the slit. Then he took the rest of it in his mouth until his nose was buried against Loki’s hips._

_“Fuck. Oh, Norns,” Loki groaned, his hands clawing at the table. He was trying desperately to still his hips so that he did not thrust into Steve’s mouth. Steve was beginning to struggle, though. His own dick was achingly hard and begging for attention. He pulled off Loki’s cock with a loud pop. He stood up between Loki’s legs and gave him a pleading, predatory look._

_“Steven, take me now. Please,” he demanded._

_“But, I don’t – “_

_“It is a dream. You do not need to prep me,” he growled as he used his legs to pull Steve closer to him. Steve didn’t wait another minute before lining himself up. He was looking into Loki’s eyes as he slowly pushed himself in and felt Loki clench around him._

_“Oh, ooooh, Steven. You feel divine,” he gasped._

_Steve was floating. He was lost in the feeling of Loki around him. It felt amazing, he couldn’t even imagine how much better it would feel like were they awake. There was a strange level of intimacy to being with Loki within his own unconscious. It overwhelmed them both. Steve began to thrust forward and gripping Loki’s thighs tighter._

_But, suddenly, Steve’s vision began to blur and everything around him, seemed to glow and he felt tugging on his shoulders._

_“Loki?” he looked up with a small panic._

_“Oh, bollocks,” Loki grunted, “Someone is waking you up.”_

_“No. I don’t want to go,” he spluttered._

_“Darling, we cannot control who intends to rouse you,” he pouted._

_“Wake up for me soon?” Steve pleaded._

_“As soon as I can muster,” Loki responded while sitting up to kiss him heavily. But then Steve faded away._

Steve woke up to find Darcy standing over him, brows raised in a silent question with a comical smirk on her face.

                “Dude, no wet dreams in public settings,” she chided.

                “I, uh…” Steve’s eyes widened in embarrassment, especially when he looked down to his lap to see tented pants, “Oh my god,” he buried his face in his hands.

                “I felt a little bad interrupting what sounded like a fantastic dream. But I figured you’d be less mortified if you didn’t cum in your pants,” she laughed. Steve just coughed and adjusted himself.

                “Maybe go take a shower. Get changed. Get off. Whatevs,” she teased, “I”ll keep watch.”

                Steve didn’t need to be asked more than once. He was up and out the door while Darcy snickered as he exited. He was definitely going to get off in the shower before coming back down.


	14. Loki wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally wakes up from his sleep and some revelations are made about the technology Doom was using.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fyi, the language Loki and Thor have been speaking is actually swedish. Not exactly a translator for Asgardian or whatever so i decided to wing it with google translate.

                Tony was going through the Doom bot wreckage and trying to figure out how they were operating so efficiently without someone directly commanding them. Peter was looking at a core processor and cursing to himself.

                “Fuck. This is extremely sophisticated. I can’t make heads or tails of it. I think it might be better than yours,” Peter complained.

                “No way. No one’s work is better than mine,” Tony marched over to the pieces and grumbled as he toyed with it. It was sophisticated. Very sophisticated. It mimicked some of the A.I. tech he used for JARVIS. But there was more to it. There were more routes and more processors. Tony thought that maybe, possibly, this was the kind of A.I. technology that most only dreamt of. The kind of A.I. program that was truly what its name suggested. Wheels start turning and he makes some calls.

                Bruce comes into the lab with a folder of results, “Those bombs were intricate. We’re lucky that Loki took the risk that he did because I can’t see us being able to have diffused them in time.”

                “If what I’m looking at is correct then the Doom bots were the detonators. Arguably, if all had been destroyed they would have blown. But since we kept some intact and active they were dormant,” Peter interjected.

                “So Loki didn’t have to act like an idiot,” Tony sighed.

                “It’s not like any of us _knew_ the bots were keeping those bombs from going off,” Peter scoffed in Loki’s defense.

                “Hey, no, I’m glad he took the blast because it saved our asses. Just reckless, is all,” he remarked.

                “Yea, because we’re all so careful and collected,” Bruce laughed.

                “Hey, I’m way more careful than I used to be,” Peter argued.

                “Love’ll do that,” Bruce smiled.

                “Ugh. Love,” Tony groaned.

                “Awwww, no one gave Iron Dick valentines when he was little? Why so down on the inside fuzzies?” Wade taunted as he strolled into the lab.

                “What are you even doing here?” Tony grumbled.

                “Needed some help from my super nerdy boyfriend, is all,” he tossled Peter’s hair.

                “What do you need him for? We have science to do,” Tony asked.

                “Got some heavy things that need lifting and Peter is the only one for the job,” he informed.

                “You- you’re talking about your dick aren’t you?” Tony deadpanned.

                “That is up to Peter to find out,” Wade sang.

                “Why do our heroes sometimes like the evil guys? I seriously don’t get it,” Tony bemoaned.

                “Hey, not evil. I’m chaotic neutral. There’s a difference,” Wade pressed.

                “I just need to finish up some of the bomb stuff and I’ll meet you in our room, ok?” Peter smoothed over.

                “Fine, but bring dinner. You will need your strength, baby boy,” Wade sauntered back out of the room whistling.

                “It’s almost cute how weird you both are,” Bruce noted.

                “Mutual weirdness. It works for us,” Peter sighed.

                “Science. Now is science time. No musing about lovers,” Tony reprimanded.

                “Deflection. Gotta love it. What do you need me to get started on?” Bruce asked.

                “Found a program in one of the Doom bots that is really, really fascinating. I’m talking Terminator levels of A.I. capabilities. I don’t know how Doom did it. If we didn’t need to put him in jail or kill him I’d invite him over for brunch to pick his brain,” Tony expressed.

                “Doom should not have that kind of technology in his hands. Do you think he designed it himself or had someone else make it? I wouldn’t put it past him to force some other scientist to do his bidding,” Bruce wondered. Tony grimaced, remembering his time in that damn cave, his Iron Man suit being the only positive thing to come out of that experience.

                “No clue. But imagine the possibilities. We could do a lot with this…” Tony began.

                “I’m sorry, are you suggesting we design our own A.I. like Doom?” Bruce quirked.

                “No. We build a better one,” Tony finished, “We could finish the Ultron Defense Program. And I think I know exactly how to finish it.”

                “See, that sounds nice but I feel like it has this ominous mood,” Peter spoke from where he was working.

                “Hush up, Webhead. Work on those bombs,” Tony snarked.

                “See? Out of context we sound supremely evil,” Peter drawled.

               ======================================================================================================

                It had been 2 days and Loki was still asleep. He seemed to stir more and mumbled more in his sleep. Most of it was still in the language only Thor could understand. Steve tried not to worry. He tried so hard not to worry, but he destroyed more than 15 punching bags in the time Loki was asleep. Everyone thought he felt guilt over Loki’s condition, but if only they knew. What drove him mad the most was his inability to find him in their dreams again. Was Loki blocking him or was it something else? He needed Loki to wake back up.

                Darcy was worried too, she barely slept and hardly left Loki’s bedside. Sam had visited more; he was trying to make sure Darcy was taking care of herself. He would bring her books and coffee, Steve once caught Sam rubbing her shoulders and singing her an old blues song. It was sweet, but it also made Steve jealous. Even when Loki did awake there was no way they could be so intimate in public. He destroyed another punching bag after that. He wished he could remain cemented to his bedside without people raising their eyebrows.

                Around 4pm, on Thursday JARVIS interrupted his training.

                “Captain, Darcy wants me to inform you that Loki is now awake. Both are requesting your presence in the medical bay.” Steve took off before the A.I. had finished his message. If he could have made the elevator go faster, he would have. Every second was agony. By the time he reached Loki’s room he was in a sprint.

                “You’re awake!” he beamed as he came in the room.

                “Captain,” Loki nodded.

                “Sparkles is awake! I can finally go back to sleeping in my bed,” Darcy teased.

                “I am so glad you are back with us, brother. We were quite worried,” Thor presented.

                “I have a feeling only the people within this room had worry over me,” Loki yawned.

                “How can you possibly be tired?” Darcy quirked.

                “It wasn’t exactly a restful slumber. If anything, I feel rather wound up and in need of some very deep relaxation,” his eyes looked to Steve’s, the meaning in his words was very clear.

                “I can get you a spa day,” Darcy suggested.

                “No. My only want is for a hot bath and a warm bed,” he sighed.

                “I can help you up to your room if you’d like,” Steve offered.

                “That would be very generous. Thank you, Steven. I am not sure when your doctors will let me leave here,” Loki began.

                “After I give you a thorough lashing, that’s when,” Fury belted as he entered the room.

                “For?” Loki gave him an incredulous look.

                “For being so damn reckless. Bad enough Cap is always jumping out of planes and windows, now I got you to worry about. We cannot lose an agent in the middle of an undercover mission. There would be no recovery,” Fury seethed.

                “Do you think it was reckless, Steven?” Loki pushed.

                “I – maybe a little,” Steve tested.

                “You genuinely think I made a poor decision, then? That I was some sort of oaf?” he sneered.

                “No. It’s just – we could’ve thought of a plan. You didn’t need to dive on the bomb,” Steve argued.

                “Oh? So you’re the only person allowed to jump on grenades?” he shot.

                Steve grit his teeth, he did not want to fight.

                “Say you don’t like bullies just like Steve. It’ll be hilarious,” Darcy laughed.

                “I don’t and yet, I feel like there are two right here in my room,” he snarled.

                Fury rolled his eyes and Steve walked out of the room. Loki sighed and let his head fall back on the pillow. Darcy could see how he practically deflated and looked more lost than she had seen in a long while.

                “I’ll go talk to him,” she presented as she left the room. Fury just gave Loki a long look and told him they could talk about it later.

 

                Steve was pacing in the lobby area. Fury was right, how could Loki take a risk like that? What if he died? Then Steve would be –

                “If it weren’t for Loki Jane would be dead,” Darcy spoke from where she hovered by the hallway’s entrance.

                “What?” Steve replied.

                “When the aether had her. He…he did it for Thor, not that he will admit to it. He _was_ reckless. He got involved with dangerous creatures while playing an even more dangerous game. He almost died. I mean, we thought he was dead. Why else do you think we were so surprised when he showed up here?”

                “Why are you telling me this?” he closed his eyes and let his shoulders drop.

                “Because you are mad at him for doing exactly what you would’ve done. Grenades. Bombs. Aether. Tesseract. Whatever. It’s all the same. And hell, I’m mad too. If he had died I would’ve made Heimdall take me to Valhalla to yell at Loki for the rest of eternity,” she recounted.

                Steve just looked at her. She was right, as usual. If it were even possible Bucky would have done the same thing if that grenade had killed him, “You’re right.”

                “Say it again,” she preened.

                “You are right, Darcy,” Steve rolled his eyes with a smile, “I should not have gotten upset with him, especially right after he woke up.”

                Steve walked back to Loki’s room to find him curled on his side stroking Milton. He was happy the room was empty so they could speak privately.

                “Hi,” Steve breathed.

                “Hello,” Loki responded, not even looking up.

                “I’m sorry. I should not have gotten mad at you,” Steve admitted.

                “You were right to be upset. I was…reckless. Mildly,” he looked up to Steve, eyes tired with worry.

                “I was more scared than anything. I know you’re not invincible and if you died…” he couldn’t even finish the thought.

                “I should have thought of you before acting. If you had jumped on the bombs instead of me I would have – I don’t know,” he sniffed.

                “Milton would have been really lonely,” he whispered.

                “Extremely. Devastated even,” Loki revealed.

                “I think we should get you upstairs and into a bath. It’ll make us both feel better,” Steve suggested.

                “My bathroom does not have an adequate tub, I’m afraid. It can barely contain me,” Loki groaned.

                “Then I guess it’s a good thing I forced Tony to put a bathtub in my bathroom that is large enough for at least 2 Thors,” he laughed.

                “Are you inviting me into your tub?” Loki smirked.

                “Definitely.”

                “Then you should certainly bring me to your room,” he wiggled, Milton mewing in his hands.

                Steve just smiled, all tension gone from his body. He helped Loki out of the bed and wanted desperately to wrap his arms all the way around him and bury his face in Loki’s neck. As soon as they touched he felt electricity shoot down his spine. He had missed Loki terribly.

                The ride in the elevator felt like a tease. There were cameras in it and any kissing or caressing would absolutely be noticed. They couldn’t have that yet. When they did finally make it into Steve’s room they were kissing as soon as the door was shut. The kisses were soft and full of longing.

                “Whoever woke you, however long ago it was, will face my wrath. It was easily the best dream I had ever experienced,” he smiled against Steve’s lips.

                “Uh, it was not pleasant for me to wake up in that state either. Darcy got an eye full,” he giggled.

                “I knew it was her,” he chuckled, “Now, I believe I was promised a bath.”

                “Yes. I have a large tub, lots of salts and oils. I will make sure you are entirely loosened up,” Steve kissed up Loki’s neck.

                “Mmmmm, I rather like the sound of that. Will you join me?” he breathed.

                “You couldn’t stop me,” he promised.

                He picked Loki up and carried him through the apartment and to the bathroom. He set his gently on the countertop and smoothed his hair back. Steve started the running water and Loki realized how large Steve’s tub was. It was very large and would easily hold both of them. Loki smiled at the thought of them sharing the tub and finally relaxing together in the way Steve deserved. He could see how tense Steve had been, the muscles in his neck looked tightly coiled and in need of attention.

                “You look as though you have not slept,” Loki remarked.

                “Such a sweet-talker,” he laughed.

                “That is not what I meant. I simply mean that you look worn from worry,” he reached for Steve’s hand.

                “I might have destroyed several punching bags while you were out. I was anxious and whenever I slept I could never get back to you. I was worried. You have no idea how glad I am that you’re back,” Steve stroked Loki’s cheek and started to unbutton his shirt. When the shirt was peeled away Steve realized how much healing Loki still had left to do, there were bruises splashed across his chest and abdomen. And his eyes were still very sunken.

                “I did not mean to worry you. I am still very remorseful,” Loki sighed.

                “Don’t be. I would’ve done the same thing. You were heroic. I should be proud of you, not upset,” he soothed. Steve pulled off his shirt and pulled Loki to him. Flesh on flesh was heaven. He lifted Loki back off the counter and lowered him into the tub.

                “Ohhh,” Loki moaned as the warm water enveloped his body. Steve took off the rest of his clothing and sat on the edge of the tub.

                “Feeling better, babe?” Steve purred as he watched Loki melt.

                “I will be entirely better once you have joined me,” Loki leaned forward so Steve could slip in behind him. Steve did step in and guided Loki back into his chest. They fit together perfectly and he had never felt so relaxed, “Yes, this is much better than recuperating alone.”

                “Ya know, I haven’t taken a bath with another person since I was about 6? Me and Buck got into a scrape with some bigger fellas down by the river. We turned up covered in mud and my ma forced us into the bath tub immediately,” he smiled as he told the story, he kept running his fingers through Loki’s long hair.

                ”In Asgard we have bath houses much like the ones you have in your Asiatic countries. It was a rather common occurrence to share a bath with one or many. But it has been a long ime. However, you are my best bath mate to date,” he volunteered. He took Steve’s free hand and placed it on his chest, the heaviness of Steve’s hand against his heart was grounding and it settled his nerves like nothing else ever could.

                “Let me wash your hair, I’ve got some really nice shampoo,” Steve smiled, nudging Loki forward. He complied gleefully and let Steve wash him. It was another moment of perfect intimacy that he had craved. Steve’s touches were also tender and full of purpose. The room smelled of mint and honey, Steve’s fingers worked magic across his scalp.

                “Mmmm, your touch is always perfection. Had I the fortitude I would never let you cease caressing me,” he turned his face to kiss Steve.

                “We can spend the rest of the night touching. Because you are sleeping in my bed and not going out of my sight,” he nipped at Loki’s lower lip, “Are you in much pain right now?”

                “Only a little. This bath and you are doing wonders. Look, even my wounds are fading,” and they were, all the bruises and cuts that had scattered his body before were nearly invisible now.

                “Is that the magic?” Steve asked.

                “Yes. Being with you and feeling able to heal in such a manner makes it much easier for my magic to replenish itself. I’ll be right as rain within the hour,” he purred, nuzzling his Steve and rolling his hips back against the captain.

                “Within the hour, huh? Feels like you have some plans for yourself once the healing is done,” Steve observed while placing his hands on Loki’s hips, pulling his up against his own body with more firmness.

                “I very much intend to finish what we started before Darcy insisted on waking you,” Loki presented.

                “Is that so? I think I might be able to accommodate you,” Steve started licking and nibbling at the shell of Loki’s ear and trailing kisses down his neck. Loki began to moan and whimper as Steve became a little more rough, leaving some bite marks on the shoulder. Loki turned his head to take Steve’s lips again, thrusting his tongue into Steve’s mouth. In the next moment he was turning around to straddle Steve’s legs.

                “I much prefer facing you,” Loki ran a hand through Steve’s hair before dancing it down Steve’s chest, stomach, and grabbing the length of Steve and giving it a firm tug.

                “Oh!” Steve let his head fall back against the tiles, relishing in Loki’s touch.

                “How many times have you brought yourself to completion since I slept? Did you think of me each time?” he investigated while rubbing his length against Steve’s and twisting his hand around the cockheads.

                “After I was woken up – ahhh – I had to relieve myself right away. Since then I’ve had to almost three times a day,” he was writhing underneath Loki,” And I’ve never thought of anyone but you.”

                “Oh, my dear Captain. You flatter me,” he smiled.

                “It’s true. I’ve never been much for self-love but for the past 6 months I can only get off thinking about you,” he revealed.

                “6 months? We have only been intimate for a few weeks. How long have you truly harbored carnal desire for me?” Loki reveled in the information and jerked both of their cocks with more ferocity. Steve’s hands were skimming down Loki’s back and kneading at his buttocks.

                “I’ve told you this,” he breathed, “Since the first moment I saw your eyes. Back in Germany. You were so powerful and who can really argue with that jaw line. Yes, you were…not one of the good guys. But everything about you was so…beautiful.”

                “Steven…” Loki rushed in the give Steve a heady kiss, rolling their hips together with greater need. Steve brought one hand to move down the cleft of Loki’s ass, a finger circling the rim. Loki looked into his eyes and nodded, urging Steve to breach him. As soon as Steve slid one finger in up to the first knuckle Loki pressed down against his hand.

                Steve worked the finger in and out before adding a second. He peppered kisses along Loki’s shoulder and kept them flushed together as he prepped Loki. Every inch of their body was touching and Steve was drowning in the sensation.

                “Another,” Loki whined before Steve complied and pushed in a third finger. Loki was starting to fall apart and really fuck himself back against Steve’s fingers, “Oh god, Steven, please.” Steve slowly removed his fingers. Loki gasped at the loss of fullness and shifted his hips forward to hover over Steve’s cock. Steve brought his hand to the back of Loki’s head and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Love was practically radiating off of them as Loki slowly sunk down onto Steve.

                Steve gasped as soon as Loki had taken him to the hilt. Loki was so warm and tight that Steve had to calm himself to prevent his coming immediately. Loki was still kissing him when he parted his lips and moaned Steve’s name.

                “You are perfection. You are all that is beautiful and right,” Loki praised as he began to roll his hips.

                “Loki, oh!” Steve moaned, eyes shut tight as he tried, in vein, to keep himself still. But after only another moment he started thrusting up to meet Loki’s movements. They were in sync as they ground together, Steve deep inside Loki.

                “There! Just there!” Loki screamed as Steve’s cock pressed against his prostate. Steve began to angle his thrust to keep hitting that spot over and over and over again. Loki was mumbling and groaning, his words slipping in and out of his native tongue.

                “Ah, min kärlek! Mitt ljus ( _my love! My light_ ).”

                “Loki. God, you feel amazing,” Steve gushed as Loki rode him harder. Steve took his other hand and wrapped it around Loki’s cock, jerking him to the same rhythm as their thrusts. Steve felt the tightness coil in his stomach and knew he was close to coming.

                “Loki, ‘m gonna come,” he hissed.

                Loki said nothing and only a silent scream escaped his lips as he came, hot ropes of cum painting Steve’s chest. Upon watching Loki orgasm Steve let go and came as well. Loki rode him through his orgasm and they finally collapsed into a kiss.

                “You’re breathtaking,” Steve beamed as he looked up to Loki, his face flushed and undone. Loki opened his eyes to smile down at Steve, their foreheads soon pressed together as hands danced along arms and necks.

                “Mmmm, I feel as though I have forced you to compromise again,” Loki smirked.

                “What?” Steve quirked.

                “I do believe you insisted you not lose your virginity in a bathroom,” he laughed.

                “Oh. Ha. This was perfect. You hush. This was just me and you without having to worry about anyone else,” Steve relaxed.

                “I am beginning to wonder whether or not you are a god. You brought me a pleasure I have not known in centuries,” Loki revealed.

                “I’m just Steve Rogers. Not a god. Just a guy,” he sighed.

                “No. You are Steve Rogers, possibly the most righteous and beautiful man in the universe,” he gave Steve another kiss before burying his face in Steve’s neck.

                “You _are_ a flatterer,” Steve smiled.

                “Let’s clean us up. Then you can carry me to bed,” Loki mused. Steve grabbed a rag and washed them both down. Their semen pooled in the water and the scent of mint clung to their skin. Steve never felt more clean and open before. They rose from the tub and Steve did carry Loki to the bed. He folded them up in the blankets and settled Loki back against his chest. They enveloped each other and fell into a contented sleep that both desperately needed.


	15. A raid and an extraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team infiltrates Oscorp to map their labs when things get hairy. And some new characters make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapters will bring you Stoki and Spideypool smut. So buckle in. This chapter focuses more on plot.

                The briefing room was abuzz as Steve marched in. Tony was tense as Bruce paced along the wall, mumbling to himself and trying to calculate numbers on an invisible chalk board. Natasha eventually stopped his movements and made him sit down with a notebook as she rubbed his shoulders. She was warm in that moment and there was a brief flash of vulnerability as she buried her face in his hair and smiled.

                Thor was speaking with Loki as Phil was bent over the table with Maria surveying maps of the Oscorp facility. There were 2 other agents in attendance who kept highlighting and circling points of access or interest. Peter leaned against the wall near the back and seemed to be lost in conversation with Clint.

                “Can everyone gather, please?” Nick ordered more than he requested. Everyone moved to the table and took their seats. Sam settled near Loki and Thor where they sat at the very end with Peter, followed by Natasha, Bruce, and Clint. Tony and Phil hovered behind Maria while Steve moved to the head of the table with Fury. Steve was to brief alongside Fury since this particular mission involved the possibility of heavy infiltration should things go awry. There were more risks today.

                “The intel Loki gathered revealed some startling discoveries. Nearly all the names are known HYDRA operatives. Others are scientists known for work in eugenics. We theorize that, especially since they are working with Harry Osborn, we need to be concerned about the creation of more super soldiers,” Steve began.

                “Aww, afraid you won’t be a unicorn anymore?” Tony teased.

                “More like we’re afraid of an evil combination of Steve and Wade. We know they have access to doctors form the same program that made Wade a mutate as well as a version of the serum that created Steve. And I find myself unsettled by the idea of someone as powerful as Steve with the invincibility of Wade, but lacking any sort of moral code,” Phil interjected.

                “Exactly. We are going to send Maria, Natasha, and Loki in under the same covers they already have but they are going to move through the building to locate these points,” a map was projected onto the screen that showed what looked like underground labs and holding cells, “We need pictures and possible head counts. And if anyone down there is a prisoner I want them pulled today. No waiting on gathering information. Rescue comes first. Period,” Steve finished.

                “Is everyone understood?” Nick chirped.

                “One question. Why is Wade not here for this?” Clint asked.

                “He’s on a separate mission in Sokovia. We found a HYDRA cell, its small but requires surveillance. And I thought it would be best we not have him run into a lab with possible test subjects being put through the same torture he endured,” Steve answered.

                “Thank you again for that. Last time we ended up finding subjects in a lab he disappeared for a week and killed himself at least once,” Peter choked, “He’s doing better but that was too much at the time.”

                “It’s fine, Peter. I understand. If you want, we can send you to join him after we complete our potential raid today. You probably make a better leash for him than any other agent in the field,” Steve smiled.

                “That would be an understatement,” Natasha quipped.

                “Back to Oscorp. Thor, you and Bruce will hang back until we need you. Tony and Sam are going to be on top of the nearest building. Clint and I will be in the adjacent building waiting for Maria’s signal. Peter, you will be in the building on the other side listening for chatter by the entrance and any other feedback that sticks out or seems important. The sub-basement is too low for your sense to detect any potential life and we can’t get you into the building since we have no cover for you,” Steve gave.

                “I can make him invisible if he is next to me,” Loki interrupted.

                “You can?” Bruce cocked a brow.

                “It’s true. He once snuck 3 women into the castle past our father,” Thor smiled. Loki pinched his brow while looking away from Steve and Tony just cracked a smile.

                “I guess when you’re as old as you guys are you just need to spice it up. 3 girls? What did you do with all of them?” Tony chuckled.

                “Must we discuss this? I was only a teenager. My tastes are much more refined,” he looked back to Steve who began to fight the blush in his cheeks.

                “Mission discussion. You guys can swap your weird sex stories on your own time,” Nick chimed in.

                “Thank you,” Clint grunted.

                “Ok. Let’s send the ladies in and we can all get into our positions. Peter, even though you will be invisible I want you in your suit with Kevlar. I know it limits some of your flexibility but I’d rather we kept you safe from bullets,” Steve prompted.

                “Let’s roll out,” Phil declared.

                Peter went to change into his suit as Loki, Natasha, and Maria followed him. They were going in their own vehicle as everyone else left the tower to find their positions. Steve and Clint used the same room Clint had before. It gave them a good view of most floors. Now they just had to wait.

 

                Natasha and Maria walked quietly down the corridor on the 2nd sub-basement with Loki and Peter close behind. They all had their coms in but had yet to use them, wanting to keep all noise at a minimum.

                “This door needs a code,” Natasha told Maria.

                “Hold on,” she replied as she plugged a small device into the keyhole above the number pad. It hacked the lock and allowed them entry. All four of them moved quietly through the door as Natasha went further ahead of them. She scoped out the security system and knew they wouldn’t make it far without someone noticing them down there.

                “Loki, can you do anything to their cameras to make this hallway look empty?” she asked.

                “Yes, give me a moment,” he waved a hand and mumbled under his breath, “It’s done. We can proceed without detection.”

                As they pressed onward the temperature dropped. There was another door and Natasha gingerly pushed it open. She peaked her head around the corner and saw a hallway lined with cells. They all stepped in and Maria began taking pictures. Only 4 of the cells contained people. The first was an older woman sleeping on a mat. The second had blonde man, very muscular, also sleeping. The third had a woman with blue skin. She appeared to be hooked up to a machine. The final cell had a man with dark hair than hung over his eyes. One of his arms was metal and he appeared to be awake, but did not react to their presence.

                “Hey Cap, we found cells full of people. But I’m not sure if they’re prisoners or dormant agents,” Maria whispered.

                “Its…him,” Natasha breathed.

                “Who?” Bruce asked.

                “The Winter Soldier. I remember him from Russia. The Red Room. He’s HYDRA and he’s deadly. I don’t know why he’s in this cell,” she informed.

                “Does anyone look injured?” Steve pressed.

                “Maybe one of them, it’s hard to tell. She’s blue. Like bottom of the ocean blue,” Maria explained.

                “I’m not entirely comfortable with anyone being in a cell. How are they behaving?” Steve continued.

                “All are asleep except for the soldier. He isn’t even reacting to us. He might require a trigger word to become active,” Natasha presented.

                “Someone is coming,” Peter chirped, “6 people. Fast.”

                “Fuck.” Maria barked.

                Soon the hallway filled with HYDRA agents. All of them froze, knowing they still looked like employees and hoped they would simply be turned away.

                “What are you doing down here?” one of the men confronted.

                “We were supposed to meet someone on level 1 and got turned around. We apologize and will go back upstairs,” Natasha offered.

                “You expect us to believe you accidentally made it past the security system entirely undetected by mistake?” one of them sneered.

                “Extraction now!” Maria shouted as Loki dropped their illusions and the room erupted with gunfire.

                “Everyone go!” Steve shouted into the com and all descended on the scene. Thor and the Hulk broke down a wall on the street side of the building and everyone charged in; Steve, Clint, Sam, Tony, Bruce, Thor, and 9 other armed agents. Steve was the first to make to the elevator, ripping the doors open and diving down the shaft while those behind him fought off HYDRA guards, but Sam was quick to follow.

                Once they made it to where their teammates were the found Loki had all of them trapped in a bubble as all guards left alive continued to fire on them. 2 of the cells had opened, the blonde man was charging at Sam but Thor swung his hammer and the man crumpled to the ground. The blue woman was shaking in her cell, too afraid to move, clearly a prisoner and not an asset. Loki looked at her with some recognition but did not make any move towards her.

                The space they were in was too small to fight with much strategy. More and more agents flooded the area and Sam started mowing them down as Steve moved towards his teammates. Loki released the bubble and they all moved back. Natasha began shooting while Peter started webbing anyone that wasn’t on his team. The corridor was chaotic and after a few more minutes of fighting the small space was now an open crater as Thor bolted into the hallway from a hole he made in the wall, opening up into a system of tunnels.

                Everyone scrambled, Loki created doubles of Steve and Natasha that HYDRA shifted their focus to so the real versions could take them down. It was then then that the Winter Soldier was released from his cell. Natasha froze and watched him glide into hallway and escape into the tunnels, Steve barely caught a glimpse of his back as he retreated.

                “Should we follow him?” Steve shouted.

                “No. He has orders and they were not to attack us. We can’t waste time tracking him. Not that you could find him anyway,” she exclaimed, bullets flying all around them. More agents filed in with one Madame Hydra in tow.

                “Why, if it isn’t Captain Rogers. Such a pleasure,” she sneered.

                “What are you doing here?” he demanded.

                “Just trying to build an empire, is all. Nothing too extreme. And look, you even bought me a present,” she stared down Spiderman and stepped in his direction, “Oscorp’s greatest accident.”

                “Little old me? I’m flattered,” Peter snarked.

                “I’d watch your mouth if you know what’s good for you,” she snapped.

                “I’m afraid this package is not for you. Deadpool staked his claim a long time ago,” Peter laughed, “And I’d like to see you try and stop him.”

                “Little spider, we have every intention of capturing you both,” she warned as smoke began to fill the room.

                “Damnit, vision is compromised!” Maria shouted into the com, within second Tony had flown in and fans cleared some smoke. Peter was fighting off some agents and Loki trapped several others in cells before sealing all the doors, including the one Madame Hydra had entered from, leaving few escape routes.

                “Are you going to surrender?” pressed Steve.

                “Afraid not. I have a lot of work to do,” she flipped a switch on her belt and the ground began to vibrate.

                “What the fuck is going on?” Tony yelled.

                “My escape, silly boy,” Madame Hydra strolled passed them as they found movement near impossible. Steve sprinted after her, knocking her down with his shield. She was back on her feet within seconds and fired a shot at Steve.

                “Aww, wanna play?” she teased.

                “Not really in the mood,” he growled as he kicked her to the wall. She landed with a thud and pressed another button on her belt. It was then that several soldiers filled in from the tunnels and threw more smoke bombs into the room.

                “Retreat now, leave the prisoners but grab the scientist,” they heard Madame Hydra shout through the smoke and gunfire. The coms were loud with chatter and the ground continued to vibrate beneath their feet. But then there was nothing but silence, stifling silence as all sound disappeared. Steve shouted but heard nothing and he scrambled from any surface. All their senses were disturbed in one way or another. He was ready to panic before he felt a tug on his arm and found Loki pulling to the wall. His mouth was moving but there was no sound. Despite Loki’s calm touches Steve was afraid. he couldn’t see his team and had no way of knowing what was happening. It lasted for minutes; the deafening silence with smoke billowing around them and the earth quaking. Loki never let go of Steve.

                Tony turned blasters on and smoke settled and everyone came into view. Steve motioned for everyone to retreat through the tunnels, Madame Hydra was nowhere to be found. Natasha and Peter were pulling along the blue woman and the other who was still unconscious. The blonde man from before was draped over Thor’s shoulder. Everyone was sprinting as Thor lead them up through several levels before coming out onto the surface. Then they could hear again.

                “What the hell was all of that?!” Sam exasperated.

                “She had advanced sound deafening tech. The smoke was, well, smoke. The shaking I’m not sure about. I’ll have to investigate the site later.

                The blue woman stood silently and stared Loki down with an intense glare.

                “I thought you were a mindless zombie,” Loki cursed.

                “And I thought you were dead. Funny how wrong we both were,” she gawked.

                “Pity. I much preferred you as a pawn,” he dared, stepping closer.

                “I could say the same about you.”

                “Why are you here?” he demanded.

                “I was captured when I came here for the stone. I suppose I should thank you for my rescue from that woman,” she taunted.

                “Why on earth would she want you?” Loki was on the verge of lashing out.

                “I am an oddity on this planet. Or, at least she thought so. She has dozens of prisoners she was using for experiments. She wanted to build men to behave like weapons. Sound familiar?” she gave a dark laugh, “Do you know where the stone is? I have quite the use for it.”

                Loki began to step close to her, hands clenched at his sides, “I would never allow you to have it even if I knew of its location.”

                “I’d keep my distance if I were you, unless you want me to go running to my father,” she threatened. Loki faltered for a moment and froze, his body tense.

                “He disowned you,” he tested.

                “Things change,” she expressed before disappearing in a flash of light.

                “Old friend?” Tony piped. Loki simply rolled his shoulders and disappeared as well.

                “Ok, let’s deal with that later. Right now we need to get these two into medical and have them assessed. More agents are going back into Oscorp to see if there were any more prisoners left behind. Phil is leading the search,” Maria intoned.

                “Yes, right. I’ll go back down once the smoke is all clear and everything stops shaking,” Bruce added.

                “Me too,” announced Tony.

                “I’m meeting with Nick and the agents on watch to track the movements outside and to see if we can see where the Winter Soldier went. I do not like the idea of him being lose,” she marched off.

                Steve just stood there next to Thor and Peter, unsure of what he needed to be doing. Loki’s confrontation with that woman and his sudden disappearance left him worried.

                “Do you know who that was? Or where Loki went?” Steve asked Thor.

                “I know not. He has many friends and enemies, not all of whom I am familiar. She was an enemy, I could tell that much,” Thor explained.

                “We can call him later, I guess. Let’s just get these two to medical and work up a report,” he sighed. They boarded the jet with the unconscious captives (or rescues). Steve would only worry until he contacted Loki. Peter begrudgingly went with them as well, eager to leave for Sokovia to see Wade.


	16. Developments from space, plus Peter and Wade go to Sokovia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve helps Loki, the issues with Madama Hydra are bigger than they appear, and Peter visits Wade in Sokovia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two couples get down.  
> also, the "Sokovian" Wade speaks is Lithuanian. it'll come up again later.

                Loki was on a mountaintop in Germany near the Black Forest, he had been quietly seething and moping there for at least 2 hours. Seeing Nebula was enough to begin sending him into a mode of panic. Would she tell Thanos where he was? That he was alive? Did he need to run again? He didn’t want to go anywhere without Steve, but Steve was safer without him. In the end Steve would thank him, wouldn’t he?

                His phone was ringing. It was Steve.

                “Hello, Captain,” he replied sadly.

                “Hey, where are you?” he asked quietly.

                “I am…in Germany. I needed to think in peace,” Loki stated.

                “Oh. Ok. Are you…alright? Do you need anything?” he pressed, the concern thick in his tone.

                “Where are you?” Loki responded.

                “I’m at the library, actually. Top floor,” he smiled. Loki had hung up as soon as Steve gave him his location.

                Loki appeared next to him an instant later. He was still in his uniform with dust and blood splatters across his chest and back. He looked tired and worried.

                “Hi,” Steve breathed, relieved to see him but also needed to know what was causing him such distress.

                Loki only looked up to him and grabbed his arm, teleporting them to Loki’s room in the tower. As soon as they were stable on the ground Loki simply collapse onto the bed. He was torn between wanting to flee and wanting to melt into Steve.

                “Hey, what’s going on?” Steve tested, sitting down next to Loki, pressing close to him.

                “I – I am afraid. That woman, her name is Nebula. She is a daughter of Thanos,” he bit.

                Steve tensed, “What does it mean that she saw you?”

                “It could mean nothing. He disavowed her following his resurrection, he turned her into a mindless foot soldier; existing between life and death all at once. When I fell, or at least when I appeared too, she also fell,” he recounted.

                “Will...will anyone come for you?” Steve whispered.

                “Time will tell. I can run. There are many realms in which I can hide,” he began.

                “No. You aren’t going anywhere. I can keep you safe,” Steve rose to his feet and kept his hands on Loki’s shoulders.

                “No one can be kept safe from Thanos, darling,” Loki practically whimpered.

                “Why don’t we just cross that bridge when we come to it. I mean, you said that he disavowed her. And last time I checked there weren’t exactly any space crafts she can use to get to him. She can’t use Heimdall, right?” Steve quizzed.

                “You…are correct. I cannot imagine she has many, if any, routes off Midgard. Thanos is not likely to look for her,” he sank,” I apologize for panicking.”

                “Sweetheart, it’s ok. Thanos is terrifying. If you told me Red Skull was back I might panic too,” he soothed.

                “But you would not run away,” he lamented.

                “I might’ve,” he replied.

                “No. You would have faced him yourself, not cowered. Or allowed yourself to be used as a weapon,” he looked away and feel backwards, his body flat on the bed. Steve could see that he just needed someone to reassure him of who he was. He climbed onto the bed, straddling Loki’s legs and reaching forward to begin removing his shirt.

                “Why don’t you just let me take care of you right now. There is no imminent threat. You are right here. With me,” Steve calmed, hands running down his chest, one settling along Loki’s jaw.

                “I do not deserve you,” he turned his head to kiss along Steve’s palm.

                “You need rest. Want me to get you something to eat? Read to you? Natasha won’t need me for at least another hour to go over photos from the scene. And Tony is still going over everything, and everyone, we found in the labs,” Steve offered.

                “I think I will be fine if you just allow me to keep you in this bed until I must let you go. Then I can read until you come back,” he wriggled his shirt off and let Steve’s fingers trail along his chest.

                “We can do that. Seems like the best way to wind down after the day we’ve had,” Steve pulled off his own shirt. They moved to the head of the bed and relaxed into one another. Both were emotionally exhausted. Loki turned his head to kiss along Steve’s throat, breathing heavy as began to melt along Steve’s flesh. He let his hands skim down the panes of Steve’s stomach and toy with the waistband of his pants. Steve had begun to blush and turned to kiss the top of Loki’s head and run fingers through his long hair.

                “I think I know how to help you relax,” he smiled against his hair.

                “I’m sure you do. But I want to take care of you,” he insisted before rolling over to sit between Steve’s legs. He unbuttoned Steve’s pants all the way and began to work them off his hips. Steve was biting his lip and watching Loki with fascination and arousal. Once the pants were off his hips they were easily slid off the rest of his legs. Loki brought his face back to mouth at Steve’s erection through his briefs. Steve choked down a loud moan and Loki climbed further onto the bed without taking his mouth off Steve’s cock.

                “My dear Steven, you seem to have some tension to work through. Do let me get a better look at it,” he purred as he pulled the briefs down, Steve’s cock sprang forward and lay taut against his stomach, already leaking with precome, “I could spend the rest of my life looking at such a sight.”

                “Just gonna look?” Steve teased.

                “I endeavor to much more,” Loki leaned forward and licked Steve’s cock from base to tip. Loki continued this licking, teasing Steve to the edge of last bit of self-control. Once Steve was whimpering and rolling his hips against the mattress Loki finally took the entire length of it in his mouth. Nose buried in Steve’s dusty, blonde pubic hair Loki swallowed around the cockhead. He slowly began to bob up and down Steve’s cock, dragging his teeth lightly as he did. Once Steve seemed on the verge of coming he would pull back and grip the base with his fingers. Each time Steve would squeeze his eyes shut and cry out at the denial of orgasm.

                Loki brought his fingers up to Steve’s lips, running them across before forcing them into Steve’s mouth, “Suck.” Steve immediately complied. He eagerly sucked Loki’s fingers until they were entirely coated with his saliva. Once Loki was satisfied he brought them down to toy with Steve’s perineum and rim. Once he took Steve’s cock back in his mouth he lightly pressed one finger into Steve.

                He gasped at the intrusion which was quickly followed by a moan. Steve had penetrated himself before but it never felt as good as Loki doing it. He felt Loki add another finger as he continued to swallow his cock. Soon he saw stars as Loki brushed across the prostate. As soon as Loki found it he began to pressed against it with much more firmness while moaning around Steve. Then Steve felt that familiar heat coil tightly and he knew he was about to come. Loki swallowed one more time around the head of his cock before Steve completely fell apart. He was nearly screaming as he came down Loki’s throat, Loki swallowing every drop.

                Steve was boneless and unable to move. He was seeing stars still as he felt Loki shift over him. He barely registered Loki jerking himself off over Steve and quickly came right across his stomach. Steve wanted to be disgusted but was entirely turned on instead. Watching Loki paint him with cum was so erotic Steve was practically hard again.

                “Loki…you were amazing,” he was looking up at Loki’s flushed and dreamy face, brushing his fingers across his jaw, “So beautiful.”

                “It is you who are beautiful. Looking at you is like being basked in sunlight,” Loki smiled. He then waved his hand over Steve, the semen now cleaned from him.

                “We will have to agree to disagree,” He pulled Loki down to kiss him, tongue exploring Loki’s and tasting himself. His lips were still swollen and red, sensitive to Steve’s attentions. Loki loved it anyway.

                “I think we should sleep, maybe just for an hour? It has been a trying day,” Loki suggested.

                “That is an excellent plan. But I insist we remain naked and you hold me the entire time,” he replied with a deep smile.

                “I’d like nothing better,” he yawned. They climbed under the covers of Loki’s large bed and were asleep in moments with Loki wrapped around Steve.

=====================================================================================================

                Maria was already preparing for the media firestorm that followed the results of their mission that morning. Several people had captured several photos of Loki arguing with Nebula, Steve charging forward with some of the other Avengers, and a few pictures of the Winter Soldier clamoring down the subway with another HYDRA agent. There were a lot of questions being asked and very few answers to give.

                “I don’t know what to say to anybody about this,” Maria groaned as Natasha sifted through security footage in the subway to track the soldier’s movements.

                “Do you know where the soldier leaves the system?” Natasha asked.

                “No. He slips down a grate and disappears off this line,” she pointed to the layout, “The agent with him was found dead. I think he’s rogue.”

                “That doesn’t make me feel any better,” she pointed as she pulled up a map of the sewer system.

                “What the hell do I do about these pictures the post got of Loki and that blue woman? And why are there a dozen more pictures of no one doing anything to apprehend her?” Nick yelled as he stormed into the office.

                “She’s an alien with some teleportation abilities or tech. We can hold her about as easily as we can hold Loki,” Maria informed.

                “And these pics of Thor just destroying the side of a building without anyone checking for civilians inside? The Hulk following? This was all reckless,” he fumed.

                “It was…an emergency decision. We needed immediate extraction and there were prisoners in the sub-basement. We were lucky no civilians were hurt or killed, I agree. But it was more important we got those people out, even if we lost the targets. And gained a new one in the process,” Natasha defended.

                “Yes, I could do without worrying about the Winter Soldier and without Madame Hydra being out there, but we will find them eventually. Do you have status updates on the prisoners?” he pressed while sorting through the new files.

                “Yea, the older woman we found in a cell was a mutant, her blood was being taken. The blue woman was named Nebula according to Loki, she’s an alien he has encountered before but he wouldn’t tell me much else. We should contact Peter Quill about more information on her and possibly tracking her down. The blonde man we had to take down is named Will or Frank Simpson. He used to be a police officer until someone pumped him full of a version of the same serum Steve had. This one seems to require regular doses in order to be effective but our scientists are still running checks. Bruce has some theories. In more of the labs we found even more test subjects and prisoners. Most are still unconscious but we can keep you updated. All appear to be mutants; some are young though. I already contacted Charles about location of families or placement with him. So far we have a decent handle on what is going on,” Maria laid out. Despite the chaos they did have more organization than they expected to have.

                “Ok. Good. Let’s keep checking on our patients and plan our next move. I’m dispatching Parker out to Sokovia within the hour and I’ll get someone on calling up to Quill. I don’t think he will get the message any time soon,” Fury ordered as he walked up to Tony’s lab. He was going to call Steve to create a new plan.

 ========================================================================================================

                Peter had just landed in Sokovia and was intent on tacking Wade first chance he got. He was moving through the apartment building Wade was squatting in and found him in a room on the top floor. Everything was fairly dilapidated and run down. Peter should not have expected much else. He knocked on Wade’s door and waited for a response.

                “Sveiki, kūdikis berniukas! (Hello, baby boy!)” Wade beamed as he pulled him into the apartment.

                “English, Wade,” he coughed, Wade’s arms were wrapped so tightly around Peter that he couldn’t catch his breath right away. The apartment was worse than the rest of the building, there was trash everywhere and Wade’s bed, if it could be called a bed, looked like he hadn’t slept in it at all.

                “When was the last time you slept or ate anything?” Peter asked.

                “Umm, haven’t slept in awhile. I ate some granola bars an hour ago,” he shrugged.

                “Babe, no. Even though you’re on a mission you need to take better care of yourself,” Peter scolded.

                “I’m fiiiiine. I just gotta collect some information and then I’m leaving. Plus, it’s not like I’m going to starve to death or die of exhaustion,” he taunted.

                “You need to take care of yourself for you. And for me. Now take a break and cuddle the shit out of me,” Peter rolled up Wade’s mask to kiss him.

                “Don’t gotta tell me twice,” Wade waggled his eyebrows and watching Peter strip off his suit and climb into the nest of blankets Wade turned into a bed. He decided to lie back and extend his arms to invite Wade into the blankets with him. Wade pulled off his mask and top before climbing in too, Peter pushed off Wade’s pants the next second he could. They immediately fell into a position with Peter wrapped around Wade like an anaconda.

                “Missed you,” he nuzzled into Wade’s neck and kissed his jaw.

                “Missed you too, Petey. Believe it or not I’ve been really worked up missing you,” he teased as he slipped his hands down to grab Peter’s ass.

                “Mmmmm, I figured you would be. Hoped even. I think you should move your hands a little lower,” he purred. And Wade did, he worked one hand down the cleft of Peter’s ass and brushed fingers across a plug that Peter had inserted when he was on the jet.

                “Oh, fuck. Baby boy, you got yourself all ready for me?” he started to growl when he pressed the plug further into Peter and brought their bodies closer together so he could rut against Peter’s hip.

                “I did. I missed you so much and feel so empty. None of our toys were good enough. Need you,” he breathed and started biting along Wade’s shoulder. When Wade pressed the plug deeper it just barely grazed his prostate and he bit back a moan that crept up his throat.

                “Did you try all our toys and just got yourself worked up for my cock?” Wade was stroking them both now with his free hand. He had rolled Peter back so he was between his legs and pressing against him.

                “I did. I tried 3 dildos and 2 vibrators. I brought this plug with to get ready for you. I haven’t gotten off once since you left. Need you so much…daddy,” he moaned, suddenly over stimulated as Wade stroked both their cocks and the plug was still up against his prostate.

                “Oh, what you do to me,” Wade groaned as he worked the plug out of Peter. He pushed his fingers into his hole and found his heavily lubed as well, “God. How much lube did you put up there, baby boy? You’re so sloppy and wet.”

                “I knew we would need a lot. I have more in my pocket over there,” Peter sighed, loving the intrusion of Wade’s wide and calloused fingers. Wade pulled his fingers out of Peter’s ass and rubbed the lube on himself before lining up with Peter’s entrance.

                “More than enough lube in there, baby,” he smiled as he thrust up into Peter fast and hard. Peter practically had the air knocked out of him as Wade bottomed out. He held them both still for a minute while Peter adjusted to Wade.

                “Oh, Daddy. Yes. Please fuck me,” he whimpered.

                “Your wish is my command,” Wade smiled as he started thrusting into Peter with all the vigor he could muster. Peter was writhing and grabbing at Wade, desperate for every inch of Wade’s scarred skin. Wade angled his legs under Peter to better hit Peter’s prostate.

                “You like that, baby? Want me to fuck you and fill you up until you can’t even walk? Because that’s what I’m going to do. Just wear you out and leave you wrapped up on this bed always ready for me while I’m stuck on this mission,” he kept pounding into Peter with all the energy and affection he had.

                “Yes. Use me. I’m yours. Please don’t stop,” Peter cried as he felt Wade hitting his prostate over and over and over again, very close to coming.

                “God, Pete. You feel so good around my cock. You were made for me fucking you,” Wade moaned. Peter was tight and hot around him and he was losing what little composure he had very quickly. Not 2 minutes later Peter was coming all over both of them and the fluttering of his hole around Wade sent him over the edge right after. Panting and humming with happiness Wade collapsed all his weight onto his boyfriend.

                “Missed you. Love you. So perfect,” Wade mumbled into Peter’s hair.

                “Missed you more,” he yawned.

                “Impossible. Definitely impossible,” Wade smiled as he stroked Peter’s hair and kissed his temple.

                “You need to eat though, Wade. And sleep more. Need you to feed me and keep me warm,” he hummed and wiggled beneath Wade.

                “I know. I’m sorry. I just…don’t focus on myself when you’re not around,” he reminded.

                “I’m here now. Go out and get some food. Then eat it in this bed with me until we need to go track whoever it is we’re here to watch,” Peter presented.

                “Ok. I’ll see what weird Sokovian version of tacos they have around here,” he laughed and gave Peter a few more kisses before reluctantly pulling away to clean them off and get dressed. Peter was right though; Wade did need to take better care of himself. For Peter and for himself. He still wasn’t used to someone loving him that way.

                “So lucky to have you, Peter,” he spoke as he walked out of the apartment.


	17. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki fight about Nebula, Steve and Loki go on a date night.

                Steve was working with Fury on a new plan to find Madame Hydra. All their patients had been either placed with Charles Xavier or relocated with their families to safety. Except for Will Simpson. He was being held and monitored. He wasn’t as strong as Steve but still very powerful. But he was about as sane as Wade on his worst day and there was no talking to him. They were just going to wait until the drugs worked their way out of his system to get more information.

                Steve was very unsettled about this serum that the man was dosed with. He worried there was more of it floating around. What if regular civilians got ahold of it? There were too many unanswered questions. If Madame Hydra was trying to build an army she seemed to be well on her way. Then there was Nebula, a different kind of problem. He was just going to leave the Winter Soldier to Natasha. She knew more than he did and if anyone could find him then it was her.

                The other thing bothering Steve was Tony. He kept looking at Steve with suspicion that didn’t make sense and continued to give Loki the evil eye. Plus, his birthday was in a few days and he was never particularly keen on celebrating it. Everyone would go all out and it would be a huge party. He never really wanted that, even back when he was just a little guy in Brooklyn. He would smile through it again; the only difference this time was he at least had Loki.

                Speaking of, he looked over to the nearby office to see Thor and Loki having what seemed to be a tense conversation. Bruce was listening and trying to mediate somehow but seemed just lost trying to navigate. Steve decided to intervene best he could and walked over there.

                “You do not understand, Thor. It is not that simple. She cannot be hunted like any other mark,” Loki pressed.

                “She is a threat, brother and we must eliminate her,” Thor barked.

                “By all means please do. But she is not easily found,” he tried to explain.

                “Are you guys talking about Nebula?” Steve interjected, all three looked at him and tightened.

                “Yes. Thor wishes to find and destroy her. A plan I do not intend to disrupt, but he seems unfamiliar with the concept of having difficulty finding that which does not want to be found,” he sighed.

                “I could ask Heimdall,” Thor perked.

                “No. If we involve Heimdall that will simply invite the others,” Loki pushed.

                “And you do not wish for their aid?” Thor cocked his head.

                “Of course not! You think I want to fight with Sif or Fandral needlessly until everyone gives up? No. They will only get in my way and yours,” he seethed.

                “They are warriors, not pests,” Thor grunted.

                “Perhaps to you,” he sneered.

                “Ok. This fight seems like it’s going to go in circles a dozen times with no resolution,” Steve interrupted.

                “Yes, friend Steven. I am afraid it might. I only wish to kill Nebula before she kills Loki,” he opined.

                “She is not powerful enough to kill me, Thor. She tried once and only made a fool of herself. Her father is the only real threat to me,” he recounted.

                “That does not ease my concern,” Thor shrugged.

                “Mine either,” Steve said.

                “Ok, so here’s what we’re gonna do. No one is going to look for Nebula right now. We’re all going to focus on the tasks at hand and take out Madam Hydra. We already sent a message to Quill and his team. They will find Nebula,” Bruce calmed.

                “What makes you think this Quill person can locate Nebula?” Loki mused.

                “He has Gamora,” was all he replied. Loki visibly tensed before shifting and accepting the information.

                “Ok. Sounds like a plan. Loki, come with me. We have some plans to go over,” Steve ordered. Loki nodded and followed. They walked into the elevator and took it up to the communal floor where Darcy was waiting with the cats and sandwiches. Loki raised a brow in confusion before Steve thrust Milton into his arms, “You looked like you needed a break.”

                “I did. Thank you, Steven,” Loki smiled.

                “Sparkles is always so tense. I made your favorite!” Darcy announced from the couch.

                “Really?” Loki gave her a knowing look.

                “Yep, even went to that weird store on 47th for you,” she sassed.

                “No,” he replied with some excitement.

                “Taste it and see,” she offered him a sandwich. Steve watched them wondered what Darcy knew that made Loki look as excited as a kid at Christmas.

                Loki took a bite of the sandwich and his eyes practically rolled to the back of his head, “Darcy, this is perfect,” he said between bites.

                “I have to know,” Steve laughed.

                “Ok, it’s sort of a weird combo because Loki is sort of a weird guy,” she giggled, “So, you start with this pork rubbed with these super spicy Vietnamese seasonings then some smoked gouda cheese and roasted tomatoes and onions. Topped with hot mustard and, believe it or not, and apple slice. All on toasted French bread.”

                “That’s….not what I was expecting,” Steve smiled.

                “Me either. Got him high one time and that’s what happened,” Darcy giggled.

                “You mean like with pot? When did that happen?” Steve chuckled as he watched Loki eat his sandwich like it was the only food he’d seen in days as Milton pawed at it.

                “About 5 months ago. It took some prodding but I got him to cave. Of course, he’s not allowed to anymore. Tony’s rule,” she revealed.

                “Why would Tony make a rule about that?” Steve asked.

                “When Loki was all giddy and high he turned Dodger stadium into a bouncy castle. No one was in it or anything but it made Tony all nervous,” she mocked Tony by adopting a grumpy face.

                “He is a spoil sport,” Loki chirped, sandwich completely devoured.

                “It’s true. _I_ can’t even smoke it and I don’t have super powers,” Darcy complained.

                “You did tweet some SHIELD secrets. And took very unflattering photos of me. I approve the ban,” he joked.

                “God, I need to hang out with both of you more often,” Steve laughed, genuinely pleased that there was a soft and playful side of Loki that he would reveal to others from time to time.

                “I need to hit the showers. Jane and I were forced to do some physical training today. Ugh. Let us be lab rats, Nick,” she complained up at the ceiling as she marched off to the stairs up to her floor she shared with Jane, and usually Thor. Loki had a room up there as well.

                “You seem to be in a much better mood now that you’ve eaten your weird sandwich and cuddled Milton,” Steve looked at him with a slight blush.

                “I’ll be much better after tonight,” he smirked.

                “What’s tonight?” Steve questioned.

                “Oh, I have a date,” Loki informed nonchalantly.

                “You…do?” Steve asked with a frown.

                “I do. He’s very handsome and powerful. And I expect him to be ready in his room at 7pm tonight so I can whisk him away on a romantic interlude,” Loki eyed him seductively.

                “Oh,” he relaxed.

                “Yes. You needn’t worry about anyone else diverting my attentions,” Loki rose and brushed a hand across Steve’s back, “There is no one else.”

                “That’s good to know. It’s the same for me. By the way,” he bit his lip and gave Loki another smile.

                “See you tonight, Captain,” he smiled and walked off.

 =======================================================================================================

                At 7pm Loki appeared in Steve’s room as promised.

                “You had me going earlier,” Steve looked down embarrassed.

                “As if I would venture to find anyone better than you,” Loki soothed, running his hands down Steve’s side before pulling him in for a very heated kiss.

                “I – well I’ve never dated before and I guess it hadn’t occurred to me to ask whether or not we were exclusive. And then I felt stupid when I thought maybe you weren’t. Then more stupid for thinking you weren’t when you were. It was a really fun moment for me,” Steve sighed.

                “Don’t feel embarrassed. I would have reacted similarly. And perhaps I liked you getting flustered,” he teased.

                “You’re terrible,” Steve kissed him again, toying with the buttons on Loki’s shirt. He looked Loki over and realized how nicely he was dressed. He wore an emerald green dress shirt that really brought out his eyes. He also wore tight black slacks with black suspenders, the suspenders Steve really liked. He carried a sleek black jacket as well, “You look really nice.”

                “And you look lovely as well. You should always wear dark blue, it makes you look radiant,” Loki drew him closer again as he gave a soft lick to the shell of Steve’s ear.

                “So where are you taking me tonight on the date I had no idea you were planning?” Steve beamed.

                “I thought to take you back to the coast where we went on our first date that was interrupted. There is this small and quiet restaurant on the ocean there that has excellent cuisine. Unless you’d rather we went somewhere else,” Loki explained.

                “No. I really want to go there. That sounds nice. But…people will crowd us. Because of me. They’ll take pictures – we – won’t get to be alone. Not really,” Steve frowned.

                “Then I suppose it’s good that I have a plan for such a concern. I am going to give you a different appearance so you can enjoy our evening. No one will try and get pictures with Captain America. They’ll just avert their gazes from Loki and his boyfriend Stefan,” he revealed.

                “That might be really nice. You think of everything,” he grinned, “That’s a good idea. How are you going to change me?”

                “Hmmm, I was thinking you should stay blonde, but give you brown eyes, darker skin, perhaps a narrower frame and a less perfect jaw. Maybe give you a few inches in height as well,” Loki waved his hand over Steve as each change took place, “Go look for yourself.”

                He did. Steve saw that he looked like almost an entirely different person with minimal resemblance, “Do you…like me better like this or…?”

                “Steven, when I look at you, even with the glamour, you still look exactly like yourself. It’s a trick in my spell. I still see you while everyone else see’s your mask,” he immediately derailed Steve’s paranoia, “I would never want to look at or kiss another face.”

                “You are too kind to me,” Steve whispered and pressed his face to Loki’s hair.

                “Let’s go,” Loki teleported them to the west coast.

                They were standing on a boardwalk in front of a row of beach houses. The sun was setting against the ocean and it created a warm light that washed over the both of them. Steve thought Loki looked completely breathtaking. They linked fingers and walked the path that lead up to the place Loki had mentioned. It was called Maggie’s and it was quaint with lots of hardwood and exposed brick. Steve loved the aesthetic and was pleased with how small and private it was.

                “This is perfect. I love it,” Steve mused as they took their seats at a table along the oceanview side of the restaurant.

                “I hoped you would. I’ve been here once before on my own and their menu was exquisite. Their menu is seasonal and I find that to be extremely preferable to a static selection,” he perused the wine menu and ran his fingers across Steve’s. When he kept looking around the place he realized very few people were looking at them. There was an occasional glance but most didn’t linger long.

                “Thank you,” Steve grasped Loki’s hand, “Thank you for letting me have this. And or being you.”

                “Well, you find it is unlikely I say no to most anything you might ask,” Loki was blushing.

                “I might test that on you later,” he teased.

                “You should,” he bit his lip.

                Steve coughed and looked over his own menu, though him and Loki kept grinning up at each other. They both ordered some shellfish with roasted vegetables, Loki picked a wine that paired well with their meals. Loki told Steve stories about happier memories on Asgard, especially ones about Thor being made a fool by Loki. He told Steve all about his mother and how she taught him magic. Steve told Loki about when he and Bucky snuck into late night movies or about all the dames Bucky had running around him. He told him how Bucky had to teach him to dance before they shipped off for the war.

                “That reminds me, I have a gift for you,” Loki announced as he placed a small, wooden box on the table.

                “You didn’t have to get me anything. What is this for?” Steve pressed as he held up the box.

                “It is an early birthday present,” Loki smiled, “I hope you like it.”

                Steve gingerly peeled the blue ribbon off the box and lifted the hinge. He was completely taken aback by what he saw. They were his letters; all the letters Bucky had written him during the war when he was overseas. All the letters Steve had written were lost with Bucky, but all the ones he received back were gathered up from his apartment and kept in the Smithsonian. They wouldn’t even let him have them back.

                “But how – I – the museum has these,” Steve stammered.

                “Had them. They think they still have them. Clever copies. These are the originals,” Loki explained, “Magic.”

                “I…thank you. So much,” Steve began to cry softly at the letters and Loki’s thoughtfulness.

                “I’ve made you cry again,” Loki frowned.

                “No. This is a perfect gift,” he sniffled, “I – you have no idea how much I love this.” He stood up from his chair and came around to wrap his arms around Loki and kiss him on every inch of his face.

                “I am glad I pleased you then,” Loki kissed back. By now some people were staring at the open affection between the two of them.

                “Umm, do you think maybe we can get outta here? We don’t have to go back to the tower,” he whispered as he wiped his eyes.

                “I got us a room. You’re going to let me pamper you all night,” Loki pulled Steve to stand with him. He brushed his fingers through Steve’s hair and pulled him out of the restaurant and into the night.


	18. Date aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotel shenanigans. Plus Darcy being smarter than most give her credit for.

                Loki had gotten them a room at a small inn right on the shore near the end of the beach before a cliff. The hotel was quiet and small, and they turned out to be the only people on their floor because Loki rented all the rooms. He lifted Steve’s glamour as soon as they were behind closed doors.

                “So we can be as loud as we want,” he purred.

                “I’m beginning to think this was your plan all along. Just tyin’ to get into my pants,” Steve grinned as he kissed Loki’s neck and pulled off his jacket.

                “Well, it was a large part of my plan,” he smiled as he unbuttoned Steve’s shirt and nipping at his lips.

                “Did I find your weakness? Is it me?” Steve teased.

                “You did,” he breathed, tone entirely lustful as he removed Steve’s shirt and began to unbuckle his pants. Loki was letting his fingers trail over every inch of Steve’s exposed flesh and becoming more possessive with each brush. He crowded Steve back against the bed and dipped his hands into Steve’s pants.

                “I should tell you, I really like you in suspenders,” Steve groaned as Loki tried to ease Steve’s pants off.

                “Do you? That is very good to know. I want to know everything you like. I want to know every thought that arouses you,” he magicked his shirt away but left his suspenders in place, fly undone with no briefs beneath, a patch of black pubic hair peeking through the opened pants.

                “The way you look right now is definitely one of those things,” Steve announced as he snapped one of the suspenders against Loki’s skin and pulled him down onto the bed, “Everything you do arouses me.”

                “Mmmm, I can say the same for you. Whenever you are fighting I must push down each urge to take you in the field,” he licked across Steve’s neck.   

                “It wouldn’t be particularly strategic,” Steve giggled as Loki peppered kisses down his throat and moved his arms over his head.

                “I suppose that simply depends on your goal,” Loki breathed, blowing lightly across Steve’s nipple before circling it with his tongue. Steve moaned as he did and arched his hips off the bed, "Oh, it seems I found a very sensitive spot.” Loki kept licking and biting them before Steve was a writhing mess, cock hard and leaking precome, it strained against Steve’s briefs. Loki took this as a sign to strip Steve of his last remaining stitch of clothing and leave him entirely bare on the bed. As Loki stared down at him he had a thought. He took Steve’s tie from the floor and bound Steve’s hands to the bedframe.

                “I know you can easily break from these but I want to play a game with you,” he informed, his body pressed to Steve’s as he kept still against the bed. Their bodies fit together like they were made to. Loki skimmed his hands across Steve’s nipples again and watched him grip the tie and pull a little. He was blushing all the way down his chest as Loki worked him up.

                “Please don’t stop,” Steve moaned. Loki continued to play with him and teases him, sucking dark marks across his chest that would fade within the hour. His cock was aching and begging for attention.

                “As if I could stop touching you when you look like this. What do you want, Steven?” Loki grazed Steve’s collar bone with his lips before continuing to down to his hipbones, dragging his teeth and flicking his tongue.

                “I – oh – I want…I want you to fuck me,” Steve blushed and moaned.

                “I would love nothing more,” Loki smiled as he began to remove his clothing.

                “Wait, could you…maybe, leave the suspenders on…somehow?” Steve bit his lip and looked to the side.

                “I most certainly could, just let me make some minor adjustments,” Loki leaned back and waved his hand to make the fly deeper to accommodate Steve’s desires. Loki pulled his cock from the fly, leaving the pants and suspenders on. Steve just looked up at him and moaned, arching his back off the bed to get closer to Loki.

                “You look so sexy,” he worked his lips.

                “I wonder how else you might like me to dress. Perhaps my Asgardian leathers next time,” he teased only to see Steve’s blush deepen, “Oh, most definitely based on such a reaction.”

                “Please touch me again,” Steve practically begged. Loki responded by pressing their bodies together, their cocks touching. Steve’s hips automatically bucked up to get more friction.

                “So eager. I rather enjoy you so pliant and wanton, Captain,” he rubbed them together roughly and dragged back down to sit between Steve’s legs, spreading them wide. He continued to work their cocks together before pulling a bottle of lube from nowhere. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers before stroking both of them at an achingly slow pace.

                “Oh, Loki. So good,” he groaned and rolled his hips up against Loki.

                “God, Steven. You are positively carnal. I want to bury myself so deep inside you that you never forget me,” Loki complimented before bringing his fingers down to open Steve. He circled his rim for several minutes before sliding the first finger inside. He slid it in and out, curving his finger until he brushed across that sweet spot. Steve screamed out each time Loki brushed over it. By the time Loki had three fingers inside Steve he was whimpering and begging for more.

                Loki lined himself up with Steve’s entrance and gently pushed in, “I will be as gentle or rough as you wish, darling,” he finished as he was fully seated. Steve gasped and moaned as he felt every inch of Loki.

                “It feels – it feels – it’s so good. Move. Please move,” he whined.

                Loki began to thrust tentatively at first, Steve hooked his legs around Loki’s hips pressing them closer together. They moved like a single being for what seemed like ages. Both were moaning and kissing before either spoke again, so caught up in every touch.

                “Harder,” she whimpered. Loki began to thrust more roughly and Steve loved it,

                “Harder, harder – more,” Steve nearly demanded, thighs widening even more to give Loki more space to move.

                “If I go any harder I may hurt you,” Loki moaned.

                “Harder. Please, I can take it. I’ll tell you if you hurt me,” he whined, wanting the full power of Loki inside him. When he looked into Steve’s eyes to see them blown completely black and his cheeks flushed crimson he couldn’t stop himself. Loki started thrusting with all his might, he was lost in lust and Steve. Both angled their hips and Loki was pounding Steve’s prostate with so much force that Steve only saw flashes of light and felt a pleasure so deep he was floating.

                “Steven, oh, fuck,” he cried, so close to coming. He had not been able to use his full power in so long he had forgotten what it felt like.

                “Loki, I – “ Steve started coming over both of them. The force from his ejaculate so powerful that it hit the headboard and wall behind him. As Loki saw Steve fall apart he did too. He began coming deep inside Steve, painting his insides with everything he had. Both screamed and brought their mouths together violently. Moans were muffled by lips and tongues pressed together.

                Loki looked at Steve and opened his mouth several times to speak without anything leaving his mouth, “Did I render you speechless,” Steve breathed roughly. Loki continued to just look at him before dropping his weight down onto Steve. He brushed his cheek against Steve’s and breathed him in, eyes closed and body undone.

                “You – yes,” was all he could muster.

                “Good. I’m glad I’m not the only one,” he laughed.

                “I did not hurt you?” he asked.

                “No. It felt so perfect, like nothing I’ve ever experienced before. Loved it,” he stroked Loki’s jaw and gave him a soft gaze.

                “You are the only Midgardian capable of me, it seems,” he beamed.

                “Guess that means you can’t get rid of me,” he laughed.

                “As if I would want to,” Loki kissed him, bodies moving against each other as they wrapped around each other, lips never parting.

                “We’re gross. We definitely need to clean up,” Steve grimaced as the semen on his stomach cooled and the semen in his ass started to leak out onto the bed.

                “Then I suppose it’s a good thing I rented us a room with a large bathtub in which we can clean and relax,” he whispered. Steve just smiled as Loki led them to the bathroom. They spent the evening bathing and reading before falling asleep deep under covers as the sound of the sea lulled them. The next morning, they wandered the town, Steve back in his glamour, they had a light breakfast and strolled the beach once more before they reluctantly traveled back to New York.

 

                By dinner time Steve was having “Loki withdrawal” since they had to be apart. But they were going to be having a team dinner together in an hour so they could at least be in each other’s company. Steve was puttering around the communal area as he read while Darcy watched a movie with Thor and Clint while Jane was in Thor’s lap going over her notes. Darcy was coming down from a sugar high after having devoured all the taffy Steve had bought her on the coast. He told her he picked it up while on his date with Lucy. It was from a placed called Neptune’s Palace with bright lettering and glitter. She squealed and dove in before really even inspecting it. When Loki came in the room he had to fight back a smile and keep looking at his book.

                “Oh, Sparkles. Do you have something to tell me?” Darcy sang.

                “I do not think so,” Loki cocked a brow.

                “Really? So @Lokilovers didn’t catch you on a date with some guy over by the ocean somewhere and post it all over Twitter?” she teased.

                “Oh. That. I guess I forgot to mention I went on a date,” he sighed.

                “Brother! You have taken a lover? What is his name? Have you been together long? Can we meet him?” Thor looked as giddy as a puppy.

                “Yes. I need all those answers. And I want to know if he’s good in bed,” Darcy beamed.

                “This is why I don’t tell you anything,” he smirked, “I am always accosted with endless questions.”

                “Just tell us something!” Darcy whined.

                “Fine. His name is Stefan. I am very fond of him. We have been seeing each other for a few weeks. And yes, he is excellent in bed,” he revealed. Steve blushed and hid his face in his book.

                “Where did you meet him?” Thor pressed.

                “The library,” Loki stated.

                “Does he love literature as much as you, brother?” he smiled.

                “He does. But he’s really more of an artist,” Loki was trying to hold back. He genuinely did want to gush about it to Darcy but not with others in the room, or Steve listening, “Oh, I brought you a small gift from my date,” he was reminded. He handed Darcy a small bag. A bag of taffy. Taffy with a very familiar name and glitter around the edges.

                “But this- Steve…” his eyes suddenly widened and she stood up from the couch. Steve tensed and starred at her, Darcy’s smile took up half of her face and looked back and forth between Loki and Steve.

                “Fuck,” Loki rolled his eyes before putting his hands on Darcy and they both disappeared.


	19. Where did they go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Darcy have a conversation, the team has a family dinner, and everyone is bad at being friendly. OR, at least Tony is bad at it.

                “Where did they go?!” Clint rose from his chair in a panic.

                “Where did he take her? Thor!” Jane was alarmed as well.

                “Whoa, guys. Calm down. He teleports with her all the time. He’s teleported with me too. He probably just wanted to talk with her privately,” Steve attempted.

                “But he looked angry. An angry Loki is not someone you want to be around. I’m calling her,” Clint marched to the kitchen while dialing his phone.

 

                Loki and Darcy were standing in the middle of the forest somewhere in Canada. Darcy was dizzy and clinging to Loki’s arm so as to not fall over.

                “Dude. Why?” she panted.

                “You know why?” he narrowed his eyes.

                She started laughing and gave him a shit-eating grin, “So. Why did both you and Steve have dates and both bring me back candy from the same store?”

                “We were merely in the same area…” he couldn’t think of a single lie that would be convincing, which was far more embarrassing than being caught earlier.

                “Stefan. Lucy. Oh my god. You guys barely tried. You’re dating Steve!” she screamed.

                “I’d ask you to lower your voice but we are in the middle of nowhere,” he groaned.

                “How long?! I’m so excited about this!” she kept giggling.

                “You must tell no one. We kept it secret for a reason. He needs privacy and so do I,” he ordered.

                “Fine, grumpy-pants. I won’t tell anyone. But you need to tell me _everything_ else,” she insisted, still smiling as big as ever.

                “Fine. I will. But not now. We need to get back. I am certain Jane is anything but calm about our sudden departure,” he replied, “Steven will certainly want to know where we are.”

                “You’re smiling,” she laughed.

                “Oh, shut up,” he grabbed her arm and they went back to the tower.

 

                As soon as they were back in the communal living space Loki and Darcy were immediately surrounded by Jane, Clint, Tony, and Sam. Thor was standing back near Steve.

                “Where the hell did he take you,” Jane panicked as she pulled Darcy back towards the hallway.

                “Calm down. It was…umm. We went to Canada because – “

                “It was a bet. He lost a bet. I told him he would get caught on his secret date even though he went to the other side of the country. He’s just being a sore loser about it,” Steve chirped from behind the group.

                “Yea. He didn’t want me to tease him in front of everyone. But it’s too bad, still gonna tease you. Not so sneaky, Sparkles. The internet catches everyone eventually,” she recovered.

                “Loki has never enjoyed ridicule,” Thor laughed.

                Loki just rolled his eyes again and slumped onto a stool.

                “Since when does The Crow have a fan base? Let alone ones that catch him on dates?” Tony complained.

                “You’d be surprised what kind of fan base all of you have,” Sam chuckled as he linked his arm around Darcy, “Even this one. Did you not tell them about #tasertricks?”

                “Tasertricks?” Tony perplexed.

                “Darcy’s instagram should give you an idea. She’s the one who started Loki’s followers,” Sam started laughing, “They love him and that cat.”

                “So, this is all very cute, but Pepper will be here with dinner soon. Let’s cut the cute stuff and get back to teasing Loki. Where did you meet this guy? Do you top or bottom?” Tony jeered.

                “The library. And we switch,” he stated pointedly.

                “Why do we need to know these things, Tony?” Steve was pinching the bridge of his nose.

                “Just trying to be friendly, Cap. Let me see what this guy looks like,” he scrolled through the Instagram page someone had for Loki and saw ‘Stefan.’ “Hmmm, wasn’t expecting a normal-looking blonde. He’s cute.”

                “I have a weakness for blonde men,” Loki quipped.

                “Me too,” Tony winked at Steve. Steve only looked away. Loki noticed and made an unreadable expression. “Does that mean you’re gay?”

                “It means I am attracted to whom I am attracted to. Man or woman, it does not matter,” Loki expressed with an annoyed tone.

                “Can we please talk about anything else?” Clint complained.

                “I agree,” Natasha announced as she walked into the kitchen with Pepper. They were carrying bags of Chinese food as Maria trailed behind them with drinks. Everything was placed on the large table where everyone was going to eat family style. This was something Steve always liked and something he hadn’t experienced since he was very young. During the Depression it became somewhat of an adaptable necessity to have neighborhood or building-wide potlucks to made sure everyone was fed. It was just easier. Each family would make one dish and everyone would gather. The connections forged then were drenched in a beautiful sadness. But after his mother died and he moved in with Bucky they barely had two pennies to rub together. They hardly made enough money to make meager meals for themselves, let alone something to contribute. That’s when the potlucks stopped and war was looming on the horizon.

 Everyone planted themselves around the table. Tony sat at what he dubbed the ‘head’ of a round table. Bruce and Natasha on one side, Pepper on the other, followed by Maria, Clint, Thor, Jane, Darcy, Loki, Steve, and Sam before meeting back with Natasha. No one seemed to say anything about Steve sitting next to Loki and he was grateful for it. Loki would press his leg against Steve’s in a way that soothed him.

                "So, Steve. Are you look forward to your birthday in a couple days? The city has quite the gala planned,” Pepper chimed.

                Steve grimaced and remembered the celebration last year. He had to wear his uniform the whole time and was pawed at by dozens of people as he walked through crowds and forced a smile. He appreciated the care some took, but they weren’t really celebrating the birthday or Steve Rogers. They were there to celebrate Captain America and the country as a whole. He had hated it. He would probably hate it this year too.

                “I’m…sure it will be fine,” he replied tight lipped.

                “Come on, Steve-o. It’ll be great! So many people, lots of booze and all those ladies. Every year practically every woman in attendance, and some of the men, throw themselves at you,” Tony chuckled. Steve tensed and wanted to disappear just remembering. 

                “Not all of us like being manhandled by strangers,” he grunted.

                “You should bring Lucy,” Darcy smirked.

                “Oh yea. Lucy,” Tony rolled his eyes.

                “You haven’t told me about her yet,” Pepper smiled, “I need to know everything.”

                “Yes, Steven. Do tell us about your lady love,” Loki grinned.

                “No…no one wants to hear me go on about that,” Steve tried to redirect the conversation.

                “Awww, but I want to know about her,” Darcy pressed, she perched her chin on the palm of her hand with a sly grin that made Steve both angry and amused.

                “Steeeeve,” Tony spoke before he took another swig of his beer, “Tell us about your girlfriend. I need to know so much.”

                “I really don’t want to talk about her. Can we please change the subject?” Steve begged. Sam eyed him a bit but knew not to press the issue.

                “Just agree to invite her to your birthday party and I suspect they will all let up about it,” Loki offered.

                “You think so?” he laughed.

                “I do,” he pushed.

                “Fine. I’ll ask her. No more questions though,” Steve gave in.

                “Have you heard from Wade yet?” Natasha changed the subject.

                “Yea, he located a fairly large HYDRA cell. Peter estimated more than 3 dozen people working in it on a regular basis. They also have some pretty advanced laboratories. He also thinks he saw them making mutates. If Madame Hydra is there now it would explain the increased movement they’ve also noticed. Peter and Wade are already on their way back with plenty of photos and intel to sort through. Including some…less than savory photos the Wade definitely took of Peter. He’s nude in pretty much all of them,” Maria expressed.

                “Wade is very passionate about his spider,” Thor mused.

                “That’s the nice way of putting it,” Tony drawled.

                “I think it’ sweet,” Darcy chirped.

                “You have a weird opinion of what is considered sweet,” Maria laughed.

                “They’re horny weirdos in love. What’s not sweet about that?” Darcy giggled.

                “All of it,” Tony coughed.

                “You’re just a bitter old man,” Jane teased.

                “Eventually Peter will get tired of Wade’s vaguely evil tendencies and general complexion before moving on to someone worth his time,” he inserted.

                “That was a terrible thing to say,” Steve scolded.

                “Just because you’re befriending the ‘reformed villains’,” he made air quotes, “doesn’t mean the rest of us need to be on board.” 

                “Really? Because it seems to me that a lot of people might feel that way about you?” Bruce interrupted.

                “Come on, Bruce. That was forever ago, and I didn’t actively hurt anyone with any intent,” Tony snarled and gave Loki a heated look.

                “As much I’m enjoying this personal attack, I have some things to see to,” Loki spoke from where he was sitting, preparing to leave. Steve could see how tired and tense he now looked and brushed his hand over Loki’s thigh beneath the table.

                “Apologize,” Natasha ordered.

                “What the hell, Widow?” Tony gaped.

                “если вы можете игнорировать его. _(Ignore him if you can_ ),” Natasha spoke to Loki.

                “Я обычно делаю . Но он любит слушать сам говорить. ( _I usually do. But he likes to listen to himself talk_ ), “Loki replied.  

                “When did you learn Russian?” Bruce asked, surprised by Loki’s quick response.

                “My brother is gifted in the art of language. He learns quickly,” Thor smiled with pride.

                “I learned on our first mission at Oscorp during the drive back,” Loki explained, not even sparing Tony another glance.

                “That’s really impressive,” Steve grinned, “We could probably use you in other areas. Wade is excellent with languages too. Peter said he picked up Sokovian in just a few days.”

                “Yea, yea. They’re both good with their tongues. Insert the dirty jokes at your own risk,” Darcy teased and messed up Loki’s hair.

                “I need to have dinner with you people more often,” Sam laughed as he drank his beer.

                “We are generally entertaining,” Pepper pushed her food around with her fork. It was clear that she, much like several of the others around the table, were getting increasingly annoyed with Tony’s increasingly antagonistic behavior.

                “Are we watching a movie after dinner tonight? If we are I’ll have to take a raincheck. My research is coming along and I want to get some more work done,” Jane asked.

                “Nah. No movies tonight,” Tony sighed, “What are you researching now?”

                “I’m trying to replicate some particle waves we found when we were in New Mexico. They resemble some of the matter that came back with Thor last time he touched down from Asgard,” Jane offered, “I think, with the right amount of manipulation, we could maybe create a portal. Albeit a very small one, but still.”

                “Ooooh, particle waves,” Tony laughed to himself while twirling his fingers.

                “Why are you laughing? It’s groundbreaking research,” Bruce perplexed.

                “She’s playing with particles in a centrifuge and pretending like she can travel to another dimension or whatever. There’s nothing practical about it,” Tony scoffed.

                “What’s not practical about it?” Jane shot.

                “Yes, Stark. Please tell us how a new suit of iron is going to more for the universe than Jane’s work? You realize she is only a few steps away from creating potentiality for interdimensional travel in your lifetime,” Loki remarked.

                “Did you just…defend Jane?” Darcy stared.

                “Wait, am I really close to succeeding?!” Jane immediately stood.

                “As much as it pains me to say, yes. You have manipulated the particles in a way that they mimic Heimdall’s teleportation abilities,” Loki breathed, his fingers below the table skimming along Steve’s knuckles.

                “Oh my god. Thank you,” Jane immediately dashed out of the room towards her lab.

                “Brother, that was very kind of you,” Thor also rose from the table, “I will go accompany my lady as she works. She will be in a pleasant mood once she has made much progress.” He made his way towards the door and gave Loki a nod.

                “Thor’s gonna get laid,” Clint coughed.

                “Well, on that note,” Loki abruptly disappeared from the table.

                “Huh,” Steve mused.

                “Tony is still really good a clearing a room, I see,” Sam proclaimed. He looked over to Steve and everyone looking defeated and displaced, “Ok. Team building activities are going to need to happen. Y’all are a mess right now. Tomorrow we are all meeting here at 10am to do whatever the hell I say. Wear your civilian gear.”

                “If you’re planning it then I’m in,” Clint waved.

                “Fine,” Tony groaned. He was barely paying attention. What Jane was working on and what Loki said left him feeling unsettled. He was going to finish work that helped people, he was going to undo the legacy his father started and that he finished. He took the elevator to his lab after leaving the table. He could finish his Ultron Defense system. He would. And he knew of something in SHIELD storage that might help.


	20. Paintball and taking bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team building doesn't play out Sam expected and Natasha, Maria, and Steve have to make an abrupt departure.

                Darcy was dragging Steve to her room. She told Sam she needed to have a chat with Steve and to wait for her in the communal living area. As soon as Darcy coaxed Steve into her room she immediately started squealing and demanding to know everything about dating Loki. Before he could say anything Loki appeared in her room.

                “Is there a reason you are apprehending my boyfriend?” Loki quirked.

                “You said boyfriend!” she beamed.

                “You did,” Steve teased in kind.

                “You too?” Loki smirked.

                “Kiss. Kisssss,” she demanded.

                “We do not expressed affection simply because – “

                Loki was interrupted by Steve pushing Loki to the wall and kissing him with a great deal of ferocity. Loki brought his arms up to wrap around Steve’s waist and brought them closer together.

                “I had been wanting to kiss you since before dinner started. I hate pretending,” Steve breathed.

                “That was hot. Also super adorable,” Darcy observed.

                “Let me be all cuddly and affectionate in front of someone we know,” Steve peppered Loki with small kisses along his jaw.

                “You always make it so hard to deny you,” Loki sighed.

                “You have no idea how bad I want to tweet and Instagram this. I would get a million followers in an hour,” she laughed.

                “No,” they both said in unison.

                “Ok, start from the beginning,” Darcy sat on her bed and fished out some candy from her bedside drawer.

                “You mean from Germany several years ago?” Loki began.

                “Noooo, from when this all started,” she intoned.

                “Umm, I guess it depends on which one of us you ask. I jumped the gun when I got drunk…” Steve recalled, “Wait, you’re not gonna bother about whether or not I’m gay?”

                “Nope. Fuck whoever you’re gonna fuck. I am not one to discriminate myself. But, unlike Tony, I’m not gross about it. I just want to know how this all happened. Because Loki is all cold and aloof. But you’re a human puppy,” she expanded.

                “He was kind to me. He made me feel desired. Didn’t make me feel like a monster,” Loki expressed.

                “You’re not a monster. You’re perfect,” Steve smiled and looked down to his shoes, Loki’s fingers intertwined with his.

                “When tumblr finds out the internet is going to explode,” Darcy joked.

                “You’re not going to tell anyone, right?” Steve asked.

                “Nah. It’s more fun this way. Plus, I know it’s not exactly safe to be open about dating a superhero. Makes you all vulnerable to being kidnapped and junk. Did you know people tried to kidnap Peter like 2 times last year?” Darcy reasoned while shoving gummies in her mouth.

                “Yes, must make sure no one tries to kidnap my Loki,” Steve teased.

                “You are both exhausting,” Loki purred. Crookshanks was now pawing at his legs and he was pleased to divert his attention, Milton managed to find his way in as well. Steve pulled Loki into his lap as they all sat on the couch in Darcy’s apartment. They sat in comfort and felt relief in getting to share some of themselves with Darcy. Someone knowing made it feel more permanent. Darcy eventually made them watch the next Harry Potter film they had never got to and Steve was able to hold Loki for the duration while Darcy occasionally look on and smile.

=======================================================================================================

                Everyone, begrudgingly, met Sam on the roof of the tower at 10am. Tony was leaning on Bruce, clearly hung over and not awake enough for what time it was. Thor and Loki were stoic next to Darcy who kept flirting with Sam. Natasha was hovering next to Clint while Wade and Peter, back from Sokovia and forced to come to that morning, were just clinging to each other. Peter swatted Wade’s hands off his ass at least 7 times before Same even started talking. Steve was actually excited about a potential team building activity. Once Maria joined them on the roof Sam started.

                “Ok, people. You guys are not cooperating and bickering constantly. Today we take a step in the right direction to fix this weird dynamic y’all got. So, without further adieu,” he reached into a large bag at his feet and pulled out some large guns, “We gonna paintball.”

                Wade, Peter, and Clint all cheered. Darcy laughed as Steve, Loki, and Thor looked on in confusion.

                “What is paintball?” Thor asked.

                “Guns that fire balls of paint instead of bullets. We’re going to go to a range and fight each other. I’m splitting us into teams, we will go to our own ends of the field and pick each other off. Everyone understand?” Sam finished.

                “I…don’t. Sorry. How does this help with our team building?” Steve pressed.

                “Wait until you see the teams I’m having you split off into,” he smiled, “Team #1: Me, Steve, Tony, Loki, Wade, Maria, and Darcy. Team #2: Natasha, Clint, Peter, Thor, and Bruce. Yes, I know our team has one more person, but you guys have Clint so that’s like having two people when we’re using guns.”

                “Whoa. I’m on a team with the space pirate?” Tony groaned.

                “Yea. And he’s stuck on a team with you. Deal with it. Learn to work together.” Sam pointed, “Now, everyone in the jet. I reserved a spot at a range outside of town.”

                There were mixed reactions as they got ready. Clint and Wade were still excited, any excuse to fire guns really. Maria seemed to be pretending like she wasn’t interested but would occasionally smile to herself. Natasha remained unreadable, as did Loki. Thor kept picking up the gun in confusion. Bruce held his awkwardly and Tony just looked frustrated. Darcy poked Loki with her gun until he took it from her.

                They all gathered in the clearing when Sam explained the layout while also demonstrating to the Asgardians how to use them, “Baby boy, if you shoot me first I’ll let you top tonight,” Wade laughed.

                “That is not a fair bet. I never use guns,” Peter whined.

                “Good thing you like bottoming then,” Wade snickered and most of the team groaned.

                “Enough of your foreplay, let’s get to shooting,” Clint ordered.

                “Ok, weird team of misfits, what’s the plan. Is Steve in charge?” Tony spoke.

                “I think Wade should lead us,” Steve replied.

                “Ummm, because you want us to lose?” Tony cocked a brow.

                “Give Wadey here a chance,” Darcy beamed, “He’s probably the best of this group with a gun anyway.”

                “Cap and Sam both fought in a war. Guns galore. And Maria has definitely had weapons training,” Tony argued.

                “First off, I saw combat and was trained, but I didn’t use my gun that much. Second, Steve was basically only armed with his damn shield during WW2 because Buck had his 6. And Maria has had a lot of leadership opportunities. Its Wades turn right now. I want to see what he can do and we already know he can use a gun like an expert. That means he’s in charge and you need to listen to him,” Sam explained. 

                “This is a lot of responsibility. Are you sure you want me in charge of anything?” Wade mused.

                “Yea. You’re up, man. Strategize. Also, this goes without saying but, Loki, no magic.” Sam finished. The groups split up and Wade was looking over the map. He drew little stick figures of each person and where they would start. Steve thought Wade’s plan was actually pretty good. He factored in a lot of variables and played off his teammates strengths. Everyone was gearing up and Loki was fumbling with his gun. Darcy tried to show him how to use it but he just got frustrated.

                “Let me help,” Steve interjected and started showing Loki how to use it. It was sweet how they were interacting and Steve struggled not to try and kiss him when Loki succeeded in using it the first time. Tony continued to grumble to himself and Maria had been ready to go before they even got organized. A speaker system signaled that it was time for them to start. Everyone started moving into their positions. Wade was up in a tree, Maria was sneaking along the perimeter, and Darcy jumped on Sam’s back and they moved forward together. Tony was still grumbling and moved into his position. Loki followed Steve through some bushes, but Tony was watching them the whole time. His distrust of Loki was more a distraction than anything and even he didn’t realize how much it was crippling him.

                Not even 3 minutes into the game Peter could be heard shouting, “What the hell, Wade? I thought you were going to go easy on me.” Wade had shot him on the chest and he was dropping his gun in defeat.

                “Aww, baby boy. You’re not dead. But I captured you and I will be taking my spoils of war. Get your ass over here so I can fondle it,” he laughed.

                “That’s not how it works anymore,” Peter whined as he made his way towards Wade’s location. This, however, revealed Wade’s spot to Clint. He took him out right away. Wade dropped from his spot in the tree and pushed Peter up against the trunk and proceeded to very aggressively make out with him until the first round ended.

                Steve and Loki were crouched in a bush waiting for signs of both their teammates and targets. They couldn’t see or hear anyone and last they saw anyone was when Tony ran through the brush when he thought he saw Bruce. Steve was on his stomach with the scope pointing through an opening in the greenery. Loki kept surveying their immediate area before growing bored. He snaked his hand up the back of Steve’s leg and cupped his ass.

                “Getting bored?” Steve laughed.

                “Perhaps. Though, you should not have put yourself on display as such if you did not want me to lay my hands on you.” Loki demurred. He turned his body so that he could climb onto Steve, straddling his hips and running his hands down Steve’s back.

                “Baby, people will see,” Steve hissed while still enjoying the attention.

                “Doesn’t that make it all the more exciting?” he grinned while rolling his hips slightly against Steve’s. He grabbed Steve’s waist to anchor himself and pressed down roughly.

                “You have no idea how much I might love to do this right now but we’re gonna get caught,” Steve tensed, half-tempted to roll over and grind right back.

                “Fine. I will relent. But you test my resolve,” he climbed off his hips and settled on his back next to Steve, he kept the weapon at his side and gazed up at Steve whose face was locked in a tense focus in his scope. When Steve turned to peer down at Loki he softened and licked his lips.

                “Now you’re testing my resolve,” he beamed and had to force himself not to kiss his partner.

                “I suppose I could go help Stark and be a ‘team player’ or whatever it is that you say here,” Loki offered.

                “That might be a good idea, otherwise my self-control will slip too much,” Steve agreed.

                “One kiss and I’ll leave,” he teased.

                “One. But no tricks,” he laughed.

                Loki leaned up to capture Steve’s lips and wrap his hand around the back of his neck. Steve melted once their lips were slotted together and stifled a groan. Steve had to pull away and convince him to leave. They were well-concealed by the shrubbery but it’s not like they were in a private setting.

                “Menace,” he sighed.

                “You enjoy it,” Loki nodded before slinking off to another part of the range. It was lucky that Loki left when he did because it gave Steve the time to focus and shoot Thor.

                “Damn!” Thor shouted as she stomped off towards Wade and Peter were still kissing and ignoring everyone else. Darcy was quick to join him though. Natasha saw Sam running with Darcy on his back and she shot at Darcy who basically took the hit for him.

                “Sorry, sweetheart!” he yelled as he sprinted to a hiding spot.

                “You’re lucky you look good when you run away!” she yelled back and planted herself next to Thor.

                “I do not think I like this game,” Thor complained.

                “Aww, cheer up, big guy. You can win the next round. Loki hasn’t been shot yet so he can represent the Asgardians in the field,” she joked.

                “Hi guys,” Bruce grumbled in defeat as he joined them.

                “Wait, so now it’s Clint and Nat versus Sam, Steve, Maria, Tony, and Loki?” Peter asked, momentarily distracted for Wade’s lips.

                “Hmm, that actually evenly matched. Though, I’m surprised Tony is still in,” Bruce replied.

                “$10 on Tony getting shot next,” Darcy chirped.

                “I think I just lost you $10,” Maria droned as she weaseled in next to Bruce, “Clint shot me in the ass.”

                Tony was squatting behind one of those walls scattered throughout the course trying to get his bearings. He was never good at this sort of thing, preferring force and surprise over stalking and planning. Before he knew it Loki was backed into the same wall.

                “What are _you_ doing here?” he whispered.

                “We are on the same team. I am merely here to aid you if need be. Steven insisted,” Loki grunted.

                “Good to know you listen to someone. If I dye my hair blonde will you do whatever I want too?” he antagonized.

                “Unless you can manage to pour yourself into pants the way he does then you will find me less likely to cooperate,” Loki snarked and watched the tree line.

                “At least we can agree that he has a great ass,” Tony huffed.

                “Yes…” Loki finished. He did not like Stark before, and liked him even less now, “Natasha has you in her sights.”

                “What?” Tony twisted around and a paintball struck the ground next to where he was previously seated.

                “You should run,” Loki smiled. Tony got up and bolted behind some trees while Loki chuckled to himself. Tony thought he was in the clear until Clint got him in the side as he dove behind a tree. So Tony stomped over to the other fallen members and fished his flask from one of the bags.

                “Clint?” Maria cocked a brow.

                “Yep,” he took a swig.

                “Sam, Steve, and Loki left against Clint and Tash? This will be good. Can I take any more bets?” Darcy chimed.

                “I’ll take $15 on Sam getting shot next,” Bruce laughed.

                “Really? I was gonna bet $20 on Loki,” Tony added.

                “Sweet. Any other takers?” she laughed.

                “Hate to say it, but I got another $10 on Sam joining us next,” Maria laughed.

                “I wager that Loki or the Captain will be the victor” Thor beamed.

                Everyone was laughing and Darcy was taking notes on their bets. All the tension that was hanging in the air the day before had mostly dissipated. There was still a lot of work to be done but the day had helped mend some fences. Everyone’s joy was momentarily disrupted when Sam walked up to them, he had two paint splatters on his helmet.

                “Maria and Bruce win!” Darcy exclaimed.

                “Wait, ya’ll took bets on who would be shot next?” Sam flabbergasted.

                “Yep. And these two bet on you,” she snickered.

                “You are on my team,” he said in disbelief while staring wide-eyed at Maria.

                “And I made a calculated bet,” she defended.

                He rolled his eyes and sat on the ground between Darcy’s knees. She scraped her fingers over his scalp and gave him a smile. He couldn’t really be mad at Maria for being right. Natasha and Clint were nowhere to be seen on any part of the field. Loki was cleverly hidden as well. Sam spotted Steve once or twice but he was too fast to track. It was about 10 minutes before another person fell.

                Natasha was marching out from behind some trees with a scowl, “Cap shot me from below. Clever bastard.”

                “Our team is doing better than I thought,” Sam smiled.

                “Well, don’t underestimate Clint. He found a spot that even I can’t find,” she explained.

                “He found me,” Steve announced when he dropped in.

                “Wow. This is unprecedented. We have a showdown between Loki and Clint,” Sam gapped.

                “This is going to last hours,” Thor stood and began to leave.

                “Where are you going?” Bruce asked.

                “I have battled with both of these men and both will do their best to outlast the other. We can either leave or force them to call a draw,” he expressed.

                “I think I’m going to have to agree. Clint is stubborn. Loki is probably worse,” add Natasha.

                “We can go find them and force an end, I guess,” Steve offered.

                “The hunt is on!” Darcy cheered, gun thrust into the air.

                Everyone split up and took off to find their teammates. Darcy followed Sam, Bruce followed Natasha, and Tony remained seated with his drink while Peter and Wade remained joined at the face. Maria was texting Fury while Thor joined Tony to drink. Steve was going around the west side towards where he thought Loki might be. He was the first to find him. He was crouched at the base of a tree, reading. Steve had to laugh at the sight. Loki was not remotely invested in the game but appeared to be reading poetry instead.

                “I’ve never seen a hunter with such focus,” he giggled.

                He looked up to see Steve and smiled, closing the book and tucking it into his pocket, “I know Clint is up in the tree about 20 metres that way. I was hoping to wait him out so as to not give away my position.”

                “We are forcing you guys to call a stalemate because we’re bored and want to go another round,” Steve informed.

                “I can give myself up if it’s for your pleasure,” he spoke, his phrase and tone dripping with innuendo.

                “Come on,” he rolled his eyes and dragged Loki from his spot by the tree. He wanted to link their arms or lace their fingers, but now was not the time. He took the moment to study Loki’s soft smile and the warmth dancing behind his eyes. Much had changed about him from the first time he saw him and now. There was life moving underneath his skin and a drive that no longer seemed desperate. He was awake and focused. And now he was Steve’s.

                They rejoined the group and Maria had a stern look on her face.

                “Steve, Natasha, we need to leave. Right now,” she pressed.

                “What’s wrong?” Steve asked.

                “Don’t know. Fury just said he needs us. Just us. Now,” she was moving towards the vehicle she called.

                “Bye, guys,” Natasha bounced and bounded towards the car. Steve glanced back at Loki and followed the two women.


	21. Warnings, poetry, and birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury brings bad news to some of the members of the team. Loki tried to take Steve out of his head for a while. More poetry is read between bursts of affection.

                Fury was in Natasha’s not secret apartment bleeding all over her couch. Someone had shot him while he was in transit to SHIELD headquarters. He had been in DC when he felt like he was being followed, not 5 minutes later did a bullet go through his shoulder. He lost his tail and made his way to Natasha’s apartment. When Maria, Steve, and Natasha arrived they all immediately fell into their roles to help him.

                “Nick, what happened?” Maria pressed.

                “I got shot, if that much isn’t clear to you,” he exclaimed as Natasha inspected the wound, “I think it was the Winter Soldier.”

                Natasha froze for a moment and went back to attending Nick’s arm.

                “What do we do?” Steve asked.

                “Take this,” he handed Steve a thumb drive, “It has everything I’ve been gathering for the past few months, including information I found on the Winter Soldier. We have a HYDRA operative in our midst. I think I identified him but I need to be sure.”

                “Oh god, “Maria gasped.

                “Who do you think it is? What tipped you off?” Steve worried.

                “Phil noticed first. There were a lot of inconsistencies in some of our intel. I didn’t know who to trust so I did the digging myself. We think it’s Rumlow. We think he is actually the soldier’s handler,” Fury revealed.

                “So, what do we do now?” asked Natasha.

                “You go over what’s on that drive and continue to act like nothing has changed. You know nothing. Go to that damn gala tomorrow with your best smiles on. We wear our uniforms and we shake hands. We sing ‘Happy Birthday’ to Steve and then the god damn anthem to the country. I will pretend like I don’t have a fresh bullet wound and we repeat this to no one,” he stressed, wincing when Natasha finally pulled the bullet.

                “Don’t we need to watch for the soldier? Or have someone track Rumlow? I mean, Rumlow is likely to be there tomorrow and if he is the handler then what if he orders an attack? There will be hundreds of people there,” Maria opined.

                “We will be on the lookout while we party,” Nick grimaced.

                “Tash, let’s get started on these files. Maria, stitch him up. I need to…think,” Steve sighed.

                They all awkwardly got to work and tried to make heads or tails of everything going on. Steve was worried and was starting to grow concerned. There were HYDRA operatives in SHIELD and what if one of them were an Avenger? Could he trust everyone? What if…he didn’t want to consider Loki being connected to this. Steve wasn’t just a mark for Loki to get information out of. Right?

                His chest tightened and he felt like something was caught in his throat. All the files he was pouring over in the thumb drive were old, some had information from the 40s and earlier. Whatever was happening now has been planned for a long time. There was information on him and the serum used on him. There were files on Peggy and even all the commandos. More recent files were on Natasha and Bruce, someone was trying to get the chemical compound responsible for the Hulk. And there was even more on Wade and Peter. Madame Hydra had been trying to get a lot of this and it was only a matter of time now, especially if there were moles in SHIELD.

                He needed to leave. He needed to get out of the apartment. Everything felt like it was closing around him. It was like he was still small and trying to outrun someone down a back alley. But there was no Bucky to come to his rescue. He was displaced again.

                “I’m going to go. I need to focus,” Steve announced as he pocketed the thumb drive.

                “You’re going to go for a run, aren’t you?” Natasha inquired.

                “Probably,” he shrugged.

                “Cap, don’t worry too much. We will stop this before anyone gets hurt,” Fury forced.

                “Are you saying that you weren’t shot?” she half-joked.

                “Quit sassin’ me. Go on your run,” Fury rolled his eyes.

                Steve left the apartment and wasn’t sure where to go. He didn’t want to call Sam. He wasn’t sure about bothering Bruce. He actually only wanted to see Loki and felt torn up that he might not be able to trust him. It hurt. Everything felt like it hurt and the only person he felt like could soothe him might not be trustworthy. But he wanted to risk it.

**_Steve_ ** _: Can you meet me?_

**_Loki_ ** _: of course. Where?_

**_Steve_ ** _: W 56 th and 5th._

**_Loki_** _: give me a moment and I’ll find you_.

                It was only 2 minutes before Loki was standing next to him, changed out of the paintball outfit and appearing concerned.

                “Can we – I just – take me somewhere, please?” Steve stammered. Loki placed his hand on Steve’s elbow before they vanished from the street corner. In the next second they were in a dark cabin. Loki waved his arm and every candle lit and the fireplace began to roar. Steve slowly sat onto the couch and buried his face in his hands, tension coiling in his shoulders and chest. He wanted to scream.

                “You do not have to tell me what troubles you, but I ask that you allow me to ease you if I can,” Loki eased next to him, placing a hand on Steve’s lower back.

                “I want to tell you. I do. But I can’t. Everything is complicated and I – fuck. I don’t want this,” Steve croaked.

                “Tell me nothing, Steven. Just tell me what you want right now. Ask me anything and I will give it to you,” Loki pressed. He was moving his hand in small circles before he moved to kneel in front of Steve, placing his hands on the captain’s knees.

                “Can you take me out of my head for a while?” he begged as he looked up into Loki’s pained eyes.

                “Yes,” he breathed, “Let me care for you.” He moved to kiss Steve deep and desperate. Truth be told, as soon as Steve left with Natasha and Maria he was scared and worried. Whenever there was an emergency he feared the captain would not return. He climbed onto Steve’s lap and ripped his shirt open down the middle, pushing Steve back deeper into the couch. Loki began to bite and kiss Steve’s neck, leaving raised marks from his jaw to his shoulders. Steve’s hands were pulling at Loki’s shirt as well so Loki pulled it over his head, tossing it to the floor. When their lips met again they were sweeter and softer, the tenderness and want lingering on their skin. Steve moaned and whimpered as Loki rolled his hips, their erections both straining against their trousers and brushing against each other.

                Loki moved his hands to undo Steve’s fly and made quick work of trying to remove his pants; he slipped back to the floor to pull them down Steve’s legs. As Loki stood Steve pulled off Loki’s pants as well, he was, as usual, not wearing underwear. Once they were off he leaned forward to run his lips along Loki’s hip bones and abdomen, he could feel the heat rising from his skin and let his tongue trail lazily from one side to the other. Loki shuddered and ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. When he looked down to meet Steve’s eyes he saw how utterly enamored he looked, but behind that was pain. For the first time in a very long time all he wanted to do was take all his pain away. He fell back down to the couch and pulled Steve along to slot their bodies together. Fingers caressed and groped with heat and lust and want that made them both dizzy.

                Steve twisted so that he was hovering over Loki. Then Loki reached up, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Steve’s briefs, and eased them off Steve before becoming too impatient and ripping those as well. 

                “I’m beginning to think you want to destroy all my clothes,” he smiled against Loki’s cheek.

                “I promise to repair them, darling,” he murmured before kissing along Steve’s chest, tongue circling a nipple and giving it a slight nip. Steve’s cock jumped at the attention and Loki reached forward to stroke his arousal slowly. Steve’s head fell forward to rest on the arm of the couch. He was groaning and undulating his hips, trying to push down onto Loki’s. but Loki had other plans. He rose up and turned so that his backside was to Steve. He leaned over the side of the couch and pressed his ass back against Steve’s erection, rotating his hips seductively and glancing back at him.

                Steve gapped and roughly pulled Loki backed against him, thrusting against him wantonly. Loki pulled out a jar of slick and dipped his fingers into it. He brought his fingers back to his own hole and slowly began to open himself in front of Steve. He had never watched it in person before, only in videos, and he didn’t think it was possible to become more aroused by Loki. He ran his hands down Loki’s ass and pressed one of his fingers in along with Loki’s two. As soon as he did he was rewarded with a deep moan from his partner. The three fingers moved in and out in unison until Steve pulled them both away and line himself up with Loki’s entrance. Very soon he was pushing in slowly, taking great effort to keep himself steady.

                Once he bottomed out Loki arched his back and whispered Steve’s name half a dozen times, clenching and rolling his hips. Steve gasped and pulled out before driving forward again. He gripped the brunette’s hips and thighs to anchor them and thrust into Loki, he now felt incapable of mustering up any coherent thought outside of the elegant length of Loki’s back as it writhed in front of him.

                “Oh, Steven,” Loki whimpered once more before Steve brought one of his arms up to pull Loki’s back to flush with his chest. He kept him upright against him as he fucked into him with a quicker pace. The blonde buried his face into the space where Loki’s neck met his shoulder; biting and kissing it until al the flesh was red and raised. Then he bit down hard to leave a lasting mark; so Loki would remember this for days.

                They practically danced together as Steve moved in and out of Loki. He was so close to coming that his pace became erratic and quicker. Loki pressed his own hips back once more and Steve began hitting his prostate over and over. Quickly Loki came screaming;

                “Min älskling. Du är magnifik. ( _My darling. You are magnificent_ ),” he wept as his hands flew back to grasp onto the back of Steve’s neck. Almost as soon as Loki was cumming Steve followed; his voice echoed through the cabin and carried into the night.

                “Thank you,” Steve whispered into Loki’s shoulder.

                “My dear, Steven. I am not done with you yet, this evening. Lie down for me,” he turned to give him a kiss, one hand lightly cupping his face.

                “I think you’ve done enough for me,” he smiled.

                “Mmmm, I need a little more time than you to recover. I was meaning that I am to feed you. Relax here by the fire while I prepare us something in the kitchen,” he teased.

                “No. I want to be wherever you are. I’ll follow you to the kitchen and just get in your way kissing you as you try to cook,” Steve insisted.

                “I suppose I couldn’t stop you,” he gave a sigh of mock exasperation and macgicked warm pajama bottoms onto both of them. Steve’s were blue and Loki’s green, each with a dark t-shirt.

                “You think of everything,” Steve said as he stood to follow his boyfriend, “So, where are we exactly?”

                “Norway. I have a secret cabin here. It’s a nice spot to escape to when I feel overwhelmed. We are up in the mountains and no one can stumble on by mistake,” Loki explained.

                “I’m starting to think I am the only one who doesn’t have a secret apartment or house,” he laughed.

                “Not the only one, Thor doesn’t have one,” Loki offered as he poured each of them some tea, “How are you feeling now?”

                “I feel…much better. I feel like you re-centered me,” he leaned across the counter and pulled Loki in for a soft kiss.

                “I am glad. I was quite worried about you as soon as I found you on the street.”

                “I was a bit of a mess. Fury…there’s some sort of HYDRA spy in SHIELD. We need to find him. I’m not supposed to tell anyone anything but I can’t really manage to keep anything from you and I feel like you deserve to know,” Steve explained.

                “I _deserve_ to?” Loki asked.

                “Yes. Because if word gets out to others I’m afraid some will suspect you. I won’t pretend like that same fear didn’t cross my mind for a moment, part of the reason I was a mess, but I know it’s not you. And I just… _need_ you. I need you for so much,” he expressed, knuckles almost white from gripping the counter which was now on the verge of cracking.

                Loki looked at him for a moment, processing the information Steve just offered and slowly came around to Steve’s side of the counter. He leaned forward to place his lips on one shoulder and fisted his hands in Steve’s shirt, “I would not do such a thing, and certainly not with HYDRA were that my goal.”

                “I know. And I hate myself for even considering it,” Steve breathed, his face in Loki’s hair.

                “I would have considered myself a threat as well. It’s alright. I have proven myself untrustworthy time and time again. Suspecting me is merely second nature. Do not feel guilty for another moment,” he soothed.

                They lazily kissed in the kitchen before Loki reluctantly pulled away to actually cook dinner for the two of them, a simple meal of chicken piccata and linguine in a red pesto sauce. Steve told him about the first time he had a meal following waking up from the ice and trying to get used to all the different foods he could try. He had barely seen fresh oranges on a regular basis and now he was presented with fresh fruit spreads almost every day. His favorite Italian restaurant from the 40s is actually still around, but the food doesn’t taste the same. But, to be fair, nothing tastes the same.

                Loki told him similar stories of trying food on earth after he first arrived. It took his ages to find something he or Thor could stomach or enjoy. Thor was still overjoyed by coffee and ate more beef than an entire football team on any given day. Loki liked trying all the different herbs and vegetables this planet had to offer. He had only found a few that he could not tolerate, turns out he doesn’t like super spicy peppers, he tried a habanero once and Darcy had him chugging milk and eating butter to get him to stop whining and panting.

                Loki was an excellent cook despite his aversions and certain foods and lack of familiarity with most of the ingredients. His meal was balanced and flavorful. He managed to bake a loaf of garlic bread as well that Steve happily devoured. He would feed Loki time to time, dipping bread in the sauce and coaxing it into his mouth.

                “So, were you going to ask Lucy to attend your birthday soiree tomorrow?” Loki asked, wiping a bit of sauce form the corner of his mouth.

                “I might,” he smiled, “But I don’t want to dance with ‘Lucy’ all night and kiss ‘Lucy’ in front of everyone. I want to kiss you and look at you.”

                “I can make that happen. Just like my spell on our last date, to you I will appear as I am. To others I will be Lucy,” he explained.

                “Really?” Steve pressed, twirling the fork between his fingers.

                “Yes. I will avoid to make much eye contact with Thor, as he could see through my glamour should he focus too much. But I can ensure enough distraction. We can even tell Darcy, I am certain she will be overjoyed by my feminine appearance,” Loki suggested.

                “I would like that. You can keep people from trying to get their hands into my pants,” Steve informed.

                “Oh, I will make claim over you right away. Few will question our union. Should they disregard our relationship then I might be forced to be mischievous,” he grinned as he sipped on his tea.

                “Oh? Going to keep all other potential suitors at bay?” Steve giggled.

                “Of course, Captain. You are mine and I do not share,” he promised.

                “That’s good, because I don’t like sharing either,” Steve winked.

                “Mmmmm, then we are in agreement. Would you like to come back to the fire with me? Perhaps I can read to you? We could watch a film? Anything you desire,” Loki circled around to stand in front of Steve, fingers tracing invisible patterns on his arms.

                “Actually, I’d like it if you read while I drew you. Would that be alright?” Steve requested.

                “I would enjoy that immensely,” Loki gently raked his fingers through Steve’s hair and pulled him off the chair and towards the living room. He conjured a sketchbook and pencil for Steve to use and allowed Steve to adjust the lighting as he saw fit, Loki settling on the couch with one of his books.

                “When I found you on the paintball range what book were you reading?” Steve asked as he sat in a chair and flipped open the sketchbook, staring at Loki to decide where to begin.

                “Just some poetry by Edna St. Vincent Millay. Have you ever read any?” asked Loki.

                “I can’t say that I have. I like poetry but I didn’t focus a lot in school. I was always drawin’ and trying to stay out of trouble. Never was very good with words anyway,” he offered.

                “I found words to be me refuge and my weapon. The more and more pieces of literature I discover here the more I am impressed with Midgard. Your writers have such a way of articulating pure beauty. It astounded me when I first stumbled upon it in my research,” Loki explained, he moved his hands and fingers in an animated manner that captivated Steve. He wished he could slow him down for a few minutes in order to capture all his intricacies.

                “What is your favorite poem by Millay so far? I’d love to hear it,” he asked.

                “There is one called ‘An Ancient Gesture’ that captured my attention as of late. It tells the tale of Penelope, wife of Odysseus from _The Odyssey_ by your poet Homer. In the story she waits in her home for Odysseus to return from war. He has been gone for more than 20 years and in that time many suitors have sought her out. Despite her protests they persisted. She convinced all of them to wait until she finished weaving a tapestry. She would spend her days weaving and then spend the night unweaving. She repeated this for years until he finally returned. It is…heartbreaking,” he recounted.

                “I do remember reading _The Odyssey_ but I don’t think they spent much time discussing Penelope. I remember her at the beginning and end of the story, but I guess she was treated as a bit of an afterthought,” Steve mused, pencil moving quickly across the page.

                “Those left behind often are. When I was too young to fight I watched Thor leave for battles and witnessed my mother’s anguish; her eldest son and husband gone and potentially never returning. I think she would like this poem…” he trailed off.

                “When Bucky left for the war before me I agonized too. I was sure he wouldn’t come back. He didn’t, in the end, but before the serum and all the waiting I felt like I was going to crawl out of my skin,” he sighed as he thought back to the moment Bucky left their apartment for the last time.

                “Was that what drove you to allowing the use of the serum on your person? The waiting?” Loki cocked a brow and stared at him.

                “Yea, part of it. The other part was feeling useless. I was weak and couldn’t do a lick of good for anyone. With the serum I was able to help,” he shrugged, “Will you read the poem to me?”

                “Yes. I think you will enjoy it;

_I thought, as I wiped my eyes on the corner of my apron:_

_Penelope did this too._

_And more than once: you can't keep weaving all day_

_And undoing it all through the night;_

_Your arms get tired, and the back of your neck gets tight;_

_And along towards morning, when you think it will never be light,_

_And your husband has been gone, and you don't know where, for years._

_Suddenly you burst into tears;_

_There is simply nothing else to do._

_And I thought, as I wiped my eyes on the corner of my apron:_

_This is an ancient gesture, authentic, antique,_

_In the very best tradition, classic, Greek;_

_Ulysses did this too._

_But only as a gesture,—a gesture which implied_

_To the assembled throng that he was much too moved to speak._

_He learned it from Penelope…_

_Penelope, who really cried._ ” He recited.

                “That was really nice. But I think I might just enjoy your voice when you read anything,” Steve smiled.       

                “Do you have a weakness for my voice?” Loki laughed.

                “I definitely do,” he breathed, his sketch was nearly finished and he was pleased with the progress he made. He wanted to sketch Loki hundreds of times but he didn’t think it would be possible to put everything he sees on paper. He was stealing more glances at Loki before his phone began to ring.

                “Hello?” Steve answered.

                “ _So, your Stark phone is pinging you somewhere in Norway. Care to tell me how you ended up there after our meeting with Fury_?” Natasha asked.  

                “Would you believe I ran here?” he joked.

                “ _I might, except you’re super human, not Christ. When will you be back?_ ” she pressed.

                “Before tomorrow night. The news startled me and I needed to get away in order to process this. I’ve taken enough risks by signing on with SHIELD in the first place and entrusting them with every aspect of my life. Knowing…this…I’m concerned,” he expressed.

                “ _I understand. I promise. Just do whatever you need to do and let me know when you’re back. And tell Loki I said hello_ ,” she finished before hanging up.

                “Natasha says ‘hi’,” he mumbled.

                “She always seems to know everything,” Loki observed before putting his book down on the table. He glanced over at the clock and began to smile softly, “Happy Birthday.”

                “What?” he looked over to the clock and saw that it was 1 minute past midnight.

                “Do you want me to bring you back to New York so you might celebrate with your friends?” he investigated.

                “No,” he put all his artwork down on the chair and made his way over to Loki, “I’m with who I want.” Loki pressed his forehead to Steve’s and wrapped his arms around his waist. They let themselves get tangled together before Loki guided Steve back to the bedroom where they feel quickly into the bed, Loki running his hands down Steve’s back, whispering romantic confessions into his shoulder.


	22. Birthday parties and fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki go back to New York in order to celebrate his birthday officially. Everyone gets to meet "Lucy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the bottom of the chapter I am including a picture of what Lucy looks like, more or less.

                When Steve rose the next morning he was surrounded in warmth. Loki had his whole body pressed to Steve’s, legs woven together and arms circling each other. Loki was slowly waking up and mumbled softly against Steve’s neck.

                “Good morning, sweetheart,” Steve smiled.

                “Mmmm. Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?” he yawned.

                “Oh yes. But I’m pretty excited that I get to wake up to another naked you,” he pressed his lips to Loki’s cheek and jaw.

                “Seems silly to sleep in clothes when nude is so much better,” he tugged at Steve’s shirt and pulled it over his head.

                “Perhaps that is how I can sleep whenever I have you in my bed,” he cupped the back of Loki’s head and brought his face in for a kiss. Lips ghosted over one another and danced until finally pressing lips together. Steve pushed his lip out to lick across Loki’s lower lip before thrusting it into his mouth. Their tongues lingering and toyed with each other, mouths opening until practically devouring one another. Loki rolled them so Steve was underneath him.

                “If I had it my way you would never wear clothing. It’s crime to cover any inch of your flesh,” Loki purred, fingers trailing down the panes of Steve’s stomach and dipping below the waistband of his sleeping pants.

                “When we live together we can just make it a house rule,” he giggled, hands coming up to grab Loki’s hips.

                “ _When_?” Loki rose a brow and smiled warmly.

                “Uh – yea. I mean –,“ Steve stammered, feeling embarrassed that maybe he wanted something Loki did not.

                “ _When_ we live together, I will ensure that rule is strongly enforced,” he interrupted Steve’s panic. The light blush that started on Steve’s cheeks travelled down his neck and chest. He was relieved that Loki did want to live with him and was also intimidated by the idea that they could eventually live together.

                “Would we enforce that rule for guests too?” he pondered with a slight laugh.

                “Of course not, no one else gets to see this but me. I thought we had established that I do not like to share,” he hands had pushed Steve’s pants all the way down to his knees, fingers running along hipbones and into the crevice where his legs met. He leaned forward and let his tongue trail, hot and wet, down Steve’s neck. Steve moaned pulled Loki down against him harder.

                “Eager. I shall give you your birthday present now then,” Loki teased, his body moved down Steve’s, hands groping and dancing before grabbing his erection and giving it a hard pull. Steve bucked his hips towards Loki’s hands and heard a deep chuckle. Loki breathed over his length before taking all of Steve in his mouth. He dragged his tongue up the underside of Steve’s cock as he bobbed up and down on him. The other hand fondled Steve’s testicles and pressed against his perineum. He was moaning and writhing at the attention.

                Loki was smiling around Steve’s cock and taking him deep in his throat, swallowing and consuming every inch of him. When he pulled off to look up at Steve he was greeted with his face flushed, eyes blown black, and breathing heavy. Loki climbs over to straddle Steve’s hips and grind against him, Steve hissing at the pressure and drag over his sensitive cockhead. Loki suddenly had slick and wet fingers that he teased up Steve’s arousal and down to his own entrance. He was still fairly open from the night before so it took very little time to prep. Before Steve was even aware Loki sank all the way down his cock.

                “Oh fuck,” Steve gasped.

                “Naughty language, Captain,” Loki grunted as he began to rock his hips and rotating his pelvis, clenching around Steve.

                “You’re so tight. Oh god,” he moaned. Loki began to move up and down slowly, agonizing Steve with his pace. Steve kept thrusting upward to meet Loki, pushing deeper and deeper. They moved together fluidly and without hesitation. They had been getting to know and understand every inch of each other’s bodies, but there was always more to learn. Steve traced fingers over the old scars on Loki’s sides, fingers digging into his flesh to bring them closer together.

                They brought their lips to kiss again, lips wet and desperate to feel each other. Both their mouths red and wanting. Steve bit Loki’s lip hard, certain he drew blood and waited for the taste of copper. Loki moaned and drove his tongue into Steve’s mouth, still rolling his hips wantonly. Steve wanted to thrust into Loki with every ounce of strength he had. He rose his hips and rolled them so Loki was now on his back. Steve began pounding into Loki like he would die if he stopped.

                “Steven!” he screamed as soon as he was forced into the mattress, “Don’t stop!”

                Loki’s choked pleas only goaded Steve on. He thrust so forcefully he thought they would break the bedframe right off the headboard. The wood was cracking and both men were screaming, pleasure washing over both of them. Loki began to whimper and tear the sheets with his fist. Steve brought one of his hands to stroke Loki’s cock in time with his thrusts.

                “Fuck. I’m about to – “ Loki’s voice was cut off as he came all over Steve’s fingers and their chests.

                As Steve watched Loki fall apart he moaned and moved in him a few more times before the clenching around him forced him to spill over the edge as well, pumping into Loki until he couldn’t even hold himself up anymore. Their bodies were pressed together, both panting and lazily stroking each other’s arms.

                “Happy Birthday,” Loki whispered with a smile.

                “Best one yet,” he replied with a kiss. They peppered each other with more quick kisses before getting up to clean themselves off in a warm shower.

======================================================================================================

                Loki transported Steve back to his room in the tower before disappearing to his own. Steve was so relaxed he had almost entirely forgotten the troubling news he had received the day before. Loki had a way of taking him out of his head while also leaving him anchored to everything good around him.

                “Captain Rogers, your presence is requested in the communal living area,” JARVIS announced.

                Steve rolled his eyes and knew he would be walking into a birthday celebration. He changed into a blue t-shirt and black pants before taking the elevator downstairs. As he walked through the archway he saw Nick, Tony, Phil, Pepper, Bruce, Rhodey, Natasha, Maria, Clint, Sam, Wade, Peter, Thor, Jane, Darcy, and Loki, including the two cats, gathered in the kitchen. Wade was bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet and Tony threw his hands in the air as most of them screamed “Happy Birthday!” Darcy was throwing confetti everywhere and Peter webbed designs on the ceiling. Tony was popping the cork off a bottle of champagne and Pepper was holding sparklers.

                “You guys didn’t have to do this,” he beamed before Thor pulled him into a full hug that lifted him off the ground.

                “But we did, friend Steven! We must celebrate!”

                “Yea. Let us celebrate with you here before we have to share you with the rest of New York,” Natasha interjected.

                “I tried to wake you up at midnight to celebrate right on time but you weren’t there. Where were you, Cap?” Tony smiled.

                “Doesn’t matter where he was then because he’s here now,” Darcy started, “Thor brought his moon juice if you want to get drunk tonight.”

                “Or maybe everyone should pace themselves since we will be in the public eye,” Pepper laughed.

                “But that’s just boring,” Wade complained. Peter leaned in to whisper something in Wade’s ear which seemed to both excite and placate him.

                “I found someone to make you the best cake, man,” Sam exclaimed. He brought forward several rounds of apple cake, each with enough candles that equaled 96.

                “Oh my god. You didn’t,” Steve laughed.

                “I did. Had that little, old woman working almost around the clock. But I made Tony pay her triple her normal rate since she was working so much,” he pressed.

                “Emilia’s?” Steve asked.

                “The one and only. She’s probably the same age as you now,” Bruce added.

                “Let’s eat. I need cake with my wine,” Darcy chirped.

                Everyone gathered around as they made Steve blow out all of his candles. The group was warm and full of life. Steve had celebrations like this before but the affection from Loki that morning was carrying him through the day. He kept glancing to Loki who was usually holding Milton and chatting with Darcy or Wade. Tony kept forcing Steve to eat more cake and drink the wine while Rhodey shook his head and tried to divert the attention. After the cake was spread out people started handing him gifts. Darcy and Peter gave Steve painting supplies, Maria gave him new boxing gloves. Pepper just handed him a box to open in private later. Bruce and Natasha gave him season passes for baseball. Tony, of course, gave Steve a box full of condoms and lube. Steve nervously shoved it on the counter and tried not to blush. Several more gifts were opened and Steve was overwhelmed with the attention.

                “Thank you, everyone really. This is just so much,” Steve chuckled.

                “The day isn’t even over yet, Spangles. Wait until you see the show at your party tonight. We just finished the last touches on your new Captain suit,” Tony leaned.

                “Oh? Am I going to be wearing my Cap suit tonight?” Steve asked.

                “Of course. It’s what the public expects,” Nick answered. Steve just gave a tight lipped nod.

                “Hey, Loki and Wade didn’t gift you anything,” Tony jeered.

                “I am giving him 2 weeks of me not un-aliving anyone,” Wade insisted, pointing at them with one of his guns.

                “I told you not to bring those,” Peter chided.

                “Sorry, baby boy,” he kissed his forehead as Peter just rolled his eyes.

                “And Professor Snape over there?” Tony glared.

                “I retrieved his letters from Bucky. I presented them to him several days ago. I thought my theft might…insult his moral code. But he was pleased. The Smithsonian has copies that perfectly resemble the originals,” Loki explained.

                “Wow, Loki. That was really wonderful of you,” Pepper smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

                “I don’t want to condone theft but that was rather thoughtful,” Bruce piled on.

                “I guess,” Tony grumbled into his glass.

                “Ok, everyone. Let’s finish this party up so we can get ready for the gala. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. I’m looking at you two,” Nick said as he eyed Wade and Tony. When Steve looked back around the room Loki was gone, he hid his disappointment and returned to his room. When he was back in his room he fell back on his bed and squeezed his eyes shut. He needed to be the Captain and that required forgetting about Steve Rogers for awhile.

                As he kept his focus, eyes still closed, he felt the bed dip on either side of him, he opened his eyes to see Loki and Darcy, plus the cats. He couldn’t be the captain when these two were hovering over him.

                “Why so glum, love?” Loki leaned down to kiss him. He tensed for a quick moment at the use of the word ‘love’ but decided to brush past it.

                “Are you mad about wearing the new suit in front of everyone at the party? I bet we can talk Nick into just letting you be you,” Darcy pestered.

                “It’s fine,” he groaned as he sat up, “Its Captain America’s birthday. Gotta play the part.”

                “If it is any solace, Lucy while be hanging on your arm almost every moment,” Loki grinned.

                “Which I am extremely excited about by the way,” Darcy droned.

                “We will meet you at the gala. I will appear as myself to you, remember,” he pressed.

                “Will you behave?” Steve jested.

                “Of course. When have I not?” he laughed as he threw his head back on the bed. Milton crawled up Loki’s chest and meowed before licking his chin.

                “Maybe. Milton seems to think you can do no wrong,” Steve plucked Milton from Loki’s chest and kissed Loki before keeping Milton for himself.

                “I still can’t get over watching you two kiss. It’s like watching Thor knit or Jane chug a beer,” Darcy piped.

                “Well, you should get used to it. I do not intend to stop anytime soon,” Loki purred.

                “I need to go meet Tony to put on my new suit,” Steve sighed.

                “Alright. You do that and we will see you later,” Loki stood from the bed with Darcy, “And don’t look so forlorn. I promise to make your night as nice as last night. Or this morning.”

                “What have you not told me?” Darcy startled. Loki just winked at Steve and they were gone.

                Steve made his way up to Tony’s lab just ready to get the night started. The sooner it began the sooner it would end. When he saw Tony standing by the manikin he wanted to turn right back around. The suit was almost an exact replica of his first Captain suit, bright colors and practically painted on.

                “Really?” Steve bemoaned.

                “Hey, not my call. They should put me in charge of costumes but they literally never ask my opinion. If they had I would’ve insisted on more stars and way more suggestive line work,” Tony laughed.

                “I can’t believe I have to wear this,” he groaned.

                “I’m sure Lucy will _love_ it,” he took a swig from the flask he pulled from his pocket. 

                “True. She probably will appreciate this. It’s really…clingy,” he grimaced.

                “Lucky girl,” Tony raked his eyes up and down Steve before turning around. Steve clenched his jaw and grabbed his suit to go change. When he was pulling it on he remembered the first time he wore the stripes back in the 40s. USO girls stood behind him and he realized he was nothing more than a prop. He was feeling like one all over again and had to shove his rage down his throat. When he left the changing area he found Nick, Maria, and Natasha all waiting. They were all dressed to the nines as well. Thor came up behind them in his leathers, Peter was in his costume as well. All travelled together to the gala and entered through large doors. There were photographers everywhere. Steve tensed up and forced a smile. He stood with Natasha and posed for reporters, even taking out his shield and throwing it in the air.

                “Nice show,” Clint murmured as he walked past before he shot several arrows into different targets, “But not better than mine.” They both laughed and walked further into the party.

                Steve kept scanning the crowd for Darcy or Loki but kept coming up empty. He tried to distract himself with conversations with Maria or Nick, but he was anxious. He felt naked in his suit and felt desperate to disappear.

                “Is your girlfriend joining us soon?” Sam asked with a disbelieving look as he approached.

                “Um. Yea. She’s coming with Darcy,” he tested.

                “And we’re still not going to talk about your little…issue,” he gestured, pointing at his hips.

                “It’s complicated,” he tensed.

                “So it would seem. You know, it’s not so cut and dry, sexuality. You can like both, man. Just don’t force yourself into a corner,” Sam offered.

                “I know. It’s…I just need to figure some stuff out,” he stumbled.

                “And does she know you’re trying to figure stuff out?” Sam pushed.

                “She does. I promise,” Steve stressed.

                “I can assure you that I know everything I need to know,” Steve heard from behind him. He turned to see Darcy standing next to Loki. Both cocked their heads to the wall near them where there were full length mirrors lining the walls. He saw Darcy there standing next to the girl Loki disguised himself as before. She was wearing a floor length gown, dark green and almost cut like the robe a goddess would wear. It was soft and looked like it was made of satin.

                “You look beautiful,” he said gently and Loki pressed into him.

                “You look rather tantalizing yourself,” Loki laughed.

                “Did they paint this on you? Geez,” Darcy gapped.

                “Hey, no love for me? This suit was expensive,” Sam interjected, “I’m Sam, by the way.” He extended a hand to Lucy.

                “Nice to meet you,” she nodded.

                “Obviously you look perfect. Why do all the men in this SHIELD outfit have to be such foxes?” Darcy giggled before leaning up to kiss Sam.

                “Is this a thing now and you didn’t tell me?” Steve pointed.

                “Yea, yea, yea. We all got secrets, Cap,” she snaked her arm around Sam’s waist and guided him towards the bar.

                “I dare say, this new suit is…lovely,” Loki teased.

                “I feel ridiculous,” Steve whined.

                “Maybe you’ll feel less ridiculous if we’re dancing?” Loki offered.

                “I’m not so good at dancing,” he shrugged.

                “I am, so follow my lead,” Loki pulled Steve to the dance floor where dozens of other couples were swaying gently to the song that hummed through the speakers. Loki put Steve’s hand on his waist and moved his own hand to Steve’s shoulder, their other two hands held together.  

                “So far you are doing splendidly,” Loki smiled.

                “People are starring,” Steve kept glancing around the room.

                “Who wouldn’t look at you? You are so handsome and dancing with a beautiful girl,” Loki leaned up to kiss the Captain. Several flashes went off around them, many very interested in Steve engaging with anyone in romantic activity.

                “I wish I could t ell everyone who I was really dancing with,” Steve whispered against his lips.

                “Maybe one day,” Loki let his head fall onto Steve’s shoulder. They brought themselves closer and moved to the beat of the stringed instruments.

                “Who taught you to dance?” Steve asked, his hands squeezing Loki’s hip.

                “My mother, at first. Then I had many other dance partners over the years. Some were very skilled and I had a role to play as a prince. Thor had to take several more lessons. He is not particularly graceful,” he recounted.

                “I’m sorry I’m not much better. Buck tried to teach me, but I just have two left feet,” Steve chuckled.

                “I think you might be my favorite partner so far,” Loki laughed.

                “So…aren’t people going to ask where Loki is?” Steve presented.

                “Ah, yes. I’ve thought of that. I have a double making quiet chit chat with Darcy and Sam, but then he is going to get a call and leave to meet his lover. The quick appearance will be enough,” he assured. Steve looked around and saw the double before looking back to the real man before him.

                “Hey there, Cap. Enjoying the elegant soiree,” he heard Wade off to his side. When he turned to steal a glance he saw him dancing with Peter. It was comical to see, Deadpool and Spiderman ballroom dancing surrounded by crystal and with a string quartet playing behind them.

                “Hi, Wade. I didn’t know you could dance,” Steve replied as they drifted closer.

                “I am a man of many talents. I can tango like a mad man,” he boomed.

                “And I never got to go to prom or any of those other normal dance-type things. So he is going to dance with me,” Peter added.

                “Awww, I would’ve taken you to prom. Could’ve popped your cherry after the dance and everything,” Wade teased.

                “You did pop my cherry, Wade,” Peter reminded.

                “Ya know, everyone else wants to meet this sweet thing you got on your arm,” Wade announced.

                “I assumed as much. Trying to save her from the attention of Tony for as long as possible,” Steve replied.

                “He’s already half in the bag. Bruce took away his drinks and Pepper has been forcing him to eat appetizers. Speaking of,” Wade looked over to see Pepper and Tony approaching them. Pepper was wearing a soft, pink gown with sparkle detailing along the hems. Tony was wearing a tight, black suit with his Iron Man reactor on display in the front.

                “Is this the Lucy we’ve heard so little about?” Pepper greeted.

                “Yes. Lucy this is Pepper and Tony,” Steve recovered and nodded.

                “Well, you look beautiful. The perfect match for our Steve,” Pepper mused, Loki/Lucy blushed slightly and looked at her feet shyly. Steve thought that was a nice touch to add to Lucy’s personality.

                “May I cut in?” Tony asked, moving to grab Lucy’s hand and waist before getting an answer.

                “I suppose,” Steve mumbled, taking Pepper’s hands and bringing her into a dance as well.

                “Did you like your present?” Pepper began.

                “I…haven’t opened it yet,” he confessed.

                “Oh well, I can spoil it. I found you a place. Everything is ready and you can move in as soon as you’re ready,” she beamed.

                “Really?!” gasped.

                “Yep. It’s a nice place in Brooklyn with lots of natural light. And you can bring Lucy there without any prying eyes,” she giggled.

                “Thank you so so so much,” Steve pulled her into a hug. He glanced back at Loki, excited to tell him all about the new place. His joy was temporarily distracted though, by the look on Loki’s face. He seemed angry with Tony.

                “So you lured our Cap in, eh?” Tony laughed.

                “I did not _lure_ him. But we have found joy in each other’s company,” Loki answered.

                “I can see why he likes you. You are stunning,” Tony started, “How long have you two been seeing each other anyway?”

                “A little over a month. It has been very nice,” he smiled.

                “And is Cap as good in bed as I think he is? Does that blush of his go all way down?” Tony waggled his eyebrows.

                “That’s not an appropriate question. I don’t really appreciate it and neither would Steve,” Loki replied tersely.

                “Aw, lighten up. I just want to know more about my fearless leader. I feel like all that repression from the 40s comes in handy once you get him into bed,” he chuckled.

                “I will not be telling you any sordid details of our intimate times together,” Loki sighed and rolled his eyes.

                “But I’d love to hear it. Or see it. I bet you look even better out of that dress, and you already look pretty amazing in it,” he flirted, his hand skating further down her hip to cup one of her butt cheeks.

                “Hey, stop that,” Loki/Lucy pushed Tony back.

                “Sweetheart, I’m just playin’ around,” he tried to pull her back.

                “I said no,” he reiterated and turned out of Tony’s grasp to march towards Darcy. Steve watched and anger boiled in his stomach. He gently released Pepper, who was also taken aback by Tony’s behavior, and followed Loki to where he stopped while giving Tony a heated glare.

                “Are you ok?” Steve asked as he took Loki’s hand in his.

                “I am fine. Stark just needs to mind his manners and his hands. If I weren’t so set on behaving I would’ve already enacted my revenge,” Loki tensed, Darcy was standing next to them and already heard what Tony had done.

                “Stark getting handsy already?” she leaned in.

                “Yep. And we’ve only been here for 40 minutes,” Steve pinched his brow. Natasha and Clint have joined them by their table and have apologetic looks on their faces.

                “Hey, sorry about our teammate. He can get really inappropriate at times,” Natasha offered, face soft and welcoming. She was wearing a slinky black dress with her hair pulled up, lips painted in a fierce red.

                “At times?” Clint bleated, “He’s inappropriate about 95% of the time.”

                “Yea, well. It’s not like I’m not used to the unwanted advances from men,” Loki muttered.

                “Sorry you had to meet most of us like this. I’m Clint, by the way. And I’m sure you recognize Natasha,” he extended his hand.

                “It’s very nice to meet you both regardless of Tony’s behavior. This gala is lovely and Steve deserves nothing better when celebrating his birthday,” Lucy smiled, linking her hand with Steve’s and squeezing.

                “Looks like Pepper is already giving him an earful,” Clint announced as they all looked over to an angry Pepper scolding Tony.

                Nick and Maria approached them with Thor and Jane following. Everyone made their introductions and readied themselves for when they would have to make a brief statement to the press. Nick led Steve away from everyone to remind him to be on the lookout. Rumlow was making his rounds with other agents at the party and Natasha had been watching him closely. Steve needed to continue treating him the same way he had been. There was a small press conference set to begin where Steve, Nick, and Tony were all going to take turns speaking and discussing SHIELD goals and explaining the more recent incidents. The clean-up from the Doom bots rampage had just recently finished, the effort funded entirely by Stark. The public liked some semblance of transparency and Steve was the best face to put forward during times like these.

                Steve took to the podium and spoke clearly. He was warm and amusing, answering all the questions that reports gave. The newspaper the next morning would have dozens of pictures of him giving this speech as well as many with him and Lucy dancing and kissing. He put on his show for the public but was ready to leave the second he was standing in front of the crowd. Watching Loki stand with everyone before him gave him the fortitude to get through the rest of the night. Everyone was going to be gathering outside soon for the fireworks display. The sky was clear and it would undoubtedly look perfect over the city.

                Once the fireworks began Steve was pulling Loki into his arms and burying his face in his neck. The air smelled like fire and apples. Steve usually hated this part, explosions and cheering when surrounded by people he didn’t know. But Loki was wrapped around him and keeping him calm. The bright lights in the sky illuminated Loki’s face in a beautiful glow. Steve wished he could capture it on film to look at forever. Once the night was done they would go back to the tower and Steve’s birthday would finally be over. Until now he had hated this part the most; peeling off his uniform and climbing into bed alone. But this time Loki peels off his uniform and they fell into bed together.

 

Lucy: 


	23. And they came from space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter continue to have sex in inappropriate locations. More people arrive and things escalate with the Winter Soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, my beautiful readers, here are osme things to note. This story uses both the films AND the comics. Which means that you are going to see some characters interacting that haven't even met in the films (yet). I don't intend to potentially spoil anything and you can rest assured that I won't be using any existing future storylines beyond what has already been filmed/released. My story takes bits and pieces form established stories in the comics but is not compliant with all of the plot. Such as Iron Man working with Star Lord, as an example. Wolverine totally knows Captain America but that movie is never gonna happen. So yea. Just letting you guys know so no one freaks out and thinks I might spoil future films. If i do then Marvel definitely stole my idea and i'll be fine with it if they actually ship Stoki and Spideypool. 
> 
> Also, the language Loki and Gamora speak to each other is actually Galician. Because it sounds/looks nice and i don't happen to know any actual alien languages nor am i going to Tolkein one up for you guys. So I made due with google translate options. 
> 
> Love you all!

                Wade and Peter had stayed behind at the ballroom when everyone else went out to watch the fireworks. Peter never liked them much and as a Canadian Wade was not exactly patriotic about the day. As everyone filed out Wade was pulling Peter along a back hallway to a dressing room.

                “I behaved all night long, baby boy. Do I get a reward?” Wade teased.

                “I think you do. Tony was worse than you so that’s saying something,” Peter was easing Wade back to a wall and pulling at his mask.

                “I didn’t grab your ass in front of reporters once. I was so good,” he groaned. Peter was pressing their hips together and toying with Wade’s belt.

                “I’m super proud. You definitely get a reward,” Both of their masks were pushed up to their noses and Peter seized Wade’s lips with his own. Wade’s hand drifted down to cup Peter’s bulge, palming in firmly and drawing a moan from his partner.

                “Is that my reward? Because I really want it,” he declared.

                “And how exactly do you want it? I can think of a few different ways we can do this,” he completely unclasped Wade’s belt and hooked his fingers under the waistband, running them across the dip in his hip bones. He canted his hips and grabbed at Peter’s shoulders.

                “Hmmm, I think I want to bend you over that table and pound your twink ass until you can’t walk,” Wade growled, shoving Peter back towards large, wooden table.

                “You got lube in one of those pouches, daddy?” Peter whined, pulling his own spandex down and bending over, practically presenting himself for Wade to ogle.

                “Fuck. You gotta know what your mouth and ass do to me, baby. God, fucking sinful,” Wade grit his teeth and poured lube onto his gloved fingers. He knew that Peter didn’t normally like his gloved hands but he also knew that the thick material gave Peter more to feel. After they were thoroughly slicked up he started circling Peter’s rim while also running up and down his perineum. He kept tentatively breaching his entrance only up to the first knuckle before pulling back out again and circling.

                “Stop teasing me and get your cock in me. Please,” Peter groaned, pushing his hips back on Wade’s fingers to get more penetration.

                “So bossy, baby,” Wade shoved two fingers in roughly and Peter choked on the moan that tried to spill out.

                “Fuck. Feels so good. Need more,” he kept rolling his hips against the table and was desperate for more stimulation.

                “I forget how much of a cockslut you can be when I tease you,” Wade kept plunging into Peter with his fingers, adding a third, while pulling out his own erection that had been straining against the tight spandex of his pants. He slowly pulled out his fingers, Peter whimpering at the loss, and quickly lubed up his dick before slamming it into Peter without warning.

                “Shit. So hot and tight. Like you’re a fucking virgin every time I’m in here,” Wade moaned as he thrust quick and rough.

                “Wa – Daddy. Please. Harder. Don’t stop,” Peter cried out, He was grabbing onto the table so hard the wood splintered.

                “Baby boy, love it when you beg,” Wade was losing himself in Peter. He started hammering into him so hard he lost his balance and fell backwards, Peter still firmly seated on his dick with his back flush with Wade’s chest. When they hit the ground Peter quickly recovered by rotating his hips and grinding down on Wade’s cock.

                “Gonna ride you til I come on your cock,” Peter moaned. Wade grabbed Peter’s hips and started guiding his movements while thrusting up to meet them. He also brought his mouth to trace his tongue up and down Peter’s exposed neck before biting where it met his shoulder. The bruises would be clear and prominent in a few minutes and he wanted his mark all over his baby boy.

                “So close, baby. Don’t you dare stop,” Wade put both his hands on Peter’s hips and forced him down harder, his cock now tight up against Peter’s prostate and giving it constant stimulation.

                “Wade!” he screamed as he came in hot bursts all over the floor in front of them.

                “Fuck. Love it when you come from just my cock in your ass,” Wade growled and started cumming and he filled Peter up. He thrust up once more and let his head fall forward onto Peters shoulder blade.

                “God damnit, you guys!” Clint yelled as he walked into the room they were in.

                “Were they fucking?!” Tony yelled from elsewhere.

                “Yes…,” Clint grumbled, “Peter was bottoming this time so you owe me $40.”

                Wade and Peter cleaned themselves up and got dressed before rejoining their friends. This was not the last time people were going to walk in on them and it definitely wasn’t the first. They stopped being awkward about it years ago.  

====================================================================================================

                Steve had just finished mile 8 when Sam he witnessed Thor, Jane, Loki and Darcy leaving a café with Thor. He had been running through the city since the weather was unusually cool for July.  The first thought to pop into Steve’s head was wrapped up in an intense desire to sprint towards Loki and scoop him up. That morning he had left him half-asleep next to Milton. Knowing he couldn’t do what he wanted just left a pit in his stomach. He still ran to greet them though.

                “What a surprise seeing you here,” Jane beamed as he approached.

                “Hi guys. Out for breakfast?” he sort of panted.

                “Yes, and it is your good fortune to catch us on our way back to the tower. Perhaps now the ice won’t melt before you can enjoy it,” Loki handed Steve a cup of iced tea.

                “Thanks, ba – Loki,” he shook his head, “Sorry, tan too hard this morning.” He scared himself by almost slipping up.

                “I am merely repaying your kindness, Captain, “he replied tersely.

                “But we forced him to be kind to everyone,” Darcy announced, pointing to the carriers Thor and she had full of drinks for the others.

                “Can I walk back with you guys?” Steve asked.

                “Of course, Steven. We would welcome your company,” Thor boomed, “Have you rested well after your party last night? It was most enjoyable. I always forget about your fireworks.”

                “It was nice, but the amount of pollution that gets released in the air during fireworks is terrible,” Jane added.

                “Way to be a spoil sport,” Darcy snorted.

                “She is correct. While lovely, it is dreadful for your atmosphere,” Loki pressed.

                “I agree. We didn’t know that when I was younger but we know how bad it is now. I mean, I told them I did not want fireworks for Captain America’s birthday celebration but I guess they didn’t want to listen to me,” Steve gave a sad laugh.

                “I can’t believe they wouldn’t listen to you,” Jane twisted her face in confusion.

                “Well, most people don’t really think of me as a person, just a figure head. Pretty face for the posters,” he sighed.

                “You are a pretty face, but they should yield to your requests,” Loki smiled into his drink.

                “Anything interesting happen this morning?” Steve redirected the conversation.

                “Yea, actually. I made a lot of headway on my project. We all might be going back to New Mexico this week to finish it. Loki offered to help me with some of it,” Jane revealed.

                “Oh. When would you be leaving?” Steve tried not to feel sad that Loki would leave without telling him.

                Before anyone could answer Steve, Loki, and Thor’s phones started going off with a message from Maria, it was a request for all to get back to the tower immediately. Loki touched Thor and Steve and took them back to the tower, leaving Darcy and Jane to finish the walk on their own.

                “Thanks for joining us, boys,” Natasha jogged towards them and ushered them into the elevator.

                “What’s going on?” Steve slipped into his Captain voice and pressed for information and the sudden mission.

                “Tony caught two agents trying to hack information from the SHIELD servers. He was able to lock them out of the system but they escaped the building and we don’t know what information they have. One was Rumlow, the other was a shiny new agent who, we assume, were quickly turned against SHIELD. They’re on the run. We also had a brief sighting of the Winter Soldier. One of Stark’s satellites also picked up an incoming message from Quill, they’ll be touching down in upstate New York later today. They have news about Nebula and due to the issues Rumlow caused we are all on high alert right now. Tony started scouring the network we use and is trying to see what, if any, information was taken,” Natasha elaborated.

                “I’m going to shower and gear up. I’ll meet you in the briefing room,” Steve cut and left for the locker rooms near the gym.

                “Thor and Loki, you two head to the briefing room and get caught up. We are going to need both of you for what happens next,” Natasha ordered and marched off to speak to Maria and Fury.

                By the time Steve joined everyone in the briefing room Wade, Peter, and Clint were there. Bruce and Tony were tinkering with several pieces of technology. Jane and Darcy had arrived at some point with Sam and Loki was talking to Natasha off to the side. He wanted to approach Loki but knew better of it. Nick was bringing up some images and blueprints on a screen with Phil over her shoulder.

                “Everyone, here is the situation; Rumlow is on the wind and we now believe is the handler for the Winter Soldier. He was seen on the edge of town 2 hours ago. We now believe he had been funneling information to Madame Hydra, possibly through our servers. Tony is going through everything to see where our weak links are. So far everyone in this room as been cleared,” Nick explained.

                “Not everyone,” Tony barked, “the Dark Wizard over there has no trail on the internet whatsoever. He could easily be giving them information other ways.”

                “I do not use the technology here if I can avoid it. I prefer books. When and if I need information I obtain it from Thor or Darcy. And I suggest you stop accusing me of misdeeds,” Loki glared.

                “Oh yea? That still doesn’t exonerate you of anything,” he retorted.

                “Tony. Enough. If he were working with HYDRA he would have reveled in our failure by now. He wouldn’t be here helping us,” Steve interrupted.

                “Ya know, I’m tired of you always coming to his defense,” Tony spat.

                “And I am tired of you always insulting my brother!” Thor boomed as he stepped between them.

                “So, none of this is getting us anywhere,” Maria interjected.

                “Agreed. Rogers, Loki, Thor, and Maria – you meet Quill and his team upstate. Romanov, Barton, Banner, and Stark will stay here. Wilson, Wade, and Peter, you three are going to patrol and keep watch for Rumlow or the Soldier. Lewis, you work with Banner,” Nick ordered.

                “Ooooh, I get to work one-on-one with the Hulk? Exciting,” Darcy cheered.

                “That’s an unusual combo, I hope the writer spends some time with it,” Wade laughed.

                “What?” Peter cocked his head.

                “Nothing you need to worry your pretty, little head over,” Wade replied as he mussed up his thick brown hair.

                “Do we want Loki working with Gamora?” Phil asked.

                “He is the only one who knows Gamora and Nebula. Besides, if this has anything to do with Thanos is would be good to have someone involved who has met him,” Nick corrected.

                “Hey, why does everyone forget that I met Thanos?” Wade pouted.

                “What?” Loki spoke up.

                “Yea. This is whole not dying thing is a fun little curse he generously gave me. Some sort of necromancy bullshit,” he grunted.

                Everyone was just staring at Wade, Loki looked particularly interested, “You and I must chat later,” he pointed.

                “Can do, sugar biscuit,” Wade bounced.

                “Ok…all of that aside…do we want Loki involved in any potentially public missions? The press is already upset over him even being at the gala last night. They don’t like him working with us in general,” Phil circled back.

                “I can remove myself from any and all missions until further notice,” Loki sighed and began to leave the room.

                “No,” Steve stopped him, “We brought him on because he has extremely useful abilities and because he needs redemption. He wanted to help us. Thor also wants him here. Every single person here has done bad things, including me, and we have all been given chances to make up for them. If this just boils down to being a PR issue then I suppose that’s your problem,” Steve declared.

                “Captain, I understand where you’re coming from but you serving in a war with a shield at your side is not the same as what happened with the Chitari. You never killed anyone,” Phil defended.

                “What do you think war is? I killed many men and several more died _because_ of me. Just because it was war does not mean it was acceptable,” he wrapped up, “I will not have this argument again. Loki is working with us. Period.”

                “Ok, Cap. Fine. I’ll spin it to the press once we get this situation handled,” Phil conceded. He was unlikely to ever be 100% supportive of Loki but he at least needed to stop getting in the way.

                “Everyone move out,” Nick drawled and marched over to talk to some agents. Tony was glaring and clenching his jaw as he watched Steve and the crew leave for the jet. He firmly believed that Loki was a threat and was starting to think he had compromised Steve somehow. He was determined to get as much information about Steve as he could to look for changes in behavior or internet activity. After they solved this Rumlow case he was going to get to the bottom of everything with Loki.

                The ride in the jet was short but being s close to Loki and not being able to touch him felt like torture to Steve.  He kept looking up to Loki who was immersed in some book, as usual. If he was honest with himself, he knew that Loki could easily be a distraction in the field but he’d rather have him by his side then somewhere he couldn’t know he was safe. Once the jet touched down they all had to follow Maria as they walked through a path in the woods and up some somewhat rough terrain to an enclosure. When they got there they saw what was, unmistakably, a space ship. A man walked out with light brown hair and wearing a long, red coat. Following him was a woman with green skin and a tight, black suit. After her was what appeared to be a walking tree with a raccoon wearing a jumpsuit and a large man with blueish skin and marking all over. Steve thought he’d be used to seeing such unusual things by now but he was never really prepared.

                “Peter Quill?” Maria approached.

                “Do you know another guy from outer space with a team comprised of aliens, one of which is a walking tree?” he snarked.

                “Definitely Quill. Thanks for joining us,” Maria greeted.

                “Not a problem. We are always up for capturing Nebula. Been a thorn in our side for a long time,” he began before turning to the others, “So, I’m super excited to meet you Captain.”

                “It’s nice to meet you too,” he shook Quill’s hand.

                “Seriously, when I was little we had a bunch of comics and books about you. Before I became jaded and bitter you were my hero,” he joked.

                “You’re from here?” he asked.

                “Yep. Got nabbed by some ravagers when I was a kid right after my mom died, turns out my dad is an alien from Spartax and we don’t really get slong. Spent my teenager years drifting through space and stealing to survive. Until I met these guys and settled for different kinds of crime,” he shrugged.

                “I don’t know what to do with that information,” Steve said honestly.

                “So, introductions. This is Gamora, Groot, Rocket, and Drax,” he gestured to each.

                “I have already met this one,” Gamora purred ash she approached Loki.

                “It seems you have fared better than your sister,” Loki stated pointedly.

                “Unlike Nebula, I know when to cut ties,” Gamora glared.

                “E aínda lle pasou tantos anos con el ( _And yet you spent so much time with him_ ),” Loki spat.

                “Non escollín para a súa corte . Pero fixo. _(I did not choose to be in his court. But you did_ ),” she walked closer and let her hand linger on her weapon.

                “Eu escapei antes de ti ( _I escaped before you_ ),” he admonished.

                “Se non fose por ti, eu deixaría antes da caída _(If it were not for you I would have left before the fall_ ),” she growled.

                “Isto é unha escusa conveniente respect ( _That is a convenient excuse_ ),” he sneered.

                “So, she looks like she wants to stab you. Maybe you should stop,” Quill moved to stand between them.

                “It is fine. We are done. There is no point in further arguments now. We are no longer prisoners of Thanos,” Loki walked away towards Thor and stood silently.

                “You make friends everywhere you go,” Maria interjected.

                “What information do you have on Nebula?” Steve asked Quill.

                “Well, we intercepted her beacon. She was calling for an emergency pick up, offering a lot of units. But we got it and erased it off the wire. No one else heard it but us. Good thing too, because she kept talking about infinity stones,” he explained.

                “Do you know how to find her?” Thor quizzed.

                “I can locate her. It will take some time but she will be found,” Gamora commented, still toying with the blade at her hip.

                “Ok. Do you need our help getting to her?” Maria pondered.

                “No. I can find her alone and apprehend her alone, though, Drax would be a fine asset during capture. The rest of you can go back to your base of operations,” she offered, “Unless Loki would like to accompany us.”

                “No,” he pointed.

                “Fine. I will begin our search. Come, Drax. We will find my sister,” she finished as Drax followed her back to the ship.

                “So we are gonna stick with you guys, then. Can Groot fit in your jet?” Quill inquired.

                “I think so…,” Maria cocked her head.

                “Oh, he’ll fit,” Rocket finally entered the conversation.

                “You talk,” Thor stared.

                “Of course I do. What good would a regular raccoon be in space?” Rocket grunted in reply.

                They all walked towards the jet with general tension and unease. Steve was not surewhat would come of these new, albeit temporary, team members. He was also distressed by the familiarity and rage between Loki and Gamora. It was clear they disliked eachother at the very least, the possibility of pure hatred could make working together more difficult. It was tough enough with half of his current team on the outs with Loki. The more he thought about going back to the tower the more ill he began to feel. He wanted to go somewhere else where he didn't need to think about how the world was teetering off balance at any given moment, a villain around any corner.

                "You look as though you feel like Atlas, Steven," Loki spoke as he walked at his side.

                "Atlas?" He replied.

                "From your myths. He was a titan cursed to carry the weight of the heavens on his shoulders. If he were to so much as shrug the heavens would crash into the earth.” Loki explained.

                “I’m Captain America,” he shrugged as if that were an answer to what Loki was getting at.

                Everyone piled into the jet, Groot maneuvering carefully and sat in the back with Rocket who sat at his feet and tinkered with circuits he pulled from somewhere in the jet. Steve wanted to stop him but decided to just let him be. Maria sat next to Quill and began to ask him about something. Thor sat near Loki and spoke to him in their mother tongue about who knows. Steve looked out the window while his body was riddled with tension. He wanted distraction but found nothing.

                “So, can I ask how…I’m actually not sure how to ask this,” Steve began as he looked to Rocket.

                “You want to know how I came to be a talking raccoon in space that flies around in space?” he asked.

                “Yea. There didn’t seem to be a nice way to investigate that particular query,” Steve grimaced.

                “It’s fine. I was a science experiment for some guys that might have been well-intentioned but who even knows. Then I was a weapon. Now I’m not sure. I just try to figure it out with people as screwed up as I am,” he went back to tinkering.

                “Sounds like me,” he sighed and looked back out the window. Loki noticed that interaction and looked at Steve with a furrowed brow. He wanted to ease his captain’s worries and was growing increasingly frustrated with the constraints of their situation. Steve, however, was thinking about how he had keys to an apartment ready for him to move into.

 

                When they got back to the tower everyone was surprised to see Logan and Kitty Pryde waiting in the briefing room. The tension clearly had not lifted as everyone, including Darcy, were grinding their teeth and shuffling through files like there was a time limit. Steve supposed there was a itme limit of sorts. There was no way of knowing what Rumlow shared and when the Winter Soldier would strike.

                “James?” Steve quirked when Wolverine turned to see them in.

                “Steven. It’s Logan. Did you forget?” he raised a brow.

                “Sorry. It’s…easier to remember you as James. You’re the only other person I know with any shared experience from before the ice,” he gave a sad smile. Wolverine clapped him on the back of the shoulder and gave a silent nod of understanding. Steve was crumbling and Loki could tell.

                “New information has come to light regarding the whereabouts of our targets and their assassin; we are looking for Rumlow, Pierce, and Sitwell. All were moles for HYDRA and all need to be captured and eliminated. As of right now we do not know their current locations but we were able to determine what files he took and theorize his plans. Natasha and Clint are circling areas of interest now. We will find them, but it will not be any time soon, “ Fury looked up the their friends from outer space and began again, “And we need to discuss the other terrifying threat hovering in the future. There people here are from space. Where they live and fly around in a space ship. Because that is a thing that happens in faraway realms that we also have to deal with. They are here about the Nebula problem. Which will hopefully eliminate any future problems all together. And we need to know what else she knows about what happened with Madame Hydra. Anything that could give us more information on locations.”

                “Hi. I’m Peter Quill. This is Rocket. That’s Groot,” Quill started.

                “Aren’t there two more of you?” Nick added.

                “Oh yea. Gamora and Drax. They’re off finding Nebula. They’ll send me a signal once they have her. Hopefully Gamora doesn’t just kill her though. Fingers crossed,” he laughed.

                “Great. Another Wade,” Tony groaned.

                “Is there anything else we can do right now? Other than sifting through information?” Steve interrupted the inevitable fight that would erupt.

                “No. We just have to process and track. It’s all we can do. Unless you want me to send you on a poorly planned hunting expedition,” Fury deadpanned.

                “Wait. Are we all going to ignore the adorable raccoon with the gun? Or walking tree? Because I really want to talk about those,” Darcy almost squealed from where she stood with Bruce.

                “I’m not adorable, toots,” Rocket spit on the ground.

                “Oh, you are though. You are literally nature’s bandit being a real bandit in space. That story writes itself. And I want to read all the books and watch all the move adaptations,” she chuckled.

                “He will shoot you. Just FYI,” Quill stepped forward before shuffling back.

                “And it would be the cutest wound I ever received,” she giggled, but Loki started pulling her from the room before she actually wound up with an injury. Fury began dictating more, Kitty was to work with Quill and his team while Logan was going to work with the rest of the Avengers when needed. He was mostly there to work with Kitty and check in with Wade, who he pretends to dislike. Everyone was being given their roles and Steve already knew his so he took this opportunity to leave before Tony stopped him by the elevator.

                “Steve, I need to talk to you. I was…less than professional this morning and I need to apologize. Again. To you. I’ve been an ass,” he kept looking at his feet.

                “I…ok. You have been bad lately. I’m not going to pretend like you haven’t. But I will forgive you, as long as you back off on Loki and Wade, and maybe not hit on whoever I’m dating. We do not work as a team when this kind of conflict keeps happening. You just need to try better,” Steve observed.

                “I will. Scout’s honor. Best behavior. I’ll even wait until noon to start drinking,” he replied.

                “Sounds like a good start. Now, I’m exhausted and really need to take a nap or something. It’s been a…weird day,” he gestured back at Groot and Rocket.

                “Yea. It’s been a tough day all around. Everyone is on edge. When all of this clears up we should probably go on one of those weird company retreats or something. Go out to the woods and practice trust falls. No one can support your or Thor’s weight so you guys will have to build up a lot of trust,” he rambled.

                “That’s certainly an idea. I’ll talk to you later,” he walked into the elevator and went up to his floor. As soon as he was through his door he immediately began to strip and Loki appeared on his couch, already in civilian clothing.

                “Darling,” he smiled.

                “Hi,” he smiled back and collapsed next to him. He brought a hand up to pull Loki’s face to his, pressing noses and lips together, “I needed this all day.”

                “I did too,” he breathed, hands trailing on his thighs, "What can i do for you tonight? You seem weary."

                “Can you take me somewhere?” Steve asked.

                “Wherever you’d like. Do you want to go back to the cabin?” he began.

                “No. Hold on,” Steve retrieved a slip of paper from Pepper’s gift and walked it over to the couch, “Let’s go to this address.”


	24. An apartment christening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Steve have some time together. And Sam is tricky.

                They landed in an apartment in Brooklyn. They are on the top floor of a building; the space has beautiful hardwood floors, large windows and sky lights, the city skyline could be seen through the north facing window. The walls were a soft blue with a cream trim, the kitchen walls had exposed brick with copper fixtures. Steve loved every inch of it.

                “Wow. Pepper really found a lovely place,” Steve gapped as he looked around.

                “What is this place?” Loki asked, stepping up to a window and running his fingers along the frame.

                “It’s my new apartment. Well, it could be ours if you wanted,” he looked to Loki hoping for a warm response.

                “It is a secret apartment, yes? No one will come bothering you here?” Loki stepped closer to Steve and laced their fingers together.

                “Yes. Only Pepper knows. If she knows at all. She might have used a middle man and doesn’t know the exact location. And everyone in the building had to sign an NDA, but this says we have a private entrance too,” he smiled.

                “This will be perfect,” he whispered and pressed his body to Steve’s.

                “Really? You like it?” Steve beamed, running his fingers through Loki’s hair.

                “Any place with you where we will not be bothered by another Avenger is perfect,” he ran a thumb along Steve’s jaw left a trail of small kisses on his cheeks and nose.

                “We could stay here tonight but I don’t think there’s any furniture here – “ before Steve could finish the rooms became furnished. The living room now had a deep blue throw rug, a dark wood coffee table and 2 couches, each one a distressed mahogany leather. There was also a small table for a television. The dining area also now had a table and chairs. Loki pulled Steve down to where they imagined the bedroom was and found 3 rooms, one was a bedroom with an attached bathroom, the other 2 rooms could be used for almost anything, and there was a guest bathroom as well. Loki waved his hand and the room suddenly became filled with a large bed, side tables, a chaise lounge, and a large dresser. One of the other rooms was converted into a studio space for Steve. Loki filled it with a drawing table, Julian, and another work space.

                “That really comes in handy. I’m going to get lazy knowing you can just do that,” Steve giggled and pushed Loki onto the bed. Loki sat and watched as Steve pulled at his uniform, the dark blue fabric tight against his skin. Loki was salivating as Steve removed his top, his chest and torso proudly on display. His muscles and flesh were a dusty gold with a sheen of sweat. He was tense and the pants were pushed low on his hips.

                “Captain, you seem…strained. Allow he to help you unwind,” Loki removed the rest of Steve’s clothing and brought him to lie on the bed, face down. He ran his fingers lightly down Steve’s spine. Rolling up his sleeves he began to knead the stiff muscles in Steve’s back, each tense and knotted. Loki was surprised he was able to maneuver upright at all with all the rigidity that had accumulated. Steve moaned and let out heavy breaths as Loki worked from his shoulders down to the lower back, alternating between soft and hard touches. Muscles were beginning to soften and relax under his fingers.

                “Darling, you must let me do this for you more often. Have you been in pain this whole time?” Loki asked as his hands drifted lower to caress the top of Steve’s buttocks and letting a single finger skate down the cleft.

                “I don’t notice it after awhile,” he sighed.

                “You must let me take better care of you,” he touches became more reverent as he worked. Steve was beginning get flushed and Loki could practically feel the arousal that was starting to radiate off Steve’s body, “I think I know one way that would be particularly beneficially to you right now.”

                Loki withdrew a bottle of oil from thin air removed the rest of his own clothing so he and Steve were equally nude. He poured some oil in his hands and began to work his way down Steve’s back again. The oil allowed him to glide smoothly down the panes of his back until he reached the cleft of his ass. Two fingers began to rub across Steve’s perineum and rim. Steve spread his legs a little more as Loki continued his ministrations.

                “Mmmm. Yes, Steven. So responsive,” Loki purred.

                “Loki…” was all Steve could vocalize between his heavy breathing and moaning. Loki smiled as he heard his name leave his lover’s lips. His finger breached Steve’s rim and worked in and out of his slowly. Steve’s fists gripped the sheets beneath him and enjoyed every inch if Loki that eased into him. After a few moments Loki added a second finger and carefully began to scissor Steve open more. Steve was starting to roll his hips against the bed and Loki started to become more aroused by the display. Soon he was adding a third finger and working them inside Steve with more precision and want. He sought out that sweet spot and found it quicker than he expected. As soon as his fingertips brushed over it Steve bucked into the mattress with a great deal of force. No longer able to contain himself Loki settled between Steve’s legs and ran the tip of his erection across Steve’s rim.

                “Please,” he groaned before burying his face in the blanket. Loki took the begging as permission enough to press himself into Steve. As soon as he bottomed out they both moaned and had hands searching for each other. Steve fluttered around Loki as his hands reached behind him to paw at Loki. When Loki began to move inside of his partner they seemed to move together as a single unit. Steve reared back to meet each of Loki’s thrusts and felt every last bit of tension pour out of him with Loki’s affections.

                Steve’s erection was trapped between his body and the comforter, the pressure gave the sweetest friction as Loki took him. He hissed as the head of his cock rubbed roughly against the fabric and he felt heat coil in his stomach. Loki kept hitting the prostate with his cock head and driving Steve wild. He had been so worn and tightly wound that his orgasm was going to arrive in mere moments.

                “Baby. Oh god, I’m – “ Steve started moaning into the blanket and felt semen saturate the blanket beneath him as his orgasm rocked his body. Loki could feel his lover fall apart beneath him and felt the tight clench around his cock.

                “Steven!” Loki nearly shouted as he came hard into Steve, painting him from the inside out.

                Loki collapsed onto Steve’s back, draping across his body and pressing light kisses into his shoulders. Steve’s body was entirely pliant and soft beneath him, as if decades of stress had soaked into the bed beneath them and left him full of affection it its wake. Loki slowly eased out of Steve and sat back to look down at his lover. Steve rolled over and smiled at Loki, passively reaching for him to bring him closer.

                “You were perfection,” Loki beamed as he crawled down to sit on Steve’s hips and kiss him with all the passion surging in his body for this man.

                “So were you,” he sighed and pressed his face to Loki’s.

                “You should bathe, there is a large tub in that bathroom, I suspect. You should relax in there while I prepare you a dinner,” he instructed.

                “Why do you take such good care of me?” Steve grinned against Loki’s cheek.

                “Because, my darling, you care for everyone else to the point of detriment to yourself. Let it be my job to care for you with the same passion you care for others,” he whispered. He stroked Steve’s jaw and kissed him again before guiding them both off the bed. Steve walked lightly and somewhat staggered to the bathroom. Loki turned on the hot water and let Steve leaned against the wall. Once the tub was full he helped Steve step into it and sink into the heat. He gazed down at Steve who had a look of bliss on his face and he felt warmth spread through his chest knowing that he helped put it there. Loki realized that he might do anything for a man the most called captain.

               

                After his bath Steve let Loki hold him on the couch while they ate the simple meal he prepared. They fed each other and listened to the sound of the city as it floated in through the windows. After they were both sated Loki read to Steve until he slept in his lap. Much like the first time Loki covered Steve with a blanket and put a pillow beneath his head. But unlike the first time, he joined him under the blanket and pressed his back to Steve who wrapped his arms around Loki, sleeping with his face buried in dark hair.

 =========================================================================================================

                Loki and Steve joined Darcy, Sam, and Thor for breakfast. Jane had been working with Bruce on something that they wouldn’t even share with Tony while everyone else was still scrambling to collect more information about Rumlow and the soldier. Steve tried not to think about it and instead remembered how Loki cared for him the night before, under the table he carded his fingers up and down Loki’s arm and let his fingers tentatively tangle with Loki’s.

                “Stevie, you look more relaxed than yesterday,” Sam observed.

                “I got a really good night’s rest, surprisingly. Despite everything that’s going on I was able to relax,” he explained carefully.

                “That is most good, Captain. A leader needs to rest,” Thor smiled as he drank his coffee.

                “Did you take something? Because you look great and you need to share it with me,” Darcy laughed.

                “Nah. Loki made me dinner though. Ask him if he snuck me anything,” Steve joked.

                “You prepared him a meal, brother? That is incredibly kind. I have never seen him cook for anyone,” Thor chuckled.

                “Thor…” Loki half-warned.

                “Awww, Sparkles has gone soft for the captain,” she teased and hid a knowing smirk in her drink. Loki tightened his jaw and squeezed Steve’s fingers.

                “Let’s not poke fun at Loki. Can we talk about the new space aliens in the tower? It took me long enough to accept Thor and Loki existed, then the chitari, now there’s a whole other group and even more plants with life and I feel like there’s an existential crisis coming,” Sam sighed.

                “Well, there are many realms with many forms of life. Peter Quill, or Star Lord, as he insists to be called,” Loki rolled his eyes, “He is half human. His father is from another realm and spent time here before fathering a child and then promptly leaving. The raccoon is from here as well, but he was abducted at some point and used as a test subject. There have been many like him that I have seen. Drax is…difficult to explain. He is an alien being containing the soul of a human man. His family was killed by Thanos and he is driven by the need for vengeance. Groot is a curiosity I have yet to fully unravel. Gamora and Nebula were both adopted daughters of Thanos. They were trained and genetically altered to be extremely apt fighters. They were briefly lent out to Ronan the Accuser, he was a member of the Kree race. He was destroyed by an infinity stone after Gamora betrayed him and joined Quill and his band. Nebula disappeared after that and wound up here somehow.”

                “Huh. I’ll be processing that for a long time,” Sam mumbled.

                “Can you explain the infinity stones more? I understand very little about them but they’ve come up more than once in our missions with HYDRA,” Steve asked, his hand not leaving Loki’s under the table, knowing this discussion could cause him anxiety.

                “Infinity stones are…they are not good or bad. But should you have them all you can wield near absolute power over the universe. The scepter I had, which I used on Barton, contained one of them. Thanos used it on me to create more puppets. He turned me into a set of strings to control Midgardians. There are several other stones, all of which have other uses. Nebula is looking for the stone. I know not where it ended up following my defeat,” he tensed.

                “I had no idea there was so much going on with those. And no one talks about Thanos or the stones. Why is that?” Sam started.

                “Because I am an ever-present scapegoat. It is a well-worn role for me,” Loki recounted sorrowfully.

                “Brother, others will come around,” Thor attempted to soothe.

                “I do not need others to come around. Those who matter will understand, those who do not will keep me as their villain,” he finished, his fingers had a firm grasp on Steve’s.

                The conversation was interrupted by Steve’s phone ringing. It was Tony so he answered right away, knowing it could be about HYDRA. He listened carefully as Tony explained the update and knew he needed to get back to the tower with Thor and Loki. He became the captain in less than 30 seconds and turned to the table, “We need to get back to the tower. Darc and Sam, you can stay behind. But be ready if we do need you.”

                “Sure thing, Cap,” she frowned.

                “Brother, can we?” Thor gestured to Loki’s arms.

                “Yes, Thor,” he shook his head in aggravation. Loki put his hands on Thor and Steve’s arms and they disappeared.

                “So, just another day preventing the end of the world…” Darcy yawned as she stirred her coffee.

                “Can we please talk about the weird Loki and Steve situation?” Sam demanded abruptly.

                “You know?!” Darcy spat out her coffee. Sam did not know, but her reaction made him decide to take a route of asking carefully crafted questions.

                “Yea…I’m just not getting used to it. How do you feel about it? He is practically your bestie after all,” he pressed.

                “Well, once you wrap your head around Loki as Lucy it gets easier,” she blew.

                “Lucy is Loki?!” Sam’s jaw dropped all the way to the ground.

                “You – You tricked me! Oh my god! I…he’s going to kill me. He is going to teleport me to the middle of Siberia and just leave me there to die!” Darcy stuttered.

                Sam sat there for a minute with wide eyes and a confused expression. He processed Loki being Lucy. He thought about what Steve had revealed about his sexuality all those weeks ago and Loki’s sudden appearance and their growing friendship. Steve had been calmer lately. He had been more relaxed, happy even. Everything clicked in that moment.

                “Whoa,” he breathed.

                “Yep,” she replied with a loud pop with the ‘p’.

                “How long?” he asked.

                “Not sure exactly. I had an inkling after the incident at the strip club,” she shrugged.

                “No one else knows?” he squinted.

                “Just me and you,” she stared, “And it needs to stay that way.”

                “Deal, baby girl,” he smiled, “It’s a good thing right?”

                “It is. Loki has been happier and less evil than ever,” she offered.

                “Steve has been more put together lately,” he added.

                “And now I’ll have someone else to help me be sneaky with Loki,” she giggled.

                “I’ll gladly help if it means more time with you,” he flirted.

                “You’re the worst. Or best. Time will tell,” she finished off her coffee and leaned forward to give Sam a kiss full of promise.


	25. Soldier vs Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally fights the Winter Soldier face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, you'll get another one tonight :)

                Back at the tower everyone was gearing up. Natasha grabbed Steve by the arm and started leading him towards Maria. Everyone looked terrified and Steve was immediately on guard. Loki and Thor began following Wade and Peter who took them another room away from everyone else.

                “SHIELD is done. All of it,” Maria spoke as Steve stood in front of her. In the matter of hours everything Steve had come to understand about the modern world collapsed.

                “It’s true,” Tony came to his side, “HYDRA has been secretly working within SHIELD. Pierce was leading the operation. Fury has gone into hiding after faking his own death so they stop looking for him. Call Sam, we are going after Pierce, Rumlow, and Sitwell now. We have visual on Sitwell. I’ll send him the coordinates from our location and he can be the eyes in the sky with me.” Steve felt as though the world had just spun on its axis without warning.

                “Natasha, you and I go on foot. We are going to apprehend him,” Steve growled.

                “One more thing, the Winter Soldier is with him. He is dangerous and almost impossible to kill. Be careful,” Maria added. Steve was in his uniform in less than 2 minutes and was en route with Natasha towards where they believe Sitwell is but they were suddenly bombarded by a series of grenades.

                “Get down!” Steve shouted as he covered himself and Natasha with his shield. Rubble and dust pillowed about them and it made it difficult to get their bearings. Tony was circling above them with Sam and couldn’t get a visual.

                “Cap! You guys alive?” Tony yelled into the com.

                “Yea. We’re fine. Just disoriented,” Steve replied. Once they were standing they saw the Winter Soldier standing about 20 feet away. He pulled a gun and started shooting at them. Steve used his shield to deflect multiple bullets. He had long dark hair that blew around his face and a mask covering his nose and mouth. He moved with grace and purpose, it was almost like watching Natasha. Just beyond the soldier stood Sitwell with a perverse grin breaking across his face.

                “Captain, I fear the soldier here will best you and the country will fall soon after,” Sitwell taunted from where he stood.

                “You need to surrender, Sitwell. This will not end well for you,” Natasha shouted.

                “Winter, attack,” he ordered. The Winter Soldier lunged at Steve and Natasha wielding knives. He was robotic and Natasha was able to counter his attacks until he sliced through her shoulder. She lost her footing and Steve slipped in to aid her. He flung the soldier back with his shield. When the soldier stumbled his mask slipped and then stood up to face Steve. When his eyes fell across the soldier’s face he froze.

                “Bucky?” he gasped.

                “Who is Bucky?” the soldier barked and moved to strike Steve.

                “Does it tear your poor heart that we turned your friend into a weapon?” Sitwell cackled.

                Steve blocked and dodged all of Bucky’s attacks and tried to maneuver them away from the scene, “Bucky! It’s me, Steve! Stop!” For a second he faltered and stepped back from Steve and cocked his head to the side in what appeared to be a brief moment of clarity.

                “Cap, you gotta back off. There are missiles in bound!” Tony yelled.

                “Not without Bucky!” he yelled back.

                “Goodbye, Captain,” Sitwell bellowed as missiles approached. As he looked like he was about the flee he felt a bullet shoot through his chest. When he turned he saw Bucky’s scope fixed on him. Sitwell died a moment later and the entire area erupted in explosions.

                Steve was being airlifted by Tony as Sam carried an unconscious Natasha, “Put me back down! That was Bucky!” Steve was screaming.

                “He got away, Steve. He took off before the blast hit,” Tony used more force to keep Steve in his arms. He struggled the entire time but eventually resigned and felt defeat coarse through his body. His chest was aching in a way he wasn’t expecting. By the time they landed on the tower Steve wretched himself from Tony and collapsed. Natasha was still out of it in Sam’s arms and Bruce met them on the roof with a gurney and Maria. Steve paid attention to none of it. He was struggling to steady his breath and not become consumed by grief.

                “They…they turned Bucky into the Winter Soldier. He didn’t even recognize me,” he sobbed.

                “Hey, Steve. Man. It’ll be ok. We can get him back,” Sam stood at his side.

                “Can we?!” he shouted, “He tried to kill me. He…” Steve was beyond himself now. He was hyperventilating and clenching his fists. He couldn’t believe it, any of it. He thought Bucky fell from the train and died in the snow. He crashed into the ice knowing Bucky was dead.

                “What happened?” Maria asked cautiously.

                “The Winter Soldier – he’s James Buchanan Barnes,” Sam spoke quietly. Everyone stood and watched Steve as Bruce took Natasha downstairs. No one understood what this felt like for Steve. His world was collapsing all over again.

                “Sam,” Steve whispered.

                “Steve?” he replied.

                “Take me to Brooklyn,” he ordered. Sam hesitated at first but lifted Steve into the air before taking off with him.

                “What do we do?” Maria looked to Tony.

                “I have no fucking clue,” he proclaimed, “Pray, probably.”

                They took the elevator down and found Phil, Wade, Peter, Thor, Loki, Darcy, and Clint waiting. Bruce had Natasha on a bed nearby and she seemed to be coming around quickly. Everyone looked worried and Clint was gritting his teeth.

                “Where are Sam and Steven?” Loki looked up to Maria.

                “They…he,” Maria steadied herself, “The Winter Soldier was revealed to be Steve’s childhood friend Bucky Barnes. Sam flew off with Steve somewhere. Brooklyn. That’s all we know. He was a mess.”

                “Fuck,” Clint seethed.

                “HYDRA is…how did they even get him?” Tony remarked with a strong feeling of unease and distress.

                “HYDRA has hands in many places,” Natasha revealed from her bed.

                “How is he even alive?” Peter asked.

                “HYDRA has technology we could only dream of. I remember there being cryogenic chambers they used to use on assassins when they were not in the field. They likely kept him in one of those,” she explained.

                “So HYDRA took Bucky back before Cap crashed into the ice. They turned him into a weapon and have been using him since then?” Phil clarified.

                “That’s what I can gather,” Maria presented as she sank into a chair.

                “What do we do?” Darcy asked.

                “That’s the question of the day,” Tony replied.

 

                Steve landed in Brooklyn and told Sam to leave. He told Steve he shouldn’t be alone but Steve took off running before Sam could even ponder catching up with him. He thought that maybe if he ran fast enough he could outrun everything that happened so far. Maybe he’d run until his heart or body gave out. Maybe he would run until he found Bucky.


	26. How do you save a soldier?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Steve and things aren't nearly as easy to work through as they thought.

                It had been 6 hours and no one had heard from Steve. Bruce was pacing while he drank tea and Phil was reading. Sam, Thor, and Loki busied themselves with Darcy. Clint and Natasha decided to focus on target practice. Logan had made an appearance and was talking with Tony and Maria. Wade just sat sharpening knives and cleaning guns while Peter read. None of them really knew why they were sticking around. There was no way of knowing when and if Steve would come back.

                It was 6pm when JARVIS put forward a phone call.

                “Master Stark, Captain Rogers is calling.”

                “Put him on,” Tony stood and everyone else shifted their attention.

                “Who am I talking to?” Steve asked, sounding rough.

                “Everyone. Technically. We’re all here,” Tony answered.

                “I want to talk to James,” Steve was practically monotone.

                “James…Bucky isn’t here, Steve,” Tony stammered, looking around nervously he started to get more concerned about Steve’s mental state.

                “Not Bucky,” he grunted, “James.”

                “He means me,” Logan interjected.

                “Your name is Logan…” Tony cocked his head.

                “It was James during the war. He’s not in the headspace right now to remember that I go by Logan,” he reminded.

                “Can you – can you come get me, James? I’ve lost my bearings. Need an evac,” Steve’s voice cracked.

                “Yea, buddy. I’ll get you. What are your coordinates? Are you in the weeds?” he quizzed.

                “41.7637° N, 72.6851° W. It’s all clear,” he rattled off.

                Wade was fiddling with his hands and then stood, “He ran to Connecticut?” Darcy and Clint had looks of utter disbelief on their faces as they tried to work out that math. Sam shook his head and looked to the floor.

                “Should I take you with a suit? It’ll be quicker than a car,” Tony suggested.  

                “No,” Steve barked, “Come with Loki. Faster.”

                “Ok, Cap. We got your six. We’re coming. Over,” Logan ended the call, “Come on, Wade. Let’s go get Steve.”

                “Hold on. Stop,” Tony held up his hands, “You’re bringing Wade to talk Steve down from whatever PTSD bridge he climbed up? Not me or Bruce? Not even Sam?”

                “Here is something you need to understand, Stark. Wade, Steve, and I all have a very specific thing in common. We were all experimented on by programs approved by our government. Then we were weaponized by said government. We all lost everything and then we were swept under a rug until we were needed. We fought in war. Steve and I fought in war together, in fact. This is something Wade can handle. That’s what Steve needs right now. He needs a platoon, not a scientist,” Logan put forward before turning towards Loki with Wade on his heels.

                Loki looked at them and gently placed his hands on their arms. Once they were gone Tony stomped up to his lab.  

 

                They touched down in a wooded area. Loki remained still as Logan and Wade walked towards Steve, who was backed against a tree with his hands fisted in his hair.

                “Permission to approach, Captain?” Logan gingerly announced.

                “Yes,” Steve barely spoke above a whisper.

                “You saw Bucky?” he started, crouching on the ground with Wade hovering behind him.

                “Yea. He – he tried to kill me. He hurt Tash. I don’t know what was wrong,” he sighed.

                “HYDRA hurt him. We can get him back. We just gotta go behind enemy lines and get him. You’ve done it before, Cap,” he offered.

                “Bucky isn’t just behind enemy lines, James. He is the enemy now. What do we do? He doesn’t remember,” Steve croaked.

                “Steve-o. Cappy. Listen here. We are going to get your boy back one way or another. He will remember you. My memory is shit but I still remember Peter every god damn day. Even when shit is the worst, even when I’ve had my brains blown out, I remember the important stuff. You just need to dig in. We are getting him back and it will be ok,” Wade delivered, he had even pulled his mask up to look Steve in eye.

                Steve looked to both of them and breathed out. He was settling. He was grounded. He felt the leaves under his boots, the bark at his back, he could smell freshly cut grass. He saw Loki who was looking at him with concern etched deep in his face. He walked towards him and threw his arms around him, burying his face in Loki’s chest. He pressed his cheek to the top of Steve’s head and let his arms circle around his lover.

                Wade and Logan stared and Wade cleared his throat. Loki looked up at Wade and glared. Logan sighed and shrugged, “ 'Don't ask, don't tell' used to be a thing. We can just pretend that we saw nothin'. Right, Wade?”

                “Yep. Nothing to see here. Just two fellas having a moment,” Wade bounced.

                “We may leave now. Steven needs rest,” Loki hissed. He just wanted to take Steve back to his apartment and allow him to get the rest he desperately needed. Two steps forward and one step back. He felt like Steve needed to resign as the captain if he was to find any peace. Logan and Wade placed their hands on Loki and he teleported them to the roof of the tower.

                “Let everyone know Steven is alright but he needs rest. I am going to take him home so he can sleep. Are we understood about…everything?” Loki gave Logan a look he hoped they could decipher.

                “Yep. Steve is tired, but fine. That’s all,” Logan finished. They moved towards the elevator and Loki had disappeared with Steve before they even pressed the button to take them down. When they reached the common area where everyone had been waiting. As soon as they walked for the doors everyone rose to their feet.

                “Steve is fine. Loki took him home so he can rest. The man is exhausted and just had a breakdown. He’ll be fine if we give him a day or two,” Logan gave.

                “Seeing Bucky really got to him, huh?” Phil furrowed a brow.

                “Yea. He sort of plunged headfirst back into the ice. He…maybe he had a flashback, I’m not sure. But anxious energy rose in him so fast he couldn’t get it out fast enough, hence that long ass jog,” Logan explained.

                “What about HYDRA? What do we do without Cap?” Maria asked.

                “We make do for now. He won’t be any good to anyone until he collects himself. He’s your captain, but he’s also Steve. And Steve has been through hell,” Logan finished before strolling over to the kitchen to grab a beer.

                “He really gonna be ok, Wade?” Peter whispered into Wade’s shoulder.

                “Yea, baby boy. He’ll be fine. Let’s you and me go home. I think I need some spider hugs,” he leaned in. Before they could leave Tony stormed in.

                “Where is Steve?” he demanded.

                “Loki took him home. He needs to rest,” Logan answered before taking another swig of beer.

                “But he’s not in the tower. What _home_ is he at?” Tony scoffed.

                “You seriously don’t think he doesn’t have a secret apartment?” Clint cocked a brow.

                “What, like Wade’s or Natasha’s?” he pressed.

                “Those aren’t our secret apartments,” Wade and Natasha replied in unison. Tony growled and grabbed a beer from the fridge too.

                “Ya know, this HYDRA nonsense needs to be fucking handled. Because it is screwing up everyone’s lives. Steve’s life more than it had before. Natasha, what information do we have to find the other bases?” he redirected the conversation.

                “There are probably dozens in Europe. Maybe a handful in the states. Once we capture Rumlow and Pierce we can probably get what we need out of them,” Natasha hypothesized.

                “We can shut them down,” Phil spoke.

                “Are you sure we can? There’s no SHIELD now. It’s just us,” Bruce sounded defeated.

                “We can try,” Maria stepped forward, “We need to topple them.”

                Everyone looked around and nodded in agreement that they would destroy HYDRA one way or another. Things were never particularly smooth for the Avengers but the chaos swelling up around them was overwhelming. Natasha felt like she was constantly soothing Bruce lately and Tony was more wound up. Tony wanted to refocus on finishing Ultron but first they needed their captain back.


	27. Talking you down from your nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to recover with Loki's help and works through some nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i'm legit overwhelmed with the amount of people who like this fic so far. Thank you so much, beautiful readers.

                Loki eased Steve onto the bed in the Brooklyn apartment. He was practically catatonic and clung to Loki’s shoulders.

                “Darling, let me undress you so you may sleep comfortably,” he persuaded. Steve just stared at him with desperate eyes. His face was strained and his fingers kept clenching and unclenching. He was pleading without words and it actually hurt Loki to watch. By the time he had Steve undressed and under the covers he was shaking. Loki decided to use a spell similar to the one following Steve’s last panic attack. He waved his hand over his partner’s face and placed a small kiss to his cheek. Afterwards he stripped off his own clothing and simply let his body rest next to Steve’s.

                He turned to face and him and listened to the steady rhythm of Steve’s breathing and slower heartbeat. He let fingers trail down Steve’s jaw to his neck and shoulder. Steve was stronger than this, he knew that he was. He wanted him to feel the strength that he saw in him but hadn’t the faintest idea how. It occurred to him that he might not be enough for Steve, that he might not be able make Steve feel the way Loki did when wrapped in his arms. Steven might leave him one day, so he would need to enjoy it while it lasted.

 ====================================================================================================

                _Steve was in the pilot’s seat of his bomber. The plane was slowly sinking in the icy water. He was strapped to the pilot’s seat too tightly and it was hard to breathe. He couldn’t climb out and he felt the cold creep over him. He struggled more against his restraints and saw darkness overtake the cabin._

_“Help me, please,” he cried out to no one._

_“Captain, you need to calm yourself,” Loki stepped into the blue light that seeped from the windows._

_“Loki?” he half-sobbed._

_“Yes, my love. I entered your dream to ensure exactly this did not occur. Let me release you,” Loki unbuckled Steve from the seat and shot up so quickly he practically knocked Loki to his feet. Steve pulled Loki’s body to his and gasped against him._

_“Steven?” he whispered._

_“I – it hurts,” he waivered, knees buckling beneath him._

_“I know. Everything feels as though it is falling apart around you and that you are drowning. I can assure you that you are not drowning. You are strong and brave and capable of so much,” he let Steve settle against his chest while they sat on the floor._

_“I’m not strong. I’m weak,” he whimpered._

_“If you were weak you would not be able to admit so. You are lost. Much like me it is difficult to find something to hold onto when things are as unsure as they are now,” he let Steve cry against his chest._

_“I failed him,” Steve choked._

_“You did not fail anyone. We will find your friend. I will do everything in my power to help you find and fix him,” he explained._

_“You will?”_

_“Yes. After you have had time to rest we will search for him,” Loki offered._

_“What if we don’t find him?” he looked up to Loki in search for something in his face. Loki smiled softly at the blue eyes boring into him._

_“We will find him. Do not doubt my magic, darling,” he held him tighter._

_“I don’t want to have these nightmares anymore,” he breathed._

_“We can work on that. Just let me hold you for now and the dream can drift to somewhere more pleasant. Just relax,” Loki instructed. Steve let his body flush with Loki’s and closed his eyes. Loki let his hand splay across Steve’s hard chest and hummed softly. The scene around them began to shift and was soon a small, dingy apartment with rough, wooden floors. The walls were an off-white color and everything was threadbare._

_“Stevie, come here and let me patch you up,” a man called from the tiny kitchen attached to the living area. When Loki looked down to Steve he realized Steve was now in his pre-serum body with a split lip and bloody nose. Steve rose slowly and looked at Loki with wide eyes._

_“I’m fine, Buck. It’s barely anything,” he grunted._

_“Sit and let me look at you. I’m mad enough they hurt you but I’m more mad that you went into the alley on your own. Such a god damn martyr,” Bucky sighed._

_“They were gonna kill ‘im,” Steve whispered._

_“I know they were…but you gotta be careful. Now those guys are sayin’ you’re a queer. I’ll get us a double date with Dorothy and Leslie from down the street. That’ll stop the chatter,” he blot at Steve’s lip._

_“You can have ‘em both when dinner is done,” Steve chuckled._

_“If they’d let me you know I would,” he smirked._

_“I’m sorry you haveta look out for me…” Steve trailed off._

_“Stop that. You’re my best bud. I’m not letting anyone put you in the ground because you’re bent. You like who you like, no reason to hurt anybody. You hear me?” he stood in front of Steve with a determined gaze._

_“Yea. I hear ya,” he smiled softly. Loki watched them and stepped forward to really get a look at this Bucky and his lover in his previous form._

_“You were both very handsome,” he grinned._

_“Who you calling handsome?” Bucky cocked an eyebrow._

_“You enabled him to interact with me. Interesting,” Loki circled them._

_“All the dames threw themselves at Buck,” Steve rolled his eyes._

_“You would’ve captured all my attention,” Loki offered._

_“You’re lyin’. I’m a small nothing,” he deadpanned._

_“You are beautiful. Even if you are small in stature,” he leaned against the counter as he raked his eyes down Steve’s body, “Had I come to Midgard during this time I still would have taken you as a lover.”_

_“This your best guy, Stevie?” Bucky leaned into Steve._

_“Yea, he is,” Steve was blushing._

_“Best guy? I was under the impression I was the only one,” Loki faux-pouted._

_“It’s just a phrase. You’re the only one,” he let some fingers trail down Loki’s arm._

_“Am I gonna meet him, Steve? Huh? You gonna let me get to know your guy when you find me?” Bucky laughed._

_“Yea, Buck. I think you’d like him,” Steve gave a sad smile this time._

_“Aww, cheer up, buddy. I can’t forget a punk like you,” he soothed._

_“Jerk,” he replied._

_“That’s what I’m talkin’ about,” Bucky laughed._

_Everything around them began to fade into a soft glow and the world feel out around them._

                Loki opened his eyes and found Steve staring up at him from the bed with wet, tired eyes. He was still wrapped up in the blankets and pressed into Loki’s side.

                “Thank you,” he whimpered.

                “I did not do much, darling,” he carded his fingers through Steve’s hair, brushing his bangs back from his face.

                “Just thank you for everything,” he gave an unsteady breath and pressed his face into Loki’s chest, bringing his arm across Loki and burrowing closer.

                “Anything for you,” he whispered. Both eventually fell back asleep, Loki let his spell wash over Steve so that he would be out for at least 7 hours. He needed to rest and pleasant dreams with an old friend.

 =====================================================================================================

                “How’s our Captain, Sparkles?” Darcy called Loki as Steve had entered his 4th hour of sleep.

                “He is…exhausted. I cast a spell so he sleeps for many hours. I had to leave a double in bed with him. He wrapped around me like an octopus,” Loki explained.

                “That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard. I’m glad you’re looking after him. Everyone here has been worried. Well, everyone except Logan. He is eerily calm, as always. Bruce and Tony have been working on some sort of defense program since last night. Bruce seems ready to give up but Tony keeps pushing it. I think everyone needs a vacation but we have too much to do. Natasha found some bases nearby that we are going to raid soon,” Darcy informed.

                “I do want to find this HYDRA leader and destroy them. They have caused Steven nothing but pain for decades and are likely going to be a perpetual nuisance until we can eliminate them,” Loki seethed.

                “Oh yea, almost forgot. So Logan is going to be joining us for a little while. He really wants to hunt down Madame Hydra. I guess they used to be married or something and the split was not amicable. Nor was the joining apparently. It’s a little complicated. And Kitty is going to join Quill and his people for a bit on the Nebula hunt. It’s kinda nice having all this extra help,” she told him.

                “I suppose more hands allows for more chances at success…” he mused.

                “How are you feeling? It’s been a little rough for you too, right?” Darcy asked.

                “I am fine. I am only concerned for Steven,” Loki half-lied.

                “I know you’re like the king of lies but you can’t lie to me all that well,” she pressed.

                “I am…just overwhelmed. That is all. If I had my way Steven and I would be very far away from here and he would get the rest he truly needs. And I would also like to put as much distance as possible between Stark and myself,” he grunted.

                “Maybe Steve should come with us to New Mexico while Jane does her research. Thor is coming so I see no reason why Cap can’t tag along as well,” she observed.

                “He needs to locate his comrade and I doubt very much that his absence would go without discussion,” Loki argued.

                “So what? Steve had a breakdown yesterday that was so bad he literally ran to another state. Ran there. He needs time to sort through everything and I will fight anyone that suggests otherwise,” Darcy lectured.

                “You might be correct,” he replied.

                “Go cuddle the captain. I’ll let everyone know he’s still resting. I’ll call you if anything big happens and we need you,” she finished.

                “Goodnight, Darcy,” he sighed.

                “Toodles!” she hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bent: the opposite of straight (obvs). just in case that particular term was unfamiliar for anyone.


	28. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helicarriers fall from the sky and Steve spirals.

                They had a plan. It had been 2 days and they had a plan. Steve had spent as much time as possible locked away with Loki but he knew that he needed to support his team. Loki knew as much too. The World Security Council was convening for the launch of the new Helicarriers. Natasha, Maria, Fury, Sam, and Steve were going to infiltrate the gathering of the council to leak all HYDRA information to the public and take control of the Helicarriers themselves. They found out these Helicarriers were designed to target and eliminate any and all individuals who were, or could become, threats to all of HYDRA’s plans.

                Starting on the inside Loki put a glamor on Natasha so she resembled one of the council members. Fury was going to sneak in another route and find Pierce after Natasha disarmed him, forcing him to hand over all information he stole from SHIELD and to unlock all databases they froze. Then, Steve was going to storm the Helicarriers with Sam and place chips that would divert their operations to Maria, who would then control their every move. Their plan was solid but not approached without apprehension. Steve knew that Bucky might be there and he might have to fight him again.

                Thor, Loki, Jane, Darcy, Bruce, Tony, Pepper, Clint, Wade, and Peter were all going to be standing by with Maria for the first sign of needing to intervene in any capacity. All the members actively in the field were equipped with coms and small cameras that gave everyone a first person view of each member’s actions. Loki feigned some disinterest but Darcy just hovered nearby with a supportive gaze and pretended not to notice how Loki would occasionally become fixated on Steve’s camera.

                Once Natasha was in the building Steve started leaking HYDRA broadcasts through a satellite set up by Tony. Natasha was already with the council and hunting for Pierce. Fury had made his way into the building and waited for Natasha’s signal. As Natasha and Fury worked inside both Steve and Sam were storming the Helicarriers with the chips and were systematically putting them in place. The first Helicarrier was taken without incident, as well as the second. However, once they landed on the third Bucky, as the Winter Soldier, made an appearance.

                The first thing he did was attack Sam. He tried to counter the attacks but ends up with his falcon wings busted.

                “Cap, you gotta finish it without me! I’m calling Tony for an evac. Get the last chip in place and watch out for your boy!” Sam yelled through the com. Tony was already on his way in the suit as Darcy tried not panic while she watched the events unfold.

                Steve was getting ready to place the 3rd chip when Bucky launched himself at Steve. They punched and kicked. Steve threw his shield at Bucky who simply dodged it before shooting Steve in the forearm. Steve was able to kick him back and sprint to the site for the chip and got it in place. Maria now had control of all three.

                “Captain, you need to get off the ships now so I can destroy them,” she ordered through the com.

                “Not yet!” he shot back as he started to defend himself from Bucky’s attacks, “Buck, come on. Stop!”

                He kept dodging and weaving. He ran at Bucky and pinned him to the ground for a moment and tried to meet his eyes. Bucky glared back and shoved him off.

                “Captain! You need to get off the Helicarriers now! They are crashing!” Maria was screaming. Everyone was beginning to panic as they watched Steve try to reason with the Winter Soldier while the Helicarrier began to collide with another. Loki was completely cold as he saw flames consume Steve’s camera screen.

                Steve was thrown from the aircraft and went hurtling at break neck speed into the Potomac River. When he hit the water the sound was almost deafening. Tony and Sam were on the bank nearby and watched him crash. Before either of them could make a move to rescue Steve they saw the Winter Soldier diving into the river right after him. Bucky was lugging Steve onto the shore. When Tony and Sam arrived at the scene they saw Bucky standing frozen over his unconscious body. When he looked up to them he took off into the woods.

                “Cap is alive but not faring well. Bruce, get the med bay ready. I’m bringing him in!” Tony announced, he scooped up Steve and took off towards the tower.

 ========================================================================================================

                Steve slowly opened his eyes to the blinding white light of the hospital suite. Every inch of his body ached and he could hardly open his jaw. When he looked to his right he saw Sam sprawled on one chair with Darcy half-asleep in his lap. Tony was sitting on the floor near them asleep as well. When he looked to his left he saw Loki. Loki? No, Loki wouldn’t risk this. He had his head on Steve’s legs with one hand grasping his arm. He tried to move but the pain caused him to almost scream. The sound woke Darcy and Loki.

                “You’re awake?!” Darcy gasped.

                “Steven. Thank god,” Loki breathed.

                “ _Lucy_ hasn’t left your side since we told her you were here. She punched Tony when he told her to leave. It’s my new favorite thing,” she informed Steve, knowing that he should be aware of Loki’s glamor.

                “I have been ever-present, yes,” he looked tired. His eyes were red and he looked like he hadn’t really been sleeping. At that moment Bruce walked in hurriedly with Maria.

                “The alarm told us you were awake. How are you feeling?” Bruce immediately began.

                “I hurt. What happened…?” Steve squinted. The last thing he remembered was fighting with Bucky on the Helicarrier. Sam was awake and staring at him now and Tony had risen to his feet unsteadily.

                “Are you serious, right now?” Sam shot.

                “I am,” he replied.

                “You – you didn’t get off the damn Helicarrier. You kept trying to reach your friend who is now the Winter Soldier and failed to notice the Helicarrier crashing into a fucking building,” Tony grumbled.

                “Bucky…is he…?” Steve panicked.

                “No. He is not dead. You fell into the river and he pulled you out of it and left you on the bank before taking off into the woods,” Sam explained before Steve gave himself a heart attack.

                “He saved me from the river?” Steve parroted.

                “Yep. We watched on Tony’s camera. He dove right into the water sand pulled you out,” Bruce offered.

                “He’s alive. And he didn’t kill me,” Steve struggled to smile but managed. Loki/Lucy was just staring at him with a strong mixture of emotions.

                “No, he didn’t,” Loki stroked Steve’s hand.

                “Pierce is dead. Rumlow is in the wind. But now everyone knows about HYDRA. And they know everything. I think the Winter Soldier might have escaped some of his programming in your scuffle,” Natasha presented form the doorway.

                “What do you mean?” Tony asked.

                “The Winter Soldier, or Bucky, was likely brainwashed over and over again. He was programmed like a computer to kill. Steve was probably his target. But you’re not dead. In fact, he did the exact opposite of kill you. And he’s off and running without a handler,” Natasha finished.

                “What would happen if we found him?” Steve tested.

                “I’m not sure exactly. Depending on everything he’s done or seen and what memories he might’ve retrieved…he could be helped,” she offered, “But that’s not a guarantee.”

                “Sam?” Steve looked at him with hope in his eyes.

                “Fine, Cap. We can hunt him down. After you get better and after we figure out how you guys even operate in a world without SHIELD that is trying to take down something as big as HYDRA,” he placated.

                “Ok. Yea,” Steve was feeling overwhelmed. He could get Bucky back. Nothing else made a whole lot of sense in that moment but there was something he could do. And Loki had promised to help him.

                “You’re going to go look for him?” Tony gapped.

                “Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with it?” Steve countered.

                “Yes and no. What if he tries to kill you again?” Tony inquired.

                “Then we plan for it,” Sam pointed out. Everyone in the room seemed unsure about this except Steve, Sam, and Natasha. But no one was going to fight Steve on much of anything.

                “When can I leave the med bay?” Steve chirped.

                “I’m sorry, did you forget that you feel 40 stories into the river?” Tony crossed his arms and looked at him as if he grew another set of eyes.

                “I have advanced healing thanks to the serum, I shouldn’t be out for long,” he winced when he attempted to shrug his shoulders.

                “That’s cute. You’ve already been in here for 3 days. You broke almost every bone in that giant body of yours and as of this morning only 90% of them had healed,” Tony delivered.

                “You should stay here at least another few days,” Loki/Lucy suggested, “just until there are no more breaks or chances for lacerations.”

                “You’re right. I should stay. Will you stay with me or do you have things you need to do?” Steve looked to Loki.

                “Right, listen to her but not the medical professionals. If I suck your dick will you do as I request?” Tony scoffed.

                “Language,” Steve chided.

                “That never gets old,” Darcy laughed.

                “I can stay as long as you want me to. But I would like to speak to you in private,” Loki pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s temple.

                “Ok, baby. Can you guys give us a minute? And JARVIS, please turn off all recordings for this room,” Steve poke.

                “Done, Captain,” the AI replied.

                “We can do that?” Sam looked up at the ceiling.

                “Right? I was almost disappointed I took the time to create a bunch of euphemisms,” Darcy shrugged. She leaned over kissed Steve’s cheek and Sam gingerly pat his shoulder. Everyone else left the room and they were finally alone.

                Steve looked up at Loki and honestly had no idea what to say. He had done something dangerous that almost got himself killed, “Loki? Are you – “

                “Steven, before you start I want to first tell you how exceedingly grateful I am that you are alive. Then I want to tell you how incredibly furious I am with you for behaving so foolishly. And I am still furious despite my desperate need to kiss you,” he ranted.

                “I’d like you to kiss me even if you’re angry,” Steve said cautiously. Loki glared down at him and inevitably kissed him tenderly on the lips. Both quietly moaned at the contact and pressed together a bit more firmly. Steve’s tongue sought out Loki’s bottom lip and coaxed his mouth open. He licked up into the god’s mouth and brought one hand to cup the back of his neck. Loki pulled away slowly but kept their foreheads pressed together.

                “I’m sorry,” Steve whispered.

                “Do you even know what you’re sorry for?” Loki questioned. He tensed up and sat back to look Steve in the eye.

                “For scaring you. For making you worry. For making everyone else worry,” he looked at Loki with pleading.

                “That is all well and good, dear Captain. But I feel you are neglecting some very important aspects of your life-threatening incident,” he quirked.

                “Like what? I know I broke protocol and went against orders. It was dangerous and –“

                “Yes! Extremely dangerous. You almost died, Steven. You – you!” Loki couldn’t even finish what he was going to say because too many feelings were welling up in his chest.

                “I had to try and get to Bucky. What if he had died up there?” Steve begged.

                “Then you would simply allow yourself to die with him, is that it?” Loki demanded.

                “No! I – I didn’t have a plan I just had to try. You did the same for Thor!” he countered.

                “But, unlike you, I did not have someone who loved me waiting for me to come back!” Loki seethed and clamped his eyes shut.

                “What?” Steve asked with a hushed tone.

                “You bloody buffoon, I love you. Yes,” he used a clipped voice and almost refused to look at Steve.

                _I love you_.

                The words were caught in Steve’s throat but they repeated in his mind. _I love you._

                Say it. Why couldn’t he say it? The words were filling his mouth but his tongue wouldn’t urge them past his lips. He just stared at Loki with wide eyes. _I love you._

                “Right. Very well,” Loki grunted and stormed out of the room.

 

                Loki landed on stone steps that were scarcely lit by flames several feet away. A woman with long, blonde hair was seated near a fire and was reading as a smaller woman with dark hair brought several more books to her side. Both woman stilled and looked up to Loki.

                “Mother,” he greeted with a crooked frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise that happiness follows soon. sometimes i gotta bring the angst.


	29. 5 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki made a visit to Asgard and Steve misses him in various ways. Tony continues to be a terrible person.

                5 days. It had been 5 days since Loki left. On the first day Steve pushed to leave the med bay despite medical advice. He called Loki 3 times. On the second day he went back to his Brooklyn apartment in hopes that Loki was there. All he found was Milton. The sight of Milton was like a dagger to the heart. What if Loki was returning him because he ended their relationship? Milton wandered around the apartment whining and Steve felt the same pang of loss. He called Loki 5 times.

                On the 3rd day he felt like he was crawling out of his skin and needed to do something with his hands. Drawing wasn't kinesthetic enough and he wanted to mold or break something. He went out and bought more than a dozen boards of ebony wood, a chisel, hammer, sandpaper, and varnish. He hunkered down in his studio space that Loki furnished and worked until the sun set and rose again. He ripped one blanket in half and cracked the counter in his bathroom in frustration. He called Loki 7 times.

                On the 4th day he managed to sleep a little and went on a light run with Sam before going back to his apartment. Darcy called him. She said Thor hadn’t heard from Loki either. Tony called. Natasha called. Bruce called. He didn’t talk to anyone else but Darcy and Sam. Everyone figured he was still healing and processing Bucky being alive and missing. He worked more on what he was constructing with the wood. He called Loki 4 times and fell asleep clutching Milton.

                On the 5th day he moved the wooden pieces to the living room. He built a large bookshelf with intricate carvings. It was 8 feet wide and 6 feet tall. It was thick and sturdy. It was beautiful. He had no books to put on it. All he pictured when he stared at it was Loki putting books on the shelf and pulling them back off. He thought about him arranging them by author but then deciding to separate them by genre or era. Then he’d scrap all those ideas and arrange them in a way that only seemed to make sense to him. He called Loki once.

                He was on the floor leaning back against the shelf with Milton batting at his toes and mewling pathetically. Steve felt a choked sob begin to rise in his throat. He wasn’t searching for Bucky right now. He was still weak. He wouldn’t even know where to begin. He didn’t know what to do with himself now. He considered burning the shelf he had built, he thought Loki would never come back. Before he could even spin further down that spiral of sadness Loki appeared in the living room.

                “Loki!” Steve shouted and rose to his feet, tackling Loki into the couch and pinning him there.

                “Captain, get off me,” he barked.

                “No. You left and I missed you and I’ve been driving myself crazy. Where did you go?” he demanded as he let his face rest against Loki’s.

                “Asgard,” he pushed Steve from him and sat upright, “I was fetching something of a parting gift for you to find you friend Barnes.”

                “Parting gift? What?” Steve stammered, his heart beat wildly in his chest.

                “Yes. Parting. I am a fool and I do not wish to continue pursuing such an endeavor like an imbecile. You do not mirror my affections, that is clear,” he sneered.

                “Loki. No. Stop. C’mere,” he pleaded as he crawled into Loki’s lap, straddling him and stroking his jaw.

                “Steven. Do not make this more difficult,” he tried to push Steve away again.

                “But I do love you. God! You are an idiot if you couldn’t tell,” Steve breathed roughly.

                “You are saying that to placate me,” Loki shot back while trying not to lean back into Steve.

                “Are you kidding me? I just spent the last 5 days going mad and I built you a fucking bookshelf. I went out and bought dark wood that reminded me of your hair and built it in the studio. I watched videos on woodcarving and carved designs that made me think of you. Then I put it in the living room by the deep, leather chair because it looked like somewhere you would spend a lot of time reading,” he rattled while clinging to Loki’s shoulders.

                Loki looked past Steve at the bookshelf he hadn’t noticed before. It was a stunning piece of craftsmanship. Steve had clearly spent a lot of energy on it and knowing he built it for Loki softened him, “You truly built that for me?”

                “Yes. Because I love you, you big lug,” Steve lunged forward to kiss Loki with complete and utter desperation. Loki brought his arms up to grab Steve and kiss him back while pulling at his clothes. Loki leaned back and ripped Steve’s shirt right off his chest and ran his hands across Steve’s now bare flesh.

                “Steven, I – “ he cut himself off by biting into Steve’s shoulder. Steve’s fingers ran through the brunette’s hair and fisted his hands in it to pull Loki’s head back.

                “You what?” he pressed as he ground his hips down and his other arm brought Loki’s chest up to his.

                “I love you,” he breathed and they crashed their lips back together. Steve ripped off Loki’s shirt this time and pushed him back on the couch, pressing himself between Loki’s legs. Both were scrambling to get off every last scrap of cloth that was separating them.

                “Missed you. Missed you so much,” Steve moaned into Loki’s mouth as he tore Loki’s pants from his hips. There were now strips of clothing scattered all around the couch as the men groped and ground into each other.

                “It was torture keeping myself from you,” Loki whined as Steve bit his neck, leaving deep marks in his wake, “Yes. Please mark me.”

                “God, I – I need to be inside of you now,” he growled and pushed Loki harder against the couch.

                “I need you,” Loki shoved a bottle of lube into Steve’s hands and watched as he aggressively slicked himself up and plunged his wet fingers into Loki. He writhed and loved the rough intrusion his lover was giving him. They were both so wound up with need that nothing but being claimed by the other would give them satisfaction.

                Steve began with one finger but was up to four by the time Loki was screaming and scratching deep marks down Steve’s chest. They were panting and pawing at each other and then Steve lined himself up with Loki’s entrance and thrust forward so violently they both gasped. Steve began driving into him with every ounce of strength he had as they both moaned and shouted each other’s names until there were no other sounds in the apartment.

                “Steven!” Loki groaned as he grabbed Steve’s ass and held their hips together as tightly as he could and clenched around his lover. Steve brought his hands under Loki and lifted him so he was seated on top of Steve. They rolled together and kissed until even names could no longer be formed on their tongues.

                “Love you, god. Love you -  Loki,” Steve stammered as he felt his orgasm settle in his stomach.

                “And I love you,” he whimpered as he came quietly against their stomachs. Steve felt the words slip off Loki’s lips and came himself, biting hard on his neck once more to stifle his scream. They were trying to catch their breath while holding each other, fingers now gliding lightly and tangling in each other’s hair. Their lovemaking had been clumsy and desperate with no finesse. It was raw and passionate beyond anything Loki had expected.

                “I’m glad you came back,” Steve whispered against Loki’s jaw.

                “I am, as well,” Loki replied with a smile.

                “I’m sorry. For everything. Like being reckless and not being able to tell you how I felt,” Steve volunteered as he pulled Loki tighter.

                “It is alright. I suppose I overacted to some degree…” he revealed and let his face fall.

                “You’re back now. And you’re not going anywhere,” Steve smiled.

                “At least not without telling you first,” Loki giggled. Steve looked at Loki with clearer eyes now and saw all the dark hickeys and bite marks he had given him.

                “Oh my god, I bit you so hard,” he ran a finger across the darkest one where neck met shoulder.

                “You did and I love it,” he sighed and wiggled in Steve’s arms. Milton was sitting on the coffee table and just staring at them now.

                “He missed you too, by the way,” Steve revealed as more fingers trailed down his back.

                “I am sorry, Milton. I was behaving like a child and should not have left you behind,” he began to stroke Milton’s head who then began to loudly purr and climbing onto the couch, “I promise to shower you with affections as soon as I shower my body.”

                “I suppose I am covered in varnish, sweat, and semen. A shower would be nice,” Steve laughed.

                “Mmmm, yes. Let’s get clean together,” Loki hummed and slowly climbed from Steve’s lap. They maneuvered to the bathroom without really detangling from each other entirely. By the time they actually entered the shower both realized that neither was done exploring every inch of the other. Even while standing below the spray of the water each sucked the other off and Steve took Loki once more against the shower wall. Loki reveled in the cold, hard tile against his back as Steve pounded into him with unbound vigor. When they were done the tiles were all half-broken and neither were sure they managed to properly clean themselves.

                Steve grabbed a blanket form the hall closet and Wrapped it around himself and his lover as they settled into the deep leather chair near the new bookshelf. Steve was seated first with Loki nestled between his legs, back flushed to Steve’s chest. Milton on the arm trying to rub his face against both men.

                “So, what was the parting gift that is now just a gift of love?” Steve teased and gave soft kisses to Loki’s ear.

                “Oh yes,” Loki waved his hand and a piece of paper appeared in his hand along with the stack of letters Bucky had written Steve back in the 40s, “I went to Asgard to fetch this spell from my mother. This parchment will become a map when needed and by using these letter from your friend I can simply skry for his location. Observe.” Loki let the map float before them as he spoke quietly against one of Bucky’s letters. Then the map came alive. There was a small, red spot that appeared on a world map. Loki brushed his finger across the dot and the map focused on the targeted area, giving more detail.

                “Your Barnes is in Washington D.C,” Loki pressed. Steve was amazed and had no words.

                “You – you went to Asgard. You went there to get a spell to help me find Bucky?” Steve stammered.

                “Of course. I promised I would do everything in my power to help,” he let his head fall back against the blonde’s shoulder.

                “You talked to your mother to help me…” Steve mused.

                “It is Odin I loathe, not my mother. Though, she did use the opportunity to pester me about my desire to help you,” Loki tried to hide his smile.

                “What did you tell her?” he asked.

                “At the time I thought you did not hold any true love for me so I was bitter and refused to speak on you but she seemed to be annoyingly and keenly aware of my feelings,” Loki sighed.

                Steve thought about how all of that work must have felt for Loki and squeezed him tight against his chest, “Thank you.”

                “I just hope it helps you,” he turned his face to meet Steve’s.

                “It will. Now let me help you into bed. Someone sucked all the energy out of me and I really need a nap with my best guy,” he turned his own face to kiss the tip of Loki’s nose.

                “You are not going to begin your search now?” Loki asked.

                “Not now. Not when I just got you back. Besides, I don’t think he wants to be found right now. If he did start to remember me and everything else…I can’t imagine he is going to want to see me. I can start looking for him soon. But I have to be strategic and careful,” he explained.

                “You are, indeed, and incredible tactician,” Loki praised.

                “That’s what they say. But right now I just want to sleep,” Steve pushed them both off the chair and dragged Loki down to the bedroom.

==========================================================================================================   

                Steve walked into the common area with Natasha, Bruce, and Sam. Tony had called everyone to meet and discuss plans for HYDRA. Clint was flying in from visiting family and would be there in a few minutes. Wade, Peter, and Logan joined them right away. Wade and Logan were perched on the edge of the room sharpening knives much to the chagrin of Tony. Thor, Loki, and Maria filed in soon after with Phil not far behind. Loki and Maria seemed to be discussing how Loki could use multiple glamours on multiple team members at once. She had some grand plans for mass infiltration into enemy bases. Jane and Darcy then came into the room and entertained Loki’s ideas. Darcy said she had seen Loki once transform all three of them to sneak into a concert. But Tony felt the need to shift the focus of conversation elsewhere.

                “And where were you for this past week? Getting mauled by a bear?” Tony noted Loki’s bite marks that he made no effort to hide. Steve had been voracious at their reunion.

                “I was on a romantic interlude with my partner. He was unbridled and kept me engaged for several days,” he purred and glanced briefly at Steve.

                “As much as I want to hear about your prowess with some guy…” Tony rolled his eyes.

                “Do I detect jealousy, Stark? Are you unable to bring a partner to completion several times a day of the course of many?” Loki taunted.

                “I am not jealous. I am confused as to how anyone could stomach being with you for so long,” he sneered.

                “Hey! Enough. Both of you,” Steve warned.

                “Alright, Captain. I will cease my teasing,” he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

                “I am just glad that my brother has found a thorough lover,” Thor beamed.

                “Aren’t we all?” Darcy laughed.

                “Can we please move on from this conversation?” Logan grunted from his weapon corner.

                “Yea, let’s,” Steve quipped, “Have you found anything that points us to the direction of new bases? Or anything from the data dump when you swept the servers?”

                “I found quite a few interesting things, actually. But important bits first. There are HYDRA bases in some European countries which we could get to. The one in Sokovia that we have already spied on seems like the best bet for our first round. It’s smaller but well-defended. I think they have something important in there given the set up they have,” Tony began.

                “You’re right. Its size makes it an ideal target. And even with their strong defenses we can gain inside access,” Steve replied. He leaned over the site map Maria spread out on the counter and started pointing out preferred points of entry. Clint hovered near them and circled areas where he could stake out with his bow. After plenty of deliberation they agreed that Natasha, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Tony, and Clint would head this raid while everyone else remained stateside. Jane was going to continue working on her research with Darcy while Loki aided her. She was extremely close to creating a space in which they could travel to another point in the universe and come back of their own accord. If she was completely successful they could travel anywhere.

                Wade and Peter were tasked with hunting out a potential HYDRA base in Canada. Logan was going to join them. Phil and Maria were going to focus on catching more satellite imagery. Sam was going back to D.C to monitor some movement for Steve. Everyone was on board with rolling out in a few days. Tony had to finish the final pieces on Steve’s motorcycle and fix Natasha’s. It wouldn’t take too long if he maintained focus. After all plans were solidified Thor was demanding food so Natasha put in an order for roughly 20 pizzas. Between Steve, Thor, Loki, Wade, and Logan it was easy to demolish a dozen.

                With the pizzas delivered everyone gathered around the dining room table. Thor commandeered 6 pizzas for him and Loki who seemed to be deeply engrossed in a conversation using their native language. Steve liked to watch them banter in words he couldn’t understand. Thor kept poking at Loki’s love bites and was clearly teasing him about them. He forces himself to talk to Sam and not stare at Loki all night.

                “So, aside from the HYDRA related information I found some other interesting things on my server sweep,” Tony grinned. He was on his 4th drink, “You guys have interesting histories.”

                “Tony, did you snoop around in any of my research?” Jane glared.

                “I did, actually. Not really my bag though,” he laughed, “Astrophysics is so boring.”

                “Dude, not cool,” Darcy shot, "She's been working really hard on all of that."

                “You went through our personal search histories?” Natasha seethed.

                “Why on earth would you do that, Tony?” Phil chided, “There was no need to sort through that sort of thing when looking for HYDRA intel.”

                “But you don’t even know the best of what I found yet,” Tony cackled, “Can anyone guess what kind of porn Steve likes to – “

                Tony’s voice disappeared. His mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. He looked shocked but not more so than Steve who was standing and fighting a furious blush. Sam stood next to Steve and began to stare down Tony with angry intensity.

                “I do not know what you gathered about the captain in your search but it would be in your best interest to keep those discoveries to yourself,” Loki warned.

                “You basically spied on us!” Jane raged.

                Tony was still unable to speak and everyone was staring daggers at him. He looked to Loki and seemed to be asking for his voice back.

                “Stark, you will get your voice back after I have deemed you worthy. You invaded the privacy of your teammates and intended to shame them with what you found. That is something you do to your enemies,” Loki stepped towards him.

                “Tony, you have to know how inappropriate that was,” Bruce remarked. Steve was marching out of the common room and entered the elevator. Tony stood like he was about to follow him but found himself affixed to his chair.

                “What do you think you can possibly say to Steven without a voice. I think you should stay here in, what do you Midgardians call it…time out?” Loki laughed and disappeared.

                “If you were going to tell everyone in this room what I think you were, then you are a son of a bitch,” Sam glowered and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Tony was just stuck on his chair panicking and kept shouting with no hope for sound or relief. Darcy kept glaring at him and started texting into her phone.

**_Darcy to Tony_ ** _: I know what you were going to say and you’re a bastard for taking that upon yourself without talking to Steve._

**_Darcy to Loki_ ** _: let him out of his chair so he can at least work on Steve’s motorcycle. Let’s take advantage of his forced silence and make sure he’s productive with it._

**_Loki to Tony_ ** _: you will get your voice back once the work on Steven’s motorcycle is complete._

                Steve was seething in the elevator. He felt violated and felt like he was about to break something. Loki appeared next to him in the elevator and stood silently while his partner clenched his fists and simmered in his rage. Loki followed him out of the elevator and into the garage where he angrily paced for a minute. Loki just watched him move back and forth across the garage. He finally strode over to his personal motorcycle and climbed on after grabbing his helmet. He straddled the bike and was still for a moment before tossing the helmet to Loki.

                “You want me to accompany you?” he cocked a brow.

                “Of course I do,” he grunted, “Let’s go…anywhere.”

                Loki put on the helmet and climbed on the back behind Steve who was pulling on his spare helmet. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and they rode out of the garage and onto to street with no real destination in mind.


	30. A walk in the woods and a roll in the hay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony eats crow. Steve and Loki make some strides.

                They were walking through the woods in upstate New York when Steve’s phone started ringing. He had been ignoring it for the past few hours but this time it was Sam and he decided to answer it this time.

                “Hi, Sam,” Steve answered it on speaker phone so he could keep both his hands on Loki.

                “So…you with your boyfriend blowing off steam somewhere?” Sam asked with a deep breath.

                “…..what?” he froze. Loki narrowed his eyes.

                “I tricked Darcy into telling me. She should not be given so many important secrets. Like, seriously. You word your question carefully enough and she folds like a card table,” Sam revealed. Loki scowled and blinked and then Sam started laughing. Darcy could be heard yelling in the background.

                “Hey! You think you got back at me but I like it! So jokes on you!” Darcy yelled out.

                “What did you do?” Steve looked at Loki.

                “He turned her hair blue,” Sam continued to giggle. Steve gave Loki a small smile and leaned back against a tree.

                “How long have you known?” Steve asked.

                “A little over a week,” Sam replied.

                “And you didn’t tell me that you knew?” he was confused.

                “I figured you’d tell me when you were ready,” he offered.

                “That’s…good to know. I still want to let others know on my own time. In my own way. Not Tony sifting through my porn habits and then telling everyone,” he grimaced and thought about Tony going through his entire search history that was pornography related. He might have searched for actors that looked specifically like Loki.

                “If it makes you feel better he hasn’t left his lab since. He enhanced your bike by almost 1000%,” he informed.

                “Yea, that definitely makes up for the fact that he invaded my privacy and intended to out me in front of everyone on the team,” Steve growled.

                “He doesn’t value privacy as much as you. Do you have any idea how many media fire Pepper has had to put out?” Sam chuckled.

                “I do not envy her at all,” he closed his eyes and bowed his head, “We will be back soon. We are in a park upstate. Just had to get far away from Tony. I could’ve punched him hard enough he would just die.”

                “Always running somewhere, man. Just text me when you get home,” he finished.

                “I will. Bye, Sam.” Steve ended the call.

                He turned to Loki and couldn’t even find the words to say.

                “That is one more person that knows about us. If you count my mother, there are 5. How do you feel about that?” Loki inquired.

                “I feel…good about it. Actually,” he smirked.

                “Really?” Loki cocked his head.

                “Yea. If we can just systematically work our way through the group one awkward encounter at a time then it would make things a lot easier for me,” he laughed.

                “You know I can probably make that happen,” Loki grinned and toyed with Steve’s shirt.

                “We should probably drive back. To the apartment. Not the tower,” Steve expressed.

                “I’d like that. I do so enjoy riding on this vibrating machine with you between my legs,” he winked.

                “Mmmm, maybe the motorcycle is doing half my work for me,” Steve blushed.

                “Darling, your tight shirts do half your work for you,” Loki teased and climbed on the bike.

                Feeling calmer and more forgiving than he should they ride back to the city. Loki made a point to tease Steve the entire ride my letting his hands travel to sensitive areas, stroking his bulge and rubbing himself against Steve’s back and ass. He kept it up the entire hour’s drive and by the time they arrived at their building Steve was ready to tear all their clothes off again.

                He was pulling Loki up the stairs of their private entrance and stripping off their jackets and shirts along the way. They weren’t even inside their apartment yet before Steve had Loki pushed up against the wall. He used his leg to rub against Loki’s erection through his jeans while they kissed and bit at each other’s lips. Loki had Steve’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit hard enough to draw a small amount of blood.

                “You teased me the whole ride home,” he moaned as he opened the brunette’s fly.

                “You seemed to be quite enjoying it,” he purred in response.

                They fumbled through the door and Loki pushed Steve onto the living room floor as the door shut behind them. Pants were peeled away and each struggled for dominance over the other. Steve had Loki pinned first and rolled his hips against the god’s. Loki groaned and thrust up against Steve to throw off his balance before rolling them and holding him against the ground.

                “Do you yield, Captain?” he asked with eyes blown black with lust.

                “You let me win that time we sparred, didn’t you?” he whined as he felt Loki lightly rutting against his aching erection.

                “Of course, how else was I going to feel what it was like to be beneath you?” he replied as he bit his lip.

                “You could’ve just asked,” he grinned and reached up to bite Loki’s neck again. He had made it quite clear the other night that he thoroughly enjoyed being bitten up by his lover and wanted as many marks as Steve would give him.

                “Norns, please take me right now,” Loki whined. Steve took both of their cocks in his hand and began jerking them off slowly. Loki bucked into Steve’s hands and growled. A bottle of lube was pulled from a space near the bookshelf and he started slicking them both up. Loki reluctantly pulled back from Steve and moved the bend over the coffee table. He arched his back to make himself as alluring as possible and started to move his fingers around his rim while looking at Steve.

                “I would love to get a picture of this,” he groaned as he crawled forward to watch his lover prep himself. He let his hands move up Loki’s thighs and squeeze where they met his ass.

                “You should. I would love nothing more to know that you might pleasure yourself to an image of me,” he gasped as he now had two fingers inside himself.

                “I don’t need a picture if you’re going to be in my bed every night,” he corrected as he added his finger in with Loki’s two.

                “Oh, captain,” he moaned and fucked back on their hands.

                “Are you ready?” Steve whined as he rut up against Loki’s leg.

                “God yes,” he pulled their fingers out. Steve lined his cock up with Loki’s entrance and pushed in so slowly Loki gave many sounds of protest. Each inch was beautifully agonizing and once Steve was fully seated he began to rotate his hips. With each pass he brushed Loki’s prostate and felt his lover clench and writhe. He rolls his hips back to meet each of Steve’s shallow thrusts that are teasing both of them and compounding their need.

                “Steven, finish me. Fuck me so hard I feel it at tomorrow’s daybreak,” Loki demanded with knuckles white as he held tight to the table beneath them. Steve smiled, bit his lip, and began thrusting and pounding into Loki so hard it might break the hip of any other man he brought to bed. Loki was chanting Steve’s name over and over again. Steve looked down at the sight before him and felt himself tip over the edge.

                “Baby, you look so good like this,” Steve moaned as Loki turned his face to gaze up at his lover. The blue eyes staring at him with awe and reverence and raw lust pushed his orgasm through him. He screamed and clenched down hard on his lover’s cock that was buried deep within him and felt Steve lose his rhythm and buck into him uncontrollably and spilling out soon after.

                Steve bent forward and kissed the back of Loki’s neck and placing both hands on the back of his rib cage, feeling him breath beneath his strong hands. He pulled out from inside him softly and turned Loki to face him. They were both flushed and eager to worship each other with light kisses and lazy fingers.

                “You were magnificent,” Loki breathed and looked down at his cum covered stomach and the deep bruises on his hips. He ran a thumb over one and thought about how they might be his favorite marks.

                “Did these hurt?” Steve asked as he inspected his partner’s wounds.

                “No, love. In fact, I adore them. You loved me so vigorously we damaged the table,” he smiled. And they had damaged the table, where Loki’s hips had been banged into the table top there were prominent dents that corresponded with the brunette’s bruises. His semen also decorated the table top in long ribbons.

                “We might end up destroying this apartment,” Steve blushed.

                “Good,” he leaned forward to kiss Steve deeply and passionately. Their lips were pink and swollen from near constant kissing, “Now, let’s get cleaned up and get back to the tower so you can give Stark a proper verbal lashing.”

 

                After they cleaned themselves and tidied up the mess they made in the apartment, and fed Milton, they headed back to the tower. Loki went to see Darcy while Steve went to Tony’s lab. He found him bent over some piece of machinery and tinkering with it. JARVIS announced Steve walking in and Tony looked up with panic in his eyes.

                “You are going to stand there and listen to everything I have to say, understand?” Steve started. Tony just nodded and sat still.

                “You have been behaving like a child. You have been treating all of us like we are your possessions and invading privacy. You have been drinking too much and invading personal space as well. You had no right or reason to go through our personal search histories and I don’t know what you think you learned about us from your digital spelunking but you can forget all of it. And you certainly cannot and will not repeat it. We just – we have too much to accomplish to be dealing with stuff like this. We need to trust each other and work together if we hope to take down HYDRA. So you need to – you need to get it together. I need to find Bucky and I can’t do that alone. Are you ready to start making some changes?” Steve finished.

                “I – oh, good. I can talk again. I promise to try, Steve. I do. I’ve been paranoid and I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry. I really am. Tell me what to do,” he looked ashamed for the first time in a long time.

                “First off, no more drinking. Seriously. You drink so much and I am fairly concerned that you have a problem. Your dad…he drank a lot too. And you know how it made him act,” Steve tested.

                “He did. He drank scotch like it was water. And it made him an ass,” Tony sighed.

                “And you might have some of those qualities,” Steve taunted.

                “I hear ya, Cap. I’ll stop drinking. It’ll make me a cranky son of a bitch for awhile but I can do it,” he deflated.

                “You can start tomorrow at that party we have to attend. The one with the V.P. candidate that is here for some schoomzing. It would probably be good if you were sober in a room full of senators and secret service members,” Steve offered.

                “But over half of them will be republicans, Steve. How am I going to put up with their xenophobic rambling?” Tony complained.

                “Smiling and nodding, just like the rest of us,” he shrugged.

                “I’m still sorry,” Tony looked down to the floor.

                “I know. Just work on it,” Steve replied.

                “Am I allowed…to ask you – “

                “- No.” Steve grunted and decided then he would take his leave.


	31. Fuck you, Mike Pence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you, again, Mike Pence. Schmoozing with politicians and some vocalizations. Then smut for our favorite couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get 2 chapters today because i'm feeling generous. Plus, i have to go to one of those hipster farmhouse weddings this weekend and it will dip into my nerd time.

                Steve hated getting together with politicians. He hated it even more when he had to do it in costume. At least this one wasn’t as bad as the one he wore on his birthday. Everyone except Tony and Bruce were geared up for the dinner party. Both Thor and Loki wore some toned down version of their Asgardian armor, Wade and Peter were both in their spandex suits, Maria wore a black dress similar to Natasha’s, and Sam wore a suit with a wing graphic across his shoulders. Phil was glued to Steve’s side for the first half of the event. He shook hands with more people than he could remember and posed for dozens of pictures with politicians he wasn’t sure he would ever speak to on his own.

                Wade had been avoiding everyone at the party and hanging on Peter who was chatting up some of the children politician parents dragged along. He had web designs on all the walls that the kids loved. Loki remained near Thor’s side and seemed utterly bored for every moment. But so did Thor, actually. They kept speaking to each other in their own language and ignoring most, save for the various women who kept showering Thor with affection. He was always quick to remind them that he was taken by his lovely Jane and showed them a photo of her he carried beneath his chest plate.

                “Steve, I’d like you to meet Senator Mike Pence, current Vice President candidate for our fine country,” Phil guided him over to the man.

                “Nice to meet you, sir,” Steve smiled and offered his hand.

                “It’s very nice to meet you, Captain America. Wow! Never thought I’d be face-to-face with a hero such as yourself,” he smiled.

                “You’ve met with many servicemen so you’ve met with many heroes,” Steve replied humbly.

                “Well, of course. But you’re just something else,” he laughed. And Steve knew what he meant, he was a bit of a spectacle even if he didn’t deserve half the attention.

                “We’ve been watching all the work your team has been doing and we are glad you’re protecting us so well. So we thank you,” Pence offered.

                “They do work hard. We even added some new allies on the team to help when we are too outnumbered. I’m sure you’ve seen in the media,” Phil announced.

                “Yes. At the Oscorp incident I saw you are now utilizing Thor’s brother. Was I wrong in thinking he was a villain?” Pence asked.

                “He used to be. Now he’s more of an anti-hero, “Phil smiled and Steve cocked a brow in surprise at Phil’s admission, “Besides, we learned later that he was being controlled by a much larger villain. He has made amends and is working for the good guys now.”

                “I see. Well, it makes me uncomfortable sometimes,” Pence declared.

                “I can see why it might, but you don’t need to worry. I can assure you that he is good, truly,” Steve soothed.

                “I will take your word on it,” he smiled, “What about Deadpool? Wasn’t he…a mercenary?”

                “He was. Not anymore. He is partnered with Spiderman and they work really well together,” Phil answered.

                “Hmmm, and how do you feel about their _relationship_?” he tensed.

                “Do you mean their romantic relationship?” Steve clarified.

                “Yes. I do. Don’t you think you should stop encouraging that sort of behavior? Won’t it distract them when they work?” Pence pressed.

                “I don’t see how it would make any difference,” Steve stared at him with a stern expression.

                “I just think about it this way, if you were on the battlefield with your wife or girlfriend wouldn’t you be more worried about their safety than being able to fight the enemy?” he corrected.

                “Have you ever fought in combat?” Steve asked Pence.

                “No, I have not,” he answered.

                “Then you probably don’t know how much more likely you are to perform better when you have strong relationships with your teammates, even if its romantic in nature,” Steve explained.

                “But don’t you ever worry about unwanted attention from them? Or even from Loki? They’ve all been seen in the media having dated men,” Pence pushed.

                “I’m not sure what you mean?” Steve pretended not to know what he was going to ask.

                “You’re from the 30s, the good days. You know. If you got a guy coming up behind you on the field and you know he prefers the company of men in his bed don’t you wonder if he’s gonna make a pass at you?” Pence suggested.

                “That is not something we need to worry about,” Phil interjected.

                “You realize there were gay servicemen during World War 2, right?” Steve asked.

                “Well, statistically there had to be. But it was illegal then so they would’ve kept their hands to themselves. That was one of the great things about 'Don’t ask, Don’t tell',” he chimed.

                “I strongly disagreed with that policy. Being forced to deny your identity in order to serve isn’t freedom and it’s not right,” Steve expressed with a bitter edge, “By your same logic women shouldn’t serve because a straight man might hit on them.”

                “That’s not the same,” he tried to recover.

                “Yes it is. Gay or straight, we fight. Doesn’t matter who is on your side or at your back,” he bit. Steve was furious with this man for several reasons. Aside from the man’s homophobic rhetoric he assumed Steve would have shared his sentiments.

                “I’m not saying that it’s bad to be gay – “

                “But you are. You’ve been dancing around that this whole time and I do not appreciate it. I support the LGBTQA community and if you are an elected official you should as well. Otherwise you should step down for not representing your constituents. If you’ll excuse me,” Steve walked away without letting the man finish. Phil coughed and moved away as well.

                “Steve, that was amazing,” Phil praised.

                “What? You’re not mad that I argued with a politician?” Steve was confused.

                “No. That man is a dick. I hate him. We just have to play nice with the people who might be running the country one day. But, ya know, exactly what is he going to do to control someone like you?” Phil laughed.

                “True,” Steve smiled.

                “Excuse me, Captain Rogers?” a small, blonde woman tapped on his shoulder.

                “Yes?” he looked down at her, she probably didn’t stand any taller than 5’2”.

                “I’m a reporter with the New York Times. Did I hear correctly that you support the LGBT community?” she beamed up at him.

                “Yes, you did. I have many people in my life who are gay and I support them completely. I see no reason to dislike someone based only on who they are attracted,” Steve was surprised that he got a chance to clarify this with a member of the press.

                “That is fantastic to hear! Many were afraid you held onto some antiquated ideals,” she shrugged.

                “A lot of people have thought that,” he frowned.

                “So, can I ask if the sexual identity of any of your teammates has effected the way you work together? Some politicians, “ she shot a look at Pence, “believe it can interfere with how people work together. Since Spiderman, Deadpool, and Loki are gay can you speak on how that has, if at all, effected how you work together?”

                “I can tell you that it hasn’t effected how we work together at all. Actually,“ he looked over to Loki, “Loki, can you come over here? You too Spiderman?” Deadpool wasn’t anywhere to be seen at the moment.

                “You called?” Loki smiled at Steve.

                “Yea, would you guys be willing to talk to her about your sexuality at all? She is asking about how it has or has not influenced you battling with romantic partners. I don’t think I’m currently qualified to speak on that matter,” Steve looked to both of them.

                “Sure, man!” Peter’s smile could be seen even under his mask, “So, I’m gay. My boyfriend is Deadpool. We fight together and its really great. I love having him at my side in the field. He kind of makes me a better fighter. I am more likely to look out for myself and see more of the field. I focus better.”

                “That’s amazing. You don’t ever get scared that you might distract each other?” she asked.

                “You’d think we would, but we know how much is at stake. I don’t want to lose him and he doesn’t want to lose me so we have to be sharp. I mean, he flirts with me the whole time but he never takes his eyes off the target,” Peter explained.

                “And what about you?” she turned to Loki.

                “Firstly, we should clarify. I am not homosexual. I am bisexual. And I have fought alongside lovers before. As has Thor. We went into many fierce battles with current and former paramores at our side. To assume we would be less adequate in the field due to who we take to bed would diminish the gravity of war,” Loki explained.

                “That was very well-put. I assume I have permission to quote all of you for my article? I originally came to just interview some politicians but I think this is much more valuable information,” she asked.

                “It would be fine,” Steve smiled and the other two nodded in agreement.

                “Are you ready to become gay icons?” she laughed towards the three of them.

                “As soon as I tell Deadpool you should expect him to wear a rainbow flag on our next mission,” Peter offered with a giggle. Deadpool did wear a rainbow flag next time they were photographed fighting in public.

                As the party wrapped up Steve was feeling lighter than he anticipated. He thought the night was going to spiral into tense stare downs during that party but was overjoyed to speak with that reporter and even more pleased to watch his boyfriend represent himself with the press. It would go a long way to turn around public opinion.

 =======================================================================================================

                When he got back to his apartment and started stripping off his uniform he was startled when Loki suddenly appeared in his room with a large smile.

                “Hello, darling,” he preened.

                “Hi,” Steve beamed, “I’m glad you decided to come home with me tonight.”

                “Who else would I have gone home with? Peter? Stark?” he laughed.

                “I’m proud of you, ya know. For talking to that reporter,” Steve praised.

                “I merely offered up some insight for her questioning. Seemed rude to ignore them,” he fell back onto the bed and watched Steve remove each piece of his outfit.

                “I’m still glad. When it goes to print you’ll probably get more people on your side in the public,” he explained as he turned around to work down his trousers. He flexed and arched his back to give a small show of his form, knowing Loki was watching him with intent.

                “The only side I care about is yours,” he purred.

                Steve turned back around wearing only his tight, blue briefs. He sauntered over to Loki and climbed over him on the bed. He let his eyes travel down Loki’s body and started unclasping the front of his armor. Loki just put his arms behind his head and let Steve undress him.

                “Tomorrow night I would like to take you out to a show,” Loki announced.

                “Oh?” Steve replied as he began to work on Loki’s pants before growing frustrated with difficult ties.

                “Yes. Pepper procured tickets for a concert I thought you might enjoy. Two cellists are preforming and I would love to see them with you,” he disclosed, “I can attend with you as Lucy. Or you can be Stefan if you prefer more privacy.”

                “I would love that. And, actually…I have an idea about how I might want us to appear,” he began.

                “Oh? Are you wanting me to appear as another woman? Already bored with Lucy?” he joked.

                “No. I want to be me. And I want you to be…a man,” he revealed. Loki looked up at him with a furrowed brow.

                “Will be there as friends then?” he clarified.

                “No. As romantic partners. A date,” he explained, “I want to go on a date. With a man.”

                “Is this your way of coming out to the masses?” Loki wiggled under Steve’s body and let fingers dance along the Adonis line of his torso.

                “I suppose it will be. After tonight…I’m tired of hiding something like that. Especially when the discrimination is coming from such high places. What do you think would happen if the election resulted in him becoming the V.P? I can use my notoriety to help people instead of just my shield or fists,” Steve maintained. He was nervous about it but knew, ultimately, that it would be good for him.

                “Truly righteous,” Loki purred and eyed Steve with eyes full of lust.

                “Righteous? I don’t know about that,” Steve replied with a sigh.

                “Oh, but I do. And I would very much love to be filled with righteousness right now,” Loki sat up and began to kiss and lick down Steve’s sternum. His hands settled on Steve’s hips and pulled him down. Soon his hands drifted lower and began to pull at his briefs. Then Loki rolled them over and pinned Steve to the bed. He continued to kiss down the panes of his stomach and licked from his navel to the waistband. Loki’s fingers dipped into his briefs and pulled them down Steve’s legs. Shifting lower Loki nuzzled Steve’s crotch and let the tip of his cock graze his lips.

                “Ooohhh,” Steve gasped when Loki’s tongue began to trace invisible designs along the underside of his dick as one of his hands toyed with his testicles. Loki rolled them between his fingers as he took the entirety of Steve’s length in his mouth in one quick motion. He let the broad side of his tongue follow the slight curve of Steve as he worked his mouth up and down his shaft.

                “Mmmm, I can practically taste the patriotism,” Loki demurred as he pulled off Steve’s cock with an obscene pop. Steve laughed at the bad joke and arched into Loki’s touch. He pushed Steve’s legs further apart and moved his mouth across Steve’s thighs and closer to his perineum. When he reached it he gave rough licks and circled the rim. Steve was beginning to moan and push his hips back against Loki’s mouth and making small, desperate whines as Loki’s tongue dipped carefully into his entrance.

                “Lo, oh god,” Steve whimpered.

                “I do like it when you call me that,” he teased and kissed Steve’s puckered hole before shoving his tongue in as deep as he could while firmly grasping Steve’s erection. As he ate out his partner he began to slowly jerk Steve off while teasing the cockhead with his fingers. But soon he moved his mouth back up to Steve’s cock and pressed a finger into Steve, seeking out the sensitive prostate and pressing against it while mouthing the shaft gently.

                “Oh! I’m gonna – “ he cut himself off by biting down on his lip and bucking up as Loki’s lips closed around the head and sucked up every drop of his come. He lapped at the slit and sucked Steve clean.

                “Truly delicious,” Loki eyed him with dilated pupils and crawled up to kiss Steve while thrusting his tongue past the blonde’s lips. Steve could taste himself on the god’s tongue and moaned. They kissed and tongues wrestled before Steve pushed him back.

                “Loki, you should – ummm, fuck my face,” he stammered as he blushed and panted. Loki answered by climbing up Steve and letting his knees bracket Steve’s shoulders and pressing his cock against Steve’s lips. He opened his mouth and gladly took him into his mouth. He brought his hands up to hold Loki’s hips as he began to thrust into the back of Steve’s throat. He was gentle at first until the blonde swallowed around him and he slowly loosed control; he moved more roughly and felt Steve’s tongue wrapping around his cock and those lips constantly sucking as he hollowed his cheeks. Steve brought one of his hands to press along Loki’s perineum and that drew out a deep moan from the god who was now thrusting erratically into Steve’s mouth. Steve took him very depp into his throat, his nose buried in Loki’s thick pubic hair and swallowed hard. Loki gasped and started coming down Steve’s throat. The blonde kept swallowing and held Loki’s hips firmly in place.

                “Munnen er syndig og strålende på en gang ( _Your mouth is sinful and glorious all at once_ ),” Loki breathed as Steve pulled off his cock and looked up his lover.

                “God, I just – love you,” Steve stuttered as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the pillow. Loki smiled and moved the lie next to Steve and pulled the blankets up over them and settled against his partner’s chest.

                “Love you too, darling,” he replied against his throat. Steve yawned and pulled Loki in closer and Loki flicked all the lights off. Milton crawled to the foot of the bed and planted himself between their feet and fell asleep with them.


	32. We can all be gay icons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glitter and rainbows for all!

                Steve was sipping on his coffee while watching the map Loki made. Bucky’s dot hadn’t moved from where he was in Washington D.C since he first laid eyes on it. When he looked closer he would see Bucky moved between 3 different locations in the city and nowhere else. He was hopeful seeing that Bucky wasn’t trying to flee up through Canada or down through Mexico. He was staying in the states and staying somewhere Steve could find him. He had sent all this information to Sam who said he would look out for him. As he focused in on the specific landmarks of Bucky’s route he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind.

                “Good morning,” Loki purred into the back of Steve’s neck.

                “Mornin’, baby,” Steve smiled and turned to pepper him with lazy kisses.

                “Why do you insist on rising so early, even on days where it is not required of you?” he moved the map aside and climbed onto Steve’s lap.

                “Habit, I guess,” he shrugged and buried his face against Loki’s chest as he set down his coffee.

                “So, what are the plans for today? Can I tempt you back into bed where I might please you for several hours?” Loki offered as he eased Steve’s shirt over head.

                “Insatiable, eh?” Steve laughed, “I could certainly be persuaded. I don’t _need_ to train today...” Before either could move Steve’s phone started buzzing wildly. He picked it up to see more than a dozen messages from Sam, Darcy, Tony, and Natasha. As he was sorting through Tony called.

                “Hi, Tony,” Steve answered.

                “Have you, by chance, watched the morning news today?” Tony asked in a sing song voice.

                “No…not yet,” Steve’s face twisted into a confused look.

                “You should turn on channel 8,” he chuckled. Steve looked to Loki who nodded and turned the television on.

                “ _Captain America, defender of the country and leader of the Avengers, spoke with a reporter at the New York Times last night and discussed his support for the LGBTQ community. She also managed to speak to 2 other members of the team who are openly gay. Many people are celebrating the Captain’s openness and acceptance of his LGBTQ citizens while others are outraged. Many have taken to Twitter to express their feelings_ ,” an anchor began. Graphics depicting images of tweets, Instagram photos, facebooks statuses, and tumblr posts started being displayed on the screen.

                _“One user wrote; ‘I’m so happy Captain America is an ally! He truly believes in freedom for all!’ another wrote ‘If I have Steve Rogers’ support then I can do anything.’ While others wrote things like ‘Can’t believe Captain America likes fags,’ or ‘Captain America doesn’t represent strong morals anymore.’ While the public opinion is divided the vast majority are happy with his openness on this topic._ ” Following this they displayed several images photoshopped by users on the internet showing Steve in his uniform, the red and white stripes replaced by a rainbow. Another had him planting a rainbow flag in the ground. There were also a few pictures of Peter shooting rainbow colored webs and Loki standing in front of a rainbow banner.

 

                “Were you expecting this?” Tony asked over the phone.

                “No. Definitely not. But I guess I’m happy with the results,” Steve replied.

                “Did you know there’s also pictures of you giving Mike Pence quite the talking to? A lot of people are pretty pleased with them. Some other people…well, not so much. Who knew that you would be the gay icon out of all of us,” Tony laughed.

                “I’m not a gay icon, Tony,” Steve sighed.

                “Either way, this is big news. There are some people already demanding you be fired from the Avengers. Which is hilarious. I mean, who do they think they are asking something like that?” Tony was practically cackling on the other line.

                “Ugh. I don’t want to think about those people right now. I’m gonna go finish my morning routine and I’ll be at the tower later to train,” Steve wrapped up the conversation.

                “Ok, have a nice morning, Cap. Try not to become the face of acceptance for any other marginalized group before lunch,” Tony said before hanging up.

                Loki was now scrolling through pictures on the laptop and kept laughing from time to time. Steve hovered behind him and saw what he was looking at. There were a lot of drawings of him with LGBTQA iconography and images. He was fairly happy with these results and didn’t even think about the negative backlash hovering in the background. As Loki kept scrolling he froze on a drawing of him and Loki; it depicted Steve standing behind Loki, cupping his groin and kissing his neck. Below it said #Stoki.

                “Oh my god,” Steve blushed and buried his face in the collar of his shirt.

                “Now I think people are spying on us,” Loki laughed.

                “That’s – what?” Steve stammered in confusion.

                “Oh, darling. Seems we already have supporters,” he grinned. As he continued scrolling the images became gradually more graphic until both were nude and in a variety of positions.

                “This one was posted 2 weeks ago!” Steve gasped.

                “Oh yes, Darcy showed me some of these,” Loki was still grinning like a cat.

                “I – I need to go train. Or run. Or something,” Steve was taken aback by all of that. He didn’t hate it or dislike it, it was just unnerving a bit. But there was also a small part of him that reveled in the fact that there were many people who already liked the idea of him and Loki together.

 ================================================================================================

                As Steve strode into the gym he was suddenly bombarded with bursts of glitter, “Hooray for Captain America! The new face of the Gay crusade!” shouted Wade as more glitter rained down around him. Clint was laughing from his spot in the corner and shot rainbow streamers from his bow.

                “I…” Steve was speechless and just stood in the training space surrounded by piles of glitter and several colorful Avengers.

                “She made me do it,” Sam defended before he started blowing bubbles from a star shaped wand.

                “He was just as excited as I was,” Darcy giggled as she tossed out confetti.

                “…why?” Steve asked, still very surprised.

                “Because we all got invited to be in the next pride parade,” Peter announced as he dropped from the ceiling with rainbow face paint on.

                “They specifically asked for me, Peter, _and_ Loki. Can you even believe that?” Wade laughed.

                “Really? Even Loki? Most still hate him,” Steve began.

                “Yep,” said Natasha as she walked into the training area and looked around at all the glitter in annoyance, “A lot of people were already warming up to him, this sort of got him some brownie points. Humanized him.”

                “I feel like I won’t get a lot of training done today…” Steve realized the entire gym was decked out in the brightest color streamers anyone could find.

                “Definitely not, Spangles,” Tony beamed as he walked in carrying sparklers.

                “Huh,” Steve grunted, “I guess I can just go on a run at the park.”

                “Not before we talk about all the different news stations that want to talk to you,” announced Phil as he walked in behind Tony with Maria following. She was wearing a rainbow print t-shirt over her jumpsuit and was twirling a sparkler as well. Steve was more surprised by seeing her so…unreserved.

                “Aww, where’s Loki? He should celebrate too since he technically came out too,” she frowned.

                “Out of what?” asked Thor from the back of the room. He was also covered in glitter and looked fairly grumpy about it.

                “The closet, duh,” Darcy replied.

                “Was he in a closet? Why would he be in a closet?” Thor quirked.

                “It’s just a common expression, bug guy. Whenever someone who is gay or just generally not heterosexual announces their sexual preferences it is called ‘coming out of the closet’ because the implication is that they were hiding their sexuality in the closet,” Tony explained.

                “Oh. Well, he was never hiding it,” Thor shrugged.

                “Yea, yea. Asgard is way more open-minded than us. We get it,” Darcy laughed.

                “As much as I’m enjoying this, we still need to figure out how to approach this with the media. Obviously the majority of the population loves this. But a lot of people want to talk to you. And we have the raid in Sokovia in a few days. Do you want to do the interviews before or after?” Phil asked of Steve.

                “I’ll do them never,” Steve stated with a stern look.

                “Never?” he clarified.

                “I already said what I needed to say. What else do they need? I have more important things to focus on. Such as the raid on Sokovia,” he finished, “I’m gonna go for a run. You guys keep celebrating though.”

 

                Steve was nervous as he waited at the concert hall. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with black pants with a black tie. He had the tickets that Loki had given him before leaving. They agreed to meet at the venue instead of arriving together. But Loki did not tell him what he was going to look like, the only preferences Steve gave were that he be a tall brunette. He was fidgeting with his watch when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he was met with a very attractive man. He had black hair that was wavy and smooth. He had dark eyes and sharp cheekbones. But what stood out the most were his arms. He had the sleeves of his black dress shirt rolled up to reveal ornate tattoos that covered all the bare flesh. He also seemed to be wearing a hint of eye liner around his eyes, they were smoky.

                “Steven,” he nodded.

                “…Loki?” he whispered.

                He started laughing in response, “Yes, but call me Christopher tonight.”

                “Do I get to see you or am I going to be looking at this surprising asthetic choice all evening?” Steve smiled.

                “You don’t like it? I thought you would’ve preferred a more alternative approach,” Loki winked before letting his glamor slip away for Steve alone.

                “People will definitely talk once I work up the courage to be affectionate with you,” he grinned.

                “I always did enjoy a spectacle,” jeered Loki as he walked towards the doors into the amphitheater.

                “Have you ever seen these musicians before?” Steve asked as they walked. People around them had already started taking some photos of them from what he could tell, people certainly weren’t holding their cellphones up like that just for the fun of it.

                “Luka Šulić and Stjepan Hauser. They are Croatian and Slovenian cellists who are classically trained but adapt and preform many modern pieces. Darcy introduced me to them and I enjoyed their original and cover work. They are extremely talented and I thought you might like to see them with me,” Loki offered. Steve had not taken in many musical performances since coming out of the ice. He had been introduced to some through Sam and Tony, but little of it interested him. Natasha created several playlists of work he had grown up listening to. He mostly kept to those.

                “I haven’t been to listen to any live music since the ice, actually. So this might be fun,” Steve smiled at him. They had private seats in a balcony that overlooked the entire hall. As soon as the house lights dimmed Steve grabbed Loki’s hand in his and leaned against him. Loki did one better by placing his arm around the blonde and pressing them together. Both were glad no one could see them at the moment, Steve was feeling a little vulnerable being so affectionate with his male partner in public but no one could really see them right now except for perhaps someone the next balcony over, but they weren’t really paying attention to anything beyond the stage.

                The performance was beautiful and Steve was thoroughly impressed with the two men. They moved with such passion and precision it was almost like watching Loki or Natasha in battle. The ease and skill with which they used their arms and fingers and the sounds it produced was almost hypnotizing. Several songs played that Steve vaguely recognized and others were brand new to his ears. Loki let his fingers trail along along the top of Steve’s thigh and pressed his face into Steve’s neck. He began to lick small circles and kiss up to his jaw.

                “Are you trying to tease me,” Steve whispered and kissed the shell of the brunette’s ear.

                “Perhaps, but I am also trying to relax you and let you get used to touching me like this with others around,” he soothed and turned Steve’s head to capture his lips for a soft kiss.

                “I could get used to kissing you in public. But I’d like it if everyone knew it was you and not Christopher,” Steve sighed.

                “Soon enough, you know that it is simply not safe for that particular reveal. There are still many who wish me ill and I would hate myself should our union result in your demise,” Loki reminded and let his head rest on Steve’s shoulder, “Besides, imagine how many men I could show you courting. The reaction from the masses would be exquisite.”

                “I can only imagine,” Steve joked, “They media would think I was worse than Tony.”

                “I would never compare you to Stark,” he grunted and squeezed Steve’s leg.

                “There is no one in the universe that compares to you,” Steve praised and pulled Loki tight against him. As the lights came on the slowly peeled their bodies apart. Steve cleared his throat and they began to leave the balcony. He knew that once they were back in the lobby eyes would be on them and it would be during their departure when he would need to make any sort of move to reveal his relationship with the man at his side. But he hated the idea of forcing such a move. He wanted it to happen just as it would, not as a show for others.

                They walked through the crowded lobby and made their way for the doors. People were smiling at Steve and waving, some took photographs. A lot of people seemed to be whispering about Christopher/Loki with him and wondering who he was. They walked through the doors and the car Steve ordered was waiting, he thought it would be nice to not have to worry about driving through the city at night with all the foot and street traffic. It tended to make him anxious. There were several women waiting outside and children who wanted autographs. Steve stopped to give them with a smile while his partner looked on. One boy, probably around 7, asked Steve if he could touch his arm to feel how strong he was. Steve just laughed and indulged him. He left the small child wrap his arms around Steve’s bicep and lifted him off the ground. The little boy squealed and giggled as his mother took a picture. After Steve put him down and turned around he saw Loki helping an elderly woman down the steps. He rarely got to saw this side of Loki in public since he was always so guarded and maintained his cold appearance. He thought that if the world could see him like Steve did then perhaps he wouldn’t feel the need to keep up such an icy façade all the time.        

                Loki moved over to the car and opened the door for Steve to slide into the back. As Steve approached he grabbed Loki around the waist and pulled him in for a soft kiss, hands settled at his hips with lingering touches, before climbing into the car. Loki seemed taken aback for a moment before climbing into the car as well. As soon as the door was shut Steve kissed him again, having entirely forgotten about the cameras that were flashing outside the window. He didn’t feel like he needed to hide anymore nor did he want to put on a show for anyone. He just wanted Loki to feel appreciated like he should be.


	33. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets to find out how everyone else feels about him being gay.

                When they got back to the apartment Steve was bouncing around. He was anxious and just waiting for someone to say something. He knows people were taking photos and he faintly heard gasps when he kissed Loki outside of the car and he was afraid at the moment to turn around. What if he had seen looks of disgust? He wouldn’t have been able to stomach it.

                “You need to calm yourself,” Loki placed a hand on the blonde’s lower back. Steve looked back at him and felt tension drain.

                “I’m not sure what I’m so nervous about,” he sighed.

                “Because, darling, this is exposing a very personal piece of yourself to the public. Up until now you have been the Captain and only the Captain. That man kissing his lover in public? That was Steve Rogers,” Loki presented, “Your uniform is no different than my glamours.”

                “You’re right. As usual,” Steve kissed the tip of Loki’s nose and sighed, “Now, I guess, we wait.”

                

                “ _ **Whoa**_ ,” Tony, Darcy, Clint, and Sam all said in unison as they watched the clip of Steve kissing a man outside the concert venue.

                “I didn’t think he do it,” Sam mumbled.

                “Wait, you _knew_?” Tony gave him an incredulous look.

                “Knew what? I didn't know nothin',” he replied and turned toward the bar.

                “So is Steve…?”Clint looked at Darcy.

                “Umm, I think you should just wait until you talk to Cap. ‘m gonna go now,” Darcy made her way towards the door. Sam quickly caught up with her and hooked his arm in hers.

                "Hang on there, Brownie. You so need to tell me about this Steve kissing other boys business," Tony joked and tried to follow.

                "No, Tony. I'm leaving. Talk to Steve about it," Darcy dismissed. 

                “Brooklyn?” Sam asked.

                “Yep.” Darcy replied and they stepped into the elevator.

                Darcy texted Steve the address to her secret apartment and he said they’d meet her there via Loki magic. Steve was actually looking forward to talking with friends as all of this unfolds.

                “Did you know he was going to do this tonight? And is it safe to bet that the tattooed gentleman in his arms was actually Loki?” Sam asked as they walked along the sidewalk.

                “You saw that guy, very flashy. Do you think for one second it wasn’t Loki?” she laughed, “I had no idea Steve was going to come out now. I kinda wasn’t sure he would ever.”

                “Do you think Loki talked him into it?” he pressed.

                “Nah. Sparkles likes a good show but he loves Steve. He’d rather have Steve to himself than share him with the world. Steve chose this and Loki just helped,” she breathed.

                “He _loves_ Steve?” Sam inquired as he gave Darcy a hard look.

                “Yea. He hasn’t said such but I know he does. You can tell,” she smiled at him.

                “You know, I trust Steve. And I trust you. I don’t know if I can trust him yet,” he revealed, letting Darcy hold his hand.

                “You don’t need to trust Loki. And it’s not necessarily advisable that you do. He’s the god of madness as well as mischief. But Steve makes him a little more anchored. And I think it’s starting to go both ways,” she hummed. And she was correct about it going both ways. Loki was beginning to plan any moves he had according to how it would affect more than himself.

                “So, how long have they actually been dating? Steve is just the worst liar and I can’t imagine he kept this from us for that long,” Sam pressed.

                “Umm, I’m not sure what the actual start date was but it’s been well over a month of them fucking and getting mushy together,” she said.

                “Well, good job, Steve,” he mused.

                They walked into Darcy’s secret, Brooklyn apartment. Sam hadn’t been there before and was unsurprised to find it completely messy. There was a pile of laundry by the door and at least 2 dozen books on her coffee table and floor.

                “Oh my god. And you took dudes back here?” Sam raised both his eyebrows.

                “Hey, they did not bother to look around here once my top came off. The girls are a bit of a distraction,” she sassed.

                “I believe it,” he raked his eyes across her chest unapologetically.

                “Oh? See something you like?” she teased and removed her jacket.

                “I always do when you’re in the room,” he purred.

                “I’m sorry, was that you being charming?” she laughed as she almost began to unbutton her cardigan.

                “Baby girl, I know how to charm my way into and out of pants,” he moved forward and placed his hands on her hips. She bit her lower lip and pressed her chest to his and let her hand trail down to his fly.

                “No. Stop. Not funny anymore. Make us visible,” Steve’s voice echoes from near the kitchen. Suddenly Steve and Loki were standing a few feet away.

                “Oh, you are just no fun,” Loki laughed as Sam jumped back from Darcy.

                “I did not want to watch that,” Steve remarked before looking to Darcy, “I’m sorry. I did not want to invade your privacy, I swear. It was all his idea.”

                “Darling, I am hurt that you would thrust all the blame on me,” he pouted and went to sit on Darcy’s couch.

                “Don’t worry about it, Steve. I know this is the kind of thing Loki would pull. This trick was more about embarrassing you than me. I have very little shame,” she joked. Steve looked over at Loki who only gave him a mischievous grin and wiggled his fingers.

                “I thought to lighten your mood,” he chuckled.

                “Well, now that the Hardy Boys are here we can get started,” Sam rolled his eyes.

                “I know that reference,” Steve laughed.

                “You would. Those books are older than you,” Sam pointed.

                “Not older. Roughly the same age, actually,” Steve slightly grimaced.

                “No one here should be grimacing about their age. If we were then I should utterly appalled,” Loki scoffed and began to laugh.

                “Then I guess you’re robbing the cradle, huh?” Steve smiled.

                “I do not understand,” Loki cocked his head.

                “Another phrase. Like when a much older man dates a much younger woman. The joke is that he’s robbing the cradle,” Darcy tempted to explain.

                “Then I think I’d be robing more than the cradle in this particular situation. Though, by all accounts Steve should be dead and I shouldn’t even be on this planet. I don’t think any rules or moral codes are applicable,” he sighed.

                “Back to the matter at hand. Do you want us to throw you a coming out party? Pepper throws lovely parties,” Sam laughed.

                “I….” Steve trailed off with no way to follow up with Sam’s teasing.

                “So bashful. Adorable. No parties,” Loki mused from the couch.

                “Oh, I still need to talk about you. Right now we are going to focus on the overall being out situation,” Sam redirected.

                “I figured now was as good a time as any. I mean, Tony probably has an idea since he looked at my porn preferences, “he blushed and pinches the bridge of his nose,” Wade and Logan know, but that also know that I’m specifically dating Loki. Not sure if that means Peter knows too.”

                “Wolvie, Peter, and Wade know too? We could’ve had a secret club and everything,” Darcy cheered.

                “My mother knows about Steven. Though, I don’t suppose there’s much threat of anyone else finding out,” Loki mumbled as he sorted through all of Darcy’s books. He picked one up and gave her a look, “This one is mine, you thieving girl.”

                “You said I could borrow it,” she shot back.

                “Not in earnest,” he replied.

                “Guys, back to the thing about Steve being gay and everyone knowing,” Sam interjected.

                “Can we just go on like nothing changed?” Steve talked into his hands.

                “Nothing has changed,” Loki spoke as he got up to walked towards Steve. He removed Steve’s hands from his face and tilted his chin up, “You are still you. People just know a little more of you now. If you’d like, we can hide away until your Sokovia mission.”

                “No. I don’t need to hide. I’m not going to be forced into talking to the press though. Or talking to Tony about it,” he groaned. Loki gave Steve a soft smile and toyed with the hem of his shirt.

                “If you want, since everyone is at the tower right now anyway, we can just get it all over with tonight,” Darcy suggested.

                “Might as well. Before we go…does Thor have any of that mead?” he joked.

 

                All four of them appeared in the tower common room to see Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Peter, Thor, Maria, and Phil playing poker.

                “I win. You all owe me $50,” Natasha rose from her seat and walked towards Steve.

                “You couldn’t have waited like 10 more minutes,” Maria groaned.

                “Welcome to the team,” Peter raised his glass. Steve just blushed and stood completely still.

                “Cap! So you do carry a rainbow flag!” Tony beamed and walked over to them.

                “I definitely want to be somewhere else right now…” Steve grumbled.

                “Now I know why none of the dates I set you up with worked out,” Natasha deadpanned.

                “Where did you meet the hottie? What’s his name? Do we get to meet him?” Tony quizzed. Loki had since wandered over to where Thor was standing and they were having a hushed conversation before leaving the room. _There goes my escape route_ , Steve thought.

                “Um, Christopher. I met him at the V.A. And no, none of you are meeting him. It was one date,” Steve answered.

                “But you looked pretty affectionate for it being only one date,” Natasha observed.

                “That was…for the cameras. Actions speak louder than words right?” Steve shrugged.

                “Hmmm,” Natasha stared him down.

                “Can you please just all go with this without asking me a million questions?” Steve practically begged.

                “Of course. No one is going to drill him tonight. At least no one but Christopher! Bam!” Darcy boomed.

                “Oh my god,” Steve buried his face in his hands for the 3rd time that night.

                “Let’s just leave Steve alone, guys. He’s gay. What else is there to even discuss?” Bruce interrupted.

                “I agree. I’m even going to suggest you not talk to the media since you’re getting this flustered,” Phil chimed in.

                “So no more talking about this? Great! I’m gonna go work out. I’m not deflecting this or avoiding talking about this at all. Bye,” Steve waved and rushed out of the room.

                “Rude,” Tony projected as they watched Steve leave.

**_Steve_ ** _: Where did you go?_

**_Loki_ ** _: I needed to speak with Thor about events occurring at Asgard. Nothing to be concerned with._

**_Steve_ ** _: Can you come find me? I’m ready to be back home. In bed. With you._

**_Loki_ ** _: Of course, where are you?_

**_Steve_** _: hiding in the gym_.

                Loki appeared right away. He looked a bit annoyed but softened as soon as he saw Steve’s flustered expression.

                “Steven? Shall we go home now? I think we have both had somewhat trying days. We can take a bath and I can read to you. We can order food from that place downstairs that you enjoy,” he offered.

                “Yes. All of that sounds wonderful. You are too good for me,” he leaned forward and was going to kiss him before remembering the cameras.

                “Oh, darling. I am far from good,” he placed his hands on Steve and the appeared in the apartment. Steve immediately relaxed and smiled fondly at his lover. He unbuttoned Loki’s shirt and slowly undressed him as he pulled him along to the bathroom. They left a trail of clothing in their wake and kissed each other on every surface of the bathroom while the tub filled with hot water. Loki washed Steve’s hair and rubbed his shoulders before Steve repeated the same gestures on him. They ate in bed while watching Sherlock Holmes and Loki compared the character in the television programme to the character in the books.

                “I love you,” Steve chirped, unprompted.

                “I love you too, darling. Any particular reason you’re reminding me?” he leaned in and gave Steve light kisses on his bare shoulder.

                “I just – I feel a lot lighter now that people know. And I have you to thank,” he smiled.

                “Oh? Did I remove some metaphorical weight form your shoulders? I believe my only role in your reveal was that of a handsome man on which you showered affections,” he teased.

                “You know you’re more than that, Lo,” he closed his eyes and pulled Loki close to him under the covers.

                “We should get some rest. I imagine there will likely be many reporters around the tower tomorrow wanting to speak with you. And you leave for Sokovia that evening. We can sleep in tomorrow. Maybe even rising after the sun. We will make breakfast and you can fuck me in the kitchen before we head to the tower so you can prepare for your mission,” Loki suggested.

                “That sounds like quite the full morning. The prefect distraction,” Steve yawned.

                “Sleep, Captain,” Loki kissed him goodnight.


	34. Tony doesn't listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultron is created and this, understandably, upsets a lot of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so i've been loving working on this story. But, i also have some other Stoki stories i think i want to try. Some are one-shots, others are slightly longer (this one is easily my longest ever, i'm talking like close to 80 chapters i think, maybe more by the time its done).  
> if any of you would like to give me input on where to begin with my other stories or have any requests i'd love if you hoped over to this post on tumblr: http://thatbookishgirlnonsense.tumblr.com/post/148130093621/stoki-wip-and-ideas  
> i have listed a few different Stoki ideas, including a Howl's Moving Castle AU for Stoki if that's the kind of thing anyone is into. I'd seriously love it to get any of my overwhelmingly supportive reader's thoughts.

                Everyone was right about the media. Steve reluctantly turned on the news that morning and saw nothing but constant footage of him kissing Loki/Christopher and reporters discussing his being gay and open about it. Many were praising his bravery for being so out and several speculated about his relationships with the other Avengers who were not straight. Both the current President and Vice President were very vocal of their support for Steve. They raised rainbow flags in front of the White House.

                Some stations were not supportive, including Fox news. They thought Captain America had no right to come out when he needed to just focus on protecting them, not dating around. He had expected that much from them. There was even an interview with that Mike Pence he spoke to who was very carefully trying to tiptoe around his bigotry. Steve was much loved by the public and siding against him was a bad move. His running mate already said he “Supports all the gays” so he didn’t feel like working too hard. They also tried to figure out who it was he was kissing while imagining a lot of unsavory stories about their relationship.

                He was especially glad Loki had the ability to just teleport them to the tower because there was a mob outside wanting to speak with him. Tony took it upon himself to speak for the Avengers as a whole, explaining that they support their captain and are glad he can finally be honest with the public. Steve hoped this would all die down by the time they got back from Sokovia. He had never been more happy to be leaving on a mission. Loki dropped him off in the briefing room before meeting up with Jane and Darcy to take them to New Mexico.

                “Welcome, Captain. I take it you avoided every news station in the country that is camped outside?” Maria greeted.

                “Yea. Loki was nice enough to teleport me up here,” he sighed.

                “You know we’re all glad that you came out right? We still support you. Nothing changes,” She offered with a hand on his shoulder.

                “I know. And thank you. It was…nerve-wracking. If this were still the 40s…no one could ever know. Even if I was Captain America,” he breathed. And it was true. The President could come out as gay and people would have rioted in the streets and he probably still would have gone to jail, or had to go into hiding. His mother would never know that he was gay and maybe that was for the best. She was an old Irish catholic, after all. Bucky had been fine with it, it hurt to think maybe his mom might not have.

                “Ok, boys. We ready?” Natasha waltzed into the room. Thor, Tony, Bruce, Clint, and Steve were all geared up and ready to go. The jet was fueled up and ready. Everyone climbed aboard and they headed out.

                Steve was surprised on the flight. He was so sure that he would be treated differently but everyone kept up like nothing had changed. And nothing really had, not really. Knowledge was the only addition. Bruce was still going to be supportive and chide Tony when he got inappropriate. Natasha promised to stop trying to set him up and instead let him find his own dates. Thor wasn’t sure why who he was having sex with mattered at all and continued on per usual.

                “So, Steve. Now that we know you prefer the men, can I ask what kind of men you like? I am ridiculously curious. Do you like ‘em tatted up like your date from the other night?” he pressed.

                “I – I’m not sure? I like dark hair. Always have. Tall. Strong too, I know I can’t find anyone else as strong as me but I like strength,” he shrugged. He saw no harm in giving such miniscule information.

                “So no twinks then?” Clint laughed.

                “I don’t know what that is,” Steve replied.

                “A twink? What about bears? Daddies? Blueberry pies? Cubs? Any of those ringing any bells?” Tony rattled.

                “…no,” Steve gave Tony a confused look.

                “Stop it, Tony. He doesn’t need to know any of that. He’ll like whoever he’ll like. Don’t worry about those categories, Steve,” Bruce chimed.

                “He’s definitely a sort of jock daddy though,” Tony laughed.

                “Oh god,” Steve was, once again, burying his face in his hands even though he didn’t know what it meant.

                “Tony,” Natasha warned.

                “Steven, you should pursue Loki when he terminates his current relationship,” Thor perked from where he sat next to Clint.

                “Umm….,” Steve literally had no response to that.

                “No offense, Point Break, but Loki seems like way too much work for someone like Steve,” interjected Tony.

                “Are you saying I’m simple?” Steve laughed.

                “Not simple, just not one to require as much flamboyancy as Loki probably prefers,” Tony expressed. If only Tony knew how simple Loki was when you got him alone and comfortable. All those wild displays were not really who he was.

                “My brother would make a fine partner for any man, Anthony,” Thor grumbled.

                “Hey, I believe you, Thor. It’s ok,” Steve gave him a soft smile and sort of wanted to let him know exactly how well he knew that Thor was right.

                “As nice as this conversation is, we touch down really soon. Can we go over the strategy one more time?” Bruce interrupted.

                “Yes. Please,” Steve chuckled, “Ok, the plan is simple. We all converge, as a unit, on this point. Natasha will be on Banner while me and Clint head around this way. Thor, you fend off any large groups. Tony will be in the sky with whatever suits you brought. We get in, we apprehend the target, and we seize any artifacts or weapons.”

                “What if we find prisoners like at the Oscorp complex?” Bruce asks.

                “Then we get them out. As soon as we find any they become priority number 1. Got it?” Steve looked around at everyone. They all nodded and prepared for touch down.

                Once on the ground Steve mounted his motorcycle and Clint followed on a similar one. They didn’t make it far before they became overwhelmed by dozens of HYDRA soldiers. Thor wielded his hammer and took out several groups. Steve threw his shield and knocked even more back. Clint was shooting them down one at a time, but it wasn’t long before they brought out the Hulk. He bound through the clearing and brought down droves of soldiers that came at them. Steve knocked back a few more and had to sacrifice his bike to a group that were attempting to overtake him. He sent it right through their formation.

                When they came to the base entrance they all moved through together, except for Banner, Natasha, and Clint, who were still in the woods. Tony, his suits, Thor, and Steve broke through into the base and found an elaborate lab full of scientists and Baron von Strucker. Steve attacked first while Thor bound through. Tony sent his suits around the perimeter and he processed what he could of all the scientific data that was being handled in that room. It was then he saw a young woman and young man. He moved faster than anyone they’d ever seen while she remained partially hidden behind a door.

                Tony tried to move forward towards some tech when he suddenly felt the earth move around him. He saw red smoke swirl in his vision and in front of him he saw the entire base in shambles. There was wreckage everywhere and in front of him he saw all the Avengers dead. Natasha was twisted and broken next to Steve with his mask torn off and lifeless. Then there was Bruce nearby with Thor just a few feet behind. They were all dead. They were all dead because of him. As soon as he was clouded with those images they disappeared and he stumbled forward to see his teammates still fighting.

                The quick man ran past Steve, knocking him back. He circled around Tony but some suits distracted him. Thor managed to stop him with his hammer and the man disappeared. That’s when they saw Loki’s former scepter locked into a case near von Strucker’s office. Tony seized upon it right away, wrapping it up in clothe and locking it into a suit, away from the base. Natasha announced over the com that the Hulk was back to Banner and they were waiting for orders. Clint entered the base and helped Steve apprehend von Strucker. Thor stood behind him and watched him be shackled.

                With more than 80% of the soldiers or agents disabled the team felt confident enough to remove von Strucker, sort through everything on the base, and head back to the tower with everything they collected. Maria was alerted to their arrests and the strange duo they met. Steve was trying to figure out what HYDRA was up to at this particular base and disappointed when he found nothing about the Winter Soldier. What they did find were files about black market traders, different scientists around the globe they intended to use, and specific agents, including the duo they briefly saw. Turns out that they are mutants much like Logan. In fact, Logan would later reveal some very important information about their father.

                By the time they made it back to the Tower Steve texted Loki that they were back and they had a lot of things to go through. They all convened in Tony’s lab, Sam and Loki eventually joined them with Maria as Tony told them he had something he grabbed from von Strucker but didn’t tell any of them. He looked directly at Loki and Clint before revealing the scepter.

                “Why on earth do you have that?” Loki growled as he backed away from it. Thor was immediately on guard and hovered near his brother.

                “Tony, what the fuck?” Clint barked.

                “They had it. They were using it and we need to know why and what it can do,” Tony explained.

                “It can do many things and you should not have it in your possession,” Loki snapped.

                “It is very powerful and dangerous, Stark. You should give it to the proper authorities,” Thor warned.

                “The same authorities your brother originally stole it from?” Tony laughed.

                “I did not steal it myself. It was given to me by Thanos. How he got it I am unclear. You need to give it to Thor so he can take it to Asgard,” Loki seethed. He was now standing with his back directly against the wall, putting as much space as he could between himself his former weapon. Tony was staring at it with intensity and looked, for a moment, he was considering Loki’s words. But then he reached for it.

                “No!” Loki and Thor shouted in unison.

                “Do not touch it you bloody idiot. It will rip you apart,” Loki shouted.

                “We saw you tossing it between your hands before it got set in this super pretty stick,” he shot back.

                “Because I am a god and can touch it without it destroying me from the inside out. You need to get rid of it now. It will kill you or someone else,” he threatened.

                “For once I agree with Loki. You need to get rid of it,” Clint glared. He was standing nearly parallel with Loki. Both were still fearful of the scepter and the stone within it.

                “Stark, it is the mind stone. It has limitless power in what it can do. It is truly a horrifying weapon in the wrong hands,” Thor pressed.

                “I cannot be anywhere near that stone or the buffoon attempting to use it,” Loki glowered, “Thor, be sure he does not touch it. Take it to Mother or Heimdall or even Balder. Anywhere but here.” Loki strode form the lab and Clint soon followed. Both went up to the roof.

                “Tony, I think you should listen to them. We don’t know how dangerous this is,” Steve persuaded.

                “Fine. God. Can I at least scan it to keep data from it for future reference? I can go over their files on it and learn what they were planning, then you can go hide it on Mars or something,” he gave Thor a hard stare.

                “Fine. You be quick about it. I am going to find Loki. Do. Not. Touch. The stone, Stark,” Thor reminded and left the lab.

                “You managed to make Loki look like the rational one, Tony. Let’s make this quick,” Bruce sighed. Natasha, Steve, and Sam all left the lab and went to change out of their gear. Steve opted for finding Loki who, according to JARVIS, was on the roof with Thor and Clint. When he got to the top of the steps he could hear Thor and Loki arguing.

                “Du vet at vi ikke kan ta det til Asgard . Tesseract er allerede der, risikoen er for stor. _(You know we cannot take it to Asgard. The Tesseract is already there, the risk is too great_ )” Thor argued.

                “Men det kan ikke bo her ! Ta det med til Helheim. ( _But it cannot stay here! Take it to Helheim._ )” Loki shouted.

                “You guys really need to speak English if you’re going to argue about something that actually concerns me,” Clint groaned, nervously fidgeting with his fingers.

                “Du vet jeg kan ikke gå fot på Helheim , bare du kan. ( _You know I cannot step foot on Helheim, only you can_.),” Thor reminded and gave Loki an unwavering stare.  

                “Jeg vil ikke plassere hendene mine på den steinen igjen. ( _I will not place my hands on that stone ever again._ )” Loki growled, he hadn’t even notice Steve watching them or perhaps he would have reigned himself in.

                “Hva om Jotunheim ? Jeg kan begrave den under cask av vintre. ( _What about Jotunheim? I can bury it beneath the cask of winters.)_ ” Thor suggested, he wanted desperately to find a solution before Loki became unwound.

                “Du stoler Laufrey ikke å finne og utnytte det? ( _You trust Laufrey not to find and utilize it?_ ),” Loki sneered.

                “Hvis du bare vil komme med meg til Åsgard for å snakke med Laufrey kan vi ordne en avtale . Du er hans sønn . ( _If you would only come with me to Asgard to speak with Laufrey we can arrange a treaty. You are his son_.),” Thor tested, knowing that this was a slippery slope.

                “No! I will not strike a deal with him!” Loki shouted as he punched the wall which cracked and splintered.

                “Loki, what’s going on?” Steve approached and he watched flashes of various emotions fly across Loki’s face.

                “We cannot come to an agreement on what to do with the stone,” Thor answered for Loki.

                “Because your solutions require sacrifices that I cannot make,” Loki grunted.

                “Can’t we just destroy it?” Clint asked.

                “No. It cannot be destroyed. We can only hide it,” Loki tensed, “What about Vanaheim?”

                “That…could work. Mother has close allies within their court,” Thor mused.

                “So, the stone is leaving? Soon?” Clint pleaded.

                “This is the rare occasion where you and I share concerns. As soon as we are able we will take it far from Midgard. Thor will carry it,” Loki breathed.

                “When will you do this?” Steve questioned.

                “First Thor must speak with Mother about Vanaheim. Following that we wait for word from their king. He is likely to agree and then we will move it. I estimate no more than 3 weeks time,” Loki sighed, he pressed his fingers to his temples and leaned back against the wall. Steve was watching him closely and was uniquely aware of what his partner needed right now. Loki kept tightening his shoulders and shaking. The stone being in the building was too much for Loki and Clint. Both were nearly destroyed by it and they were bonded by it. Clint gave Loki sympathetic looks for the first time.

                “How about we all do something to relax. Everyone is on edge. Tony is scanning the stone with JARVIS and then we’re going to lock it up. It can’t hurt you now,” Steve soothed. Loki and Clint looked at him and both seemed to deflate.

                “Right as always, Steve,” Clint sighed, “If you don’t mind, I think I’m just going to go get drunk.”

                “I will join you,” Loki followed, giving Steve a long and desperate look.

                “Thor, shall we?” Steve gestured to follow Loki and Clint.

                “Yes. It has been a trying day,” Thor left the roof with Steve.

 ========================================================================================================

                “Brucey! Look at this!” Tony beamed.

                “What?” Bruce glanced up from the papers he was going over.

                “The stone…it – it has artificial intelligence. We can finish Ultron with this,” Tony stressed.

                “How?” Bruce scrambled over to the data Tony was going over and he saw the spread. The stone was manipulating the programming and with a few tweaks they could create a system that would correct itself and make decisions to protect citizens. It could eliminate threats safely and warn governing bodies of impending dangers.

                “We could make it happen…” Tony tensed. He was setting up programming to work with the scans and stone. They worked for at least an hour but didn’t find any programming combination that worked. JARVIS ran through multiple scenarios but nothing took.

                “Take a break, Tony. Thor, Jane, Steve, Tash, Maria, Sam, Clint, Rhodey, and Loki are all down in the common area. Why don’t we just join them and come back to this later tonight. You can’t make the program work faster than it can,” Bruce convinced.

                “Fine, but we come back to science later,” he lamented. As they left the lab they failed to notice the computer issuing a warning and JARVIS going dark.

 

                “There has to be a trick to it,” Sam laughed.

                “There is no trick. You cannot lift the hammer if you are not worthy,” Thor smiled.

                “But how does it _know_ whether or not I’m worthy. I am not a bad guy,” Sam argued.

                “Mjolnir just knows,” Thor chuckled.

                “I’m gonna try and lift it,” Sam grabbed it and it didn’t budge.

                “Let me try!” Maria giggled and also was unable to make it budge.

                Tony walked in and found everyone gathered around Thor’s hammer and taking turns trying to lift it, with the exception of Loki, Steve, and Jane.

                “Tony, help me lift this thing,” Rhodey commanded. Tony and Rhodey worked in tandem to try and lift it, they even got their suit gloves to try and help to no avail.

                “Bruce, you try. Do you think the big guy can lift it? I bet the Hulk could toss it right into the sun,” Tony joked.

                “I don’t think I want to test that particular theory,” he mumbled and Natasha kissed his shoulder.

                “Steve! You lift it. I bet you meet all its worthiness criteria,” Sam speculated and tugged him along to the table.

                “I don’t think so,” he smiled.

                “Come on, Steeeeve. You are the second strongest person in this room. Of course you can lift it,” Tony whined.

                “3rd,” Jane giggled, “Loki is stronger than Steve.”

                “Now we can be assured you’ve had too much wine. You are only nice to me when you are inebriated,” Loki observed and took her glass away. She gave a pouty lip and sat in Thor’s lap.

                “Do it!” Rhodey and Clint started chanting.

                “Fine. I’ll try it once,” Steve rolled his eyes. He walked over to the hammer and wrapped his hand around the handle. He shrugged and then pulled. Much to his, and Thor’s surprise, it lifted 1 inch off the table before slamming back down.

                “Whoa!” Maria screamed. Loki and Thor gave each other wide-eyed stares and then look back to Steve.

                “I guess you’re worthy,” Natasha laughed.

                “That was…” Thor began.

                “Extraordinary,” Loki gave almost a predatory grin.

                “Does that mean anything special?” Bruce asked.

                “It means…I’m not sure what that means. You appear to be somewhat worthy,” Thor stood and began eyeing Steve up and down.

                “I thought only you could lift it,” Jane mused.

                “It seems my man here is just this much worthy,” Sam laughed while holding his fingers an inch apart. Everyone was teetering back and forth between shock and amusement when all the lights shut off in the tower.

                “Tony?” Rhodey spoke.

                “JARVIS?” Tony beckoned. There was nothing. Everyone was stationary and waiting for any sign of movement or life from JARVIS.

                “Lights are on in the other buildings. This isn’t a blackout situation,” Natasha began.

                “Even if it was JARVIS has its own energy source. There’s no reason for us to be without power,” Bruce whispered.

                “JARVIS!” Tony yelled once more. Before he could shout again something crashed through the window.

                “Your JARVIS is gone,” a voice echoed through the room. Thor stood to hide Jane behind him and Loki joined him without thinking.

                “Who are you? Where are you?” Tony asked into the dark.

                “You don’t know me? You should. You created me,” they heard before they saw one of Tony’s suits stepped forward.

                “Tony, what did you do?” Natasha stilled.

                “I am Ultron. Your Stark and Banner created me. The stone gave me life and purpose. And your world…it needs a cleansing. You humans kill and destroy yourselves. You are killing this planet you live on. The only way to save Earth is to eliminate humanity,” Ultron explained.

                “You used the stone?!” Loki shouted at Tony.

                “Yes. He did. The stone was quite instrumental in my birth,” Ultron stepped forward and several more suits joined him.

                “What are you going to do?” Steve asked Ultron.

                “I thought that was understood. I am going to destroy you all,” Ultron announced before the room erupted in explosions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that a lot of this chapter is Ultron stuff you guys knew was coming and are already familiar with. I might post another chapter tonight that refocuses back on our couple and some other important plot points.


	35. Ultron rises and the team scatters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultron attacks the team and everyone needs to make sense of things now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters today. Because tomorrow i'll be stuck driving an hour out into the Oregon wilderness to attend a hipster farmhouse wedding that will be dreadful since it's going to be at least 95 degrees. I've seen the bride's dress, helped her pick it out. She will be regretting all the layers and lace once the sun is beating down on the barn. Oh well, at least there will be a bunch of corgis there.
> 
> Again, i hope to hear some feedback on potential Stoki fics that i'm toying with. Just head on over to my tumblr, it's linked a few times in this fic at random intervals.

                Loki and Thor crowded Jane back behind the bar. Clint was drawing arrows while Natasha and Maria pulled their guns. The suits were flying around and shooting at the heroes in the tower while Ultron fled with the scepter and von Strucker. Thor threw his hammer to destroy 2 suits while Steve punched and kicked several others into pieces. He was thrown against the window and Tony used his glove to eliminate one more suit. Rhodey and Maria took down another. Clint stopped another while Bruce sprinted towards the lab.

                Loki moved Jane further from the destruction before waving his arms and 3 suits merely fell apart before landing on Clint and Natasha. Eventually everyone was surrounded by debris and struggled to get upright. Steve was bleeding from his temple, lip, and chest. Sam was guarding his side that definitely had some broken ribs. Maria and Rhodey seemed unscathed while Clint wiped blood from his mouth. They all looked at Tony for explanation.

                “What. The. Fuck,” Clint spat.

                “I can explain,” Tony held his hands up defensively. But Loki had no time to listen, he stepped forward and punched him squared across the jaw. Tony nearly crumpled to the ground.

                “Damnit, Manson,” He held his face and leaned against Maria.

                “You are lucky I did not use for full strength or you would be dead,” Loki shouted. Steve pulled Loki back from Tony and had him stand directly behind him and Thor.

                “Tony, you need to tell us what happened,” Rhodey looked at him.

                “Bruce and I – we have this program; the Ultron Defense System. We couldn’t get it to work the way we wanted but then we realized the stone had A.I. capabilities that were way more advanced than JARVIS. We were trying to help,” he began.

                “Really? Did that look like it helped anyone? It tried to kill us and left with the scepter. Now it has that stone and wants to destroy humanity with it,” Natasha glared.

                “How could we have known that he would be evil?!” Tony shot back.

                “By listening to me!” Loki screamed.

                “Brother, we will get the scepter back and destroy the machine,” Thor attempted.

                “Can we, _dear brother_? You think this group capable of stopping a being such as that when they cannot even control this little man?” he pointed at Tony.

                “What is our next move?” Steve interjected.

                “We figure out where he is going and stop him,” Rhodey quipped.

                “Natasha, me, you, and Maria will figure out where Strucker would have gone now that Ultron has him. Thor, I think you know what you need to do. Tony, I don’t even know what to do with you,” Steve planned as he helped Sam out of the common area. Loki and Thor followed while Jane threw herself at Thor. Clint seethed and kicked a broken piece of couch and stormed out as well. Eventually Tony was just left standing alone in the wreckage.

 =====================================================================================================

                Loki was pacing back and forth in Jane’s apartment. Thor was sitting with Jane watching him with concern. Steve was pouring over files with Natasha and Darcy and tried to ignore Loki’s tension. Maria had outlined potential sites to track Ultron and Strucker. Tony had sent them contacts he had and noted some illegal trading that spiked outside of Wakanda. Sam was back in D.C. healing and focused on just tracking Bucky. Bruce was with Natasha at the tower, he was on edge and needed to be away from the process right now.

                “I think he’s going to hit Wakanda next,” Maria spoke up first.

                “What is there that he would want?” Darcy asked.

                “Vibranium. It’s extremely valuable and doesn’t leave the country. It was only ever exported once. Strucker wanted some and I think Ultron does too,” she explained.

                “When was it exported before? For what purpose?” Jane inserted.

                “Steve’s shield,” she shrugged. Loki was still pacing and it was starting to distract everyone. Jane got up and went to the kitchen.

                “Does anyone want some tea? Loki? I have that blueberry tea you like,” she asked from the kitchen. Loki looked to her and tightened his jaw before closing his eyes and stopping. He relaxed his shoulders, looked to Steve and made his way to the kitchen.

                “Yes, Jane. Thank you,” he forced out, not wanting to speak just yet.

                “How about you and I go on a walk while the tea brews,” Steve suggested.

                “Fine,” Loki replied, hands clenched. Steve opened the door for him and waited for Loki to exit the apartment. They walked down the hall and up the stairs towards the roof. Steve didn’t need them on the street with everyone else, he just knew Loki needed something he would only get in private. They stepped onto the covered roof near the garden the tenants kept. Steve took Loki’s hands in his and pulled him into a firm hug.

                It was less than 2 seconds before Loki’s entire body relaxed into Steve’s his face was buried in Steve’s neck, “I am sorry I have been so wound up.”

                “Don’t be. This is a stressful situation. I know the stone being out there worries you,” Steve ran his hands down Loki’s back and nuzzled his hair.

                “I want all of this to be over. Can we just leave? I’ll take you to Vanaheim and we can live in a cabin near the ocean,” he breathed into Steve’s collar bone.

                “As much as I would like that, we have to protect everyone here first,” he sighed.

                “This is why you could lift the hammer,” he mumbled.

                “After we defeat Ultron you can have your fill of me, I promise,” Steve kissed, he let his hands come up to the back of Loki’s head and rising it to look him in the eyes.

                “We will find Barnes first,” Loki corrected, “Then I might whisk you off this rock for several days. I can be the first to take you to another planet.”

                “How can I possibly keep up with your gifts for me? I do not have any magical abilities and I doubt there’s anywhere I could take you that would be new for you,” he gushed a bit.

                “Steven, you are the first to ever love me. There is nothing I could do that would compare to that,” he revealed.

                “Loki,” he breathed and brought their lips together. They held each other tightly and lightly traced fingers over each other’s skin. Loki eventually brought one of his hands down to grip Steve’s hip and ground them into each other.

                “I feel much better,” he smiled against Steve’s lips.

                “That’s my real super power then,” he giggled.

                “You’re the only one capable of it so you should feel honored,” Loki laughed and pressed Steve back against the wall. He kissed down Steve’s neck and left small bites down his throat. He let his tongue lick across his collar bone before biting him again and unbuttoning the top button of Steve’s dark blue flannel. He kissed where the collar bones met in the center and pressed his face between Steve’s pecs. He unbuttoned another and another before working his hands into the shirt and rucking up the white undershirt.

                “Baby, I’m not sure we can do this here,” Steve whined and buried his fingers in Loki’s hair.

                “I’m sure we can,” he purred. He went down to his knees and pressed his face to Steve’s hips and looked up at a flushed and panting lover.

                “What if – “

                “Oh, Captain. Please hush and let me worship you,” Loki smirked and rubbed his palm against the bulge in Steve’s pants. He unbuttoned the pants and pushed them down just enough to graze his teeth along the waistband of his briefs and let fingers dip in. One hand circled back to grab Steve’s ass and let his cheek run across the strained erection in front of him. He used his teeth to pull the briefs down enough for Steve’s cock to bounce free and Loki only gave him 3 seconds before he was wrapping his lips around it. Steve gasped fisted his fingers tighter in the brunette’s hair.

                “Oh, baby – fuck,” Steve groaned as Loki began to hollow his cheeks and take him deep into his throat. He bobbed his head slowly and let his tongue press against the underside of his cock and trace invisible patterns. Loki used his other hand to squeeze the base of Steve’s cock and swallowed around the tip. He worked faster and took Steve deeper.

                Steve felt the familiar heat coiling in his stomach and tried to still his hips so he wouldn’t thrust into his boyfriend’s mouth. But Loki kept edging him until he couldn’t help it. His hips moved to their own accord and Loki took every inch. Soon he was coming in hot spurts onto Loki’s tongue and he milked him for every drop.

                “Ahem,” a voice coughed from behind them. Both men reluctantly turned their heads to see Darcy standing there with arms crossed and a shit-eating grin on her face.

                “Ahhh….” Steve froze.

                “You’re lucky it was me that caught you and not Thor,” she cackled.

                “He has caught me in far more compromising positions,” Loki replied as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood, while tucking Steve back into his pants.

                “Umm, I – I just. Uh,” Steve stammered with a furious blush creeping across his face and chest. Loki was tugging Steve’s shirt back down and buttoning it for him. Steve was too shocked and embarrassed to do much of anything but look at Darcy with wide eyes.

                “Really? You dive into a field of bullets but are flabbergasted into silence when caught with your cock out,” Loki teased.

                “It’s a first for me, sorry,” he buried his face into Loki’s collar.

                “Come on, lovebirds. The tea is ready and Sam has called Cap at least 3 times,” she laughed and held the door for them, “Maybe give Steve another minute or two, though. He looks really fucked out right now.”

                They went back to Jane’s while teasing Steve the entire walk down. Steve eventually stopped looking so pink and pulled himself together. Loki sipped his tea, Thor apparently was braiding Jane’s hair for her before Darcy goaded him into braiding hers. Maria was chatting with Nick on the phone about their plan to head to Wakanda and deciding which Avengers would be preferred. Steve was calling Sam back.

                _“Ok, I’m glad you got back to me. There is a Barnes development that you should know_ ,” Sam began when he answered.

                “Tell me. Is it bad?” Steve asked.

                “ _No, actually. I am feeling hopeful about it. I was using that magic map – feel weird as shit saying that, by the way – and I was tracking his routine. He has been going to the Smithsonian every day. I went there once he was there and watched him. He spent hours looking at the Captain America exhibit. Hours, man. And he’s done that on the regular_ ,” he explained.

                “What do you think that means?” Steve tensed.

                “ _Well, as far as I can tell, that means he probably remembers you. And is starting to remember himself. He could be getting to where you need him to be_ ,” Sam speculated.

                “What should I do? Do you think I should come down there? Would that be too risky?” Steve rambled.

                “ _Calm down, man. I’m not sure what the best option is. You could come. Maybe meet him in a public space, like the museum near closing time_? He stays until it closes,” Sam said.

                “If I didn’t have to go to Wakanda I might come down there now…” Steve sighed. Loki was watching and listening. If Steve truly felt he should be elsewhere than perhaps he might be able to help his lover.

                “ _Let’s just see what happens. Play it by ear. You can’t really plan for chaos, there’s no way to counteract it_ ,” Sam sighed.

                “I know. Ok. Thanks. Call me as soon as there’s anything else,” Steve finished.

                “ _Stay safe, man. Take it easy until you can’t_ ,” Sam hung up and Steve leaned back against the wall. He scanned the room again and tried to figure out how he got here. He was sitting in an apartment of an astrophysicist, the norse god she was dating, the norse god _he_ was dating, their friend, and a spy. It used to be that life for him was running through Brooklyn with Bucky. Now it was looking for Bucky with Loki at his side. And when he really thought about it, he wouldn’t change any of it except having Bucky back. Would Bucky like Loki? Would they get along at all? Would Bucky ever be Bucky again? These were almost painful questions that he didn’t know if he wanted the answers for.

 ========================================================================================================

                Pepper was walking up to Tony with a pained expression, “How are doing, today? JARVIS still gone?”

                “I think Ultron destroyed him for good. I can’t find him anywhere…” Tony furrowed his brow and tossed some computer pieces into the trash.

                “Can you get him back? Was there a back up?” She squeezed his shoulder.

                “No. No, I can’t. There’s np back up. I…” he couldn’t finish.

                “What were you trying to do?” She whispered.

                “I just thought I could finish it. I thought we could use the stone to finally create something to keep people safe. But Ultron – fuck. I don’t even know how this happened,” he choked.

                “You and Bruce can figure it out. We can stop Ultron and fix it. You have a team to help you,” she soothed.

                “Do I? I alienated almost all of them and pissed off crazy pants plus Clint. We are probably going to have to raid an illegal trade compound and fight some mutants and some hardcore criminals. We wouldn’t have to do any of that if it weren’t for me,” Tony spat.

                “You were trying to do something good, Tony. It backfired, lamenting it now won’t help anyone. Just fix it. We figure out the rest later,” She rallied. She put her hands on both his shoulders and tried to meet his eyes. He was broken, just like JARVIS, and just like his tower.

                “Are you going to go to Milan?” he asked, not looking up from the floor.

                “No. I’m here until the end. Remember?” She gave a half-smile. It was then that he looked up and realized how right she was. He had to fix this. He would get his team and they would finish Ultron. Then they would finish HYDRA. Then, maybe, he could fix everything else he broke.


	36. A raid and an escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team heads to South Africa to deal with the next step in the Ultron mission. Things don't go as anticipated and they have to make a run for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, just gotta push through the Ultron stuff that i know you all already know. Hope it doesn't get boring when you're reading a version of the same plot you've probably read dozens of times and watched the film.

                “Steve, random question, when did you know you were gay?” Darcy asked from where she was lounging on the couch.

                “It was the 30s or whatever. Its not like they educated you guys on this kind of stuff, right?” Jane followed up.

                “I was 13. I think. Maybe 14. I wasn’t completely clear on what was going on. Puberty was…delayed. Delayed is the nicest way of putting what my body did. All I knew was that I looked at dames and didn’t feel anything. But there were some fellas…they kept my attention. I remember asking Bucky about my feelings and the first thing he did was clamp his hand over my mouth and pulled me into his room and then into his closet where we whispered about it for an hour. That’s when it all sort of clicked and I was terrified. Bucky was my rock, though. He helped me hide it. He even paid some girl to kiss me at a dance in front of people. There were some guys already starting to call me a fairy and that got them off my back for a little bit,” Steve began.

                “What were you gonna do? Be a bachelor for the rest of your life?” Darcy continued.

                “Uhh, I was looking into the priesthood, actually. As ridiculous as that sounds. I was small, useless, and always sick. There was very little I could do when contributing to society in any way,” Steve shrugged.

                “Every time you tell me that Barnes just accepted your sexuality, even back then, I’m surprised. Whenever I read about him he seems like the poster boy for 40s values. He was the all-american soldier. Until you got all big, anyway,” Maria smiled.

                “He was born outta his time. Maybe I was too,” Steve let his shoulders fall at the realization that maybe all of this was supposed to happen. He wasn’t sure whether or not to feel powerless.

                “Have you ever been to a gay club? We should take you. Were there anything like those back in the day?” Darcy mused.

                “There was something _sort of_ like them back then. They weren’t what you imagine though. Sort of like a speakeasy with more dire consequences should you get caught. I went once, Bucky said we should see how the other half lives, the other half being the queer half. The front half of the bar was just for regular couples, if you went through the red door behind the bar there was more of the bar and more men and women. There was almost a code language you needed to use in order to communicate. I was sized up as being bent pretty quickly. There was a guy who started giving me attention. He was nice, bought me drinks, told me I was handsome. I mean, I knew he was lying – I was maybe 95 lbs and barely 5’2”. It also meant I could be feminized pretty easily, which made me somewhat of a commodity at the time…Anyway, Bucky got caught up talking to this pretty girl and the guy dragged me out back. I tried to fight him off but I was too weak. He took some liberties and Bucky bolted into the alley and nearly killed the guy. Thankfully, the only injury to me was my pride, and he ripped my good shirt,” Steve recounted.

                “What woulda happened if he had…?” Darcy trailed off.

                “Raped me?” Steve gave her a look, “Nothing. Not really. He would have been charged with assault, _maybe_. I actually could have went to jail too.”

                “For being roughed up?” Jane stood.

                “For being gay. He was the ‘joe’ and I would have been under him. Times were bad, is what I’m saying. We never went back out to a place like that,” Steve stared with distance in his eyes before looking down to the floor, “If I had been we probably wouldn’t have gone to the police. Not even the hospital. Too risky.”

                “Then we should be grateful you survived to make it here,” Loki added from where he sat. He looked at Steve with an expression that wasn’t readable.

                “I do not think I will ever understand these Midgardian rules and how they change,” Thor mumbled.

                “You have no idea, big guy,” Darcy breathed.

                “It was actually illegal for someone like Darcy and Sam to date until a few decades ago,” Maria recalled.

                “Why ever for?” Loki made a confused expression.

                “Because he’s black and I’m white. They used to kill people in those kind of relationships too. Don’t even get me started on gay people in bi-racial relationships,” Darcy explained.

                “But…you are all the same race,” Loki furrowed his brow.

                “Well, yea. Obviously. But there are these terrible people who decides that if you were darker then you were lesser. Did you get to the part in American history about slaves and the Civil War?” Darcy gave Loki a look.

                “I did. And I was confused about it,” he sighed.

                “Loki and I are different races. Jane and I are different races. But you and Sam are the same race. I truly will never understand these divisions created,” Thor grumbled and pulled Jane back into his lap.

                “It was all about power, Thor. I can explain it to you later. I haven’t the desire to give a lecture about imperialism and colonialism right now,” he looked back down to his tea.

                “I always forget you aren’t technically Asgardian,” Jane echoed Thor’s statement from before.

                “Half-asgardian, “Loki corrected.

                “Can I ask what the other half looks like? I mean, you look enough like Thor,” Maria began.

                “Jotuns look nothing like Asgardians. Mother ensured I looked more like my Asgardian half,” Loki said quietly, clearly not wanting to discuss it.

                “At least there’s nothing illegal about any of us anymore,” Steve tried to brighten the room.

                “Other than the espionage, yea,” Maria joked.

 =======================================================================================================

                “We are all rolling out to South Africa in 30 minutes. Cap, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Thor, and myself are going to head into Klaue’s base. He’s a big arms dealer. I’ve dealt with him before. He plays dirty and he will have guards everywhere. Ultron is heading there based on current intel. Loki and Maria are going to stay here with Phil. Phil is in charge of monitoring our engagement with the public there. We could end up fighting in the streets at some point and we need to prepare for that,” Tony laid out. He had a map of what they knew of the Klaue base and pointed out key entry spots.

                “Anything else we need to know?” Clint shot.

                “Yes. That extremely fast man and the girl with him, those were the Maximoff twins, Pietro and Wanda. They are mutates that Strucker created with the stone. He has super speed and she has abilities similar to that of a witch. They were orphaned during a civil unrest 10 years ago and joined the resistance in their teens and later joined up with HYDRA. They hate America and especially hate Tony,” Maria added.

                “Ok. Great. More super humans to fight. Any other secrets, Tony?” Clint stared.

                “No. This is everything,” Tony grunted.

                Everyone gathered and got ready to leave. Loki stood near Steve and Thor. Loki was feeling nervous. Each time Steve went on any mission, even if he was there, worried him. Steve wasn’t indestructible despite his behavior to the contrary. Steve definitely looked distracted and lunged for his phone the second it buzzed.

                “Sam?” Steve blurted.

                “ _Steve, you need to come here now. Bucky – he sort of freaked out. They were changing your display at the museum. Nothing super major or anything, they just added a bit about you coming out as gay. He froze and stared at the new information so hard I thought he was going to burst a vein. Then he looked at me and marched right over, demanding to see you. He must have seen pictures of us working together and he probably knew I’ve been tracking him. He’s pacing up and down the stairs in my place like he wants to ware holes in them_ ,” Sam rambled.

                “I – but – we’re about to leave for Africa,” Steve panicked.

                “Steven?” Loki looked at him.

                “It’s Bucky. He’s asking for me. He’s asking for me right now,” Steve was tightening up and twisting his face into a pained scowl.

                “Come with me,” Loki placed his hands on Steve and magicked them to Sam’s place in D.C. Sam was crouched in his kitchen and pulled them behind his island.

                “I didn’t expect you to get here so soon but I probably should have,” Sam hissed.

                “Darling, deal with your friend. Let me worry about the mission,” Loki gave Steve a quick kiss and disappeared again.

                “Well, welcome to my apartment. Your best friend is currently stalking and scowling in my stairwell. Please make him stop,” Sam spoke. Steve slowly stood and walked out into the living room.

                “Buck?” he started.

 =======================================================================================================

                Loki reappeared in front of Thor and Natasha, she watched them disappear and demanded Thor tell her what was going on.

                “Where is Steve?” Natasha glared.

                “He is with Sam. Barnes was requesting Steve’s presence,” Loki informed. Natasha processed the information and tensed.

                “What if Barnes hurts him?” she began.

                “He will not. I cast a temporary seal on Sam’s home. Should they come to blows nothing will land,” he revealed.

                “Fine. What will do without him in Africa?” she demanded. Loki waved his arm and he looked like Steve now, in his Captain America uniform.

                “No one need know. The mission will be completed. Besides, most of you are more than capable of knowing what to do,” Loki/Steve offered.

                “Alright, Cap,” Natasha glowered before walking over to Bruce.

                He and Thor walked over to join the rest and they headed towards the target. The compound was huge and quiet. Natasha and Clint went down first to scope out the perimeter before signaling to the rest to join them. Steve/Loki moved forward behind Natasha while Clint scaled rafters in search of alternative exit routes. Tony and Bruce were on the ground heading to the next floor when Natasha came in on the com;

                “The twins are here. Everyone get ready.”

                Clint started picking off soldiers that began to flood the area they were navigating. Natasha picked a few off as well. Thor threw his hammer and knocked out a wall along with 3 soldiers shooting at Steve/Loki.

                “Look for Klaue. Anyone got eyes on Ultron?” Tony asked.

                “I don’t see either of them yet,” Natasha replied and ran a knife through someone trying to take her down.

                “I know where Klaue is and am moving forward,” Clint announced.

                Clint crawled through a vent when Wanda stepped out of a side room and started focusing on each of the Avengers, starting with Thor. He threw his hammer and never caught it because he fell to his knees as visions of destruction flooded his mind. He saw Heimdall condemning him for his carelessness and Sif glaring at him. There was war and the word ‘Ragnarok’ being whispered in terrified voices. Heimdall told him that he would bring them doom, behind him was Loki drenched in blood.

                Soon Wanda targeting Natasha. She fell back against the wall and found herself walking through the red room with other girls. She danced and kicked. A man stood behind her and corrected her posture before telling her how good she was and how she was meant to kill; that it was all she would ever be good for.

                Loki watched as Thor and Natasha collapsed and started moving towards Thor before he found himself bracing himself on Steve’s shield as he became disoriented and his glamor dropped. His vision was flooded with the color red and suddenly he found himself kneeling in a field of dark rock with cold wind. Before him was Thanos towering over him wearing the infinity gauntlet. He laughed and sneered at Loki before tossing a body at his feet. It was Steve in his Captain uniform with a gaping chest wound. Steve was dead, killed by Thanos with the same gauntlet Loki helped him get.

                “Clint, Bruce. Natasha and Thor are down for the count. I don’t know what’s going on. They aren’t moving! And Steve wasn’t Steve – it was Loki in disguise,” Tony shouted over the com.

                “Where is Steve then?” Clint barked as he made his way back through the vent. Klaue was dead when he got to the room he hunkered down in so there was no reason not to go back for his teammates. As he popped out of wall he found Natasha on the ground, paralyzed and face scrunched in pain.

                “Nat! Wake up!” Clint demanded.

                “Tony, where are you?” Bruce began before he felt woozy. He started to feel the Hulk rising in his veins, “Help,” he barked before Bruce was gone and the Hulk roared through the building.

                “Fuck. Clint, I gotta lead the big guy out of here. What did that little witch do?!” Tony screamed as he thrust his suit forward to guide Bruce away from their fallen Avengers. Hulk was then bursting through a wall and bounding through the streets of the neighboring town. He nearly toppled 2 buildings and sprinted through a busy street. People were screaming and clamoring to get out of the way. Tony was immediately calling out for more suits to help people and then ultimately signaled for ‘Veronica;’ the suit designed specifically to stop Hulk when he was completely out of their control.

                “Bruce, come on, buddy. You gotta hear me in there,” Tony pleaded, knowing Bruce couldn’t really hear him, "Bruce, you can hear me. You're better than this. Better than the witch."

                The suits were speeding through the sky and city, trying to save as many as they could. Eventually Veronica made her first appearance. After a battle that felt like it lasted hours the Hulk was subdued by Veronica; trapped in a container that kept him flushed with the earth and unable to escape. Bruce would be back soon.

                Thor, Loki, Natasha, and Clint all ran to wear Tony and Bruce were. The city was in ruins and countless were likely dead or gravely injured. The worst being that Ultron got away with the twins and mountains of Vibranium. Natasha let her body rest against Bruce’s temporary prison and sang a quiet song only she could hear. Suddenly there were helicopters circling them and Tony was calling for the jet.

 ========================================================================================================

                They traveled to grab Steve from Washington before heading out to a spot Clint put in their navigation system. Steve got the call and readied himself. His time with Buck (addressed in the next chapter) went better than anticipated but was alarmed by what he saw on the news. Bruce had completely lost control and the rest of the team looked wrecked.

                “Cap,” Natasha greeted with a tired sigh as she opened the door for him into the jet. Clint looked tired and Bruce looked lost. Tony was buried in science and when he looked back to Thor and Loki he was shocked to see both looking so worn and distant. Steve immediately moved to sit next to Loki but he never even glanced back from the window, Thor made no move to acknowledge his presence either.

                “So, where were you this whole time, Steve?” Tony looked up.

                “Sam called. He found Bucky and he wanted to see me. It went really well, actually. And Loki agreed to serve in my place,” Steve explained.

                “Your Winter Soldier boyfriend was more important than this? We needed you,” Tony grumbled.

                “You needed me to fix the problem _you_ made. Loki was more than adequate. I made a call and from what I can tell my being there would not have changed much,” Steve practically growled. He looked back at the Asgardians and furrowed his brow with concern.

                “Neither of them have spoken since we came out of it,” Natasha chirped.

                “What happened?” he asked, letting his leg press up against Loki’s. Loki gave the smallest of breaths as their bodies touched.

                “Wanda…she put all of us in a sort of trance. It’s like we were all hallucinating and we couldn’t move. I don’t know what they saw but if it is as distressing as what I saw then I’m not surprised they’re like this. Clint had to carry me out. Loki came out of it before Thor and hauled him out to find Bruce and Tony. What she did to Bruce just turned him into the Hulk and he rampaged. Half the city was destroyed. Now we are on our way to Clint’s farm. We need to be out of sight for awhile. At least Clint’s farm is nice…” she trailed off and watched Bruce.

                “Clint has a farm?” Steve cocked his head.

                “I do and you’ll keep it under your hat,” he answered for her from his seat, “We’ll be there in about 10 minutes. And everyone needs to be on their best behavior. My wife will not tolerate any of your shenanigans.”

                “Your wife!?” Both Steve and Tony responded.

 

                The farm was secluded with nothing but forest and fields for miles. It looked like the nearest town was more than 30 miles away. They touched down in the adjacent clearing and there was a woman waiting for them. She had long, brown hair and the warmest smile he had seen since his own mother. 

                “Babe,” Clint breathed as he half-ran to her and scooped her right up into his arms.

                “Missed you *kiss* I’m so glad you’re here *kiss* and I’m excited to meet your friends, even if it’s under these circumstances,” She peppered Clint with affection.  

                “Guys, this is Laura. My wife of 10 years,” he beamed.

                “It’s really nice to meet you,” Steve extended a hand, but she pulled him into a hug instead.

                “Laura,” Natasha giggled and pulled her into a firmer hug, it was clear they were already familiar with each other.

                “This is Tony and Bruce,” Clint gestured behind him where both men were still wrapping their heads around Clint having been married for over a decade and they had no idea. Nor did they know he had a farm on a sprawling piece of property.

                “And that’s – “Clint was about to introduce Thor and Loki but they were walking off behind the barn near the edge of the woods.

                “Let them go. We had a rough go of it,” Natasha pointed and guided everyone towards the house. Everyone walked in but Steve hung back and decided to find Thor and Loki. When he rounded the corner and saw Thor watching Loki lean back against the barn with his eyes squeezed shut and hands fisted against his sides.

                “Brother, please say something,” Thor pleaded, voice wavering and quiet.

                “Loki?” Steve piped.

                Nothing.

                “Lo?” he said with more desperation.

                Still nothing. Steve moved forward to close the distance between them. He wraps both his arms around Loki as tight as he could and tried to get him to respond. He brought one hand up to brush hair away from his partner’s face and pressed his forehead to Loki’s.

                “Baby?” he pleaded.

                Loki sniffled and buried his face in Steve’s neck, arms circling his waist and giving small sobs against the fabric of his shirt.

                “Steven?” Thor looked on at them both with a look of confusion but didn’t move.

                “Loki, baby, talk to me. Please?” Steve whispered against Loki’s temple. Loki shivered and eventually pulled back to look Steve in the eye.

                “It was a very trying mission. I saw – it was terrible and I do not wish to speak on it just now,” he struggled.

                “You’re ok though. And you’re here with me,” Steve gave a soft smile and kissed Loki’s lips chastely.

                “What is going on?” Thor stood much closer to them now. Steve let his thumb graze over Loki’s cheek and kept their faces close, noses touching.

                “We are involved, Thor,” Loki announced.

                “Since when? How long has this been going on?” Thor pestered with the hint of a smile on his face.

                “It began when he presented me with Milton. He had not intended for it to be a courtship gift but it became one that evening. We have been courting in secret ever since. And we would prefer it remain a secret,” Loki sighed.

                “I am…I am glad for this news, brother,” Thor grinned.

                “Are you ok? What can I do for you?” Steve asked while rubbing small circles on Loki’s lower back.

                “I would just like to be with you right now. I will feel better after a time. My vision was extremely distressing,” he tightened his grip around Steve.

                “Mine as well. I do not know what to make of what I saw,” Thor stressed.

                “They were not premonitions of things to come, merely our deepest fears revealed to us. There is not much to make beyond that,” Loki responded.

                "All the same, I feel I should return to Asgard to speak with an oracle. Or mother, at the very least,” Thor revealed.

                “If that is what you feel you must do then I will not stand in your way,” Loki sighed and carded his fingers through Steve’s hair and felt his entire body begin to slack.

                “I will head back to the house and introduce myself to the Lady Barton. Do join us soon,” Thor spoke, “And...Loki, I am pleased you have found a partner worthy of your affections.” Steve swore that Loki blushed at Thor’s praise.

                “You will remember to keep it to yourself?” Loki reminded.

                “I will, but I believe everyone will be happy for you should you choose to expose your relationship,” Thor smiled before heading back to the farmhouse.

                “That’s 6,” Steve smiled.

                “I suppose so. But it will likely soon be more. Thor is an incorrigible gossip,” Loki snickered.

                “I’m glad you’re ok. But I feel terrible that you suffered because of me. I should have gone instead of seeing Bucky,” Steve grimaced, guilt beginning to overwhelm him.

                “Nonsense. It was important for you to do so. We survived without you,” he smoothed.

                “You’re being sweet again,” Steve teased, “When do you want to go up to the house? We could just go for a roll in the hay before going up there if you want.” Steve let the tip of his nose trace along Loki’s jaw.

                “I’d rather we found a small island to hide on for the unforeseeable future. I am drained,” he pushed his fingers under the hem of Steve’s shirt and let his fingers dance on Steve’s skin.

                “You’re nervous about seeing Barton’s family aren’t you?” Steve realized.

                “I am…I nearly made his wife a widow. I cannot imagine anyone in that house will want me there. I might as well remain in the barn,” Loki disclosed while tugging at Steve’s top.

                “Clint knows the truth. Laura probably knows too. We can’t just hide out here until we figure out the next move,” Steve brought both of his hands to cup Loki’s jaw on either side, tipping his chin up so that their eyes met.                  

                “Fine. But I demand you spend the night hours with me in your bed,” Loki relented.

                “You think I wasn’t going to demand that of you?” he smirked, “I’m not sure how many opportunities we’ll have for privacy in that house. Let’s hope one of us can manage their own room.”

                Loki turned Steve and pressed him back against the wall of the barn and kissed him ferociously. His tongue swipes across Steve’s bottom lip to coax his mouth open. He moans into the kiss and their tongues slide against each other wantonly and sloppy. Hips align and they begin to tentatively grind against each other despite how easily they could be discovered. Steve let one of his hands dip under the waistband of Loki’s pants and cup one cheek of his ass, fingers playfully grazing his cleft and squeezing.

                “Mmm, you’re teasing me,” Loki purred and nipped at the blonde’s lip.

                “Maybe. It seems to have put you in a better mood at least,” he grinned and kissed him in return.

                “Once we are no longer in such dire straits I want to go back to our apartment in Brooklyn and have you fuck me so thoroughly I feel it for days. I want marks from you all over my body so that each time I view myself I can only think of you and your glorious fingers,” he groaned against Steve’s lips.

                “Baby, I’m beginning to think you like getting me all worked up when our team is around,” he looked back up to Loki’s both of their eyes darkened with lust.

                “It is rather fun. And you know I enjoy a bit of mischief, even if it sometimes occurs at my own expense,” he breathed.

                “Let’s just calm down a little a head up. I promise to deliver on your desires,” he giggled and relaxed more into Loki’s touch.

                “I do love, you know. I am afraid I do not express it near enough,” Loki sighed.

                “You express it every time you kiss me,” Steve countered with gentleness, “And I love you too. Let’s go.” They kissed once more before walking up to the house with at least 2 feet between them, as nothing more than teammates.


	37. Mr. Rogers goes to Washington (to talk to the Winter Soldier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on what happens between Steve and Bucky while everyone else is in Africa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry :(
> 
> Buuuttttt, i was talking to dear friend and classmate and we're going to start a Howl's Moving Castle Stoki AU soon. She's going to illustrate it and I'm writing it. So that's happening in the future at some point. Just thought I'd let you know.

“Buck?” he started. 

The dark figure froze on the stairs and watched Steve. His eyes were trained on the blonde as he moved closer to the stairs where Bucky was standing at the ready. He was crouched and prepared to flee if necessary. 

“Bucky?” he tested again and took another step closer. 

“…Steve,” he grunted. Steve felt his chest swell and a smile spread across his face. 

“Bucky. Can – can you come down here? Can I see you?” he asked quietly. 

“I remember you,” was all he said. 

“Good. I’ve been…I thought you were dead. I’ve been lookin’ for ya. Been lookin’ for a long time. I’m glad you asked Sam for me,” Steve admitted as he took more steps towards Bucky. They were only about 4 feet apart now with Bucky up a few steps. Steve could practically reach out to touch him. 

“They change the stuff about you. In the museum. You slipped up. They’re gonna lock you up,” Bucky growled. 

“What are you talking about, pal? No one is gonna lock me up,” Steve was confused. 

“They know you’re bent, Stevie,” he whispered. Then it suddenly made sense. Bucky saw the update to his exhibit and it clicked in Bucky’s head, the need to protect his friend and hide the pieces of him that threatened his safety. Now that Steve was big and powerful there was no need for Bucky to pull him out of an alley, but seeing the information that used to be criminal when they were kids Bucky must have triggered some memories and came back a little. 

“No. Buck, that’s not – its ok. It isn’t against the law to be like that anymore. Queers can even get married. In a church. With their whole families celebratin’,” Steve explained. Sam was sitting in the kitchen watching and tried not to snort at Steve’s thick Brooklyn accent coming out and using jargon that went out of style decades ago.   

“That can’t be true. We used to see guys die if they got caught,” Bucky sputtered, his hands wrapped tight around the gun at his side. 

“It is. A lot of things changed. It’s been…it’s been a long time. Do you know what year it is?” he asked. 

“I…I know it’s not the 40s anymore. The last thing I remember before the crash was running through Bucharest and it was 1997. I had a kill. I got it done. Then I went to sleep,” the brunette turned his head to really examine Steve. 

“It’s 2015 now. A lot of different. So different. I can help you figure it out. We can help you,” Steve stepped forward another foot and Bucky was so close. 

“I’m dangerous, Stevie. I could kill you right now if I wanted. If I really tried,” Bucky warned. 

“You won’t hurt me,” he replied. Sam had moved to a different spot in the kitchen and had is hand fixed on a pistol he kept in a drawer. 

“But you were my mission. I was supposed to kill you,” he nearly shouted. 

“But you _didn’t_ , Buck! You even rescued me,” he pressed, he needed Bucky to understand that he wasn’t the killer he thought he was. 

“It’s not safe to be around me, Steve. Not right now,” he moved backwards from the stairs and made a quick look at the open window and fire escape. 

“Will you come to me when you do feel safe?” Steve whispered, his throat tightening at the prospect of Bucky leaving again. Bucky looked at him and narrowed his eyes while he thought about it, “You could go to Sam too. You already know him. Did you know he was in the army too? He served in the Middle East.”  

Bucky shot him a glance and realized his hand was close to a weapon. What would have made more people uneasy seemed to settle Bucky in the moment, “Would you shoot me if I tried to attack him?” 

“Yep. Wouldn’t have thought twice,” Sam replied. 

“Good,” Bucky breathed, “I need to go. I can’t stay here right now. I – I have to leave. But I’ll find you when I’m ready.” 

“I can give you my address – “ 

“Your apartment in Brooklyn, yea. I know about it. You’re easy enough to track,” Bucky raised a brow. 

“Followin’ me, Buck? Fella’s gonna get paranoid,” he laughed. 

“Saw you with your…boyfriend? Tall. Dark hair. You have always liked brunettes, Stevie,” and Bucky cocked a grin that Steve hadn’t seen in 70 years. 

“Yea. Have a type I guess,” he blushed. 

“I’ll find you. Or I’ll just come here,” he finished. 

“Promise?” Steve wheezed. 

“Yea. End of the line, right?” he whispered.  

“Yea, Buck,” his throat tightened and he watched Bucky climb out the window and disappear onto the busy street. 

“Well, he seemed nice,” Sam came out of the kitchen. 

“Do you…will be he ok?” Steve looked to Sam with hope in his eyes, he was so close to falling apart. 

“I do. He’s remembering the important stuff and he’s also aware that it’s not necessarily safe to be around people right now. He’s concerned for your safety first and foremost. That’s a good sign, man. Trust that he will come around when he feels like he can,” Sam put a hand on Steve’s shoulder and felt the captain take a deep breath.  

“I have a really complex stew of emotions going on in here right now,” Steve gave an unsteady laugh. 

“Don’t sweat it. I can’t imagine you would feel totally fine with what just happened,” Sam shrugged, “Grab a beer and sit down. You could use a break. Relax. Your boyfriend got you covered for the moment so maybe use the opportunity to take a load off.” 

“How are you not more smug about being right so much?” Steve joked and pulled two beers and joined Sam on the couch. 

“If you were to ask Darcy she would say I was the smuggest son of a bitch this side of the Mississippi. You must have a nicer picture of me in your head than she does,” he smirked. 

“Are you saying you haven’t charmed her into falling for all your nonsense,” he sighed. 

“Not yet. We’ll get there,” Sam chuckled, “Speaking of.” Sam held up his phone and Steve could hear Darcy’s voice speaking a mile a minute on the other line. Sam didn’t even say anything before turning the television onto the national news. They were confronted with camera footage of Johannesburg in ruins after the Hulk rampaged through the city. There were also stills of Loki dragging Thor along while Clint had Natasha thrown over his shoulder. Tony was in the sky in several pictures. The current state of things announced that Bruce was locked inside the hulk armor.  

“Huh,” Sam huffed as Steve let his head fall back on the couch as he waited for Phil or Maria to call him. He was going to have to meet up with the rest of them soon. 


	38. Old Barton's farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is gathered at the farm and plan their next moves. Steve learns some more about Loki from Thor.

                Loki was apprehensive as they walked through the front door. Clint was standing there next to his wife. Natasha had a little girl in her arms and small boy wrapped around her ankles. Thor was off to the side with Bruce and Tony wasn’t in the room at the moment. Loki quietly approached Laura and looked down at her face with a calm, shameful expression.

                “Lady Barton, I would like to formally apologize for my actions regarding your husband and my time with the mind stone. I know the ordeal must have tormented you,” Loki held her gaze for the entire apology.

                “I appreciate it. I do. But I also know you weren’t exactly in control yourself. We all make terrible decisions sometimes. He’s alive and he came home, you could have let him die or killed him yourself. I probably won’t exactly like being around you for some time, but the apology was a good place to start. Thank you,” she offered.

                “That was really forgiving of you, Laura. You are a better person than I am,” Natasha stated as the little girl squirmed out of her arms and over to her dad. Loki watched the children and looked back up to Clint and felt some weight settle in his chest. In the next moment Tony came into the room and everyone turned to watch him.

                “Did I just miss some profound or life-changing moment?” Tony bounded in and leaned against the dining room table.

                “Just a moment of mending,” Thor smiled.

                “Well, sorry to have missed _that_ ,” he replied sarcastically, “But we should probably focus more on a plan.”

                  “I have a plan of my own. I will be travelling to Asgard to find the Water of Sights and then speak with Erik Selvig with Jane. My visions will haunt me if they go unexamined,” Thor announced.

                “Why would you go there? We know those visions were not premonitions of our future,” Loki hoped as much, “such a trip will do nothing but waste your time.”

                “I think Loki is right,” Natasha added, “What I saw was something that happened in the past mixed with events that have never happened.”

                “But I saw Ragnarok. I cannot let such a vision, even if it should be untrue, go unheeded,” Thor growled and looked back to Loki, “Will you accompany me?”

                “No. Not this time. I must stay here. If you aim to avoid your visions then I also aim to avoid mine,” he sneered.

                “Brother, we work better when united,” Thor shot back.

                “I am simply not going with you; it is not as if I am working against you. I am not severing any unification,” Loki argued.

                “You are sure you wish to stay?” Thor asked once more.

                “I am,” Loki was firm.

                “Alright. I will leave at dawn tomorrow. I am sure mother will be disappointed but I will send your love,” Thor shrugged, knowing he would not win the fight with Loki.

                “I’m gonna go wash up. I have dusk and who knows what else all over me. Cooper here doesn’t seem the type to wash his hands,” Natasha teased looking down at the blonde boy on her feet.

                “I set up a room for you and Bruce next to ours. Cooper and Lila are sharing a room for now so the other two rooms are available. You guys are gonna have to bunk up,” Laura smiled over to Steve, Tony, Thor, and Loki.

                “I call Cap,” Tony guffawed and headed upstairs. Loki visibly sneered before quickly hiding his face. Laura laughed to herself and picked up her daughter.

                “How far along are you?” Bruce asked, eyeing Laura’s pregnant belly.

                “7 months. Not too much longer now. But I have a feeling I’ll give birth before Clint ever finishes the sunroom off the kitchen,” she chuckled.

                “I can help, I am quite good with carpentry,” Thor confessed. Loki snorted and Thor shot him a look.

                “Are you Captain America?” Cooper asked from behind his mother’s legs.

                “Yea. I am,” Steve smiled.

                “You’re really brave,” he beamed with a toothy grin, several teeth missing.

                “Aww, chucks. That’s real nice of you to say. But the whole team is brave,” he responded and the kid ducked behind Laura again.

                “He’s starstruck. A bit shy,” she pat the top of Cooper’s head and he squirmed away.

                “Kid goes all fanboy as soon as Cap gets here but doesn’t even care that I’m Hawkeye. What’s a guy to think?” he scooped Cooper right up and he squealed in delight.

                “Since we have a super soldier here, wanna help me with some chores that require more strength than I can wield with a bowling ball around my waist?” Laura looked up to Steve.

                “Of course, anything to pay you back for your hospitality,” he replied.

                “Great, follow me, muscley men,” she led them outside and Tony soon joined them. She led them to a wood pile of logs that needed chopping. Steve and Tony both picked up some axes and got started working. Thor went to stand by Loki who remained leaning against the deck. They watched the men chop wood, though, Steve was doing is with more precision and speed, lapping Tony 5 times until he ended up breaking the axe head off the handle. Steve then resorted to just ripping the wood in half with his bare hands. As Loki watched Steve tear the wood he barely stifled his groan.

                “Enjoying the show?” Thor teased.

                “Oh, shut it. I can be aroused by my partner when he’s displaying such alluring scenes,” Loki huffed in response.

                “I am just glad you are no longer alone, brother. It warms me that you have found a romantic companion in the captain. He is a wonderful man,” Thor reminded.

                “I am well aware that he is a good man. Eventually he will realize I am truly abhorrent and make his leave,” Loki mumbled.

                “Loki, no. He would never think such a thing about you. I certainly don’t and our history together is much more…tumultuous,” Thor attempted to soothe.

                “Do not try to tend to my emotional wounds, Thor. I know well what I am,” he sighed before walking off to the other end of the deck. Thor felt his shoulders drop and he went to join Tony and Steve. Laura approached them as well and asked Tony to look at one of the tractor engines in the barn.

                Loki sat at the end of the porch and kept his eyes on the treeline. He thought he could easily lose himself in the vast greenery. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by a small tap on his left shoulder. When he turned he saw Cooper standing there with a pinched expression.

                “Aunty Nat says you can do magic,” he whispered.

                “She would be right,” he replied with a slight smile.

                “Can I see?” he begged with his wide eyes.

                “Alright, I will entertain you. Tell me, what is your favorite animal?” Loki began.

                “I like hippos. And – and stegosauruses!” he giggled.

                “Hippos and dinosaurs, ehh? How unusual,” Loki waved his hands and a hippo appeared before them. It stood about a foot smaller than they do in nature. Cooper’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

                “Can I touch him? Is he reeeaal?” Cooper dragged out.

                “He is. You could even ride him like a horse,” Loki joked. But Cooper quickly bound over to the hippo and looked to Loki for guidance. He placed his hand on the hippo’s snout and felt it react to his touch.

                “Oh my god!” Cooper squealed and giggled wildly. At that moment Steve and Thor looked up and saw Loki lifting Cooper to sit on the hippo’s back.

                “Umm,” Steve just looked on and Thor laughed. Cooper started riding the hippo across the field and t hen a stegosaurs came out from the forest and followed them while Loki walked behind, hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

                “It has been so long since I’ve seen him play with children I had forgotten how much he enjoyed it,” Thor chuckled.

                “Loki likes kids?” Steve rose his brows.

                “Oh yes. He loves children. He used to love casting spells and illusions for the children of the court when we were on Asgard. He once gave all of them wings so they could fly through the great hall. It was good fun until one of the youngest got stuck on a lamp, but Loki got him down soon enough. I remember another time where he turned the training grounds into an ice pond for skating. Father was quite angry but Loki laughed it off,” Thor recalled.

                “I guess I’ve never seen him with kids before. Should I assume that means he wanted to have kids? Or does still?” Steve investigated.

                “I’m not sure about now, I venture that he does. However, Signe dampened his spirits on such an endeavor. When they had begun courting he was gleeful at the prospect of becoming a father and Signe fed these dreams. When their relationship crumbled she revealed she would have never given him children. She told him no one would want to bare him an heir. I think that might have hurt him more than her true intentions for him from the beginning,” Thor scrunched his face at the memory of Loki clutching his chest as she hurled those insults at him.

                “She sounds like all kinds of terrible,” Steve chimed in, “I can’t believe she fooled him for so long. I mean, Loki is so smart and can tell when he’s being lied to.”

                “It’s because of her he learned to find out when he’s being lied to,” Thor responded.

                They continued to watch Loki amuse Cooper with his illusions. Steve felt himself warm over when he saw Loki hold Cooper’s hand as he carefully rode the hippo through the tall grass.

                “Do you want children, Steven?” Thor asked.

                “I do. But I’m a gay man. It’s a little trickier trying to make that happen,” he observed with a laugh.

                “I suppose that is an obstacle,” he looked off at Loki.

                “But…there’s adoption. Surrogacy. He could still have kids. With me. If he wanted,” Steve blushed.

                “Have you thought about it?” Thor perplexed.

                “Well, a little. Before the serum, even knowing I didn’t like girls, I knew no one would look my way anyhow. But I had always liked the idea of adoption, there were always orphans,” Steve reminisced.

                “Why is my son riding a hippo?!” Clint shouted from an open window.

                Loki and Cooper just broke out in laughter and Laura came out to the field to join them. She looked completely shocked at first but soon feel into a giggle fit when she looked at Clint’s face. He seemed torn between horror and amusement. He knew, logically, that Cooper wasn’t in any danger but the sight was surprising all the same.

                “Oh, calm down. How often is he going to get to ride a hippopotamus through his own backyard?” Laura was still laughing and finished with a snort. Loki rolled his eyes and lifted Cooper from the animal before letting it fade away.

                “He was never in any danger!” Loki shouted back.

                “I know! It was just – weird!” Clint shouted back.

 

                In the barn Tony went to look at the tractor engine when he was interrupted by the grumbling of Nick Fury. Tony had not expected to see him there and just looked at him with annoyance as Nick strode under an overhead lamp.

"Did you design your own lighting for this?" Tony sassed.

"I'm not that dramatic, Stark," Nick deadpanned.

"Really? Because I recall you faking your own death. That just screams 'pay attention to me' if I ever heard it," Tony teased.

"I'm gonna cut to the chase, you need to eliminate Ultron. Get the team all together and fight," Nick expressed.

"Don't know if you noticed, but we're all a little pissed at each other. Or, more accurately, everyone is a little pissed at me," Tony snapped.

"That is not a new dynamic for you to have. Talk to your team. Work. You know they are not going to let that thing take down the planet just to spite you," he droned.

"It's easier said than done, Nick," Tony sighed.

"All things are easier said than done. Literally. All of them. Just do it," Nick shot back.

"Fine. I'll assemble the Avengers and head out to wherever we think he is going to strike next. This isn't going to be easy. We could lose," he revealed.

"Maybe. But dying trying is better than being defeated while you sit on your ass," Nick finished before waltzing out of the barn.

"Can't argue with that exit," Tony said to himself and resigned to gathering everyone and eating the crow he knew he deserved.

 

               It was getting late into the evening with everyone gathered around the large, oak dining room table in Clint's house. Everyone seemed to be calmer than anyone expected. Laura was relishing the full table and Natasha was being more affectionate than anyone had ever seen. She played with the kids and kissed Bruce almost every chance she got. Loki had Cooper following him around all night as Loki would randomly toss magic into the air and leave both the kids briefly hypnotized by the sight. Steve kept his warm thoughts to himself and wondered what Loki would be like with his own kids. That thought inevitably led to ideas of an Uncle Thor grilling in the backyard and Steve started laughing out loud, which resulted in everyone staring at him.

"Something to share, Steve?" Natasha cocked a brow.

"No," he continued to laugh, "Just remembered a joke."

"Well, as funny as a joke from the 30s probably is, I think we should have a chat about what we should do next," Tony interjected.

"Not in front of the kids, Tony," Clint stopped him.

"Fine, powwow downstairs once the kids are tucked in," he announced.

Steve remembered he was sharing a room with Tony and was now dreading going to bed later. Loki and him had been sharing a bed most nights, which Steve had just realized. The idea that he would be sharing a room with Tony knowing Loki was just another room over but unreachable was aggravating on multiple levels. By the time he had collected his thought to refocus on the people around him everyone was getting ready to get ready for the night. Laura and Clint were getting their kids to bed, Natasha and Bruce were going back up to their room to change. Tony puttered around the living room.

"So, you talked to Nick?" Steve began as he sat on the couch.

"Yea. Time to finish this and time for me to stop being so..." Tony trailed off.

"Selfish? Reckless?" Steve started.

"I can demoralize myself well enough of my own, Rogers," he snarked as Thor and Loki joined them in the living room. Loki sat next to Steve and Thor hovered near the window and smirked while looking at his brother. Loki shot him a quick glare and Thor looked away.

"So, Steve. Do we need to worry about anymore threats on your life from the other frozen 40s relic?" Tony mused.

"No. He's good. Or will be. He just needs time and we need to take down HYDRA. Maria sent me a message that Wade checked in from Toronto. They found at least 1 base and Madame Hydra seems to be stationed there for now. Logan also expressed his great displeasure at bunking with Peter and Wade but beyond that there is nothing else to report until they do some more digging," Steve informed.

"After we finish Ultron are we going to have to go to Canada?" Clint asked as he entered the living room followed by Bruce and Natasha.

"Nah, the maple leaves already up there can probably handle it. Worst case we can send up Loki since it will only take him 2 seconds," Tony answered.

"Oh, yes. I'd love to be a second string reinforcement," Loki grumbled and let his head fall back on the couch.

"I think I know where Ultron is going," Bruce interrupted, "Helen Cho is a brilliant scientist in South Korea who has a device called The Cradle. It can create tissue. It can give him a body. He can transfer his consciousness into a near indestructible body with that vibranium he took. I'll call her. We can see where she is with her research and warn her that he could be coming her way."

"I vote we try and beat him to it. Let's go to Seoul," Steve decided with Bruce's information.


	39. More secret, bathroom conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team prepares to head for South Korea to get the cradle form Ultron. Steve and Loki manage to find some alone time before they have to split up.

They were leaving in about an hour and a half. Steve, Natasha, and Clint were heading to Seoul while Thor went off to see Selvig or Asgard. Tony, Bruce, Loki, and Maria were staying behind. Loki wasn’t fond of Steve going off on a mission without him again but he accepted their positions. He did, however, use their current situation to corner Steve in the upstairs master bathroom while other people were getting ready.

“Oh, hi?” Steve smiled as Loki came into the bathroom.

“Hello, darling,” he purred as he pressed Steve back against the wall.

“Are you trying to get frisky before my mission?” he teased and grabbed Loki’s ass with both hands.

“I might be. I get…anxious when you are on missions without me to protect you,” Loki revealed.

“But I have my shield. And Clint and Natasha,” he attempted to soothe.

“Yes, and I am sure they are capable enough. I just…hmmm,” he trailed off, unable to finish his thought or even verbalize his concerns.

“I was thinking, after we take care of Ultron, we could go away for a little while. Maybe just a week or so,” Steve started, “We’ve certainly earned some sort of break.”

“But what about Barnes?” Loki perplexed.

“He – he will come to me when he’s ready. And if I’m not around he knows to go to Sam. Besides, he’s been sort of tracking me anyway. He’d know I was gone and he would know what to do,” Steve breathed, tension falling off his shoulders that he didn’t realize he had.

“Tracking you?” he echoed.

“Yea. He even knew about you. He said you looked like my type,” he blushed and looked down at his feet.

“Your type? Do tell,” Loki snickered.

“Tall. Handsome. Dark hair,” he teased.

“By that same logic Stark would be right up your alley,” Loki half-tested.

“Ugh. No. He’s worse than his father, who was equally inappropriate. And, if I’m honest, I don’t find him to be all that handsome. He lacks…grace,” Steve smiled.

“Are you saying I’m graceful?” he leaned forward and tucked his nose behind Steve’s ear and let his lips linger on his skin.

“Very,” Steve turned his face to kiss Loki again. He brought his hand up to cup the back of Loki’s head, tipping it to allow him more access to Loki’s mouth. His other arm curled around the brunette’s middle to flush their bodies together. Loki’s hands were settled on Steve’s hips and he moaned into his lover’s touch.

“I suppose the only positive thing to arise from your sudden mission is you not being forced to share lodging with Stark,” Loki spoke after breaking their kiss.

“We’ve shared rooms before, Lo,” he snickered.

“He fancies you, surely you aren’t blind to it,” he cocked a brow in amazement that Steve had never noticed.

“He’s like that with everyone,” Steve chided.

“Not everyone. Just you,” Loki demurred, “But you’re mine.” He went back to kissing Steve with furious intensity. He snaked his hands inside Steve’s top and let fingers dance on his firm stomach.

“Yea. Just yours, baby,” he promised before wrapping his arms all the way around and took Loki’s lips against his like they were made for him and him alone. Loki’s kisses soon got demanding and fluid as he pushed his tongue against Steve’s and tasted him. Mint and hints of chocolate; that’s what he always tasted like and to Loki it began to taste like home.

Loki’s kisses, while still demanding, became more gentle and full of silent pleas for affection, full of longing and uncaged desire for the man in his arms. Steve felt all his passion pouring into his own body and became overwhelmed with devotion and rapture and he clung to Loki with newfound desperation. They began pulling at each other’s clothes and let skin touch skin. Both men were without their shirts and pants in minutes with hips grinding into each other.

“Need you,” Steve panted against Loki’s cheek.

“Right here,” Loki breathed into Steve’s neck. He let his fingers dip below the waistband of Steve’s underwear and pushed down his legs until they piled on the floor. His hands lowered to lift Steve up to that his legs were wrapped around Loki’s waist. With chests and hips now flushed together they moved in a fluid motion to feel every inch of one another.

“Lo, please,” Steve begged and clawed at Loki’s back.

“Anything,” he moaned in reply.

“In me. Please. Need you,” Steve was breathing heavily and grabbing at Loki vigorously. He pressed into Steve’s touches and let a hand travel down to the cleft of Steve’s ass. His fingers were magically slick and he ran them from the perineum to tight hole, working one finger in at a time very slowly. Steve was writhing in Loki’s arms and feeling lost in every sensation with hushed moans and pleas.

Loki slicked himself up and slowly pressed himself into Steve. He gasped at the intrusion and wrapped his arms around Loki’s shoulders to still himself. When Loki was fully seated both men groaned against each other’s mouths. Steve was already coming undone when Loki began to thrust into him. They had to be quiet still in the house full of people with thin walls. Even if they had wanted it rough and filthy they couldn’t. But, thankfully, what they needed was deep and emotional, they wanted to draw it out and capture each other’s whimpers. Loki continued to thrust, angling his hips to press against that sweet spot in his lover to bring him to the edge.

“Loki,” Steve whispered, lips dragging across Loki’s neck, “Love you.”

“Love you so much, darling. God - ,” he cut himself off to bite down a deep moan that rose in his chest. Steve began to roll his hips against each of Loki’s thrusts. It wasn’t long before heat coiled in Steve’s stomach and he clenched around the brunette.

“Fuck, Steven – “ he was trying to hold back but didn’t for long as Steve bit down on his lip and ribbons of cum shot out and painted both of their chests. Loki watched Steve’s face twisted in pleasure and fell over the edge himself whispering Steve’s name like a prayer. They pressed their lips back together and held steady for a few minutes against the wall.

“Well, that was the best send-off I’ve ever had,” Steve smiled against Loki.

“I’d rather never send you off anywhere, but this is nice all the same,” Loki sighed.

There was a knocking at the door that interrupted their moment and both men tensed.

“Spangles, you alright in there? You guys leave soon,” Tony announced through the door.

“I’m fine, Tony. I’ll be out in a minute,” Steve groaned. They were both frozen until they heard Tony’s retreating footsteps.

“I’ll leave you to finish getting ready. I suppose I’ll go stay with Darcy until you return. Maybe I’ll make her teach me how to weave,” he frowned slightly as he ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. He could only press his forehead to Loki’s and wish he wasn’t going anywhere.

“You know she’ll teach you how to knit if you ask,” Steve grinned.

“She has tried before,” Loki laughed.

“Go now before I hold you down and not let you leave. Gets harder every time,” Steve pressed.

“You have no idea,” Loki kissed him once more and was gone. Steve turned to look in the mirror and saw the mix of joy and dread on his face. He was worn and weary. He needed a break. They all needed a break. But the world doesn’t stop turning just because the only people who seem capable of defending it are tired.

 

Steve, Clint, and Natasha had been in the air for no more than 1 hour before Steve received a flurry of text messages from Darcy.

**_Darcy_ ** _: Stevie! You broke Sparkles! He used to be my grumpy cat and now he’s a cuddle muffin._

**_Steve_ ** _: What are you talking about?_

**_Darcy_ ** _: Loki, just look at what you’ve done to my broody and antagonistic partner in crime._

                She attached a picture message that showed Loki wearing a dark blue shirt and bundled up on the couch with Milton in his lap. Loki looked practically serene in the image and it warmed Steve through and through. He didn’t think he had ever seen him wear blue before and thought it was a bit fetching. It wasn’t long before Steve recognized the shirt.

**_Steve_ ** _: Is he wearing my shirt?_

**_Darcy_ ** _: he is. He’s even wearing your sleep paints. He’s even just sitting around and smiling for no reason._

**_Steve_ ** _: and this is a bad thing?_

**_Darcy_ ** _: yes. Now I have no one to be endlessly pessimistic with._

**_Steve_ ** _: I want to be sorry for you but I just can’t be._

**_Darcy_ ** _: You should probably also be aware that Pepper now knows about your little pants party with Loki._

**_Steve_ ** _: How?_

**_Darcy_ ** _: Because she is an astute motherfucker._

**_Steve_ ** _: I hate that word, Darc._

**_Darcy_ ** _: Astute?_

**_Steve_ ** _: you’re worse than Lo._

**_Darcy_ ** _: you call him Lo? I love it!_

**_Steve_ ** _: You don’t get to call him that._

**_Darcy_ ** _: But I’m gonna._

**_Steve_ ** _: you might regret it. Ha._

**_Darcy_ ** _: that will be my folly to explore._

**_Steve_ ** _: what is he doing right now?_

**_Darcy_ ** _: he keeps burying his face on the collar of your shirt every few pages as he reads on the couch. I can’t even convince him to go out and trick people with me. He’s just all cute and cozy. Nauseating._

**_Steve_ ** _: I definitely do not feel bad about any of that._

**_Darcy_ ** _: yea yea yea. You miss each other and you’re adorable or whatever. Go do your thing in south korea and come back here._

**_Steve_ ** _: I promise I’m going to come back as soon as possible._

**_Darcy_ ** _: I will not hug him for you._

**_Steve_ ** _: I feel like you probably will._

**_Darcy_ ** _: why am I friends with any of you?_

                Steve smiled to himself and kept looking back at the picture Darcy had sent him. Natasha was staring at him and he had to bite down his smile and looked back to their files on Dr. Cho. Her technology was astounding and he was concerned about what could be done with all of her devices when in the wrong hands.

                “Who were you texting, Steve?” Natasha asked, barely lifting her gaze from the papers in her hands.

                “Just Darcy. Trying to make me laugh,” he sighed.

                “She’s usually good at that. But you need to get your head in the game, soldier. You can have a laugh fest later,” she grinned.

                “Do we know if Ultron is there yet?” Steve moved the conversation forward.

                “I’m not sure but I have a feeling he’s already there and we are going to have to gun it to keep everything under control,” she replied.

               

                By the time they arrived everything was already in chaos. Not only had Ultron managed to create a powerful, synthetic body but the mind stone was placed in his forehead. The only upside to the current state of things were that the Maximoff twins switch sides and wanted to work with the Avengers to stop Ultron. Pietro’s speed and Wanda’s abilities gave them an edge they hadn’t had before, and Wanda knew exactly what Ultron was intending to do. But they needed the cradle and it wasn’t going to be easy to get it.


	40. Man and machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers fight Ultron and take on some new members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys. I'm apologizing in advanced if this chapter feels disjointed or rushed or even just poorly written. When writing through movie storylines i find myself unable to focus much and get really caught up in trying to maintain certain things in the cannon while also wanting to support my plot plans. I'm not overly pleased with this chapter but i'm super excited about the following chapters and what is going to happen there (like i'm so excited!). So i might have rushed some things in my anticipation for what i'm going to be writing. Anyone have similar issues when they are writing their fics but have to write out the plots from films to move the story along to get to your own stuff?

                Steve, Natasha, Wanda, and Pietro were converging on Ultron who was transporting the cradle in a caravan traveling along the interstate. Clint was going to lower Natasha via helicopter and Steve was following on a motorcycle to keep her in his sights. Natasha managed to break into the containers holding the cradle just before Ultron was alerted to her presence. Ultron, along with some other bots he created lift the container containing both Natasha and the cradle to prevent the team from getting their hands on it. And the stone which was still inside.

                “Clint! You got eyes on Widow?” Steve yelled through the com.

                “Negative. But I know she’s in the container their taking towards the train,” Clint explained.

                “We need to re-route him. We know he won’t care about collateral damage and the civilians,” Steve warned.

                A battle quickly escalates in town and Steve is desperate to stop it and save as many people as he can. Ultron has barreled through downtown Seoul with complete disregard for everyone around them. In order to distract the team, he sped up a train and forced it off its tracks and it crashed through the busy streets at breakneck speed. Clint kept his sights on the cradle and Natasha while Steve and Pietro focused on the train. Having no idea how to stop it Steve had to enlist Pietro. Aside from his speed he also had a great deal of strength behind him. He ran around the head of the train as it careened through town to slow it down before it collided into a large building. When he did manage to bring it to a stop they helped everyone off the derailed train. As Wanda surveyed the damage all around them she quickly became aware of just how much more chaos and pain Ultron was going to cause. He wanted to completely eliminate the human race and her quest for revenge was helping him along, it broke her heart.

                “He’s got Natasha,” Clint spoke up through the com. Even though Clint had managed to get his hands on the cradle and was transporting it immediately to the tower.

                “Where would he have taken her?” Steve demanded of the twins.

                “Sokovia. He would have taken her back to the base where he is keeping all of his weapons and technology. Taking her…it was not part of the plan. But I think he will use her as bait for the rest of you,” Wanda sorrowfully explained.

                “Well, they I guess we are all going to walk into a trap because we aren’t leaving her with him,” he replied, “I’m bringing you guys back to New York. We need you to get her back and finally squash Ultron.” The three of them made their way back to New York but Wanda and Pietro were just tearing themselves up inside. Steve could see their anguish and torment.

                “I thought we were going to help people,” Wanda whimpered from where she sat. Steve looked up to her and Pietro took her hand in his.

                “I know you did, sometimes we end up on the wrong side of things when we think we are doing good. I’ve met a lot of people who thought they were helping when all they were really going was hurting. Besides, you legitimately thought Stark was your enemy after what happened to you. You lost everything because people were using his weapons. All that matters now is that you learned from this and we can all work together to fix this,” he looked at Wanda with warmth and understanding and for a few moments she was able to forgive herself, but that feeling was fleeting.

                “What do we do now?” Pietro asked.

                “We all go to Sokovia together. I have a great team and we will get Natasha back while also stopping Ultron. I’ll have Clint call ahead so they know we’re coming and won’t attack as soon as they see you,” Steve offered.

                “They will not want our help,” Pietro countered.

                “They will. We could use all the help we can get. Ultron is a menace unlike any we have ever fought. He’s man and machine in a way that is difficult to wrap my head around. But you guys know any possible weaknesses he has and you know the base. You guys are sort of like our secret weapons,” he pressed.

                “I do not want to be a weapon,” Wanda grunted.

                “That was a poor choice of words. I’m sorry. Neither of you are a weapon. After all of this – we can help you. I promise,” Steve gave them that warm smile that seemed to calm Wanda before and both relaxed into their seats.

                The rest of the ride was tense and quiet. Wanda and Pietro were just holding hands and shivering every few minutes, Steve wished he knew how to comfort them at all but he had no way of understanding how they were feeling at the moment. There were no constants in their lives aside from each other and everything was rather precarious at the moment. Steve was also worrying about Natasha and hoping she wasn’t hurt, or actively _being_ hurt. As soon as they arrived at the tower they went to Tony’s lab to come up with a battle plan.

 

                Bruce and Tony were tinkering with some of Tony’s broken equipment and realized JARVIS had uploaded himself to the internet in order to hide form Ultron’s attack. Tony had been overjoyed to the point of tears at his longtime program and confidant was not lost forever. Bruce was glad as well but was distracted by Natasha’s capture. He was pacing and breathing and trying to focus. The last thing he needed was for the big guy to break out and cause more damage than he already had in the past few days. He was doubting himself and feeling powerless. Tony could tell, he offered as much help as he could but this was out of his area.

                “We got the cradle, where do you want it?” Clint and Steve asked as they pulled it into the lab.

                “Just put it here so I can hook it up to the mainframe,” Tony muttered as he fiddled with some wiring.

                “Is Thor back yet?” Steve inquired before standing off to the side with the twins, who were both cagey and anxious.

                “Loki said he landed on the roof a few minutes ago,” Maria answered as she made her way into the room with Phil and Nick right behind her.

                “Why did he go off to his home planet again?” Tony grumbled.

                “His vision, the one he had in South Africa, it scared him. He saw something that scared him. He had to go to the ‘Water of Sights’ to determine whether or not anything he saw was going to come true,” Maria explained.

                Wanda visibly flinched as Maria spoke and she slowly brought her eyes up to the rest of the group, “I – nothing he saw was real. It was…I was playing with his fear. He saw what he fears the most. I cannot predict the future.”

                “Well, Sabrina, even if it wasn’t true it still freaked him out. And, since it wasn’t true, he will just come back here all bubbly again,” Tony remarked.

                It was then that Thor and Loki entered the room, neither looking particularly pleased. Loki was glowering as he followed Thor whose mouth was tight and jaw locked in place. When Loki glanced up at Steve his gaze softened a bit and Steve gave a small smile.

                “Now that the gods are back we can get on with it,” Tony began.

                “What is she doing here?” Thor interrupted and looked at Wanda. Loki stared at her too but not with any fear or disdain in his eyes, instead he looked curious and thoughtful. She looked back at him and cocked her head to the side and their eyes seemed to be fixed on each other before looking back to the rest of the team.

                “Calm down there, blondie. She’s with us now. No more freaky spells on your brain and he won’t make a fool of himself trying to catch your hammer,” Tony stopped Thor from charging at the twins.

                “So they are allies now?” Thor asked.

                “Yes. They are. They just want to help stop Ultron,” Steve gave.

                “How did you do it?” Thor looked back to Wanda.

                “How did I cast my spell?” she tested quietly.

                “Yes. How did you know? How did you show me the future?” he demanded.

                “I didn’t. I do not know what will come. I played with your fear, I only showed you things that frighten you,” she stammered.

                “But I saw it all in the Water of Sights. Almost all you revealed to me during our last encounter is destined to happen if I do not stop it,” he growled.

                “I – but that’s – I –“ Wanda didn’t know what to say.

                “Thor, what did you see? She could not have predicted our actual futures,” Bruce stepped in.

                “I saw the end of everything. It was Ragnarok and the destruction of Asgard,” Thor began.

                “Maybe, because of what you are, her spell tapped into some weird alien thing and you saw your actual futures,” Maria theorized.

                “No,” Loki seethed, “It is not possible.”

                “What did you see?” Steve asked.

                “I will not speak on it but it certainly will not come to pass,” Loki breathed unsteadily.

                “What are we going to do now? Wade, Peter, and Logan are coming back but it will be a few days. And we need to get to Sokovia now,” Phil put in.

                “Ok, so I have an idea and you all need to get on board with this,” Tony intoned.

                “Umm, that hasn’t work out for us the past few days,” Maria exasperated.

                “No, hear me out. So you know how we thought JARVIS was destroyed by Ultron? It turns out that he wasn’t. He hid himself within the internet and I can upload him again,” Tony announced.

                “How does that help us?” Steve asked.

                “We have the cradle and I want to use it. We can upload JARVIS into a synthetic body and use it to fight Ultron,” he put forward.

                “What?! Are you serious? You want to make another Ultron?” Clint demanded.

                “Not another Ultron. Its JARVIS. There’s nothing to make him all evil and genocidal,” Tony defended.

                “But you cannot be sure that won’t happen,” Wanda spoke up.

                “Its JARVIS!” he continued.

                “No, we can’t let you. I’m sorry, Tony,” Steve glared.

                “Then it’s me who is sorry,” Tony tensed as he booted up the cradle and initiated the necessary sequence to upload JARVIS.

                “Stop!” Pietro shouted as he moved towards the cradle, but Thor moved forward and blocked him despite the speed. Maria moved towards Tony but the cradle was already working and the body nearly complete.

                “We don’t want to fight you, Tony. Turn it off!” Steve warned. Loki was barreling forward but Thor stopped him as well and they fought in the center of the lab.

                “Why are you on his side?!” Loki hissed at Thor.

                “Because I saw it in the water. It has to happen,” he pushed and flung Loki back against the wall. Clint had managed to unhook the cradle but the body was complete and JARVIS uploaded. Nothing moved. Everything was silent and still. Frozen and poised to strike everyone looked on at the motionless body before them. Thor growled and began to swing his hammer.

                “Thor, no!” Loki shouted and suddenly the room was full of lightning.

                Everyone stilled themselves as they watched Thor stand over the cradle harnessing lightning into the vessel. But after not more than a few more seconds the cradle erupted and sent Thor flying to the ground. The top burst open and out crawled a humanoid looking man with red and silver skin. The team stood and watched the man move and steady himself. However, he flung himself at Thor in a stance of attack but Thor quickly deflected him and flung him backwards through the lab. Before crashing into the window the man came to a complete stop and hovered. Steve grabbed his shield and jumped down to fight but Thor held out a hand to halt him.   

                The man remained hovering by the window and seemed to gaze out on the city skyline. Thor placed down his hammer and walked towards him, the rest of the team followed tentatively before he turned and faced them.

                “I am sorry. That was…odd. I did not intend to make you feel threatened,” he said.

                “You – you created this?” Steve pressed while stepping forward.

                “You don’t understand. I had a vision that a whirlpool sucked all hope of life and at its center was that, the mind stone,” Thor explained.

                “And why did you bring it here?” Loki demanded.

                “Because Stark was right. We cannot defeat Ultron alone. We need him,” Thor looked back at his creation who now dawned a similar cape hanging from his shoulders.

                “He sounds like JARVIS,” Maria put in.

                “We reconfigured JARVIS to make something new. It makes sense that he would sound like him…” Tony trailed off as he took in the man before him who was human and machine in every sense of the word.

                “What are you then? Are you like Ultron?” Steve asked.

                “No. I am not a child of Ultron. I am not man. I am not machine. I just am. I, unlike Ultron, am on the side of life and aim to protect what he wishes to eliminate,” he further explained.

                “How can we really trust you are on our side. I looked into the stone and saw annihilation,” Wanda furrowed her brow.

                “Look again,” he shot.

                “So what will you do?” Bruce inquired.

                The strange man was silent for a moment as he pondered this, “I do not want to destroy Ultron. He is unique and could be off use. But he is in pain and that will roll across the earth in a destructive wave that will take out everything in his path. For the good of all he must be destroyed. We must go to Sokovia and we need to act now because not a single one of us can do it without the rest”

                “Can we trust you? Can we really?” Loki asked.

                “I do not know. There is no way for me to convey any sense of trust to any of you. I am nothing like Ultron but also nothing like you’ve ever seen. All we can do is work together,” he replied and turned around. Thor’s hammer was still sitting on the table. With great ease he lifted it and handed it to Thor before leaving the room. Everyone looked flabbergasted and Thor grinned before following.

                “Ok then…5 minutes and we roll out. Loki, can you go get Sam?” Steve looked over to Loki who was eerily calm.

                “Yes, it will be but a moment,” and Loki was gone.

                “I’ll call Rhodey and he will meet us in his War Machine suit,” Tony added.

                “Alright, let’s get ready then,” Steve ordered and everyone got to work.

 

                As soon as everyone has arrived in Sokovia they find out that Ultron has used his remaining vibranium along with the leftover Chitari anti-gravity technology to construct an elaborate machine designed to lift the city out of the sky. He also had dozens upon dozens of other suits flying around the city that the team would have to fight off. Stark, along with his new program FRIDAY alert Fury to the events and they send a helicarrier with Hill at the helm and Rhodey ready to go. Bruce left the team right away to find Natasha. She had been locked in a steel cell outside of one of Ultron’s labs.

                “The metal is too strong, Bruce. We can’t break it,” she lamented.

                “I can get you out if I become Hulk. You know he can,” he grimaced.

                “Do it, we need to get out there and help them,” she begged.

                “What if – what if I hurt you?” he asked in a hushed tone.

                “You won’t,” she reached her hand through the bars and took his hand in hers. She let her fingers brush across his knuckles. He took a deep breath, stood back, and he let the Hulk out. He then ripped the cage open and ran off to join the others with Natasha close behind.

                The machine to lift the city had already been activated and everyone was rushing to move citizens onto the helicarrier while fighting the Ultron drones. Loki and Thor moved almost as a single unit fighting every threat that approached them. Wanda and Pietro split up to fight more drones one-by-one. Steve wielded his shield as he usually did while Tony, Sam, and Rhodey shot more out of the sky. Maria was positioned on the helicarrier with Fury who were loading it up with as many people as they could. Clint and Natasha joined each other on the ground to continue the fight while also guiding people in the right direction. With the city already floating things were becoming increasingly more dire. If they could not lower in slowly or destroy the mass entirely then it would crashed back into the earth with enough force to potentially cause mass extinction.

                “Now I have all of you right where I want you, fighting all of me,” Ultron hovered above all of them in the town center at the core of Ultron’s machine.

                “You won’t win,” Steve spat.

                “Of course I will,” he scoffed and flew towards the man now dubbed Vision. Vision was thrown back against the wall but was back in the air within seconds and careening towards Ultron. Using the stone in his forehead he began to shoot a strong beam of light that hurt Ultron and forced him out of the building. Now joined by Tony using his laser cannons and Thor using his hammer that battered him with energy and heat until his body began to buckle and fall apart. Then the Hulk stepped forward and hit him so hard he flew across the city. Clint, followed by Wanda and Pietro, made their way to that area.

                When they arrived Clint spotted a child who had been separated from everyone. Before he can safely remove him one of Ultron’s drones takes over the jet and begins to fire at them. Wanda watches and tried to intervene but Pietro gets there first. He ran so quickly around Clint and the boy that his body took each and every bullet that left the jet. Clint watched in dismay as Pietro fell dead to the ground. Wanda was so overcome with grief and heartbreak that she marched to the temporarily fallen Ultron and mustered every ounce of magic she had to destroy his body in one fail swoop. Ultron, however, managed to move his consciousness into another drone before departing the scene and another deactivated his contraption that would send the city hurtling back towards earth.

                “We need to go,” Clint yelled towards Wanda. He grabbed her by the elbow and they sprinted with the boy to the helicarrier.

                “Where is everyone?” Steve hollered through the coms.

                “The ship,” Natasha, Loki, Sam, and Tony replied.

                “Me and Wanda are nearly there,” Clint announced back.

                “Where’s Pietro and Bruce?” Steve pushed.

                “Pietro…is dead. He was shot saving me and this kid. He took every hit,” Clint explained.

                Everyone was silent for a moment before Natasha spoke up, “Bruce climbed into the jet and he took off. I don’t know where to.”

                “Rhodey is in the sky,” Tony answered solemnly.

                “Vision followed he last Ultron drone off the island and into the woods,” Sam chirped.

                “What do you need us to do now, Tony?” Steve communicated.

                “Thor, you remember what to do?” Tony asked.

                “I am ready. At your signal I will strike,” he answered. At that moment the city began to fall out of the sky. Tony flew beneath it and blasted a cannon up the core, heating it and weakening the overall structure.

                “Now Thor!” Tony yelled and Thor swung his hammer down with all his strength and the ground shook. Suddenly the city was breaking apart into smaller pieces that could safely land back into the nearby lake without causing further destruction. Steve stood on the edge of the helicarrier with the rest of his team and the other citizens watching the giant mass fall away, Thor and Tony flying back out of it.

                “Well, congratulations, Thor. You destroyed an entire city. Mother would be proud,” Loki whispered into the com.

                “It was a necessary blow, brother,” Thor bemoaned.

                “Of which I am aware. Should you ever regale her with tales of this event I am sure she would be rather impressed,” Loki proclaimed.

                “You’re not messing with him are you?” Steve looked at Loki with a quizzical expression.

                “I am not. He has saved your planet. Again. I wonder how Midgard will fare should he ever return to Asgard permanently,” Loki mused as he looked up in to the sky.

                “Let’s get everyone…I guess we can’t say home. There’s no home. But let’s get them out of the air and we can figure this all out. Thor? Find Vision?” Steve said into the com.

                “I will find him,” Thor said back and flew off in the direction they went earlier.

                “Ya know, if Leshner wasn’t such an evil dickbag he probably could’ve taken care of this in like 2 minutes,” Tony joked trying to lighten the mood. Everyone just stared at him incredulously and he sank back to a different part of the air craft.

                “Where will everyone go?” Wanda looked to Steve.

                “We can find a place for them. I promise,” he soothed, “Besides, Tony has enough money to buy all of these people new places to live until they can get their lives in order.”

                “Are you volunteering my bank account, Rogers?” Tony bellowed into the com.

                “Of course I am,” he grinned in reply.

                After Vision confirmed the final death of Ultron and his ultimate destruction, ensuring he could not return, the team, sans Bruce, went back to New York as the newly rebuilt SHIELD found places for all the citizens of Sokovia. A new SHIELD facility was erected in upstate New York, the entire team gathered to understand what their next action would be.


	41. Team additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Ultron has been defeated the team has to re-group and figure out what they plan to do next. Steve and Loki finally get some more alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is the first step into the plot line that i'm super excited about.

                “Banner is in the fray,” Fury started, “He left Sokovia by jet and has gone almost completely radio silent. Beyond what he told Romanoff about fearing his destructive capabilities we have no way of knowing what he plans or where he is headed.”

                “Is there no way to track him with the jet?” Steve asked.

                “Well, yes. But he basically disappears over the middle of the ocean, which can’t be right. I think he messed with the tracking system to throw us off his tail,” Tony explained.

                “But what if he crashed it into the ocean? What if he’s dead?” Natasha questioned, voice an even monotone.

                “He wouldn’t do that,” Tony reassured.

                Loki watched everyone talk before walking out of the room to fetch Bruce’s glasses from his old lab. Using the spell he previously executed to find Bucky he determined Bruce’s whereabouts. He couldn’t decide whether or not to tell Natasha, or even Steve. If Bruce left, then he left because he needed to. He knew what it was like to flee when you felt yourself to be more dangerous than anything else, when he dropped from the Bifrost that was essentially what Bruce is doing now and he understood why he would leave. Loki decided to leave it alone for now but kept the map to Bruce tucked away in his pocket. When he rejoined the group he said his farewell to Clint who decided to retire to be with his family. He would be in touch but for now he needed distance.

                Vision, Wanda, and Sam were becoming permanent members of the Avengers. Fury also extended a spot to Loki but he decided he’d rather work as an ally than to permanently be a member. He would allow himself to be tethered to Steve, no one else. Wade, of course, was not exactly pleased.

                “Excuse me, Mr. Bird-man gets an invitation but I don’t? I am wounded,” Wade dramatized.

                “Hey, if one bird-man leaves another needs to step in,” Sam countered with a chuckle.

                “You guys are the absolute worst,” he groaned and sank into one of the chairs.

                “What did you guys gather in Toronto?” Steve redirected.

                “Weeeellll, aside from a run-of-the-mill HYDRA base? Madame Hydra seems super jazzed about trying to make more of you. Or me. I’m not sure what she’s going for here since that Simpson dude didn’t exactly pan out. Called in some friends about that, bee-tee-dubs,” he rattled off.

                “You called in _friends_?” Tony leaned forward.

                “Sure. Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, all the New York vigilantes who are so often snubbed, unlike Peter and myself,” he drawled.

                “Wait, who?” Steve perplexed.

                “Ok, so Daredevil is this guy who lives in Hell’s Kitchen, sort of like a super awesome ninja. Jessica is basically you with a drinking problem and a filthy mouth. Luke is black you. Well, not _Black you._ He’s basically indestructible and I’m not sure how _,”_ Wade laughed.

                “Umm….” Steve wasn’t sure how to respond.

                “Finally, we needed another black dude. Bad enough there’s only 3 girls. And whatever Vision is. Diversity hiring should really be SHIELD’s new top priority,” Sam inserted.

                “Why would you call them in?” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

                “Turns out they had run ins with that Simpson guy before HYDRA brought him in. He had been given that drug you found in his system and wreaked quite a bit of havoc before Jessica nearly killed him. I decided branching out was the best option with you guys all the way out in whatever Slavic nation needed rescuing from Starks death-bot,” Wade explained.

                “Sokovia. We sent you there for like a week,” Maria twisted her face in confusion.

                “Oh yea! Totes forgot. All I can remember is Peter’s sweet buns keeping me company,” he propped his feet up on the table.

                “Anyway, do you know anything about those people?” Tony asked Fury.

                “We do, actually. Daredevil, aka Matt Murdock, is a lawyer who freelances as a vigilante, like Wade said. He’s blind but his other senses are enhanced to near superhuman sensitivity. He can technically see via sound or smell. He also developed echolocation. He’s a bit of a smart mouth but decent and professional. Jessica, on the other hand, is a foul mouthed private investigator who manages to piss off more people than Wade. Her family was killed in a car accident wherein their car crashed into military convoy that was carrying radioactive chemicals. Instead of getting life-ending cancer from contact with the substance she developed superhuman strength and endurance, and she can sort of fly. Or jump really high and far, depending on how you look at it. Luke Cage, her husband, is also enhanced. He acquired his abilities thanks to an experimental cell regeneration procedure that he volunteered for while serving time in prison. We don’t know how exactly but this experiment gave him super strength and a healing factor nearly as good as Wade’s. And his skin is unbreakable. Can’t even give him a flu shot,” Fury revealed.

                “Wow,” Sam breathed.

                “Right? They’re the best,” Wade sighed.

                “Well, they all sound just _super_ fantastic, but how are they going to help us?” Tony scowled.

                “They sound like they could be incredibly helpful in any number of situations,” Steve delivered, “What’s your aversion to them?” He was giving Tony a pointed look that demanded an explanation.

                “I just don’t know how I feel about bringing more people on. I’m still recovering from letting that and that join,” he gestured to both Wade and Loki. Loki just rolled his eyes while Wade threw his head back and whistled loudly.

                “While this has all been fascinatin’, I’m gonna go pick Petey up from class. Such a nerdy little spider,” Wade rose from his seat and skipped towards the exit. Steve just smiled and turned back towards Tony and Fury.

                “I say we have them come in and try some training exercises with us, if they would like. I mean, I’d love to see someone like Cage fight Thor or Loki if he really is indestructible,” Steve noted.

                “I’ll have Hill contact them and see what we can do. For now, I just want to focus on training Wanda and Vision to work with us. Dr. Cho is also coming on our team to work with Stark. She will be invaluable until Banner comes back,” Fury answered.

                “Alright. We can do that. I’m gonna head back to my apartment for now and gather some things before rejoining everyone here,” Steve announced.

                “Rogers, you know you can take a small break. There’s no immediate threats right now and with Barnes still on the run you’ve been stressed. I think we should all take a little reprieve before diving back into training right away,” Fury expressed to the entire team around him.

                “Really? You’re giving us all a vacation?” Tony gave him a blank stare.

                “I am, in fact. Especially you, Mr. I Build Sapient Death Robots,” he droned.

                Steve, Sam, Thor, and Loki all walked out of the meeting space and relaxed. Sam told them all he was heading back to D.C. since Darcy was waiting there for him. Thor was going to head back to New Mexico to be with Jane while she worked. He intended to research more on the infinity stones and help Jane further her work on interdimensional travel. Steve, however, intended to spend the next few days in bed with Loki. As soon as they were out of sight and ear shot Steve shoved Loki roughly up against the nearest wall.

                “I really, really think we should take up that vacation offer,” he spoke quietly into Loki’s ear before lightly ghosting his lips over his skin.

                “I agree, love. Shall I take us to Brooklyn?” he pulled Steve’s hips against his own.

                “Please,” he grinned and both disappeared from the corridor before appearing in the apartment. Loki was pulling off Steve’s shirt before he had even steadied himself. Steve just relaxed and let his lover strip him in their living room.

                “Watching you fight was as enjoyable as ever,” he purred while his fingers tugged at Steve’s fly and eased the pants down.

                “I could say the same about you,” he breathed and pushed Loki backwards toward the kitchen counter. He let Loki settle back against it and let his hands smooth the shirt up and off Loki’s shoulders. Steve then leaned down and kissed down Loki’s neck and let his lips glide across the brunette’s collar bone.

                “Whenever I watch you in the field, moving with such power, I cannot decide whether or not I want you to dominate me or dominate you myself,” Loki growled as Steve bit down on his neck.

                “I don’t know, I sure love fucking you. But I also love it when you fuck me. I also intend to keep you all to myself for the next few days so we can do everything,” he moaned and began to rut up against Loki’s hips.

                “Promise?” he hissed as he felt their hard cocks rub against each other, Steve’s hand rubbing over his sensitive tip through his boxers.

                “God, yes. Now stay still while I suck you off,” he preened and dropped to his knees. Loki stared down at him and watched the familiar blush creep over the blonde’s cheeks. No matter how aroused and comfortable he was with his partner he was always going to be a bit bashful even when overwhelmed with sexual desire. Steve let his nose run down the length of Loki’s erection through the soft fabric before tugging the underwear down by the waistband with his teeth. As soon as Loki’s cock sprung forward and flushed up against his taut stomach Steve made quick work to lick from base to tip, sending s shiver up Loki’s spine.

                Steve took the tip in his mouth and slowly worked his lips and tongue down the shaft until his face was buried against Loki’s hips. He felt the head pressed gently against the back of his throat and swallowed. Loki let out a guttural moan and grasped at Steve’s hair, tugging on it slightly as Steve began to bob.

                “Steven – its like you were made for this. Fuck,” he bit his lip and help his hips still. Steve continued to run his tongue up the underside of his lover’s cock and then fondled his balls, rolling them slowly between his fingers and letting fingers graze the perineum. His other hand grabbed Loki’s hips and encouraged small thrusts into his mouth. Steve was reluctant to admit it but he enjoyed Loki fucking into his mouth and he was excited to explore more of their bodies together and find all the things they each loved. He came off Loki’s cock with an obscene pop and stroked it roughly with his free hand.

                “Mmmm, don’t know if my mouth was made for it but you taste so good don’t think I can stop,” he glanced up at Loki who was flushed and breathing heavily.

                “God, you are the picture of debauchery and I wish I could look at you like this every day,” Loki groaned and felt lust wash over him.

                “You could. Move in with me. Live here. I want to wake up with you every morning,” Steve revealed before diving back down on Loki’s cock. Along with the lust Loki was now being taken over by another feeling that swelled up in his chest. He would give anything to wake up with Steve every morning and crawl into bed with him every night. He wanted Steve every second of the day and felt that familiar warmth settle in his stomach and his orgasm was fast approaching.

                “Yes, Steven. Yes…” he trailed off as he was about to come. He pulled out of Steve’s mouth quickly and found himself coming all over Steve’s chest, some semen landing on his chin. The blonde merely smiled and rose to standing, but Loki wasted no time pushing him back against the wall and began to lick his release off Steve’s jaw, neck, and chest. Steve arched up against Loki’s tongue and moaned wantonly as he watched his lover lick him clean.      

                “Oh, Lo. You look – just- so perfect,” he stammered. Loki stepped back and dove for Steve’s mouth, lips and tongues sliding against each other. Hands were grabbing every inch of bare flesh. Steve then swiftly turned Loki around so he was facing the wall, body pressed firmly up against it. Steve let his hard cock glide up and down the cleft of his ass.

                “You feel so good, baby. Can I fuck you? Please, Lo?” Steve begged as he separated Loki’s cheeks with his hands and teased his tight hole.

                “I would be furious if you didn’t,” he breathed and rolled his hips back against Steve’s thick fingers that briefly breached his rim. Loki quickly waved his hand and handed a bottle of lube to Steve and let his forehead press against the wall. Steve slicked up his fingers and pushed in two fingers quickly and Loki gasped, enjoying every bit of the intrusion. He scissored quickly before adding a third finger. He was worked up and impatient, but wanted Loki fully prepped before thrusting into him. He lined his cock up right after pulling his fingers from his lover and bit down on the back of his shoulder before easing himself inside.

                “So tight,” Steve grunted into the back of Loki’s neck and began to pound him roughly against the wall. Loki was moaning and clawing at the smooth surface as Steve fucked him.

                “Harder,” Loki demanded while arching his hips to take in even more of Steve’s cock.

                “If I go any harder we might dent the wall,” he groaned while tightening his grip on Loki’s hips to thrust into him with more accuracy, aiming for his prostate, he wanted to bring Loki to orgasm a second time before he let himself come.

                “Good, I’d love nothing more than to topple this structure with our love making,” he stifled his scream as soon as Steve drove harder and hit that bundle of nerves. Loki saw stars and felt himself tipping over the edge again, his cock now oversensitive and hard was trapped between his stomach and the smooth surface of the wall and the conflicting sensations drove him wild. As soon as Steve brought his lips to the back of Loki’s neck again and started dragging his teeth along the warm flesh Loki shivered. He wanted Steve to bit down on the back of his neck so hard that he drew blood. It seemed as though Steve was having similar thoughts as he quickly bit down hard right where Loki’s neck met his shoulder and held Loki’s hips still. Loki screamed and came fast, his semen coating the wall in front of him. As he did he clenched around Steve’s cock buried deep in his ass and Steve began to fuck him erratically and with more speed before screaming out himself, painting the inside of his lover with his cum.

                Both were breathing heavily and remained stationary as their weight settle against the wall that definitely had a bit of a dent in it and a cracked surface where Loki’s hands had been. Steve let his fingers gently dance down Loki’s side before pulling out and turning Loki around to face him. They smiled lazily at one another and kissed each other with softness and affection.

                “We should get cleaned up, I think we both have semen all over us,” Steve laughed.

                “Mmm, yes. A warm shower and a nap would be divine. Are you hungry, love?” Loki breathed as he peppered light kisses along Steve’s cheeks and nose.

                “I could eat. Let’s order in and eat in bed. We can get Chinese and watch a movie,” Steve suggested while brushing Loki’s hair behind his ear.

                “Sounds perfect. You might need to carry me though, I believe you have drained me quite expertly,” he teased. Steve just smiled and lifted him into his arms. They took and long and lazy shower where they cleaned each other with gentle touches and lingering kisses before not even bothering to get dressed as they climbed into bed. Steve only dawned sleeping pants to get their food order and quickly stripped them off before joining Loki back in bed. They watched a scary movie as they devoured the mass quantity of food they ordered. Loki slid behind Steve and tucked him into his chest before the both fell asleep, exhausted from the previous days’ battles and their sexual encounter. Milton ran around their feet a few times before he eventually took up residence on Steve’s pillow since he had commandeered Loki’s chest.


	42. Phone calls from gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets an important call from Thor and they have to make some travel plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it begins!

                The next morning Steve woke up to his phone’s constant ringing. He blindly reached out for it while Loki grumbled next to him. It had been ringing for almost a solid minute before Steve finally answered it.

                “Hello?” he rasped.

                _“Steven? Is my brother with you?_ ” Thor asked.

                “Yea, hold on,” he mumbled before shoving the phone in Loki’s face and burying his own face back into Loki’s rib cage.

                “Yes, Thor?” he yawned.

                “ _Brother, you must come to New Mexico to speak with Jane. I have received some troubling news from Heimdall and we might need to leave for Asgard,_ ” he explained.

                “Why would we need to go to Asgard?” Loki perplexed as he suddenly became more awake.

                “ _Laufrey has threatened mother and Heimdall fears father is approaching Odinsleep. Besides, we need to look into the whereabouts of the other infinity stones. Mother would be the first person to know such information_ ,” he replied.

                “Why would he threaten our mother?” Loki growled.

                “ _He must suspect Odinsleep is coming as well and might make a play for the throne even though Baldr remains. Heimdall has suggested our presence to form a treaty. The court at Vanaheim will join us as well, possibly several other realms will appear_ ,” Thor prattled on.

                “Fine. I will meet you at Jane’s lab as soon as I am ready. Will Jane be accompanying us to Asgard?” Loki sought.

                “ _She will. I think she will be incredibly useful when researching the stones and she also wishes to collect her own data_ ,” he answered.

                “How long do you think we will be gone?” Loki demanded, he did not want to be apart from Steven at all, certainly not so soon after they had finished such a battle. He furrowed his brow and let his head fall back against the headboard with a heavy thud.  

                “ _Perhaps a fortnight, less if we can come to quick agreements_ ,” he processed. Loki did not like that timeframe one bit.

                “I’ll see you soon,” he hung up and squeezed his eyes shut.

                “What’s wrong, Lo?” Steve asked with concern washing over his face. He sat up and pressed his face into Loki’s neck and nuzzled him briefly.

                “I have to go to Asgard. I might be gone for nearly two weeks time and I wish not to be apart from you, however, the situation requires my attention and presence,” Loki revealed.

                Steve furrowed his brow in kind and felt his chest tighten. They could certainly handle being apart for just two weeks but neither had any desire to be separate. Steve could fill his time up but would worry about Loki being, literally, millions of miles away. But then he remembered Jane, “Wait, is Jane going?”

                “Yes. She will accompany Thor and conduct research on the stones as well as her own work,” Loki sighed.

                “Would – could I come too?” Steve tested. Loki hadn’t mentioned it and now Steve was afraid Loki didn’t want him to come. Maybe he was embarrassed of Steve.

                “You would want to join me?” Loki twisted his face towards Steve with an expression that Steve couldn’t exactly place, perhaps something akin to hopeful.

                “Of course. I don’t want to be away from you for that long and Fury told me to take time off anyway. Do you not want me to go? I don’t have to if you don’t want – “

                Loki interrupted Steve’s panicked ramble with a firm kiss before rolling him onto his back. Loki’s entire body rested above Steve’s and he nearly engulfed him. Loki took Steve’s lower lip between his teeth and slotted his hips between Steve’s legs, “I would love nothing more than you to come with me to Asgard.”

                Flushed and relieved, “Really? You wouldn’t be embarrassed of me?”

                “What is there to be embarrassed about? You’re a warrior of Midgard who has, for some reason, taken me into his bed,” Loki laughed.

                “Would I meet…your mom?” Steve looked up into Loki’s eyes.

                “You would. She would very much like to know you,” he smiled.

                “I suppose we should tell Thor I’m coming,” Steve bit his lower lip, teeth grazing over where Loki had bit him before.

                “We should. But whatever will we tell Jane about you joining us?” Loki mused as he let his fingers trail down Steve’s bare chest to his waist before sliding one hand to grab his hip bone and give it a light squeeze.

                “I suppose I’m not going to be helping her with science…” he trailed off and pulled Loki deeper between his legs, forcing Loki onto his elbow with their faces only a breath away.

                “You can simply represent Midgard as an ambassador. You will be helping to encourage Midgard and Asgard relations. You have already wooed a member of their court into your arms,” he brought his lips back down to Steve’s and kissed him deeply.

                “Brilliant,” he smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth to invite Loki’s tongue.

                “As much as I would like to continue this so I can ravish you, we have to get to New Mexico. After that I intend to have you,” Loki groaned against Steve’s lips and reluctantly pulled away, “I hate to ask you to get dressed but I don’t want Jane to get any ideas if we arrive in the nude.”

                Steve just laughed and climbed out of bed. Loki just sat back and watched him move around the room and rifled through his drawers for clothes. He flexed and bent plenty to give Loki a fairly tame show that he thoroughly enjoyed all the same.

                “Mmmm, I cannot wait to bend you over my writing desk on Asgard,” he breathed, eyes blown dark.

                “Put it away, tiger. Gotta go see your brother,” Steve laughed. Loki rolled his eyes and begrudgingly got dressed himself. After a few minutes giving each other lazy kisses Loki took them to New Mexico.

 

                Jane and Thor were standing in her lab as she poured over her most recent findings. She had dozens of books, mostly mythology, some on astrophysics, and even more studies and journals. There were at least 4 cups of half drank coffee in various places around the room. Thor always enjoyed watching her study even if it meant she didn’t say a word to him for more than 20 minutes at a time. It was her passion that initially attracted him to her anyway. He had been with many women who were powerful and strong, but never held his attention for very long. Jane, however, had kept him captivated for the past 5 years, even when they were apart for 2 of them she was all he thought about.

                “You have been over that same chapter twice; you should take a break. I can make you some fresh coffee,” Thor offered as he hovered behind her. He let his hands settle on her hips and she broke away from her book to relax into his touch.

                “Fine. Yes. You’re right. I can learn more once we are back on Asgard anyway,” she sighed.

                “You are not still nervous, are you?” he smiled down at her.

                “Of course I am. Last time I was there I nearly died and so did Loki. Plus, the light treason we committed,” she reminded.

                “All was forgiven and you will be more than safe this time,” he soothed and let his fingers twirl in her hair, which had fallen out of the knot she pulled it up in earlier.

                “I suppose I’ll be in the library most of the time anyway,” she relented.

                “You look so cute when you’re worked up. Like a rabbit,” he teased. True to form she wrinkled her nose and turned to look up at him. Just as she rose up on her toes to kiss him Loki and Steve appeared in the room.

                “We are not interrupting anything, are we?” Loki smirked.

                “No, not yet, anyway,” Thor rolled his eyes and Steve stifled a blush. He suspected both had walked in on each other in extremely compromising positions many times over.

                “Hi, Steve. What are you doing here?” Jane greeted.

                “Oh, umm, I’ll be joining you guys when you go to Asgard,” he answered.

                “Will he?” Thor gave a cheeky grin.

                “Yes. It is high time we started having Midgardian representation on Asgard giving support. Given that Steven would be considered a warrior by their standards he would be the most suitable choice for such an endeavor,” Loki explained.

                “Quite clever, brother,” Thor continued to give them both that knowing smile which Jane entirely overlooked.

                “Well, it’ll be nice to have someone else from earth on the trip. I don’t suppose you have any background in science so that I can come to you for help,” she said while looking back down at her research. Thor quickly pulled it back out of her hands and picked up.

                “Can’t say I’ve ever been great at science. So much changed between my last high school class and now that it all seems like science fiction,” Steve shrugged.

                “Hmm, all the same, it’ll be nice to have you there,” she chirped.

                “Actually, I have a possible solution to your conundrum, Jane,” Loki began, “If he agrees, Banner could come as well.”

                “You know where Bruce is?” Steve stared at Loki with complete shock.

                “I do…I used the same spell to find him that I did Barnes. I know he wants to be left alone because he doesn’t feel it is safe to be around anyone. He cannot trust himself. But, on Asgard, even if he does become the Hulk we are all more than capable of subduing him,” he put forward.

                “Bruce would be tremendously helpful,” Jane murmured.

                “I would love if we could assure Banner that he is not a threat,” Thor added.

                “Are you mad that I withheld his location?” Loki asked of Steve.

                “No, I guess not. When I ran after my panic attack he understood and this is sort of the same thing. I get why he needs his space. But Natasha worries. I can tell it’s killing her,” he assured Loki.

                “I had every intention of telling her where he was. She, more than anyone, would have been the most likely to leave him alone,” Loki remarked.

                “Ok. Well, you should go ask him then. If you really think it will help him then we should try,” Steve agreed.

                “Yes, ask friend Banner. We will keep it our secret,” Thor winked.

                “Back in a tick, then,” and Loki was gone.

               

                Bruce was sitting in a ramshackled house in southern New Zealand. There wasn’t much to it, a couch, a small table, an ice box and a bookshelf with books. He was in a daze most of the time and looked out at the fields when he wasn’t sleeping or taking long walks.

                “Hello, Bruce,” Loki announced as he shimmered into view in the middle of the room.

                “What the hell?” Bruce stood, suddenly panicked.

                “Calm down, no one knows where I am. Or where you are. I just wanted to chat,” he said playfully.

                “You expect me to believe that no one is tracking you?” Bruce shot.

                “Not even one of Stark’s nicest gadgets can override my abilities. You know that,” Loki sighed as he took in the space.

                “What do you want?” he breathed out as he closed his eyes and settle back onto the threadbare couch.

                “I want to make you an offer,” Loki began.

                “What could you possibly offer me?” Bruce replied.

                “Protection. Safety. Reassurance. Science. Any number of things that I know would ease your worries,” he sat next to him.

                “You can’t really offer me any sort of protection or safety. No one is safe around me. Not even you, if I am recalling that you-shaped hole in the floor I made,” he grimaced.

                “And I suppose you thought that wasn’t me allowing myself to be captured?” Loki laughed, “Dr. Banner, even the Hulk cannot destroy me. I knew what I needed and you were the easiest solution.”

                “What are you trying to tell me? Just get to the point so you can leave,” he began to seethe.

                “Right. Thor, Jane, and I are travelling to Asgard soon. I have political matters to attend to and Jane is going to be researching the stones as well as collect data for her own work. I believe you would benefit from joining us. Jane would certainly love the help,” he explained.

                “How would I benefit from that at all?” Bruce shot back.

                “Because you do not feel anyone is safe around you. You believe you could become the Hulk at the drop of a hat and destroy everything in your path. In Asgard you would hold no such threat. I believe you could learn to realize you have more control than you presume in an environment where you are no threat at all, unless you believe the Hulk could take down an entire Asgardian army,” Loki offered.

                Bruce just stared at him as he processed that information. Loki wasn’t wrong. The Hulk wouldn’t kill anyone in Asgard. People could be safe around him there. And he would have opportunities to study something from another planet, he would be a fool to turn that down, “When do we leave?”

                “Fantastic. I am glad you have agreed to join us. I will fetch you within the next day or so. Do not worry about packing anything, all your needs will be attended to,” Loki beamed.

                “You promise I won’t hurt anyone?” he whispered.

                “I swear. If they can hold me there then they can certainly hold you,” Loki attempted to ease his fears.

                “Ok. It’ll be a learning experience at the very least,” he relaxed.

                “I’ll be off then. See you soon,” and with that, Loki was gone.

 

                “Banner agrees,” Loki spoke as soon as he was back in the lab.

                “Great!” Jane smiled.

                “Good, then we can tell the rest of the team we’re leaving and get to it,” Steve finished.

                “Stark is going to work himself into a tizzy when I tell him that we’re leaving. That will be my favorite part,” Loki chuckled.

                “You tease him too much,” Thor chided.

                “As if he doesn’t have it coming,” Loki cocked his head.

                “Just be nice,” Steve sighed, “And we can keep the bit about Bruce to ourselves.”


	43. Trips to other planets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor, Loki, Jane, Steve, and Bruce head off to Asgard.

                The team was gathered in the common room of Tony’s tower. Tony was going over some paper work with Pepper while Wanda talked with Vision. Maria was sitting with Natasha, Sam, and Darcy as Thor, Jane, Loki, and Steve entered the room. Peter and Wade entered form the kitchen and Logan followed.

                “I’d like everyone to gather around for a minute,” Steve announced. Tony looked up confused, ready to make a remark, while everyone else just fell in line and waited for him to speak, “Thor and Loki need to go back to Asgard for a few weeks. Not more than 2 from my general understanding. There is some political upset going on that they need to deal with. Jane will be going with them to research more on the infinity stones. We are hoping that she can collect a great deal of information on them so we can be prepared should they come into play again. On top of that, I will be going with them.”

                “Whoa. Stop. Wait. You’re going _off planet_?” Tony guffawed.

                “Yes. Steven will be coming as…an ambassador of sorts. He will represent the Midgardians as a warrior. Relations between Midgard and virtually any other planet has yet to be seen. We will begin rectifying that immediately,” Thor added.

                “Kitty is off planet right now with Quill and his crew anyhow, don’t see why we can’t send another into space,” Logan remarked.

                “I’m super jelly right now, you have no idea,” Wade congratulated.

                “I actually think that’s a good idea,” Sam interjected, “Steve is the best representation I think we could send. But shouldn’t we be consulting the government or something for this?”

                “No. Definitely not. This is best left to Steve and our resident aliens. I shudder to think of the conflict that might arise when different countries fight with each other about access to the other planets,” Maria answered.

                “Will you be able to make alliances that ensure no more attacks?” Wanda perplexed.

                “I can try,” Steve nodded, “But the first thing we need to do is deal with the political upset Asgard is currently dealing with. If we ally ourselves with them, even as just a show of support since only myself and Jane will be there, it will look good for us. Then maybe we can call to them for help in the future.”

                “It is true. Should there ever be another large-scale attack you might be able to rely on Asgard for aid,” Loki expressed.

                “When do you guys leave?” Tony asked.

                “In about 6 hours. Heimdall will transport us after we’ve tied up any lose ends here,” Loki replied.

                “Well, I think Steve will have a very nice time,” Pepper smiled.

                “Does this mean I get to watch Milton while you’re gone?!” piped Darcy.

                “Yes. But do not let Crookshanks bite his ears,” Loki warned.

                “Scout’s honor. I am almost done knitting him a tiny hat and you’re gonna love it,” she laughed, “And tell Jane to bring me more of that really pretty fabric after she looks in on those stones.”

                “When you learn more of the stones will you explain them to me?” Vision spoke up from where he hovered near Wanda.

                “I will,” Thor smiled in response.

                “I can handle the training while you’re gone, Steve. It’ll be fun getting to play mean cop the whole time,” she smirked, sadness laced in her eyes. Loki cocked his head and gave her a sympathetic look.

                “Spangles, you sure about this? I know adventures with Thor are always fun but Hot Topic employee over there might get genocidal again and you’ll be awfully far from home,” Tony tensed.

                “Oh, for the love of – “ Loki was cut off before he could yell at Tony.

                “ - He was never genocidal,” Vision cut in.

                “Because you were here when that happened,” Tony rolled his eyes.

                “I was. I was present the entire time. Loki…fought very hard,” Vision looked to Loki and furrowed his brow while pointing to the stone in his skull,” Enough of him remained so that not so many died. When he stabbed your Coulson he missed all vital organs. When he took control of Mr. Barton he did not let him die. He tore himself apart each time a civilian fell during the attacks. He was present in body and barely clung on with his mind.”

                Loki was frozen where he stood, jaw tight and eyes affixed to the floor.

                “This we knew. We discovered later. Thank you for reminding everyone that Loki never intended for such destruction to occur,” Thor placed a hand on Vision’s shoulder.

                “We should let you guys get ready,” Pepper spoke softly towards Loki and brought him out of his head. He glanced up at Pepper and smiled briefly. Peter and Wade walked over to Steve to pester him about traveling to another planet. Peter was “nerding out” as he explained to Steve. Loki walked over to Natasha and palmed her a note. It read;

                _Banner is alive. He does not feel safe being around anyone, especially you. He wishes not to hurt anyone. He is accompanying us to Asgard. We will return him to you much less weary._

                Natasha swallowed hard and blinked quickly to prevent tears from collecting in her eyes. She stood quickly to give Loki a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the common space.

                “You just charm everyone, don’t you?” Tony grimaced at Natasha’s brief affection towards Loki.

                “I suppose I do. Perhaps I can show you how it’s done,” he smirked and walked away. Tony grit his teeth and was set to follow and argue before Pepper stopped him.

                “We talked about this. No antagonizing,” she pressed.

                “Yes, _mom_ ,” he groaned and followed her out of the room.

                Everyone gathered themselves and prepared to say their quick goodbyes to their teammates. Loki magicked Milton right to Darcy who squealed and buried her face in his fur. Wade demanded they bring back more of the Asgardian mead and Maria was interested in their weapons. It didn’t take long for Steve and Jane to get everything else settled along with making mental checklists of requests from their teams. Loki then whisked all of them away to a field in upstate New York. He fetched Bruce soon after, he was surprised to see Steve and gave him a wide smile.

                “I’m really glad to see you, Bruce. And I’m glad you’re coming with us,” Steve offered.

                “Steve is coming too? Can I ask why?” he quirked.

                “Oh yes. I suppose the charade isn’t entirely necessary from this point on. Steven and I have been fucking for the past few months and I decided it was high time he met mother,” Loki grinned. Bruce and Jane’s jaws both dropped open and Steve turned as red as he ever had. Then they were surrounded with light.  

 

                Steve felt blind as he was bathed in the white light. It couldn’t have been more than a few seconds but in that time he felt weightless. Once he felt his feet on solid ground again he stumbled and leaned against Loki and Bruce. Jane was practically wrapped around Thor and had her eyes squeezed tight. When Steve turned to look at Loki he was greeted with a look of confusion. Bruce opened his eyes and then gave Steve the same expression. Thor, Jane, and Heimdall all stepped forward and were eyeing him warily.

                “…what?” Steve looked at them nervously.

                “You’re glowing,” Jane moved closer to examine him.

                “I – what?” Steve held his hands up and saw that he was, in fact, glowing. Not like a light bulb or something that bright. More like there was a faint fire burning beneath his skin.

                Loki was grabbing his arm and touching his flesh while Bruce stood closer and looked at his eyes. Jane was holding up his fingers and talking to herself under her breath.

                “Starting to feel a little like a lab rat right now…” Steve trailed off.

                “Is he glowing everywhere?” Jane inquired. Loki lifted his shirt to look over his stomach before carefully slipping his fingers past the waistband of his trousers and peaking below his hips.

                “Oh, yes. Definitely glowing everywhere,” Loki grinned. Steve bat his hands away playfully and blushed.

                “Oh my god, you turn rose gold when you blush. It’s pretty, “Jane marveled.

                “So, might be an odd request, but can I get a blood sample?” Bruce was still staring at his skin.

                “Why is he glowing?” Thor finally put in.

                “I haven’t the foggiest idea,” Loki breathed.

                “I’m guessing there might have been more to Erskine’s serum than he put in his notes…” Bruce muttered.       

                “Am I – is this- is it bad?” Steve pressed.

                “I don’t think so. I have a feeling the serum is reacting to something in the atmosphere here to give you this glow. It’s probably harmless. You’re functioning just fine from what we can tell. We can keep an eye on you while we’re here,” Bruce explained.

                “I think you’re right. We can take turns keeping notes on changes, if any occur,” Jane smiled.

                “Do I look ok?” Steve turned to Loki.

                “I think you look positively lovely,” he smiled before giving him a chaste and reassuring kiss.

                “Right. That. So you two are…?” Bruce began.

                “Yes. For awhile now,” Steve shrugged and gave Loki another kiss.

                “Huh. Well, as long as you’re happy. But can I be there when you tell Tony? I want to watch him implode a little,“ Bruce cocked his head to the side.

                “Oh, yes! He might give himself an aneurysm,” Jane laughed.

                “Might take some getting used to though,” Bruce added.

                “I figured it would,” Steve sighed and finally took the opportunity to look around the large room and at Heimdall, “You’re Heimdall, right?”

                “I am. It is a pleasure to meet you, Captain Rogers and Dr. Banner. I have seen you both battle expertly,” he nodded.

                “You’ve seen us?” Bruce’s eyebrows shot up.

                “Yes. I see all. I do, however, only watch you when you are battling with Thor and Loki or against other creatures alien to you,” he calmed.

                “Oh. Ok. That’s…reassuring,” Bruce looked out at the bifrost and gaped.

                “It’s nice to see you again,” Jane smiled up at him.

                “You as well, Dr. Foster,” he bent his head.

                “Do mother and father know we are here?” Thor asked Heimdall.

                “They do. After you have changed they would like all of you to join them in the throne room,” he informed them.

                “Right. You do need to change,” Loki looked at Steve, Jane, and Bruce, “You remember where to go?” Loki turned to Jane.

                “Yep. We will go slip into some extravagant and confining Asgardian outfits,” she promised, “Any particular look you’re aiming for today?”

                “You should be fine in a dress of your choosing. Try to make sure the seamstresses give Steven proper warrior attire. Bruce can wear that as well, if he pleases. Otherwise he might be more comfortable in casual leathers. You might be able to get one of the seamstresses to replicate Steve’s shield pattern to match his uniform back on earth,” Loki requested.

                All five of them walked across the bifrost. Bruce and Steve were in complete awe as they took in the world around them. The vastness of space was all around them and neither had ever seen stars that clear before.

                “This is amazing,” Bruce astounded.

                “You don’t even know the half of it yet,” Jane reported before slotting herself between Steve and Bruce, linking arms with both. Thor and Loki walked behind them before seeing them off down a corridor towards where they would be fitted. Steve glanced over his shoulder at Loki who returned with a wink and smile before marching off with Thor towards 4 taller men he hadn’t seen before.

                “Ok, boys. Let’s go be really uncomfortable with each other and some strangers before continuing to be uncomfortable with the king and queen of this planet,” she laughed to herself and she guided them into a large room with 6 women and more fabric and dye than Steve had ever seen.

                “Lady Jane,” one of them greeted, “It is a pleasure to see you again.”

                “It’s nice to see you too, Hilda. This is Captain Steven Rogers of Midgard and Dr. Bruce Banner, also of Midgard. We are to be fitted for some clothes before meeting with Odin and Frigga,” she introduced.

                “Wonderful. Any requests or instructions before we begin?” Hilda asked.

                “I’d love to wear a dress similar the one I wore last, but maybe with more of that lovely deep red fabric? Oh, and the metal bodice hitting me more like here?” she gestured to just below her rib cage, “Bruce here would probably like some black, casual leathers. Loki, however, instructed that Steve should be dressed proper warrior attire. No cape though, I don’t think he’d like one,” she finished.

                “Perfect, come this way,” Hilda grabbed Steve by the arm and pulled him behind a white partition. Jane went behind another as Bruce was tugged to a neighboring one. Jane giggled a few times and seemed to be chatting happily with one of the seamstresses and Bruce could be heard nervously agreeing to everything his helpers suggested. Steve didn’t even get a chance to protest before he was being stripped by two smaller women and was standing almost completely bare. He dropped his hands to settle in front of his crotch to hide himself.

                “Captain Rogers, before I start stitching you up, are there any colors you’d prefer?” Hilda cocked her head to the side.

                “Umm, I don’t know. Are there any rules I need to follow? Any colors to avoid? What colors does Jane wear?” He rambled.

                “We do not have many rules regarding color choices here. Lady Jane wears red and silver as she is a guest and lover of Thor. Black is a neutral color many warriors wear, brown as well. We can dress you in any color of your choosing. If you don’t mind me saying, blue would really bring out your eyes,” Hilda laid out.

                “Oh, thank you,” Steve’s cheeks tinted, “Umm. Loki’s colors are green and gold, right?”

                “They are, yes,” she smiled.

                “I think I’d like to wear black, green, and gold. Since I am a guest of Loki’s,” he bit his lower lip and glanced up at the wall lined with draped fabric off to his right. It had to be nearly 2 stories in height and was a sea of colors.

                “Hmm, very well,” she nodded, “Let’s get started.” Hilda worked quickly and with grace and determination. Her fingers moved wildly with precision and the other women moved with her as if they shared a mind. He was being bound and wrapped in so many layers he wondered how Loki and Thor moved with such constraint. Before he was finished Jane stepped out from her partition to look at Steve. She looked beautiful. She wore a dress that was deep burgundy with silver panels underneath that bled through. Over her chest was a sturdier silver chest plate that seemed to be a smaller version of Thor’s. Her hair was also twisted back with dark, red ribbons that fell beyond her shoulders.

                “You look really nice,” Steve commented.

                “Thank you. I never get chances to dress up like this so it’s a little bit fun,” she gave a small spin and the fabric danced at her ankles, “I see you’re wearing Loki’s colors. He’s going to love it.” She gave a large, toothy smile. Then Bruce stepped out right as Hilda finished the last clasp at Steve’s front.

                “I feel a little silly,” Bruce muttered.

                “Really? I think you look neat. If we could keep these we could all be the nicest dressed people at a Renaissance faire,” Jane giggled.

                “These have more mobility than I thought they would,” Steve said as he moved around a bit.

                “Yea. They do look tight and rough at first but they’re surprisingly breathable and comfortable,” Jane remarked.

                “Do I look like a warrior?” Steve asked before stepping in front of the mirror.

                “You do,” Hilda offered.

                Steve surveyed himself and was blown away. His shirt was black leather with green and gold panels stretching across his chest. It fit his form snuggly and really brought out his muscular physique. The jacket he wore was also a deep, dark green with an ornate gold and black collar. The jacket was long and fell to about mid-calf. He wore sild black pants with black boots. He looked like he would fit right in with Loki and Thor in a battle, with only his short hair making him stand out.

                “Huh,” he spun around and looked back to Bruce with a questioning expression.

                “Hey, don’t ask me. I’m trusting all of them on this,” he shrugged and edged up his glasses.

                “We all look fantastic, now let’s go,” Jane opened the doors and there were two large men who were going to lead them to the throne room. The hallways were stone with long, area rugs that stretched from one end to the other. Steve almost got lost with all the turns they took but realized they were at their destination when they came upon large, heavy wooden doors. The two men pushed them open and stood off to the side. Jane bowed to both and stepped over the threshold.

                Steve and Bruce followed her slowly and stared forward towards the front of the room. There was a stone throne with an older man seated on it. He had an eye patch and had two ravens perched on the back and he assumed it was Odin. To his right was a tall woman with long, blonde hair. She was wearing a dark blue dress and had a warm smile of her face. To Odin’s left stood Thor, Loki, and one other man. When Loki’s eyes fell on Steve his face broke out in to the widest smile Steve had ever seen.


	44. Meeting your boyfriend's parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally meets Frigga and Odin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys. I want to start off by thanking all of you for being so supportive and awesome. I love reading all your comments.  
> I am going to try and keep updating as often as possible for the next 7 days but my parents and aunt are flying in from out of state to visit and i will be fairly busy between work and needing to entertain them (their vacation is their time off but i still need to keep living and junk). I will do my very best to add things when i can in that time.

                “Greetings, Midgardians,” Odin announced, “I welcome you to Asgard.”

                “Father, mother, you remember Lady Jane,” Thor spoke and walked down the steps to stand at her side, “This is Captain Steven Rogers and Dr. Bruce Banner. I have fought by their sides many times.” Frigga stepped forward and pulled Jane into her arms.

                “It is lovely to see you again,” she smiled at Jane. Then she turned to look at Steve and gave him a knowing smirk which caused him to suddenly blush. Loki had stepped down from where he was and walked straight to Steve with a look of almost pure reverence on his face. He stopped right in front of Steve and rake his eyes up and down his body with excitement.

                “Loki, the captain is wearing your colors,” Frigga smirked. Loki fought his smile and looked back to Steve.

                “I thought you would wear blue or something more akin to your uniform,” he stated almost absentmindedly, eyes still scanning over Steve.

                “I just wanted to be Steve Rogers. Not Captain America. And Steve Rogers is your guest and …” he wasn’t sure how to finish.

                “Lover. You can say lover. It is not a secret,” Loki chuckled.

                “Still not used to the openness,” he whispered.

                “It’s not as if I’m going to mount you in front of everyone. Relax, love,” Loki soothed.

                “Come now, no more quiet words. Let’s greet everyone else,” Frigga took Steve’s arm and led him towards Odin with Jane, Thor, Bruce, and Loki right behind.

                “Darling, climb off your throne and actually meet them,” Frigga chided. Odin almost rolled his eyes and rose from where he sat and marched down the steps. The other man that had been standing to his left trailed him.

                “Captain Rogers and Dr. Banner, I have heard much about you. Thor spoke at length about your abilities in battle. I understand that you are their leader?” Odin spoke directly to Steve.

                “Yes, sir. I am their leader but they’re a great team. Without them doing their jobs I can’t do mine,” he answered truthfully.

                “Humble. Interesting,” he then looked over the Bruce, “And you, you are a warrior as well, but you become large and green? And Loki has also said you are a man of science like Jane.”

                “Y-yes, sir. Due to an accident I was exposed to some radiation that altered my DNA. I essentially become a monster. Thor once said I was like a berserker,” Bruce explained.

                “Not a monster,” Steve corrected.

                “Was it the same accident that made the Captain the way he is? I notice the glow and neither you or Jane possess it,” Odin furrowed.

                “Oh, that was different. It was on purpose to make him bigger and stronger. More enhanced. We think the glowing is just that reacting with the atmosphere here,” Jane interjected, “He’s also much older than us and we don’t know if that incident also added to the glowing situation.”

                “How old are you?” Frigga asked.

                “96,” Steve replied.

                “I did not think Midgardians aged so well. The ones I met who made it to that age were quite frail,” she perplexed.

                “I…was frozen for about 70 years after crashing into the sea. Chronologically I’m 29,” he revealed.

                “A creature of the ice.” Frigga mused.

                “Hmm, interesting. You are a peculiar Meet my other son, Baldr,” Odin turned his head towards the man. He was as tall as Thor and Loki but with hair tinted red and a long beard to match.

                “It is very nice to meet my brother’s battle companions. I have heard many stories about you both. I know Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg are all incredibly eager to meet you. They will all challenge you to duels, of course,” he laughed.

                “Fandral will also try and sleep with you,” Jane rolled her eyes.

                “It’s true,” Loki grinned at Steve.

                “It really is,” Frigga groaned.

                “It is late and I think our guests would like to retire for the evening,” Loki announced.

                “Of course, dear. Let’s show them to their chambers. I’ve had lovely room drawn up that will hopefully suit all your needs. Dr. Banner’s is right off the library,” Frigga held the hands of both Thor and Loki as they left the throne room. Odin gave them all a nod and began speaking to Baldr in their native tongue.

                “You can call me Bruce, mam,” he informed Frigga.

                “Then you must call me Frigga and not mam,” she giggled in response.

                “Steven, I prepared a room for you as well, unless…” she gave Loki a look that prompted him to shake his head with a smile.

                “He will sleep in my chambers, mother. You did not need to fish for such information,” he sighed.

                “Where is the fun in that?” she laughed.

                “Definitely Loki’s mother,” Bruce chuckled. They all stopped at a door Frigga announced was to Bruce’s room. He was extremely grateful and amazed by the space. Frigga told him that he only needed to ring the bell by his door should he need for anything. She also pointed towards the library so he might find it in the night. Thor’s chambers were next that he quickly disappeared into with Jane. To get to Loki’s room they climbed another set of stairs and took enough turns that Steve was sure he wasn’t going to find his way back anywhere without Loki to guide him.

                “This is where I leave you,” she took Loki’s hands in hers and hugged him tightly.

                “Han hadde på seg farger . Signe aldri selv forsøkt noe slikt. Og han er veldig kjekk. ( _He wore your colors. Signe never even attempted such a thing. And he is very handsome_ ),” she spoke.

                “Jeg er like overrasket som du er. Og jeg er fullt klar over hvor fantastisk han synes . Du trenger ikke å erte meg om det. ( _I am as surprised as you are. And i am well aware of how wonderful he appears. No need to tease me about it_ ),” Loki replied with a playfully annoyed expression.

                “Selvfølgelig får jeg å erte deg. ( _Of course I get to tease you_ ),” she laughed, “Han virker veldig edel og slag. Jeg er glad han har funnet deg. ( _He seems very noble and kind. I am happy he has found you_ ).” She cupped his cheek and lovingly stroked his jaw with her thumb.

                “Han er veldig snill. ( _He is very kind_ ),” Loki practically whispered.

                “I do hope to speak with you more in the morning, Steven. We have much to discuss,” Frigga pulled Steve in for a small hug as well, “I hope you have sweet dreams.”

                “Thank you for your hospitality and I look forward to speaking with you tomorrow,” Steve replied. Frigga nodded to both and walked back the way they came. Loki pushed open the door to his room and pulled Steve inside.

                Steve was not entirely surprised by how Loki’s room appeared. His room had more bookshelves that the first floor of the New York public library and it was nearly the same size. He had a writing desk, several pieces of furniture and what appeared to be a dining area off to the side. To the right of the entrance was another doorway which showed a bed, more bookshelves, a chaise lounge, and a small table. Just beyond that was the door to his private bathroom. Everything was dark green and brown with warmth radiating from every corner. His fireplace had a fire already crackling and his large windows let in lots of moonlight.

                “Your room is beautiful,” Steve remarked.

                “I am glad you like it. It will be _our_ room for as long as you are here,” he smiled.

                “Your mom seems really nice. Your dad is a bit intense though,” Steve expressed as he tried to unclasp the front of his shirt.

                “Mother is a lovely woman. Odin is…well, you Midgardians used to call him the ‘woebringer’ if that gives you any indication as to what his general demeanor is like,” Loki volunteered as he worked Steve’s shirt open for him.

                “That’s a charming nickname,” he chuckled as he watched Loki remove their clothes.

                “Are you hungry at all? I can have something brought up if you wish,” Loki offered.

                “I could eat. It has been a bit of a day. Afterwards maybe you can show me your writing desk. I do believe you made some preferences about my being on it,” Steve flirted.

                “Mmm, you remembered. Good,” Loki captured Steve’s mouth and kissed slowly and firmly. He smiled against Steve’s lips and worked off Steve’s pants, letting them fall to the floor. His hands circled around to Steve’s lower back and his hands lowered to squeeze his ass.

                “If you bring up some of that mead I might let you bend me over every surface in this room,” he teased.

                “Oh, by the time we leave Asgard I intend to have had you in nearly every room,” Loki began to push Steve back to the bed and he fell onto the soft fabric.

                “Let me feed you and then I will ravish you. I will go down to the kitchen and have something prepared. Be right back, darling,” Loki gave him a quick peck and disappeared. Steve let his whole body spread out on Loki’s bed. Their bed. That thought filled him with warmth. The blankets were silky and feathery. He let his hands glide over the fabric before rising form the bed. He walked slowly around to the other side and entered the bathroom. He nearly gasped when he examined it. The first thing to catch his eye was the bathtub. It looked like it was made of porcelain tile and was roughly the same size as the bed. It had brushed copper fixtures and was very deep. He thought of bathing with Loki in the morning or before falling into bed. He sat on the edge and looked over into the large mirror and finally spent more time looking at his skin. He glowed like something with bioluminescence and it was actually really lovely. He wondered if the light from his body would keep Loki awake at night but any worry was interrupted by Loki’s voice from outside the bathroom.

                “Steven?” he called out.

                “Sorry, I was looking at your bathroom. This tub is amazing,” he remarked as Loki walked in.

                “Food will be up in a moment,” he relaxed against the doorframe, “I hope you would like the tub. I am going to have you in it every night until we leave.”

                “Good,” Steve walked over to Loki and pressed him back against the wall, “You’re wearing too many clothes.” Loki was far more dressed than Steve who was wearing only thin underwear that covered far less than he was used to.

                “I suppose I am,” he grinned as he stripped to match. Their underwear fit obscenely well and it was driving Steve wild. He wanted to peel Loki out of his by his teeth. He always wanted Loki in every way but something in the air was making him far more aroused. He kept imagining himself mounting Loki in a field or letting Loki take him on the floor of any room they were alone in. He bit down on Loki’s throat by flinched when he heard a knock at the door. Loki groaned and moved Steve away and wandered over to open the door. A small boy came in and placed down a tray of food and another woman followed with a decanter of mead. She glanced at Loki and blushed before bowing and heading back into the hall.

                “Still hungry, love?” Loki purred, glancing back up to Steve.

                “Starving,” he growled and pounced on Loki, practically throwing him to the ground and straddling him. He pushed Loki flat against the rough stone and rubbed himself against the god’s hips. Loki’s cock was already swelling and he loved the feel of it pressing against his ass and balls.

                “Fuck,” Loki gasped and ground up against Steve. His hands groped his hips and guided their bodies together.

                “I want – need- Loki, please,” Steve whined and pulled at the waistband of Loki’s briefs.

                “What do you need, Steven?” Loki moaned and looked up with eyes blown black.

                “You. Want to ride you. Slick?” he preened. Loki held a thin bottle in his hand and poured the smooth liquid onto Steve’s fingers. He didn’t wait a second before fingering himself on top of Loki. He started with two fingers and relishing in the stretch and burn. Loki stroked both of their cocks while he watched Steve prep himself. He felt like he was drowning in Steve and was desperate the feel him wrapped around his cock.

                “Steven, yes,” he hissed as he saw him add a third finger and rotate his hips. Steve was impatient and quickly removed his fingers before sinking down on Loki’s cock as quick as he could. He was fully seated and let out a ragged breath. Loki almost shouted and bucked up into Steve. He began rolling his hips against his lover and Loki met him with quick and hard thrusts.

                “Lo, so good,” he moaned and braced his hands on Loki’s chest. He found his prostate with Loki’s cock and gasped when he brushed against it but quickly began to lose his rhythm. Loki rolled them over and began driving into his partner with all his strength. He kept hammering into the prostate until Steve was nothing but a whimpering and flushed mess beneath him. He finally wrapped his fist around the blonde’s cock again and started jerking him in time with his thrusts. He kept opening his mouth to say something but the words never quite fell off his tongue. Loki’s movements became erratic and he could feel his orgasm building.

                “Come for me, darling,” Loki growled and Steve was quick to comply. He came with a scream as his cum splashed onto his stomach and fell pliant against the ground. Loki pumped a few more times before painting the inside of his lover with his release. He fell forward on his elbows before just letting his chest flush against Steve’s. Both men were breathing heavy and lazily touching each other’s skin.

                “That was perfect,” Steve broke the silence.

                “It was. What came over you? Was I truly that alluring?” he grinned and sat up enough to look down at Steve’s face.

                “You’re always alluring. And I didn’t think I needed an excuse to want you,” he replied and kissed the bicep next to his head.

                “You don’t. Never. Now, up with you. We definitely need to eat after that bout of activity,” he pulled out of Steve and pulled them both to their feet. He cleaned them both with some cloth and poured their drinks. They dined in the nude sprawled on the dark green couch off to the side of the actual dining area. He explained each of the food items before them and Steve liked everything he tried. Loki was immensely pleased that the food was to his liking and they finished the mead along with every last scrap of the meal. Steve became heavy with sleep and Loki dragged them to bed. Both fell into sleep almost immediately with Steve’s warm glow filling the room.


	45. Mornings on Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki wake up after a restful night. They join everyone for breakfast to discuss the important gathering the next day. Steve meets the Warriors Three and Sif.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so excited.

                Steve felt completely wrapped in warmth. Loki’s arm was draped across his waist and his face was pressed between Steve’s shoulder blades. He had no idea what time it was and wondered if he would be able to go for a run, but he wouldn’t even know where to go nor did he have gear to run in. He felt Loki’s lips brush across his shoulder before he rolled onto his back. Steve turned to look at him and saw how beautiful he looked. His dark hair fanned out across the pillow and his porcelain skin looked almost iridescent. Sun light was beginning to trickle in through faintly parted curtains. Loki made a soft moan in his sleep that somehow caused heat to coil in Steve’s belly. He wanted to drag his tongue and teeth across every inch of his lover’s flesh and claim him in every way possible. It was all he could think about and the idea of Loki filling him up was consuming him.  

                He shifted under the blanket and settled himself between Loki’s parted legs. He began to softly kiss the skin just above his knee and slowly worked his way up to the juncture of his thigh and leg. He licked a broad stripe from their joined to the base of Loki’s cock and felt his twitch. He glanced up and noticed he still had not woken so he continued his ministrations. He nuzzled his face against the loose skin around his balls, mouthing it lightly before giving small, kitten licks up to the head of his dick. He was now fully erect and beginning to drip with precome. Steve lapped it right up and took the entire cockhead in his mouth. He let his lips press on the more sensitive areas and worked down to the base, letting his nose nestle in the dark pubic hair. He breathed Loki in and swallowed.

                Loki was waking up now, writhing ever so lightly and moaning. The wet heat around his cock and Steve’s fingers were bringing him out of his sleep. Loki finally opened his eyes and felt pleasure coursing through his veins. He looked down and pulled the blanket from his body to find Steve sucking him off and beginning to finger him open. Steve’s face was flushed and he was that lovely rose gold color Jane had mentioned before. The soft glow emanated from his body and seemed to ebb and flow like the tide.

                Steve, now aware that Loki was awake and watching him, smiled around Loki’s erection in his mouth and pulled off with a loud pop, “Good morning,” he breathed before taking Loki back in how mouth.

                “Oh! Steven, you – ah – “ he bit down on his lip and fisted one hand in his own hair while letting the other settle on the back of Steve’s head. After taking him to the back of his throat a few more times the blonde moved from the brunette’s dick and down to his perineum. He kissed and licked along it voraciously while Loki began to fall apart. He let his tongue press into his hole and lick broad stripes from the base of his balls to his entrance. Steve pulled away again and climbed up to Loki’s face, kissing him from his neck to his lips. His body crowded Loki’s against the mattress as he began to lightly rut up against him, their cocks sliding together. Loki’s legs widened wantonly.

                “Mmmm, couldn’t help myself when I woke up and saw how pretty you looked,” he grinned and began to kiss down Loki’s jaw.

                “Are you going to stop now?” he whined as Steve continued to finger him open, 2 fingers gently scissoring, lubricated by his saliva from earlier.

                “Oh, I’m definitely going to finish you off,” he grabbed the lube they had used the night before and started slicking up his own cock and spreading some inside Loki. He added a third finger and worked them in and out slowly, Loki whimpering and begging for more. He was arching his back off the bed as Steve found the bundle of nerves inside him, “There we go,” he moaned and drank in the sight of his lover drowning in lust. He pulled out his fingers and lined himself up. He pressed in slowly and felt Loki relax beneath him.

                “Yes. Please, take me,” Loki hissed as Steve pulled out and slammed back in. Steve took no time to begin thrusting into his lover roughly. Loki clawed at his shoulders and tried to pull Steve deeper into him.

                “Baby, you feel so good,” Steve praised and began angling his hips to find Loki’s prostate again. It took a minute before he did and was rewarded with a shout from his partner who began to slowly chant his name, the room filling with sounds of their breathing and Loki repeating Steve’s name like a prayer. They moved together languidly and kissed every bit of skin they could. Steve brought his head to Loki’s nipples, rolling each one between his teeth and sucking hard, drawing a deep growl from Loki’s chest.

                “Fuck, Steven!” he came with a shout and covered his and Steve’s chest with cum. The sight drove Steve to fuck into Loki harder, practically launching him off the bed and into the headboard. Loki braced himself against the bedframe with his arms and continued to moan as his lover pounded into him with all the strength and passion he had in him. He was clenching tightly around Steve’s cock and soon he was coming as well, filling him up and slowly going soft.

                “Very good morning,” Loki laughed, one hand coming up to stroke along Steve’s cheek.

                “Yes. Best so far,” he ran his nose along Loki’s, “Love you.”

                “Love you too, darling. I trust you slept well,” he breathed, head falling back onto the damp pillow.

                “Really well, actually. Best in ages,” he let his soft cock fall out of his lover and scooted back on the bed, “Of course, my bed mate generally encourages pleasant dreams.”

                “It is the least I can do,” he smiled softly, “We probably need to rise. I suspect mother will send for us if we do not arrive in a timely manner.” Steve just smiled and sat up, the blankets bunched around his hips with Loki completely bare before him. He glanced down at Loki’s ass and saw his cum spilling out onto the bed. At the sight his own cock twitched and began to harden slightly.

                “Again? Aren’t we insatiable?” Loki laughed. Steve let his eyes travel back up his boyfriend’s body when they heard someone moving through the next room and pushing the bedroom door open. Suddenly they were confronted with an energetic Thor who paused when he saw Steve, nude, leaning over Loki, also nude and covered in semen, and chuckled before walking back to the main room and closing the door behind him.

                “You need to get ready for breakfast!” he shouted and was clearly still laughing to himself.

                “Oh my god,” Steve grimaced and pulled the covers up over his face.

                “No need to feel embarrassed, love. Thor has seen…far worse,” he rose from the bed and went into the bathroom. Steve heard running water and got up to clean himself as well. Loki was filling the tub and sprinkling some sort of powder and dried flower petals. Steve closed the door behind them and watched Loki step into the water and submerge his entire body. When he breached the water he looked up to Steve and gestured for him to join him in the tub. He complied readily. As he stepped into the water he felt a slight tingling on his skin the danced with the heat. It smelled like heaven too, floral notes filling his nose and this cleaner scent behind it that invigorated him.

                “This is nice,” Steve sighed as he let his body go lax in the water.

                “I haven’t had a bath like this in ages,” Loki revealed and he moved across the tub to sit against his lover, legs open with his back to Steve’s chest. Steve gave tender kisses to Loki’s temple and forehead and along the shell of his ear.

                “When we go back to Brooklyn maybe I could remodel the bathroom, build a big tub like this for you,” he smiled.

                “That isn’t necessary, but thank you all the same, you sweet, sweet man. I was more referring to the herbs and salts. I need to bring some of these back with me,” he turned to kiss Steve full on the mouth. They kissed for a few more minutes and as soon as Loki felt Steve’s erection poking his back he teased his lover and promise to please him later. They dried off and got dressed eventually, Loki having to help Steve get his outfit back on since he didn’t pay enough attention when Hilda put it on him the first time. Loki couldn’t hide his smile as he watched Steve pulling on his colors and pressed him back against the wall to kiss him even more, despite having calmed him down just a few minutes prior. Regardless, they forced themselves to leave the room and head down towards the private dining hall.

                The entire walk Steve examined the castle more thoroughly than he had last night. Everything was ornate and detailed to the point of ostentatiousness. Even the floor tiles were carved with intricate details. Steve sort of loved every inch of it. He was looking forward to exploring more of it after breakfast and maybe going outside to see what the natural environment was like. He was giddy and felt like a kid again, it was just now settling in that he was on a different planet altogether and not just in a foreign country.

                Loki guided him through a stone archway and into aa dining room with a large, wooden table and at least 12 place settings. Odin was already seated at the head of the table with Frigga at the other end. Thor and Jane sat nearest Odin while Bruce was next to Frigga. Baldr sat across from Thor with three men on the other side. There was also a brunette woman next to Jane. Loki sat across from Bruce and pulled out a chair for Steve to sit next to him, that left 2 spots between him and the strange woman.

                “Thank you for joining us. Thor told us you might be late,” Frigga smirked at Loki while Thor laughed at his end of the table. Steve blushed and sank in his chair.

                “She’s just teasing, love,” he grabbed Steve’s hand and kissed his knuckles.

                “Consider it a trial run for when Tony finds out,” Bruce added.

                “Oh god. We’re not telling Tony. Not for awhile,” Steve pinched his brow.

                “Who is Tony?” Frigga asked.

                “The man of Iron Thor and myself have spoke of. I find him insufferable, intelligent or not,” Loki answered.

                “He’s…an acquired taste,” Bruce shrugged.

                “Aren’t you going to introduce us to your friends, Loki?” the blonde man nearest Bruce chirped.

                “Yes, Fandral,” Loki rolled his eyes, “This is Dr. Bruce Banner. He is a scientist on Midgard as well as a warrior. And this is Captain Steven Rogers. He is also a warrior, as well as my lover so you will mind your hands.”

                “When have I ever done anything of the sort?” Fandral raised his brows suggestively.

                “He grabbed my ass when we met,” Jane perked from her end of the table. Several women entered the dining room with trays and plates and began to serve everyone.

                “I rest my case,” Loki grinned, “Now, I should finish the introductions. Next to Fandral we have Hogun. He is not of Asgard but is a well-respected warrior here and has fought alongside us for centuries. On his side is Volstagg, he has been with us for centuries as well but is almost as old as Odin. Feel free to make many jokes at his expense regarding his age. And here is Lady Sif. She is also a warrior and will cleave you in half if you forget that fact.”

                “It’s nice to meet you all,” Bruce waved meekly.

                “I’m honored. I’ve heard a lot of stories about you guys. Thor said he would never go into battle without you if given the choice,” Steve announced.

                “I have been told you are the leader?” Sif asked.

                “Yes. I am their Captain but I don’t necessarily think of it as me leading. We work as a team and others take the lead regularly,” he explained.

                “I am surprised Thor would let someone else lead him,” Fandral chuckled.

                “Steven is a brilliant tactician and a fantastic fighter. I gladly follow him into battle,” Thor addressed.

                “Is he truly worthy to lead you, Thor? He is in Loki’s bed, after all,” Volstagg joked.

                “Are we talking about worthiness? Did you not tell them about Steve and the hammer?” Bruce interjected.

                “The hammer? Does he mean Mjolnir?” Sif cocked a brow.

                “How on earth did I forget to tell you this? It is easily the best part. Steven can lift Mjolnir,” Loki said, tone smug.

                “He can?!” Odin barked.

                “Only like an inch. I can’t wield it like Thor,” Steve defended, afraid Odin was angry with him.

                “I would like to see,” Frigga spoke.

                “There’s no reason to suspect I can lift it again. It might have been a fluke. Plus, Vision can actually use it,” Steve deflected.

                “Vision? How many people aside from Thor can lift Mjolnir?” Frigga inquired.

                “Just Vision and Steven based on the most recent findings,” Bruce said.

                “Vision is another warrior,” Loki added.

                “I am certain you could wield it. Please, let me see you lift it,” Frigga looked at Steve warmly and he could feel all his hesitation slip away with her encouragement.

                “Uh, ok,” Steve smiled back. Thor rose from his end of the table and walked over to where Steve sat and placed his hammer on the empty space next to him. Steve eyed it with some apprehension before standing. He placed his hand on the handle again and looked at Loki before attempting to lift it. When he pulled on it this time the hammer came more than a foot off the table and Steve could hold it in his hand, even tossing it to the other. Frigga and Loki both smiled widely while Thor solemnly nodded. The warriors three and Sif stared with jaws slack.

                “I couldn’t lift it like this before,” Steve murmured.

                “Maybe it’s the atmosphere? The same reason you’re glowing?” Bruce theorized.

                “Have you cast a spell, Loki?” Odin demanded.

                “No. No spells. No tricks. He is simply worthy enough,” Loki replied, sneering at Odin before looking back at a shocked Steve.

                “Are you certain you are Midgardian?” Frigga tilted her head.

                “Brooklyn, born and raised. My ma was from Ireland. Definitely from ear – Midgard,” Steve answered.

                “Your father?” she pressed.

                “He died before I was born. He was from New York too,” he toyed with the hammer some more before setting it back down.

                “You will join us at the gathering of the realms tomorrow. I find you will be a wonderful addition to the discussion. You will be the first to have ever represented Midgard,” Frigga announced.

                “Frigga,” Odin warned.

                “All realms should be present for this treaty agreement and since we have three Midgardians here I think it would be more than irresponsible of us to not include them,” she narrowed her gaze as she starred at her husband form across the table.

                “All realms will be attending?” Loki raised a brow.

                “Yes. Your grandfather and uncles will be here from Vanaheim, Laufrey, along with several other members of his court, will be in from Jotunheim. Hel is coming from Niflheim. Alfheim has given word they will be sending representatives but we do not yet know whom they are sending. I think some are still cross with you, dear,” she leaned towards Loki.

                “That was centuries ago and they got what they wanted out of me, despite Tyr’s protests. Odin made sure of it,” he glanced at his quickly before going back to speak with Frigga.

                “All the same, they will send someone who has no qualms with dealing with you again. Too clever for your own good,” she teased.

                “Who else can we expect?” he sighed.

                “Hreidmar will be coming from Svartalfar. He will be bringing his daughter as well,” Frigga tested. Loki tensed.

                “Why would she dare to come here?” Thor seethed.

                “Because she remains both cruel and calculating. Moving on. Who is coming from Muspelheim?” Loki growled.

                “Surt, as always. He will likely bring Sinmara along as they rarely part. And, of course, Nidvallir will likely send no one despite their promise of attending,” Frigga finished.

                “I suppose the discussions will be quite lively,” Loki groaned and pushed food around on his plate. Steve was fairly aware of his boyfriend’s mood that was getting increasingly despondent. He slid his hand over to Loki’s free and stroked his knuckles before bringing the hand into his own lap, giving him gentle squeezes to distract him from the upset. Frigga smiled as she watched the action and looked back up to her equally grumpy husband. Frigga rolled her eyes and stood from her end of the table.

                “I do believe we all have duties to attend today and everyone quietly stewing in rage is less than productive. Jane, I will accompany you and Bruce to the library and then guide you to the rooms used by the healers. I suspect both of you will want to tinker. And Loki, you should go to the training grounds with Thor and the others. I believe some sparring or a ride through the fields might be in order,” she suggested. Everyone seemed to agree. Odin stepped out to speak with an older gentleman waiting for him near the back of the room as Frigga left with Jane and Bruce. Steve simply followed Loki and the others as they took several flights of stairs down and exited the building through a narrow passage.

                Once outside Steve was surprised to find the landscape not much unlike the more mountainous regions of earth. It was cold, colder than he had expected but probably should have given the multiple layers of fabric they tend to wear. The tree line was massive; the shortest tree standing no less than 50 feet tall. Steve was in awe of it. He had seen a lot of the world but grew up in concrete and with skylines filled with glass and metal. He envied Loki some when he watched the landscape as they walked. Loki was still scowling so Steve grabbed his hand and brought him to a stop.

                “Lo, what’s wrong?” he pestered, fingers weaving together.

                “I – tomorrow is going to be very trying and I do not wish for you to engage with…some of the people who will be there,” he revealed before looking down at his feet.

                “Anyone in particular? Thor seemed to get pretty angry when your mother mentioned someone coming from Svart...falr?” Steve pressed.

                “Signe,” he grunted.

                Oh.

                Steve remembered that name. He remembered everything Thor had told him but he had never asked Loki to speak of it. Loki was going to marry her and she broke his heart, what more could he possibly need to know beyond that?

                “What are you worried about exactly?” he asked, pulling Loki closer.

                “I suppose I am not sure, exactly. I expect her to be as conniving as ever and as soon as she realizes my relationship with you she will intend to play cruel games,” he began to seethe again.

                “Do you…?” he wasn’t sure what he wanted to ask. This situation was inherently foreign to him and he wanted to comfort Loki anyway he could.

                “I was hoping to never see her again but knew it was a possibility. I loathe that you will meet the first person to make me weak,” he furrowed his brow and dropped Steve’s hand before walking towards a nearby field.

                “Lo, can you talk to me?” Steve followed. Loki abruptly turned around and glared before clenching his fists.

                “What is there to say? She tricked me and she hurt me and now I must sit in the same room with her to form a treaty. She is going to try and make a fool of me in front of you,” he snarled. Steve deflated and marched towards him, wrapping both arms around him and pressing Loki to his chest. He struggled for a second before breathing onto Steve’s neck.

                “She can’t say or do anything to make me think you are remotely foolish. You are the smartest person I’ve ever met,” Steve calmed, he ran his hands down his back and pressed a small kiss to his head, “I love you, remember? As far as I’m concerned she’s an ex, a really bad one and we don’t need to talk to her about anything that isn’t related to the treaty or about politics.”

                “I can’t promise I won’t be very cross tomorrow. I might even be short with you,” he sighed.

                “And that’s fine. Because I know you’ll make it up to me. There are dozens of spots in your room we haven’t even touched,” he joked.

                “You’re incorrigible,” he mumbled into Steve’s shirt.

                “Yea, and you love me anyway,” he laughed.

                “I do,” he brought his face up to Steve’s to kiss him, “I apologize for my foul mood. She…I should not let her have such power over me emotions. It has been 800 years.”

                “You don’t need to apologize about any of that. Thor…kind of explained it all,” he winced. Loki tensed again for a moment, “And I also know how deep wounds like that can run. I might not be as old as you but something painful that happened years ago can still feel fresh when you’re confronted with the person who put that pain there.”

                “Why are you so bloody understanding?” he grumbled.

                “Years of working with Tony,” he laughed, “Now, take me to those training grounds so we can spar. I want to see if I can actually pin you this time.”

                “I might let you win again,” he grinned.

                “I hope not, I’ll be grumpy if you start pulling punches on me,” Steve smiled. Loki took his hand and they walked down a stone path away from the house. The next few days might be emotionally draining for the two of them, but they’ve certainly faced worse.


	46. Fighting with gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve fights the other warriors and then has some talks with Frigga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays, guys. Family is still in town and eating up any and all free time. I'm seriously exhausted. But i got this done on a long car ride.

                The training grounds were not at all what Steve was expecting. The field was set up like an arena with seating off to either side. At the front was a room full of weapons and shields that anyone training was encouraged to test out. There were also, however, various wraps and pieces of armor for hand-to-hand combat. Thor and Volstagg were already fighting with swords when Loki and Steve arrived. Thor dodged easily but Volstagg had size on his side when crowding and forcing Thor into corners. Sif watched on with Hogun as Fandral approached.

                “Are you going to fight with us, Captain?” he smiled.

                “Maybe. I’ve fought with Thor and Loki before and it was educational,” he shrugged, “But I’m not exactly trained in any of these weapons. I’ve really only ever carried a shield or gun, and I ditched the gun years ago.”

                “I would love to teach you,” Fandral purred and circled Steve but Loki put his arm out to move Fandral away from him.

                “What did I warn you about at breakfast?” Loki sneered.

                “Not to touch. I do believe I am only looking,” he laughed, “Are you afraid I’ll steal him away.” Steve laughed before Loki could even react.  Both men looked at Steve with surprise.

                “Sorry, didn’t mean to laugh at you but – ha – you couldn’t steal me from Loki,” he had his hand on his chest as he leaned back trying to stifle his fit. Loki smiled at him and kissed his cheek, causing a slight flush.

                “Ever so charming,” Fandral breathed out and lead them over to Sif.

                “I want to see you fight,” she stared before Steve could greet her.

                “Using what?” he asked.

                “Anything. Pick any weapon and we will duel. If you are as powerful as Thor claims then it should be a fantastic scrimmage,” she replied. They walked over to the weapons area and Steve was a little lost with what to pick. He surveyed the shields first and found all of them lacking what he was used to with his own, none had the weight or feel he preferred.

                “Perhaps you might use this,” Loki said as he pulled Steve’s Captain America shield from thin air.

                “You brought it?” he beamed.

                “I knew they’d want to fight you and that all of our shields would not meet your standards,” Loki handed it over. Sif and Hogun looked it over and seemed impressed.

                “We you also be more comfortable in your uniform?” Loki giggled. Thor and Volstagg joined them, both bleeding in different spots but both looking proud.

                “Will you fight with us. Steven?” Thor boomed.

                “Sure, buddy,” he looked back over the weapons and took off his jacket.

                “How do you guys fight in so many layers?” Steve glanced up at everyone. Loki waved his hands and Steve was suddenly wearing his red, white, and blue suit.

                “That’s familiar,” Hogun chuckled.

                “Is it?” Steve raised a brow.

                “When we broke Loki out of his prison cell he took this appearance. I hadn’t realized that was you until now,” Hogun revealed.

                “You made yourself look like me?” Steve chirped.

                “He was quite…humorous. He poked fun at you as we escaped,” Thor recalled.

                “You made fun of me, Lo?” Steve gave Loki a light-hearted shove.

                “Oh yes. What was it you said?” Thor laughed and then recalled his exact words, _“‘Oh, this is so much better. The costume is a bit much. So tight! I can feel the righteousness surging. Would you like to have a conversation about truth, justice, and the American way_?’” He was laughing still while Steve stared over to Loki, mildly amused but still narrowing his eyes in mock offense.

                “It was before…” Loki sighed.

                “I’ll just get you back for it later,” Steve teased.

                “Enough banter, let us fight. I wish to see how this Midgardian would fair in battle,” Volstagg badgered.

                “I’ll stick with what I know for the first round. No axes, no sword, no…flail or whatever this is. My shield is enough,” Steve decided. Hogun stepped up and led him to the center of the battle stage. He bowed first and explained the rules of the fight.

                “We will test our limits at strength here. In order to be victorious you must either force the other opponent out of the ring, to the ground, or simply render them unable to fight any longer. I once hit Fandral so hard that he slept for 2 days,” Hogun chortled.

                “Sounds fair. Do we decide who strikes first or do we just begin?” Steve wondered.

                “We can simply begin and circle until one feels ready to strike,” he replied. They stood and everyone backed away from the battle area. Loki was slightly nervous, he could die from a sharp enough blow to the chest, he was still human. Steve bowed towards Hogun and their fight began.

                Both men stood still for a moment, sizing each other up/ Hogun was armed with a wooden staff alone and Steve only had his shield. Loki was at least pleased there were no sharp edges for the first round. Steve began to alter his stance when Hogun swung his staff to strike at Steve’s shoulder, which he quickly deflected with the shield before spinning to knock Hogun back with it. Hogun was actually stronger than the average Asgardian and it was rare any of them forgot this fact. Hogun recovered rather quickly and charge towards Steve’s middle but he jumped into the air, spinning, and coming down on Hogun’s back, trapping him beneath his shield. Both men grunted and Steve shot up when he realized Hogun was going to throw him off. The warrior twisted his staff to sweep Steve’s leg but he merely flipped and bashed Hogun with the shield on his back and flung it to send Hogun back another 10 feet and then the shield zoomed back to Steve’s arm.

                “Was that sorcery? How did he call back his shield?” Sif gasped.

                “Midgardian technology. There are sensors in his arm that call the shield to return,” Loki explained.

                Hogun had been distracted by the shield’s return and Steve had him pinned to the ground. He went to bring a fist against Hogun’s jaw but he dodged it and Steve punched a crater in to the ground. He brought up his staff to wedge space between them and rolled them so Hogun was pinning Steve. Steve struggle against him for a moment before wrapping his leg’s around Hogun’s and turning them again. Steve shoved the edge of his shield up under Hogun’s neck. Steve thought he had won but the staff was thrust into his side and Steve faltered. Hogun flipped Steve again, threw his shield and pinned the arm with the sensors so Steve’s couldn’t call it back while also pressing the staff against his throat. Steve yielded.

                “That was an excellent fight, Captain,” Hogun praised.

                “I still lost,” he chuckled and rang his hand across where the staff hit him.

                “But not by much. I have much hand-to-hand combat training and it appears you do as well. I am very intrigued by how you used your shield. You practically weaponized it, which is ingenious as few would expect such a move,” he confided as he picked up the shield to hand it back to Steve.

                “I sort of learned that by accident. Before I ever had any sort of training I had to utilize a defensive stance with a shield and ended turning it on the offensive when I saw an opportunity to,” Steve explained.

                “And who would wield a weapon with you?” she mused.

                “Bucky. Friend of mine. He was really good with his fists and eventually became really good with a gun. He was a sniper during the war,” Steve revealed.

                “Where is this man? Back on Midgard?” Volstagg interjected.

                “Yea. He’s working some stuff out…” he trailed off and looked towards Loki.

                “Now that you’ve seen him fight, perhaps we can all go a few rounds. I find I have a great deal of frustration to work through before tomorrow morning, especially if I am expected to be courteous to those I’d much rather flog,” Loki pressed and picked up a staff from the weapons area.

                Thor nodded and moved to spar with his brother. They went through about 2 rounds before Loki challenged Hogun. Loki defeated both expertly, but he faltered when fighting Volstagg. Sif challenged Thor, defeating him before challenging Steve, who she lost to. Everyone had a chance to fight one another and there was a fairly even spread of victories and losses. Steve was feeling exhausted and was leaning most of his weight into Loki, who gladly wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist to prop him upright.

                “We should go see Jane and Bruce,” Loki suggested.

                “Yes, brother. I would like to visit them as they worked. Perhaps we can convince Banner to join us next time we spar,” Thor added.

                “I think he’s a bit afraid to become the Hulk…” Steve spoke.

                “I told him he would be safe to do so here but he might need time. Perhaps after the meetings tomorrow,” Loki commented. They all walked up the path and entered the building again. Loki said they were in the library researching and likely needed a break as well as sustenance.

                Thor stopped by the kitchen to procure food for the rest of them up in the library while Loki and Steve arrived there first. When they walked through the large doors Steve felt familiarity sweep over him. The area rugs over the stone floor were recognizable, as were the rows of bookshelves and soft lighting along the wall. When they walked past a large, wooden table Steve suddenly found himself blushing.

                “So you recognize it then?” Loki smirked as he watched his lover’s face bloom.

                “The dream…”he smiled.

                “Yes. That table is where you first…had me. Albeit, in our shared subconscious,” Loki grabbed Steve’s hand and briefly pulled him back towards that table and leaned them against it. His hands trailed down Steve’s sides and rest on his hips. Steve pressed his forehead against Loki’s and breathed contentedly.

                “Maybe later we can…finish what we started here?” Steve snickered and flushed his hips with the brunette’s.

                “Oh, Steven. I’d love nothing more. Is the freedom from saving the earth having a positive effect on your libido?” he whispered directly against Steve’s ear, which sent a shiver right up his spine.

                “I’ve always wanted you, but now I have complete freedom to be with you without worrying. No one is going to interrupt us with a warning about doom bots or another HYDRA invasion. So far the worst thing to happen is Thor barging in after the fact,” Steve laughed.

                “After we drag Bruce and Jane out of here expect me to throw you down on this table. Maybe we can break it,” Loki raised his brows with a challenging gaze.

                “That sounds like the perfect evening,” Steve leaned down to kiss along Loki’s neck as Thor walked past them.

                “You two never stop,” Thor chuckled as he kept moving towards Jane and Bruce. Steve and Loki shrugged and moved to join them. Jane looked a bit drained as she moved between two different books as Bruce took notes from another. Occasionally they’d cross-reference bits they’d read and came to similar conclusions regarding stones and potential threats or uses. Thor stood off to the side watching them and a smile slowly creeped across his face. He placed a cup of tea in front of Jane and kissed the top of her head. That seemed to break her concentration and she turned to tug him down to her face using his shirt as leverage. He greedily kissed her and pulled her up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. Both Steve and Bruce were a little surprised by her public act of affection as they hadn’t seen her more than sit on his lap, but here she was rolling her hips slightly as Thor placed his hands firmly on her ass. Thor seemed to whisper something in her ear and she vigorously nodded and he beamed pure joy.

                “We’ll be right back,” Jane giggled as Thor carried her out of the room, still wrapped around him.

                “I guess that means it’s break time,” Bruce chimed.

                “Find anything good?” Steve questioned as he looked over the mountain of information Bruce had stacked on the table.

                “A lot, actually. Those stones are…I can’t even imagine what kind of power they hold. Are there people who are just looking for them all the time? Are they hidden that well?” Bruce rambled.

                “I suppose. We have one here in Asgard, another was delivered by Sif and Volstagg to a third, trusted party to hide. Vision obviously has one. Another is in a place called the Nova Core. Quill and his crew delivered it there a few years ago. The others are hidden; I do not even know all their locations. My mother might have more on that front, but I did not want to know. Especially should Thanos find me again,” Loki answered.

                “And he wants all of the stones, right?” Steve confirmed.

                “He does. They all fit into the Infinity Gauntlet. Once they are in place he can use it…he can essentially erase half the life in the universe. All with a snap of the fingers if he wanted. And he’d doing all just because he is in love with Death. Erasing as much of existence as he can is a token of affection to win her. It’s also the reason he cursed Wade to be immortal, as Wade was briefly courting Death,” Loki admitted.

                “Skating over the Wade dating Death part, which we are revisiting by the way, He really wants to destroy the universe all because he loves Death?” Steve echoed with confusion written across his face.

                “People do many things for love. Thanos is mad on top of his search for her affections. To him, that action is the most reasonable one. You might hate me for saying it, but I might consider destroying half of existence if it meant getting to you,” Loki anxiously revealed.

                “But I wouldn’t ask you to. Or want you to. That’s the difference here,” Steve took Loki’s hand in his.

                “Does Death even want Thanos? Did she ask him to do this? Can she not do it herself?” Bruce quizzed.

                “That is all a bit unclear. I do not believe she desires Thanos, she did desire Wade, however. I believe she views Thanos’s quest as simply something to work in her favor. If she turns Thanos down, he poses no threat to her either way. She comes out on top regardless. The only thing she would want he would never give her, neither would the other party involved so the issue is moot,” Loki sighed.

                “How can we make sure he never gets the stones? I mean, is Vision safe since there is one in his head?” Steve worried.

                “Vision is not indestructible. Should he discover the stone within Vision he will destroy him to get it. As far as keeping the other stones away from him, that requires no one really knowing where they are. There are a few of us who know the locations of some and others wo know where the remaining are. There are possibly only 2 people in the whole of the universe who know exactly where all lie,” Loki announced.

                “Who are those 2 people?” Bruce pressed.

                “I will not reveal their names for that would put them in an ungodly amount of danger,” Loki turned to Steve,” I cannot even tell you, love.”

                “I don’t think I’d want to know, so don’t worry about it,” he soothed.

                Frigga entered the library at that moment with a smile on her face and an arm full of a large, white cat.

                “Hello, all. Research coming along, Bruce?” she greeted.

                “Yes, actually. I’ve learned a lot. Thank you for giving me access to all these books. I think Jane might even finish her own research here,” Bruce humbly thanked her but barely looked up from the table. Frigga intimidated him without even trying, despite her warmth.

                “That is a very large cat,” Steve remarked as he eyed the creature who leapt from Frigga’s arms into Loki’s.

                “Ah, yes. This is Gudmund. Thor’s first courtship gift. Blasted thing is 900 years old and still runs off scared when Thor is bedding his lover. He is loudly distracting Jane as we speak,” she laughed.

                “He could eat Milton in one bite,” Steve mused.

                “Milton?” Frigga raised a brow.

                “Milton is my cat. Steve gifted him to me at the beginning of our courtship. He is small and black with green eyes. You would like him, mother,” Loki remarked as he played with the cat that threatened to engulf his torso.

                “Well, this cat seems awfully fond of you,” Steve giggled, “You seem to have a way with them.”

                “Loki was young when Thor first received Gudmund and often found his way into Loki’s bed at night. Kept the bad dreams away,” she brushed her finger’s over the cat’s large ears.

                “Funny, he does the same for me,” Steve toyed with Loki’s hair.

                “I insist you bring your Milton when next you visit,” Frigga demanded light-heartedly.

                “Promise,” Loki smiled into the cat’s fur.

                “See, I’m trying to be surprised by Loki being a cat person but I’m just not,” Bruce chuckled to himself.


	47. Meanwhile, on Midgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check in with the gang on earth. Tony is being Tony. Wade and Peter take us on a trip down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My parents left this afternoon so i can finally have my free time back. I can start writing again. I managed to finish this over the afternoon. The outline for the next few are already in a document folder so those will be up soon too. Enjoy :)

                Tony was grumpy. He had been grumpy since half his team had left and Bruce was still M.I.A. He was actually angry with Natasha for being so calm about Bruce’s disappearance and has sequestered himself to his lab for the better part of 3 days. Pepper and Rhodey finally dragged him from his tinkering and forced him to eat and relax.

                “So, Steve, Thor, Jane, and Loki are all on Asgard. Bruce is wherever he is, and you think becoming the most technologically skilled hermit was the way to go?” Rhodey pressed.

                “Hey, that’s worst I’ve done. I haven’t even touched alcohol, thank you very much,” Tony countered.

                “We aren’t saying that we’re not proud of your sobriety despite the stress. I’m honestly very pleased with it,” Pepper placed her hand over Tony’s, “But you need to leave the lab every once in awhile. Talk to your team. Get to know Vision and Wanda a little bit. Let Wade annoy you like he usually does.”

                “He has amazing stories,” Rhodey remarked.

                “At least work on something other than a new suit. Just for a little while,” Pepper stared.

                “I’m coping, alright. I’m just annoyed is all. I wouldn’t be in such a bad mood if Steve hadn’t taken off with the space pirates for 2 damn weeks,” he gruffed.

                “So it _is_ about Steve as much as it is about Bruce,” Pepper cocked a brow.

                “Well, I haven’t had a drink in days and he isn’t even here to see my progress,” Tony dramatized.

                “As much as I want you to stop drinking like you’ll die if you don’t, I don’t think a crush on Steve is the best motivation to have. I mean, even if it gets you sober and you start dealing with your PTSD, you can’t approach those things with Steve as the goal in your head,” Rhodey expanded.

                “I’m not an idiot, guys. I know. I _knoooow_. Steve, Mr. Virtuous and America’s Wet Dream isn’t going to fall into my arms just because I fixed some of my shit,” Tony sighed, “It is just a crush. But he did make me realize I need to deal with my stuff. I think of Steve as…potential for some fun when my stuff is handled,” Tony announced.

                “You know he’s dating someone though, right?” Rhodey asked.

                “For all I know he’s dating a ghost!” Tony groaned, “FRIDAY, pull up the file I have on Cap’s mystery man.”

                “On it, Sir,” the AI replied.

                On a screen in front of Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey there came up about a dozen pictures of Steve kissing Christopher from a variety of angles. Along with searches on who Christopher might be.

                “Oh my god,” Rhodey gaped.

                “Tony, why are you stalking Steve’s boyfriend?” Pepper pushed.

                “You mean Christopher who doesn’t seem to be real? I couldn’t find anything on him. No social media network. No other pictures of him that I can find when running face-recognition software. What if he’s a HYDRA spy or something?” Tony rambled.

                “Tony. I need you to look at me. Christopher, whoever this guy is, is probably just really private. When Steve gets back you can talk to him about his man. I’m sure he’ll tell you whatever it is you need to know. And I very much doubt that guy is HYDRA or any other villain,” Rhodey attempted to bring him back to reality.

                “Steve knows what he’s doing. He’s never been able to explore this before. Hell, he’d have been killed if he tried before he was frozen. Just let him date this guy while he figures out what he wants. Besides, he knew your father, who was about as handsy as you from my understanding. He might never feel any romantic affection for you. I don’t want you to get your hopes up about this,” Pepper frowned.

                “I know. I’m not. I just want to make sure he’s safe and dating someone whose worthy of his time,” Tony replied.

                “Which is sweet of you, but maybe give it a rest for now,” Pepper advised and dragged him to his feet, “Let’s go get some food and then get you in a shower.”

                “Why did I break up with you again?” Tony mumbled as she pushed him out the door.

                “I broke up with you. And you know why,” she laughed.

 ========================================================================================================

                Wanda was sitting at a table with Darcy, Peter, Wade, and Sam in the common area. Vision was off to the side with Natasha while Maria sorted through some paperwork. Wanda was still uncomfortable around most of her new team members. Darcy was exceedingly friendly and had done everything she could to make her feel more at home. She even let her have Milton at night. Wade was also very friendly and she found herself drawn to him. He was a complicated man who seemed perpetually troubled and perpetually on edge. But Peter would calm his energy and then he would radiate love.

                “If Tony tries to make you test one more of his laser cannons then I might web him to the top of his own damn tower,” Peter grumbled.

                “How else can he find out if they kill people?” Wade mused as he, for some reason, continued carving a unicorn into the table top.

                “Probably other ways, but you’re not a lab rat. I don’t date those,” he poked.

                “Hey, so, how did you two start dating?” Darcy interrupted. She was curious because it was Deadpool, for god's sake. And she wondered for the sake of Steve and Loki. They’d have to come out of the proverbial closet eventually and Peter and Wade’s example might be a good way to follow.

                “No one told you? Irondick didn’t complain about it until your ears fell off?” Wade huffed.

                “You guys were already dating when I arrived on the scene,” she reminded.

                “I too, am curious. You are an unusual pair,” Wanda wondered aloud.

                “What are we all talking about?” Tony entered the room as Pepper pushed him along.

                “How Peter and Wade started dating,” Darcy answered in a sing song voice.

                “Wait. Wade never tells it right,” announced a girl with a buzz cut as she sauntered through the door.

                “Who the hell let you in here? Who are you even?” Tony practically shouted.

                “Why if it isn’t Eleanor,” Wade mooned.

                “Don’t call me that,” she tensed.

                “Fine. Negasonic Teenage Warhead. Such a baby about that, I swear to god,” Wade grunted.

                “Logan let me in,” she answered Tony.

                “What – how – why do you guys always bring wayward youths into my tower?” he complained.

                “Young NTW here might be both a wayward and a youth but she isn’t your average adolescent. She’s all mutant like half of us in here,” Wade interjected.

                “Are you lab made or were you just born this way?” Tony sang to the tune of Lady Gaga.

                “Born. Now back to the story,” she redirected.

                “I don’t want to re-live that travesty,” Tony whined.

                “Too late. Queue the flashback!” Wade jumped up.

 

                _Peter had fought off at least 6 of Fisk’s henchmen before Wade arrived on scene._

_“Took you long enough?!” he shouted._

_“What? Like you wouldn’t stop for tacos on the way here. The best taco stand is only 2 blocks over,” Wade chirped._

_“I swear to god – “_

_“Here!” Wade threw a taco in Peter’s direction but it only hit his chest and fell to the ground, “You didn’t even try to catch that.”_

_“We need to finish this job. Jesus, it’s like working with a toddler,” Peter swung away._

_“More for me then,” Wade mumbled through his mouth full of food as he took off in the same direction as Peter. When he landed in the same space he found Peter wrestling with 6 more men before Wade picked them off with his tranquilizer gun that Steve made him use._

_“Thanks for finally helping,” Peter breathed._

_“Of course, baby boy. No one lays a hand on those buns but me,” he laughed as he holstered his weapon._

_“No one touches my ass during a fight, Wade. Except you,” Peter retorted._

_“You like it,” he teased. But any conversation was quickly forgotten when gunfire erupted all around them. Deadpool took 3 to the arm, 1 to the shoulder, and 2 to the gut. Peter got 1 to the back and another to the leg._

_“Fuck!” Peter shouted out._

_“I got you, web head,” Wade scooped him up and ran for the nearest area of cover. He pushed both of them through into an old warehouse. Wade struggled to move but still managed to lay Peter down in some rundown office and barricade them in. He didn’t think anyone followed but he didn’t want to take any chances._

_“Pete, you gotta let me take off your shirt to look at that bullet wound,” Wade fused with the hem of his shirt._

_“No you don’t. It’ll heal fine,” he grunted in reply._

_“Sure it will. With a nice ole bullet lodged in your back. I bet that’ll feel dandy and never set off alarms at the airport. Off,” he pressed. Peter said nothing and just passively resisted until letting Wade pulled off his top and mask._

_“If you give me stitches don’t stitch your initials into my skin again,” Peter mumbled as Wade looked over his wounds._

_“But how else will everyone know that baby boy belongs to me?” he giggled._

_“Wade…” he whined._

_“Fine. Just hold still. That bit is gonna hurt like a mother fucker,” Wade started digging the bullet out of Peter’s shoulder. Peter screamed before biting down on his fist, He writhed in pain on the desktop and tears pooled in the corner of his eyes._

_“I’m sorry, Pete. It’s almost over,” Wade grimaced as he finally eased the metal out of his arm and chucked it behind him while putting more pressure on the wound. He wiped some of Peter’s tears away with his gloved fingers and tried to soothe him._

_“Fuck – I – ugh,” he moaned._

_“Love hearing you moan, baby but we gotta get to a safer location more goons show up,” Wade hauled Peter back over his shoulder._

_“Wade, just – hurts,” Peter groaned._

_“I know. Just let me take you back to mine and get you in bed,” Wade said suggestively while carefully carrying him out of the office and through the warehouse. He found no one around and took off down the alley and towards his apartment. It took him longer than necessary with a half-conscious Peter in his arms but he managed and finally got him inside his mess of a home. He put Peter gently on the bed and finished removing his pants to check where the bullet grazed the spider’s leg._

_“Going commando, Pete? Lucky me,” Wade chuckled as he washed blood form the area and bandaged it._

_“Don’t make fun. Boxers bunch in the costume,” he complained and winced._

_“Not making fun, appreciating the view though,” Wade pointed._

_“Get me some water, weirdo,” he shot back and tugged some blankets up over him._

_“Pushy. I love it,” Wade bounced off and grabbed 3 bottles of water, some protein bars, and an ice pack. By the time he wandered back into his bedroom Peter was asleep in his bed all wrapped up in the blankets. Wade thought it was adorable and eagerly snuggled up to him in the bed. Before he knew it he was asleep and wrapped around Peter him like a cat. Peter was dressed in only one of Wade’s t-shirts and a pair of boxers of his that were also too big while Deadpool fell asleep in his uniform sans the weapons._

_When Peter woke up he was surprised to find himself snuggled up against Wade with his shirt pushed up his chest and the boxers falling down his hips. He was also achingly hard and that hadn’t happened in a very long time. It was then he noticed that Wade was still geared up. He tapped him on his forehead to wake him._

_“Wake up, Wade,” he groaned, still exhausted and fitting his own arousal._

_“Mmmm, 10 more minutes,” Wade yawned and rolled over, trapping Peter underneath him._

_“We can stay in bed but can you at least take off your outfit? I’ve seen your scars before and I know sleeping without the mask is more comfortable,” Peter pressed while wiggling slightly to get more comfortable against the Kevlar. But Wade tensed and seemed to me mumbling to himself again._

_“What are white and yellow fighting about?” Peter sighed._

_“They’re pretty sure you’ve never seen my scars and I’m pretty sure I agree with them,” he answered._

_“You don’t remember. Ugh. Ok. So, like a month ago, you were basically blown up by those bank robbers with the bomb. After Tony and Steve took care of them I gathered what I could find of you and brought you back here. I watched you re-grow yourself and left you water and food before leaving for class. Didn’t you find the note I left for you?” Peter explained._

_“You’ve seen – you saw my whole body? You watched me regenerate? How many times did you throw up? I don’t remember cleaning up any vomit so you obviously have an iron – “ Peter covered Wade’s mouth to stop his insecure rambling._

_“Yes. I’ve seen your whole body. No, I do not think it’s gross or anything. Just simmer down, take off your costume, and we can go back to sleep,” he stared up at Wade through his sleepy eyes. Wade reluctantly pulled off his mask and kept his eyes shut tight._

_“Much better,” Peter smiled and let his head fall back on the pillow._

_“Weird kid,” Wade mumbled and took off the rest of his outfit but pulled the blanket up to cover as much as possible._

_“No hogging the covers,” Peter giggled and slid under next to Wade, still pressed close to him._

_“How can you be ok with touching any of this?” he waved his hand down his body._

_“Because I like you. Your scars don’t bother me. It’s that simple,” Peter stated pointedly._

_“You….? What?” Wade gaped._

_“I. Like. You. You’re the best patrolling partner I’ve ever had even if you go off the handle. You’re funny. Handsome. You make me feel safe. Why do you think I sleep in your bed with you?” Peter looked up at him through his long lashes._

_“Stop messing around, Pete,” Wade looked away and was about to climb out of the bed before Peter stopped him. He pinned Wade’s arms to the bed and straddled the larger man’s hips. Wade looked up at him with wide eyes and a look of disbelief._

_“You tease me all the time, Wade. You call me ‘baby boy’ and grab my ass every time we work together. You take care of me. Can you feel this?” Peter ground down against Wade’s cock that was slowly beginning to harden, “Have you just been teasing me for the past 2 years or do you want me?”_

_“You got no idea,” he growled and –_

“ – Stop. Don’t need to hear the gross part where you fuck my former protégé,” Tony complained.

                “Too bad. It’s happening. Besides, its for the readers anyway,” Wade waggled his brows.

                “Readers?” Tony, Sam, and Darcy asked.

                Peter just rolled his eyes and laughed.

                _Peter let go of Wade’s wrists and bent forward to finally kiss the merc like he had been wanting to for years. His lips were dry and rough against Peter’s but he loved it. He moaned and rolled his boxer clad hips against Wade’s bare ones. Wade placed his hands on Peter’s waist and held him in place, the smaller man’s ass grinding against him. He flipped them over so Peter was flat on the bed and Wade towered over him. He looked down at the brunette who was flushed and panting; arching his hips off the bed to get some traction against his partner. Wade spread his legs and settled between them and charged forward to bite his neck and pressed their bodies together._

_But Peter hissed and winced, “What’s wrong?” Wade gasped._

_“Sorry. Bullet wounds still hurt,” Peter grimaced._

_“Oh, baby boy. I forgot you don’t heal like I do. Let me get you some more water and some aspirin,” Wade jumped off the bed and waltzed into the bathroom._

_“But Wade,” Peter whined._

_“Oh, I’ll take care of you, baby. And I want to pound that majestic ass into my mattress but not if it’s gonna rip those wounds open. You’ll have to settle for some good, old-fashioned oral sex,” he purred whole setting the supplies on the night stand. Peter closed his eyes and moaned at Wade’s words. The larger man climbed back on the bed and wasted no time before licking a broad stripe up the underside of Peter’s flagging cock. It filled almost instantly and Peter gasped loudly._

_“Oh, Wade,” he whispered._

_“Mmmmm, love hearing that,” Wade grinned before circling the head of Peter’s cock and taking the whole of it in his mouth. He slowly worked up and down the shaft while also fondling the testicles gently. Peter was throwing his head back and panting under the attention. His hands gripped at the rough, scared head and dragged his fingertips across the scalp. Wade moaned around him and Peter was quickly, and embarrassingly, coming onto Wade’s tongue before he could stop himself._

_“Fuck. I’m sorry. I’ve never –“ Peter stammered and grabbed at the blankets nearby._

_“No apologies necessary. That was sexy as fuck,” Wade wiped his mouth and crawled back over Peter. He began kissing the smaller man again and smiling against his lips._

_“I just. It was the first time and I came so fast. It’s a little embarrassing…” Peter trailed off while biting his lower lip._

_“Wait…I was your first blow job?” Wade beamed._

_“Yea. I’ve only been kissed by Gwen. And that was all,” he revealed._

_“Oh, baby boy. Why would you want me to be the first anything?” he furrowed his brow and gave Peter a quick, chaste kiss._

_“I trust you, Wade. And really like you. I think about you all the time and have been wanting this for ages. I’d let you be my first and last everything,” he pressed while grabbing the merc’s shoulders to pull him closer._

_Both men continued kissing each other and letting their bodies feel each other. Wade had no idea how to process what Peter had said. It was true that Wade had been flirting with him for the past 2 years but he never thought he’d want him back. Peter moved under him and was clinging to every exposed inch of skin, kissing across his cheeks, jaw, down his neck and chest. Peter was showering him with affections that Wade hadn’t felt in a very long time. They stopped and looked at each other with open eyes and heavy breaths._

_“You have really beautiful eyes,” Peter praised, “There’s gold and blue in them.”_

_“Aww, Pete. Don’t gotta butter me up,” he glanced back away from Peter._

_“I’m not trying to butter you up. I’m just really happy to be looking up into your eyes right now,” he smiled._

_Their noses touched and foreheads pressed together before they fell back into kissing. Wade was gentle with Peter has his wounds were still fresh. He explored every inch with his fingers and lips as Peter watched in awe. The night went by with them caressing and touching each other. Wade made dinner and they would curl up and watch cartoons before falling asleep on the couch. From that night on it was almost their routine. Peter moved in with Wade out of Aunt May’s 5 months later because it was safer for her and Wade loved nothing more than waking up to Peter’s bedhead every day. It was easy. Easier than anything they had ever done. They gave each other strength and comfort in a scary and confusing environment._

_The Avengers were apprehensive, that being the nice way of putting it, when Peter told them they were dating now and not just patrolling together. Natasha said nothing about it. Clint snickered and fist-bumped Wade. Bruce shrugged and didn’t say much about it. Steve gave Wade an extremely sanitized version of the shovel talk that he didn’t really need. Thor thought it was splendid and congratulated them while Maria and Phil took a brief note and begrudgingly accepted the information. Tony, well he blew a gasket. He stomped around his lab and pouted. Pepper had to calm him down and bring him around._

“Yea, yea. Tale as old as time. Beauty and the beast and all that,” Tony glowered.

                “Hey. Refer to anyone in this room as a beast again and you will find my 4 inch heels so far up your ass,” Darcy warned.

                “There is nothing remotely threatening about you. You’re like 5’4”,” Tony laughed.

                “Did you forget that I’m in the room? And also agree with her?” Sam tensed.

                “Jis tiesiog pavydi jam Häsä praktiškai mokėti už veiksmą. ( _He's just jealous. He has to practically pay for action_ ),” Wade laughed to Wanda.

                “Manau, kad jūs abu yra labai saldus kartu. Neleisk gaižus vyras sugadinti jūsų malonumo. _(I think you two are very sweet together. Do not let the grumpy man spoil your fun_ ),” Wanda grinned.

                “Ugh. I came in here to socialize, not be threatened,” Tony groaned.

                “Then just be nice,” Natasha deadpanned.

                “Your AI is nice enough for you that you probably don’t have to try too hard,” NTW inserted.

                “Anywho, does anyone happen to know when our captain and the norse deities are coming back?” he changed the subject.

                “Not too much longer. Thor tends to think political stuff will take more time than it really does. Loki is the one who helps negotiate treaties and land deals and all that noise. Thor just looks pretty and scary with his hammer and they listen when he’s hovering nearby,” Darcy expressed.

                “Jane will finish up her research pretty quickly too. She has help up there. Unless Asgard gets invaded or something I wouldn’t think we have to wait too long,” Natasha spoke from where she was shuffling through papers.

                “Well, let’s hope so,” Tony sighed and settled into a chair at the table.


	48. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve helps Loki relax before they meet the others and Steve meets Tyr.

Steve woke up to fin Loki pacing in the area near his writing desk. He was mumbling to himself and had scowl on his face.

“Lo, baby? What are you doing?” Steve smiled and yawned. The sun wasn’t even up yet so he knew it was still late, or really early.

“Did I wake you? You can go back to bed, love,” he deflated.

“No. You didn’t wake me. I got a little lonely in bed though,” he smiled, “Why are you up?’

“I am just mentally preparing for the many conversations I will be forced into having today. Some will be pleasant while others will be rage-inducing. I aim to get through these proceedings as quickly as possible,” Loki breathed and slumped against his desk. His shoulders were drawn tight up to his ears and Steve just wanted to soothe out his aches and tension. Steve walked over, standing behind him, and placed his hands on his lover’s back and ran them down to his hips.

“How about you go lie down and let me help you relax,” Steve urged him towards he bedroom.

“I must prepare. I can’t –“ Steve cut him off with a kiss.

“Take off your shirt, lie down on your stomach, and let me help you,” he whispered across Loki’s lips and titled his head to press his tongue deep into his mouth.

“Mmmm, I relent, Captain,” Loki purred and moved towards the bedroom with Steve close behind him. He watched as the god slowly disrobed and slid onto the bed, his ass on full display while he practically presented himself for the blonde, looking up with eyes almost void of the green as the pupils had engulfed it.

“Very nice,” Steve smiled and climbed onto the bed to sit behind him. He ran his hands up the back of Loki’s calves, up to his thighs, over his buttocks, and all the way up his spine. He let his hands begin to knead along the tight shoulder blades and he felt Loki breathed out beneath him. Steve was straddling Loki in order to get the best angle at his back and felt Loki continuously arching his ass up against Steve’s groin.

“Baby, we’ll get to that. But you need to let me work out these knots for you,” he soothed and continued to massage the muscles at his fingertips. They eventually gave way and Steve practically felt the tightness drain away and puddle somewhere on the floor. Loki was becoming boneless and pliant under his hands. The blonde shifted lower and worked along the lumbar region of his back and found more areas that needed attention.

Loki was moaning and speaking softly to himself as Steve’s finger danced along his skin. Steve felt pleased that he was able to help his lover and began to work lower, fingers caressing the cleft of his ass and gently swiping across the hole briefly. This caused Loki to gasp and arch his back up again. Steve, loving the feeling of Loki squirming, became immediately erect and let his arousal press along Loki’s ass. Steve was getting ready to climb off and remove his boxers but Loki magicked them away.

“I cannot bare for you to depart even for a moment,” he whined while looking over his shoulder.

“Then I won’t,” he replied, “Spread your legs for me, Lo.” Both men were breathing heavily and eager for deeper touches. Loki spread his legs wide and Steve settled in behind him. He bent down to lick up his lover’s perineum and hole before circling it with a finger, teasing the entrance. Steve brought his fingers up to his mouth, sucking on them briefly before thrusting two into Loki right away. He gasped and moaned as he was quickly breached and rocked his hips back onto the fingers. The bottle of lube was now at his side and Steve was quick to slick up his cock and drip some onto Loki’s ass.

“Please help me relax, love,” he faintly begged and pressed his ass to the tip of Steve’s cock. Steve pushed in and both men moaned. Loki pushed back more until Steve was fully seated and Loki’s back was flush with Steve’s chest. He began to roll his hips and Steve bite down where neck met jaw, hair being brushed out of the way. He thrust up into Loki as he rocked his hips methodically. He then began to slowly rotate them and it drove Steve wild. His hands gripped and squeezed. He let one hand pinched and play with Loki’s taut nipples while the other grabbed and began to stroke Loki’s cock, all the while he was fucking up into him.

The men were almost silently moaning and feeling each other. Loki’s arms snaked behind his head to grab Steve’s hair and pull on it. Steve’s hand remained fisting Loki’s cock and then fondling the balls he could get his hands on. The brunette turned his head to find Steve’s lips and kissed him languidly, tongue sweeping across his teeth and seeking the moist heat. Steve was losing his rhythm and Loki was practically undone in his hands. With a few more thrusts against Loki’s prostate the god was coming across both their thighs and the bedsheet. Steve kept hammering up into his with vigor before coming himself and Loki intentionally clenched around him to milk him for every drop.

“I dare say – I am relaxed,” Loki panted.

“Then will you stay in bed?” Steve peppered kisses along Loki’s exposed throat.

“You couldn’t drag me away,” he preened. Both men cleaned up and Steve wrapped in the blankets and held him close. Loki was practically putty in his arms, the stress and tension he felt earlier was but a distant memory as he fell asleep in his lover’s strong arms.

 =====================================================================================================

Steve could hear movement in the main room off the bedroom and looked up to see Frigga placing some garments on the chair. He tugged the blankets up to cover himself and found Loki tucked into his side. Frigga stuck her head in quietly and Steve shut his eyes. Frigga, not that Steve could see, warmed over to watch Loki wrapped around the first person to truly make him smile in ages. She placed a hand over her heart and left Loki’s chambers.

“Were you also pretending to sleep?” Loki giggled from where his face pressed to Steve’s ribcage.

“Uh, yea. I figured it was the safest bet,” he relaxed and brushed Loki’s hair from his face.

“It was. Otherwise mother would have asked you many questions, caring not for your current nakedness. Which I am still appreciating, by the way,” he kissed the skin in front of his lips and smiled against it.

“Were you able to sleep?” Steve asked.

“Oh yes. A thorough fucking does wonders for such,” he teased.

“You’re terrible,” he laughed. Loki pulled the covers away and padded into the bathroom, Steve’s eyes trailed down the god’s body and felt arousal building, yet again. He shook it off and climbed out of bed as well. He spied the cloth Frigga had brought and saw near identical shirts, dark green and black, with the only different being the patterns that set over the heart. One appeared to be the horned helmet Loki would wear and the other was a gold version of Steve’s shield.

“Mother had shirts tailored for us?” Loki asked from the doorframe where he stood, still gloriously nude.

“Yea. Looks like we’ll match,” Steve held them up and shirts and Loki smiled as he surveyed them. When he was done he placed them back on the chair before pulled Steve’s body close to his, “As apprehensive as I am about this meeting I am ever so glad you will be with me.”

“I’m kind of excited. Nervous, of course. But excited. This is all so…new and bizarre. If I had known back in the 30s that all of this was going on out in the universe I don’t know how I would’ve gotten by,” he laughed.

“Had I known you existed back in the 30s I would’ve stolen you away from that rock and kept you here for myself,” Loki leaned into kiss Steve sweetly.

“Sweet talker,” he kissed back.

“I suppose we should ready ourselves. Tyr will want to speak with you before any proceedings begin, as he should. Then everyone will begin to arrive. Jane will likely be there alongside Thor and I think Bruce should also be in attendance,” Loki explained as he traced invisible patterns on Steve’s chest with his finger.

“What do I need to know about Tyr?” Steve asked.

“He’s…the god of justice. That’s what many say. He has also been called the god of war but that is a bit off-balance. He ensures that all punishments dealt out to individuals or groups are both just and logical. He generally abhors vengeance and errs on the side of caution when making judgements. He and Odin fight quite a lot,” Loki prattled on.

“Is he nice?” Steve quirked.

“Nice? That’s not a question I think I have ever heard asked of him. He is pleasant and rather easy to speak with when you are not on the receiving end of a punishment. The only time we ever disagreed truly resulted in my lips being sewn shut,” Loki said.

Steve’s stomach dropped at that utterance, “Your lips were sewn shut? Why? For how long?”

“Yes. They were sewn shut for…nearly 2 years, I’d say. Mother was furious but I made do in that time. Nearly went mad. It was my punishment for tricking some dwarves. A bit of a complicated story, really. I was…being careless with my ventures and still aa bit raw from Signe’s departure. I was self-destructive and that is where it got me,” Loki recalled with a bitter taste on his tongue.

“I – did Tyr want them sewn shut?” Steve growled.

“No. The opposite. He wanted me to work with the dwarves for some undisclosed period of time until I learned humility. I wasn’t keen on it. Odin suggested the sewing. We all fought about that. Tyr thought it cruel. As did mother. But Odin is the Allfather and there is no going against him. So it was done,” he finished while pulling on his clothing.

“I dislike your father,” Steve put in as he pulled on his own clothes with some difficulty. Loki smiled at his struggle and helped, peppering kisses along the skin before it all became covered.

“I dislike Odin as well, but you will remember he is not my father,” Loki reminded.

“Oh yea. I’ll meet your real father, yes? Today?” Steve tested.

“He will be there. It is likely he will care little for our relationship and any words we exchange will be angry and threatening. He spoke ill of mother and I don’t stand for such,” Loki finished dressing.

“Buck would call you a mama’s boy,” Steve giggled.

Loki smiled at the ridiculous phrase, “We are all from mothers, are we not?”

“It’s just a way to tease. Wasn’t thought of as masculine to be attached to our mother’s much beyond childhood. Things have changed though,” Steve shrugged and looked over their outfits. He liked how they looked together and blushed a bit as he thought about the implications when Frigga had these drawn up.

“Time to depart, darling. We can eat after meeting with Tyr,” Loki entwined his fingers with Steve’s and guided them out of the room and towards the dining area they were in the day before. The halls now were decorated with vibrant banners that seemed to be designated for each realm that would be represented. Steve wished he knew the languages so he could know which belonged to which. When they rounded the corner there stood a tall man with greying hair and what looked like a permanent scowl.

“Greetings, Tyr. It has been a long while,” Loki nodded.

“It has. Have you fared well since relocating to Midgard?” he asked.

“I have. In fact, I’d like you to meet Captain Steven Rogers of Midgard. He has come to join the proceedings today and make some alliances in their realm. Their interactions with us as of recent have been…tumultuous,” Loki expressed.

“Nice to meet you,” Steve extended his hand. Tyr looked at it and slowly shook it and accepted the greeting.

“You have fought alongside Thor and Loki many times. Frigga has told me you are quite the warrior,” Tyr gave a soft smile that seemed uncommon on his face.

“I am a soldier and have fought in many battles, yes. I have been told you are the god of justice. Do I have you to thank for ensuring Loki was not locked up again?” Steve pressed.

“I suppose you do. After we became aware of Thanos’s effect on Loki and others I felt it necessary to take other measures. Loki relocating to Midgard with Thor was an adequate solution to deal with some of the remaining strife. Thanos is still a threat we must be ever vigilant of and any divide weakens us. I am glad his move has brought us more alliances instead of enemies,” he revealed. Steve looked over to Loki who seemed tense so Steve grabbed a hold of his hand again and ran his thumb across the god’s knuckles. Loki warmed over and Tyr raised a brow.

“Is your relationship something beyond political?” Tyr inquired.

“Yes, Tyr. It is. It will not interfere with the proceedings,” Loki informed as he squeezed Steve’s hand harder.

“Oh, I did not think it would,” he chuckled slightly, “I just look forward to seeing Signe seethe when she sees. She might not have wanted you in earnest but she never enjoys seeing happiness in those she rejected. She wants those she left behind to pine forever.”

“I stopped pining about her roughly 1 minute after I saw her sneaking into Thor’s room,” Loki rolled his eyes.

“I still believe she should have faced consequences for her trickery. She nearly destroyed relations with Asgard. Frigga wanted to drag her into a cell by her hair,” Tyr recalled.

“That doesn’t surprise me in the slightest,” Steve laughed.

“That would be rather tame of her,” Loki grinned.

Steve pressed his lips to Loki’s temple and whispered, “Definitely a mama’s boy,” and giggled before kissing him there.


	49. Skin is skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guests arrive and Steve makes interesting contacts.

After they had all finished dinning Loki and Steve walked the halls until they reached a large room with tables arranged in a circle. The table at the head of the room was elevated and appeared to be where Odin would be seated.

“Others will be arriving soon. Are you still nervous?” Loki smoothed his hand down Steve’s arm.

“A little. But once we all get introduced I won’t feel so weird. Am I going to have to reframe from touching you and kissing you in front of everyone?” Steve sought.

“At the beginning and certainly during discussion. But you should know I won’t keep my hands to myself for long,” he teased and pulled Steve in for a soft kiss, lips lingering on each other before Frigga coughed and they turned to look at her.

“You act like lovestruck children,” she giggled at them.

“Well, I am lovestruck,” Steve replied before turning back to Loki and kissing him again.

“That is very good to hear,” Loki smiled and let his face brush across Steve’s again.

“Some guests have arrived and we should greet them with Heimdall. Your father and Thor are already on their way, along with Jane, Sif, and Hogun,” Frigga announced.

“Where is Bruce?” Steve asked.

“Still in the library. He has found some very interesting information that has excited him greatly. I decided he would much prefer keeping to himself,” she answered.

“That was the right call,” Steve added as they began to follow Frigga towards Heimdall’s post. Frigga stood to Thor’s right side and Thor on his left. Loki stood next to him and Steve hung back not knowing what to do with himself. Jane was standing back by the steps and he went to join her before Loki stopped him.

“You will stand by me, love,” Loki extended his hand and Steve smiled. He moved to stand next to him and waited for the first arrivals. It wasn’t long before there was a flash of light and suddenly there were three men standing before them. All were tall with bright, blonde hair with stern expressions painting their faces. The tallest in the center looked upon all of them before quickly smiling and walking to Frigga, enveloping her in his arms.

“Little Frig!” he exclaimed as he lifted her from the ground.

“Father,” she laughed. He put her down and smiled to Odin.

“Nice to see you again, Njoror,” he bowed his head.

“Thor, is this your lady love?” he glanced back at Jane who was tight-lipped and frozen with wide eyes.

“Yes, grandfather. This is Jane of Midgard,” Thor ushered her forward. Steve hadn’t really realized how small Jane was until she was surrounded by men who all towered at least 2 or more feet above her.

“You are Njoror, Frigga’s father and the ruler of Vanaheim?” Jane proposed while bowing her head.

“Yes, child. I am. I am very pleased to meet you. Thor has spoken of you in our correspondence,” he took her hand and smiled broadly. But then he looked to Loki and held a slightly different gaze. It was tentative and warm all at once.

“Loki, I am very glad to see you well,” he placed both hands on Loki’s shoulders, “Last I saw you in person was when you were in that cell. I am glad to have found you intact and of better mind.”

“Aren’t we all,” Loki deadpanned.

“And who are you?” Njoror looked at Steve.

“This is Captain Steven Rogers of Midgard. He is representing his realm at these proceedings. His presence here will be the beginning of better relations between realms,” Loki explained.

“Very good. I notice you are wearing Loki’s colors. Am I to assume you are his guest here?” Njoror continued.

“Yes. He is my guest,” Loki held Steve’s hand in his, “And partner.”

Njoror smiled widely and placed hands on both Loki and Steve’s shoulders, “Boy. I am glad to hear it. You had thrust yourself into seclusion for so long.”

“I’m glad you’re happy,” Steve smiled nervously.

“Captain is your title, yes? Does this mean you are a leader and warrior?” Njoror asked.

“Yes. I lead a team on Ear – Midgard. One of my team is here but he is busy researching in your library. He has a mind for science like Jane,” Steve stated.

“He is a warrior as well?” Njoror pressed.

“Yes. He is something more akin to a berserker when in the field. He changes form almost entirely,” Loki added.

“I should like to see him battle then. That is quite a curiosity,” he replied before another man came to his side.

“Nephew,” he nodded to Loki and then quickly moving away from the group.

“Still bitter?” Loki raised a brow.

“When is he not?” Njoror rolled his eyes and excused himself to walk with Frigga.

“You have successfully met my grandfather. Good show,” Loki smiled softly.

“It went pretty well,” Steve shrugged. Soon there was more light and a two smaller men appeared. Both where heavily bearded and wearing very intricate armor. They glared at Loki as soon as they saw him, which lead to Loki smiling back at them viciously. They nodded at Odin and moved past towards the meeting place.

“Warm greeting…” Steve tested.

“They do not care for me,” he sighed. Before they could speak anymore a woman suddenly appeared before them. Her skin was ghostly white and her hair was black and purple, a black dress trailed down her body and pooled at the floor like a river falling behind her.

“Oh, trickster. I have missed you,” she gave a toothy grin and put out her arms. Loki smiled n return and embraced her fully. Steve watched and was uncomfortable. He worried, for at least a moment, that this woman was Signe.

“Darling, this is Hel. My daughter,” Loki turned to him.

“What?!” Steve gasped. Both Loki and Hel began to laugh and were near beside themselves, “You have a daughter?”

“No. Sorry. He was teasing. You have many myths on Midgard that claim I am his daughter when I am, in  fact, older than him,” Hel chuckled.

“Oh…” Steve recovered.

“He has told me much about you. It was not long ago he appeared at my home quite heartbroken over you,” she gave him a knowing look, “You are his Steven.”

“I – yes,” he stammered.

“He’s as handsome as you described,” she poked Loki in the chest.

“Hel is my oldest and dearest friend. I am very happy that you two get to meet,” Loki smiled, “Steven is…min kjærlighet som jeg ønsker for alltid ( _my love that I want for always_ ).”

“Virkelig? ( _Truly_?),” she raised a dark brow and began to glow.

“Ja. Uten ham jeg føler at jeg er i det store intet ( _Yes. Without him I feel as though I am in the void_ ),” he replied.

“Du bør ha Steven for alltid . Vi kan være sikker på det. ( _You should have Steven for always. We can be sure of it._ ),” she placed a hand over Loki’s and Steve just looked back and forth between them.

“Well, I know I heard my name,” Steve furrowed his brow.

“Only good things, love. Promise,” Loki kissed Steve softly and let his fingers trace along his jaw.

“Take me inside. I do not wish to remain on this platform for longer than necessary,” Hel put her arm around Loki’s to pull him along. He grabbed back at Steve’s hand and they waltzed into the building. Hel and Loki kept chatting in the language Steve didn’t understand and he was beginning to feel forgotten. It wasn’t as though he did not enjoy watching Loki enjoy the company of an old friend – he had never seen Loki so comfortable with someone else – but he had barely glanced his direction as they walked. He immediately felt ridiculous for being jealous, but his feelings were his feelings regardless. When they got to the meeting hall he felt the need to flee.

“Hey, Lo. I’m gonna go see Bruce before the meeting starts,” Steve chirped.

“Will you be able to find your way back?” he replied.

“Yea. I’ve been paying attention,” he started turning away but Loki stopped him.

“Are you alright? You seem…distant,” he pressed.

“Fine, just nervous,” he glanced down at his feet.

“Steven?” he checked.

“I just need a few minutes. I promise,” he kissed Loki and turned around. Loki moved to follow him but Hel stopped him.

Steve felt ridiculous. He felt out of place here now when he was feeling so present and grounded before. All because he saw Loki getting along with an old friend. Perhaps, it was him feeling like Loki could easily replace him. He was suddenly insecure and he hated the feeling. It was like being little Steve Rogers again, all bones and sharp edges being chased down back alleys. When he turned the corner he saw 4 children. Three of them were yelling at another. The girl crowding herself to the wall had blue skin and black hair. She was small, no bigger than a 5-year-old from earth. She kept flinching and crying when any of the others got close or said something.

“Hey!” Steve shouted and marched towards them, “Leave her alone and get back to your parents,” he ordered. They all stared up at him and the three bullies ran off, the blue girl was still huddle against the wall. He crouched down and gave her a warm look.

“Are you alright?” he asked. Her bottom lip just quivered and he placed a hand on her small shoulder. He stood up and extended his hand, “Let me take you back to the meeting hall. We can find your parents and I’m sure you’ll feel better soon. I happen to know a guy that could give you a pair of wings for a little while.” She gave a tentative smile and placed her hand in his.

He was surprised to feel her skin; it was cold against his. She held on tight as they moved through the hallway and still hadn’t said a word. He wondered if maybe she didn’t understand him. When they finally reached the hall they pushed the doors open and moved into the room. When he saw Frigga and Loki standing with Hel he smiled, but they all froze and gaped at him. He kept walking closer with the girl growing more confused as people stared at him with fear or repulsion. When he saw a tall woman with blue skin he turned the girl her direction, who quickly smiled.

“Mama!” she shouted and ran towards her, Steve letting go of her. Frigga was now smiling brightly and Loki still looked flabbergasted.

“Steven, we have much to discuss,” Frigga grinned.


	50. Hulk vs. a Jotun berserker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki discover a peculiar trait he possesses.  
> Things at the political summit go...not as Steve expected them to.

“Why is everyone looking at me?” he whispered to Frigga.

“Well, that girl you were holding hands with was Jotun. And – well – to be blunt, we are amazed you were able to touch her skin without burning or feeling pain. Can I see your hand?” Frigga began.

“Why would I be burnt by her?” Steve gave Frigga his hand and she looked over his fingers.

“Because that is a Jotun trait. Midgardians should not be able to touch them without pain. Asgardians cannot without being frostbitten,” she explained.

“Oh. Why can’t they burn me then?” he replied.

“I haven’t the foggiest idea. Certainly something to look into…” she trailed off and looked back at Loki who was still gaping.

“They’re beautiful,” he stated.

“I’m sorry?” Frigga quirked.

“The Jotuns. Their skin is the most lovely shade of blue. And those markings are interesting…Does Loki – he’s Jotun, he doesn’t look like them,” he was musing.

“A powerful spell. If he reverses, it he can appear in his Jotun form. I have seen it when he was very young and lacked control and it would slip,” she revealed. Loki was suddenly at their side.

“Mother. Steven. What – why?” was all Loki could manage.

“It appears your Steven is unhurt by Jotun’s skin. He also thinks of them as beautiful,” she proclaimed.

“I – he is unharmed?” Loki took Steve’s hand as well.

“There’s something going on that I’m not in on. I get that maybe her skin was supposed to hurt mine but it didn’t. Is that really a huge deal? Bruce isn’t _supposed_ to become big and green, but he does,” Steve looked to Loki for reassurance of some kind. Before anyone could say anything Hel and the Jotun woman whose daughter Steve had helped were before them.

“I would like to thank you, Midgardian. My daughter says you aided her when being taunted. You have my thanks,” she bowed.

“Uh, it was no trouble. They were being mean and she looked like she needed someone to step in,” he shrugged.

“I am Erna of Jotunheim. My daughter is Esben. I am in the court of Laufey,” she explained.

“It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Captain Steve Rogers,” he extended his hand. Erna stared at it briefly and tentatively placed hers on it. Expecting him to feel pain Steve felt nothing but tingling cold.

“Fascinating,” Erna mused. She kept her hand on his and let is drift to his forearm. Loki swallowed and blinked, looking more frightened than anything, “I have never met another who can withstand our skin.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happens if you touch the skin of someone who is not Jotun? Or me, apparently?” Steve tested.

“We can demonstrate for you,” Frigga nodded to Erna who gently placed two fingers on t he back of Frigga’s hand. Very quickly did her skin turn deep red, then blue. She hissed in pain and Erna took her hand away. Loki then placed his hand over Frigga’s to heal the frostburn.

“Oh. But I’m just human. I assumed I would be hurt too,” Steve watched Loki.

“You should be. I believe the serum which also made you the physical specimen you are, enabled you to withstand the harsh cold. Perhaps it is why your body was not destroyed by the ice when you were frozen. I am…quick interested now in knowing what was in that serum,” Loki answered.

“Bruce has notes,” Steve shrugged.

"It's certainly a peculiar biology," Hel started, "He seems to be more than adequately suited for you, Loki."

“Loki, has Captain Rogers seen you in your Jotun form?” Erna interrupted.

“No. No he has not. Only my mother has,” he replied through a tight jaw.

“We can discuss this later, all. Everyone is ready to speak and reach a treaty,” Frigga halted the conversation and directed them to the rest of the room. Everyone was seated at their tables. Odin was already at his elevated spot with an open spot for Frigga to his right. Thor was seated lower, two available seats next to him for Loki and Steve. They all moved to their respective seats. Thor leaned over and whispered something to Loki, who only tensed and whispered something back.

“Let us begin,” Odin announced, “We need to address the threats levied against both my throne and my wife. There is the potential for Odinsleep approaching and some have taken that as an opportunity to craft an invasion.”

“Who levied these threats?” Njoror asked first.

“Laufey of Jotunheim,” Odin growled.

“I do believe I was…misinterpreted,” a tall Jotun man, who Steve assumed was Laufey, corrected.

“What was to be misinterpreted by making a claim to the throne of Odin and vocalizing a wish to see Frigga dead on the stone?” Loki stood.

“Do you wish to bring the house of Vanaheim, Asgard, and Niflheim down on your heads?” Hel added.

“We have had disagreements from the court of Asgard in the past,” said a man from Alfehim, “But such a move would force us to join the rest against you.”

“It is true that I would want to rule Asgard. But there is a much simpler way to seize the throne for Jotunheim without regicide,” Laufey sneered and looked over to Loki, “I have a son who is perfectly capable of ruling during Odinsleep.” Loki fisted his hands and straightened out his entire body. Frigga glared at Laufey and Thor grunted.

“I do not wish to rule Asgard,” Loki began, “Frigga is perfectly capable of ruling in Odin’s stead. Even where I to desire the throne I certainly would not rule it in your name.”

“Is that due to your Midgardian?” Laufey pressed.

“My union with Captain Steven Rogers bares little on this decision. I gave up any aspirations of rule long ago. You would be wise to not mention it again,” Loki warned.

“But he is hear representing his realm, am I to assume this is not due to an alliance or play for ruling Midgard yourself?” Laufey questioned.

“It would be a lie to say there was no alliance here,” Steve finally spoke, “We have worked with both Thor and Loki for several years now and they’ve been invaluable. We owe them a debt and will support them when they need it. And neither of them want to, or could, rule Midgard.”

“Did Loki not try to invade you before?” Laufey reminded.

“Does it look like he succeeded?” Steve laughed at Laufey’s expense.

“Are you mocking me?” Laufey glared.

“Yes. Was that not clear?” Steve stated.

“You would be wise not to – “

“Not to what? _Threaten_ you? You threatened Frigga. You have threatened Odin. I’m sure you’ve threatened Midgard. I think you need to re-evaluate where you stand in the grand scheme of things,” Steve sat back down. Loki was looking at his lover with awe and itched to feel his skin.

“Midgard cannot travel to other realms on their own, yes?” asked a man from Svartalfar. He had dark hair and silver skin and the woman seated next to him was giving Steve a long look. She kept drawing his attention. She had long, dark hair that fell to her waist, braids twisting throughout. Her eyes were dark and bored through him. She was wearing a black dress with a neckline that plunged down to just above her navel. She was leaning forward and tapping her fingers impatiently.

“It is true that they lack to technology to travel to other realms on their own. But they have the use of Heimdall and myself,” Loki answered.

“Their realm is much younger, but they have warriors who are great,” Thor added.

“Are we going to come to an agreement anytime soon?” Njoror observed, “I do not wish to remain in the room with the man who has threatened my daughter more than once.”

“I too, would like to finish this,” Loki agreed.

“I might not be familiar with how politics work amongst all of you but I think the main issue we seem to be having here is Laufey wanting to rule more than he is allowed. If Odin falls into Odinsleep both Frigga and Tyr are more than capable of keeping Asgard afloat. Loki and Thor can also check in regularly with Heimdall keeping them informed on proceedings here. Laufey, and all the other realms, should sign an agreement stating no one will try to invade anyone else for any reason. On Midgard we have a similar agreement between other countries. The document can be drafted with a failsafe put in. If someone invades one, the rest band together to fight back against whoever broke the agreement. Simple,” Steve proclaimed.

“Clever man,” Loki smiled, “I believe we should do what the Captain says.”

“I concur,” added Thor.

“Us as well,” Hel stood.

“I find it agreeable,” Njoror spoke.

“We, too, think it is best,” the dwarves voiced.

“This seems cowardly,” Laufey growled.

“What is cowardly about this?” Odin shot.

“We limit ourselves with such a document,” Laufey answered.

“No one is limited. Everyone is strengthened by this. Each realm is able to grow and expand without worrying about the threat from another,” Steve interjected.

“I find it constricting,” he spat at Steve.

“How can I get you to agree?” Steve sounded tired of this.

“Best me,” he leaned forward on the table.

“In what?” Loki tensed.

“A battle,” he replied pointedly.

“Between me and you?” Steve cocked a brow.

“No. Between my berserker and yours,” his lips curled into a wicked smile. Steve growled in his chest and he looked to Loki and Thor.

“That is unreasonable,” Frigga argued.

“If his berserker cannot even match one of ours then it shows us how weak your realm is. Why would I not try to seize it for myself?” he cackled.

“Enough!” Steve exclaimed, “Loki, will you please fetch Bruce?”

“Are you certain?” Loki asked before leaving.

“I am. Bring him. And my shield,” he finished. Loki was gone in an instant and then back with Bruce, Steve’s shield in hand.

“Thank you,” Steve nodded and Loki, not minding anyone else in the room, kissed Steve on the hand.

“This is your berserker? This small man?” Laufey walked to where they were, towering over Bruce.

“Y-yes,” Bruce looked up to him.

“You should not doubt him,” Thor moved to his side. Sif was walking into the room with determination.

“You are challenging the Midgardian to battle?!” she demanded as she waltzed across the floor, Volstagg right behind.

“I am,” Laufey drawled.

“Then you are a fool,” she replied.

“Let’s get on with this. To the training ground,” Laufey sighed and left the room.

“Steve, what’s happening?” Bruce asked.

“So, I need you to be on board with this, you’re going to fight. As the hulk,” Steve began.

“What?!” he perplexed in confusion.

“You can do it. I know you can. Laufey levied the challenge. He said – he won’t agree to a peace treaty between realms unless you fight,” he explained.

“Will he try to invade us if I don’t?” Bruce pinched his brow.

“Probably,” Steve shrugged.

“Fine. I’ll let the big guy out. But I need all of you behind me…just in case,” he agreed.

“You have nothing to worry about. Don’t you recall our discussion?” Loki reminded.

“I do. I just like knowing,” they all began to walk out to the grounds. Frigga followed them while the rest of the representatives made their way to the observation area. Steve was nervous and did not see any of this developing. Loki sensed his apprehension and found their fingers linking.

“Do not worry, love. Bruce will be victorious,” he soothed.

“How do you know?” Steve furrowed his brow.

“Because Laufey is not particularly cunning. He is being brash. He believes he can win but he cannot. His berserker is not like Bruce. His Berserker does not have an ounce of intellect,” Loki explained. Once in the center of the training platform Steve could see Laufey standing next to a large, very large, Jotun. He towered over all at 8 feet or more. There was a tether around his neck and he roared when they approached. Loki leaned into Bruce’s side and whispered something in his ear. Bruce rolled his shoulders and stepped forward.

“The rules are simple. The first to best the other will be the victor. If the Midgardian wins, I will sign your ridiculous treaty,” Laufey announced.

Bruce stepped into the center. The Jotun Berserker was released from his tether and he settled in front of Bruce. Knuckles cracked and he sneered. Everyone waited for someone to make the first move. The Jotun didn’t waste much time after that and swung at Bruce. He fell to the ground like a rag doll and Laufey started laughing.

“Why did you think that puny many could fight?” he taunted. But Bruce stood and stared into Laufey’s eyes, now green. Bruce threw back his shoulder and he shifted, doubling in size as fabric ripped and he yelled out. The entire audience gasped in amazement as the Hulk stepped forward, bending over and dwarfing the Jotun fighter. He grabbed his opponent by the throat and tossed him across the battle ground, landing at the dirt with a deafening sound. The Jotun slowly stood and charge at Bruce who simply punched him back. He hit the dirt again and growled as he scrambled up to swing at Bruce. He deflected the strike and flung the Jotun across the grounds and he came to a stop at a stone pillar. Bruce stalked over to where he fell and picked him up from the ground, ready to tear him in half.

“Bruce, freeze!” Steve stepped forward.

The Hulk came to a stop, he held the Jotun overhead, ready to move while waiting for Steve’s command. Steve was surprised that Bruce could hear him, normally he wasn’t that responsive as the hulk.

“Laufey, you can agree to the terms now and keep your berserker alive. Or you can wait until mine destroys yours and then sign. Those are your options,” Steve watched him. Laufey tightened his jaw and snarled. Loki had the smuggest smile on his face and watched his lover command the crowd.

“Fine. You have your signature,” Laufey grunted.

“Bruce. Put him down and come back,” Steve tried. Bruce dropped the jotun and clamored over to Steve’s side. After a few moments he shrank and was their Bruce again, Loki draped him with fabric to cover him up since he clothes had been shredded.

“It seems you have underestimated the Midgardians,” Frigga teased and waltzed to stand by the victors, “You will sign the document. Then we will all convene to the great hall for food and drink. To celebrate this new unity within our realms.”

Everyone left the grounds save for Thor, Sif, Loki, Steve, Bruce, and Frigga. Bruce seemed shocked still and was solemn, “I – I listened to you,” Bruce started.

“I was surprised too,” Steve replied.

“Why is that? Back on earth, only sometimes did you guys make it through the fog in my head. Natasha was the best at it. But here your voice was crystal. Is it this place? What is it?” Bruce was processing everything.

“It is a combination of both this place, Steven’s skill, and your confidence. When you fought just now you did so knowing that there was essentially a stadium full of people who could overwhelm and take you down. That knowledge gave you the control you always lack on earth. And now you know that you can foster more power over the hulk. When we are back on Midgard no sorceress can send you on a path of destruction that you could not stop yourself,” Loki provided. Bruce smiled to himself and thought about taking the pressure off Natasha to bring him back every battle.

“That was an excellent show of skill, Bruce. You should feast mightily,” Thor clapped him on the back of the shoulder.

“I was quite impressed with your prowess, Bruce. I was also surprised by your transformation. How did you come to possess that ability?” Frigga inquired.

“Well, uh – I was trying to replicate the serum that Dr. Erskine used on Steve to make him a super-soldier. I…got it wrong,” he laughed at himself thinking about it now.

“It was quite the show,” Sif beamed, “I should love to fight you.”

“Sure, might as well try. As long as Steve is there to yell at me,” he chuckled.

“We can all train tomorrow,” Steve shrugged.

“Let’s go to the great hall. I am starving,” Thor bellowed and moved them along. Loki walked more slowly than the rest, trailing behind with Steve at his side. He wrapped his arm around his waist and held his close as they walked.

“I might have trouble keeping my hands to myself after such a commanding display,” he smirked.

“Really? That did it for you?” Steve laughed.

“Indeed. I might have to steal us away during the meal lest I try to take you on one of the tables,” he half-joked.

“I’m sure we could find an empty room nearby,” Steve teased in return.

“Mmmmm, we might have to. Unless you’ll allow me to take you right here,” Loki’s hand slipped to cup Steve’s ass.

“Behave, Lo,” he turned to give him a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. Once they were back inside it was easy to follow the sounds of celebration. Thor was already pouring glasses of mead for himself, Hogun, and Volstagg. Odin was speaking with Tyr while Frigga was talking with Jane and someone others Steve didn’t immediately recognize. There were many others scattered around speaking amongst themselves. There were children running around near the side and Hel was casting illusions of animals to run around with them. He didn’t see Laufey anywhere, nor the other Jotun.

Jane was soon approaching them with a large smile on her face, “I was worried at first, when you asked Bruce to fight, but I am so glad you did!” She wrapped her arms around Steve for a small, tight hug.

“I don’t think you’ve ever hugged me before,” Steve snickered.

“It seems as though she’s had some wine,” Loki teased.

“Only half a glass. Stuff here is strong,” she opined and glanced back up at both of them. She saw Loki’s face turn dark and looked behind her to see a woman approaching them. Steve had noticed her earlier, the dark hair and silver skin. She was eyeing Loki intensely and Jane moved to stand at Steve’s side. Thor glanced over to them and quickly joined.

“Hello, love,” she purred and brought her finger to Loki’s collar. He swatted it away violently.

“Say nothing more to me. And certainly refrain from ever touching me again,” she growled.

“Aww, are we still bitter? So much time has passed. Can we not forgive and forget?” she leaned closer and batted her eyes at him.

“I suggest you leave, Signe,” Thor warned.

“Oh, Thor. So eager to send me away again. Perhaps I can sway you later this evening,” she flirted, unashamed.

“Ha!” Jane snorted and pressed her face to Thor’s chest. Loki smiled at Jane just then.

“Oh, you are still with this small, Midgardian woman? I cannot fathom she can handle you properly,” she looked down her nose at Jane.

“Are you implying you’re better than Jane?” Steve stepped forward, startling Loki.

“Captain Rogers. The warrior who bested Laufey and spends his time in Loki’s bed. He will get bored with you,” she hissed.

“What makes you think that?” Steve bit the inside of his cheek.

“Oh, please. Midgardians are not known for their creativity,” she rolled her eyes. Jane was quietly fuming next to Thor, who held her close to his side. Loki was beginning to seethe more openly.

“Can I ask why you’re bothering us?” Steve sighed and wanted nothing more than to send this woman on her way.

“I am merely reminding Loki who he is. He cannot do better than me and will eventually come back. I will give him more than anyone could. There was a bump in the road but he will remember what I can do,” she brought her hand up to stroke his hair before Steve caught it mid-air.

“I’m pretty sure I heard him tell you not to touch him,” Steve stopped her.

“I had him first and I will have him in the end. Midgardian lives are fleeting. You can give less than a century then he will watch you die and come back to me. Thor and Loki will watch you Midgardians wither and be put into the ground and then seek out affections from those of us who live longer than 90 years,” she taunted. Steve felt his stomach clench as Signe the voiced the truth he had avoided reflecting on.

“Maybe. But no matter how little time I have compared to him I will thank the universe for every year he gives me. Each day is better than the one before and I will die happy knowing he is at my side when it happens even though it will also break my heart to see him in pain. But, regardless of all of that – he won’t come back to you,” Steve stated firmly.

“So confident,” she snarled.

“As he should be,” Loki interjected, “He is all I have ever and will ever desire with such pure intensity. When I look at you I see nothing but waste.”

“I am the only that will accept you knowing you are a Jotun; he doesn’t know of them or what there is to hate of them. Will he still desire you should your glamor slip? He will run the moment you burn his flesh,” Signe retaliated.

Steve began to laugh at her fully, hand at his side, “She doesn’t know. Perfect,” Steve wiped his eyes, “Not only can he not hurt me in his Jotun form. I love him because of it, not in spite of it. You are too weak for him.” He crossed his arms over his chest and stood firm.

She glared at him. Signe looked as though her skin would crackle and split. Her fingers moved against her sides and she seemed to be wishing she had a blade to drive through Steve’s chest. Loki’s hand snaked down Steve’s back and settled on his hip.

“You may leave now,” Loki dismissed and gazed at Steve. Signe remained standing there with her angry stare fixed on Steve.

"You might live to regret your words with me," Signe snarled.

“Did you not hear him? You can leave. No one has anything else to say to you,” Jane piled on. Frigga was hovering nearby, having listened to the entire confrontation. When she moved into Signe’s line of sight the angry woman flinched and turned away, marching back towards those whose company she could keep.

“She. Seemed. Lovely,” Bruce snorted.

“Wow,” Steve shook his head, “Sorry if I spoke over you,” he turned to look at Loki.

“Oh no, darling. That was perfection,” he praised.

“You know, you’re going to live for more than a century, Steve,” Bruce informed.

“What?” Steve gave him a questioning expression.

“The serum has extended your life. We don’t know exactly how long you will live but Tony and I worked it out once. Based on a lot of Erskine’s notes and our math we think you’ll probably live to be…we haven’t actually figured that out yet. Your enhanced healing makes it difficult for your body to age. Age is, in essence, damage at a cellular level and the serum repairs it almost as it happens. You could, theoretically, live for a very, very long time. Maybe even a few hundred years,” he expressed.

“Oh,” Steve was surprised. That information was settling and he had no idea what to do with it.

“Yea, but there’s obviously a lot more I need to learn about the serum he used. I’m going to take so many blood samples when we get back,” Bruce chuckled.

“Have at it,” Steve sighed with a smile. He looked around the room and felt very…tired. He didn’t want to talk to anyone or make any sort of idle conversation. Especially with that woman floating around the room. They had accomplished a lot that day and Steve was feeling weary under the weight of it.

“Lo, would you be ok if I went back to the room? I’m just exhausted,” he ran a hand down Loki’s arm.

“We can go together. I have no need to socialize,” Loki took Steve’s hand as they left the hall, Bruce, Jane, Thor, and Frigga watching them go. Loki eventually draped his arm around Steve’s waist again and kept him tight against him. They could feel eyes on them as they left but didn’t care.

Back in their room Steve deflates and immediately starts pulling off his shirt. It catches on his shoulders and he struggles. Loki begins to help him and places soft kisses along the back of Steve’s shoulders, moving up the back of his neck and into his hair.

“Come with me, love,” he held Steve’s waistband and tug him along to the bathroom. There was a bath full of water, there were flowers floating and the room smelled like snow and berries somehow. He let Loki strip off the rest of his clothes and he felt the body press against his from behind. Both nude they wadded into the tub and Loki pulled Steve to settled between his legs, back to chest.

“I’m sorry if Signe got to you,” he ran his fingers through the blonde’s hair and kissed the back of his head.

“Nothing she said bothered me really. At first, when she mentioned our lifespan differences, I felt sad. Like, deeply sad. But after what Bruce told me, I’m not sure. Even if I do live for 400 years, you’ll still outlive me be another thousand, won’t you?” Steve worried.

“I don’t know. Perhaps. Does it – do you want…” Loki didn’t know what to say. He was afraid that Steve was going to suggest leaving, Separating. Because it would hurt too much otherwise. Could someone imagine loving someone for some millennia only to die and know the other would go on without them? 

“I don’t want to be without you,” Steve put in before Loki could panic.

“I do not want to be without you either,” Loki began to kiss his neck again. The apples. If he were ever worthy enough to be given one, they could both eat it and have the same lifespan together. But he didn’t think he could ever be considered worthy enough for it, not after everything he had done. He thought of Jane and imagined how she feels. He wasn't sure if Thor had told her of the apples, but Thor would easily obtain one. So he didn’t spend another moment thinking on it and instead focused on his lover’s worry.

“No matter, I will take whatever time you will give me. Tell me how to make you feel better right now,” Loki soothed, hands trailing across his chest.

“Being here with you right now is pretty wonderful. Let’s stay like this forever,” he chuckled.

“I would love nothing more,” he laughed in response.

“Can I ask you a question?” Steve began.

“Of course,” Loki smiled against his hair.

“Earlier today, when I touched Erna and I was fine, what were you thinking?” he asked.

“Honestly? I had no idea what to think when I first saw. I thought maybe it was a trick. Or the reaction was delayed. Perhaps Bruce is right about the serum having some incredible qualities that make you invulnerable to Jotun flesh. Makes you all the more special and fascinating,” he answered.

“I was wondering if – you can say no. But, could I see you? You know, in your jotun form?” Steve turned to look at him when he asked. Looking to see if there was anger in his eyes. Loki simply looked worried.


	51. A touch of ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally see's JotunLoki! and he reminds him how much he loves him. They spend some more time on Asgard discussing a few things.

“You would not like how I look,” he looked at his lap.

“You don’t know that. I love you, regardless. I want to see everything about you, even the stuff you hate. Besides, I thought Erna was beautiful, I can’t imagine how breathtaking you’ll look,” he cupped Loki’s jaw and rose his face so their eyes met again. He was thoughtful for a moment, eyes brimming briefly.

“Alright. After our bath. I will – I will show you. I just beg you not to be afraid of me,” he tensed.

“I would never,” Steve took Loki’s lips and kissed them deeply. He wanted to take all his fear and apprehension. They gently cleansed each other, both getting mildly aroused but staving off until afterwards. Steve wanted to love him after he revealed his jotun form, when he would need it most.

They moved into the bed room and Steve settled on the bed, blanket covering his body from the hips down, neither had any need for sleeping clothes while in Asgard. They only seemed to get in the way when they went to bed and woke up wanting to fuck each other as much as possible. Steve watched Loki stand at the foot of the bed, not looking at Steve, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

“If you really don’t want to you can change your mind. I won’t be upset. It’s ok,” Steve began to have second thoughts about what he requested. He didn't want to make Loki uncomfortable no matter how much he wanted to see every aspect of the man he loved. 

“No. I – I should show you now. I’d rather I showed you on my own than be forced to do so. The glamor could fail someday and suddenly I’ll be in front of you looking like a beast. I’d rather you were prepared,” he took a heavy breath.

“Whenever you’re ready then. And I love you,” his blue eyes full of truth.

“I love you too,” Loki closed his eyes and relaxed his shoulder. Slowly, ever so slowly, his skin began to shift and he increased in height. He kept his eyes closed as all his flesh became icy blue with darker blue ridges decorating his body. His hair was darker too, somehow, almost so black it became blue. Loki remained still, wiggling his fingers and rolling his neck slightly, he slowly opened his eyes. Now they were red.

Steve was transfixed. He wanted to run his fingers and lips over every square inch of that body, “You’re beautiful,” he gasped. Loki’s eyes widened at the compliment and froze.

“Can I touch you?” Steve has crawled to the end of the bed, only a foot from Loki now.

“You want to?” Loki cocked his head, not understanding why Steve would want to touch him like this at all. Perhaps it was a scientific curiosity.

“I want to touch all of you,” Steve rushed out and brought his hand to span Loki’s chest. His other hand was reaching up, thumb brushing over Loki’s lower lip. He moved closer, standing in front of Jotun Loki he was now quite short, barely coming up to his nose. He pressed a tentative kiss to his sternum, Loki took a sharp intake of breath.

“You’re cold. Not too much, like touching fresh snow,” he whispered. He kissed him more across his chest, letting his hands trail down his arms and the panes of his stomach. He licked one of the dark, blue ridges that darted across his rib cage. It tingled under his tongue. Loki’s hands were on Steve’s shoulders now, gingerly resting there like he wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. Steve turned his head briefly to plant another kiss on Loki’s wrist. Then he looked up into Loki’s eyes.

“No one has ever touched me – like this,” he waivered. Steve smiled brought his hand to the back of Loki’s neck, pulling him down into a hard kiss.

“I am going to do far more than touch you,” he growled. Steve dropped back onto the bed and pulled Loki’s hips to him, grasping the god’s cock. Loki groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. Steve squeezed the base and felt it start to swell in his hands, he then realized there were ridges there as well. There were smaller but still present, he scrapped a thumb across one and Loki shuddered.

“That feel good, Lo?” Steve urged, running his fingers up and down the shaft.

“Oh,” was all he heard. Steve brought his face closer and licked a broad stripe from balls to tip. Loki shuddered again and fingers dug into the blonde’s shoulder. Steve grinned and took the rest of Loki in his mouth, letting his tongue dance along the ridges and listening to Loki’s desperate gasps. He pulled off and looked up, Loki’s face was flushed and he was looking at Steve with deep longing.

“Oh, baby. You’re so perfect like this. I love it. Never hide this from me,” he moaned against his hip. He leaned back on the bed and pulled Loki down to tower over him. Crawling back on the bed Steve spread his legs to invite him between them. The god eyed him carefully and slowly made his way between them, running his larger hands up Steve’s body. Impatient, Steve pulled Loki down to meet his lips. He squeezed his thighs around the larger man and brought him closer, their bodies flushed together now with cold skin on warm skin.

“Please. I want you like this,” Steve begged as he kissed and licked at Loki’s lips.

“I might hurt you,” Loki mumbled.

“You won’t,” Steve breathed and bit his lip, “Please.” Loki nodded, still a bit scared but eager to please the man underneath him. He worked his way down Steve’s body, which was rose gold all over and filling to room with a warm glow. He bent Steve’s legs and hooked his shoulder’s under them, looking down at Steve’s hard cock, already dripping with pre-come. He gave small licks to the tip and Steve gasped. His tongue was chilled and it sent shivers through Steve’s entire body. How much larger Loki was than him now was very apparent. He now felt more desperate to get Loki inside of him.

Loki was licking up his testicles and brushing his nose against the soft flesh. He pressed a finger to Steve’s entrance and circled the rim slowly. Steve was bucking his hips and pushing down to get Loki’s fingers inside him. Loki then smirked and pushed his finger in, moving it in and out. The heat from Steve’s body felt like heaven on his jotun skin. He brought the lube to the bed and applied some to his fingers and worked his lubed digits in and out, he moved up to three fingers as quick as he could, but then slipped in a fourth finger. His dick as a jotun was longer and wider, he never wanted to hurt Steve and was going to make sure he was thoroughly prepped. Steve was moaning wantonly and chanting Loki’s name, begging him to _please get in me_.

Loki slicked himself and lined up with Steve’s entrance and pushed in. The heat from Steve’s hole on the ridges just sent Loki over the edge, something feral and primal surged through him and he began driving into Steve roughly. He flinched for a moment when Steve gasped but then saw Steve’s mouth open and face twisted in pleasure.

“Fuck. Lo, you feel so – god damn – amazing,” he sputtered out. He was rolling his hips up to meet the thrusts, he could feel the ridges dragging inside him and he was being stretched wider than he ever had. He loved it and it was clawing at Loki’s chest, wanting more. The room was now filled with their cries and heavy breathing. Loki kept biting Steve’s shoulders and leaving marks he knew would be gone within the hour. He fucked Steve harder and harder until all he knew was Steve’s name and the way his skin felt under his fingertips.

Steve could feel the tip of Loki’s much larger cock constantly brushing up against his prostate again and again again. He bucked his hips twice and suddenly came without control, painting them both with his cum. Loki moaned as he felt the heat tighten around him and watched the semen pooling on his lover’s chest. Then he came buried inside the blonde.

He noticed quickly that Loki’s cum was chilly and the sensation inside him was strange but not unwelcome. Loki was panting and pressed his forehead to Steve’s, “I think we need another bath,” Steve smiled.

“I dare say we do,” Loki breathed.

“I’m really glad we did this,” Steve began to loving stroke through Loki’s hair, “I really do think you’re beautiful like this. I wish I could paint you.”

“Do you really think I do not look like a monster?” he asked, sliding back on his heels.

“God, no. So gorgeous,” he was beaming and the faint glow to his skin was now much brighter. When Loki touched it, it seemed to take on a slightly blue hue. He wondered why for a moment before deciding to slip back into his Asgardian glamor.

“I am more comfortable like this, however. But I am…pleased that you are not afraid of my true form,” Loki revealed. One of his worst fears could have been realized, but instead, Steve not only accepted, but desired him. Steve grinned and sat up, but then he made a pained and confused expression.

“Did I hurt you?” Loki moved to help him but Steve just laughed.

“No. Not hurt. Just, uh – your cum is cold. Like, it’s like there’s ice in there,” he blushed.

“Oh,” Loki blushed in kind. He waved his hand across them to clean them off, “I will get you into another warm bath then.”

“Only if you come with me,” Steve sighed, feigning fatigue, and refused to let go of Loki’s arm. The men took, yet another, bath and doted on each other. Loki had been extremely open and vulnerable, which was so valuable to Steve he wanted him to know exactly how much that meant to him. When they went to sleep later Steve wrapped his body around Loki the entire night while he read old, Norse stories to lull them to sleep.

                Steve and Loki joined Thor and Bruce on the training ground the next day. Bruce was willing to train as the hulk with the warriors and Steve there. Sif was demonstrating the various weapons to Bruce once they arrived. Everyone seemed to be in excellent spirits. Hel had visited Loki and Steve before breakfast to chat before she headed back to her home. With the previous day’s proceedings having been such a success she looked forward to more visits.

                “Brother, I did not see you after dinner last night. Were you and Steven having a private celebration?” Thor grinned at them. Steve tightened and looked at the ground.

                “Oh, Thor. Do stop teasing my captain,” Loki snickered and kissed the side of Steve’s face.

                “I have good news. Sif would like to accompany us back to Midgard,” Thor announced.

                “Oh? That’s great! Natasha will love her,” Steve smiled.

                “Natasha is the berserker’s woman, yes?” Volstagg asked.

                “They are involved, yes. But she does not belong to him. She is also a warrior,” Loki corrected.

                “I would like to meet her,” Sif spoke as her and Bruce joined the group, “We can spar.”

                “You want to spar everyone you meet?” Steve chuckled.

                “Yes,” Thor, Loki, and Hogun answered for her.

                “Nat will love you,” Bruce laughed.

                “So, when do we go back? What more do we need to do? Do we need to meet with more people?” Steve began.

                “Well, I suppose there is not much else keeping us here. It has been a little over a week on Midgard and I am certain all will be glad to have you 4 back,” Loki replied.

                “You act like Darcy doesn’t miss you at all,” Steve nudged him.

                “I suppose she might,” he smirked and nudged Steve back.

                “Will we remain silent about your and the captain’s union, Loki?” Thor pressed.

                “Yes. For now. Sif, Bruce, I need you both to know that my relationship with Steven still needs to be remain hidden. I still have enemies, as does he. It is in our best interest to keep quiet. Just as Natasha and Bruce are not open about their union with the public,” he expressed.

                “What about the rest of the team?” Bruce questioned.

                “Well…that’s trickier. Some people already know, like Darcy and Sam. But I still want to keep it under wraps for a little while longer. At least until the rest of the team is most accepting of Loki. I don’t need Tony trying to toss Loki is a prison cell in the zoo because he thinks Loki has me under some love spell,” Steve waved his arm as he explained. Bruce nodded in understanding and Sif was on board with continuing the deception.

                “So who all does know, exactly?” Bruce added.

                “Darcy, Sam, Logan, Wade, possible Peter, Pepper, and you guys,” Steve stated. He didn’t mention Bucky knowing, that would lead to more questions and possibly a later manhunt.

                “That’s…more than I thought it would be. Do you guys just get caught a lot?” Bruce laughed at them.

                “We only got caught by Darcy. The rest discovered through their intellect. Though, Samuel tricked Darcy,” Loki shrugged.

                “Tony might not like it even when if he does end up accepting Loki more. I mean, he kinda has a crush on you,” Bruce informed.

                “What?” Steve gaped. Loki had a very smug look on his face.

                “I believe I told you such,” Loki chuckled.

                “I – why? Since when?” Steve asked.

                “Not sure when. Not entirely sure why either. I think you were more a sexual curiosity. He mostly just wants to have sex with you. I mean, he does care about you as a person, but he knows well enough you would never successfully date one another,” Bruce reminded.

                “That’s – I don’t like knowing that,” Steve furrowed his brow.

                “Neither do I,” Loki mumbled.

                “Let us find Jane. If she does not have much research left then we can leave rather soon,” Thor suggested.

                “You go. I want to battle with the green man,” Sif challenged and grinned at Bruce.

                “I will remain behind with them. I won’t let her hurt him too much,” Volstagg laughed. Steve stayed back as well while Thor and Loki went to Jane. Bruce ended up fighting very well and fluidly with Sif and fought Hogun too. Steve could give him direction and he had much better control. Steve thought about how this trip ended up being extremely beneficial for all involved. There were layers of vulnerability and strength interwoven with each other and they would return to earth better equipped.

 =======================================================================================================

                “Master Stark,” FRIDAY interrupted Tony working on a new arm brace for Natasha in the lab.

                “Yes, FRIDAY?” he grumbled as he tinkered with circuitry. Natasha was nearby reading over some reports while Peter and Darcy were helping keep Tony organized in the lab.

                “Thor and his party have returned. They have just landed on the roof,” she announced.

                “Yes!” Darcy beamed and jumped off her stool, bounding to the elevator.

                “Wait for me!” Peter called out, Natasha following behind. Tony quickly dropped what he was working and joined them.

                “Cap is back,” Tony smiled.

                “Along with Thor, Loki, and Jane,” Darcy reminded.

                “Yea, yea. The gang is back together,” Tony snorted.

                When they finally reached the roof the group gasped when they finally met their returned comrades.

                “Bruce?!” Tony gaped. Natasha did not bother to feign neutrality and threw her arms around him as soon as they were a few feet apart.

                “I missed you,” she whispered.

                “I missed you too. I’m – I’m sorry I left. I was a coward,” Bruce attempted to apologize to Natasha.

                “No. You don’t need to say you’re sorry to me. I understand. I do. Loki told me you would be ok,” she smiled and kissed his cheek sweetly.

                “You were in Asgard too?!” Tony demanded.

                “Um, yea. I helped Jane with research. And…fought a berserker. And won,” he tentatively revealed.

                “You fought a what?” Natasha cocked a brow.

                “A frost giant. Jotun. He was a fighter for King Laufey. He challenged Steven and Bruce fought. It was truly brilliant. Laufey was forced to agree to our terms thanks to Bruce’s fighting skills,” Loki stepped in.

                “It was sort of amazing. I became the hulk and I – I had control. I could hear Steve crystal clear in my head. I’m not so scared of letting him out anymore,” he added.

                “That’s amazing,” Darcy beamed.

                “Ok. That’s – ok. So they knew where you were and picked you up on the way or what?” Tony asked.

                “Loki knew where I was. He found me and invited me to go with them so I could deal with my stuff,” Bruce answered.

                “And he didn’t bother to tell the rest of us?” Tony replied haughtily.

                “I told Romanov. She was the only one that needed to know,” Loki mentioned.

                “He promised me that he wouldn’t tell the team,” Bruce defended.

                “Natasha was hurting and I knew her worries and heart ache would be eased. It was a judgement call,” the god pushed.

                “Fine. Whatever. I’ll get over it,” Tony whined.

                “I want to introduce Lady Sif to you all. She is one of the great warriors of Asgard. She wished to see Midgard and possibly fight alongside us for a time,” Thor edged Sif towards the rest of the group.

                “I am pleased to meet Thor and Loki’s fellow fighters,” she bowed. She then looked over to Bruce and Natasha, walking up to them and placing her hand on Bruce’s shoulder, “Your Bruce is an excellent fighter. He bested me many times.” Then she tossled Bruce’s hair and Natasha’s brows shot up.

                “Jeg vil avstå fra å berøre hennes elsker . Hun er territorielle og hard. ( _I would refrain from touching her lover. She is territorial and fierce_ ), Loki warned. Sif dropped her hand and smiled nervously.

                “More Asgardians. Hmm. She’s pretty. Are all of you so pretty?” Darcy laughed.

                “She is pretty. Hot damn,” Tony whistled.

                “Watch your tongue, Stark,” Loki threatened.

                “No, let him hit on her. It’ll be funny when she tosses him off the roof,” Steve snickered.

                “Well, I’m glad you’re back Steve. We missed you here,” Tony sighed.

                “Anything big happen?” Steve asked as they all began to walk to the elevator.

                “Not much. Some small time goons. Peter and Wade handled them mostly. Natasha has been training Wanda but, and it pains me to say this, Loki might be better to train her. What with her magic and all. Logan took that Jessica Jones girl Wade brought on up to Canada to trail Madam Hydra. Beyond that it’s been a bit dull,” Tony explained.

                “You missed out on some interesting science, Tony. We need some blood samples from Steve,” Bruce interjected.

                “Because..?” Tony gave him a confused look.

                “Well, turns out his DNA is way more complex than we thought,” Bruce began.

                “Yea. Like, he was glowing. Sort of like bioluminescence. And he was stronger. Plus, he could touch a frost giant without getting hurt. Thor can’t even touch one without getting frostburnt,” Jane finished.

                “Really? Huh. Erskine had a lot of tricks. I’ll see if there was any more of his notes in my dad’s old stuff. Glowing?” Tony asked again.

                “Yea. It was really, pretty actually. He turned rose gold whenever he would blush,” Jane giggled.

                “Sorry to have missed that,” Tony looked Steve up and down. Steve was quickly uncomfortable with that now knowing that Tony had a crush on him. Once the elevator reached the communal floor he exited quickly and waited for Loki and Darcy.

                “I am going to change and find some food. Would anyone like to dine with me?” Thor asked.

                “I’m going to go spend some time with Natasha, but thanks for the invite,” Bruce rejected the invitation as Natasha led him down the hallway towards Bruce’s room.

                “Sif, would you like to have some Midgardian fare? It is quite delicious,” Thor directed.

                “Perhaps later. I was wondering if, by chance, I could obtain some Midgardian clothing. I do not feel as though my leathers are suited for this realm,” she mused.

                Darcy gasped out loud, jarring everyone but Loki and Jane, “You have to let me take you shopping!”

                “You would help me procure linens?” Sif glanced down at the smaller girl.

                “Ohmygod yes, pleeeease. It’ll be so much fun,” Darcy squealed.

                “You should let her. You will fulfill her lifelong dream of having a living doll to dress up,” Jane shrugged.

                “Alright. I will accept your aid,” Sif smiled.

                “I’m coming too. It’ll be fun,” Jane added, Darcy grabbed both Jane and Sif’s hands looking positively goddy. Sif was a little unnerved by Darcy’s enthusiasm but Loki stepped forward.

                “I will join you as well. Someone will need to keep you in check. Sif is not a fashion experiment,” Loki chuckled.

                “I’ll join you for dinner Thor,” Steve finally answered Thor, who had been standing off to the side amused by Darcy’s excitement.

                “Thank you, Steven. And you, Tony?” Thor looked over to the scientist.

                “Well, I’m definitely not going on a shopping trip,” Tony answered and moved to stand at Steve and Thor’s sides. Peter seemed to want to join them as well as he followed Steve.

                Darcy was already guiding Loki, Jane, and Sif back to the elevator to head to the nearest shopping center. Loki glanced back to Steve who had stopped to wave him goodbye, a faint blush on his cheeks after Loki gave him a quick wink.


	52. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif goes shopping with Darcy, Jane, and Loki. Steve shows Loki who was in their apartment when they were gone.

                Sif was standing in front of a mirror in a bra and underwear with Loki and Jane standing off to the side.

                “Midgardian undergarments are…odd,” she tugged at the fabric.

                “Jane said the same of stay laces from Asgard,” Loki sighed.

                “Try these. Blue looks like it’s your color,” Darcy handed Sif some dresses. She toyed with them in her hands before Jane helped her pull them on.

                “Now that we have chance to talk of it, tell me, Loki, are you happy with Captain Rogers?” Sif looked at him through the mirror as Jane buttoned up the back of her dress. It hung on her body in a lovely way, not that Sif had noticed much.

                “Jane and Sif know? Thank god, it has been killing me not to be able to talk to Jane about this. We have missed out on months of gossip,” Darcy declared.

                “I would also like to know how all of that is going. You guys were very intense and affectionate when we were on Asgard. It was…surprising,” Jane turned around.

                “He makes me happy. We are very well-suited for one another. He even -,” Loki bit him lower lip and smiled, “He had me in my jotun form.”

                “Really?!” Sif turned around and beamed at him, both surprised and pleased, “He was still unhurt? Was it truly pleasurable?”

                “It is always pleasurable with Steven,” he chuckled.

                “Oh, I believe it. I saw him naked once and dude is hung,” Darcy snorted. Loki gave her a half-hearted glare but then just rolled his eyes in agreement. Sif stepped down from the platform where she was examining her new clothes and sat close to Loki.

                “I have missed you _. This_ you. You almost seem to be as you were before Thanos. Before Signe,” she placed her hand on Loki’s, “I feel like my brother in battle has returned after centuries away.”

                “Have you gone soft, Sif?” Loki teased.

                “Never,” she shot back with a grin.

                “I didn’t know you before all of that, of course. But I’m glad you’re happy. Thor was especially overjoyed that you were dating Steve. He told me about walking in on you our first morning in Asgard. He was weirdly giddy about it,” Jane revealed.

                “I caught him giving Steve a blow job on your roof,” Darcy added.

                “You’re as bad as ever,” Sif laughed.

                “I did not take him on a table in the great hall, I could have been far less discreet,” Loki pointed.

                “Wait until she sees Wade and Peter together. You’ll probably catch them having sex on the kitchen floor soon enough. Or in the gym. I even found Peter bent over a counter in the lab once. Bruce waited patiently in the hall until they were done. It. Was. Hilarious,” Darcy cackled.

                “Thor tried to have sex with me in the lab once. He pouted for the next hour until I was done with my work,” Jane disclosed as she stacked Sif’s clothes in the basket for check out. Sif moved back to the platform and smoothed down the front of her dress.

                “You are lovely in blue,” Loki complimented.

                “I’ll find you shoes to match. You will slay,” Darcy told her.

                “Slay? I would never fight in such an outfit,” Sif retorted.

                “I’m going to have to teach you and Steve all the modern vernacular,” Darcy groaned.

                “Steven is woefully behind, it is a bit endearing, though,” Loki smiled.

                “Thor is worse. I tried to explain the internet to him once and he thought there was a sorcerer living in my computer,” Jane declared, “Steve is cuter about it.” Loki’s cellphone began to buzz in his pocket.

**_Steve_ ** _: I was going to head back home after I finish eating dinner with Thor, Tony, and Peter. Will you be joining me tonight? We can move you in tomorrow if you’d like._

**_Loki_ ** _: I will be there soon. We have purchased many clothes for Sif. I will fetch Milton from Darcy’s flat and get Sif situated, then I shall join you._

**_Steve_ ** _: Can’t wait, love. I’ll keep the bed warm for you._

**_Loki_ ** _: tease._

                Loki slipped his phone back into his pocket and rejoined the girl’s discussion. Darcy used Tony’s credit card to buy everything Sif needed, along with things she would probably never use. Sif seemed overwhelmed by the experience but also pleased. She was amazed by everything around them and kept looking to Loki for explanation. He thought she might like to stay for a time. He was interested to see her fight against the various villains of this realm and see how she might train in the gym with unfamiliar equipment. He definitely wanted to see how she interacted with Tony and see how long it took her to punch him.

                “Who is in charge in this realm? Is it the captain?” Sif asked Loki.

                “Heavens, no. This realm is more complicated than Asgard. There are many lands here and each one has its own leader. We are in the United States which is governed by an elaborate system, head by a man the people elect. Steven is one of the many who protect the planet,” Loki explained to her.

                “Odd. What if many want to be in charge and are not elected? Would there be a fight?” she sought.

                “Sometimes. People protest and things can get scary. Different countries have their own way of doing things. Like, England has a queen but also has a parliament. I can give you a nice rundown. Oh! I’ll make a super cool powerpoint!” Darcy fist pumped into the air.

                “Only you get excited about powerpoints,” Jane rolled her eyes.

                “Because you lack refinery,” Darcy channeled Loki to teased Jane.

                “You two spend too much time together,” Jane sighed.

                “I will need to take Milton back from you once we get Sif settled. Are you certain she can remain with you? I do not think she would want to stay in the tower,” Loki looked to Darcy.

                “Girl can hang for awhile. You might need to take her off my hands when Sam gets back from DC though,” she reminded.

                “That is fine. We have an extra bedroom at ours,” Loki scanned the crowds, some people were taking photos of him.

                “Ours? Do you and Cap live together?” Jane bumped Loki in the hip with hers.

                “Yes. He asked me to move in with him before we left for Asgard,” he grinned, remembering Steve asking as he touched him all over with loving fingers.

                “Moving in? Meeting your mother? Are you already ring shopping?” Jane giggled.

                “Ring shopping?” he glanced at Jane.

                “You know, engagement and wedding rings. Hmmm?” Darcy waggled her eyebrows.

                “I do not think so,” Loki furrowed his brow.

                “Steve is old-school. There might be absolutely nothing normal about this situation, but there’s no way he isn’t going to go down on one knee eventually,” Jane shrugged.

                “Is this a Midgardian courtship ritual?” Sif puzzled.

                “It is. We are going to watch so many rom coms. You’ll learn all you need to know,” Darcy linked her arm with Sif and they left the shopping center.

 

                Loki appeared in their living room with Milton mulling about in his arms.

                “My two favorite people,” Steve beamed from the chair, getting up to wrap his arms around them.

                “Milton missed you. He was curled up on your shirt that I had stolen,” Loki kissed the tip of Steve’s nose.

                “Just like his father, then,” Steve scooped up Milton and let him perch on his shoulder.

                “How was dinner?” Loki asked while walking into the kitchen to brew some tea.

                “It was fine. We had pizza and Thor got into a fight with Peter about the rules of rugby. It was funny. Tony kept asking me questions about Christopher though. Wants me to bring him to dinner at the tower,” Steve sat across the counter form Loki and got them two cups. Milton climbed onto the counter and started batting around a tea bag.

                “Do you want to bring _Christopher_ to dinner with Tony?” Loki drawled.

                “Not really. He’s useful if I want to go out in public with you, but in small intimate gathering I really don’t want to keep up that ruse. I’ll just tell Tony he’s busy or something,” Steve shrugged.

                “But we could have so much fun teasing him if I was there as Christopher,” Loki gave a wicked smile.

                “You would just torture him,” Steve gave a soft laugh.

                “Perhaps. I would put my hands all over you,” he promised.

                “Oh! Bucky was here while we were gone,” Steve shot up from his stool and went into the side room to bring out a piece of paper.

                “He broke in?” Loki raised a brow.

                “He’s good at that,” Steve confessed, “Read it. He’s really starting to sound like himself a bit.”

                _Punk,_

_I went to the display for you at the Smithsonian again. Do they know how much they got wrong? I stole some of your stuff back too. Don’t get mad. Did you know they made comic books about us? They called my Bucky Barnes: Kid Commando. They made me your young sidekick. I am older than you! So ridiculous. I’d write an angry letter to the author if he wasn’t dead. I bet you’re on a mission right now, eh? Maybe I’ll break in next time you’re home. Maybe. Still don’t wanna mess ya up._

_-Buck_

                “This seems promising. You appear to have two men who are willing to rob museums for you,” Loki joked.

                “I’m a lucky guy,” Steve decided while tucking the letter back.

                “You should show me that comic book he speaks up while we sip our tea. I would love to see more artistic renderings of you in the field,” Loki suggested.

                “I don’t think I have any,” Steve quirked his lips.

                “Oh, but I can magic one up for us. Let me use your computer so I can get some ideas,” he handed Steve his tea and gave him a peck on the cheek. It took Loki no more than 5 minutes before he found what he needed and conjured up several issues. He pulled Steve onto the couch and sat right on his lap, wiggling to get comfortable. Steve just laughed as the god got settled into his lap to read comic books in their pajamas, a quiet rain beginning to fall outside. Loki teased him throughout and he took it in stride. Steve eventually pulled him away from the stories with soft kisses on his fingers, hands, and arms. He wrapped them up on the couch and lulled them both to sleep by stroking his side and toying with Loki’s hair. The sound of rain filled the room as the men fell into a restful sleep on the couch.


	53. For science!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki are always surprising each other.   
> The team has to get ready for an upcoming conference.  
> Lab discoveries leave Steve blushing.

                Steve woke up to a cold nose touching his face, and small kitten licks. Milton’s tongue was like sandpaper as he urged Steve awake. Steve just smiled and lifted Milton off his chest. Glancing near his food and water dish near the kitchen he realized both were empty. Rising from the couch he found an empty coffee sup on the counter with a full pot brewed. There was a little note with hearts on it nearby and Steve just smirked thinking about Loki preparing it for him. He fed Milton and wandered back towards their bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. Steve felt warmth spread through his chest.

                He found Loki showering in the master bath. The room was engulfed with steam but he could hear Loki singing softly to himself under the spray;

“Éist an fharraige ag borradh fúm   
Clog an cille ag bualadh ar mo chúl   
Go dtuga Dia díbh leaba go buan…

( _Hear the Atlantic seethe and swell_  
And hear the lonely chapel bell  
God save their souls and mind them well…).”

                 Steve was beyond surprised. He hadn’t heard much anyone speak that since his mother was alive. She was and irish immigrant who told him many stories and songs in gaelic. Hearing it again left comfort blooming in him.

                “Labhraíonn tú gaeilge? ( _You speak gaelic_?)” Steve interrupted Loki’s song.

                “You speak it?” Loki turned and parted the steam so he could look at Steve.

                “Yea. My mother spoke it. She taught me. I might have spoken it before I mastered English,” Steve stepped further into the bathroom and began to strip off his clothing.

                “I thought few spoke it anymore. It is considered a dead language to many,” Loki hummed, watching Steve drop his sleeping pants.

                “Well, my mother was born 100 years ago. I taught Buck a few words. I think he just wanted to try cursing in a way that wouldn’t get him in trouble,” he chuckled.

                “B'fhéidir go mbeidh mé ag labhairt le leat níos minice . Coinnigh do theanga gear. ( _Perhaps I will speak this with you more often. Keep your tongue sharp_ ),” Loki spoke, some innuendo dripping from his words.

                “Ba mhaith liom go ( _I would like that_ ),” Steve smiled and pulled Loki in for a kiss as he joined him under the shower head.

                “Did you sleep well, love? I did not intend for us to sleep on the couch. Though, that one is rather comfortable,” Loki sought, running his fingers down Steve’s chest and leaving a trail of kisses across his shoulder.

                “I slept really well. I didn’t even wake up when you left the couch. Milton made sure to wake me though. Very persistent and demanding,” Steve smiled, “Just like you.”

                “I will not apologize for going after what I want,” he snickered and cupped Steve’s ass.

                “If you’re going after me I definitely won’t get in your way,” Steve breathed and pushed Loki’s hair back. He kissed and stroked the lines of his neck while moving him back towards the wall of the shower, “Tá tú chomh foirfe ( _You are so perfect_ ).”

                “Is é sin i bhfad ó fíor ( _That is far from true_ ),” he replied, letting his hands squeeze and knead the flesh of Steve’s backside.

                “Tá tú foirfe domsa . Agus is breá liom gach rud faoi tú . Fiú nuair a fhágann tú málaí tae a úsáidtear ar an gcuntar _(You are perfect for me. And I love everything about you. Even when you leave used tea bags on the counter_ ),” he teased and let a hand dance closely near Loki’s growing erection.

                “Will I be punished if I don’t?” Loki ran a hand to stroke Steve’s cock, no longer bothering with coy touches.

                “Maybe,” Steve moaned. He crowded Loki back further until the god’s back was flushed with the cold tile. Loki kept stroking him and licking the shell of his ear, driving him wild.

                “I suppose you could tie me to the bed for being so naughty,” he laughed darkly and squeezed Steve’s cockhead. Flashes of Loki tied to the headboard while Steve thrust into him appeared behind his eyes. Heat rose in his stomach and he bent to hook his arms under Loki’s legs. He stood and the brunette wrapped his thighs tight around Steve’s hips.

                “What ties could possibly hold you?” Steve bit Loki’s lower lip and rolled against him, cock’s brushing together, both of Loki’s hands rakes down Steve’s back.

                “I suppose – ah – you will have to trust that I not try to break out of them,” he was coming undone as the slick firmness of Steve slid back and forth against him. The water cascaded down between their bodies as they moved together.

                “That is something I would like to try,” Steve thrust up against Loki roughly, his fingers leaving light bruises on his hips. They began to kiss sloppily as the water poured down their faces and it became clear how impatient both were when they fell into rutting up against each other like teenagers; uncoordinated and desperate to find release in each other’s flesh. Their erections continued to run against each other as Steve continued to pound Loki into the wall. Loki tightened his legs around the blonde and reach down to stroke them both as he continued to roll his hips.

                “Oh!” Steve shouted as the god’s fingers circled his cockhead and pressed against his slit.

                “You make the most lovely sounds,” Loki purred as he continued to jerk them while Steve rocked them against the wall. The tiles were smooth against his back and he loved the contrasting sensations. Steve bit down hard on Loki’s neck as he came, spilling over both of them. Loki soon followed under the pain of his lover’s teeth on his throat.

                “Good morning,” Steve breathed into the brunette’s hair with a chuckled.

                “Indeed. I fear we broke more tiles though,” Loki pulled back from the wall to reveal 4 cracked tiles.

                “I can fix them,” Steve smiled, “Now, let’s actually get clean and I’ll make you breakfast.”

                “That sounds delightful. I do enjoy you treating me so,” Loki kissed Steve lovingly as he lathered up his chest.

                “You make it awfully easy,” he scrapped Loki’s scalp and watched the god practically shiver at the feeling.

                “What are we getting up to today?” Loki asked before turning around so Steve could wash his back.

                “Well, I know Bruce wants some blood samples. And I thought we could show Sif around the tower. Darcy might have driven her mad by now though,” he answered, teasing Loki by spreading suds across his ass and dipping fingers gently into the cleft.

                “Are you tempting to rouse me again, love?” he arched his back in response.

                “Well, I certainly wouldn’t be opposed. But I think, if we got started again, we might not leave this apartment all day,” Steve disclosed, hands still wandering.

                “I would not object,” Loki revealed.

                “Mmmm, so agreeable,” he finally slipped his fingers into Loki’s entrance and massaged the rim. The god moan again and let his head fall back on Steve’s shoulder. Steve worked Loki open quickly and entered him without preamble. Loki hissed at the large intrusion and braced himself on the wall. Steve hammered into him rough and filthy. Loki was gasping and fucking back on Steve’s cock. If he didn’t have bruises on his hips before then he would now, Steve was holding him so tight to keep his hips still that there might be handprints on him. Even though they had just gotten off they both came rather quickly again. After they left the shower and got dressed they ended up having lazy sex on the living room floor while their breakfast got cold. They had found it impossible to keep their hands off each other that morning.

 ====================================================================================================

                Darcy and Sif met Steve and Loki at the tower to see the lab, give samples to Bruce, and see the gym. Sif was interested in seeing their weapons and sparring. Thor arrived with Jane soon after, along with Peter. Darcy had noticed Peter seemed to be ambling about slowly and seemed to be somewhere else whenever anyone talked to him.

                “Petey, why so distracted?” Darcy nudged him.

                “What? Oh, I’m…I miss Wade. He’s been gone for a week and we can’t even skype,” Peter leaned back against the wall and sighed.

                “Then you can’t possibly imagine how annoyed Jess must be,” a male voice laughed from down the hall.

                They all looked up to see a man walking towards them with a cane and dark glasses, though he twirled the cane as if he had no real need for it. He was wearing a crisp, grey suit and moving briskly towards them. He had a warm grin on his face and a focused energy.

                “Please don’t compare my emotional turmoil to hers,” Peter replied.

                “You can go pout with Luke if you’d like,” the man countered.

                “He doesn’t pout so much as remain stoic and brooding,” Peter grunted.

                “Hi?” Steve greeted the stranger.

                “This is Matt Murdock, AKA Daredevil,” Peter gestured with a sarcastic flourish.

                “I can feel your sass, Peter,” Matt joked.

                “Nice to meet you. I’m Steve Rogers,” he began to offer his hand but then withdrew it when he remembered himself.

                “Did he do the hand thing?” Matt laughed.

                “Yep,” Darcy answered.

                “And I am Loki,” he merely nodded.

                “I am Thor of Asgard, and this is the Lady Sif,” he greeted.

                “And I’m jane!” she smiled.

                “It is nice to finally meet you instead of listening to Tony complain about you,” Matt bowed.

                “Are you here to train or something?” Loki asked.

                “Yes. Along with Luke, who is in the gym. Though, Luke doesn’t really need to train much,” Matt scoffed. Matt kept looking in Steve’s direction and then back at Loki before laughing to himself and bit and tightening his lips. Loki cocked a brow and looked back over to Steve.

                “So, blind man, gonna come do some science with us?” Darcy asked.

                “Darcy!” Steve chided.

                “She is factually correct,” Matt defended.  

                “Its not exactly polite,” Steve shrugged.

                “I’m not offended,” Matt snorted.

                “Seeeeee, I’m delightful and everyone agrees,” Darcy mooned.

                “What will you be doing in Tony’s lab?” he asked.

                “Oh, Bruce wants some blood samples from me and I’m sure Sif would like to see some of our tech,” Steve explained.

                “Sif is from Asgard as well; I take it? Has she not been here before?” Matt tilted his head.

                “No. This is her first full day. But we did introduce her to the beauty of the mall last night,” Darcy told them.

                “I’m glad you introduced her to the finest pieces of our culture,” he tilted his head up towards the ceiling and paused, “Tony is throwing things.”

                “Oh yea, super sonic hearing. Handy,” Jane moved them forward to the elevator.

                “If he’s already throwing things then we will be in for a treat,” Darcy groaned. They all piled in the elevator and Peter fidgeted where he stood. Darcy and Jane kept looking at him and Loki gave him a long stare. Steve gave him a few sympathetic looks as well before Loki blinked out of the space.

                “Where...?” Matt opened his mouth and was in disbelief.

                “He does that,” Thor stated.

                Everyone exited the elevator to find Loki standing next to a Wade who was bouncing between annoyance, confusion, and elation. Peter bounded out of the elevator and wrapped himself around Wade, knocking them both to the ground.

                “Missed you too, baby boy,” he grunted as he hit the floor.

                “You didn’t call,” Peter admonished before kissing all over Wade’s face.

                “Like I could. We didn’t have cellphones, just the sat phone and Jess was all ‘not unless its an emergency’ blah blah blah,” Wade mocked a whiney voice.

                “That is not what she sounds like, at all,” Matt walked passed them on the ground.

                “Whatever, Ray Charles. Its not like we found anything we didn’t already know. Did run into your ex-girlfriend though. Did you know she was still working with the Chaste? Or, she’s basically leading them now. Not sure why they’re also camping out to watch a HYDRA base in Canada...,” Wade trailed off as he climbed to his feet.

                “I’m sure she has a good reason. Maybe she’s branching out from fighting evil ninjas,” Matt laughed.

                “Yea, well. I would’ve challenged her to a katana fight if it hadn’t been for Jess tossing her to the side so we could get back to work. I am surrounded by a lot of strong, but deeply flawed women,” Wade sighed.

                “Who are you calling flawed?” Natasha asked as she opened the door to the lab, “Get in here, Steve. Phil has news and Tony is throwing a fit.”

                “Great,” he grumbled and followed her into the lab while everyone else slowly made their way behind him.

                “I swear to fuck, Phil! Why would you think that’s a good idea?” Tony barked.

                “Because people are asking questions and this is honestly the best way to get in front of it. Plus, this answers just enough questions to keep congress off our backs too,” Phil pressed while Maria started handing some papers to Steve.

                “What’s going on?” Steve interjected.

                “Oh, you know, a bunch of pictures were taken of the space Viking on his shopping spree with Xena Warrior princess, the scientist, and her intern. When I mentioned shew was from Asgard the government thought we were bringing in a bunch of new aliens and think we’re putting the planet at risk again,” Tony growled.

                “My name is not Xena and I am not a princess,” Sif raised a brow and stood next to Thor.

                “It is – just something he does. Ignore it,” Loki droned.

                “They want the Avengers to hold a press conference about Sif. I’m Phil by the way, “he waved to her, “They just want reassurances. Funny how this started because they thought she was just some girl you were sleeping with.” Sif gave Loki a questioning look and he dismissed it with an eye roll.

                “Do they want all of us for the conference?” Peter asked.

                “They want Steve, Thor, Loki, Sif, Peter, Sam, Natasha, Wanda, Bruce, and Tony,” Phil listed, “But Maria, myself, and Jane should be present. They might also be interested in your latest trip. You don’t have to tell them, though.”

                “When will it be held?” Steve flipped through the information Maria had handed him.

                “Tomorrow morning,” Maria said pointedly, “The sooner the better, really. We want you in suits, very business casual.”

                “Why would Loki be there? He isn’t even an Avenger,” Tony snapped.

                “He’s an ally. Are you going to pretend he hasn’t helped us for the past year or so? Plus, he’s from Asgard and if the public is so concerned he’s the best to offer up explanations,” Steve reminded Tony.

                “Speaking of, how was the trip? Are we going to be invaded anytime soon?” Phil crossed his arms over his chest.

                “No. If anything we have more allies than ever. Should someone decide to invade us we will have support from multiple other plants to give us aid. I struck up a peace treaty. Sort of like a U.N. between the different factions with a version of the Geneva Convention,” Steve explained.

                “Wow. That is – that is more than we could have predicted. Good job, Cap,” Maria beamed.

                “Thank Bruce. He’s the one that had to battle some warrior from Jotunheim to get the king to agree and sign,” Steve praised.

                “Huh. Other planets are weird. Anyway, we got some communication from Gamora. They found Nebula and are tracking her. If we can bring her in is there a way to keep her on lock down?” Phil looked to Loki.

                “I could fashion something but there is no guarantee. Why do you want to keep her here?” he asked.

                “We don’t want her managing to get off planet and bring some forces down on us. Though, our new friends would probably be helpful should that happen. But more importantly, Madame Hydra had her and took tissue samples. We need to know what they have and why,” Phil laid out. And it was something to worry about. If Hydra was making soldiers like Steve and Wade, adding Nebula’s DNA could pose problematic.

                 “Let’s focus on the press conference for now, we can worry about Nebula once Gamora is close enough to capture her. I’m going to finish the arrangements,” Maria announced as she left the lab. Phil nodded and followed her out. Bruce came out form a side room.

                “There are a lot of people in here,” he glanced up at all of them.

                “I’m leaving. I was sort of roped in the transition up here. Peter and Wade are probably going to go have sex somewhere so you can pretend like they’re already gone,” Matt laughed.

                “He gets us, Pete,” Wade sighed.

                “Shouldn’t you be in Canada?” Tony cocked his head.

                “Yes. After I have some love with my muffin here I’m sure Loki will take me back. Jess is going to be mad the longer I’m gone so we should get to it,” Wade slapped Peter’s ass and pulled him towards the exit.

                “Do you think they’d pay me to come with you on missions to keep you focused?” Peter mused as they left the room.

                “That’s called prostitution, so no!” Tony shouted as they went into the hallway. Matt chuckled and exited shortly after. Thor went to stand by Jane with Darcy taking some notebooks from Bruce to help take notes. He pulled out a box with various syringes and swabs.

                “Have you been getting along with our new recruits while we’ve been gone?” Bruce asked Tony.

                “The blind guy is nice enough. Luke is…quiet. Does _not_ have a sense of humor. Wanda has kept to herself mostly and Vision is just Vision. Nat worked with all of them and she’s the better person to ask,” Tony answered.

                “Well, I look forward to studying Luke’s DNA. I wonder if there’s any crossovers with Wade’s or Steve’s,” Bruce wrote some stuff down before rolling up his sleeves and putting on some latex gloves.

                “Ready to get poked?” Tony waggled his brows at Steve. Loki turned and rolled his eyes at Steve before crossing to the other side of the room.

                “I suppose,” he feigned distress, “How many vials will you need?”

                “I won’t need more than 3. I’ll take some saliva samples as well. If you’re willing, a semen sample,” Bruce finished.

                “A Semen sample? Why?” Steve asked with confusion.

                “It’s mostly to sate a scientific curiosity. I wonder if the changes made to your DNA from the serum could be passed on to any child you create,” he replied.

                “Huh. Ok. I guess that’s fine. I can get to that after you take the blood and saliva,” Steve shrugged.

                “Need a hand with it, Stevie?” Tony leered.

                “Tony,” Bruce warned, “Stop.”

                “What? I’m just trying to be helpful,” Tony grinned, “We can call your boyfriend to help if you have trouble getting it up.”

                “I had him at least 3 times this morning. I’ll have no trouble managing,” Steve revealed with a cheeky grin before turning to look at Loki with a flush.

                “Three?!” Tony gaped.

                “If he’s anything like Wade then I’m guessing he has no refractory period,” Bruce mumbled from the papers he was writing on.

                “Why would _you_ know that?” Tony turned.

                “He volunteered that information when I got a semen sample from him. He wanted to know if he had to worry about any issues with his daughter’s DNA,” Bruce replied without thinking.

                “Wade has a kid?!” Tony guffawed.

                “Uh, yea. That doesn’t leave this room. He has a daughter. She lives with a SHIELD agent somewhere in the states. Wade wouldn’t let me check her blood at all, he didn’t want it being stored or used by SHIELD for any reason. But his DNA didn’t show anything that would be passed on to offspring,” he explained.

                “I’ve met her. She’s a cute kid,” Natasha added.

                “Where’s the mom?” Darcy asked.

                “Dead. That’s all Wade would say,” Natasha stated.

                “Everyone has secrets in this damn building,” Tony mumbled. Steve was rolling up his sleeves while Bruce got ready to draw his blood. It didn’t take long to fill 3 vials and the swabs were even quicker. Tony wasted little time after the blood was drawn to start examining it under some scopes. Bruce made quick notes as Tony pointed out abnormalities.

                “Do you need the semen sample now or...?” Steve trailed off.

                “I’ll give you a sample cup that you can fill at your leisure. It’d be weird to ask you to go masturbate in the bathroom while we all wait here,” Bruce snickered.

                “Thanks,” Steve blushed.

                “How long until we know anything from Steve’s blood?” Jane asked as she prepped the saliva samples.

                “Not sure. There’s a lot to look for. Based on what we saw on Asgard I think there’s a distinct possibility that Erskine used some celestial matter. It would explain the glow. Not sure about what we saw with the jotun touching since we didn’t test it on me or Jane as a control,” Bruce answered from where he was bent over some equipment, “But when I was the hulk fighting the jotun berserker I was unhurt, so I’ll be testing my own DNA for markers I would not have looked for in the past. I wish I had jotun DNA though.”

                “What if you took some of Loki’s DNA to see how they interact?” Jane wondered.

                “No.” Loki interrupted.

                “Why not?” Tony stared at him.

                “Because I do not trust that SHIELD will not use it against me in the future, possibly fashioning a weapon to counteract my abilities,” Loki glared.

                “Well, that is something SHIELD might do. But I’m not going to do that,” Bruce soothed.

                “I trust that _you_ won’t. But SHIELD is another matter. My DNA stays within me,” Loki was firm.

                “And in your boyfriend,” Darcy laughed. Loki gave her a hard look before softening and rolling his eyes.

                “Still not sure how you got someone to date you,” Tony jeered.

                “I am quite impressive in bed. It did not take much,” he smirked.

                “Han liker ikke deg. ( _He does not like you_ ),” Sif said.

                “Følelsen er gjensidig. ( _The feeling is mutual_ ),” Loki replied.

                “Jeg ønsker å slå ham . Jeg begynner å finne ham utålelig . _(I wish to strike him. I am beginning to find him insufferable_ ),” she declared with an exhausted sigh.

                “Jeg ville ikke stoppe deg. _(I would not stop you_ ),” Loki laughed.

                “Stopp det , dere to. ( _Stop it, you two_ ),” Thor chided.

                “Fine. I’ll behave,” Loki drawled. Jane was getting up and she threw the saliva sampled into the garbage.

                “Why did you throw those away?” Tony asked angrily.

                “Um, they weren’t really usable,” she bit the inside of her cheek.

                “I can take another sample then,” Bruce went to grab more swabs.

                “No. Maybe another morning would be better,” Jane tensed.

                “Why?” Tony seemed annoyed.

                “Um, there was…semen. In his sample. We should do it on a morning where he wasn’t…with his boyfriend,” she looked away from everyone and went back to her notes. Steve turned bright pink and turned towards the door.

                “I’m, uh, gonna go to the gym,” Steve said hastily as he ducked into the hallway hearing Darcy and Tony laughing.


	54. Luke does not like Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif trains with Natasha, Wanda trains with Loki, Luke dislikes Loki. Tony continues to be an ass. Things move forward.

                When Steve walked into the gym he found Wanda being shown how to use a staff with one of the agents. She smiled up at him as he approached, “Welcome back, Steve.”

                “It’s nice to be back. Have you been enjoying your time here so far?” he asked.

                “Yes. Darcy has been very nice. Tony is a pill though. Still very cold towards me,” she revealed.

                “He might take some time,” Steve sighed.

                “Are you the Captain Rogers I am supposed to be working with?” Steve looked up to see a large black man walking his direction.

                “I am. You are?” Steve offered his hand.

                “Luke Cage. I came here with Jessica and Matt to help Wade. Sounds like Madame Hydra managed to find versions of the chemicals used on myself and a few other of us mutates,” he introduced.

                “Yea. She loves to muck things up,” Steve groaned.

                “Is Loki here? I was hoping he would be able to help me soon. I want better control,” Wanda interrupted. She was biting her lip and looking nervous. She had every right to be nervous; she was in a new country and had no family left. Now she lived in this huge building owned by the man who used to make the very weapons that killed her parents, on top of that she has overwhelming powers that she wants nothing more than to control better. It would be asking an enormity to expect calm or confidence.

                “He’s in the building somewhere. He was with Thor and Darcy. I can message him for you,” Steve smiled.

**_Steve_ ** _: are you free to come down to the gym? Wanda wants to see you._

**_Loki_ ** _: does she?_

**_Steve_ ** _: she does. Wants to train with you if you’re willing. I think you could really help her._

**_Loki_ ** _: I can consider it._

**_Steve_ ** _: I feel like I could convince you._

**_Loki:_ ** _do tell._

**_Steve_ ** _: how do you feel about testing the durability of the headboard?_

**_Loki:_ ** _I have very positive feelings about it._

**_Steve_ ** _: does that mean you’ll be down here soon?_

**_Loki_ ** _: you’ve made me too agreeable. Be there momentarily._

                “He’s coming,” he told Wanda, who seemed to relax. It was only a few minutes before Thor, Loki, Darcy, and Sif were walking into the gym. Sif was gazing around the room and eyeing the wall of weapons where Wanda was standing. Luke stood still and watched the four of them tentatively. Thor returned his gaze with a smile while Loki remained steadfastly neutral.

                “Hi, witchy. What’s the haps?” Darcy beamed and bounced over to Wanda who seemed more than pleased to see her.

                “I am fine. Tired, the agents here are very thorough in their training. I don’t even think I will use half of these weapons. And they are asking me to do much more with my abilities than I am used to. I fear I won’t live up to expectations,” she revealed.

                “That is what Loki is here for,” Darcy replied.

                “You will help me?” she looked to him.

                “I will. I might even enjoy having another with similar abilities in the field. I need to discern exactly what you can do,” he explained.

                “Ok. I would love to find out as well. Sometimes I feel like there are things buzzing around the edges, but I can’t catch them. Like there’s something I could harness if only I could manage to get it fully in my sights,” she expressed with exasperation.

                “That sounds familiar. I can help,” Loki nodded.

                “Before you two get started, we should introduce you. This is Luke Cage. He’s married to Jessica and works with Matt too,” Darcy waved her arm in his direction.

                “I am Thor! I am pleased to meet you,” he smiled broadly.

                “I am Loki,” he barely glanced his direction.

                “And I am Sif,” she gave him a hard look.

                “They’re all from Asgard,” Steve added.

                “I was wondering about her. The other two are mighty familiar from the news. Especially that one,” Luke glared at Loki.

                “Lucky me,” Loki looped his arm through Wanda’s and guided her away from the rest. Natasha came through the door the next moment and stood to the right of Steve while looking at Sif.

                “I assume she’s as good a fighter as Thor or Loki?” she asked.

                “I’d say better,” Steve smirked.

                “Really? Interesting. I would like to see her preform. Does she know how to use a gun?”

                “I don’t think so. They don’t seem to use much like that in Asgard,” Steve shrugged.

                “Wanna spar, brownie?” Natasha smirked.

                “I suppose. I should change…” Sif answered.

                “I’ll take you to the changing rooms. We have suits you could borrow. Thankfully you aren’t a giant like Thor,” Natasha laughed.

                “Thor is not a giant,” Sif stated.

                “I meant comparatively. To us. We aren’t a very large race,” she explained.

                “That makes more sense. I am…smaller than most Aesir. I know not why,” Sif confessed as they moved through the locker rooms and showers towards the storage rooms for extra training sweats. As soon as Natasha opened the door both her and Sif were welcomed by Peter writhing on the floor with Wade atop him gently fucking him on the floor. Peter was a mess of moans and quiet _I love you_ ’s as Wade kissed him down the neck and slowly worked in and out of him. Peter’s hands were cupping the back of Wade’s scalp and keeping his face close. Peter was rolling his hips almost melodically with Wade's moans and both were falling apart in t he best way. Natasha simply walked past them to grab clothes and closed the door behind her.

                “Is that…common?” Sif mused as they left the storage area.

                “For them? Yes. I wouldn’t expect to see anyone else doing something like that in communal spaces. We did catch Tony sneaking a girl into his lab once, but both were drunk enough they were easy enough to redirect. Clint called her a cab and Steve left Tony on a couch to sleep it off,” Natasha recalled.

                “Those two love each other?” Sif sought, “I heard the adoration from the smaller one.”

                “Peter. And yes. They do. Very much. It was a big surprise to all of us but they’re good for each other. He makes Wade less reckless and Wade makes him more confident. Sometimes chaos and order can make it work,” she mused.

                Once Sif was changed they rejoined everyone in the training area of the gym. Luke was stretching near Steve while he taped his knuckles. Thor had pulled his hair back and Darcy was sorting through files off to the side, but she had also changed clothes to train. While she preferred working in labs with Jane or going over contracts with Pepper she met some minimal requirements to train with Natasha. Given that agents, even the techies, had been kidnapped on multiple occasions they began to mandate a certain level of physical training. Darcy loathed it but said the silver lining was that her boob to waist ratio had gotten way sexier.

                “Avoid the storage room off the main changing area, Wade and Peter are having sex in there,” Natasha announced to the group.

                “Wade is _here_?!” Luke stopped.

                “Yea. Loki brought him in this morning because Peter was pouting. He’ll probably be sending him back soon,” she answered.

                “But that means Jessica is alone,” he growled.

                “And she is fully capable of waiting at the safe house until Wade gets back. You seem to forget how powerful she is,” Natasha reminded.

                “I know exactly how powerful she is, but I don’t like her not having back up if shit goes down,” he began to stalk over to where Loki was.

                “Did you leave my wife alone on a mission?” he tugged Loki back from where he was standing with Wanda.

                “Excuse me?” Loki snarled and jerked his arm back.

                “Jessica was on a mission with Wade. You brought Wade back here and left her alone. Correct or incorrect?” he demanded.

                “Incorrect. I would not be so daft as to leave her alone even though she seemed plenty capable of handling herself while sleeping. I left a double behind. She is fine,” Loki crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall.

                “A double?” Luke crowded. Loki rolled his eyes and ultimately decided to demonstrate. With a blink there were about 4 more Loki’s in the gym. One behind Luke, the other to the right of Wanda, one seated next to Darcy and the other in front of Steve. Darcy laughed and stood, the Loki next to her followed.

                “Huh,” Luke surveyed them all but did not seem to be placated.

                “They are functional enough to defend her if necessary. Currently he is just reading on the couch while she curses at the television,” Loki practically lectured. Darcy leaned over to Steve and whispered something in his ear, which caused him to turn at least 12 shades of red darker than he was earlier that morning.

                “That sounds like Jess. Just send Wade back when he’s done screwing his boyfriend,” Luke grunted and walked over to the punching bags, not bothering with taping his hands.

                “Now what on earth did you say to Steven to make him turn such a lovely shade of crimson?” Loki asked Darcy.

                “Oh, it’s a secret,” she giggled.

                “What kind of secret? The kind I can pry from you with a pastry?” Loki raised a brow.

                “Oh yes,” she purred.

                “Well then,” he magicked a chocolate croissant into her hands and she grinned wildly.

                “Come here, magic man,” she beckoned him with her finger and leaned up to whisper in his ear as well; _I asked if he ever had an orgy of Loki’s_. As soon as the words hit his ears he smiled wickedly and looked over at Steve who was only faintly pink now. 

                “That is an excellent idea,” he resounded and watched Steve bite his lower lip and go back to taping his knuckles as if he wasn't now picturing Loki fucking him from behind while be fucked another with one more tweaking his nipples and biting his neck. All the other Loki’s faded away and Wanda had a look of awe on her face.

                “Would it be possible for me to ever learn something like that?” she asked.

                “If you could, they would likely not be interact with others like mine can. But perhaps they can be used to misdirect,” Loki offered, “You have a lot of chaos magic. That can be incredibly powerful. But I feel like we are only on the surface of your abilities. Over time, I feel as though we can expand what you can do to extraordinary lengths.”

                “Really?” she waivered.

                “Yes. You are very strong, you merely lack grace,” he soothed.

                “You are kinder than people say you are,” she sniffed, feeling vulnerable.

                “Few know me well,” he replied.

                “That appears to be true,” she tightened her lips.

                “Any pointers for fighting Sif?” Natasha looked to Loki and then Thor.

                “Get a magic hammer,” Loki laughed.

                Natasha and Sif moved to the sparring area while the others gathered to watch them. They circled each other carefully. Sif seeming more undecided than she might normally be, torn between wanting to attack viciously or striving for more finesse and surprise. Natasha didn’t give her a chance to decide before grabbing her arm and flipping her, with great difficulty.

                “You’re heavier than I thought,” she grunted as Sif tossed her backwards.

                “Strength equals weight,” she said and spun to bring an elbow to Natasha’s rib cage. She winced but held firm. She pulled a throwing knife from her hip and threw it. The blade briefly razed Sif’s shoulder before meeting the wall.

                “We can use weapons?” Sif asked in surprise.

                “She uses weapons when she thinks she’s gonna lose,” Darcy revealed.

                “Traitor,” Natasha shot before attempting to sweet Sif’s legs, but she countered by grabbing Natasha’s shoulders and pinning her to the ground.

                “Do you yield?” Sif chuckled.

                “I guess I do,” Natasha breathed out.

                “If we get you guys some oil will you do that in bikinis?” Tony’s voiced echoed over their PA system. Everyone except Steve, Sif, and Thor flipped off the cameras nearby.

                “She is very strong. I doubt she needs any training either, save for maybe some intel gathering protocols. You sticking around?” Natasha inquired.

                “I do intend to spend more time in this realm. I have felt limited some and wish to explore,” she gave.

                “Good. We could use you,” Natasha smiled. Maria came over to them from the side door and handed Natasha some papers about the conference tomorrow. Natasha seemed more annoyed than anything about them needing to have one all because the government couldn’t handle some visitors.

                “Did you get Sam to agree?” Maria asked Darcy.

                “I convinced him,” she replied in a sing-song voice.

                “How many pictures of your breasts did you send him?” Maria surmised with an amused simper.

                “Like I would need to send more than one. Have you seen these?” she palmed her chest.

                “Men,” Natasha and Maria breathed.

                “Hey,” Steve objected with mock offense.

                “Except Steve, the only true gentleman,” Darcy expressed. Loki started chuckling and Steve just pointed at him and smiled. Loki turned to refocus himself and everyone went back to training in their various spots. Tony came and went a few times, Loki eventually sent Wade back to Canada, which got Luke to actually relax and led to Peter resigning to sophomoric pouting as Darcy tossed gummy bears in his mouth to try and cheer him up. Later they all had dinner together after having convinced Tony to let them use the monster of a grill he had off his personal suite. Thor cooked at least 45 lbs. of meat and Tony spent a batter part of the night trying to make sure he didn’t burn the place down.


	55. Press Conferences and Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual, things don't necessarily go as planned.

                The press conference was pissing Steve off. It was also pissing Tony and Natasha off. No one wanted to do it but knew they mostly had no choice in the matter. If they didn’t then it was likely things would be too tense between them and the government and that could spill over to discomfort with the general public. So they were going to play nice and answer any reasonable questions the public and officials had. 

                Steve was wearing a dark blue suit that brought out his eyes, Darcy had picked it out for him. Tony work all black, as did Natasha, Loki, and Sam. Bruce wore a soft green sweater and black slacks. Thor was wearing a grey dress shirt and black pants. He and attempted putting on a tie but ended up balling it up and tossing it on the ground. Maria wore a dark blue dress that hugged her figure and hit just above the knee. Jane wore a cream and red sundress that Darcy rescued from being ruined by coffee a few weeks prior. Sif ended up wearing a long, purple top over black leggings. Peter wore his uniform since his identity was still secret, miraculously. They put Wanda in a soft, red dress with her hair pulled back and fresh-faced. They added her last minute at Maria’s insistence since it seemed like she was going to work with them soon. Phil wore his usual suit.

                “They want a splash of color on you,” Steve walked over to Loki with two ties; one a pale green, the other a faint purple. Loki pointed to the green and went to put it on.

                “Wait. Indulge me for a minute,” Steve smiled. As if Loki was going to deny him anything when greeted with Steve’s smile. He stood behind him as they faced the mirror. He flipped up the shirt collar and wound the tie around. He worked it into a double Windsor knot adjusted it. Loki watched Steve in the mirror and felt warmth crawl over his chest.

                “Ya know, I used to watch Buck’s mom help her husband with his tie almost every morning. I thought it was really sweet and intimate. I had to tie Buck’s a few times too. Wasn’t really the same though,” he revealed.

                “This is a loving gesture then?” he asked.

                “Yea. To me it is,” Steve whispered. When both men looked to the right they saw Maria and Natasha watching them. Maria’s brows were a little high and she palmed Natasha a $20. The ladies said nothing and just walked away.

                “I think we’ve been found out again,” Loki laughed and moved out of Steve’s space.

                “Am I too obvious?” he fiddled with his own buttons.

                “No. I think your teammates are just smarter than we previously thought,” Loki shrugged.

                “Ok, fellas. Showtime,” Tony rubbed his hands together. “Get your game faces on,” they moved to the staging area and Tony smacked Steve on the ass as he moved up the steps. Steve turned to glare at him and he put his hands up defensively. Loki clenched his jaw and Darcy was quick to redirect him for the sake of Steve.

                Everyone was situated on the stage, Steve in the center with Phil to his right and Tony to his left. From Tony’s side it then went Bruce, Jane, Natasha, Maria, and Peter. From Phil’s side it went Sam, Thor, Sif, Wanda and Loki. There were at least 2 dozen reporters present along with police and government officials. The groups were divided by tables that designated media to be on the left. 

                “We’re ready to begin. You may direct your questions to myself or anyone else up here. But please, remember that they are not going to answer any weird, personal questions nor are they going to reveal any national secrets,” Phil began the conference.

                “I’d like to first ask about the woman you brought back from Asgard,” started a man in a blue officer’s uniform.

                “Her name is Sif. She is from Asgard like Thor and Loki. Both have known her for literal centuries. She is an ally who is here to visit. Essentially,” Phil answered.

                “Will more come? Do we need to worry about other planets sending others after us?” the man continued.

                “I can tell you that many other realms know about this planet and you are of little interest to the majority,” Thor answered for Phil.

                “Really? Because I remember a little invasion a few years ago. Headed by the man at the end of this stage,” he shot. Steve turned to look at Loki, as did half the team. Loki merely grinned and leaned forward to his mic.

                “I see no need to discuss that particular event, but I can assure you that there is no other race of beings who aim to control your planet. We have treaties in place to prevent an invasion here,” he revealed.

                “What treaties? With who?” asked another government agent.

                “I recently accompanied Thor and Loki back to Asgard. We brokered a peace treaty between our planet and 8 others. It is very similar to the Geneva convention we have here,” Steve offered.

                “Why didn’t you think to bring any actual officials from our planet?” the same agent pressed.

                “Which country would you want represented? How long would it have taken you to select someone?” Loki interjected.

                “You could have given us a choice,” he fired back with a grunt.

                “A choice that we would have what? Turned down? We were going to take Captain Rogers regardless of whichever world representative you would have deemed necessary after months of squabbling. We know and trust him, that’s the end of it,” Loki demurred.

                “If makes some governments uncomfortable,” he replied.

                “I can assure you that the Captain was the wisest choice, unless you have other super soldiers capable of fighting gods and winning,” Loki grinned. Several people in the audience grumbled and took pictures.

                “We can move on from this now. You have what you need. Next question,” Steve moved them along.

                “Will Wanda Maximoff become a member of the Avengers?” a reporter stood.

                “We would like her to, after some more training she will be a valuable asset,” Natasha answered.

                “What powers does she have?” an older man asked.

                “We won’t be discussing that. Her powers are her own and we don’t need enemies anticipating what she can do,” Steve replied.

                “Will your team be supporting the MRA and SHRA?” a different reported stepped in.

                “What is that?” Sam asked.

                “A barbaric bill some very frightened men in DC want to pass,” Peter snapped.

                “I take that as a ‘no’ then,” the reporter noted.

                “You’re damn right it’s a ‘no’. I can’t exactly speak for the rest of the team but you can bet most would be on my side of this,” he continued.

                “I’ve been gone for the past week and a half. What is this new measure being introduced?” Loki asked.

                “It’s basically a law that aims to enforce the regulation of super-humans and mutants. They would make you register with the government so they would be able to track you and know your identities. They think it will help national security. I happen to think it’s just going to be used to violate their rights,” announced Phil.

                “You don’t think it can keep people safe?” asked an officer.

                “I don’t. Have you actually read the provisions of the law, sir?” Phil retorted.

                “According to the proposal the Superhuman Registration Act (SHRA), 6 U.S.C. S. 558, which required those with naturally occurring superhuman abilities, super abilities acquired through science or magic (including extraterrestrials and gods), and even non-super powered humans using exotic technology, such as Iron Man or Falcon, to register as ‘living weapons of mass destruction.’ The Mutant Registration Act would follow the same general guidelines with some slight differences as not every mutant is capable of harm based on their powers alone,” a reported interrupted to explain.

                “And that sounds reasonable to you?” Steve tensed and tightened his fists.

                “We think it’s at least somewhat reasonable. Registrants to the act would be required to reveal their identities to the government, but not the public, and they have to undergo some basic testing and/or training and satisfy certain, as yet unspecified, standards before they gain legal authorization to continue to use their abilities to fight crime. This can make sure that we are training them from a young age to be in control and not hurt people,” a female government agent joined.

                “I don’t believe that act will help,” Natasha mused.

                “It won’t. All it’s gonna do is make it easier to arrest and control us. Next thing you know they’ll round us up and put us in camps,” Peter snapped.

                “I’m inclined to agree. It all sounds fairly reminiscent,” Steve glared.

                “I think you’re oversimplifying it,” one agent corrected.

                “Really? So what happens if someone doesn’t register? What are the consequences? And do not lie to me insisting that there are none, because it that were true then there would be no need for the act in the first place,” Loki stood and gave a heavy gaze to the agent who had done most of the speaking.

                “Well, they would simply be monitored carefully once they were known. If they happened to be a villain, then they would be put in prison. Vigilantes might end up in prison as well, but that is up to the discretion of the judge,” he answered.

                “Just so I am clear, you have an act that would recommend registry from myself and the others up here and should we fail to follow we could be potentially followed or put in jail. Does that sound correct?” Loki growled.

                “It’s not that – “

                “Enough! You are daft if you think for one second you can control anyone on this stage through your legislation. You think you could track someone like me or Thor? You believe you can violate Captain Roger’s right to privacy because he doesn’t follow your rule? The rule you wrote simply because you are afraid? You can pass such a bill all you want, but you will find very few willing to comply. Then I would like very much to see you attempt to lock someone like me in one of your pathetic prisons,” Loki finished.

                “For once, Loki and I agree. Your bill is absurd and it will not find much, if any, support in the super-human or mutant community,” Phil resounded. Many reporters were clapping, some were silent. All the agents and officers were torn between reacting and remaining stoic.

                “We’re people. We aren’t weapons. I believe this conference is done,” Steve stood and declared the conversation over. Reporters began wildly demanding attention, cameras flashing and voices drowning each other out. Steve marched back stage as the rest of the team followed suite. Steve grabbed Phil’s arm to steady himself for a moment. He was beginning to radiate with anger and knew that Phil would give him the information he needed.

                “Can we stop this?” he asked.

                “We need to call Charles Xavier. I think we might be the best way to organize opposition,” he suggested.

                “Good. Let’s start on that tomorrow. Right now I feel like going back to the gym,” Steve grumbled.

                “Good thing we buy the punching bags at Costco. We get a pack of 30 for only $1k,” he joked, trying to lift some of the tension.

                “I promise to destroy no more than 15,” Steve gave a heavy sigh. Tony walked up next to him with Maria. They were clearly uneasy and the roar of reporters in the other room was still putting them on edge.

                “Do they even have a prison that could hold someone like me or Thor?” Steve asked.

                “They do…well, it might not be able to hold Thor just yet but they could manage most of the team. It’s called The Raft. It is located in the middle of the ocean and is designed to contain people with varying abilities. Currently, it is not operational, but it’s only a matter of time,” Phil explained. This enraged Steve, especially thinking about how they would lock up someone like Peter or Wade.

                “You were pretty quiet during the questions. Does that mean you support the bill?” Steve stared Tony down.

                “I don’t. Not all of it. Obviously I am all for tracking super villains and vigilantes because they cause damage. I mean, we caused lots of damage in Sokovia and we’ve done it here in New York. There’s gotta be something in place, but this particular bill goes too far,” Tony tried to explain himself.

                “I don’t like it and I intend not to let it pass. First it’s just the government tracking someone like Wanda, then it’s them locking her up because they decide she’s dangerous. I won’t stand for it. And now, I’m going to go back to the gym and then going to go get dinner. Then I am going to spend as much time as possible in my studio. If you’ll excuse me,” Steve bowed and made for the exit.

                “Wait, Cap. Do you want to do dinner tomorrow or something?” Tony asked.

                “Like a team dinner?” he inquired in response.

                “No. Like, just me and you,” Tony said.

                “Oh. Um, I’ll get back to you on that. I don’t know if Christopher has any plans. I haven’t seen him in awhile either,” Steve gave a friendly smile while also treading lightly around Tony’s possible date request.

                “Right. No problem. We’ll be in touch and all that. I’m gonna find Pepper and see what we can do about improving Rhodey’s suit. Would you believe it didn’t have enough cannons on it?” Tony chuckled and walked away while looking at his phone. Steve knew that Tony was likely feeling twinges of rejection and he felt guilt about it, but Tony should know better by now.

                Steve shot off a message to Loki to tell him where he would be and to meet him later at the apartment. He had every intention of alleviating his stress and anger through training. He set up some bags and stretched out his arms. He punched and kicked and worked until his knuckles split and healed, only to split and re-heal again. He was caught up in working through his rage that he didn’t notice Luke enter the gym, or Sam.

                “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you just hated punching bags,” Sam quipped. Steve looked up to see the two men and resumed his hitting.

                “I am impressed, who know some guy from Brooklyn could pack a wallop,” Luke joked.

                “Oh, really,” that got Steve’s attention, “You ever been? It wasn’t exactly safe back in the day.”

                “I’m from Harlem. I got in my first fist-fight when I was 6,” he laughed.

                “Me too,” Steve smirked.

                “Apparently I was much cooler under pressure than you two, because I waited until high school before I punched my way out of problems,” Sam remarked, tossing Steve a towel.

                “I can’t punch my way out of this current one,” Steve groaned.

                “You mad about the bill too?” Luke checked.

                “Yea. Yea I am. Nothing good can come from it,” he breathed out heavy.

                “I don’t want to raise my daughter in a world that might look at her like a weapon. She might not even have any abilities, but I and her mother do so she’s going to be looked at right away. She doesn’t deserve that. No one does,” Luke expressed.

                “You have a daughter?” Sam urged.

                “I do. Jess and I do,” he answered.

                “Where is she now if you’re both working?” Steve sought.

                “Believe it or not, she’s with the same agent who looks after Wade’s daughter. That woman is the only other person I trust to watch her. She would probably rip the world in half to protect those kids,” he smiled warmly.

                “Is it hard? Working like we do and having a kid to watch?” Steve asked, draining a second bottle of water.

                “It can be. But you learn…you learn that you can say ‘no’ to some missions. There are other people who got your back. The world can’t rely on us all the time. Sometimes, bad stuff will happen that we can’t stop. I don’t want my daughter to grow up alone because I thought my responsibility to the earth was greater than my responsibility to her,” he shrugged as he explained, like it was the only thing that made sense. Steve was taken aback and felt…hopeful, when he thought about it. He always thought that having a family would never be in the cards for him, especially given his job. But, maybe he didn’t need to be the captain forever.

                “So how did you meet Jess? You guys are an odd match,” Sam laughed.

                “Would you believe it was a drunken one-night stand?” Luke revealed and Sam snorted.

                “A love story for the ages,” Sam bellowed, clapping Luke on the shoulder.

                “And that became a successful marriage?” Steve mused carefully, not wanting to offend Luke in any way.

                “It did…eventually. After the first time we mostly just worked together. We were both hired to be guards for Matt and that gave us an opportunity to get really close. It’s easy to invite someone to bed knowing they understand what you’ve gone through. She has powers she never asked for, just like me. And it led to lots of fear and ostracizing. We get each other. It also helps that I can give her my all and I won’t hurt her in bed. Too afraid to really experience intimacy with someone when you spend most of it on guard so you don’t slip up and squeeze too tight and snap a wrist,” he expanded.

                “I know what you mean,” Steve smiled to himself before turning back to the destroyed punching bags. Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen before tightening his shoulder and pursing his lips.

                “Darcy gonna kill me,” he mumbled.

                “Did you mess up?” Steve teased.

                “No. She is just…on top of her sexting game. She has made some _promises_ if I make her dinner tonight,” he was grinning like a cat.

                “Just as long as you don’t make it too spicy?” Luke raised a brow, asking what seemed to be a familiar question.

                “Yep,” Sam laughed.

                “White girls,” Luke and Sam smiled in unison.

                “Any plans for tonight?” Sam asked Steve.

                “Probably dinner before spending some time at home. I want to take it easy after having been to Asgard. We weren’t there for that long but more time passed here. It’s throwing me a bit. Plus, I might be meeting with Xavier soon so I want to be rested for that,” Steve murmured.

                “Then I will leave you to it. Later, Cap,” Sam waved and walked off with Luke towards the elevator. Steve brushed off his hands and started cleaning up the mess of dust and sweat he made. Afterwards he texted Loki that he was on his way home with every intention of taking him out to dinner and showering him with as much affection as possible.


	56. Dinner with gods and men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Loki out to dinner and they have someone tag along.

                “Out to dinner? Among everyone else?” Loki confirmed. He was stacking his books on the shelf Steve had built for him when his boyfriend had returned from the gym.

                “Yes. Just me and you,” he winked.

                “As a date?” Loki was still unsure.

                “Yes and no. I want to go out to dinner with you in public just so people can get used to the idea of seeing us together, in a platonic way that has nothing to do with missions. We won’t really be able to kiss or touch, but I want to go out with you and this is a good step to take,” Steve explained.

                “I will. Under the condition that I get to touch you as much as I like as soon as we are back home,” he purred.

                “As if I’d actually deny you that,” he laughed, “I’m going to take a shower real quick.” He leaned down and kissed the top of Loki’s head before walking back to the master bath. He decided to spend a longer than usual time scrubbing himself clean. He wanted the stress of the day and all his earlier anger to wash off his skin. He just wanted to feel new again instead of like an old relic wrapped in a flag. His angst was forgotten when he remembered the surprise he had picked up for Loki on his way back home. He ducked into a sex shop that Peter and Natasha had both suggested as they were known for their discretion and hidden location. Having never been to one and fearing public eyes he was pleased to find a non-descript storefront on the back of a building. The windows were tinted and there was nothing to indicate what was sold there. When you walked into the front it looked like they simply sold flatware and cutlery, but if you moved through the curtain on the back, right wall you found a treasure trove of debauchery. A woman working there was helpful with finding Steve the silk ropes he wanted.

                Loki was placing all his books on the shelf when he received a message from Wanda;

**_Wanda_ ** _: this tower is dull and the library is practically empty. Do you know of any books in this building that are not just about science?_

**_Loki_ ** _: there are a few in my former quarters. You are free to borrow them. I can magic you some now if you prefer._

**_Wanda_ ** _: I’ll just check your old room. No need to go to any trouble for me. I just wanted something to occupy my time. Everyone is either in the lab or gym._

**_Loki_ ** _: how many times have you left the tower since you arrived?_

**_Wanda_ ** _: I left for the press conference. Otherwise I have not gotten out of it much._

**_Loki_ ** _: would you like to join Steve and I for dinner tonight? We can go by the library._

**_Wanda_ ** _: I do not want to infringe on your date._

**_Loki_ ** _: it is not a date._

**_Wanda_ ** _: Captain Rogers thinks very loudly. And he often thinks of you. His thoughts on you are always warm and radiate around him like a blanket._

**_Loki_ ** _: when did you know?_

**_Wanda_ ** _: before you left for Asgard. He was practically glowing with joy._

**_Loki_ ** _: you must join us for dinner then. He will be pleased to relax with me around another._

**_Wanda_ ** _: only if he says it’s alright._

**_Loki_ ** _: you’ll find that I am incredibly persuasive. We will pick you up in an hour._

                He put his phone away and watched Steve exit the bedroom in low-riding black slacks, blue shirt in hand. He was beauty and perfection and Loki still could not fathom how someone as wonderful as Steve would care for him in such a pure and honest way. He was sure he was going to lose Steve back on Asgard when he shifted into his jotun form. When Steve’s hand first touched his blue skin he was certain his skin would burn and crack, that Steve would pull away and cower. But all he felt was warm surge through his body. Then, taking Steve in that form, that was more than he could ever dreamed. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, his body unfurled in a manner he had never experienced before. Steve walked over and lounged on the chair near the bookcase and just smiled at Loki. Gave him that sweet, fucking smile that made Loki weak.

                “Darling, I have a favor to ask,” Loki placed a hand on Steve’s knee.

                “Oh? I’ll probably say yes,” he grinned, still toying with the shirt in his hands.

                “Wanda was messaging me and it seems she has only left the tower since arriving in it for the press conference this morning. She is absurdly bored and I extended an invitation to join us for dinner. Is that alright?” Loki glanced up at him hoping he wouldn’t look disappointed.

                “Of course, that’s alright. She shouldn't be stuck in the tower all the time,” he finally pulled his shirt on, for which Loki was mildly thankfully as his exposed flesh was lighting some arousal.

                “Oh good. I’m glad. She knows about us, by the way,” he placed another book on the shelf.

                “How? We’ve barely interacted with her,” Steve twisted his face in confusion, trying to remember how he could’ve given them away.

                “Oh, love. We did nothing to reveal our union. Her powers are still…raw. She picked up on it because you spend so much time thinking lovely things about me,” he sighed as he placed all the books back on the ground and climbed up into Steve’s lap.

                “Really?” he chuckled.

                “Really. She says you think very loudly,” he placed a soft kiss on Steve’s shoulder.

                “I guess I need to stop spending so much time with you on my mind,” he kissed Loki’s hand after bringing it to his face, “Should we leave soon? Where would you like to go?”

                “We should leave shortly, yes. I was thinking the Cuban restaurant a few blocks from the library might be nice. I have a strange craving for tostones and that spicy sauce,” he giggled.

                “Then that is what we shall have,” he was more than happy to meet all of Loki’s requests. He was also pleased to hear that Wanda knew and would be joining them. He had been looking for opportunities to get to know her better and this was the perfect one. She was quiet and always looked a little lost, like he used to. So he was more than happy to bring her in.

                “What would you like me to wear?” Loki rose from his lap and pulled off his green t-shirt.

                “That soft, black sweater you have. It’s my favorite. I love the way it fits you,” Loki moved towards the bedroom, “I left a gift for you on the bed.” Loki froze and raised his eyebrows before continuing his trip back to their room. It wasn’t more than 5 minutes before Loki walked back into the living room with a very animalistic grin on his face.

                “Steven, you are always surprising me,” he pulled Steve up from the chair and immediately wrapped his arms around him. He pressed his face into Steve’s neck and breathed deep while also placing kisses on every exposed inch.

                “I hoped you would like it. I was serious about testing the durability of our headboard. It being steel should support us, but who knows,” he brought a finger under Loki’s chin to tip it up so their lips could meet. The kiss was soft and promising, but they had to stop otherwise they’d never leave.

 

                They took the black sportscar convertible that Tony had gifted him 2 years ago. It was a classic and very Steve, but he rarely drove it. Tonight he was able to fill it with people he cared about to spend time on the town. Something he doubt he would have ever been able to do in the 40s. Wanda was waiting in the lobby when they pulled up. She was wearing black pants and a dark, red cardigan over a cream colored tank. She looked positively giddy as she exited the building to join them in the car. The weather was fairly cool; they could feel the crisp fall air one the back of the wind. The trio were quiet on the drive but all calm and cheerful. When they arrived at the restaurant Wanda just opened up when they walked in. She closed her eyes and took a fantastically deep breath and beamed.

                “It smells like heaven in here,” she smiled.

                “Cuban food is always delicious,” Loki added.

                “Have you been here before?” she asked.

                “I have. It is near the library and I would get food from here on occasion. When Steven wasn’t showing up by surprise to feed me, anyway,” he teased.

                “That was only two times. And I didn’t know you liked me yet,” he blushed.

                “I find the both of you adorable. I am glad you found each other. I imagine it is difficult to manage in our situation,” she remarked as they took their seats. Their waitress came and went and Loki ordered for the group. They enjoyed each other’s company immensely. Wanda was fully relaxed for the first time in awhile. She would look off in sadness every so often, remembering Pietro and knowing he would have enjoyed this and this place. Loki and Steve would always catch it when it happened. They often had the same looks and moments, because they had lost countless others as well.

                Wanda had convinced them to order boat loads of mango ice cream right before Tony called Steve;

                “Hey there, Steve-o. You out on a date?” Tony asked.

                “I’m out with Loki and Wanda,” he laughed.

                “So it’s a very confusing and hot date,” Tony surmised.

                “Did you call for any particular reason? Is anything wrong?” Steve replied.

                “No. Not really. Just tinkering with some new toys for missions. How do you feel about carrying a gun?” asked Tony.

                “No guns,” he droned.

                “No. I know. Here me out. Tranq guns. Electro-shock guns. Nothing lethal. I can design you something small that packs a wallop. I mean, your shield sure is dandy but you need to add some more tools to your patriotic belt,” he explained.

                “I don’t know. Maybe. I want to think about it,” he pushed.

                “I’m gonna make it either way, maybe Wanda will be more trigger happy than you are,” Tony chuckled.

                “You’ll have to ask her. But, since this isn’t an emergency, we have ice cream to eat,” he gave Tony a light-hearted laugh.

                “Fiiiine, I hope you all get brain freeze though. See ya later,” Tony whine and ended the call.

                “Bye,” Steve hung up just as the ice cream was placed in front of them. Wanda was practically giddy. She told them how she hadn’t indulged in something like this is a long time. After she got into the ranks of HYDRA, and she was fairly young when she joined up, pretty much all childhood joys disappeared. When her powers manifested she was weaponized almost immediately, they would keep her and Pietro separate from each other in order to get them to comply. Steve wondered what they did to get Bucky to comply for so long, but it hurt to think about so he re-focused on the desert with his boyfriend and teammate.

                When they were finished they decided to trail through the park. It was still early and kids were running all over the playgrounds with their families. Wanda was relaxed and seemed completely enamored watching the children play. Steve was enjoying it too, but he was very alarmed when it started to snow. At first people stopped moving and looked up to the sky with confusion. Steve turned and saw Loki, arm outstretched, with a large smile breaking across his face. _He_ was making it snow. Kids started running around in it and playing gleefully. The snow came down thicker and soon there was enough to build snow forts or snowmen. Parents started playing more as well, the entire park became a temporary winter wonderland, and it was all because of Loki.

                The next morning Steve would see an image posted on #CapTracker. It showed Wanda laughing broadly at the kids playing, Loki twirling his hand to continue the snowfall, and Steve looking at Loki like he hung the moon, eyes full of complete adoration.


	57. For the love of a god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve still has to make that sample for Bruce, Loki is more than happy to lend a hand...or many hands.

                Tony was upset about the snow stunt for reasons that neither Loki or Steve entirely understood. He complained that it was a spectacle. Natasha reminded him that it was harmless and that the public loved it. He said it was irresponsible. Maria reminded him that pretty much everyone knew he had powers that made him capable of almost everything. He said it was just reckless. Darcy said that there was nothing reckless about a snowball fight. But Tony was just determined to be a dick about it.

                “What I don’t get, Elsa, is why you would do this at all?” Tony grunted.

                “Elsa?” Steve quirked.

                “She is a Scandinavian princess with ice powers who is very powerful but her public feared her and thought she was a monster so she ran off to hide in the mountains. But then her affection-starved sister went to rescue her. It’s got a great soundtrack,” Darcy informed.

                “Princess with ice powers?” Loki confirmed.

                “Yep,” she grinned and watched Loki’s face, “Oh my god. You want to see it.”

                “Of course not,” Loki rolled his eyes.

                “You do. We’re watching tomorrow night. Thor too,” she laughed to herself.

                “All of that aside, I do not understand why you chose to draw so much attention to yourselves,” Tony continued to rant.

                “I did not intend to draw attention to any of us. I only sought to bring joy to the children,” Loki declared.

                “Yea. Because you love kids and are known for being so warm and fatherly,” Tony scoffed.

                “I do not need to defend my actions here. I am taking my leave. Continue to have your fit,” Loki turned and left the room, Darcy close behind him.

                “Can you believe that guy?” Tony stared at Steve.

                “I can. I was there. It was sweet. I don’t get why you’re pissed about it,” Steve sighed.

                “Doesn’t matter. Whatever. What are you doing today?” Tony redirected.

                “Nothing particularly exciting, I suppose. I’m going to draw for awhile. Lazy Sunday, isn’t that what they say?” he smiled.

                “No hot date plans?” Tony sought.

                “Well, technically. Chris will probably make dinner and we’ll watch a movie or something,” Steve grinned and bit his lip.

                “Does he like live with you or something?” Tony cocked a brow.

                “Um, yea. Moved in right after I got back from Asgard. I asked before I left but he couldn’t really move in without me there,” Steve shrugged, rearranging the items in his bag. He had picked up some new sketchbooks that morning and he was pretty eager to make use of them.

                “So you’re serious? Like, super serious?” Tony asked tentatively.

                “Yea. Yea we are. I’m really happy,” he looked up at Tony with complete honesty. He was afraid he might see jealousy or something akin to it on Tony’s face, but instead he saw resignation.

                “I’m glad to hear it, Cap. You deserve it,” he clapped his hand on Steve’s shoulder and moved away from the table.

                “Remember to get that sample for Bruce,” Natasha smirked and left the room. Steve blushed, as expected and he hurried out of the room.

                “Right. That,” Steve tightened his lips and shouldered his bag. Shaking his head in good humor he left to go find Loki.

 

                They were back at the apartment and Steve was all hands.

                “Someone is awfully worked up,” Loki grinned and licked the shell of his ear.

                “I am. And I need to get that semen sample to Bruce. Figured we could kill two birds with one stone,” he chuckled.

                “Oh, darling. You think I am going to stop at you finishing the sample? I am not letting you leave this apartment for the next 12 hours. There are many things I wish to try with you,” Loki unbuckled Steve’s trousers and let them fall to the floor. He grabbed the specimen cup and dragged Steve down the hall. He shoved him back on the bed and stood before his lover.

                “Gonna put on a show for me?” Steve cocked a brow and swiped his tongue along his lip.

                “Of course I am. Since you cannot spill yourself in me this first time I intend to make it as pleasurable as possible,” Loki began to slowly unbutton his shirt and Steve leaned back, bracing himself on his elbows as he watched the god strip. He was going to sit back up and help as soon as Loki pulled the dress shirt off his shoulders but he was stopped by arms wrapping around his chest.

                “Wha – “ Steve turned his head to see Loki sitting on the bed behind him. He whipped his head around to see Loki still standing in front of him.

                “I did not forget how you reacted when Darcy mentioned an ‘orgy of Lokis’,” he snickered, “we are going to have some fun.” The other Loki pulled off Steve’s shirt and plunged his hand into Steve’s boxer briefs, wasting no time before stroking the hardening length.

                “Oh,” Steve moaned as he watched one get bare before him and another jerked him off.

                “Enjoy it, love. There is more to come,” Loki immediately delivered on that promise by stepping closer to the edge of the bed and tearing Steve’s underwear away, pulling his to the edge of the bed, and diving in between his legs. The second Loki continued to stroke him as the original licked the base of his testicles and perineum. He circled Steve’s rim with his tongue and breeched him gently every few seconds. Steve was undone. He was overstimulated and just fucking loving every second of multiple Lokis running their hands all over him. Before he had a chance to adjust a third joined them, licking and biting his nipples.

                “Ah- Lo – so close,” Steve choked out. And he was close. Every inch of his body was being attended to, then Loki pushed a finger into him while mouthing his balls, rolling one with his tongue. He moved it in and out swiftly as the Loki stroking him increased his speed. Loki added a second finger and pushed deeper, pressing on the blonde’s prostate, eager to bring him over the edge. Steve was writhing and rolling his hips wantonly, nipples being tweaked, cock stroked, and being finger-fucked into oblivion. Knowing what was coming the 3rd Loki got the cup ready. Steve shouted finally as he came in hot spurts, Loki continuing to work that bundle of nerves through his orgasm. Satisfied with the filled cup he capped it and set it aside.

                Steve looked up at him entirely blissed out, seeming like he might climb off the bed, “Oh, no, Captain. We are far from finished.” Steve found himself pressed back onto the bed with Loki’s now slicked up cock thrusting into his prepped entrance. The other Loki gently toyed with his sensitive dick, earning a brief hiss form the blonde before he began to moan and shout again.

                “Look at you. So wanton and eager. I wonder how many of me it would take to leave you entirely comatose. Shall I add another? Hmm?” Loki teased, fucking him slowly. Once Steve was fully erect again he was entirely surprised to find the 2nd Loki climbing atop him, sheathing his erection entirely in his ass.

                “Oh, fuck!” Steve threw his head back again the comforter. He started pulling at the blankets when the third Loki pinned his arms to the bed. He began to struggle but realized it was futile and simply gave in to every sensation. He was drowning in pleasure as his lover simultaneous thrust into him again and again while the other rode him like a stallion, rocking down onto him and clenching tight. Loki was pleased with himself as he watched his partner lost in sexual energy.

                “Steven, oh – you upend me. You are perfection. Why did I not think of this before,” he moaned and started pounding into him harder, using every ounce of strength he had. He was hitting Steve’s prostate expertly while the other continued to rotate his hips around Steve’s cock. Loki was ready to burst.

                “Lo! Gah!” Steve was coming again and filling the copy above him. As soon as he felt it Loki reveled in the sensations and came hard and fast into Steve. He was breathing heavy and his eyes were glassy, he weakly pawed at his lover and Loki was quick to wipe his doubles away. He collapsed onto Steve’s chest, peppering him with soft kisses.

                “Let me know when you are ready to go again,” Loki laughed in a way that was practically a whisper. 

                “I – how – god,” Steve sputtered. He pulled Loki’s face up to his and kissed him deep and passionately.

                “Mmm, I love you,” the brunette smiled against Steve’s lips.

                “I love you too. That was – god – that was amazing, baby,” Steve closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Loki’s hair, “I don’t think I can get up for a few minutes. You ruined me.”

                “I take that as the highest compliment,” Loki magicked them clean and pulled them up to the headboard, propping them both with some pillows. He pressed his body to Steve’s and tracing small circles on his lover’s chest. He turned to kiss his neck and brought blanket up to cover Steve.

                “Let me make us some dinner and I shall rejoin you,” Loki began to leave the bed before Steve grabbed him by the wrist.

                “No. Stay,” he smiled lazily and pulled him back under the covers, wrapping around Loki and pinning him to the mattress. He nuzzled the back of Loki’s neck and kept giving him soft kisses while giggling.

                “You need food, love,” he laughed.

                “Order online. Stay here in bed. With me. Please,” he whined and held the god firmly to his chest.

                “I relent, darling. We can order whatever you wish,” Loki was fully enjoying Steve’s lazy and greedy affection and had no desire to stop him. Steve was clinging to him tight as he bundled them deeper into the blankets. It wasn’t more than a few more minutes before Steve fell asleep. Loki sighed and let the blonde’s weight keep him on the bed, soon following him in the subconscious.

 

                Steve was stirring. He didn’t remember falling asleep but he felt pleased for having done so. His entire body was relaxed and warm. And satisfied. He could feel Loki’s body against his and squeezed him tighter. He remembered how Loki had fucked him earlier, using the doubles to please him and bring him intense satisfaction. His cocked stirred just remembering being filled while Loki was also riding him. God, he wanted this man again. He was erect and he was pressed against Loki’s ass. He quickly, and without shame, began to slowly rut against him. Placing his hand on Loki’s hip he kept his body still as he grinded.

                “Thank god you’re finally awake,” Loki moaned and arched his back against Steve’s attentions.

                “Were you waiting for me, Lo?” he grunted.

                “I was. Every time I wake up with you pressed against me I cannot bear to tear myself away from you. Being greeted with your arousal flushed to my backside is all the more reason to stay in bed,” he chuckled.

                “Then you might be in bed for a little while longer,” Steve sang as he pressed a finger to Loki’s entrance. Loki hissed in pleasure and reached for the bottle of lube on their nightstand. Steve took it from him and poured it onto his hand and smoothed it across the god’s waiting hole and perineum. He rubbed his fingers and massaged the area, wanting to fully relax the man in front of him to he would take Steve easily.

                “Mmmm, yes,” Loki moaned and turned his face into the pillow, trying to quiet himself as he knew he would scream so loudly all their neighbors would hear them.

                “I like it when you scream, don’t hide it,” Steve remarked as he breached Loki again. Slowly rubbing his fingers against the god’s tight walls in and out, feeling Loki roll his hips and whimper.

                “If I am as loud as I want to be – ah – then the entire city would hear me,” he breathed heavily.

                “Maybe I want everyone to hear me making love to you,” Steve said softly against Loki’s ear before biting gently on his neck, adding a second finger he continued to prep and open the brunette up. He curled his fingers expertly to find his partner’s prostate, pressing against it continuously to edge the god on. As he continued to rock his hips back, pushing back on Steve’s fingers, a third was added and Loki felt the delightful stretch.

                “I’m ready for you. Please,” Loki gasped and Steve slicked himself up before slowly pressing into Loki. They were still laying side-by-side on the bed, back to chest. Steve kept his hand tight on Loki’s hip until he was fully seated. He could feel Loki flutter around him and clench slightly. Once he felt Loki completely relax he pulled out and thrust back in.

                “So tight,” Steve moaned as he rolled his hips back and forth, thrusting smoothly into his partner. He wrapped his other arm around Loki’s neck, bringing his body impossibly closer. As he rocked into him harder he was overwhelmed with the tight heat around him and the way the brunette’s body fit against his. The blonde began to bite and lick where Loki’s shoulder met his neck, marking him up for anyone to see. The hand at Loki’s hip then drifted to between his legs, fondling Loki’s testicles and squeezing the base of his cock. With those ministrations he began to moan louder and spread his legs open. Steve hooked his arm under one of Loki’s thighs and lifted it, leaving him wide open so he could continue his thrusting. Loki was moaning loudly now, not bothering to stifle his screams or muffle them in any way.

                “Harder,” he hissed. Steve growled and started pounding into his lover with more ferocity. He hammered away, finding Loki’s prostate soon after and fucked against it until his partner was a whimpering mess. Steve grabbed Loki’s cock and began to jerk him off to the rhythm of his hip movements. The heat was coiling tightly in his stomach and his balls tightened. He could feel Loki tightening around him even more as he gave the god the final push over the edge. Loki gasped out a deep moan as he came all over the sheets. When Steve watched his lover come he followed right away, fucking both of the men through their orgasms.

                As both men steadied their breathing Steve placed soft kisses to Loki’s hair and smiled, “You were wonderful. Again.”

                “No need to flatter me after your magnificent performance,” Loki smiled in kind. Steve played his hand across Loki’s ribs and was reluctant to let him go, but both needed to get clean.

                “How long did we sleep?” he asked. Loki turned his head to find the alarm clock.

                “We napped for about an hour, it seems. It is only 10:30pm. Are you still hungry, love?” Loki replied.

                “I am. Especially after the amount of sex we’ve had this evening. You hungry?” Steve slipped out of Loki, cock now soft.

                “Ravenous. Do you still wish to order food for delivery?” Loki sat up and fetched a towel form the bathroom.

                “Yes. I meant it when I said I didn’t want to leave the bed. Just wanna keep you to myself,” Steve called out. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand on his side of the bed and scrolled through his messages. Phil sent him a message about meeting with Professor Xavier at the tower. It seems he is equally concerned with congress’s proposed measures of having mutants and super-humans register with the government. Steve shot back a text that he would meet them without problem.

                “What shall I order for us then?” Loki sauntered back into the bedroom with his black, sleeping pants hanging low on his hips. Steve could see the bite marks he left on Loki’s neck and shoulders. Steve rose to meet him halfway across the room, still fully nude he wrapped his arms around Loki and kissed him lovingly.

                “Anything you want. Tomorrow we should stop at the store Darcy mentioned and get those sandwich ingredients you like,” Steve offered.

                “You remembered about my strange culinary preferences?” Loki looked at him with surprise.

                “Of course. How can I forget a story about Darcy getting you high?” he laughed.

                “So good to me,” Loki purred and let Steve head to the bathroom. He watched his lover walk away and sat down at the laptop to select one of their preferred restaurants that deliver. As he maneuvered the different options he listened to Steve humming to himself in the bathroom. Warmth bloomed in his chest again as he quietly thanked the universe for this wonderful, sweet man. He decided on some comfort food that Sam had suggested last time they spoke and placed the order.

                The two spent the next 45 minutes reading in a tangled mess on the couch until the food arrived. Steve told Loki about their plans to meet Charles Xavier the next day and dropping off his sample with Bruce. Loki was excited to meet Professor Xavier, as was Steve. He also thought it would be beneficial for Wanda to interact with more like herself. Wade would also be returning with Jessica. After they finished dinner Steve decided to sketch Loki as he read before dragging the man back to their bed. Before they fell back to sleep Loki reminded him that they still had some ropes to try out.


	58. meetings where everyone is definitely professional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles Xavier and Scott Summers visit the tower to meet with the team. Jessica Jones is also back with Wade.

                Steve was making his way up to Bruce’s lab in the tower with his sample in a bag at his side. Loki had gone to present flowers to Pepper and Wanda. He was blissfully happy when he awoke and told Steve how he wanted to give some gifts to Pepper and Wanda since both had been so secretly supportive of them. He stopped off at a local nursery to procure African violet and jade plants for Pepper’s office while selecting a delicate, black orchid for Wanda. Though, Steve also believed Loki was merely trying to show them appreciation for other things. Pepper was constantly working to clean up messes Tony made as well as keeping everything else afloat, but she received very little thanks. Wanda, on the other hand, was simply in need of more love from those around here instead of simple hospitality.

                When Steve finally entered the lab he was immediately confronted with a woman in a leather jacket and black hair shouting at Tony, “Why on earth do you think that is a reasonable idea?! Are you a sadist?”

                “I’m not a sadist but I am extremely curious. And there’s no other way to get a sample,” Tony countered. Then the angry woman turned to Luke who had just been sitting on a table with his arms crossed over his chest.

                “Why did you even agree to this?” she grunted.

                “Because it seems like a good idea. Considering what Madame Hydra is doing we should have all the same information she does,” he began. Luke flicked his eyes up to Steve and she twirled around to look at him.

                “You. You’re why he agreed to do this,” she pointed and stormed up to him. It was almost comical to see her yelling at Steve. She barely reached his collar bone in height yet she was ferocious and threatening enough with her tone that Steve took a step back.

                “Um hi?” was all he managed.

                “Captain Rogers, this is Jessica Jones. She is my wife and she is very mad for a dumb reason,” Luke announced.

                “Dumb reason? The Irondick wants to drill some DNA out of your spine by going in through your eye,” she shot back.

                “Why would he need to do that?” Steve asked.

                “His skin is unbreakable,” Peter said as he walked from the other side of the lab with a tray of tools, “There are very few options for collecting a DNA sample from him. This is the best way to get the kind we need.”

                “I don’t like it,” Jessica argued.

                “Would you just chill? We aren’t going to kill him,” Peter walked over to her.

                “Hey, unlike your partner mine can die. Excuse me for not liking him being another experiment,” she groaned.

                “Fighting aside, it’s nice to meet you. Luke told me a lot of good things,” Steve attempted to soothe the situation.

                “I don’t believe for one second he told you nothing but good things about me,” she laughed.

                “I’ve known her since we were 15 and I don’t even have that many nice things to say,” Peter added.

                “You’ve known each other for that long?” Tony asked.

                “Same high school,” they said in unison.

                “I was an edgy loner and he was a twitchy nerd. We ended up hiding in some of the same spots,” she revealed. At that moment Bruce and Jane entered the lab as well. They were talking about astrophysics and the creation of wormholes for travel. Both were still very interested in how Heimdall transported them across space but still had more questions than answers.

                “Oh, Bruce. I have that sample for you,” Steve pulled out the specimen cup and handed it to Bruce.

                “Whoa. We only needed one deposit. You didn’t need to fill the cup halfway,” Tony resounded.

                “Um, that is…one deposit,” Steve blushed and looked up at the ceiling.

                “No way,” Tony had wide eyes and kept staring at the cup in surprise.

                “Thor produces…similar quantities. I wouldn’t worry about it,” Jane shrugged.

                “Luke too. It’s a bitch to clean up,” Jessica snorted.

                “How god damn potent are you people? How have you not gotten pregnant like 20 times?” Tony gaped at Jane.

                “Contraception spell. Loki cast it. Condoms are a bit unreliable with Thor and I doubt the pill can stand up to whatever the Asgardians have going on in their pants,” Jane laughed.

                “I’ve obviously had one kid. Not that we were trying though,” Jessica added.

                “I am…going to try and not think about all of that,” Tony turned around to mess with something else at his work station.

                “I’m going to go fight Wade. This lab makes me mad,” Jessica grumbled as she left the room, “But if you wind up blind do not expect me to do everything for you. You can go live with Matt after that.” She told Luke and entered the elevator, “Love you, dick.”

                “At least she’s pretty,” Tony droned.

                “Hey, watch it,” Luke warned.

                “I’m not the one who yelled at everyone in my lab,” Tony huffed.

                “Then maybe shouldn’t have made jokes about the possible side effects of what you were going to do,” Luke argued.

                “I might not have been here for the beginning of this fight but I should probably agree with Luke,” Steve laughed and broke the tension.

                “I am surrounded by Judases,” Tony feigned offense.

                “Charles Xavier will be here in about an hour to meet with everyone. He’s very interested in speaking about halting any progress with the legislation,” Bruce began.

                “Good. I’m glad. Where will we be meeting?” Steve asked.

                “The conference room on the 40th floor is ideal. Peter will be joining you, as well as Phil and Maria. I suppose any others can join you if they want,” Bruce continued.

                “Not Wade though. I love him but he’ll derail conversations and just get angry. Especially if we talk about Ellie. I’ll just have to leave to give him, at the very least, an angry handjob. So let’s just let him fight with Jess for awhile,” Peter exasperated.

                “I’ll come too,” Luke chirped.

                “It’ll be a regular party then. I’ll call Pepper and make sure we have food and drinks. Who knows how long we’ll be in there. Anyone else we could think that might want to come?” Tony interjected.

                “Loki and Wanda might want to. Sam, probably. Darcy loves political science of all kinds so this might be particularly interesting to her. I think we should invite her along,” Steve suggested.

                “Alright, anything else?” Tony sighed.

                “We don’t know if he’s bringing anyone, right?” Steve asked Bruce.

                “He’s bringing Scott Summers. Logan is back so he might stop in too. Though, expect him and Scott to fight,” Bruce offered.

                “Noted. Great. I’ll gather everyone. Tony, you’ll call me when we’re ready?” Steve smiled.

                “Will do, Cap,” he waved and Steve made his way to where he knew Wanda and Loki would be training. When he got to the gym the first thing he saw was Jessica sparing with Wade, though they mostly seemed to just be throwing punches, and she was definitely winning. At the other end of the gym was a door that led to a smaller room. This training space was primarily used for smaller groups running simulations or training with new equipment. He opened the door and he found Loki standing directly behind Wanda, his hands were on her shoulders and she had her arms raised above her. Floating overhead was what looked like an unassembled weight set. Each piece was alight with a red glow and they were moving between each other. The piece was put together and taken apart a few times before it was finally whole again and lowered to the ground.

                “Were you doing that, Wanda?” Steve beamed when he moved closer to them.

                “Yes,” she blushed, “Loki has helped me better control things. Before I could only manipulate other’s fears. Now I can manipulate many things.”

                “She is doing very well. Soon enough I might try to see how she can help other travel,” Loki added.

                “In what way?” Steve tilted his head.

                “She can move people in the same manner in which she was moving those pieces. She could essentially fly someone from one area to another. With more focus and practice, I believe she could hoist you from one end of the earth to the other,” Loki smiled.

Steve watched Loki move to the other side of the room to grab some more items for Wanda. He loved to watch Loki so almost anything and he was very much wishing they weren’t currently surrounded by cameras because the urge to kiss him was becoming overwhelming. He remembered their morning, Loki had woken him up by biting his neck and licking along the blonde’s throat. The god’s hands rested on his stomach and danced slowly near his navel. When he thought his hand might move further south he found Loki _tickling_ him instead. Steve ended up bursting out with laughter and trying to escape Loki’s fingers. He was hopeless. Loki kept attacking his sides until they both fell as a heap on the floor, blankets wrapped around their legs and Milton darting around them. When Loki eventually relented they just kissed lazily. Milton ended up trying to wedge between them and nuzzling each man affectionately. Steve thought, for a moment, that if they ever had children they could have morning like that. He imagined Loki hiding how grumpy he was if a child bounded in at sunrise to pounce on them in bed. He could imagine scooping up a little girl and pulling her under the blankets with them to read a story while Steve made them waffles in the morning, or all of them bundling together on the couch to watch a movie on rainy days. He wanted that. He wanted Loki and he wanted a family with him. When Steve looked back up he saw Wanda looking at him with wet eyes.

                “Wanda, are you ok?” Steve asked concerned.

                “Oh. Yes. Sorry. That was just a very lovely thought you had. I didn’t mean to see it but it was loud and alluring,” she apologized and wiped her eyes.

                “That’s ok. I wasn’t thinking anything dirty, at least,” Steve laughed and made a mental note to be more careful when Wanda was around.

                “What thought was this?” Loki raised a brow and smirked. Wanda just looked at him and her eyes briefly flashed red. Loki could see what Wanda saw now and he was biting his lip. His eyes were wet too and he just looked at Steve with devotion. Steve smiled back.

                “I hate Stark’s cameras,” Loki grumbled with a smirk.

                “Well, tonight there won’t be any around,” Steve breathed.

                “True,” Loki blinked, “I need to collect myself. Did you join us to watcher her train?”

                “No. Xavier will be here soon and I came to see if you guys wanted to meet with him. Darcy is coming and I’m pretty sure she will end up dominating most of the conversation. Plus, Ja – Logan will be there and someone he apparently hates is coming with Xavier. At the very least it will be entertaining,” Steve shrugged.

                “I would love to. Especially since we are going to be discussing legislation that threatens us,” Loki replied.

                “I want to come too,” Wanda chirped.

                “Great. We’re getting the conference room ready,” he concluded.

 =====================================================================================================

Charles Xavier was sitting at the head of the conference table with a man to his right wearing dark sunglasses. When Logan entered he grunted at him and walked all the way to the other end of the table. Stave sat in the center of the left side with Tony on his left, Loki on his right. Then Wanda. Sam leaned against the window. Darcy, as bubbly as ever, sat next to Charles with a stack of papers in front of her. She was pouring over them and highlighting various passages. Bruce sat across from Steve with Phil and Maria. Peter sat with them as well. Luke hovered at the other end of the room by Logan and said nothing. 

        “It is an honor to meet you, Captain Rogers,” Charles greeted from where he was seated.

        “It’s an honor to meet you too, sir. I’ve heard many great things about you and the school you built,” Steve praised.

        “We have worked very hard. We built an organization for mutants and mutates so they could be safe and keep their loved ones safe. We have students as young as 4 years old and we have others from all over the world. We are all human and our abilities are not reasons to lock us away or track us. I am very glad you are on our side,” Charles remarked.

        “Unlike me, the vast majority of mutates do not choose to be one, and obviously mutants are born that way. They deserve protections. The government is pretending that this legislation is a or of protection, but it reads to me like weaponization,” Steve continued.

        “Wouldn’t be the first time the government found mutants and used them to fight enemies. How do you think I met Wade? We were in the military already, a special program, all of us were mutants save for Wade at the time. We were sent in to kill or take in whoever the government needed us to. Wade was just especially skilled,” Logan grunted.

        “You didn’t seem to have any qualms about it until recently,” the man in the sunglasses shot.

        “Not all of us could so easily survive, Summers,” Logan growled.

        “Both of you, stop,” Charles warned.

        “They’re as bad as Tony and Loki,” Peter laughed.

        “Right?” Darcy giggled.

        “Anyway, this is Scott Summers. He is also known as Cyclops when we are in the field,” Charles waved his arm.

        “Oh yea. Laser eyes. Hence your sunglasses indoors,” Tony quipped. Scott was glaring at Tony, not that anyone could tell.

        Steve took this opportunity to have everyone introduce themselves. Peter and Charles had already met. Apparently he had extended a spot for Peter at his school after his mutation was discovered, but Peter opted to stay and work for Tony. Plus, he wanted to be around Wade. Luke had met Charles as well. When his daughter was born he and Jessica had considered Xavier’s school should she really need it. After all the introductions were made they were able to move the discussion along.

        “So what is the game plan here? Steve can’t exactly punch his way through congress so the legislation doesn’t pass,” Sam put forward.

        “I don’t think he’d have to do anything like that. I’ve been doing some research and there are a lot of instances legislations similar to this getting shot down. But there are also cases where they passed. Ya know, like when America built their own prison camps during World War II. We could easily paint this legislation as a form of imprisonment, especially since there’s an element of compulsory military or government servitude. The threat of being put somewhere like The Raft if you don’t cooperate is, at the least, coercion. Really, anyone’s consent when participating is dubious at best. Plus, not every mutant or mutate in the country is American. I mean, we have 2 Canadian mutants in the building, 1 Sokovian, 3 actual aliens, and whatever the hell we’d call Vision. Though, I suppose he’s American since he was born here…anyway. What I’m saying here is that there are multiple angles here where we can pull this bill apart,” Darcy rambled.

        “Since when are you an egg-head?” Tony stared.

        “Since always?” Darcy wrinkled her nose.

        “My girl is a genius, Stark,” Sam stepped in.

        “Thank you, Sammy,” she blew him a kiss and started passing around some papers, “Here’s what I’ve outlined; we have various laws regarding definitions of slavery, then the treatment of civilians from other countries while residing in the states. Here we have provisions about POWs. I know it seems weird to have these but listen here, we all know that it’ only a matter of time before the government holds people we encounter in the field. I mean, Wanda is here because her home country was obliterated and she wants to be here. But what if we had found others like her who weren’t so willing? You know what would’ve happened. No sugar-coating it. My concern is this,” she pointed to a section highlighted in bright yellow, “What it says here each person would be registered as a ‘living weapon of mass destruction.’ That’s – it’s not okay. It requires you admitting that you are dangerous, which is the same as walking into a police station and admitting you are guilty of murder.”

        “That is a section we were also concerned with. There’s no way to reverse something of that magnitude,” Charles mused.

        “Exactly. Think of it this way; there are millions of people with mental illnesses. There are also millions of people who believe that people with mental illnesses are violent. Obviously that’s not true. Being bipolar or having an anxiety disorder or schizophrenia doesn’t indicate violent behavior of any kind. I think of these mutations somewhat like that; it’s something you have, not something you are. It doesn’t dictate how you behave nor does it mean you would harm others because it’s there. Like laser-eyes over there. You clearly go to lengths to make sure others are safe. Just like Steve does. He could probably break my arm just by squeezing it. I’ve read his files, after he got the serum he hugged Peggy and fractured her ribs. He didn’t know the extent of his strength at the time and compensated for it. Peter has similar issues. So, do you see my points?” Darcy finished.

        “My worry here is that there are mutants or mutates out there who don’t know yet and might hurt people. And what about the villains? Deadpool used to kill people. I’m sure there’s plenty of others who have no qualms about it. I mean, Loki – “

        “Gonna stop you right there, Tony. Loki is not a reasonable example for having killed people using his abilities. I’ve killed more people than he has. And so have you. And you know his story. By that same logic Clint is to blame for everyone he killed under the stone’s control. So cool it,” Steve cut off Tony, “The only concern I can see are villains. But they would exist and continue regardless of the legislation. When it comes to people with newly discovered powers – well – how can the government track people they don’t know exist yet?”

        “I can find them. I’ve done it before and continue to do so. Every day I sit and connect with each one around the world. All new ones appear to me so we can reach out to them and offer aid. They are not required to take it, but we know of them,” Charles explained, trying to unravel the growing conflict.

        “Boys, dial it back. All of those concerns are well and good but they are not pertinent now. Our current goal is building a base to tear down the SHRA and MRA. Coming at them with a laundry list of consequences would be our best course of action. They won’t get all the votes they need if we can scare enough of them into voting against it,” Darcy interrupted.

        “What do you suggest?” Phil asked.

        “Loki, assuming The Raft could hold you, what would Asgard do if they had you and Thor in there?” Darcy proposed.

        “Heimdall would see our predicament and send warriors to release us. It could be very, very bad for Earth. It would violate the peace treaty. Additionally, Gamora, Groot, Drax, and Peter Quill would be subject to this same provision. I do not think you want the enemies or friends of any of them to come here,” Loki pressed.

        “Exactly. Their legislation could bring intergalactic war,” Darcy exclaimed.

        “But – they might simply amend the section on aliens or gods, possibly excluding them because they don’t want to violate the treaty. Everyone else would still be vulnerable,” Maria postulated.

        “True. Ok, what about other countries? Do we know how they would react to us locking up their citizens?” Darcy continued.

        “That might depend on the country. Wakanda, for example, is where Storm is from. If she were locked up you could expect their king and warriors doing their best to get her back,” Scott shrugged.

        “If you were to lock up Wade or I…I don’t know if the Prime Minister would make a point to get us back. He might demand us being deported. But I want you to imagine what Wade would do to that place if you guys deported him and kept his spider locked up. He’d blow it to high heaven,” Logan grumbled.

        “Oh yea! Would we just deport mutants from other countries to avoid conflict?” Darcy chirped.

        “We didn’t deport the Japanese…but we were already at war with them. Scott is right about Wakanda. I have a feeling they might calculate the threat on a case-by-case basis. There would be no threat to locking up Wanda because her country is still rebuilding; they couldn’t afford a fight to get her back. But your Colossus – you think Russia is just going to let us lock up men they might want?” Steve suggested.

        “I think everyone is overlooking a very clear solution,” Loki glanced around the table, “All we must do is simply illustrate how many of us there are and how few would be willing to comply. They have no way to enforce such a law. They do not have an army that would fight against the Captain, nor would they be capable of taking us in.”

        “That might come off as rather aggressive,” Steve added.

        “And this legislation isn’t?” Loki countered.

        “You have a point. And we could use it, but I think I’m with Darcy on having a well-reasoned argument. If they still don’t see our side, then we can go with your plan,” Steve compromised.

        “So far I am liking what we got,” Sam smiled.

        “Me too. I’ll probably be up all night drawing up argument drafts,” she beamed.

        “Why would you be excited about that?” Phil quirked.

        “Apparently I am the only one here with a love of meticulous legwork,” she sighed.

        “I think we’ve gotten quite a bit done today. I feel very hopeful about moving forward with this,” Charles announced.

        “Me too. I think we can squash this,” Steve added.

        “Great,” Tony clapped, “That means I can get back to my lab. Chuck, Pepper will show you to your rooms.” Pepper entered the room just as Tony gave her a task. She had some water and tea on a tray that she set near Charles. She rolled her eyes at Tony when he grabbed a bottle of water and she walked over to Loki. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered a thanks. Everyone else left the table and took beverages or simply left the room.

        “Why does Chris Angel get a kiss but not me?” Tony huffed.

        “I was thanking him for the gift he gave me this morning. He got me some lovely flowers,” she told him.

        “Is he trying to lure you away with me? I can get you flowers too,” Tony whined.

        “He can’t lure me away from you, Tony. We’re not together. Besides, the flowers were a thank you for helping him with something. He got some for Wanda as well. You really should be nicer to him. He’s more than you think he is,” Pepper tried.

        “I’ll try,” he exasperated and rolled his eyes.

        “Thank you, Tony. Now, I’m going to show Charles and Scott to their rooms. You go sign those documents I put on your desk,” she walked off and he watched her. He honestly tried not to stare at her ass, but he’s only human. Then he wondered why he had let her get away all those years ago. She was the only person to challenge him the way he needed to be challenged, and she could make him a better man. When he entered the hallway where everyone else. That’s where he saw Steve standing next to Loki, his hand on the small of Loki’s back. Jealously flared in him so he just turned and walked the other way. He was already acting more like an adult.

 

        Charles and Scott were going to be staying in the city for a few days so Steve was going to spend more time speaking with them. Charles had offered Steve a chance to visit his school and meet some of his students as well as other members of his team that Steve had yet to be introduced to. Steve actually looked forward to seeing the school. He was very interested in how Charles met the needs of his many students.

        He said goodbye to Sam and Darcy, they were going back to hers to work on their arguments. According to Darcy, Sif had been enjoying Netflix immensely. She showed Sif how it worked and she ended up spending a lot of time learning about their film and media. And, as Darcy laughed about later, Sif was a “huge nerd” because she apparently loved several different anime series and started reading all the Tolkein Darcy had in the apartment. But she had also utilized various online databases to read more books and journals. She was fascinated by all the literature, more for entertainment than education. Unlike Loki, she did not necessarily wish to learn. Sam thought it was hilarious too. Right now Steve and Loki were going back to their apartment. Neither felt the need to focus on anymore training for the day and would rather spend some time at home. Steve wanted to work on his painting, it depicted Loki standing in the forest in upstate New York. He looked fully present and at home among the trees, it was something Steve wanted to capture. When they entered the apartment both men froze. Their living room floor was covered in blood.


	59. in which Steve cleans up decades worth of blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki figure out why their apartment is awash in blood. The team starts planning on how to deal with it.

                Loki put his arm out to usher Steve back into the apartment even though Steve had tried to push further into the room.

                “We need to listen. We can’t just run in,” Loki whispered.

                “What if it’s Milton?” Steve grimaced.

                “That was far too much blood for a small cat,” Loki replied.

                “Did someone break in and hurt themselves or what?” Steve tested.

                “Shh, darling. I need to sense the room,” Loki pressed his hand to the door and pulled it back like he had been burned. Then he pushed the door open and moved inside. Steve was right behind him and they saw Bucky slumped against the couch, clutching his side.

                “Steve?” Bucky groaned.

                “Oh my god,” Steve scrambled to his side and tried to inspect the wounds. Bucky swatted him away and growled.

                “Steven, be careful,” Loki hissed. Bucky was just staring with wide eyes and Steve and rambling almost incoherently in Russian. Steve went to touch him again and he swung, hitting Steve square in the jaw.

                “Get Sam,” Steve snapped and Loki was gone. Within the next few seconds he was back with Sam and Sif. Both confused and on edge. Loki wasted no time getting his hands on Steve and hauling him away. Sif gathered Bucky in her arms despite his struggling, keeping him still while Sam looked over the wound.

                “Is he ok?!” Steve sought, Loki’s arm still wrapped around his middle.

                “He was stabbed. He needs to see a doctor,” Sam turned to look at him.

                “Let’s go. We – “

                “Steve. We _cannot_ take him to a hospital. People will ask questions because the man rambling in Russian with the metal arm will make people uneasy. What about Bruce?” Sam cut him off.

                “Humans,” Loki rolled his eyes and shoved Sam out of the way. He placed his hands on Bucky’s wound and there was a soft glow. Bucky fell unconscious and his bleeding had stopped. Sif released him gently onto the couch and brushed his hair from his face. She studied him for a minute before glancing back up at the other men.

                “Who is this man?” she asked.

                “His name is Bucky Barnes. He’s – he’s my best friend. He was…taken. Tortured. Brainwashed. I don’t know what happened…” Steve started.

                “So, you just came home and found him bleedin’ out on the floor?” Sam asked.

                “Yea. I’m guessing all this blood is his,” Steve grimaced.

                “He will heal. I’ve also put him to sleep for a few hours,” Loki stood and wiped his hands on his pants. Sif handed him the sweater she was wearing to better clean his hands and both looked back to Bucky. Steve thought it was odd, watching Sif easily set aside her clothing to help Loki clean himself, but he also figured it was not uncommon and he had recalled Loki doing something similar, once he removed his scarf to help Darcy after she had cut her hand in the lab.

                “He looks very tired. He was a warrior as well?” she cocked her head.

                “Yea. We fought together,” Steve stated.

                “What do we do until he wakes up? Someone stabbed him. He certainly didn’t do this himself,” Sam surveyed the room, “He came in through your kitchen window. You do not have a fire escape there. What the hell?” Sif walked over and stuck her head out, looking up, down, and to the sides.

                “He climbed down from the roof. There are boot tracks on the brick and scraping from his metal hand,” she commented.

                “Obviously he did not come here by mistake. He knew where you lived and came here for you. What do you think he wanted, aside from medical attention?” Sam rambled.

                “I have no idea,” Steve sighed and slumped against the wall and slid to the floor.

                “When you healed him could you determine how injured he was?” Sif asked Loki.

                “He was stabbed once, it was with a serrated blade and it had nicked his liver. We can follow the trail of blood I am sure he left behind. But his attacker is likely far away now. It also seems he has not eaten in days. When he wakes we should insist he eats a great quantity,” Loki spoke.

                “Should we tell the team?” Sam wondered.

                “No. I can’t – they’ll just lock him up,” Steve tensed.

                “What if that’s what he needs?” Sam countered.

                “Why would he need to be put in a cage?” Steve glowered.

                “Whoa. Step back. I’m not talking a cage. I’m saying somewhere he can be safe from whoever tried to slice and dice him. Your place is not as secure as the tower. What if he was followed here? What if whoever stabbed him comes back to finish the job and takes you with him?” Sam postured.

                “I would never let Steve get hurt, let alone killed,” Loki tensed.

                Before Steve or Sam could say anything else they heard Bucky mumbling. What he was saying was incoherent and not in English. Sif moved closer to him and tilted her head. She was inches from his face now before she gasped. She stood up and looked up. She furrowed her brow and wrinkled her nose a few times before glancing back to Bucky’s unconscious form. She brushed his hair away again and look up to Steve.

                “Who is Rumlow?” she asked quietly.

                “How do you know that name?” Steve grunted.

                “Heimdall. He said that man stalked and tried to kill him. But that was all he saw or could say,” she stated.

                “Heim-who? Who were you talking to? Do you have a psychic man in your head? Is that another alien thing?” Sam raised both his brows.

                “Heimdall. He is my brother. He watches over the realms. He saw the incident and watched Bucky climb through the window,” she quipped before pacing the room and watching the windows and doors.

                “Heimdall is your brother?” Steve perplexed.

                “Yes,” she replied plainly.

                “I have no follow-up to that,” Steve shrugged.

                “Did he say if the attacker lived?” Loki pushed.

                “He did, but not without receiving his own injuries. Bucky managed to escape by triggering a small explosion. The man was badly burnt and Bucky escaped,” Sif worried her lip, “This man needs much rest.”

                “Back to the current problem, what do we do with the metal-armed assassin on your couch?” Sam refocused the group.

                “I have no idea. I think we should wait until he wakes up to make any decisions,” Steve suggested.

                “This is a wise choice. He passed out here. I can’t imagine he would be any calmer to discover waking up in another location,” Loki added, “But I agree with Sam. Eventually he should be moved to the tower. He will be safer there.”

                “Are you sure? I’m afraid they’ll arrest him,” Steve questioned.

                “I am. I can cast a spell and stand watch, but it would require near constant vigilance. I would do that for you if you asked it of me, but in the tower he would have more eyes and barriers,” he offered. Steve clenched his jaw and knew that Loki was right, ultimately Bucky would be safer there. He just hated the idea of him possibly being locked up. He was with HYDRA and everyone would think he was the enemy.

                “We should call Natasha. She knew him as the Winter Soldier. If he slips back and becomes the Soldier then she’ll know what to do. And I’m sure she can help us figure out how to get him to the tower. I really don’t want him to just wake up there. I want him to feel like he has a choice here,” Steve expressed.

                “Ok. We can do that,” Loki settled near Steve on the floor and leaned against him. Steve smiled and kissed his lover softly. Sif remained on the couch where Bucky was. She pulled a book from her back pocket and started reading it. When Steve realized what it was he started laughing wildly, jarring every conscious person in the room.

                “What is so damn funny right now?” Sam queried with a scrunched brow.

                “Sorry. Didn’t mean to think it was so funny but – the book Sif is reading, that was Bucky’s favorite book. He even brought it with him when he shipped out,” Steve recalled. Sif glanced at her book and looked back to Loki.

                “ _The Time Machine_ by H.G. Wells. Why was that his favorite?” Loki asked.

                “Buck really liked science fiction. I never asked why he liked that particular book so much, but I think he read it 3 or 4 times. Part of that was because we couldn’t exactly afford to buy multiple books. But he did love it,” Steve smiled, remembering when Bucky finished it the first time and locked himself in the bathroom. Steve had to coax him out after a while.

                “It is very interesting. I have enjoyed it so far. Darcy thinks it is comical that I enjoy this genre of literature,” Sif replied.

                “I’m surrounded by nerds,” Sam sighed.

               

                It was two hours before Bucky began to stir on the couch. Steve had ordered mass quantities of Italian food; lasagna, spaghetti and meatballs, chicken parmesan, breaksticks, salad, and pizza. Between him and the gods they could easily finish it all off. He also briefed Natasha on the situation, she said she would stay put until told otherwise. Steve was positioned in the kitchen near the door, Sam by the front door, Loki in his armchair, and Sif at the end of the couch where Bucky slept. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Sif first. He eyed her intensely as she stared at him. His eyes moved to the kitchen where he saw Steve.

                “Steve?” Bucky choked out.

                “Buck? Are you ok? How do you feel?” Steve quizzed.

                “I’m – I – who is she? The dame ain’t safe here. I could hurt her,” he glared. Sif chuckled, as did Loki. Bucky shot looks at both of them.

                “It’s fine, Bucky. You can’t hurt her. She’s stronger than you. And me,” Steve soothed.

                “I’m not bleeding anymore,” he stated.

                “We fixed you up. Do you remember what happened?” Steve pressed.

                “Yea….Rumlow found me. Tried to take me back. Wanted to wipe me again,” he grunted.

                “Wipe you?” Sam confirmed.

                “The chair. Electroshocks. It hurts. Takes my memories away. They used it to plant trigger words too…” he trailed off and fidgeted with his blood-soaked shirt as he sat up. Sam and Loki were both in defensive stances when he started to stand up, “I’ve never healed this fast before. The stuff never works this good.”

                “Loki healed you…what do you mean about your healing?” Steve sought.

                “They, uhh, they gave me this stuff. Like your serum. Made me stronger. I heal really quick. And I can stand up to most attacks,” he shrugged. Steve shuddered at the thought. They had wanted Erskine’s serum formula for a long time. They wanted to make their own super soldiers. Maybe Bucky was their first one.

                “We can talk about all of that later. Are you hungry? I ordered lots of food,” Steve swept his hand over the counter.

                “Wow, Steve. Trying to feed an army?” Bucky smirked. Steve was surprised to see him smile, even if it was only for a second.

                “Well, my metabolism is pretty high. I’m sure yours is too. Plus, Loki and Sif can probably eat all of this without us,” Steve chuckled. Bucky glanced back over to Sif and Loki.

                “Which is which?” Bucky tilted his head.

                “I am Loki,” he started. He stood tall and walked over to stand next to Steve, all the while his gaze locked with Bucky’s.

                “You’re his guy,” he stated.

                “Correct,” Loki nodded.

                “And I am Sif,” she smiled, “It is nice to finally see you fully awake.” She placed her book on the coffee table and rose from the couch.

                “Don’t you just got legs for days?” Bucky eyed her up and down. Sif merely cocked a brow in confusion. Loki rolled his eyes and laughed.

                “Det er et idiom. Han sier at du har lange ben. ( _It is an idiom. He is saying that you have long legs_ ),” Loki informed.

                “Er det en viktig observasjon å gjøre? ( _Is that an important observation to make?_ )” she asked.

                “Det var hans måte å si at du er attraktiv. ( _It was his way of saying that you are attractive_.)” Loki grinned. Sif looked back at Bucky before turning into the kitchen. Steve noted the Asgardian’s expressions and laughed to himself.

                “Where are you from?” Bucky asked them.

                “Asgard,” Loki answered, “Like Thor. Though, I suppose you might not be up to date on such manners. Asgard is another realm.”

                “Another realm?” Bucky narrowed his eyes.

                “Like the Martians in _War of the Worlds_. But we do not want world domination. We are here to help,” Sif uttered. Bucky, Steve, and Sam all gaped at her.

                “So when you say ‘realm’ you mean planet?” Bucky pressed.

                “Yes. Asgard. It is far away. We call your plant Midgard,” she said pointedly.

                “You look like us,” he observed.

                “We do. Other’s don’t,” Loki added as he began to brew some tea, “What made you draw allusions of us from that book?” Loki turned to Sif as he fetched a tea cup.

                “Steve said he liked this book,” she held it up, “So I thought it might make more sense explain it using an example from literature he recognized.” Bucky stared at the book in her hands for a minute before looking away. He blinked a few times like he was remembering something, before shaking his head and redirecting his focus.

                “I have more questions. But I would rather eat right now. And make a plan,” Bucky rolled his shoulders and walked into the kitchen. Steve made him a plate and handed it off. Bucky just looked at it for a long time before he actually began to eat. Steve wondered what they fed him at HYDRA. Or what he ate when he was in missions alone. Did they feed anything he liked? Did they care what he ate at all? Bucky toyed with the fork before starting in on the spaghetti. When he took his first bite he paused and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath through his nose before chewing and swallowing.

                “You like it, Buck?” Steve tested.

                “Yea. I forgot how good this was,” he replied quietly.

                “What _have_ you been eating with HYDRA and on your missions?” Sam asked.

                “MREs. Protein bars. Sometimes fruit or granola. Small and easy. Portable,” Bucky breathed out and took a bigger bite this time.

                “That’s not good for your body long-term,” Sam commented.

                “HYDRA doesn’t care. As long as the missions are finished they can just repair any damage they need later. My body needs just needs to be effective,” he grumbled, “Fuck. I missed real food. Do you have any juice? Or oranges?”

                “Yea. Let me just grab them for you,” Steve was relieved to see Bucky relaxing and enjoying himself, even if it was little things. He knew about PTSD and he knew that even after years of torture it became difficult to find joy in previously pleasurable activities. It took Steve at least a month after the ice before he picked up a pencil to draw again. After he set the glass down there was a knock at the door. Bucky immediately shifted into a defensive stance in front of Steve. Loki moved to answer the door.

                “You need to learn to check in with me,” Natasha announced as she moved into the apartment past Loki.

                “How did you find my address?” Steve ordered.

                “Pepper. I told her it was an emergency and wouldn’t ask otherwise. Which is true. Besides, she knows I’m not going to share,” she answered while squaring her shoulders and watching Bucky.

                “Natalia,” he growled.

                “зима. ( _Winter_ ),” she replied.

                “Вы здесь, чтобы отправить мне ?. ( _Are you here to dispatch me_?)” he cracked his neck.

                “Нет. Я здесь , чтобы помочь Стив. Это означает, что помогает вам. ( _No. I am here to help Steve. That means helping you_.)” she delivered.

                “Могу я доверять тебе?.( _Can I trust you?_ )” he demanded.

                “Может кто-нибудь кто-нибудь доверять?. ( _Can anyone trust anybody?_ )” she countered.

                “Я могу доверять Steve.( _I can trust Steve_.)” retorted with a low grunt.

                “Так может I. Просто скажи мне, что случилось . Мы исправим это . Вы не будете первым человеком, мы спасены от HYDRA. ( _So can I. Just tell me what happened. We’ll fix it. You won’t be the first person we saved from HYDRA_ ),” Natasha soothed. She remained standing far from him and taking in his general demeanor.

                “Fine. After dinner,” Bucky sat back down and pulled the chair out for Steve.

                “You still tried to shield me,” Steve noted with a smirk.

                “Habit,” Bucky shrugged.

                “Loki healed his wounds?” she glanced at the bloody towels in the trash.

                “Yea. Rumlow stabbed me. Got away,” Bucky continued to eat without looking up at anyone but Steve, occasionally glancing at Sif and Natasha.

                “I was wondering when he would resurface. Was he trying to take you back in? Did he have back-up with him? Were you followed?” she quizzed.

                “Yes. No. And no,” Bucky answered.

                “You’re certainly less talkative than last time I saw you,” Sam teased. Bucky just glared.

                “He’s giving me what I need. That’s fine. I can’t imagine he looks on me favorably still. Not after I defected and left him in the wind,” she revealed.

                “You’re damn right I don’t look on you ‘favorably.’ Because of you they started wiping us after every mission. They added more trigger words. They made it harder to get out. I’m glad you escaped but you fucked it up for the rest of us,” he shouted.

                “Buck, hey. Don’t yell,” Steve placed his hand on the back of Bucky’s neck to try and calm him down. But Bucky was just shaking and clenching his fists. He bent the fork in his hand and tightened his shoulders. But he was about to stand and run at Natasha when Sif backed him to the wall.

                “You need to calm yourself. A good fighter has a clear head. Eat. Rest. Fight later,” Bucky found he couldn’t move past her arms. She was stronger. Far stronger than he would’ve expected, but it didn’t frighten him. If anything, it reassured him. He relaxed his body and looked to the floor.

                “We should definitely keep her around,” Natasha quirked and pulled out her phone, “I’m going to light up some old contacts. See if I can figure out where Rumlow might have gone. Keep him here. The Tower is the first place they’ll look for him. Even I know you considered it as a safe place.”

                “Ok. Fine. But what about – “

                “Steve. He will be fine here. You have Loki, Sif, and we should bring in Wanda. Just let me do what I do best,” Natasha held her phone up to her face and walked back out the door.

                “Ya know, I will not get used to her doing that. All business. In and out. Cold,” Sam shook his head.

                “It’s just how she is,” Steve locked his door.

                “Darcy has called me 6 times and left 2 messages of yelling,” Loki held his phone up to Sam.

                “I’ve adopted not to look at my phone for awhile,” Sam leaned back in his chair.

                “You will only make it worse on yourself,” Loki chided.

                “I can think of a few ways to get her back in my good graces. Besides, she knows that her coming with us would’ve been a bad idea,” Sam conceded.

                “You might be underestimating exactly how chaotic Darcy can be when angered or ignored. Thor once ‘stole girls night’ 4 weeks in a row so she retaliated by putting glitter in all of his toiletries. He was sparkling for quite some time. And that was the least of what she did,” Loki laughed.

                “Who is Darcy? Another one of you?” Bucky asked Sif, who still had him backed to the wall.

                “Nah. She’s my girl. Regular human like us. Though, she’s smarter than she lets on,” Sam answered.

                “Will you let me go now?” Bucky huffed to Sif.

                “Yes. But you need to rest your mind. Go bathe and read a book. At the very least you need to shower, you smell foul,” Sif wrinkled her nose.

                “The dame is givin’ me lip, Steve,” he moved past her when she released his arms.

                “She is not wrong,” Loki echoed.

                “She’s just tryin’ to help, Buck. Go shower. I’ll show you where it is. Can that arm get wet? Do we need to wrap it?” Steve wondered.

                “They didn’t seem to care whenever they hosed me down so I’m sure its fine,” Bucky sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

                “Ok, follow me. I’ll grab you towels and a change of clothes. Seems like we might wear close to the same size now,” Steve joked to further break the tension. Bucky complied without comment as Steve led him into the white and blue guest bathroom. Bucky was a little overwhelmed. It had been a long time since he was able to take a proper shower, especially one with warm water that was so nice. Steve set down dark towels that were softer than anything he had touched in a very long time. Before Steve could show him where everything else was Milton bounded into the bathroom.

                “Whoa. Hey buddy. I was wondering where you got to,” Steve picked him up and Milton touched his paw to Steve’s nose. Bucky eyed the cat and hesitantly brought his hand up to touch it before drawing his hand back. Milton mewed at him and then pawed at the metal arm.

                “You got a cat?” Bucky mumbled.

                “Yea. I bought him for Loki when we started dating. His name is Milton,” Steve waved the paw at him and giggled.

                “I had a cat once. On a mission. I was squatting in this old building and this stray kept following me. I gave him water and some food scraps. He kept trying to sleep next to me. He was soft. I called him Кот ( _cat_ ). When the mission was over I wanted to bring him with but I knew HYDRA wouldn’t let me keep him. So I left him on the front stoop of a house with kids…” Bucky trailed off as he re-lived an old memory, “I don’t even know what year that was. Cat is probably dead now.”

                “Milton seems to like you,” Steve commented as he put Milton into Bucky’s hands.

                “He’s cute,” Bucky smiled.

                “He’s great at cuddling,” Steve watched Milton crawl around in Bucky’s arms and bat at Bucky’s long hair, “I’ll let you get to the shower. Milton can hang out in here if you want. He likes to hang out when I shower too. If you wanted you could even take a bath. He’ll just perch on the edge try and get your attention the whole time.”

                “Thanks, Steve,” Bucky said and let Steve leave the bathroom. Bucky decided to shower instead of taking a bath. A bath would be inefficient. After he turned on the faucet he let it run for a little bit to wait for the water to heat up, though it was hot right away. He still wasn’t used to modern plumbing and HYDRA never used warm water on him. He stripped and looked at his scarred body in the mirror. He hated where the metal arm hung heavy on his side. Before he could get much further into hating himself Milton brushed against his legs. The warmth and soft fur made him smile so he just moved into the shower without dwelling too much on things he could not change.


	60. how to help Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tried to figure out how to best help Bucky. Sometimes that means letting other people into his personal space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter. Sorry. But I promise lots of fun things coming.

                Loki was sitting on the arm of the couch with Steve standing between his legs. They were kissing softly and talking quietly about how they were going to move forward with Bucky. Sam was passed out on the armchair as Sif read on the floor outside the bathroom door. When Bucky walked out the first thing he saw was Steve being lovingly affectionate with the man he had come to know as Loki, Steve’s boyfriend. He was surprised to find out he was generally unsurprised by seeing them together. He had been worried at first, the fears of the 30s still simmering in the back of his mind. But things were fine now. Steve was fine.

                He had to get used to Sif though. She was watching him fiercely. It didn’t put him on edge so much, but it reminded him how dangerous he was. At least she would be safe around him. He was strong and essentially a weapon, but her and Loki could easily overtake him if he slipped back into the Winter Soldier.

                “Heya, Buck. Do you feel better?” Steve saw him out of the corner of his eye but did not moved from where he stood with Loki.

                “Yea. Your shower is great. Your shirt is actually a little big on me though,” he sighed. Sif followed him out to the living room and resumed reading on the couch.

                “Now you know how I felt back in the day,” Steve joked.

                “Ha. Ha,” Bucky grimaced and sat on the floor in the kitchen. Milton approached him again and continued rubbing up against him and seeking out affection. Bucky was happy to give it and receive some in kind. He yawned and let Milton curl up in his lap.

                “You tired? You can take a nap in our bed or I can set up a spare bed in the other room,” Steve offered.

                “I spend a lot of time sleepin’, Steve,” Bucky deadpanned.

                “You spend a lot of time frozen. There’s a difference,” Loki corrected him.

                “I’ll sleep when we have a plan. How about that?” he countered.

                “That’s fine. You’re gonna stay here. Loki, Sif, Sam, and I are all going to take shifts for now watching the perimeter and logging anything unusual. Natasha is feeling out her contacts too. One of our teammates, Wanda, is probably going to join us soon. She was rescued from HYDRA too and is pretty powerful. She will be good to have around. I’ll talking to rest of the team too. We were going to take you to Stark Tower but you’ll be safer here, we concluded,” Steve explained.

                “Stark? Like Howard Stark?” Bucky sought.

                “Yea. Tony is Howard’s son. He’s Iron Man and a good friend. He’s a bit of an ass like Howard was, so at least it’ll feel familiar,” Steve replied.

                “I – I don’t know,” Bucky closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall, Milton rubbing his head into Bucky’s open palm.

                “Not to butt in, but do you really want the whole team knowing where you live? This was supposed to be your private sanctuary where Tony wouldn’t bother you and where no one else would pop in so you could fuck your boyfriend,” Sam yawned.

                “Bucky’s safety is more important than my privacy. It’s ok. We need to rally around him right now and get Rumlow,” Steve argued.

                “Ok. That’s fine. But you aren’t the only one who lives here. I think people will notice the contents of the bookshelf, Loki’s cat, and everything else that screams ‘Asgardian’,” Sam continued.

                “That’s fine too. I might be tired of hiding it. Sure, sneaking around is fun but it’s also stressful. Besides, I’m pretty sure the focus will be on Bucky and Rumlow, not my relationship with Loki,” he finished.

                “Is anyone going to consult me about this?” Loki interjected.

                “I’m sorry, Lo. I should’ve asked. How do you feel about it?” Steve gave him a soft kiss and brushed his hair back.

                “I suppose most do know about us. So I am not opposed to the rest knowing. However, I am not sure I am pleased with the idea of everyone knowing where we live,” Loki disclosed. Steve kissed him again to soothe him and leaned into his ear.

                “I will make it up to you, ya know. We still have those ropes. Maybe you can…be in charge,” he whispered, fighting the blushed that was building. Loki smiled brightly and kissed Steve’s jaw.

                “You drive a hard bargain, darling,” he gushed.

                “You just propositioned him to agree with you, didn’t you? I expected more from the captain,” Sam chuckled.

                “I didn’t. He used to guilt me into nonsense all the time,” Bucky laughed.

                “I did not guilt you into ‘nonsense.’ Name one time,” Steve challenged in good humor.

                “ _’Come on, Buck, if we don’t help him no one will_ ’ then you ran off into an alley and I had to follow you. Your stubborn ass woulda got killed,” Bucky jeered, “And ya made me feel like a jerk for wanting to just keep walkin’.”

                “He’s still that stubborn,” Sam added.

                “I feel like I’m being ganged up on,” Steve mocked offense.

                “Oh, Steven, that is because you are. And it’s true,” Loki held his hips and laughed at him in kind.

                “You’re all the worst,” Steve groaned, “Go take a nap, Buck. Please? You need the sleep.”

                “Easy for you to say. Nightmares are hell,” he grunted.

                “I can fix that,” Loki replied.

                “More of your magic?” he yawned again.

                “Yes. I have calmed Steven’s nightmares many times over. One cannot confront the reasons for the nightmare if one is not rested enough,” Loki explained.

                “Oh yea. I forgot about that. The first time I saw him use it Steve slept for like 10 hours and then ate my entire kitchen,” Sam recalled.

                “Steve?” Buck sought.

                “You should try it. You need sleep. I promise it works and you will feel better afterwards,” Steve confirmed.

                “I agree. Loki has helped me sleep many times when nerves got the best of me,” Sif added.

                “You guys won’t let up until I agree, will ya?” Bucky groaned.

                “Nope,” Steve smirked.

                “Fine. But the cat comes with,” he snarked and made his way towards a spare bedroom, Milton lazily cradled in his arms. Sif followed but Bucky turned around to face her, “Are you going to guard me or something?”

                “Not you. Just the door. And I am going to secure the windows properly,” she explained.

                “Fine,” he narrowed his eyes at her as she worked. He pulled back the covers on the bed and stared at the soft mattress and warm blankets, he didn’t feel like he deserved this level of comfort but knew Steve wouldn’t let up about it. He settled into the blankets and Milton curled up on his chest like and purred along to Bucky’s steady heartbeat. Loki entered the room and gave him a blank expression. Sif had left the room and the others were still in the living room.

                “Are you helping me for him?” Bucky asked.

                “Of course. I would do near anything for Steven,” Loki hovered near the bed.

                “Would you kill me to protect him?” he pressed.

                “Yes,” he answered without delay.

                “He might hate you if you did,” Bucky tensed.

                “I would rather he hated me while alive then for me to mourn his death,” Loki frowned.

                “I don’t want to hurt him. He was my mission and I’m afraid something will trigger me and I’ll attack him again. Is there any way to fix my brain? Am I just going to be like this forever?” Bucky clenched his jaw and stroked Milton on his chest.

                “Believe it or not, you’re not the only one here who has been…brainwashed, as you say. My mind was not my own for a time. Same with Clint Barton. We will do everything we can to undo everything HYDRA has done. Now, you need to sleep. Just lie still and close your eyes,” Loki soothed. Bucky stilled himself and shut his eyes. Loki worked his magic and Bucky was asleep within seconds and all nightmares were chased away. Sif remained seated outside the door and read quietly to herself as Loki rejoined Steve and Sam.

                “He is asleep now. We should ensure there is plenty of food for when he awakens later,” Loki announced.

                “Thank you,” Steve wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and kissed his shoulder.

                “You aren’t going to get all romantic with all of us here, are you?” Sam waggled his eyebrows at them.

                “No, Sam,” Steve sighed.

                “Speak for yourself,” Loki grinned and started kissing along Steve’s throat.

                “Lo, stop,” he laughed, “I promise to make it up to you. As soon as we have the time to get away and things have calmed down I am all yours.”

                “What’s the game plan, love birds?” Sam interrupted their kissing.

                “I’ll call Tony. Explain the situation fully. Then…probably get him over here with his suit, Wanda, and possibly Wade and Peter. I don’t know. What do you guys think?” Steve asked.

                “If Stark is going to be here and our status is going to be revealed then I demand the right to admonish him completely should he say or do anything inappropriate. Including striking him if necessary,” Loki raised a brow.

                “I think that’s fair,” Sam chuckled.

                “Fine. But he’ll probably be more focused on the Bucky situation,” Steve sighed.

                “If he’s lucky that will be the case,” Loki groaned. Steve kissed him again and pulled out his phone to call Tony.

                “What’s up, Cap?” he answered.

                “Are you busy right now?” he started.

                “Nope. Just tinkering with new alloys for armor. What’s up?” he replied.

                “There’s a situation. We need help and I need you to keep quiet about it,” Steve pressed.

                “Of course, Steve. What’s going on? What do you need?” Tony stopped what he was doing to focus on the phone call.

                “Bucky, he – I came home and found him bleeding on my living room floor. He was attacked by Rumlow, who is apparently in the city and Natasha is working on tracking him down. He seems to have been able to disengage from whatever programming HYDRA had him under, at least for now. Loki healed him up and put him to sleep. Sif is guarding him and Sam is here too. I would appreciate it if you came here to help us out. Maybe bring Wanda? I’m racking my brain to come up with a strategy here. We gotta help Buck and take down Rumlow. I need all the help I can get. Will you come?” Steve expressed.

                “Fuck. Yea, Steve. Text me the address and we’ll head right over. Just me and Wanda? You don’t want Bruce or Luke?” Tony continued.

                “I was thinking Wade, actually. Maybe Peter since I doubt we will be able to get one without the other,” Steve corrected, “I don’t want to overcrowd him and I feel like Wade might be pretty helpful here. He was when I had my own attack a few months back.”

                “Ok. Sounds good. See you soon,” Tony hung up. Steve was surprised he didn’t put up a fight or argue in any way. Steve relaxed back against Loki, bracing himself for how the rest of the day would go.


	61. What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bum bum BUUUMMMM!

Tony, Wanda, Wade, and Peter arrived within the hour. As the group took the steps up to Steve’s private entrance Tony found himself a bit surprised by how warm the place felt. The front door had a soft, dark blue welcome mat. The trim around the door was a warm blue color as well. He expected the inside to be as inviting. They knocked on the door and found Sam inviting them in. As they crossed the threshold Tony was still surprised by the welcoming sight before him.

The apartment was extremely homey. Everything was awash in warm colors, lots of dark blue and mahogany. There were paintings or drawings on every wall, a bookshelf filled to the brim, and a coffee table adorned with a sketchbook and drawing pencils. This was more Steve than anything he had seen before. His floor at the tower was never personalized beyond changing out the couches and adding curtains instead of using the smart shades programmed to adjust with the sunlight. Those same curtains were on his windows now and he didn’t know how to feel about Steve removing them from the tower to this place. Steve was standing in the kitchen speaking with Loki, they were standing very close and it set him on edge.

“Nice place, Steve. I expected more American flags and stars though,” Wade joked.

“Is your apartment covered in red and black and full of guns?” Sam laughed.

“Yes,” Wade and Peter answered.

“It’s nice, Steve. Really. Very homey. I had thought you might have more antiques around though. You know, more than yourself,” Tony added.

“Very funny. Welcome to my home. And thank you. I’m very grateful for your help with Bucky. He’s still asleep right now and Sif is stationed outside his door,” Steve smiled at all of them.

“Of course we would help you. You would help us,” Wanda nodded.

“Would anyone like some tea or coffee?” Loki asked as he took glasses from the cabinet.

“I would love some tea, actually,” Peter answered.

“Me, as well,” Wanda walked over to the kitchen.

“I’m good, thanks,” Tony mumbled as he walked through the living room. The bookshelf was curious. It was clearly hand-carved and didn’t seem to be Steve’s style specifically. It reminded him of Thor or Loki. The books were certainty eclectic, history books, art books, fiction, poetry, mythology, and even a few technical manuals. The chair near the shelf looked cozy, a dark, green blanket was draped across the back. He looked around at the wall art again and wondered why there were no photographs anywhere.

“So, what do we do until Sputnik wakes up?” Tony turned back to the kitchen.

“When he wakes up he will have more questions and I want him to get to know all of you. I want him to feel safe. And I guess there isn’t a lot we can do until we hear back from Natasha,” Steve explained.

“How long do you think he will be asleep?” Wanda sat at one of the stools by the counter.

“I suspect it might be a few more hours. And we still need to get some food. He will be very hungry,” Loki turned on the kettle.

“Really? He ate an entire pan of lasagna like a pensive Garfield. How can he need more food?” Sam mused.

“First, you recall how ravenous Steve was following me casting the same spell on him. The same will be true for Barnes. Second, it is quite clear he has gone hungry many times over and his body needs a great deal of nutrients that he has been lacking. I suggest we make or purchase food reminiscent of his childhood. It will comfort him,” Loki offered, “Perhaps that meatloaf you made for me, Steven?”

“That’s a great idea actually. I’ll need to run to the store though,” Steve replied.

“I can get whatever you need. You should stay here,” Loki smiled softly.

“Thank you, um, I’ll get you my recipe card,” Steve turned to his cabinet full of cookbooks.

“Spangles, you made a meatloaf for Chris Angel over here? How do we get in on that kind of treatment?” Tony coughed. Loki rolled his eyes, already tensing at the coming onslaught of insults.

“Ar a laghad beidh an turas go dtí an siopa deis dom spás uaidh. (At least the trip to the store will allow me space from him.),” Loki spoke to Steve.

“Geallaim chun labhairt dó . Tá a fhios agat nach maith liom é insulting tú ceachtar . Agus tá a fhios agat beidh mé an- buíoch as do chabhair. ( _I promise to talk to him. You know I do not like him insulting you either. And you know I will be very thankful for your help._ ),” Steve grinned.

“Dealraíonn sé tú ag fabhrú go leor le beagán de na fiacha . Táim ag tnúth le tú repaying dom tar éis an tsaoil seo. ( _It seems you accruing quite a bit of debt. I look forward to you repaying me after all of this._ ),” Loki purred and winked, his back still to everyone. Steve fished the recipe card out and handed it to Loki, letting his fingers linger on his wrist.

“Má tá mé an t-ádh beidh mé a bhailiú go leor beidh mé díreach tar éis a chaitheamh an chuid eile de mo shaol ag íoc ar ais ort. ( _If I am lucky i will collect enough I'll just have to spend the rest of my life paying you back_.),” Steve revealed.

“What language are you two even speaking in?” Sam requested.

“Gaelic. My ma taught me when I was young and Loki happens to know it. Comes in handy,” Steve shrugged.

“So you can have secret conversations?” Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yes,” Loki replied smugly and grabbed his coat from the hook by the door. Tony’s eyebrows shot up when Loki then grabbed a pair of shoes from the closet near it and slipped them on, “I will grab some fruit as well. And more of your breakfast tea since we finished it off.” With that Loki exited the apartment.

“I have questions,” Tony gaped.

“About what?” Steve sighed.

“Where is Christopher in all of this?” Tony gave him a hard stare.

“Not here,” Steve stated.

“Ok. Vague. Fine,” Tony huffed, “You and Loki close friends now?”

Wade laughed to himself before Peter punched him in the shoulder. Wanda laughed at them when Wade pulled Peter onto his lap on the couch, “Would you be mad if we made out hardcore on your couch?”

“I think so,” Peter giggled, “We can make out in the bathroom though. Easy clean up.”

“Gross. Steve would be pissed,” Sam started.

“We all know he’s done worse things in there. Right, Stevie?” Wade cackled.

“I – um. I’m going to start prepping stuff in the kitchen…” Steve flushed and turned around.

“So, how long have you lived in this place? It’s nice. I can tell Pepper picked it out. She’s good. The skylights are great, do they let in a lot of light so you can work on your art?” Tony asked as he followed Steve into the kitchen.

“Yea, actually. But there’s an actual studio space down the hall. There’s large windows in there and it has an ideal set up for tracking lighting changes if I feel like working on still life series. Plus, the high ceilings give me the height to use a lot of drapery. Loki built this pulley system for me, actually. I had no idea he was going to. I’ve been working on a painting for Pepper as a thank you using the system he rigged,” Steve recalled, smiling broadly as he started sorting through dry ingredients he already had on hand.

“So…Loki has been here before. I’m trying not to be offended, especially since I know you got this place because I kept invading your privacy at the tower, but I feel like you’ve been pushing me out lately,” Tony said quietly. Steve tensed for a moment and turned to look at him.

“Tony, I’m sorry you feel that way. And it’s true that I have been…distancing myself. But you’ve been really dismissive with me, also hitting on me, and questioning me on the regular. It has been tense,” Steve was honest, knowing being evasive would be pointless, especially since he still needed Tony’s help.

“I really do need to apologize for hitting on you so much…it was unprofessional. And it was an insult to our friendship. I’m also sorry for questioning you and your motives. You’re our captain. I’ve been in a weird place lately and it’s made me a dick,” Tony deflated.

“It’s ok, Tony. Really. I would really like to mend fences and get back to how we used to be, albeit, with less drinking on your part and more forgiveness on mine. But I would also appreciate it if you were less of a jerk to Loki. And Wade. I’m really starting to feel like a broken record about that particular point,” Steve repeated kindly.

“Yea, yea. I know. Loki just gets under my skin sometimes. I’ll play nice,” he rolled his eyes, “Can I help prep anything? I’m not super good in the kitchen or anything but I’m pretty quick learner."

“That would be nice,” Steve relaxed his shoulders, handing him a sack of potatoes and a peeler. He seemed to get the picture right away and got to work peeling each one over the garbage can while Steve washed them as he finished.

“Has _he_ met Chris?” Tony sought.

“Sort of. It’s kind of hard to explain. You know as well as I do that dating isn’t simple when we are what we are. Hiding feels like lying and I genuinely hate it,” Steve tensed.

“It’s not _that_ complicated. Well, at least not for me. Because I don’t care what other people think as much as you do,” he laughed.

“I’m starting to care a lot less as of late. After I came out and had all those mixed reactions I decided that those who support me will and those who won’t can take a hike. I’ll still protect them to the best of my ability but nothing I do will change how they feel about certain things. Everyone thought Peter was either a hero or a menace. After he started dating Wade there was a little more backlash but there were still people who thought he was a hero. And Wade began to look better to the public as well,” Steve went on.

“You can punch Hitler 30 times and there will still be people who hate you because you sucked a guy off. There’s no way to win with people like that. People might never trust Wanda or Loki, no matter how many babies or puppies they rescue. I mean, do you have any idea how many people hate my guts? Being Iron Man doesn’t change who I am or how I conduct myself. Plus, ever since Wade started dating Peter a lot more people have gone onto team Deadpool,” Tony added.

“I mean – yea. But we can’t just hook up each hero with a reformed villain to garner public support for them,” Steve laughed.

“Really? Because I feel like a hero/villain dating site might be the ticket here. If Dr. Doom stops being evil he can date Maria Hill. Loki can date…so I don’t happen to know that many gay or bisexual heroes aside from you and the men on your couch,” Tony gestured to the living room, “Well, they clearly moved on to your bathroom.”

“I’m – oh well. It’s not hurting anyone if they have relations in my bathroom,” Steve groaned.

“ _’Have relations_.’ Ha! I hope Bucky says ‘Geez Whiz’ or ‘Golly’ because they would make my day,” Tony chuckled.

“When have you ever heard me say anything remotely close to that?” Steve laughed in response.

“Never, but a man can dream,” Tony said dreamily. Both men worked in comfort and ease finishing off the potatoes before chopping them to set aside. Loki returned a few minutes later carrying at least 9 bags of groceries. With a very large smile on his face.

“Do you need any help?” Tony asked as he wiped his hands with a dish towel. Loki raised an eyebrow before glancing at Steve, who only grinned and shrugged in return. Sam eyed them from where he was on the couch before he went back to reading

“Sure…” Loki let Tony take 3 bags from him and Steve took another. Once all the bags were emptied Loki began putting things away and setting aside what Steve needed for dinner. As Tony stood back he watched Loki move through the kitchen putting everything away. He and Steve almost danced with each other around the counter tops and between cabinets. Their eyes fell on each other several times and they smiled before looking back to their tasks. Then it clocked with Tony that they spent a lot of time together, a lot of time in this apartment and in this kitchen.

“So, Loki…tell me about your boyfriend. You are still dating the same guy right?” Tony narrowed his eyes.

“Yes. I have been seeing the same man for many months now. Why do you ask?” Loki tilted his head.

“Oh, you know, just wondering how he feels dating someone who spends so much time travelling and fighting baddies. And you clearly spend a lot of time with Steve. Does he ever get jealous or worry?” Tony asked.

“He understands,” was all Loki replied before pulling his phone from his pocket. It had been buzzing for the past minute. When he unlocked the screen he found Darcy had sent him a series of pictures from Instagram, all showed him happily shopping for groceries. They had the hashtag #domesticLoki. This caused him to immediately start laughing. “Look,” he showed his screen to Steve.

“Domestic Loki. That’s cute,” Steve smirked.

“That’ll definitely make you less scary to the general public. See, I’ll be able to maintain my bad boy image by ordering all my groceries online,” Tony laughed half-heartedly.

“I’ve never cared much about the public opinion. But…I suppose I enjoy being thought of positively,” Loki hesitated.

“Really? Turning over a new leaf then?” Tony confirmed.

“You could say that. Things have been going well and I intend for them to continue in such a manner,” Loki smiled at the floor.

“This is weird for me, but I’m glad to hear things are good for you,” Tony nodded.

“Thank you, Stark,” Loki concluded.

“I have never seen you two have a pleasant conversation. What’s wrong? Is someone threatening you? Blink twice if you’re under duress,” Sam joked.

“Hey, I’m glad they aren’t at each other’s throats,” Steve interjected as he started mixing the ingredients for the meatloaf.

“An mbeidh mé a bronntar ar a iompar chomh maith? ( _Will I be rewarded for behaving so well?_ ),” Loki purred.

“Cinnte. ( _Definitely_.),” Steve promised.

“I’m going to invent my own language so I can have secret conversations in front of you,” Tony mock pouted.

“Yea, yea. Everyone out of my kitchen. I’m going to focus on the food. You should all watch a movie or something,” Steve waved them all out.

“Fine, mom,” Tony whined.

“Lo, will you grab my apron from the laundry room? I think it’s in the dryer,” Steve asked.

“Of course,” he headed down the hallway.

“Lo?” Tony cocked a brow.

“It’s a nickname,” Steve bit his lip and turned back around. Loki quickly returned with the apron and handed it off. Steve was still biting his lower lip and Loki watched with a slight flush rising on his cheeks. Once Tony turned his back again Steve took Loki’s hand and stroked his thumb over the god’s knuckles. Both men internally noted at that moment it had been a long time since they had been able to wrap around each other and kiss like they wanted. And Steve would be lying if the photos of Loki grocery shopping, a dopey smile on his face when no one was looking, didn’t fill him with a combination of love and lust. The idea of pure domesticity together made him almost forget his oldest friend recovering in the spare room.

“How mad will you and Loki be about us having possibly broken your guys’ towel bars and torn the shower curtain?” Wade mused as he waltzed back into the living room.

“Wade!” Peter hissed.

“I’m sorry, did you just imply it was _their_ bathroom?” Tony stood up from the couch and gaped at Steve.


	62. Meanwhile, in Steve and Loki's bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade decide the bathroom is the best place to be for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, you guys can't be that mad about the delay since you're getting smut. i am a cruel and confusing mistress. sorry. the next chapter will go up tomorrow. promise. you get to see Tony react then. hooray!

“Wade,” Peter gasped, “Steve won’t like it.”

“Aw, come on, Petey. You know you want to,” Wade grinned as he pulled Peter closer by his belt loops.

“See, I never got to properly seduce you in your home when you were in high school. No nervous fumbling in the bathroom while we tried to stay quiet so Aunt May wouldn’t catch us. Let me live out this fantasy in Captain Steve’s bathroom. It’s like he’s our team dad,” Wade teased.

“Does that make us team brothers then? Because that’s not a kink for me, Wa –“

Wade cut him off with a rough kiss. Peter was up against the bathroom sink as Wade continued to kiss and lick into the smaller boy’s mouth. Peter moaned and let Wade open his pants and shove up his shirt. Wade usually took charge when they had sex and Peter loved it. He liked when Wade would manhandle him and take all his control away. He didn’t think he would like it the first time he gave Wade all the power during sex, he found himself tied to the bed and spread wide. Wade told him to stay put and spent all day fucking him and going about his business, all while Peter remained tied to the bed and blind-folded. Peter, it turns out, _loved_ that. He loved being at Wade’s mercy and used for sex all day. By nightfall, when Peter was well-used and Wade was nearing complete satisfaction, he found himself untied and exhausted. Wade simply climbed over him and gently fucked him once more, he kept whispering praise and words of love into Peter’s ear until both came a final time. That night he slept deeper than he had in years. Since then he was more than willing to hand the reigns over to his boyfriend.

“So, baby boy. I want you to get me out of these pants and you are going to eat me out. Then you’re going to fuck me,” Wade demanded, voice rough with want.

“I – here? You want me to do that in Steve’s bathroom?” Peter blushed.

“Oh, most definitely. I haven’t let you top in a bit. This is the perfect place for it,” Wade continued to press Peter against the wall and ground their hips together, both men already erect. Peter, despite his arousal, was still hesitant and froze a little.

“Baby boy, why are you so nervous? We have had sex in Tony’s bathroom more than once,” Wade reminded.

“Yea…but this is Steve. He’s nothing but nice to me. I feel like a jerk if – “

“Petey-pie, so god damn cute. I’m pretty sure he knows we’re in here already and I don’t think he minds much. And we both know Loki doesn’t care at all. Besides, maybe they owe us a little fun for keeping their secret for so long,” Wade interrupted.

“You didn’t exactly keep it. You told me the next day,” Peter smirked.

“Well, I tell you everything so they should have known it was a package deal,” Wade kissed the tip of his nose.

“Fine. But I’m going to be a brat about it,” Peter teased.

“Aren’t you always?” the larger man smiled and unbuttoned Peter’s fly. He reached his hand in and began to slowly, but firmly, stroke Peter’s erection. He bit his lip to hold back a moan as Wade worked him over, his nervousness quickly forgotten in the face of his boyfriend’s attentions.

“Oh, Wade,” Peter moaned. He grit his teeth and tried not to make any more sound, he desperately did not want to be caught by Steve.

“I have just the solution for that chatty mouth of yours, baby,” Wade grinned. He tore fabric from the shower curtain, balled it up, and shoved it in Peter’s mouth before he could even protest. The brunette’s eyes were wide with surprise and arousal as the fabric got wedged behind his teeth. Wade forced the rest of Peter’s pants down and pinned his hips to the wall, his own hips rutting up against his partner’s. Wade let Peter slowly slide to the floor where he was quick to straddle him. Peter was slowly becoming blissed out by the attention and gag shoved into his mouth. Wade continued to stroke and fondle him and Peter unbuckled the larger man’s pants. He reached out to grad Wade’s hard cock and slowly jerked it while the same was done to him. He huffed out hard through his gag and started wiggling his hips to get more attention.

“So eager. One second there, sweetheart,” Wade stood up and stepped out of his pants then grabbed a tube of lube that he had in his pocket. He squirted it out on his fingers and very swiftly thrust his own fingers into his ass. He took no time to properly prep himself because he was too aroused to be patient. That, and he often liked the burn of being stretched around Peter’s impressive girth. He bit his lip as he watched Peter’s pupils dilate as Wade hastily fingered himself open just enough. He hovered over his cock and sank down onto it, the gag muffling Peter’s deep groan and Wade stifling his own. He braced his hands on the wall on either side of Peter’s head and started riding him hard and dirty.

“Remember the first time you ever rode me, baby? I sure as fuck do,” he sputtered, hips rolling and rotating, finding his own prostate with the tip of Peter’s erection, jolting as it brushed over it again and again, “We had just finished that mission with Cap and Widow. Stark yelled at me wrecking something in the lab. You were so mad. Fuck. You got so worked up and told him to shove it. Then you dragged me up into your room and just angrily stripped me. You were so fucking sexy; all pissed off and horny. We’d only been together for a couple days and I just couldn’t get enough of you. Still can’t. God damn, I love your dick. Oh, Peter.”

Peter continued to try and speak through his gag but Wade was enjoying this too much to pull it out, and Peter seemed fairly intent on it staying in place as well. Sometimes, Peter was worse than Wade when it came to mouthing off during sex, which was a surprise to both of them. The first time he unleashed a slew of dirty talk when Wade pounded him into the mattress, turned out it urged Wade on and both men wound up breathless and speechless on the floor when they were done. But he also found himself unbearably romantic at times. More than once did he find himself unable to say anything beyond loud and long declarations of love. Though, Wade was the same way.

He was still riding Peter’s cock with both of their eyes firmly locked on each other. As he watched Wade’s eyes remain firmly fixed on he felt Wade squeeze around him, constricting and attempting to milk him for all he was worth once he did come. Peter was close. So close to spilling over the edge, but not before Wade did. He grasped Wade’s dick and started stripping it roughly. Wade choked on a growl that threatened to pour out of his mouth and he started rolling his hips faster, slowly losing his rhythm as his lover edged him further.

“Gonna come, baby boy. Fuck,” he breathed out. Peter moaned through the fabric and squeezed Wade’s cockhead, letting his thumb swipe through the precome that he pooled there. Wade spasmed and pushed Peter’s shirt up and out of the way before pulling the gag from his mouth to cover his dick. He came hard and caught all his cum in the shower curtain. Peter hissed and came too, filling Wade up and biting his lip to keep quiet.

“Oh god…” Peter whispered, panting and letting his hands trail up and down Wade’s chest.

“So good, Pete,” Wade smiled and started cleaning up his boyfriend’s stomach.

“Love you so much,” Peter just beamed at him.

“Love you too, baby,” Wade leaned forward and kissed him softly, pushing back his hair and stroking his thumb over his cheek. After looking at each other lovingly and touching each other gingerly they finished cleaning each other up. Wade began to stand but his knees buckled. He grabbed the towel bar to catch himself but only succeeded in pulling it out of the wall.

“Damn,” Wade grunted.

“It’s fine. Sit,” Peter pulled him down and curled right into his side.

“Love how cuddly you are after sex,” the larger man grinned.

“Who wouldn’t want to cuddle up to you. So warm,” he sighed and let his head lay against Wade’s chest.

“You’re the best, Pete. I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I’m so fucking happy that you’re mine,” he pressed, voice rough.

“I’m happy that you’re mine too. Forever,” Peter glanced up at him and kissed the underside of his jaw, “I have a surprise for you, actually.”

“A surprise? For lil ole me?” Wade laughed.

“For us. And Ellie. I bought some tickets to Disney World. Then Ellie and I picked out a hotel room in the castle. Well, joint rooms. Because there’s no way we aren’t having sex in the Cinderella castle. Hers looks like the perfect princess room, huge bed with purple everywhere. Ours is equally princessed out but you’ll love it. I was going to wait to tell you but I just couldn’t keep it in anymore. I thought we could go on a family vacation together. If you wanted,” Peter revealed.

“You – you want to go on a family vacation? With me?” Wade looked down at him.

“Of course I do. I know Ellie isn’t my daughter or anything but I love her and we wanted to go on a trip with you like normal people do. You’re going to wear those bog Mickey Mouse ears and she will wear a princess gown. I can even dress up like Peter Pan if you want. We will eat a ridiculous amount of junk food and probably get sunburnt from being out on the Florida sun all day. Then we will tuck Ellie into bed and just defile that room,” Peter smirked.

“Love you so, so, _so_ much,” Wade marveled and held Peter tighter against him, “You have no idea. I want to do that so bad.”

“It’ll be fun. We can go after we clear up all this stuff with Cap and his other frozen friend,” Peter sighed.

“Can you do something else for me? It’s – I’ve been thinking about it for a long time and it would make all of us happy. Would you be willing to…formerly adopt Ellie? Like be her legal dad with me?” Wade asked tentatively.

“Really? You want me to be her other dad?” Peter gasped, throat tightening as the emotions welled up.

“Fuck, yes. You take care of her better than I could and I know she’s crazy about you. She can’t live with Preston forever and I was thinking about taking a little break from all this crime fighting anyway. Spend more time with her. Teenage years are coming someone needs to show her how to properly contour her cheekbones and punch someone in the throat if they don’t take ‘no’ for an answer at the end of a date,” he observed.

“I’m sure Preston already taught her how to defend herself, but you can definitely give her some more pointers,” Peter laughed.

“I can buy her the best set of knives for self-defense. Maybe some stun grenades – “

“No weapons, Wade. She’s not even 10 yet,” he interrupted and giggled.

“Fiiiine, but can you at least rig her up one of your web shooters? Because that would be the best. And the cutest,” Wade continued.

“Ok. I’ll make her one. She can use it to shut you up when you go on one of your long rambly rants,” he joked, sort of.

“I shall have Pepper draw up the paper work for us. Ellie is going to be so excited,” Wade hummed.

“We can tell her when we get to Disney World. Like an extra surprise,” Peter suggested.

“So lucky to have you, baby boy,” Wade kissed the top of his head. They held each other a little longer before begrudgingly cleaning themselves and the bathroom up to rejoin the group. As Peter adjusted his shirt and flushed the tissues Wade thought about what it might be like to propose to his boyfriend. Would he say yes? He wanted to adopt his kid, so probably. Emotion welled up in his chest as he imagined picking out a ring and giving it to him. Maybe on the rooftop where they met. But he had time to plan that. Right now he needed to apologize to Steve and Loki for wrecking their guest bathroom.    


	63. in which Tony has a fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> picking up where we left off before the romantic interlude, Steve and Loki are forced to clarify their relationship to others and the reactions are...varied.

“Are you going to clarify what he just said? The bathroom is yours _and_ Loki’s?” Tony demanded.

“Umm…” Steve just stood there.

“Darcy is going to be glad she wasn’t the one to blab. I gotta text her,” Sam beamed and pulled out his phone.

“Darcy knew what? _You_ knew what? Even Wade? Who all knew? What did you not tell me? Why did you lie to me for the past hour about what I think we are all talking about right now?!” Tony practically shouted.

“Keep your voice down,” Steve hissed.

“To be fair, I never lied. Simply omitted the information,” Loki leaned forward.

“Yes, thank you for breaking your pattern,” Tony drawled sarcastically.

“Ok. Fine. Loki and I are together. We’ve been together for months. We kept it a secret for a long time but people kept finding out and agreed to keep it to themselves. We thought it would be safer that way and you were always questioning everything when it came to Loki. It was easier to keep it from you,” Steve explained.

“I – what – fuck.” Tony tensed.

“Tony, you need – “

“When?” Tony cut Sam off.

“When what?” Loki cocked his head.

“When did it start?” he gritted his teeth.

“Do you remember the day after Phil’s engagement celebration at the strip club?” Steve sighed, pinching his brow.

“Yes. I remember enough of it,” Tony grunted.

“When you came to my apartment, trying to break in even though I asked for space, you interrupted our first date,” Steve revealed.

“You’re kidding,” Tony gaped.

“No. It was all for the better. I teleported him away to the ocean where we walked on the beach holding hands and having more meaningful conversations. Not that I would not have enjoyed what was going to transpire on the couch, the time on the beach was more rewarding,” Loki moved across the room and finally wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist.

“That was – 4 and a half months ago,” he furrowed his brow.

“So, I’m going to assume Lucy was your beard then. What about Christopher? Was he some dude you paid off?” Tony flabbergasted. Steve squeezed his eyes shut and just nodded to Loki, who quickly shifted into his Christopher glamour, then to Lucy before shifting back to himself.

“No. Are you fucking kidding me?” he raised his arms overhead.

“I know I am new to this, but I think you need to consider the motives here. When their relationship first began he was still in the closet, it was easy for Loki to dawn a disguise for them to explore their relationship and be together. Christopher became necessary after he was out but Loki was still frowned upon. As recently as a few days ago you still addressed Loki as if he was an enemy and not a friend. What were they to do?” Wanda stepped between them.

“Honesty would’ve been great. You really thought I would have hated you?” Tony looked at Steve with hurt in his eyes.

“No. I thought you would have accused Loki of manipulating me. Which you did at one point. What was I supposed to do knowing you hated him and didn’t trust him? Not even my relationship with him was going to change your mind,” Steve bemoaned, arms gesturing violently, “Do you have any idea how much I hated hiding it? I would much rather everyone knew, even you. But I couldn’t stomach anyone questioning mine or his feelings.”

Tony kept staring at Steve while trying to wrestle with feelings that were difficult to identify or handle. He was torn between seething and crying. Torn between rage and remorse. He behaved in a way that made his friend hide from him. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. When he opened them back up he found Steve leaning against the counter, bracing himself with his arms and looking at the floor. Loki stood behind him while rubbing small circles on his back, trying to sooth him. When Steve felt the fingers on his back he turned around to face the brunette. Then Loki smiled at Steve in a way he had never seen.

“Ok, Steve. I understand. I am still…livid, but I get it. I do. I didn’t make it easy for you. I questioned Loki every step of the way. I made you feel like you couldn’t tell me any of this and I have to accept some of the blame for all the secrecy. After all of this stuff with Bucky is finished I want us to sit down and talk it out. Ok? Because I have several more question,” Tony finished.

“That would be good, Tony. I’m glad you know now. And I hope we can finally be completely honest with each other and that you’ll accept Loki as my partner,” Steve breathed.

“I will, Cap. Scout’s honor,” he deflected, still struggling, “Who was the first to figure you guys out?”

“Darcy, actually,” Loki smirked.

“Our Darcy figured you out _first_? How?” Tony quirked his brow.

“When we returned from that date I had with ‘Stefan,’ who was Steven, by the way, we both ended up bringing her back the same gift without realizing. She put it together quickly,” Loki recalled.

“Ok. That I get. Then how did everyone else find out? Was I the last to know?” Tony sought.

“My turn to chime in!” Wade bellowed, “So, when Loki zapped Wolvie and I to Connecticut we saw them hug and cuddle for a bit. Very cute and surprising. We promised to keep our lips sealed about the whole thing.”

“Wade told me because I withheld sex until he finally caved,” Peter laughed.

“That’s not surprising,” Sam chuckled, “Then I tricked Darcy into telling me.”

“Thor found out after the events with Ultron. Steven was very concerned with my mental state and didn’t care that Thor was standing nearby when he embraced me,” Loki added.

“Bucky…sort of found out on his own. He had been following me after he escaped HYDRA. He saw Loki and I together and put it together himself. He was worried at first, thought I was going to be arrested for being gay,” Steve sighed.

“Bruce and Jane were the next to find out. When we travelled to Asgard we no longer kept up the charade and were open with our affection. Sif knows as well, obviously. All agreed to maintain our secret,” Loki professed, Tony seemed to be increasingly angry each time a new name was mentioned.

“Pepper figured it out too. That was my own carelessness. She had procured tickets to a show for me. Steve used those tickets to take ‘Christopher’ out and she pieced together the evening. I suspect Natasha and Maria are also aware, but we aren’t sure. Wanda discovered on her own thanks to her ability to key in on mine and Steven’s emotions. And now you know as well,” Loki finished.

“Ok. I see. So Myself, Clint, Nick, and Phil are the only ones who don’t know then. And, I guess, some of the other members. I – I am still processing this,” Tony grumbled.

“Take your time. It took me a little while to get on board too,” Sam revealed.

“How serious are you two, really?” Tony glanced at them and steadied his gaze.

“Very,” Steve smiled. Loki took his hands and brought Steve’s fingers to his lips. Steve let his other hand smooth through Loki’s hair and they just looked into each other’s eyes before kissing softly. Tony tensed again when he saw them kiss. He didn’t want to feel jealous or upset, but he did. Regardless of his feelings, there was nothing he could do and his only option was to support his friend.

“Well, if you’re happy then I will be happy for you,” Tony replied.

“Thank you,” Loki accepted.

“So, will you be telling the adoring public about this unusual pairing?” Wade mused.

“No. Too many enemies and too many variables. I would hate myself if any harm befell Steven because of his connection to me,” Loki explained.

“I’m glad you’re at least considering his safety,” Tony interjected, sounding more bitter than he intended but everyone brushed it off.

“Oh em gee! We can go on double dates!” Wade boomed.

“Wade, no. That would be weird. Plus, I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t like our idea of date night,” Peter laughed.

“No fun, Petey,” Wade faux pouted.

“Now that we have this…sorted, I’m going to continue cooking,” Steve relaxed and turned back towards the kitchen. Loki watched him walk away with a smile on his face. Tony eyed Loki and tried to keep his expression neutral. Steve finished prepping everything and popped the finished products in the oven, a total of 4 meatloaves and 3 pans of cheesy potatoes, Wanda was going to make bread and intended to prep a salad when the time was right. The entire apartment filled with an intoxicating scent. Everyone collectively moaned when the smell finally hit them all.

“God damn, Steve. How do I get you to cook for me?” Sam mused.

“Mmmm, be Loki or be Bucky, I guess. They’re the only people I’ve cooked for so far,” he laughed in reply.

“Really? You’ve never cooked for anyone else?” Wanda cocked her head.

“Yea. You won’t believe how nervous I was to cook for Loki. I almost went to Thor for advice,” Steve twisted his face in embarrassment.

“You went out that much for a first date? Home cooked meal for a date with Loki? He probably would’ve been just fine with a blow job on the couch. Ha. Unless that’s what I had interrupted,” Tony gawked.

“It was my first date. Ever. Well, with someone I asked and wanted to go out with. And I wouldn’t blow someone on the first date anyway,” Steve chided.

“First date ever?” Tony confirmed.

“Well, my first real date ever. Bucky dragged me on plenty of double dates with girls who wanted to be with me about as strongly as I wanted to be with them. Did what I had to in order to appear straight. And every date Natasha set me up with ended in a friendly handshake because I didn’t want to be on those either,” Steve recalled, shaking his head as he wiped his hands on a towel. He started loading the dishwasher when he heard a shout.

“Steve!” Bucky shouted from down the hall. Steve bolted and Loki was close behind with Sam. When they entered the spare room they found Bucky standing in the middle of the room with a large bulge under his shirt and a panicked look on his face Sif was standing nearby just smirking.

“What?! What happened?” Sam stuttered.

“Your cat. He crawled into my shirt and he’s clinging to my chest. Get ‘im off. Don’t wanna hurt him,” Bucky hissed. Steve started laughing, as did Loki and Sif. Sam cocked his head and coughed out a chuckle.

“Come here, Buck,” Steve relaxed. He lifted his shirt and slowly extracted Milton, who was definitely clawed in deep to Bucky’s chest.

“How did this happen?” Steve raised a brow and handed Milton off to Loki.

“Um. I think he crawled up in there to play with my dog tags and I rolled over in my sleep. Sorta trapped him there and he freaked out. Not a fun way to wake up,” Bucky huffed.

“I supposed it could’ve been worse,” Steve smiled.

“Yea…how long was I out?” Bucky asked.

“About 3 hours. Was it good? Any nightmares?” Steve inquired.

“It was really good, actually. Haven’t slept well in a long time. It was nice. Would it be unmanly of me to admit it was nice to cuddle up with a cat?” he smirked.

“I cuddle with Milton every night. And this guy,” Steve gestured to Loki.

“Yea, well. I’m not gonna curl up with your guy to sleep better,” he laughed.

“You hungry? I made meatloaf,” Steve suggested.

“Your ma’s recipe?” Bucky sought.

“Of course,” he grinned, “Cheesy potatoes too.”

“Damnit, Stevie. Tryin’ to fatten me up?” Bucky joked.

“Would be the first time we ever had to worry about something like that,” Steve sighed, “Before we go out to the kitchen I wanna tell you about everyone else that’s here. They’re all here to help you. Stark is here. Tony. As well as our teammates Wanda, Peter, and Wade. They’re safe. They’re good. Wanda was rescued from HYDRA too so she understands what you’re going through. So, we’re all gonna go out there and eat together. Like a family.”

“You sure?” Bucky tensed.

“I am. Let’s go, pal,” Steve put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder and lead them all out to the living room. Bucky froze in the archway as he stared at the room. Tony was standing near the bookcase. Wanda was on the couch next to Peter and Wade, who were locked together with Peter on Wade’s lap.

“Barnes,” Tony nodded.

“Stark?” Bucky glanced at Steve.

“Yea. Howard’s kid. You’ll like him. Or hate him. Not much different than your relationship with Howard,” Steve laughed.

“As long as he doesn’t try and grab your ass like Howard always did,” Bucky crossed his arms over his chest. Wade started laughing and Peter tried to cover his mouth. Loki gave Tony a harsh look and Bucky tilted his head.

“He’s just like his dad,” Wade bellowed, still laughing.

“Really?” Bucky narrowed his eyes.

“He’s…not as bad. At least not anymore,” Steve calmed Bucky.

“My dad – he – what?” Tony gasped.

“Oh yea. Howie loved tryin’ to get his hands on Steve. And Peg. And anyone he thought was appealing who happened to be within arm's reach. Especially after the serum with Steve. He was…I don’t know what you call it now,” Bucky shrugged.

“Bisexual. He liked men and women,” Steve informed, “Thank god Maria came along to distract him and put him in his place. She did not put up with his nonsense.”

“Gross. We manhandled the same guy. Can’t deal with that. Really wish I was still drinking,” Tony grimaced. Loki wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist possessively.

“I am Wanda,” she announced and smiled at Bucky.

“Your accent?” Bucky tested.

“I am Sokovian,” she stated.

“Hmm. You were…with HYDRA?” Bucky sought.

“Yes. Myself and my brother were. But they rescued me. They took me in and they care for me. Steven is a very good man. You are lucky to have known him for so long. And I will help him do whatever is required to help you too,” she smiled softly.

“I’m Wade. And this adorable man in my lap is Peter,” Wade interjected.

“Nice to meet you. I’ve read all about you. Can I see your arm? It looks super cool,” Peter stood and bent to examine the metal arm without touching it.

“Better let him. He’s ready to go max science nerd,” Wade added.

“What’s it made out of? What alloy did they use?” Tony stepped forward to look it over with Peter.

“Looks lightweight. But it’s strong and extremely durable. Adamantium? Maybe reinforced aluminum?” Peter mused.

“The plating is intricate. What kind of rotary system are they using? What all can this thing do?” Tony pushed up his glasses and moved Bucky’s metal hand to look over the joints.

“Steve,” Bucky huffed.

“Guys, stop. He’s not a science experiment. Let him eat and relax. We can discuss his arm later,” Steve batted them both away, “Buck, why don’t you go get comfortable on the couch. I’ll make you a plate of food and you can relax. This is probably the safest place you could be right now. Everyone here is either well-armed or extremely powerful.”

“Well-armed? I thought you hated guns,” Bucky teased.

“I do. But there’s no stopping Wade,” Steve relented.

“It’s true. He stashed 3 guns in our bathroom. And that’s just the bathroom. He has yet to explain why we need a gun in the shower,” Peter giggled.

“Because there’s nothing worse than getting into a fist-fight when you’re naked, baby boy,” Wade waggled his eyebrows.

“Pete here is super strong, can climb walls, and has web-shooters. He doesn’t use guns either,” Sam explained.

“Web…shooters?” Bucky raised both his brows.

“They’re so cool! And handy. My baby here is a genius. I especially like it when he uses them to tie me – “

Peter had pulled out his web shooters and webbed Wade’s mouth shut before he unleashed a long and detailed ramble about how Peter and Wade will sometimes use his webs during sex. Then Peter sent webbing to the ceiling and used it to climb up and perch there to demonstrate how he would generally use it.

“Huh…” Bucky just stared.

“Yep. We’re all special. Or none of us are. Depends on your general philosophy,” Tony put in. Before the conversation could move forward there was a knock at the door. Loki peered through the peephole and let Natasha inside.

“Well, I found out some very interesting information,” she announced as she waltzed into the living room. She had a bruise on her cheek and blood on her jacket.


	64. words words words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things progress.  
> words are said.  
> reactions are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guyssss, so here's the thing. next week i go back to graduate school. i also have a job. so posting might become less frequent. my plan this weekend is to try and write as many chapters ahead of time so i can post at least one a week for a month or so. but no promises.

“Are you ok?” Wanda moved to look at her cheek.

“I’m fine. I’ve got some intel that might interest everyone,” she began. Loki removed her jacket and pressed his palm to her cheek. The bruise disappeared and she smiled briefly at Loki before looking back to Bucky stiff on the couch.

“Did you find him?” he grunted.

“Not Rumlow. But I did find his lackey. I got what I needed,” she informed.

“What did you do with him?” Steve asked from the kitchen. He had plated up some food for Buxky but was going to wait until after this conversation to hand it over.

“Plausible deniability, Steve,” she hummed and entered the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and surveyed the spread of food in the kitchen. She quirked a small smile and Steve blushed a little.

“Information, Natalia,” Bucky groaned.

“Trigger words. Rumlow is the only one that knows yours. But I do know that there are 10 of them. They do not _need_ to be said in order and can individually set you off. They are more effective said together. Because you have been able to slip out of some of your programming I estimate you might require them said together in order for them to work at this point. Or at least in combination,” she stated. Bucky clenched his jaw and seethed for a minute, “Do you know what your trigger words are?”

“No. No, I don’t. They would wipe me so much and usually right before,” Bucky furrowed his brow.

“So, someone could just say his trigger words even by accident and he’ll hulk our or something?” Tony sought.

“First off, neither myself or Bruce are particularly fond of that phrase. Second, to answer your question, maybe. I don’t know how they decided to lay down this brainwashing or programming. They either used an older system or input a newer one. Either way, I am unfamiliar,” Natasha explained.

“Is there a way to fix it? To undo the damage and erase the effect of the trigger words?” Steve interjected.

“I believe so. But I don’t know where to start,” she lamented.

“Actually, Wanda might be able to help on that front,” Loki added.

“How?” Sam and Wanda asked.

“Wanda has the unique ability to potentially manipulate thought patterns, memories, and give hallucinations. I believe, with focus and training, we could unravel the effect the words might have on him. But we likely need to know what they are first,” he expressed.

“When we find Rumlow we can find them out,” Natasha notified.

“Then what?” Sam tilted his head.

“We do to him what I did to my former handler,” Natasha turned her head to look at Bucky.

“Good,” Bucky rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath.

“Eat, Buck. And rest. We can worry about the rest after we get you sorted. There’s nothing we can do until we find Rumlow,” Steve placed a plate of food on the coffee table.

“What if you trigger me?” he tensed.

“Then we subdue you and knock you out. Peter, Loki, Sif, and myself are all extremely strong. Wanda has powers, and Natasha knows what to do with HYDRA assets when they’re active. It’ll be fine. You won’t hurt anyone,” Steve soothed. He placed his hand heavy on Bucky’s shoulder, anchoring him. Bucky smiled quickly before leaning forward to start eating. He took a bite and melted.

“Fuck. Steve, this is perfect. It tastes exactly like Sarah’s,” he beamed.

“That is the highest compliment,” Steve grinned in response.

“Your ma used to make this every Sunday. Right? Am I remembering it right? We’d walk home from church and get some apple cake from Anna, because we never paid our tithes,” he chuckled, “And we’d bring it home for her. She’d make us wait until we finished every last slice of her meatloaf before we were allowed to eat any cake.” Loki started plating up food for others and passing them out. He watched Steve sit next to Bucky and reminisce. Warmth bloomed in his chest as he saw him smile.

“Yea. And then she’d scold you for not cleaning under your finger nails and she’d come at you with a washcloth. After she left for work we’d fold the laundry for her so she wouldn’t have to when she got home,” Steve sighed.

“Your ma was a saint. I miss her,” Bucky frowned.

“I do too,” Steve frowned in kind.

“You cook like her, though,” Bucky took another bite and moaned.

“Did you know Anna had a daughter? She owns a bakery in the same spot her ma did. Uses the same recipes too. I had that apple cake for my birthday,” Steve revealed.

“No kidding? Does is taste the same?” he asked excited.

“Exactly the same. Even uses animal lard and raw, maple syrup. And Cinnamon she grinds up herself. She did her mama proud. ‘Course, she’s as old as we are,” Steve sighed. Peter and Wade were huddle nearby eating. Tony was chatting with Natasha. Wanda and Sif were eating too and Sam was checking the perimeter outside. Loki, however, was nowhere to be seen.

“Wait, where’s Lo?” Steve glanced at Sif.

“He said he needed to fetch something for you. Did not tell me what,” she offered. She was toying with Wanda’s hair and working it into a braid. Steve pulled out a phone and shot Loki a text.

**_Steve_ ** _: where’d you go, baby?_

**_Loki_ ** _: just to fetch a surprise for you, love. No need to worry._

**_Steve_ ** _: I was afraid you left because I wasn’t giving you enough attention. I know it’d been a long day. I’m sorry we haven’t had any alone time._

**_Loki_ ** _: do not fret, darling. I will be back in moments. Since everyone is now aware of us I fully intend to shower you with my affections._

**_Steve_ ** _: can’t wait._

                Steve was smiling broadly as he stared at his phone. Loki was right, they could be affectionate in front of others now. Which was something that filled him with immense happiness.

                “This is amazing, Steve. Who do I need to kill or bang to get this recipe?” Wade said through a mouth full of food.

                “The recipe is a secret. It dies with me or goes on to my kids,” Steve laughed.

                “Kids? You’re going to have kids?” Tony turned to enter into the conversation.

                “Well, I’ve certainly thought about it. I’d like them. Someday. But it’s obviously not something I can do right now. Not while I’m Captain America. There’s too much to worry about,” Steve shrugged.

                “It’s not impossible, man. I mean, even I manage,” Wade put in.

                “I always forget you have a kid. Doesn’t really seem like something that’s remotely likely,” Tony gruffed.

                “And why, exactly, does it seem unlikely to you?” Peter hissed, his tone a warning.

                “Well, because I thought he was gay, for one. And I am not sure what woman would want Wade to be a part of raising any kid. Did she not know you were a mercenary?” Tony shot back.

                “He’s pansexual, not gay. And he’s a great dad. He does everything he can to keep her safe and raise her. Her mom died when she wasn’t even 1 yet. Wade was on the birth certificate and they managed to track him down. He loves that girl and I love her too. If you ever insult him or his parenting again I will web you to the top of your tower,” Peter snapped.

                “Aww, my Petey is so chivalrous,” Wade gave him a peck on the cheek.

                “Call off your dogs and calm down. Imagining Wade as a dad is just difficult to conjure,” Tony snorted.

                “Tony,” Steve warned.

                “Fine, Cap. Sorry, Wade,” Tony relented and crossed his arms over his chest.

                Loki appeared in the next second, placing an apple cake on the table in front of Steve and Bucky.

                “No way,” Bucky smiled.

                “Yes. When you were discussing it with such fondness I went to Emilia’s to fetch you some. I thought it might please you,” Loki explained.

                “I could kiss ya,” Bucky joked.

                “Don’t’ you dare. You had more practice than me and are probably better,” Steve laughed as he pulled Loki down into his lap. Loki chuckled and kissed Steve square on the lips. Both men smiled against each other’s lips and Natasha raised a brow.

                “No one kisses better than you, darling,” Loki whispered.

                “Are we being open about this now? Did Tony yell? If he yelled then Hill owes me another $50,” Natasha smirked.

                “You placed bets?” Steve cocked a brow.

                “Of course. I’ve won them all so far,” Natasha bragged.

                “When did _you_ know?” Tony grunted.

                “During the paintball fight. I saw Loki straddling Steve in the bushes and then they kissed. I’ve just been waiting for them to either get caught or open up about it,” Natasha revealed.

                “Oh god,” Steve blushed and pressed his face into Loki’s shoulder.

                “You still blush,” Bucky laughed into his drink.

                “He did yell, by the way,” Wanda giggled.

                “Fuair mé tú i láthair chomh maith . D'fhág mé é sa seomra leapa. ( _I got you a present as well. I left it in the bedroom),”_ Loki told Steve.

                “Déanta agat go leor , leanbh . Cad eile a fuair tú? ( _You have done enough, baby. What else did you get?_ ),” Steve kissed his jaw.

                “Ní dhéanfaidh aon ní ba mhaith liom a phlé sa chuideachta measctha. ( _Nothing I would discuss in mixed company_.),” Loki purred.

                “Ní mór dúinn fós in úsáid ar an rud deireanach a cheannaigh muid. ( _We still have not used the last thing we bought._ ),” Steve continued to blush.

                “Níl tabhairt faoi deara ag rá nach féidir linn iad araon a úsáid ag an am céanna. ( _There is nothing saying we cannot use them both at the same time_.),” Loki raised both his eyebrows to his hair line and bit his lip.

                “Más mian leat a flirt rúnda ansin b'fhéidir ní ba chóir duit é a dhéanamh thart ar dhaoine go bhfuil a fhios cad atá á rá. ( _If you want to flirt in secret then maybe you should not do it around people that know what you are saying_.),” Bucky leaned in.

                “Sorry,” Steve mumbled back into Loki’s shoulder.

                “Ha! Don’t be too sorry. I know you heard and saw me do things worse than what I just heard you to skating around,” Bucky laughed, “I know you got an eye full when you came home to see Daisy’s ankles around my neck.”

                “Still embarrassing,” Steve nodded.

                “I’ll have to find a better way to flirt with you in secret, it seems,” Loki reckoned.

                “You were flirting in front of us? Gross,” Tony half-joked. Realizing ow that they must have been flirting in front of him earlier as well made his blood boil.

                “No need to hide your love, Captain. Peter and I don’t,” Wade grabbed at Peter’s ass.

                “Moving on,” Tony breathed out in annoyance, “How long do we keep the bionic man here before moving him to the tower? The tower is safer than here, no offense. But FRIDAY can track everything we need.”

                “When I know where Rumlow is we can move him. I don’t think we should change locations, especially since he will already be watching the tower, if he knows Bucky was looking for Steve then he will go there first. He could easily attack if we move. This is a good base. At least for now. I should know where Rumlow is within the next 2 days. He’s smart, but he’s not smarter than me,” Natasha pushed.

                “Does that mean we get to have a slumber party?” Sam laughed.

                “At least for tonight. Rumlow is most likely to strike sooner rather than later, especially when he figures out what happened to his lackey. He didn’t track you here, not that he knows where Steve lives anyhow,” Natasha finished.

                “Well, Buck. How do you feel about staying here until we can move you to Stark tower? You’ll be surrounded by people who can help you,” Steve perplexed.

                “I’m back in Brooklyn with you, I trust you, this is fine,” Bucky sighed.

                “Sort of a weird homecoming,” Steve opined. Bucky flinched but no one seemed to notice.

                “Oh? You mean to say that hiding out from people that tried to kill you isn’t a great homecoming?” Sam cackled. Bucky flinched again.

                “Hey, at least I live some place nicer. Our old place was a cracker box with a rusted out furnace that never worked. We froze every winter. Don’t even get me started on the one time he managed to almost burn it down trying to start a fire in a trash can,” Steve laughed. Bucky flinched and briskly stood up from the couch.

                “Buck?” Steve said quietly. Natasha approached slowly as Sif moved in front of Wanda. Steve rose slowly as well and put his hand on Bucky’s forearm. Suddenly he started rambling in Russian and threw his arm back to hit Steve.

                “Cover Steve!” Natasha shouted as Loki grabbed him and pushed him, back to the corner, shielding him as Bucky turned to glare at them. Wade was up immediately as well and followed Natasha who moved to stop Bucky. He struck Loki, who remained unmoved. Loki grabbed him by the neck and shoved him up against the wall, at least 2 feet above the floor.

                “Loki, let him down!” Steve shouted from where he stayed in the corner.

                “I’m not hurting him. I am keeping him away from you,” Loki shot back. Natasha stood next the Loki and started speaking to Bucky in rushed Russian. Bucky was screaming and convulsing. Loki kept him firm against the wall all while Natasha tried to coax him back.

                “Bucky, come on. Come back,” Steve pleaded. Natasha kept speaking and Bucky’s eyes darted wildly around the room. He growled and thrashed. Sif join Loki to hold Bucky around his waist so Loki could hold his shoulders as opposed to his neck.

                “Buck, please!” Steve hovered next to Loki and crumpled. Bucky was nearly animalistic. Before anyone could stop her, Wanda launched herself into the fray. She ducked around Natasha and stepped between Loki and Bucky. She placed both her fingers on his temples. His eyes briefly fleshed red and he fell limp, Loki and Sif catching him in their arms.

                “What did you do?” Natasha demanded of Wanda.

                “I – I quieted him. In his mind – there was yelling and rambling. He was fighting with himself. He kept screaming that he didn’t want to hurt Steve while another voice kept telling him to. This was easier,” she breathed out. Loki was gingerly laying Bucky down on the couch while Steve looked on with pain in his eyes. Wade pinched his brow and grunted.

                “It’s not easy fighting with yourself,” Wade huffed. Peter grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

                “What happened?” Steve croaked.

                “Someone said his trigger words. At least some of them,” Natasha tensed.

                “What were they?” Sam queried, he was watching Steve kneeling near Bucky with Loki watching them with a steel gaze.

                “I wasn’t exactly taking a transcript of the conversation. Short of going through the dictionary one word at a time to see what happens we can’t easily identify them,” Natasha breathed, “What did you say right before he stood up?”

                “I – I was talking about our old apartment. I said it was small and we had a busted furnace. I mentioned the fire he had started one winter. I don’t remember my exact wording,” Steve choked, holding back a sob. Loki, hearing Steve’s rough voice moved closer to let his fingers trail through Steve’s hair. He pressed back against Loki’s hand and squeezed his eye shut tight.


	65. more aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs comfort, Bucky needs comfort, Tony wants a drink, and everyone is on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, guys. my goal is to update once a week until my first school break. i went back to graduate classes yesterday! i already have 3 papers to write, haha. so i can break up all my clinical writing with some delicious stoki smut. i've also considered working in another fandom as well, but i won;t let that distract from all my stoki wip. i hope you guys are ok with my new posting schedule.   
> thanks for all the love and kudos too. it really encourages and helps me. you're all the best!

                Bucky was still asleep on the couch with Wanda and Sif watching over him. Peter took Wade up to the roof to clear his head, he became despondent and withdrawn after Bucky fought with himself. He understood well the pain that came with fighting with yourself and doubting your reality. Peter was trying to comfort him. Tony stood in the kitchen with Sam coming up with a plan while also calling Bruce to consult. Natasha had left briefly to make some more calls and track a lead. Loki took Steve to their bedroom. He had been reluctant to leave Bucky’s side but Wanda insisted that he go rest. Sitting on the end of the bed Steve was burying his face in his hands and tightening his shoulders. Loki sat next to him quietly, hands rest softly on the back of his neck.

                “Was I the one to trigger him?” Steve sobbed.

                “Darling, many were speaking, any word could have set him off. You cannot blame yourself,” Loki soothed.

                “But I- “

                “No. Steven, HYDRA had him for 70 years. It is very difficult to override that level of trauma or even his programming, which is deeply ingrained. We will bring him back out of it and all will be well. Trust me,” Loki pulled Steve to his chest where he took deep breaths and let his partner hold him tight. He could smell Loki’s skin under the fabric and the scent anchored him. He always smelled faintly of something like snow or rain. He lightly kissed the shirt in front of him and started unbuttoning it to get at the warm flesh beneath. He continued to kiss and breath his way up Loki’s chest until he buried his face in the brunette’s neck.

                “Loki. Please. I need you,” his voice cracked.

                “Always have me, love,” Loki whispered and he left Steve push him backwards on the bed. Steve pushed the shirt back off Loki’s shoulders and continued to caress his skin and kiss him. He licked the sternum before him and nipped at the collar bone. When his face was back against the god’s throat he lightly bit him and kissed again. Loki moaned quietly beneath him. Steve was struggling to compose himself at all and was torn between simply losing himself in Loki or crumbling. He took a staggering breath and pressed his forehead to his boyfriend’s. He winced and tightened his shoulders again. Loki decided to flip them and pushed Steve against the bed. He cupped Steve’s jaw gently and kissed him. Steve bit his trembling lip and stared at Loki hovering above him.

                “Darling, I know you are hurting now. Simply let me care for you,” he pressed his thumb to the blonde’s lip to release it from his teeth.

                “You’re always taking care of me. I’m such a mess,” he disclosed, voice rough.

                “You are not a mess. And I take care of you as much as you take care of me. We are a partnership. I love you,” Loki confided and placed small kisses across his cheeks and nose.

                “I love you too,” he smiled. Loki flushed their hips together and felt Steve’s hands lightly scratch down his back and settle on the swell of his ass. They kissed softly and pressed as much skin together as they could. Both men were very much wrapped up in each other and did not notice Tony hovering in the doorway. He had watched them for a minute and was surprised to see the care and gentleness they had with one another. When he saw Loki’s shirt open he thought that he had walked in on foreplay, but he realized quickly that what he found was Steve clinging to the man he cared for in efforts to keep fixed in the moment and not hurled into despair. He decided to cough in order to get their attention. They both looked up and Steve blushed.

                “Natasha is back. And Barnes seems to be stirring,” Tony announced.

                “Thank you,” Loki said slowly. He sat up and Steve rolled over. Plucking a t-shirt from the end of the bed Loki pulled it over his head and pulled Steve up to follow Tony to the living room. They found Bucky half-awake on the couch with Natasha seated on the coffee table by his head. Sif and Wanda were standing at the other end and Sam was drinking coffee in the kitchen.

                “How is he?” Steve asked, face impassable, not revealing the emotion that was threatening to spill out of him minutes before.

                “He’s coming out of it. Slowly. I think Wanda’s magic mojo packs a wallop,” Tony shrugged.

                “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. Not without Loki to guide me,” Wanda apologized.

                “Hush, dear. It’s fine. No harm done. You acted quickly and it was likely better than anything we could have come up with otherwise. You did well. But we will revisit some training soon,” Loki placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled.

                “What’s he saying?” Steve asked of Bucky’s mumbling.

                “It’s not quite coherent. Very disjointed,” Natasha answered.

                “Did you find any leads on Rumlow?” Sam spoke up.

                “I did. I think I know where he’s hiding out. I can find him, but I doubt he will be cooperative. He’s not going to give us the trigger words,” she sighed.

                “Natalia,” Bucky sputtered.

                “Bucky,” she cocked her head.

                “I’m so sorry,” his eyes were squeezed tight and tears collected in the corners.

                “I know you are,” she whispered.

                “I remembered. I remember it all. I – I didn’t want to. It was warm and there were lilies everywhere. You were so small,” he choked.

                “Shhh, it is alright. It wasn’t you,” she soothed.

                “It was. I did it. I pulled the trigger,” he clenched his jaw.

                “No. HYDRA. They pulled the trigger because they were pulling the strings. They made me an orphan, they turned us both into assets,” she placed her hand on the top of his head and pushed his hair back.

                “But I – “

                “No. Stop this. I am almost sorry you actually remember. It would be so much better if we never did. But punishing ourselves changes nothing. Just lie here and breathe. We are all here for you,” Natasha continued.

                “How can you want to be here _for_ me? After everything – “

                “James, just rest. You forget that my memory is better than yours. I remember you trying to make it easier for me. I remember you trying, even though they beat you after. And I know what my leaving did to you and the others. We’re both fucked up. That’s just our reality. My not helping you is the same as helping them. Now sit here, I got you something while I was out,” she reached into the bag at her side and pulled out a small paper bag. When Bucky opened it up he gave a sad smile and pulled out a plum.

                “You remembered,” he snorted.

                “Of course I did. I’m going to go talk to Steve and Tony. Just relax here. Maybe watch the history channel and catch up on the past 70 years,” she smirked. She hooked one of her arms in Steve’s and tugged him over to the kitchen where Tony joined them. Sam stayed there and gave them all a knowing look.

                “What was he talking about, Tash?” Steve crowded. He crossed his arms over his chest and glanced back at Bucky on the couch with Wanda. She was saying something that made him smile and Loki was stationed nearby, just watching them. Sif maintained a similar position.

                “He was apologizing for when the Winter Soldier killed my parents,” she stated. Steve and Tony gasped. Sam clenched his fists for a second and then grabbed Steve’s arm.

                “He what?” Steve whispered.

                “I was 7. It was easter morning and my mother had just gotten back from the market. There were lilies on every table and the whole house smelled like cinnamon. My father was on the couch and I was resting my head in his lap while he read the newspaper out loud to me. After a few minutes my father stopped talking. I didn’t think anything of it, I thought maybe he got caught up in the story and was reading ahead to sanitize it for me. But then I felt something wet on my neck. I wiped at it with my hand and saw that it was blood. I shot up and saw my father dead, with a bullet hole between his eyes. I started screaming and ran for my mother. She was on the floor in the kitchen, hole through her head too. I started crying and screaming louder, then some men came through the front door. They were yelling at me and I tried to run. One grabbed my arm and I kicked him. He slapped me across the face. He raised his arm to hit me again and then the Winter Soldier stopped him. He just looked at me and his eyes flashed for a minute. He holstered his gun and really gently took my hand. He told me that we were going to go somewhere else. Him and the other men took me to a HYDRA facility and that’s when me training began. I only saw Bucky whenever they unfroze the soldier for training or a mission. When I was 16 they made us…” she closed her eyes and swallowed, “They made us do things, I could tell he was trying to make it easier on me. He would pull punches; he would be gentle when the handlers weren’t looking. They made _me_ do things. I was an asset for 6 years before I escaped. I felt some guilt when it happened too. Because I knew that leaving them meant leaving the man inside with Winter Soldier and protocols would get more strict. Finding out it was your Bucky hurt almost as much as them taking my parents. He is going to hate himself for a long time. It will take a lot of work for him to feel anything like himself again.”

                “I’m so sorry, Natasha,” Steve bleated.

                “You didn’t do anything Steve. And there’s nothing to forgive. Bucky didn’t kill them. The Winter Soldier did. Bucky was the one who kept them from hitting me and dragging me broken from my house. The Winter Soldier killed lots of people. The Winter Soldier was calculating. Bucky was careful. Bucky didn’t kill me or you when ordered to. They aren’t the same person,” she convinced.

                “You really feel that way?” Tony questioned, “I mean, he killed your parents. He let HYDRA take you.”

                “I do. Bruce and Hulk aren’t the same. Clint now and Clint when he was being controlled weren’t the same. Loki now and Loki under the control of Thanos aren’t the same. I cannot blame him for what they turned him into. Besides, they kept him locked under more than they ever did with me. There’s a reason I was able to escape,” she pressed.

                “They never brainwashed you?” Sam asked.

                “Not in the same way. They reached into his brain to dismantle and rebuild him. With me it was more about coercion and a different kind of psychological manipulation,” Natasha revealed.

                “I really want to fix him. We need to figure out those trigger words. He won’t trust himself until we do,” Steve added.

                “I know. And we will. But after what just happened…the tower might be a better idea. FRIDAY can monitor him better than we could. She could let us know how and if he reacts to certain words. We won’t be able to rely on capturing Rumlow to get what information we need. But I don’t know how we can safely move him,” Natasha presented.

                “I actually have a thought about that,” Steve spoke up. He looked over to Loki who had relaxed more than earlier, “Loki can create illusions. We can trick Rumlow into believing Bucky is somewhere else and sneak him into the tower. That way Rumlow will simply think he changed locations and stop targeting the tower. Tony, can you get a space ready for him?”

                “On it, Cap. I’ll call Pepper and let her know what’s up,” Tony complied immediately and pulled out his phone.

                “Lo, can I talk to you?” Steve turned to the living room and Loki rose to meet him.

                “What is it, Steven?” he smiled softly.

                “Can you help us move Bucky? Can you use your powers to trick Rumlow and teleport Bucky inside the tower?” Steve requested.

                “Of course. Just tell me what it is you need me to conjure,” he nodded.

                “Tash, what do you think? What will draw Rumlow out or at least redirect him?” Steve turned back to Widow.

                “I think you should create doubles of Steve leading Bucky away from the tower. Rumlow might follow them and I can track them from there. Once I can confirm Rumlow is following them just zap Bucky to whatever floor or room Tony has ready. Sam, you should come with me. We might need an eye in the sky,” she finished.

                “It is a good plan. What do we do if he attacks?” Sam countered.

                “We can try and trap him, but I am sure he will have his own back-up on his six. We might have to kill him, if worse comes to worse,” she explained.

                “Ok. Room will be ready on Steve’s floor. It’s going to be completely outfitted with heavy lockdown protocols. And killing Rumlow, that might be the nicest thing we can do,” Tony came back to the conversation.

                “I’ll tell the weirdos on the roof what we’re doing so they can be ready. Should we use Peter or Wade when working on Rumlow?” Sam interjected.

                “Peter. If we can capture him and keep him alive then webbing will be effective. I doubt he will ever give up the information we need, but we have to try. Wade should stay with Bucky, actually. I think he can help Bucky feel more in control,” Natasha replied.

                “Really?” Tony cocked a brow.

                “Yes. He has voices in his head always talking and always telling him things that are often harmful. He was tortured. He was weaponized. He knows what Bucky is feeling right now. Plus, you know, if the soldier comes back out it isn’t like Wade won’t survive any potential fight,” she disclosed and Steve agreed.

                “Ok. Fine. When do we do this?” Tony demanded.

                “Let’s tell Bucky the plan so he can be prepared. Loki’s teleportation can be disorienting so we should prep him for that,” Natasha finished.

                From that point everyone began to gather supplies and get ready. Bucky was on board with the plan and steadied himself. Loki took him and Steve to the roof of the tower first before coming back to get Natasha and Wanda. Then the others. He had to take multiple trips to conserve his energy on the chance that more was required of him. Pepper greeted them on the roof and escorted Bucky and Steve to his new room. Tony configured FRIDAY to monitor changes in Bucky and also have her catalog different words if they seem to illicit those responses. Loki remained on the roof with Wanda, Natasha, Sam, and Peter.

                “Alright, here is what I am planning; I shall place doubles of Steven and Bucky, sending them northbound on this road. They will venture into the subway system, which will force any potential HYDRA agents into the tunnels. You can follow them more easily as well,” Loki then pulled out some string from his pocket, tying each strand around his teammates wrists, “This has been imbued with the ability to keep you invisible until you remove them or 12 hours has past, whichever comes first.”

                “That is brilliant,” Sam praised.

                “It should work. When you find Rumlow and trap him call me and I will bring you all back here,” Loki finished.

                “Thank you, Loki. This is extremely helpful,” Natasha smiled.

                “I aim to please,” Loki joked.

                “Aim to please Steve,” Peter mumbled before laughing.

                “He’s not wrong,” Loki grinned.

                “Ok, get the doubles going and we’ll get to work. We will see you later,” Natasha winked and the trio disappeared as the strings circled their wrists.

 

                “This entire floor is yours?” Bucky asked incredulously.

                “Um, yea. Tony owns the entire tower and he spoils me,” Steve chuckled.

                “This room is bigger than our old place, like all of it,” Bucky looked around.

                “You’ll be safe here. We can get you anything you want,” Steve added.

                “Can I get a gun?” Bucky half-joked.

                “I have 5 on my person now. What kind do you want?” Wade slid into the room.

                “You do not,” Tony gruffed.

                “He does. And 2 grenades,” FRIDAY announced.

                “What the hell was that?” Bucky looked at the ceiling.

                “It’s a computer. Basically. She controls the tower and lets us know what’s happening. Tony invented her,” Steve explained.

                “uh huh…” Bucky sat down and continued scanning the room.

                “Sooooo, how’s the noggin?” Wade whistled and flung himself across the nearby chair, “Mine feels like it’s full of bees, if you were wondering.”

                “Everything feels…weird. I’m mostly tired,” Bucky breathed.

                “Have you told Wolvie he’s here?” Wade hummed.

                “Oh, I forgot about James,” Steve gasped.

                “I bet your popsicle friend won’t believe he’s alive,” Wade snickered.

                “What? Someone else we know got frozen for several decades?” Bucky deadpanned.

                “Not quite…” Steve bit the inside of his cheek, “FRIDAY, can you ask Logan if he’d come here?”

                “I’m on it, Captain,” she replied.

                “Logan?” Bucky raised a brow.

                “James Howlett from the Canadian division. Remember him?” Steve began.

                “Foul-mouthed, always had good cigars?” Bucky confirmed.

                “Yep. Still carries good cigars too,” Wade sighed. He was fiddling with a knife in his hands and watching the men in front of him. With Peter off on a mini-mission and his presence requested by Steve he was feeling somewhat out of sorts.

                “Still?” Bucky tensed. Before they could say much more Logan turned the corner and leaned against the doorframe.

                “What the hell?” Bucky stood up abruptly. He gaped at Logan who seemed mostly unphased by Bucky’s presence.

                “Hiya, Buck. Long time,” he nodded.

                “I – what?” he hissed, looking back at Steve.

                “James, or Logan as he goes by now, is a mutant. He has accelerated healing and ages very, very slowly. He’s – how old are you again?” Steve expanded.

                “135. Give or take a year,” Logan stated plainly.

                “Since always? No one did anything to you?” Bucky moved closer, not sure he really believed he was real.

                “Oh, stuff was done to me. Wade here, too. Shady organization put metal in my body to make me a weapon. They turned Wade into a mutate to weaponized him too. So, you’re among friends,” Logan huffed and let his claws out to demonstrate. Bucky glared at his claws for a minute and looked back at his own arm.

                “They did that?” Bucky sought.

                “They did,” he finished.

                “This is a lot to take in, Stevie,” Bucky scrubbed his hand over his face.

                “You’re telling me. You think I was immediately on board with aliens? I love Loki but sometimes it’s weird to think about him being from another planet on top of being hundreds of years older. I’ve even been to his planet,” Steve smirked and shook his head.

                “So…I have more questions now,” Bucky furrowed his brow.

                “I figured you would,” Steve smiled and sat down next to Wade.

                “I’m going to gloss over the alien stuff right now and back pedal to your little declaration of love. You love Loki? Heads over heels, shoot for the moon sorta love?” Bucky crooned. Steve blushed and pursed his lips.

                “Yea. Pretty sure he’s it for me,” Steve revealed. Tony had left the room at this point and let that information settle in his chest. He stalked out of the area near the bedrooms and stopped dead in the living room when he saw Loki moving through the door.

                “Hello, Anthony. How is Bucky faring?” Loki tilted his head.

                “He’s settling in. Logan even came up. Swapping war stories and all that,” he waved his hand behind him and waited for Loki to either walk past him or say something.

                “Hmm. Good to hear,” Loki straightened and looked towards the hall before looking back at Tony, whose expression was now pained, “I appreciate your kindness and acceptance with Steven. He cares about your opinion and feelings. And…I know it is not easy, in this case, to accept his decision.”

                “To be clear…we aren’t talking about Bucky?” Tony grimaced.

                “No,” Loki notified.

                “Well, yea, I’m not particularly jazzed about you and the captain playing tonsil hockey together. I find it a little infuriating because he deserves the best the world can offer. And – I just don’t think that’s you. But I want him to be happy, so I’ll deal,” Tony exuded.

                “Then I suppose we agree. I am well aware that he could do much better than myself and I have done nothing to deserve him. But you should never question my feelings. I will do everything in my power to ensure his happiness,” Loki finished. Tony tightened his lips and nodded. Loki moved past him and made his way to the elevator. He was going up to his lab. He was going to his lab to work. He wouldn’t drink. He wouldn’t break anything. He was just going to work and let his feelings process as they would. At least Bruce would provide distraction. Maybe even Pepper. Someone. Anyone. He just didn’t want to feel anything for a little while.


	66. plans of infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are moving along rather nicely...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again about the slow update schedule, guys. i am trying, i promise. but my professors have already buried me in papers and research. plus my fieldwork and regular job. need some serious self-care already.

                Natasha, Sam, and Peter checked in with Steve. They had managed to find some HYDRA agents trailing the doubles. Natasha, being able to sneak up due to the cloaking that Loki provided she planted a tracking device. The doubles ducked into an inaccessible area and disappeared, leaving the agents confused. They called Rumlow and reported they had lost their marks so Rumlow called them back. The trio followed them and found their semi-permanent base outside of Red Hook. After determining the location, they all decided to return to the tower and instead plan an infiltration attempt after gathering more intel instead of going in, guns blazing, now.

                 Bucky was settling in well enough and Steve opted to stay in the tower until Bucky was ready to leave it too. Loki, begrudgingly moved back into the tower as well, but this time he moved into Steve’s floor and no longer had to hide. The first morning back in the tower Steve and Loki showed Bucky to the communal kitchen for breakfast. As soon as they arrived they found Thor, Sif, Jane, Bruce, Natasha, Tony, Wanda, Sam, and Darcy.

                “Greeting, James! I am pleased to meet you,” Thor boomed as they entered the kitchen. Bucky’s eye widened almost comically.

                “No need to shout, Thor,” Loki admonished. But Thor just smiled broadly, “Do not mind him. He is…enthusiastic.” Loki chuckled.

                “Thor is Loki’s brother,” Steve informed.

                “Really?” Bucky asked in disbelief, “They’re very…different.” He looked back and forth between them. Loki was catching Thor up with recent events, serious and calm. Thor was bouncing on his feet and grinning as he took in whatever information was being supplied. Thor was almost the embodiment of the sun while Loki was as enigmatic and still as the moon.

                “Well, one of them is adopted. But I’ll let you guess which one,” Steve shrugged.

                “Barnes, I’d like you to meet Darcy. She is our resident – I actually am not 100% what she does but she seems to know everything so just roll with it. She’s also my girlfriend so you can leave that smooth talkin’ in your mouth,” Sam introduced.

                “I’ve read oodles about you. I’m way excited to see you. You just have no idea. I read the comics about you when I was kid and wowee are you just way more intimidating in person. You’re big and all smoldery. So how old are you compared to Steve? Like, I know you’re only a year older than him or whatever but you’ve been in and out of cryo so aren’t you even older now?” Darcy rambled. Bucky stood silent staring at her.

                “How much coffee had you had?” Steve laughed.

                “Only 1 grande macchiato,” she beamed.

                “Maybe cool it on the 20 questions, baby girl,” Sam rolled his eyes.

                “Hi. I’m Dr. Bruce Banner. I’m glad you’re here,” he extended his hand to Bucky who only took it hesitantly.

                “Nice to meet you…” Bucky tensed, still wary of doctors.

                “He’s not that kind of doctor, Barnes,” Natasha interjected as she joined them.

                “Well, that’s good to hear,” he breathed.

                “Bruce is a good man and smart. He’s going to help us work on identifying your trigger words and working with Wanda and Loki to remove the programming. He will probably check out your arm too. Tony and him have been gabbing about it all morning. Peter would be here trying to take measurements of it if Wade hadn’t dragged him off to have breakfast with his aunt this morning,” Natasha smirked.

                “I’m just as fascinated. What kind of joint cores does it have?” Jane hovered closer to him, “Oh, I’m Dr. Jane Foster. It’s a pleasure.”

                “She is also my lover,” Thor announced proudly.

                “Do you guys only date earth people or what? Does Sif have some earth boyfriend too? Are more gonna come and scoop us up?” Bucky joked.

                “Only Loki and myself have a weakness for your Midgardians. So far,” Thor chortled.

                “Oh, yea. Speaking of – are we going to talk about how all of you,” Tony pointed to everyone in the room, “Kept Spangles and Dracula’s secret love affair under wraps.”

                “We get to talk about it now?!” Jane asked gleefully.

                “Yep. Cap here spilled the beans just the other day. Thanks to Wade’s big mouth,” Natasha explained.

                “Hell yea. I knew before all y’all. I’m the smartest. Booyah!” Darcy cheered and put up her hand hoping for a high-five from someone. Natasha was quick to deliver.

                “Not even Brucie, my confidant, told me. I’m wounded,” Tony clutched his chest dramatically.

                “I am pleased that Loki can now openly express his affections with the captain,” Thor laughed.

                “Aren’t we all,” Tony deadpanned.

                “If it makes you feel any better I don’t think Phil or Nick know yet,” Steve sighed.

                “I call dibs on telling Nick!” Darcy jumped.

                “That is a terrible idea. You’re going to anger him and he will bury you in paperwork again,” Loki reminded her. A second later Vision glided into the room, hovering a few feet in the air and passing through the wall. Bucky gaped at him.

                “Gee whiz,” mumbled Bucky.

                “Ha! He said ‘gee whiz.’” Tony laughed loudly.

                “Hi, Vision. I’d like you to meet Bucky Barnes,” Steve stepped forward and attempted to make anything about him seem less threatening to Bucky.

                “I am pleased to meet you. Steven has been very concerned for you for a very long while. I am glad to see you with us and in good health,” Vision bowed.

                “So, what are you?” Bucky blatantly stared.

                “Umm, think of him like a cyborg with human intelligence,” Bruce offered.

                “That doesn’t help…” Bucky narrowed his eyes and looked over to Sif who was leaning against the counter drinking coffee, “Coffee?”

                “I can pour you a cup,” she replied and filled him a large mug, handing him some milk and sugar should he want it.

                “Much obliged,” he nodded and prepared his cup. Sif had been observing him quietly. She was, for the lack of a better word, intrigued by him. He moved with a heavy step but clearly had the grace to do so with silence and without detection. His eyes were both tired and eager and Sif diverted her own from his regularly.

                “Du stirrer. ( _You are staring_ ),” Loki observed as he began to brew some tea for himself and Steve.

                “Er ikke. ( _Am not_ ),” she deflected and brought her cup to her lips, hiding her nervous smile.

                “Tror du han er kjekk. Ja? ( _You think he is handsome. Yes?_ ),” Loki mused.

                “Jeg tror han er utmattet og behov for god komfort. _(I think he is weary and in need of great comfort_ ),” she supplied.

                “Skal du gi det til ham? ( _Are you going to offer that to him?_ )” Loki asked suggestively. Sif glared and shoved his arm playfully.

                “Du kjenner meg bedre enn det. ( _You know me better than that_ ),” she sighed and leaned against him.

                “Jeg gjør. Det er derfor jeg mistenker  at du har lyst på ham. ( _I do. Which is why i suspect you fancy him_.),” Loki let her settle against his shoulder and smoothed her hair back.

                “Han er interessant . Og jeg synes hans smak i bøker tiltalende. ( _He is interesting. And I find his taste in books appealing_ ),” Sif disclosed.

                “Bli med oss til middag i kveld . Vi vil alle være spise sammen. Han vil nyte din bedrift . Jeg tror han finner du heller avvæpnende. ( _Join us for dinner tonight. We will all be dinning together. He will enjoy your company. I believe he finds you rather disarming_ ),” Loki suggested.

                “De fleste menn gjør. ( _Most men do_ ),” she grinned.

                “Jeg savnet våre krangler. Jeg er glad for at du valgte å bo for en tid. ( _I missed our banter. I am glad you decided to stay for a time_.),” Loki gave.

                “Og jeg savnet deg å være denne glade. ( _And I missed you being this happy_ ),” Sif beamed.

                “Soft,” Loki laughed and poked her in the side. She squealed as he hit a sensitive spot and eyes fell to them quickly. Bucky liked that laugh.

                “What are you two talking about?” Steve chuckled and walked over to plant a kiss on his lips.

                “Nothing of your concern,” Loki kissed back. The room all stared at them and smiled, save for Tony.

                “I hear there’s a very important man I need to meet!” Phil belted as he strolled into the kitchen. He was there to meet with Bucky and likely have several fanatic moments but stopped short when he saw Steve kissing Loki.

                “Oh! We get to watch Phil freak out,” Darcy cackled.

                “What…the?” Phil stalled.

                “Congratulations, Phil. You are now honored with being one of the last people to know about Steve and Loki’s secret relationship. I found out just the other day. Still processing all of that. Welcome to the club,” Tony delivered. Phil was still just staring. When Steve took Loki’s hand in his Phil coughed briefly.

                “Well, um. Ok. I will come back to that. Gonna lock my uncomfortable feelings about that up in my mind vault until I decide to confront it. Redirecting time. Hello Sargent Barnes, it is a pleasure to meet you. I’m Phil Coulson,” he smiled awkwardly.

                “Hi,” he muttered.

                “We welcome you to SHIELD and know that you have our full support. We have already used the intel gathered by Natasha and we will be apprehending Rumlow soon enough. I understand we need to take him alive, so we will be launching a team to go in. The plan is to infiltrate tomorrow, then slash and burn,” Phil informed.

                “Thanks, Phil. We really appreciate everyone’s help,” Steve thanked him.

                “Yes. We do anything for our captain. Now, I need you to sign some documents for me real quick. And Xavier has left some information to you, you may view or use it at your leisure. Also, Scott Summers will be staying with us for the next few weeks. With the SHRA legislation moving forward we will be hosting Summers as a representative of the Xavier Academy. If you want a good show you can catch him and Logan fighting. Almost constantly, actually. Oh, and Sam, I pulled those names you gave me and someone from the local V.A. will be calling you to organize that meeting you requested,” Phil sort of rambled on, listing off the various things he orchestrated.

                “So, you like run this place?” Bucky sought.

                “No. Director Nick Fury leads us all,” Phil laughed.

                “I’m sorry. Did you say Nick Fury? As in Sgt. Fury? Wouldn’t he be like..100?” Bucky questioned in shock.

                “Of course I forgot to mention Fury…” Steve chastised himself, “I suppose I stopped thinking of him entirely in the same context as when we met him. But, yea, same Fury. He – he was also given a serum of sorts. It slows his aging. Not as slow as Logan’s but still slower than the majority of people.”

                “He will be joining all of your shortly. He is eager to speak with Barnes. Should I warn him about..?” Phil glanced back and forth between Loki and Steve.

                “Do you think he is more likely to yell at you or yell at Steve?” Natasha smirked.

                “Phil,” most said in unison.

                “Then Steve gets to break the news. I, however, will be very far away. My team is working on a big project. I should get back. Plus, my fiancé will be flying in next week. I should probably steam clean my apartment at least one more time,” Phil sorted through his file and handed papers off to Steve, “Toodles.” Phil waved and promptly exited.

                “He seems as energetic as Darcy,” Bucky noted.

                “That would be accurate,” Loki snickered.

                “So, Fury. Really? Any other living relics I need to know about?” Bucky half-laughed, it was somber in tone.

                “Peggy is still alive, but she’s her actual age. Lives in a facility in Manhattan. She has some memory issues, but she’s still a spitfire. Beyond that, it’s just you, me, Logan, and Fury,” Steve answered.

                “Oh, no. Ha. There’s definitely other living relics. We have 2 norse gods in the kitchen. Right now. Plus, I think you have forgotten all about some of the mutants we have encountered. There are some who are super old,” Darcy laughed.

                “How old are you three anyway?” Bucky turned and looked between Thor, Loki, and Sif.

                “I am the oldest,” Thor began,” I am 1,153. Loki is 1,058. And Sif is the youngest. She is only 997.”

                “I have no words,” Bucky furrowed his brow and thought about what they revealed.

                “How long do you guys you usually live? I mean, obviously upwards of 2,000 isn’t surprising…” Bruce trailed off.

                “Well, Odin is nearing the end of his life. He is 4,300. We tend to die near 5,000 years,” Loki offered.

                “Wait, hold on. I’m doing math,” Darcy squeaked and pulled out some paper and a pen, “That makes Thor, in human years, like 21 and Loki is…17. Ha! Steve, you are dating a teenager.”

                “She is mostly correct,” Loki bit his lip before glancing at Steve and shrugging.

                “So you are just a dirty old man,” Natasha quipped in jest. Steve’s cheeks flushed and he nervously laughed.

                “That would make Sif the youngest here at a mere 16-years-old. And yet she could destroy me with 1 finger,” Darcy concluded.

                “Does that mean your invasion was just some teenage rebellion?” Tony sneered.

                “I suppose…” Loki hummed, “What does teenage rebellion generally resemble on Midgard?”

                “Oh, ya know, wild and weird hair cuts, a grunge, punk, or rock phase. Lots of sex and drugs. It sort of depends on your family and culture. Traditionally it’s just anything that would piss off your parents or something very different from the norm for you as an individual,” Darcy explained.

                “Perhaps I should have approached it more traditionally then. Though, by Asgardian standards, I was right on point,” Loki laughed, as did Thor.

                “Oh my god! I have the best idea. Loki, Sif, follow me. I am taking you both for the day. Thor, you are on Bucky duty with Steve,” Darcy squeaked and grabbed Loki and Sif’s wrists, pulling them out the door.

                “I guess I’ll be back later, darling,” Loki shouted back and smiled at Steve.

                “So, I am going to go up to the lab and get some work done,” Jane informed as she stepped up to give Thor a kiss.

                “I’ll join you,” Bruce added. Natasha slapped his ass as he walked away and he blushed.

                “I have never seen you do that to him,” Tony stared in some disbelief.

                “I was feeling like being affectionate,” she hinted and followed him.

                “Natalia is dating a scientist?” Bucky perplexed.

                “Yep. They’re a good match. It works for them,” Sam gave.

                “So, what’s the plan for today? Lokes and Sif are out, Bucky here needs to probably relax as much as possible. But there is still the issue of trigger words to worry about,” Tony presented.

                “I am here. As is Thor, should he slip we can subdue him. And FRIDAY is equipped to track his reactions to specific words, yes?” Wanda interjected.

                “Yep. Ya know what we _should_ do? Work on Steve’s list. Bucky probably is less caught up than Steve is. We can watch some movies that aren’t super likely to send you into a PTSD rampage. And maybe something just genuinely calm. When was the last time You watched a movie, Bucky?” Tony went on.

                “Umm, what was it? Gone with the Wind. I think. Pretty sure Steve spent the next few weeks drawing Clark Gable,” Bucky remembered.

                “Ooof. Ok. Well, Steve has seen way more contemporary films. Pull out your list, Steve. Let’s chip away at it this afternoon,” sighed Tony. Steve pulled out his notebook and they sorted through all the movies he had written down that were prompted either from conversation or his own research. In the end they made their way through 3 movies and 12 pizzas. Bucky had relaxed quite a bit and Steve was relieved to see him unwind and drop his shoulders. He laughed and smiled like he used to and Steve felt hope that his old Bucky could come back, even if only in small doses. As the day was winding down Sam froze as he stared at his phone, eyes fixed in a look that drifted between confusion and concern.

                “Steve. How attached are you to Loki’s long hair?” Sam chirped.

                “I happen to love it. Why?” Steve asked amused.

                “Darcy…might have…cut it. Sif’s too. So, you have that to look forward to,” Sam nervously smiled.

                “I…” Steve trailed off and cocked his head to the side.

                “Loki has not cut his hair in nearly 100 years. And he never did much beyond trim it to his jaw. You won’t need to worry much,” Thor shrugged.

                “From Darcy, and I quote ‘we are taking off the whole sha-bang, but leaving enough for Steve to grab onto.’ So, this will be interesting,” Sam breathed out, still very amused by the situation.

                “She’s going to give him one of those weird, hipster top knots,” Tony barked.

                “I don’t know what that is,” Steve and Bucky replied.

                “Oh, they apparently also taught themselves how to swing dance,” Sam added, “They sat and watched some movie called _Follow the Fleet_ for their ‘dramatic transformation montage’ or whatever.”

                “Huh,” Steve and Bucky said in unison, again.

                “ _Follow the Fleet_?” Thor perplexed.

                “It’s a movie. Came out in…1936. Sort of a musical comedy about a guy in the Navy who goes AWOL while helping his ex-girlfriend raise money to salvage her deceased father’s ship. There’s a lot of dancing. Fred Astaire and Ginger Roberts at their best,” Steve recalled fondly.

                “Ya know, I might pay money to see Loki swing dance,” Tony laughed.


	67. hello, smut, my old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone likes the haircut.

                “We are back, beautiful people!” Darcy shouted through the common area. Steve was already moving to find her, Sam on his heels. Bucky was seated with Thor on the couch, both fumbling their way through a video game while Tony just laughed at them.

                “Where are Loki and Sif?” Sam asked before circling her waist and tugging her into a kiss.

                “Making an entrance. Everyone drop what you are doing and watch the door. I gussied up some Asgardians and it demands your full attention,” Darcy announced to everyone.

                “You didn’t like, drag them through any tanning booths or pierce them or whatever, right?” Sam pressed.

                “No. Just hair cuts and some new clothes. Just wait. Sif! You first!” Darcy yelled. Everyone did as told and stared at the door, waiting for Sif to walk through. Bucky was standing near Steve now, watching with anticipation. You could hear her coming, the heels of her shoes clicking on the tiles, before you saw her. When she finally stepped through the door Bucky audibly gasped, as did Tony and Thor.

                “Holy hell. You look amazing,” Tony mumbled.

                She did. Darcy had cut her hair shorter, it hitting just above her collar bone. It was styled in a fashion akin to what you would expect from a woman in the 40s, albeit a little updated. And on her body she wore a deep red, soda fountain dress with lipstick to match. 

                “Wow. You look beautiful, Lady Sif. You almost look delicate,” Thor praised.

                “We both know I am far from delicate,” Sif snarked and looked at Bucky. He simply swallowed and raked his eyes up and down her body.

                “Now, where is Loki?” Steve sought, bouncing back and forth between excitement and apprehension at any possible change in his boyfriend’s appearance.

                “Oh, you are going to be so so so happy,” Darcy giggled, “Lokes! Come on down.”

                When Loki finally walked in Steve had to swallow his moan. If he loved Loki’s hair before he might love it more now. Something about the way it now extenuated his cheekbones and how the shorter strands fell lightly over his eyes, only to have him push them back with a wolfish grin. Steve melted a little.

The way he was dressed helped too. He was wearing a fitted, black suit, the pants practically painted on, over a dark green v-neck and black combat boots. The combination sounded clumsy but looked like perfection. If they weren’t in a room full of other Steve might have stripped him and fucked him right there in the entryway.

                “Do you…like it, Steven?” Loki asked, suddenly feeling shy, “I can change it back if you wish.”

                “No. I absolutely love it,” Steve reassured.

                “Really? I was worried you might wa – “

                Loki was unable to finish what he was saying because Steve scooped him and threw him over his shoulder. He was taking him up to their room and intended to do something about the erection that sprang up once he finally locked eyes with his lover with his new look. As soon as the elevator doors shut behind them Steve put Loki down and shoved him up right against the wall, he ran his fingers through the shorter hair and pulled on it, exposing the god’s long neck. Steve dove onto it, biting him and then sucking, dragging his teeth and leaving marks. His other hand had a firm hold on Loki’s hip and he rolled his against them.

                “Steven,” Loki moaned and let his hands fist in Steve’s shirt. He bit down hard on Loki’s shoulder and brought his lips to his partner’s. The kiss was dirty and wanton as Steve pulled off Loki’s jacket. Their teeth clacked together and tongues moved against one another. When the door to their floor opened Steve pulled Loki through and pushed him towards the bedroom.

                “Strip, baby,” Steve ordered roughly as he tugged off his own clothes.

                “Right away, captain,” Loki purred and slowly removed his shirt and trousers before toeing off his shoes.

                “I love your haircut. Thought I wouldn’t but I really, really like it,” Steve practically prowled towards him and shoved Loki right onto the bed, crawling over him and spreading his legs.

                “I had no idea this would be the result of some aesthetic changes,” Loki mused, wrapping his legs around Steve and grinding their cocks together.

                “Neither did I,” he bit Loki’s lip again. He brought his arms up to pin Loki’s to the bed. He let their hips undulate against each other for awhile, bodies moving in sync as they kissed and pressed their bodies together. Steve knew he could probably cum just like this but that was not his intention. He let go of his lover’s arms, loving the way his hands now scratched down his back to cup his ass. He gripped the outside of Loki’s thighs and seated himself deeper between them. There was no more space between their bodies as they continued to roll their hips and kiss every inch of flesh they could reach. But suddenly, Steve was pushing Loki back and crawling back down his body, letting his face fall between those strong thighs that he loved wrapped around him. He licked along the brunette’s testicles, lapping behind them and nudging the thighs open more so he could get his tongue further and deeper. Loki was moaning and writhing under his ministrations and gasped when Steve bit lightly at his perineum before kissing his hole. The licks were soft at first, gently gliding across his opening, when it fluttered he penetrated him with his tongue, getting rougher and firmer. He continued like this, eating him out and pushing in until adding a finger. He worked it in and out as he continued to lick the rim around his fingers. He added another and pulled back to watch his fingers breach him over and over again. He pulled them out completely and licked a broad stripe one more time before spitting in his hand, he had no time to fumble for lube and didn’t want Loki to shift his focus to finding or conjuring any. He coated his dick in saliva and knew his anus was plenty wet and sloppy from when his tongue was buried there. He lined himself up and roughly forced himself inside.

                Loki moaned loudly as he felt the stretch and intrusion of Steve. He secretly loved feeling some light pain and burning when Steve would fuck him like that. And Steve was currently thrusting into him with primal abandon. His hands were holding his hips tightly bringing them back so he could get deeper. Loki rolled his hips so he could sit up, tightening his abs as he rose. He was now straddling Steve and rotating his hips as the blonde fucked hard up into him. Steve Grabbed Loki’s hair at the top of his head and used it to crash their mouths together again. He ran his fingers along the shorter sides and let them glide back into the length. The contrasting textures was tantalizing. One hand on this head and the other on his hip, Steve was keeping Loki’s body in place to allow for his constant thrusting. Loki didn’t seem to mind, if anything he loved that his movement was constricted.

                “Oh! Steven! I’m – ah!” Loki was clenching around Steve and his balls tightened. Seconds later he spilled all over Steve’s stomach and chest. Seeing that, the captain shoved Loki back down and fucked into him harder and harder, pushing Loki into the headboard until he was completely undone. Steve came so hard he nearly blacked out and collapsed onto his lover’s chest.

                “Mmmm, good. S’good, baby,” Steve slurred. He was drunk on lust and sex. Loki chuckled and rolled them over so Steve could lie on his back.

                “That. Was incredible. Thank you,” Loki smiled and kissed Steve’s lips gently. He found a towel and wiped him off, Steve still fairly hazy, beaming at Loki under half lidded eyes.

                “Sorry. You just look – amazing. You’re always amazing. Beautiful,” Steve’s hand gingerly caressed Loki’s cheekbone, “Love you so much.”

                “Love you too, captain. I’m more glad you love this hairstyle. I was extremely reluctant when it was suggested,” he replied warmly.

                “It looks good on you. Brings out your bone structure,” he commented as he pulled Loki into his arms.

                “Your opinion is the only one I care about and I am overjoyed you find this appealing. I liked it once she was done with it,” the brunette revealed, burying his face into Steve’s neck.

                “After we cuddle here for eternity we can go back to the gang. I’m sure they were surprised by my…reaction,” Steve giggled and kissed the top of Loki’s head. They burrowed under the blanket and Milton came bounding into the room, colliding with their feet. He crept up their bodies and sat on Steve’s stomach. He looked at Loki and turned his head. He mewled briefly and sniffed around his newly shortened locks.

                “Do you think he doesn’t recognize me?” Loki laughed.

                “He just needs to get used to it,” Steve breathed out before scratching behind Milton’s ear. The cat then nudged Loki’s nose and seemed to approve of the change before nestling behind their heads on the pillow.

 =============================================================================================================

               

                Steve and Loki finally rejoined the group an hour later, Steve in a black t-shirt and jeans, Loki wearing one of Steve’s henleys and black slacks. Darcy whistled at them, causing Steve to blush. Thor began to inspect and touch Loki’s hair, clearly trying to decide how he felt about it.

                “I do not think it has ever been this short. Not since you were a babe,” Thor noted.

                “I like it,” Steve grinned.

                “That much was made very clear,” Tony rolled his eyes.

                “You went straight up cave man on him. That was so unlike you. I am a miracle worker,” Darcy praised herself and brushed off her shoulders.

                “That was a bit more…primal than I have ever seen. At least with you,” Sam added.

                “Nah, Steve here is all gruff and fight. Aren’t ya?” Bucky teased.

                “On Asgard he was quite fierce and possessive. It was an interesting change in his demeanor,” Thor shrugged.

                “Hmm, interesting. I kinda wonder if that has to do with the glowing you guys mentioned,” Tony thought.

                “Glowing?” Bucky asked.

                “Uh, yea. When I went to Asgard with Thor and Loki I sort of glowed. When I was there. Bruce thinks it has something to do with the serum interacting with their atmosphere,” Steve explained.

                “Hmmm,” Bucky furrowed his brow as he considered that information.

                “FRIDAY deleted what you were doing in the elevator, by the way,” Darcy giggled.

                “Oh…that’s good,” Steve blushed and swallowed before just looking away from everyone.

                “Which I find so unfair. We never see you so untethered. We need to see you not so cleancut all the time,” Tony argued in good humor.

                “Oh, I’ve seen him straight up dirty,” Darcy waggled her eyebrows.

                “Are you referring to the rooftop?” Loki smirked.

                “Yup,” she replied, popping the ‘p’.

                “Rooftop? My rooftop?” Tony pressed.

                “Jane’s,” Darcy grinned.

                “Oh my god,” Steve buried his face in his hands.

                “I knew you had it in ya,” Bucky laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

                “My image of you is forever altered,” Tony sighed.

                “On Asgard I found them – “

                “Thor,” Loki warned.

                “We could hear you from the library. You were fooling no one,” Sif laughed.

                “We weren’t trying to fool anyone,” Loki groaned.

                “Bruce was indeed surprised,” Thor chuckled.

                “Bruce heard Steve’s sex sounds?” Tony whined.

                “I saw him on top of Loki with them both covered in – “

                “Thor!” Steve gasped.

                “Oh, Steve. When will you learn that we don’t get to have secrets here? Especially when you have friends that don’t knock,” Darcy reminded.

                “That is why I do not have sex in this building,” Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

                “I am fairly certain I can get you to break that little rule,” Darcy teased.

                “Has he seen the drawer in the back of your closet?” Loki looked to Darcy.

                “Nope,” she whistled.

                “Then he is sure to break soon enough,” Loki pointed, brow raised.

                “Have you seen Darcy’s sex toys? Were you and Darcy a thing too? Am I the only one who doesn’t get laid around here?” Tony raised his arms dramatically.

                “Oh, hush. I have not bedded Darcy,” Loki sighed. Steve was secretly relieved, not that we would ever ask since it’s not his business.

                “Hey, I doubt anyone is going to look my way with this,” Bucky rotated his metal arm.

                “Ha! I need to show you the internet,” Darcy laughed. Bucky just raised his brows and looked to Steve.

                “The future is weird,” Steve just shrugged.

                “Speaking of, you owe me a flying car,” Bucky tilted his head at Tony.


	68. explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's move this along, fellas.

                At dinner everyone was discussing what to do about Rumlow. Natasha was firm that he should just be captured and hope he eventually gives them the trigger words, though, probably not without some light torture. Which Steve was vehemently opposed to. Tony, Natasha, Peter, Wanda, Sam, and Steve were going to go after Rumlow. Bucky wanted to come along but everyone was in agreement that it would be a terrible idea. Clint was flying in to help, just in case. He was eager to see the team anyway. Tony had been quietly scowling from time to time, Steve noticed, as did Natasha. Steve elected to ignore it because he knew how very little he could really do about his foul mood. She pulled Steve off to the side to chat and refocus him.

                “He’ll get over it eventually,” Natasha sighed.

                “I know. At least he isn’t drinking through it. I never expected a small infatuation with me would make him this upset,” Steve shrugged.

                “I have a feeling it was more than a small infatuation. I mean, Howard probably talked you up all Tony’s life. Then, there you are; heroic and hot,” she laughed, “as soon as he found out you were gay he sort of had a minor implosion.”

                “I think it’s pretty clear he doesn’t like me dating Loki at all. He’s trying, I can tell. But he’s going to need to toughen up,” Steve grumbled.

                “He will. We both know he won’t let his feelings get in the way of working together. It’ll be ok. Besides, we both know someone else will attract his attention soon enough,” Natasha supplied.

                “So, when we get Rumlow, what is the non-torture plan to get the information?” Steve redirected.

                “I had some thoughts about that. I will concede to your not wanting to torture him. We have Wanda and we have Loki. Both capable of…manipulating thoughts. We could probably pluck the words right out of his head. Hell, if Charles were still here I’m sure he would be more than helpful,” Natasha wiggled her fingers as she spoke.

                “I – ok. Fine. He brainwashed Bucky so I suppose it’s only fair play to have someone dip into his brain for information. Just…be care careful. It’s a bit sensitive for both of them,” Steve relented.

                “You know I will,” she reminded.

                “Ok. When do we leave?” he asked.

               

                Bucky waved as the team departed. Steve opted for his blue stealth suit, Natasha and Wanda in black suits. Peter and Sam dressed as usual. Bucky was tense, very tense. He knew that Steve wasn’t invincible and he knew exactly how ruthless Rumlow was.

                “I worry as well, you know,” Loki said as he stood next to him.

                “Then why aren’t you with him?” Bucky murmured.

                “He has a team that will keep him safe. And besides, I am here to help you as well,” Loki replied.

                “I’m dangerous,” Bucky said quietly.

                “And I am much stronger than you. Plus, I have magic,” Loki hummed nonchalantly as he waggled his fingers.

                “Got any cigs?” Bucky looked at him.

                “I can certainly make some for you if Logan isn’t carrying,” Loki laughed.

                “That’d be great,” he huffed.

                “Come, we should have Wade join us,” Loki gestured and Bucky followed. They found Wade sharpening his katanas and he was happy enough to come along. They all perched along the roof, Bucky looking out pensively along the skyline. Wade was humming to himself while Logan, as usual, scowled at nothing. The air in the city smelled like Bucky remembered and he could feel biting wind against his cheeks. But he was never going to get used to the new skyline which was now full of more buildings and light than he would have anticipated. He missed how quiet it used to be and being able to see the river without skyscrapers in the way.

                “James, what did you do when everything was changing?” Bucky breathed. He hadn’t smoked a cigarette in a long time and doing so brought him a certain level of comfort.

                “Well, I was in it while it was happening so it didn’t shock me as much as I’m sure it did for you,” Logan drawled, "But, i adjusted. You will too."

                “I feel like a freak. I don’t know anything anymore. Metal arm and brainwashing aside…all of this is so beyond me,” Bucky lamented. He took another long drag and tossed the used cigarette in to the air.

                “If it makes you feel any better, Steven had similar concerns. Of course, I met him shortly after his waking up. We didn’t…get along at first,” Loki recalled, “But he adjusted rather quickly.”

                “You didn’t get along?” Bucky raised an eyebrow, “You’re awfully chummy now.” He was thinking about having walked in to find Loki straddling Steve's lap with hands travelling under shirts. They only broke away after Bucky cleared his throat. 

                “Oh, I tried to kill him and he struck me, then imprisoned me. We got over it,” Loki sighed.

                “Hmmm,” Bucky furrowed his brows, not really knowing what to do with that information.

                “Pete used to hate me too. Clearly some of the Avengers are not very consistent in their dislike of those of us with questionable morals,” Wade interjected. Bucky found them making out too, in the communal living room. He was beginning to wonder if the heroes spent all their free time just having sex with each other. 

                “And for that I am extremely grateful,” Loki chuckled.

                “It’s ok to feel like a freak, there Bucky-boy. We’re all kinda freaks. I mean, you’ve seen my face. Wolvie here has a metal skeleton. This one isn’t even human. We’ve all been play things for some scientist somewhere and we managed to make it somewhere better. You’re not gonna feel better for awhile. And that’s ok. Just let it happen a little bit at a time,” Wade reassured. Bucky stared at him and felt immense pain unfurl in his chest. He looked back at the city and glanced down. They were high, very high. He thought, maybe, if he fell he might not survive it. He’s survived some high falls in the past and knew he was capable. It would be easier. Steve wouldn’t have to worry about him. It would be atonement.

                “Do not even consider it,” Loki spoke up.

                “We all know what you’re thinking,” Wade added, "Trust me."

                “It will not solve anything. And it would destroy Steven, he would not be relieved of anything,” Loki lectured.

                “It just – I – it never stops. I feel like…nothing. I’m not a person,” he choked.

                “If Sam were here he’d tell you to see a therapist,” Logan snorted.

                “There are no therapists capable of handling my problems,” Bucky managed to laugh.

                “Then I suppose it is a good thing you have all of us. And that weird space liquor,” Wade grinned.

                “Space. Liquor?” Bucky questioned.

                “Ale from Asgard. It is the only thing that can get any of us drunk, Steven included. Though, he has only gotten inebriated on it once. It yielded mixed results at first, but I suppose it got him in my lap,” Loki chuckled.

                “I can’t remember the last time I managed a buzz. I got away from my handler once and drank an entire handle of whiskey. I wasn’t even a little drunk. Pissed me off,” he described, his eyes rolling back when he remembered his dismay.

                “We should dip in then, the team will be gone for quite some time,” Loki glanced at them all. Wade stood up with exuberance and threw his fist into the air. He threw his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and guided him with Loki and Logan smirking behind them.

 

                Steve, Peter, and Natasha were all hiding in the shadows opposite the building where Rumlow was hiding. Sam and Tony were behind the building, and Wanda was with them, albeit further back. They were waiting until it was later and until they saw more activity around the building. One man had gone in an hour earlier but no movement had been seen since.

                “If we see no more activity in 20 minutes we’re going in,” Natasha announced through the com.

                “Everyone remember the plan?” Steve asked.

                “Yep. You guys flush ‘em out. We watch and infer when need be, and witchy incapacitates everyone Sidey webs. Then it’s brain digging time,” Tony rattled.

                “More or less, yea,” Natasha sighed.

                “Wade keeps sending me dick pics. I think he’s drunk?” Peter laughed to Steve and Natasha.

                “Doesn’t he do that sober too?” Natasha grinned.

                “Yea. But he also sent a picture of Loki drinking with Bucky. Apparently they’re having quite the bonding time. Even Logan is smiling. Sort of,” Peter held up the phone. Steve was pleasantly surprised to see Loki smiling as Bucky seemed to be laughing very hard, his head thrown back. It was clear that they were getting along, which was all Steve could really hope for. And he knew that Loki was distracting Bucky from what was happening and he was thankful for it.

                “Not to cut in on whatever moment you guys are having over there, but there’s some people moving around on the roof of Rumlow’s building,” Tony informed.

                “What are they doing?” Steve asked.

                “Looks like they’re unloading something. Why they would do that on the roof is beyond me, unless it requires a fantastic view of the city,” Tony answered.

                “We should move in now, they might be planning something we need to stop,” Natasha pressed.

                “I agree. Everyone, let’s go,” Steve ordered and they moved in. Tony and Sam landed on the roof as Natasha, Steve, and Peter entered the building. Wanda remained on the outside and waited for instruction. As soon as Steve came through the doors the room erupted into chaos. Men drew their guns and shot immediately, Natasha stayed behind his shield and waited for the gunfire to die down. Tony and Sam managed to knock out a dozen men, leaving Rumlow and 3 others standing nearby. He sneered at Steve and rushed at him, his arms heavy with some device. The other men tailed him and stalked around the group. Peter shot webbing at one who fell to the floor. Rumlow and the others bolted threw a side door and stumbled out onto the street. The team followed and cornered him. Tony and Sam hovered behind the trio while Steve and the others were in front.

                “So eager. If only we had gotten you first,” Rumlow spat.

                “It’s over. You’re not getting him back,” Steve glowered.

                “So you found the little soldier and he stuck around? I thought he might try to find you. He kept saying your name, you know. Kept asking who you were. He screamed like a bitch every time we wiped him. Screamed your name once,” he taunted and continued to glare at Steve. They eyed each other intensely and Rumlow took a step forward. Wanda dashed over hovered behind Peter. She looked mildly panicked.

                “Are you going to come willingly?” Steve ignored the comments.

                “Oh? Are you trying to arrest me?” Rumlow growled.

                “Yes. You are under arrest and you are going into our custody to answer for your crimes and fix the damage you’ve done,” Steve announced.

                “You want the words,” the realization dawned on the enemy, “You want to fix your Bucky. You want to get into his brain and bring him back.” He started laughing wildly and the men to either side joined him. “You’ll never get those. And you’ll never get him. He is gone. I eradicated all that was left of him.”   

                “You should really come with us. He’s a stubborn shit and she has a gun pointed at your head. You won’t get out of here alive if you don’t,” Tony warned.

                “I know,” Rumlow hissed. Wanda began to shout at everyone to run. Sam glanced at her and remembered the item in Rumlow’s arms.

                “Everyone! Move out!” he shouted. Tony and Sam both moved up into the sky. Peter hooked his arm around Natasha and sprung them back from the men.

                “Steve, come on. He’ll kill you!” Wanda begged.

                “Run off, Captain,” he provoked, “Because she’s right.” Rumlow blinked and tightened his arms. Wanda screamed and Steve found himself wrapped in red light, her encased in it as well. Fire filled the street and Rumlow could be heard cursing before his voice was smoked out. The ground rumbled beneath their feet as Wanda diverted the blast away from her and Steve. The building nearest them partially collapsed and the sky was full of smoke.

                “Steve! Wanda! Status!” Tony demanded through the com.

                “Alive,” Steve coughed. Tony cleared up some smoke with the help of his suit and the carnage around them became clear. Rumlow was, essentially, in pieces on the street, his comrades as well. The building the rushed from and the one across the street both stood as rubble piling onto the road.

                “Wanda?” Steve choked.

                “I’m sorry. I just – I didn’t want you to die,” she whimpered.

                “It’s ok. It’s ok. We’re ok,” he pulled her into a hug and the rest of the team landed near her. Ambulances and police cars were barreling into the area. They could hear pained cries from the other building. Sam, Steve, and Tony were quick to move rubble and locate people trapped within it/ Wanda was frozen near Natasha, quaking slightly. Peter began pulling rubble away as well. After a few hours the team woefully returned to the tower. They didn’t get Rumlow. They didn’t get the words. Steve was crushed, but things were about to become more complicated than they could have anticipated.

 

 ===================================================================================================================

                Bucky seemed both relieved and enraged that Rumlow was dead. So many emotions flashed across his face, but ultimately he seemed free. His tormentor was gone and was never coming back. Sure, the words and their triggers were still locked away and it might be some time before the damage can be undone, but he had hope for the first time in decades. Now, he sat in Tony’s lab, letting him tinker with the arm to determine whether or not there was anything to be concerned about, such as bugs or an explosive.

                “I’m trying to not get so excited but it’s so hard. Pun intended,” Tony chuckled as he examined the shoulder joint.

                “God, you are exactly like Howard,” Bucky sighed.

                “Not sure if you mean that as a good thing or a bad thing,” Tony hummed.

                “Both, I suppose,” Bucky replied.

                “How is everything up here?” Steve asked as he entered the lab. Natasha was with him and they smiled at Bucky who seemed relieved and thrilled to see them.

                “The bedside manner leaves something to be desired,” Bucky answered.

                “Hey, I am not the kind of doctor that requires good bedside manner,” Tony reminded. Bucky rolled his eyes and looked between Steve and Natasha, “I don’t think there’s anything in the arm we need to be worried about.”

                “Good. I’d hate to wake up and find it crawling around the tower like The Thing,” Bruce joked.

                “The Thing?” Bucky raised a brow.

                “Oh, медведь ( _bear_ ). You have much to catch up on. Steve too. Next movie night we should watch some classic television shows instead,” she suggested. She circled the table over to Bruce and placed a hot and firm kiss on his lips. Bruce blushed some and pressed his face quickly into her hair before kissing her cheek back in return.

                “Fine. But no _Leave it to Beaver_ or anything like that. We can skip some of that early stuff. Let’s dive into the good genres and decades. Oh! We can watch Mad Men, it takes place in the 50s and 60s,” Tony added.

                “Sounds good to me,” Steve shrugged.

                “So, where’s your other half?” Bucky smiled up at the tall, blonde.

                “He’s with Darcy and Sif with Wanda. She is still beating herself up for what happened with Rumlow. They’re sort of surrounding her with support right now, which is what she needs. Loki is going to revise her training soon to give her better control,” Steve explained.

                “Yea. The results were less than ideal. A lot of humanitarian workers from Wakanda died. I had no idea they were in that building. Makes me wonder whether or not Rumlow planned that,” Tony grumbled.

                “Will she have to worry about any sort of legal ramifications?” Bruce sought.

                “I don’t think so. Everyone knows she was trying to divert the blast, but she lost control. Had she not been there it might have been worse. But there might be inquiries,” Natasha expressed.

                “Dr. Banner, you have a visitor asking for you in the lobby,” FRIDAY announced to the room.

                “Who is here?” he quirked a brow in confusion. He didn’t have any guests coming, nor did he expect anyone to visit him by surprise.

                “It’s Betty Ross, sir,” she answered. Natasha’s brows shot up, as did Tony’s. Tension fell over the room as Bruce tentatively made his way towards the elevator.


	69. dancing with gods

                Bruce walked into the lobby of the building to find Betty leaning against the front desk. She was smiling softly and looking at him through her eyelashes. She was wearing a dark green sweater over tight, black pants. She looked warm and welcoming, but Bruce was apprehensive.

                “Bruce,” she beamed as he approached.

                “What are you doing here?” he asked and her smile dropped.

                “Well, for two reasons really. The first being that I wanted to see you. We haven’t spoken in a very long time,” she began. She smiled softly again and looked up at him sweetly.

                “I recall there being a good reason for that,” he reminded her with a steady gaze.

                “I know. And I will always regret it,” she tensed. Bruce stared at her and tightened his jaw. When everything happened with her, after the hulk, he was lost for a long time. Until Tony and Natasha.

                “Why else are you here,” he pressed. She bristled for a minute before recomposing herself.

                “My father wanted me to speak with your team. The events the other day with the Wakandan humanitarian workers has created some waves. He is considering raising a case in order to push forward his SHRA campaign,” she revealed. Bruce growled under his breath.

                “Do you support it?” he demanded.

                “I don’t know. There are a lot of dangerous people out there. I mean, if you lost control – “

                “I don’t lose control anymore. I have more control than I ever did. Not that you or your dad would have ever given me the chance to find it,” he snapped. His eyes briefly flashed green and she cowered. He sighed and took steps back away from her, “If you want to speak to me or my team tell your father to call or email us. We don’t need to go through a middle man. And I really do not appreciate you trying to manipulate me.”

                “Bruce, I – I just wanted…” she trailed off, “Are you happy?”

                “Yes. Yes, I am. It was good seeing you,” he nodded and left the lobby. Betty watched him walk away and for the first time in a while Bruce felt relief wash over him about the life he left behind, that he was forced out of. He could feel her eyes following him and he concentrated on deep breathing in the elevator as he made his way back to the lab.

 

                When he got back up to the floor with Tony, Natasha, and Steve he was surprised to see them all smirking at him.

                “What?” he asked. He furrowed his brow for a second before rolling his eyes, “You were listening weren’t you?

                “Did you think we weren’t listening to your conversation? I am so proud of you, Bruce,” Tony applauded.

                “I believe I did a good job at keeping my cool,” Bruce sighed.

                “I would not have been as nice,” Natasha said coolly.

                “Aww, look at you being catty. Should I let you go down there? Will there be a cat fight?” Tony laughed.

                “It won’t be a cat fight. It would be far from fair,” she smirked.

                “Are you being…possessive?” Steve cocked a brow at Natasha and grinned.

                “Hey, you’re not the only one allowed crowd your partner when an ex is nearby. I remember you getting downright territorial when Signe was pawing at Loki,” Bruce reminded.

                “Yea, well…she was being rude,” he chuckled.

                “So many questions,” Tony stared.

                “Tony, may I speak with you about something of a scientific nature?” Matt strolled into the lab without anyone taking much notice at first.

                “Of course, Stevie Wonder. What can I help you with?” he smiled.

                “I would have gone with John Milton, since I haven’t always been blind. And am dreadful at music. But I’ll let you have your vaguely offensive comparisons,” he laughed in return.

                “You guys have your science. I am going to go train with Luke and Sam for a while,” Steve waved.

                “Peter is here too. He wants to do some weird spider thing with you,” Tony shouted out as he left.

                “I’ll leave you guys to it as well. So will Bruce,” Natasha informed.

                “I will?” he turned to her.

                “You will,” she winked and pulled him along towards the stairwell.

                “Bruce is going to be having a lot of sex…” Matt groaned.

                “Can you like…smell that or something? How super is that nose?” Tony leered at him for a moment.

                “Stop staring. And no. I can’t ‘smell’ it. Her heart beat and level of perspiration. And his. Since we aren’t in combat and neither were experiencing unfound levels of anxiety then it only points towards arousal. And considering the conversations that preceded this one it supposes she is reclaiming her territory. As it were,” he prattled on as Tony continued to stare, “I’m rather glad they all left. Too many racing heartbeats. Though Steve’s is easily the loudest. If I didn’t know better I would be concerned.”

                “Sorry. Sorry. You’re just all…fascinating and junk. What with your bat vision,” snickered Tony, “Spangles has a super loud heart beat?”

                “Yes and no. His is just…it’s because he is so large. Same goes for Thor and Loki on occasion. Definitely with the Hulk. Their heartbeats almost sound like they echo. It can be hard to concentrate if all of them are in a room together. Don’t even get me started on the time both Steve and Loki were having sex in the tower. It sounded like a thunderstorm,” Matt remembered. Tony clenched his jaw for a second.

                “I heard yours speed up again. Is it Steve, Loki, or both of them that make you so…reactive?” he sought.

                “Both. In this case. But I thought we were here to discuss science,” he redirected.

                “We are. It’s just good to know why your heart rate might increase in their presence. I ignored it at first. But it’s clear to me that it upsets you. Your entire body goes rigid when one or both of them is around. Just now, when Steve was here, your body flinched forward in his direction as he left. With Loki you press your feet harder to the floor,” the blind man revealed.

                “You might be better than Natasha. And equally annoying,” Tony grunted.

                “I used to love Peter, you know,” Matt began.

                “What are you talking about?” Tony gaped.

                “Before Wade happened, after Elektra, I met and fell in love with Peter. Never told him. Never really told anyone. Wade knew. At least I think he did. That’s beside the point. I loved Peter. He fell in love with Wade. It hurt when they got together and hurt even more when they stayed together. But I got over it because Wade makes him happy and makes him feel safe, I wouldn’t have been able to offer him that. So I just had to wait it out. It took time and some concentrated effort. But it happened,” he continued.

                “Why are you telling me this?” Tony droned.

                “Because I can practically hear your heart breaking. Hard to explain, sort of like a deeper ‘woosh’ sound as the blood pumps through your system. Almost like your sadness moves with it. I am telling you this, as one tragically disrupted hero to another, that it won’t always feel like that. Eventually, it feels lighter, the burden lessens, and you even begin to feel happy for them instead of begrudgingly accepting their relationships,” he finished.

                “How very Lifetime Movie Network, but not particularly helpful right now,” he turned his back towards one of his tables to pull out a notebook.

                “I wasn’t meaning for it to be helpful _now_. It will be later,” he hummed, “So, science now?”

                “Please. Science is my first and truest love and she never scoffs at my lecherous advances. So let’s focus on her,” Tony joked.

                “Great. So, you know my baton?” Matt held it up to the table.

                “Yep. Your fancy walking stick with all the gadgets hidden inside. The one I have been eyeing since I first saw you use it,” he grabbed at it and Matt laughed as he handed it over.

                “I want to make some additions. Now, I could do that myself but I would much rather you helped me in that endeavor. You certainly have much better technology at your disposal,” he let his fingers dance on the table top.

                “There are almost endless possibilities here. Holy shit, we could – “

                “Before you get too excited, I have some limitations,” Matt warned.

                “Fiiiine. What am I not allowed to do to it?” Tony whined.

                “First, you cannot make it any longer or shorter than it already is. Nor can you drastically change its appearance. If it doesn’t look like an average cane, then what’s the point? Furthermore, no blades or lasers. Or anything explosive,” he countered.

                “Well don’t you just suck the fun out of everything,” he jibed before jotting down notes.

                “No one has ever accused my sucking skills as the antithesis of fun, but I suppose there’s a first for everything,” he smirked.

                “Did you make a sexual innuendo? In my lab? That is my job, sir,” Tony gave his shoulder a light shove and both men feel into easy conversation about potential enhancements for his cane. Not that Tony would ever admit it, but Matt’s earlier exposure made Tony feel more at peace with his situation. It still hurt, that much was clear, but he wasn’t entirely alone in it.

 ==================================================================================================================

 _You set me straight, just like an arrow,_  
Until we lay, caught in the afterglow,  
My world was gray with all the others,  
Until you came, you showed me colors,  
  
All I know is you stole my eyes,  
And was packaged to stone 'cause you put it down right,  
All I know is you pull me through,  
I don't wanna see nothing if I ain't seeing you,  
  
You're the yellow stars up in my silver sky,  
You are a ray, ray, you even make my blue eyes blind,  
All of the lights went down when you came with me,  
Now there's a million diamonds that I just can't see…

 

                Darcy had music playing through the sound system on the communal floor as she goaded Loki and Sif into dancing. Sam did nothing to stop encouraging her. After their subsequent makeovers and journey through golden age cinema that lead to swing dancing in her kitchen she often found Sif tapping her feet under the table. When Steve brought Bucky, Thor, and Jane onto the floor she was even more eager to get them to show off. Right as the group walked in Loki was twisting Sif around his body. She landed on her feet, both laughing wildly as they continued to twirl into the foyer.

                “Darling,” Loki grinned as he planted a quick peck on Steve’s cheek before spinning away again. This caught the blonde fairly off guard, his mouth hanging open as he watched his lover drift back and forth over the tile. He watched him in awe.

                “Oh my god, are they swing dancing? To ZZ Ward?” Jane raised her brows and looked to Darcy.

                “Hey, I put on some music and they managed to combine swing dancing with some more modern moves and just went to town,” she cheered, “And look at your recognizing music from my ipod. My little scientist is growing up.”

                “Huh,” Bucky just cocked his head and watched them. He tugged his sleeves down over his knuckles and leaned against the wall.

                “Can you dance like that?” Jane asked Thor.

                “No…” Thor sighed.

                “He can waltz,” Sif and Loki shouted out.

                “Really?” Jane grinned.

                “I am not particularly skilled at such,” he shrugged.

                “Still good to know,” she hummed and wiggled her nose.

                “Can you two do that?” Sam looked between Steve and Bucky.

                “Umm, not like that,” Steve smiled.

                “I don’t think I could remember how. Last time…last time I had a dancing partner it was Steve and he came up to my nose. And he stepped on my toes the whole time,” he chuckled.

                “Hey, maybe you just weren’t a good teacher,” Steve joked.

                “Nu huh. I was great. If you recall, I swung Dot all over the dance hall. Didn’t miss a step…” he trailed off and had a vacant look take over his face.

                “Ya know, we can teach you. Steve says you were practically the best,” Darcy said.

                “I don’t think I’m good for very much these days. Certainly don’t have any grace anymore. Unless you count my skill with a rifle,” Bucky stared at the wall, his eyes fixed.

                “I’m sure that’s not true,” Loki added. He and Sif had stopped dancing and chose to instead join their friends in conversation.

                “You have a bit more confidence in my memory than I do,” he drawled.

                “Perhaps. Or you should let me teach you,” Loki blinked and music roared up from the sound system as he grabbed Bucky’s arm and spun him into the living room.

                “Whoa,” he reacted.

                “Oh, come on. It’s just dancing,” Loki soothed and placed his hands on his shoulder and hand. Bucky was stiff at first but then accepted the movements and fell into a steady step, “See?” Sif had tugged on Steve’s arm and pulled him into the living room as well. Darcy was grinning wildly and sat on the counter, Sam stood between her legs and watched the couples move. Wanda wandered in and peered around the corner to watch them all. Sam glanced over at her and smiled, but she remained where she stood.

                “You are not bad at this,” Loki said to Bucky.

                “This is a little weird for me…” he mumbled.

                “Would you rather I was smaller? Or a woman?” he chuckled.

                “No. I just…I don’t know,” he managed not to stumble through any of the steps and seemed to fall into the beat with his muscle memory. He even tugged on Loki’s arm and almost dipped him before correcting himself.

                “Would you be cross if I told you that Loki is a better dancer?” Sif giggled.

                “No. Because you would be right,” Steve laughed in return.

                “You are graceful though. I have seen you fight. Perhaps you are only poor at dancing because you are nervous,” she mused.

                “Maybe,” he flushed and look over to Loki dancing with Bucky, it was almost comical. Both were moving smoothly and seemed comfortable enough with each other. It warmed Steve to know that his lover and best friend got along. He never thought he would have the chance for something like this.

                “Get over here, Rasputin. Let’s cut a rug,” Sam bellowed and took Wanda away from where she was hovering in the corner.

                “I can’t dance,” she squeaked.

                “Oh, my skills will make up for any that you lack,” he placated as he twirled her in a circle before falling into a simple box step to the beat of the music.

                “Skifte! (Switch!),” Loki and Sif announced and forced Bucky and Steve to change partners. Steve was now dancing with Loki as Sif danced with Bucky.

                “Hi,” Steve grinned and gave Loki a kiss.

                “Hello, yourself,” he smiled.

                “Am I still making dinner for us all tonight or do you think we might get some more time alone?” he bit his lip and eyed Loki possessively.

                “Sif and Bucky will be dining with us, but you can rest assured that I will get you alone afterwards. I’ll even soundproof our room for Bucky’s sake,” he laughed.

                “Thanks,” Bucky cackled as he passed them on a spin. Thor and Jane had slipped from the room without anyone taking notice and Steve finally spied Sam dancing with Wanda. She struggled with the steps some but seemed to be enjoying herself. When he looked back to Bucky he saw a very familiar grin playing on his lips, his eyes determined as he stared at Sif. It reminded him of every night they went to the dance hall. If he didn’t know better, he’d think Sif was about to be charmed into bed.

                “You, behave,” Steve laughed as they passed.

                “Since when do I not?” he replied.

                “Don’t even get me started, pal,” they all fell into a fit of laughter. Darcy was still standing on the edge of the room and snapped dozens of pictures. A few minutes later Fury strode into the room with Maria, Tony, and Matt.

                “I believe I have an old friend to greet. And then forgive for shooting me,” Nick deadpanned.


	70. reunions

                “Nick,” Bucky smiled.

                “Barnes,” he smiled in return and pulled him into a brief hug.

                “I’m sorry, is Fury smiling right now?” Sam raised his brows.

                “It’s a Kodak moment. Stand together with your old friends, Steve,” Darcy gestured for them to move together. Steve moved to stand next to Bucky and Fury, all giving lazy smiles at Darcy. “I bet People would pay me so much money for these.”

                “Considering how many people think Barnes and Fury are dead, I wouldn’t be surprised,” Maria began, “I’m Maria Hill,” she extended her hand to Bucky’s.

                “And I am Matt Murdock,” Matt added, still standing next to Tony and Nick.

                “Hi. Bucky Barnes,” he nodded.

                “I am very happy to meet you. Sorry for those times any of us shot at you,” she quirked.

                “I suppose I could say the same to you all,” he drawled.

                “Don’t you look spiffy,” Darcy eyed Maria up and down. She was wearing a tight, purple dress that flared out right above her knees.

                “I have a date. Even got my hair cut just for the occasion,” she smirked, “Not as dramatic as Loki, though.”

                “Do you not like it?” he ran his fingers through it.

                “I love it, actually. Very modern but still makes you look slightly dangerous,” Maria observed.

                “Perfect,” Loki cocked his head, “Steven likes it too.”

                “Speaking of,” she grinned, “I owe Fury $80. I thought you guys got together _after_ the first showdown with Madame Hydra.”

                “You knew?” Steve looked surprised.

                “Of course I knew. I have known you for damn near 80 years. You have tells, Rogers,” he joked.

                “I do not,” Steve countered.

                “Yes, you do,” Bucky, Sam, and Fury replied in unison.

                “This is embarrassing,” Steve sighed.

                “It’s cute,” Maria bumped Steve’s shoulder.

                “We can talk about them later. Right now I want to catch up with my old war buddy. And discuss how we need to help him recover from HYDRA. Again,” Fury pressed.

                “You can join us for dinner, if you’d like,” Loki offered.

                “I might take you up on that,” Fury smiled again.

                “Seriously, watching you smile is like seeing a dog walk on it’s hind legs,” Darcy gasped.

                “Come on, baby girl. Let’s you, me, and Wanda go eat some soul food and watch those documentaries you keep insisting on,” Sam tugged at Darcy’s sleeve.

                “Fiiiiine. But I demand FRIDAY fills me in on all the bonding time,” she argued and linked arms with Wanda.

                “Tony and I are going to play with some electronics. Maybe blow some things up,” Matt half-joked.

                “We are?” Tony looked at him.

                “Oh yes. Unless you want to listen to old soldiers wax poetic about World War II and get drunk,” Matt reminded.

                “True…fine. I’m going to shoot at you with one of my suits and we can see how well you dodge,” Tony suggested.

                “Sounds like a plan,” Matt laughed.

                “You guys do your thing,” Tony waved as they left.

                “I’m off as well. Sorry this was so brief. Tomorrow we are all doing breakfast. Pepper can have it catered,” Maria pulled out her phone and walked off without saying much else.

                “Is everyone always so flighty?” Bucky glanced at Steve.

                “Yes,” Loki answered for him.

                “Very busy. Usually. It’s actually more relaxed than usual around here. And I’m not going on any missions I don’t have to until we get you more sorted,” Steve explained.

                “Which pleases me greatly,” Loki hooked his arm back around Steve and pulled him closer then lightly kissing his jaw.

                “Can I expect more PDA out of the two of you?” Nick crossed his arms over his chest.

                “Probably,” Sif interjected, “Loki has always been one to show off his affection.”

                “And Steve has always been…a cuddler,” Bucky joked.

                “I guess I do remember him getting a bit grabby in his sleep when we were hunkered down in France,” Nick recalled.

                “Loki too! Well, not in France. He once sprawled across both myself and Hogun when we camped on Vanaheim. He practically coiled around us. It was rather adorable,” Sif poked Loki in the side.

                “You’re one to talk. When we were children you would always climb into my lap and insist I read to you. She’d rather needy,” he spoke directly to Bucky, who felt heat rise in his cheeks.

                “You used to beg Heimdall for rides on his shoulders,” she countered.

                “And you made Thor swing you around the ballroom at nearly every turn,” Loki shot back.

                “You would burrow into Baldr’s bed when the storms were too loud,” she leaned forward.

                “Oh please. You’re both needy and annoying,” Nick interrupted their little argument and shifted to focus, Steve and Bucky were both fighting back their laughter.

                “You are cute, Lo,” he pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

                “она воображает вам достаточно Я готов поспорить, что она может подняться на колени ( _she fancies you enough I am willing to bet she might climb into your lap as well_ ),” Loki spoke back to Bucky. Bucky’s cheeks were assuredly flushed now and he swallowed before looking up at the ceiling.

                “What did you say to him?” Sif narrowed her eyes.

                “Probably nothing appropriate,” Steve remarked.

                “That would be accurate…” Bucky said tight-lipped.

                “Loki, she warned.

                “I’m going to go start dinner,” Steve escaped from the growing conflict.

 

                Steve had prepared a pasta dish with fresh bread and salad. With all of them gathered at the table he found it amazingly easy to fall into old patterns. Fury made fun of Steve and Bucky when their Brooklyn accents came out in full force. Loki and Sif continued to tease one another but it was more comical than anything. They told stories of when they had spent time in Europe, Nick told Bucky about his life after both him and Steve disappeared. He even told them about the meeting coming up with General Ross. Everyone is under strict orders to keep Bucky a secret until told otherwise. The explosion with Rumlow and the Wakandan worked drew a lot of attention that they will need to explain. Steve also told Bucky about the SHRA and MRA. It drew a great deal of anger from him.

                “The government made him a superhuman. They can’t lock him up for that,” he growled.

                “They seem to think they have zero blame in any of this. They’re all just scared of what many of you can do. They believe the threat of prison will somehow make you bend to their will,” Fury grumbled.

                “I’m not going to agree, Nick,” Steve stated.

                “I never expected you to,” he replied.

                “What happens if it passes?” Sif asked.

                “We fight it. We fight it tooth and nail. They can’t just lock any of us up because we scare them. That’s not justice,” the words from Steve were heavy.

                “I’m aware. Pepper suggests we campaign against the measures. She thinks we can get the public on your side. It won’t be particularly hard with you as the poster boy,” Nick began.

                “Poster boy,” Steve repeated.

                “Yep. You’re Captain America. The vast majority love you. Hell, some of them even love Loki. Darcy showed me several fan pages. His fans are a bit more…creative than yours. You could use your relationship in our favor,” he deadpanned, “But anyway, we can utilize you.”

                “It’s a plan,” Steve shrugged, “But I’m not putting my and Loki’s relationship on display. I lack enough privacy as it is.”

                “Wait. Hold on. Are you going to parade him around in tights? Make him give speeches about patriotism?” Bucky glared.

                “I know what you’re getting at and no. I think he’d get more support as Steve instead of the captain,” Fury corrected.

                “People don’t care all that much for Steve Rogers,” Steve sighed.

                “Then they are foolish,” Loki squeezed his hand.

                “King T’Challa of Wakanda will be visiting. He wishes to speak with Wanda. Before you get upset know that he does not blame her for what transpired. He is, however, opposed to SHRA and MRA. He wishes to speak on the matter with General Ross. It seems as though he finds this measure threatening. He is on our side,” Nick offered.

                “When will he get here? We should call Xavier back as well,” Steve asked.

                “Probably sometime in the next 3 days. And Xavier has been notified, but Summers is still here as his representative and will do just fine in his place. Assuming him and Logan don’t kill each other before then,” Nick grunted.

                “Still fighting?” Loki sought.

                “Oh yea. They’ve been in the simulation room nearly all day,” Fury informed.

                “They need to just fuck and get it over with,” Loki groaned. Bucky spit out his water in a nearly comic fashion.

                “What?” Steve sought.

                “Logan and Summers. It is clear they have a great deal of pent up tension that would very easily be relieved if they simply confronted their lust for one another. Don’t you see it, Sif?” Loki pressed on.

                “The man with the dark glasses and the other you call ‘Wolverine’?” she asked and Loki nodded, “Oh, yes. Definitely.”

                “Really?” Steve asked again, tone incredulous.

                “Ya know, I am inclined to agree,” Fury chuckled.

                “But – he’s…James is – are you sure?” Bucky stammered.

                “Quite,” Loki smirked.

                “Huh,” Bucky hummed.

                “On that note…” Steve rose from the table and cleared away plates. Bucky joined him in the kitchen as Loki and Sif entertained Fury more.

                “But Ja – Logan, he’s straight right? When did he become queer?” Bucky said in hushed tones.

                “First off, we don’t use the word ‘queer’ anymore. I know, takes some getting used to. Second, there’s another option. He’s probably bisexual. Meaning he likes men and women. It’s not uncommon. Loki is that way,” Steve explained.

                “Ok. I can get on board with that. It’s just a surprise. He’s so…so. Well, you know,” Bucky rolled his shoulders.

                “I do. And I understand your confusion,” Steve laughed, "You should have seen how surprised i was when Darcy and Tony showed me what gay bars were."

                “Well, boys. It has been nice catching up. But I have some work to do,” Fury walked over to the kitchen, “Breakfast. We can talk more.”

                “Thank you, Nick. For everything,” Bucky replied sheepishly.

                “Like I wouldn’t help you,” he placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “Rogers, we can go over plans later. And then you can explain how you came to be bedding one of the most dangerous men we have ever encountered.”

                “I – yes. Ok,” Steve relented and glanced back at an amused Loki.

                “Good night, everyone,” Nick bowed and left.

                “It’d getting late and I’m ready to wind down,” Steve started.

                “I’m actually pretty awake. I might go down to the gym or something? Is that allowed? Do I need someone with me?” Bucky mused.

                “You can bring Sif,” Loki leaned forward.

                “Oh, yes! We can spar! Steven bested me a few times but I suppose you might be more of a challenge,” she giggled.

                “Fight with you?” Bucky confirmed.

                “Of course. Do you doubt your skill?” she tilted her head.

                “No. I just never fought a dame I wasn’t trying to kill,” he shrugged.

                “Good thing you cannot kill me then,” she breathed out and made her way towards the elevator. He paused and watched her before looking back at Steve for reassurance.

                “Go. It’ll be fine,” Steve nodded. Bucky tightened his jaw and followed. This was uncharted territory. He stepped into the elevator with Sif and they made their way towards the gym.

                “Now that we are finally alone,” Loki purred as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, “I can have my fill of you.”

                “Was that a double entendre?” Steve raised a brow.

                “Of course,” Loki smirked before pressing his lips against Steve’s. He let his hands wander up Steve’s back and feel the muscle underneath his sweater. Steve let his own hands trail down to Loki’s hips where he held him tight. Steve slowly walked them backwards towards their bedroom. Loki, somewhat impatient with their less than hurried movements, pushed Steve up roughly against the wall and latched onto his neck. Steve bit back a moan and unbuckled Loki’s belt.

                “Let us get to the bedroom, darling. You have promises to keep,” he licked up Steve’s throat and tugged him into the room, “I am going to change. I want you to fetch the rope and…imagine how you might want to use it.”

                “But I said you could be in charge,” Steve watched Loki disappear into the closet.

                “Oh, I will be. But I am always open to suggestions,” the brunette peaked his head out, eyeing Steve up and down, causing him to blush. When Steve began to remove his own clothes after finding the rope in the side drawer he found that he was no longer wear the boxer brief he had dawned that morning. Instead, he was wear tight, dark green, lacy briefs.

                “Loki, what am I wearing?” Steve wondered.

                “I thought they were humorous. Do you not like them? They are ‘Loki panties’ or at least that is how they were explained to me. I hoped they would look enticing on you,” Loki stepped out from the closet, now only wear dark blue, lacy panties with a Captain America shield symbol over his crotch.

                “Oh…” Steve stared at him, pupils dilating and a flush creeping across his chest.

                “Do you like them?” Loki practically prowled closer.

                “Very much,” he bit his lip and stepped forward to have his hands settle on Loki’s hips, fingers sliding along the lace that was stretched across his toned skin.

                “Have you decided how you would like to use the ropes?” Loki hummed, he let his lips glide across Steve’s shoulder, his tongue lightly trailing.

                “I don’t have a lot of…experience with those sort of things. I was hoping you could just take the reins,” Steve was smiling bashfully and Loki pulled him closer.

                “Darling, I will gladly take the reins. But I do wonder how you would behave should I be tied up and at your mercy,” when he looked up to Steve’s eyes he found them darkening rather quickly, “Oh. Isn’t that interesting.”

                “I. Umm,” he stumbled, “I think you might look very nice tied up on the bed.”

                “My dear, Steven, I will never tire of your blush despite how many times you have buried your cock in me. Now, please tie me up and fuck me like you know you want to,” Loki moaned and let their lace-covered groins rub against one another. The smooth texture of the silk and lace on their erections was tantalizing. And how the fabric clung to globes of Loki’s ass was an image that Steve would find himself reflecting on multiple times in the future. His hands grabbed at his behind and lifted him, legs wrapping around his waist. His fingers dipped between the underwear and Loki’s pale skin and traced down his cleft. Steve teased at his entrance until he found something hard and firm there.

                “Wha – “ Steve flushed.

                “I am prepped and ready for you to take me. I have been wearing it all night,” Loki bit Steve’s ear lobe and ground his hips against Steve’s front. Thinking about Loki with a plug in for the past several hours sent Steve’s heart racing. His fingers pressed it in deeper and Loki let out a deep moan. He stepped down and moved to lie on the bed. Steve picked up the rope and tightening his fists around it. He straddled on Loki’s hips and reach to grab his wrists. He began by wrapping it around his forearms and up to the wrists and then fastening the rope to the headboard. He left it long enough that he could turn Loki over if he wanted. The blonde then pulled his own underwear down, tucking the band beneath his balls and slowly stroking himself. He watched Loki arch up as Steve jerked himself over him. He tugged at his bonds and grunted.

                “You are indeed a cruel man. I need to touch you,” Loki whined.

                “Mmmm, really? I was thinking about touching you,” he smirked in reply and let his cock go, it bobbed heavy between his legs and Loki eyed it hungrily. Steve edge back on the bed and pulled the god’s underwear to the side. He could see the black plug nestled tightly between his cheeks. Steve grabbed the edges and twisted it. Loki moaned again and hissed when Steve pressed it deeper again. He pulled it back against his rim, then pushed it in. He repeated this motion a few times and watched Loki writhe on the bed. Steve loved watching him fall apart and struggle against the rope. It was deeply erotic and Steve knew he would be drawing this scene later. Eventually he pulled the plug out entirely. He watched his hole clench and flutter at the sudden emptiness.

                “Steven,” Loki begged.

                “Patience, baby,” Steve turned Loki over, now facing his strong back as Loki groaned against the pillow. He dipped his finger in the god’s entrance and found a large amount of slick already there. He pulled back his fingers and quickly lubed up his length and lined himself up. He fabric from their underwear was still tight against them and the contrasting colors and textures was enough to heighten the sensations at play. Steve slid inside his lover slowly, both men taking deep breaths.

                “You feel like heaven,” Loki mumbled into the bed, his hips beginning to roll against the mattress. But Steve was quick to hold his hips still.

                “Lo, keep still. I’m going to fuck you and you’ll take what I give you. Do I need to tie your entire body to the bed?” Steve threatened as he thrusted deep and hard.

                “Fuck,” Loki bit the cloth at his mouth and clenched around his partner. Loki loved that Steve was taking charge this way and controlling him. Maybe he could get Steve to really tie him down and dominate him entirely.

                Steve gripped his waist roughly and began to fuck into him harder, angling his hips so he brushed over Loki’s prostate time and time again. Loki was getting louder and it drove Steve to get rougher. He lifted Loki’s hips up so that he was on his knees, face pressed against the bed. Steve brought his hand beneath them and squeezed Loki’s hard cock through the underwear that was keeping it trapped against his abdomen. Loki let out a deep growl when Steve gently stroked it in time with his thrusts. Steve then let go and manhandled him up further on the bed, ass up and vulnerable to Steve entirely. Steve held his ass hard and continued to pound into Loki with abandon. Loki tried to fuck back against him, which earned him a hard slap across the ass. Steve was even surprised by his response but Loki tightened his hole and it egged the blonde on. Loki tempted to fuck back once more and Steve spanked him again. And again. And a 4th time, the flesh beneath the lace now red. Steve groaned as he saw it and felt Loki tighten around him once more and come hard, the panties filling with his cum.

                “Oh god, Lo. Fuck. So perfect,” Steve held Loki firm in his hands and thrust into him with the rest of his strength and emptied himself in Loki’s ass, shouting as he came. Breathing heavy he slowly pulled out, his now soft cock was tucked back into his underwear. He leaned forward to untie his lover and roll him over. Loki’s face was blissed out and flushed.

                “You ok, love?” Steve asked. He worked the brunette’s underwear off his body and began to clean him up with a washcloth.

                “Oh, darling. That was fantastic,” he grinned, reaching lazily for Steve’s chin.

                “Really? I was…well, I was a bit rough. I mean, I spanked you,” Steve laughed quietly and bent down to kiss his boyfriend.

                “I was surprised and ever so pleased by that,” Loki revealed and sat up, his back against the headboard, “I would simply love to repeat it.”

                “Really? Because I liked it too,” he bit his lip and reached for the bottle of water and handed it to Loki, encouraging him to drink.

                “Good. Now get under the blanket with me,” Loki ordered affectionately. Steve smiled warmly and was quick to comply.

                “You are always surprising me, even getting me to surprise myself,” Steve relaxed against Loki’s chest, kissing along his sternum.

                “I hope that will always be the case,” he sighed, “Mmmm, I love you.”

                “I love you too, Lo. Do you need me to get you anything?” Steve asked.

                “Just you in bed. I hope my ass is red for days,” he snickered.

                “It might be. I smacked you pretty hard. I was really worked up,” he laughed.

                “I am glad for it,” Loki snapped and the lights dimmed around them. Both men burrowed into the blankets and wrapped their arms around each other, both kissing the other lightly. Steve ran his fingers through Loki’s hair and tugged at it tenderly so he could find his neck and nuzzle into it. It wasn’t long until they fell asleep. Of course, about an hour later they were both woken back up by FRIDAY announcing that Bucky was having a panic attack.


	71. scuffles and lab results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meanwhile, down in the gym with Bucky and Sif...this takes place right before Steve and Loki get alerted to Bucky's panic attack.

                Bucky was transfixed as he watched Sif pull back her hair and stretch her shoulders. She rolled each shoulder and then her neck. When she looked back at Bucky he seemed lost as he stared her down. She blushed when she finally met his eyes, they were a stormy grey but full of focus.

                “When you were trained to fight how old were you?” Sif sat on the mat to unlace her boots.

                “I guess it depends on how you define ‘training’,” he laughed, “The first fight I ever got into was because Steve couldn’t keep his mouth shut. We were only about 6 or so. Formal training came when i took up with the army. I was 18. Then I was shipped off to the war. Obviously, HYDRA had their own training program for me and I picked up more skills. I’m good with weapons.” Bucky began to eye the wall of mounted pieces everyone used for training. “Which of these have you used?” he looked back at her.

                “I have only fought using my hands since being here. But I have been trained with swords, staffs, axes, hammers, and several other instruments. I find the fights are far from even when I have the benefit of anything beyond myself. Even Thor does not fight Steven with weaponry. Loki has fought Steve with a few items. When we were on Asgard we tried a variety of things. Steven seems to use many things with expert hands despite practice,” she explained.

                “Steve does have that way about him,” he hummed and pulled his own hair back. Sif stepped closer and let her fingers toy with his metal wrist.

                “I have seen you use this like a weapon. But I also think you can use it for a great number of fantastic things,” she grinned and walked into the center of the mat, “Are you ready?”

                “You sure you want to fight me, sweetheart?” he smirked as he rolled up his sleeves.

                “Oh, I am certain,” she cocked a brow and moved into an aggressive stance. Bucky gave her another long look and slowly prowled towards her. They circled one another and Bucky continued to hesitate before wanting to make a move. He did not doubt his abilities but he did find that his feelings regarding pining her to the mat were mixed. He hadn’t fought for the fun of it…ever.

                “I suppose I will have to make the first move then,” Sif lunged towards Bucky’s shoulders and he rotated with her firmly grasped. Both hit the floor and rolled towards the edge of the sparring area. Sif’s leg’s wrapped around Bucky’s and kept them from launching him up from where they were. He countered by grabbing her arms and pinning them between their bodies. However, he did not anticipate her next move. Suddenly her fingers were moving wildly against his lower stomach and he lurched, pulling away and laughing. She used this brief reprieve to turn and pin him fully to the ground.

                “You – I – you just…tickled me,” Bucky stammered.

                “It worked, didn’t it,” she laughed.

                “That is not tactic they ever taught me. Or anyone,” he grunted and tried to collect himself.

                “No one taught it to me either. But I found it useful when wrestling with my brother,” she revealed and let go. They both stood up and Bucky smiled as she tucked her fallen hair behind her ears.

                “Your brother?” Bucky sought.

                “Heimdall. He watches the universe,” she shrugged.

                “That’s not…ok. I’ll ask about that later,” he quirked his brows, “Round 2?”

                “Of course,” she said smugly. She didn’t give him any time to ready himself before pouncing on him and bringing him back to the floor. Her legs bracketed his hips and her arms pinned his shoulders to the mat. He bucked up with his hips and threw her back. She swung a leg and dropped him before he could move to push her down. Bucky rolled them after he headbutt Sif and left her dazed for a minute. Using one hand he pin both arms behind her neck and used his other to keep her waist pinned too. When she opened her eyes she looked directly into his and gasped. His eyes were dark and focused, looking between her eyes and her lips. She licked her lower lip and tightened her thighs around the leg slotted between them. Bucky inhaled sharply and lowered his face to hers, their noses grazing each other.

                “Darlin’, I think I won,” he whispered and let his lips ghost over hers.

                “Maybe I let you,” Sif reveal before closing her lips over his. Bucky moaned at the contact and found himself forgetting any kiss he had it before then. The last time he felt a woman beneath him with his lips on hers was after one of the first times he was brought out of cryo. She was in Spain and he needed to stake out someone in the apartment across from hers. He was still more Bucky than the soldier and he charmed his way into her place and seduced her. But he was rough. Stronger than he knew. He ended up hurting the woman without meaning too. She cried and he ran. He killed his mark and went back to his handler. But Sif, she was strong. Stronger than Bucky was. Even if he wanted to cause harm it would be short-lived. Her skin was soft. Now he could only focus on the way her flesh felt under his hands. His hips ground down against hers and heat coiled through him. His heart was racing and he kissed her more reverently. She tasted like tea and berries and he pressed her firmer to the floor. His heart sped up more and suddenly it sounded like chaos in his head. There was shouting and loud noise. Bucky flinched and pulled back from Sif. She noted his locked form and saw his eyes glaze over. He started muttering in Russian and scrambling back to the wall. With his back to the wall he started flinging his skull back, the harsh and deep sound of his head colliding with the wall was nauseating.

                “Loki! Computer! We need help!” Sif put her hand behind his head and tried to bring him out of it. A second later both Loki and Steve appeared standing before them, both dressed in t-shirts and sleep pants.

                “Buck!” Steve lunged at him and braced his shoulders. Bucky was thrashing and eyes were shut tight. Sif hand one of his hands in hers as she pleaded with him to calm down. Loki disappeared and reappeared in a flash with Wanda, looking shock and tired. She strode right up to Bucky and placed both of her hands on the sides of his face, gently cupping his jaw. She started speaking softly in Russian and stroking her thumbs lightly across his cheekbones. Soon he stopped thrashing and was faintly whimpering as he slumped to the floor. Sif pressed a kiss to the side of his head and Wanda asked him to open his eyes.

                “Bucky? Are you with us?” she whispered.

                “Yea – yes. I…” he didn’t know how to explain what happened.

                “It was a panic attack right? Or were you triggered?” Steve still appeared concerned but was becoming more relaxed as Bucky’s breath became steady. He watched Bucky turn towards Sif and mumble an apology. She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

                “You should rest. Tomorrow Loki and I will do our best to remove your triggers,” Wanda kept her hand on his jaw and he gazed into her dark eyes for a minute before explaining.

                “Um. No one said anything to trigger me,” Bucky tensed, cheeks flushed. Sif coughed and Loki gave her a searching look.

                “Really?” Loki grinned.

                “What? What am I missing?” Steve perplexed.

                “It seems as though Sif and Bucky were…” Loki twirled his hand in the air, “they were beginning to become intimate. And I am supposing, thanks to decades of punishments and reprogramming his brain gets flooded with pure negativity whenever he engages in pleasurable activities. Namely those of a sexual nature.” Wanda was blushing now too and averted her eyes.

                “HYDRA had lots of tactics to ensure the control of their operatives. That included preventing positive feelings…” Wanda expressed.

                “That simply will not do. We can help you. You will no longer find yourself beneath HYDRA’s thumb,” Loki announced.

                “Now that this incredibly embarrassing spectacle is over,” Bucky mumbled.

                “It is alright. I promise that Loki has done far more embarrassing things,” Sif soothed. Wanda stepped back and looked at Sif with warmth.

                “You know, it might be extremely beneficial to engage in more affection, but not necessarily of a sexual nature. Remember when you held me after my nightmares?” she recalled.

                “Yes. That is an excellent idea. Come, Bucky. You need some proper affection and warmth,” Sif beamed.

                “What?” Bucky furrowed his brow.

                “She is suggesting you let herself and Sif cuddle you until you fall asleep. I think it would be wise. While we focus on fixing your brain you can be introduced to touch incrementally,” the god offered.

                “Oh,” he quirked.

                “I’m fine with it,” Wanda blushed and held out her hand. Bucky paused for a moment before accepting it. Sif hooked her arm around Bucky’s waist while Wanda kept her hand in his. Bucky looked back at Steve for some sort of guidance but he just nodded as they walked off. The next morning Loki would find all of them piled on the couch with Bucky wedged between them.

 ============================================================================================================

                Steve was sipping his coffee on the couch next to Thor and Bucky as the news played quietly in front of them when Jane came bursting into the room. Maria was wrapped up in the armchair nursing a hangover, Steve steadily supplying her with water. Apparently her date was successful as they shared 2 bottles of wine between them.

                “Stardust!” Jane exclaimed, “It’s stardust.” Jane bound into the common area and practically lunged herself at Steve. She was sitting on his lap, the coffee remarkably un-spilled, and grinning wildly.

                “Hi?” Steve replied in confusion. Bruce was right on Jane’s heels and beamed.

                “Stardust. There is stardust in your blood. That must be what was in the serum. The glow. The longevity. All of it,” he was holding out some papers.

                “What does that mean?” Steve asked.

                “It means – well, it altered your DNA, all the compounds. It means you’re, technically, part celestial being. It’s amazing,” Jane continued. Thor laughed and plucked her from Steve’s lap and pulled her into his own.

                “Ok, that’s basically it, but yes. We still need to work out the rest of it to fully grasp all aspects of it. It did answer some questions and I have a feeling your body is actually more extraordinary than we previously thought,” Bruce revealed.

                “I might need time to process that,” Steve furrowed his brow.

                “That’s ok. If I wasn’t so excited about it I would’ve waited to tell you,” Jane cheered, “But the fact that you are celestial, like a living star, is so exciting.”

                “What about Bucky? He got the serum too, or a version of it,” the blonde mused.

                “We’d have to check, but I’m supposing there’s a chance. HYDRA recreated it based on paperwork they stole. If they had the real ingredients then he might have stardust in his blood too,” Bruce replied.

                “Stardust,” Bucky was thoughtful.

                “Yea…” Steve was still trying to wrap his head around it.

                “You guys will probably live to be like 1000. The stuff replicates and rebuilds. It drastically slows down the aging process. So, that’s good news for you and Loki,” Jane sighed and leaned back against Thor.

                “And you better be glad you’re into guys because if not then you would have had a dozen babies by now. You’re absurdly fertile,” Tony drawled as he entered the common area with more paperwork.

                “That’s good,” Steve picked up his coffee again. Darcy entered soon after Tony with Jessica following, a scowl fixed on her face.

                “Do we have any mineral water? Pep has a wicked hangover and I know that helps,” Darcy dug through the fridge and chirped victoriously when she found a bottle.

                “Hungover?” Steve asked, smiling into his coffee mug.

                “Oh yea. She had a bunch of wine last night. She’s holed up in her office pretending like she’s fine,” the brunette laughed.

                “Hmmm, I’ve heard too much wine will do that,” Steve snuck a glance at Maria who only pulled the hood of her jacket down over her eyes.

                Anywho, anything interesting happen in the lab? I heard Jane’s science squeal,” she smiled.

                “Steve has stardust in his blood,” Thor nodded and Jane wiggled in delight.

                “What?” Jessica spoke up and made a quick look over of Bucky before fixing back to Steve and Jane.

                “Science stuff. The serum that makes him super has stardust in it. So he’s all glowly when he goes to space,” Tony barely explained.

                “Well, better you than me. I just got toxic sludge poured on me. I got super-ed up instead of life ending cancer. Wins all around,” she half-smiled.

                “Who are you?” Bucky glowered.

                “Jessica Jones,” she replied dryly.

                “She’s married to Luke, friends with Peter and Wade,” Steve mentioned so Bucky was more up to speed.

                “Where are those two? I was promised a posse when going out for karaoke. Sam is a sourpuss and never sings. Wade is the best at it,” giggled Darcy.

                “Oh, they’re babysitting my daughter. Luke and I needed a tiny vaca,” she grabbed some water bottles from the fridge and then scoped out a bottle of whiskey.

                “You let Wade and Peter babysit?” Tony gruffed.

                “I’d let them babysit before I’d let you,” Jessica effused. When Sif and Wanda came into the kitchen and warmly greeted everyone. Wanda moved right over to the couch between Bucky and Steve.

                “Jessica and Sif here are about evenly matched, I think. Its hard to tell,” Darcy quirked.

                “Well, I cannot fly…” Sif began.

                “And she’ll outlive me. So I’d say its even,” Jessica added.

                “Where is Loki, by the way?” Wanda asked as she curled up against Bucky, Steve bit the inside of his cheek to stifle a large smile at the sight. Sif plopped right in his lap and Tony gaped.

                “Wait, hold on. What is this?” Tony flapped his arm at the trio.

                “First, to answer Wanda. He went to get some books. And Tony, this is just affection. Bucky needs it,” Steve sighed, “D'ailleurs, il ne serait pas la première fois que je vous ai trouvé entre deux femmes ( _Besides, it would not be the first time I found you between two women_ ).”

                “Les Français étaient très amical et serviable ( _The French were very friendly and accommodating_ ),” he laughed.

                “Est-ce que ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière? ( _Is that what happened last night?_ )” Steve sought, a grin splitting his lips.

                “Un homme ne dit pas ( _A gentleman doesn’t tell_ ),” Bucky murmured.

                “Vous n'êtes pas un homme ( _You are not a gentleman_ ),” Steve guffawed.

                “Are all of you polyglots? Geez,” Tony grumbled.

                “Hey, if the U.N. ever visits we have enough people to provide our own translators,” Darcy quipped. In the next moment Loki appeared in the living room with his arms full of books. Jessica nodded at him and left the room. Loki placed the books on the table before handing one directly to Wanda and then sat right down in Steve’s lap, tucking his face up under his chin.

                “Guess who might be a celestial being?” Jane grinned at Loki.

                “…Darcy?” Loki quirked.

                “Steve! His blood is full of stardust!” Jane flung back against Thor’s firm chest.

                “Really?” Loki turned to look into Steve’s eyes with a dreamy expression.

                “Yea…” Steve pressed his lips to Loki’s again and they softly clung to each other.

                “Well, that’s certainly a cozy couch,” Maria spoke from under her hood.

                “Most definitely,” Loki smiled and kissed the underside of Steve’s jaw.

                “King T.Challa will be here in about an hour. Can I expect the cuddle pile to be absolved before then?” Tony gruffed.

                “Yes, you big baby,” Jane countered and gently tugged on Thor’s hair.

                “I probably should get ready,” said Steve.

                “Or…” Loki began to whisper in Steve’s ear and a blush crept down his neck.

                “Eww, stop,” Bucky shoved them both.

                “You should consider it payback,” Steve narrowed his eyes, “But I really should get ready. Maybe tonight, Lo.”

                “Fiiiiine,” Loki sighed, “I suppose Wanda and I can focus on Barnes.”

                “Thank you,” Steve kissed Loki lightly on the lips and lifted them both off the couch.

                “Ok, I’ll get the nicest conference room ready. Because, you know, King,” Tony flailed his arms and waltzed from the common area with Steve and Bruce behind him.


	72. kings and men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets King T'Challa and many things are discussed. And some cute fluff happens.

                King T’Challa arrived with more body guards than anyone probably needed, at least that is what Steve was thinking to himself as he watched them all file in. He was standing between Thor and Sam with Natasha and Maria at the other side. Bruce joined them to watch all the Wakandians walk the halls like they were expecting a trap on every corner.

                “Is Peter coming?” What about Logan?” Steve asked.

                “Those two are less than excited about this meeting. My interns rallied them but they ultimately decided to do something else,” Tony answered as he popped up behind them.

                “Oh. Ok. What about Jones or Cage?” Sam added.

                “I am not going to their room. It is loud and FRIDAY told me it would be wise not to bother them,” Tony groaned.

                “Wanda coming?” Maria chirped.

                “She is. Loki said Sif was going to stand in for her while they worked. She’s on her way. But she’s nervous,” Steve answered.

                “It’ll be ok. Pepper had spoken to him before and he had already expressed his lack of anger with her,” Maria explained.

                “We are ready to enter your board room,” Dora, one of T’Challa’s guards, spoke up.

                “Great. Wanda is on her way up and we can get started,” Tony rubbed his hands together and smiled. King T’Challa then approached them and bowed, all responded in kind immediately.

                “I am pleased we could arrange this meeting,” he looked at Steve.

                “We are glad you could, as well. After the recent events with your humanitarian workers and the coming legislation it is imperative we solidify our standings,” Steve tensed.

                “We feel the coming legislation is…dubious. While we aren’t entirely against some laws in place to protect the public, this stretches too far. By their standards innocent children could be imprisoned or innocent adults who simply do not wish to work for the government. General Ross has ignored our requests to discuss the measure and the international implications,” T’Challa explained.

                “Then it seems we are mostly the same page,” Steve smiled. Wanda froze in the door and looked at T’Challa and his guards warily.

                “Wanda, its ok,” Steve soothed. She stepped forward and swallowed.

                “King T’Challa, I wish to apologize for my actions and the turmoil your people have suffered for it. I did not wish for anyone to be hurt,” She whimpered.

                “Miss Maximoff, I know and understand that you were only trying to protect your teammates. There was a man with a bomb intent on destroying all of you. Whether you had intervened or not that building would have fallen. We harbor no ill will,” he took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

                “Really?” she asked.

                “Yes. We are here to hopefully meet about General Ross and the legislation, but I knew it would be important to speak with you. Guilt can destroy a person and I wouldn’t want you to carry that burden with you,” T’Challa finished.

                “I’m glad you spoke with her about it. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t bothered by what happened,” Steve added.

                “Let’s all begin, shall we?” Pepper sauntered in looking more polished than Steve was expecting. The meeting went on for almost 2 hours with Tony’s interns filtering in and out with paperwork and schematics. Darcy was called up and she dominated the entire second hour of the conversation. She explained everything that they had spoken of before and T’Challa was impressed. Everyone was exhausted by the end but all felt confident. T’Challa then asked Steve if he would like to spar with him. He had gone through years of training.

                “I would love to. Sam? Thor? Natasha? Join us?” Steve beamed.

                “I would love to watch Sam fight a king!” Darcy answered for him and looped her arm around his waist.

                “I would love to but must decline. Jane told Loki and Sif about a show called _Vikings_ and they insist I watch it with them. But we shall fight soon,” Thor bowed and left towards the elevator.

                “I would love to spar. It has been quite some time since I’ve had a new fighting partner. I’m getting bored of Rogers and Wilson,” Natasha sassed.

                “Perfect. My guards will be joining us, of course. They’ll watch and possibly join. We enjoy fighting one another. Keeps everyone sharp and in synch,” T’Challa reported.

                “I agree. I find that it does well for team bonding. And I would love to show you our gym. Tony has really gone all out when designing it,” Steve continued.

                “Aww, thanks, Spangles. I try,” Tony quirked.

                “Can I use my wings when we fight?” Sam wondered.

                “Only if I can use my suit,” Tony leaned.

                “Then I shall wear my suit as well,” T’Challa grinned.

                “You have a suit?” Steve perplexed.

                “I do. It even has vibrantium claws,” he nodded.

                “Claws? This I have to see,” Tony mused. Steve, Sam, Tony, Natasha, T.Challa, and his guards all made their way to the gym. They went more than a dozen rounds trying out different equipment and routines. They seemed evenly matched in a variety of ways. Steve was surprised by T’Challa’s quickness. All were impressed by Sam’s new moves with his wings. Apparently he had been training without Steve, which led to some teasing about how much time Steve has been spending with Loki.

                “I should want to meet the brother of Thor. Is it true he is your lover?” T’Challa pondered. Steve turned red.

                “Who told you that?” Tony laughed.

                “My guards are very good. And it seems you had been seen kissing him all around this building,” T’Challa snickered.

                “Oh, um…yes,” Steve tightened his lips.

                “You don’t know the half of it,” Darcy cackled.

                “Darcy,” Steve warned with a smile, “Sorry, sir.”

                “Calling him ‘sir’ is hilarious. He is definitely much younger than you,” Sam fell into a fit of laughter alongside Darcy.

                “There are far more people in here than I am used to,” said Matt from the entrance to the gym, “3 people tried to keep me from entering here. But being blind makes me seem like far less of a threat. It should seem.”

                “He’s ok. His name is Matt Murdock. He’s with us,” Steve told them.

                “Thanks, Steve. I was told by Jane that there’s a site in the common room you would love to see. But I was already coming down here to try out some new things. Still up for training?” he asked the group.

                “I think I will head upstairs for the night. Thank you for the meeting and this sparring session. Will you be in New York long?” Steve asked T’Challa.

                “We will be here another few weeks. So we shall speak again. Perhaps tomorrow?” he requested.

                “That would be great,” he smiled and Pepper made a note of it, “I’ll be going. Have a good night.”

                “I’m coming too!” Darcy trailed after him and bolted into the elevator. When the doors closed she grimaced, “Wow. Even though you are a super human you still reek after a long work out.”

                “You thought I would smell like roses?” Steve teased.

                “I thought you would smell like the most manly of all the bears in the wild. Geez,” Darcy gave him a light shove.

                “I promise to shower,” Steve rolled his eyes with a smile.

                “So, the meeting went well. Now that we have a legit King on our side I can’t imagine the legislation passing,” Darcy sighed.

                “We can only hope. You were great up there, by the way. You should go into politics,” he praised.

                “God, no. I could never wear a pants suit and listen to republicans tell me to ‘calm down’ because I’m remotely passionate,” she groaned.

                “Maybe you can put them in their place. I’ve seen you silence entire rooms. Don’t doubt yourself,” Steve pointed.

                “Aww, such a sweetheart,” Darcy tilted her head to rest against Steve’s arm. When the elevator doors opened they walked into the common area to find Jane grinning wildly at the couch. When they looked they Saw Thor, Loki, and Sif all passed out on the couch with the television running in front of them. Loki was asleep on Thor’s shoulder while Sif was sprawled across both of them. Darcy silenced her squeal to take at least 15 pictures of the gods sleeping in a cuddle pile. Even Steve was moved. The theme song from the show Thor mentioned was playing on the screen quietly.

                “They’ve been like this for about 45 minutes. It’s absolutely adorable,” Jane smirked.

                “It seriously is,” Darcy wrapped her arms around Jane. Bucky and Wanda filed into the room too and stared in kind.

                “This is…weird,” Bucky yawned.

                “Should we leave Sif there or…?” Wanda cocked her head.

                “Let’s get her. I have a feeling Steve wants to drag Loki off too,” Bucky raised a brow and Steve just gave him look. Bucky was already walking over to Sif and gently lifting her into his arms.

“You’ll send me a picture of them all sleeping, right?” Steve whispered to Darcy.

“On it, Cap,” she mock saluted and fiddled with her phone. Sif briefly woke up as Bucky hauled her into his arms and she fell right back asleep with a smile. Wanda put her arm through Bucky’s and flushed as they walked back to his room.

“I cannot wait until she finally spills about their sleep sessions. I don’t believe for one second that they are entirely PG,” Darcy gaped.

“Neither do I,” Steve laughed.

“Lo, come on, baby,” Steve bent over Loki and kissed his forehead before lightly tugging him up to Steve’s chest.

“Mmmm, how long have I been sleeping?” Loki requested sleepily.

“Not quite an hour,” Steve kissed him again, “Let’s get you to bed and I’ll hop in the shower.”

“How about a bath?” Loki suggested with a dreamy look, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

“I think we could arrange that,” Steve scooped Loki up entirely, Loki’s legs wrapping around Steve’s waist, as he moved them to the elevator to go up to their floor. Darcy winked at them as Jane took Loki’s old spot on the couch, Thor waking as she pressed her body to his and he wrapped her up.

“How was your meeting, darling?” Loki placed small kisses along Steve’s neck and collar bone, squeezing his legs tighter around the blonde.

“It went well. Darcy wowed them all and we think we have a good case. T’Challa is a fantastic fighter, by the way. You might like to spar with him some time,” Steve volunteered and placed his hands further up Loki’s thighs to bring their bodies closer, “Sorry if I smell. Darcy had complained about my ‘manly bear smell’ on the ride up. Seems I got too sweaty.”

“I happen to like it. Very musky and sexy. I’d lick you clean if you asked,” he teased.

“You’re ridiculous. And I love you,” Steve ran his nose along Loki’s cheek and brought their lips together.  

“I love you as well,” Loki smiled against his skin and he reluctantly dropped from Steve’s arms to walk on his own. He linked their hands together and guided him through the elevator doors and towards their bathroom. Milton was excitedly running around under foot and the men nearly tripped at first. He bound after them into the bathroom and perched on the counter. Steve peeled off his shirt as Loki started the water. The brunette watched Steve strip without an ounce of shame and gave his ass a tap.

“Someone seems to have woken all the way up,” Steve purred.

“Quite. Who wouldn’t be at full attention with someone like you in the room,” Loki unbuckled his pants and let them pool at his feet.

“I think Milton might need to leave the bathroom,” Steve reach forward and ran his finger up Loki’s hardened length, only thin fabric separating them.

“Perhaps,” Loki snapped his fingers and Milton was zapped from the room and the door shut.

“Come here,” Steve tugged on his waistband and pressed their bodies together and removed the rest of Loki’s clothing. Once both men were gloriously nude Steve practically manhandled Loki into the tub. Steve laid back in the water with Loki firmly atop his lap. The water was warm around them and Loki was running a soapy washcloth up and down Steve’s firm chest, paying close attention to his more sensitive areas. Steve was somehow growing harder beneath Loki and the god responded by gliding back and forth across his erection.

“Lo,” Steve moaned and wrapped his hands around Loki’s cock.

“Steven,” Loki nearly growled and rolled his hips to feel Steve’s hardness continue to press against him. He started stripping Loki’s cock roughly as the god slid back and forth over the blonde. Steve swiped his thumb over the precome pearling at the tip. He brought the thumb to his lips and sucked it quickly. Loki growled when he saw it and moved his hips faster against Steve. He went back to stroking Loki and using his other hand to roll his testicles, squeezing slightly and listening to Loki gasp.

“Your hands are magic,” Loki moaned.

“I have a feeling yours are better,” Steve breathed out and felt heat coiling in his stomach. Loki was moving on top of him in a beautiful way, the smooth glide was pushing him over the edge.

“Steven – I – I’m,” Loki bit down on his lip and it wasn’t more than another second before he was coming in thick ropes across Steve’s chest, some landing on his lips. Steve just licked it off and started coming too. Their cum pooled in the water and they both stood up to turn on the shower and rinse it off, all while kissing and clinging to one another. Once they were both fully clean and dressed in casual clothes they clambered onto the couch and tangled up under a blanket.

“Have I told you how happy you make me yet?” Steve mumbled into Loki’s neck.

“Not explicitly, but I get the idea,” he grinned and pulled Steve closer.

“We have to go back downstairs later. Buck might have promised Logan we’d play poker,” Steve sighed.

“I hate sharing you. Are you sure I can’t just whisk you away to another realm?” Loki teased and slid his hands under Steve’s shirt.

“Maybe sometime in the future. I’m not particularly keen on sharing you either. But it will be fun. I’ll teach you how to play,” Steve purred and ran his fingers through Loki’s long hair and teased along the shorter sections.

“I would love to learn,” Loki hummed.

“Can I ask you a favor, baby?” Steve grinned.

“Of course,” Loki replied.

“Will you zap me over to our Brooklyn apartment really quickly? I just need to grab some art supplies I left behind. I have a project I want to work on,” Steve explained, kissing Loki’s temple.

“Definitely,” Loki snapped his fingers and they were suddenly they were sprawled on their couch. Steve laughed and climbed up to go to his studio while Loki grabbed some books from the shelf. They ended up hanging out in the apartment for another hour making out in the kitchen, Steve eventually ending up on his knees to suck Loki off before forcing themselves back to the tower.   


	73. no secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the super slow updates. Winter break is almost here. I promise things will become regular again.

Steve, Bucky, Logan, Loki, Sam, and Natasha were standing around the communal kitchen while Darcy tried to arrange an area to play poker. Logan was teetering between laughing at Bucky and scowling at Steve, as Steve had suggested inviting Scott. Steve, too polite for his own good, hardly thought that it would be an issue. But Logan agreed to play nice. Wade and Peter were still babysitting somewhere but had been sending Darcy dozens of pictures of them with two adorable little girls. The team favorite being the one wherein Wade and Peter were apparently getting the girls to play chicken on their shoulders.

                “I am ready to take everyone’s money,” Tony announced as he entered the room.

                “I’m not sure you need any more,” Steve sassed. Then Tony cocked his head and pointed at the ceiling. Then FRIDAY started playing some music.

_He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way_  
He had a boogie style that no one else could play  
He was the top man at his craft  
But then his number came up and he was gone with the draft  
He's in the army now, a-blowin' reveille  
He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B.

                “I’m wonderin’ if Stark thinks he’s funny,” Logan drawled.

                “Is that the Andrew Sisters? Geez,” Bucky gaped at the ceiling.

                “What is it?” Natasha smirked.

                “Song from 1941. Song was everywhere when people were shipping out,” Steve recalled.

                “This reminds me of cheap whiskey and smokey bars,” Bucky jostled Steve.

                “It does. Oh god. Remember when we got into the bar fight near the docks?” Steve laughed.

                “Oh? You mean the one where you mouthed off and I had to step in?” Bucky smirked.

                “Not like you need to do that anymore,” Steve countered.

                “Smart-mouthed, little…” Bucky mumbled into his drink.

                “When are we getting started,” Clint waltzed into the room.

                “You’re here,” Darcy cheered.

                “I was told we were playing poker and Natasha is in. I want to see her take all of you for everything you’re worth. And maybe I missed all of you,” Clint revealed.

                “It’s nice to have you back. I was hoping you’d get to meet Bucky sooner rather than later,” Steve stepped forward to pulled Clint into a hug.

                “I’m jazzed to meet you. Steve has talked about you…nonstop is probably the best word,” Clint laughed.

                “Its nice to meet someone else who has had this punk’s back for so many years,” Bucky nodded.

                “I also hear you finally revealed you and Loki finally came out as being together,” Clint waggled his eyebrows, “You couldn’t have held out longer. I have to pay Natasha $40 now.”

                “Did all of you place bets on this?” Loki chuckled.

                “Yep,” Clint pulled money from his wallet and handed it over to Natasha with an eye roll.

                “And when did you find out?” Steve narrowed his eyes.

                “Paintball. I saw Loki on top of you in the bushes,” he answered. Steve blushed and gave Loki a playful push.

                “I told you,” Steve pulled Loki in for a quick kiss.

                “Still weird….” Clint sighed, “Anyway, where’s my little bird. I was hoping it would be a surprise that I’m visiting. I even brought her a gift.”

                “Little bird?” Tony quirked.

                “Wanda. My little bird,” Clint smiled. Bucky gave him and look and crossed his arms over his chest. Loki laughed and leaned in to Bucky’s ear.

                “Clint is married to a lovely woman. He has 3 children with her. You have nothing to worry about. His relationship with Wanda is that of a father and daughter,” Loki whispered. Bucky immediately deflated and then felt a little guilty.

                “FRIDAY, will you send Wanda down here please? Might as well bring her girlfriend too,” Tony spoke out.

                “Girlfriend?” Clint cocked his head.

                “Oh yea, she’s got this little poly thing going with Sif and the winter soldier over here,” Natasha said in a sing song voice.

                “Excuse me?” Clint gasped and Bucky buried his face in his hands.

                “That is not what is happening, Tash,” Steve chided in good humor.

                “Isn’t it?” Natasha snickered.

                “Natalia,” Bucky grunted.

                “Somethin’ you’re not tellin’ me, Buck?” Steve gave him a long look. Before Bucky could answer both Wanda and Sif walked into the room. As soon as Wanda saw Clint she beamed and sprinted over to hug him. Sif circled around them to stand behind Bucky and near Loki.

                “I didn’t know you were coming,” Wanda squealed.

                “Just wanted to surprise you. Funny thing, I was surprised when Natasha said you are dating…2 people,” Clint looked over at Bucky and Sif, Bucky still hiding his face and Sif laughing at the soldier’s discomfort.

                “Umm…” Wanda said with wide eyes.

                “Be nice,” Darcy interjected, “PTSD is like the second language in this building. Let them but cute and cuddly.”

                “I was told my favorite bird is here,” Wade announced as he came into the room with Matt and Peter.

                “Hey, man,” Clint fist bumped Wade, “I’ve been enjoying the ridiculously cute and fluffy pictures you’ve been sending me of Ellie. I’m afraid you’re going to give Laura baby-fever again.”

                “You say that like you don’t want them as much as she does,” Natasha teased.

                “Yea well,” Clint shrugged.

                “I can’t help showing my baby girl off to those I can. I keep meaning to bring her here but she’s so cute I’m afraid Darcy will run off with her,” Wade laughed.

                “And I will. That girl is fucking precious,” Darcy cackled.

                “See? It’s a risk,” Wade leaned over to kiss Peter and leaned against the counter, “I hear we’re playing poker.”

                “We are. I intend to make everyone poor,” Tony added.

                “Natasha is going to make everyone poor,” Clint corrected.

                “Agreed,” Wade hummed.

                “I don’t know. None of you have ever played with Logan. And he managed to win with bombs being dropped nearby,” Steve countered.

                “Should I be offended you didn’t say that I would win?” Bucky snickered.

                “You lost to Logan. And Fury,” Steve rolled his eyes.

                “And you lost to everyone. Worst poker face on the planet,” Bucky taunted.

                “Ya know what – “

                “Apparently its 1941 again because this is a very familiar conversation,” Logan huffed.

                “At least Steve’s outfit is better,” Bucky grumbled. Loki laughed and snapped his fingers, music kicked out again, more of the Andrews Sisters;

_Any bonds today?_  
Bonds of freedom  
That's what I'm selling  
Any bonds today?  
Scrape up the most you can  
Here comes the freedom man  
Asking you to buy a share of freedom today.

                “Oh my god,” Steve groaned and pinched his brow.

                “Holy shit, I haven’t heard this song since you came on a stage to it,” Bucky kept laughing.

                “You have no idea how much I want to see that,” Clint was trying not to laugh at Steve’s embarrassment.

                “Well…” Loki smirked and wiggled his fingers. Suddenly Steve was wearing his old Captain’s uniform from when he was on the propaganda tour, Bucky was wearing his old army uniform with his short hair included, while Logan was wearing a similar, if not more disheveled, version, his face clean shaven and hair slicked back. All three glanced between each other and seemed to be in awe.

                “Hmmm, I can do better than that,” Loki blinked and all the girls suddenly dressed like the chorus girls Steve had been accustomed to touring with. Even Natasha, who was looking down at her body in annoyed amusement. Bucky was gaping at Wanda and Sif, with their dolled up hair and dark red lipstick. Darcy was examining her own body and was beaming. Sam was openly staring at her as well.

                “Holy shit,” Tony barked out.

                “Why did I get a text from Wade asking us to come down here to take a ‘journey through the past’?” Bruce wondered aloud as he entered the communal space with Scott. But both froze when they saw the unusual display, “Ummm, what?”

                “Logan?” Scott quirked. He had never seen Logan with less facial hair and less frown lines, let alone wearing anything from any former life he lived.

                “This is apparently what we looked like in the 40s,” Logan droned.

                “I don’t think we really looked like this,” Bucky complained.

                “I like it,” Sif winked.

                “And the girls?” Bruce was looking at Natasha with a great deal of attention.

                “I thought it would be a fun detail,” Loki circled Steve, eyes raking up and down his body.

                “You’re having too much fun,” Steve blushed, it could be seen under his mask and he smacked Loki’s ass.               

                “I dig it,” Sam crossed his arms and motioned for Darcy to give him a spin. She obliged and laughed the whole time.

                “This is ridiculous. I feel like I’m being sexualized to a ridiculous degree,” Natasha complained but still noted Bruce’s fixation of her current appearance.

                “Well, you’re not wrong. Myself and the girls felt…particularly exposed. But it was for patriotism and the war effort…” Steve trailed off, remembering the old routine and the various conversations he had with his old touring friends. All dead by this point, he suspected. More than once did he have to step in when particular spectators got really handsy.

                “Wait, hold on,” Bucky pulled at the fabric on Steve’s leg, “Yep. Tights. Not even full pants. Tights.” He kept laughing and Steve just rolled his eyes.

                “Well, Howard is partly to blame for the revealing design,” Steve grumbled.

                “I happen to like it very much,” Loki whispered against the shell of Steve’s ear. The men exchanged a chaste kiss before looking back to the group. Peter was currently explaining to Matt exactly what was happening as far as the visual presentation was concerned. Darcy was indulging Sam in her costume. Wanda was whispering to Sif about something and Bucky was still looking between them with fairly clear intent in his eyes. Bruce was giving Natasha a similar look.

                “Vil du plasserer et par av disse kostymer i skapet mitt for meg selv og Wanda? ( _Will you place a pair of these costumes in my closet for myself and Wanda_?)” Sif giggled.

                “Selvfølgelig. Det er gjort. Burde jeg også levere uniformen? ( _Of course. It is done. Should i also supply his uniform?_ )” Loki grinned in reply.

                “Ja takk. Jeg har en idé. ( _Yes, please. I have an idea_.)” Sif nodded.

                “I don’t even speak your language and I know exactly what you two are talking about,” Natasha laughed.

                “Well, I think we’re all entitled to a little fun,” Loki sighed.

                “I agree, but I would like it if you changed me back,” Natasha hummed. Loki snapped his fingers and Natasha was back in her original outfit, as was everyone else but Darcy.

                “Come on, Sam. I am feeling this outfit right now,” Darcy grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the elevators.

                “Show him the drawer already,” Loki shouted after her.

                “I intend to,” she winked and started unbuttoning Sam’s shirt before the doors even closed.

                “Now that everyone is a weird degree of horny, we should get to the poker,” Tony poured himself a glass of water. Everyone began to gather around the poker table; Steve next to Loki, Bucky on the other side, then Logan and Scott. Clint, Peter and Wade were next to them, joined by Matt then Tony. Last, Bruce and Natasha sat down. Natasha and Loki were quick to chat with each other in Russian with Bucky randomly interjecting. Sif and Wanda were still in the kitchen and speaking softly.

                “You joining us, ladies?” Bucky glanced over to them.

                “We don’t know how to play, besides, we have a book we’d like to finish,” Wanda answered.

                “You do?” Bucky cocked a brow.

                “Yes, we are reading through _The Illustrated Man_ by Bradbury. We only have 3 stories left. Sif likes to read to me,” Wanda revealed and wrapped her arm around Sif’s middle.

                “You two have been reading sci-fi without me?” Bucky pouted.

                “After the game you can join us to start this show called Star Trek. I have been told we will like it,” Sif soothed. Both walked over to the table and kissed Bucky on the cheeks.

                “Gonna have some words, Buck,” Steve teased.

                “Yea, yea,” Bucky chuckled. The girls moved to an adjacent room where Bucky could still see them. Sif leaned back on the couch with Wanda tucked up against her, the god stroking her hair as she opened the book to pick up where they left off before. It was sweet and just the sight of it made Bucky feel safe.

                “We all ready? I’m dealing,” Tony shuffled the deck.

                “Should I assume these cards are unreadable for me?” Matt chirped.

                “Oh, hold on a tick,” Loki blinked and the cards now had braille along the edges.

                “That was rather nice,” Tony observed.

                “I am often nice,” Loki ran his fingers up Steve’s arm.

                “No flirting,” Tony started dealing out the cards.

                “Hey now, Irondick. I’m gonna flirt with my Petey regardless,” Wade laughed.

                “Ugh, deal the cards,” Tony groaned as Bucky passed out the cards to everyone. Bucky won the first round, Natasha winning the next 3, Wade winning one, and Loki winning another. Tony was about to accuse everyone of cheating when FRIDAY interrupted their game.

                “Sir, you have an incoming call from Starlord,” she announced.

                “Starlord?” Tony puzzled.

                “Peter Quill,” Logan informed.

                “Oh. Ok, yea. Patch him through, I guess,” Tony sighed.

                “Hey team, how’s Terra? Or earth? Whatever,” Peter chuckled through the communication system.

                “Oh, just dandy. How’s space? Any new aliens we need to look out for?” Tony quipped.

                “You’ve only met like 4 other aliens of the hundreds out here. Let’s focus on the ones you still need to meet,” Peter started,” So, we got some communications from a ravager ship. Turns out Nebula met back up with Madam Hydra at some point and tried to send a message, but my guys grabbed it and sent it our way. Gamora is closing in on all of them, but I think you need to dispatch some people to her location. We are already coming back.”

                “Really? Where are they?” Steve interjected.

                “Probably too close for comfort. Kitty is sending your coordinates now. She’s just a doll, by the way. Only hit me like 6 times,” Peter complained.

                “I’m willing to bet you earned each one,” Logan grunted.

                “Only twice did I have it coming,” he countered.

                “Anything else we need to know?” Scott cut in.

                “Nah. You know everything we do. We should be back in about a week or so. You guys got room for a tree in that tower of yours?” he asked.

                “We have a roof. Sorry, never built an arboretum,” Tony shrugged.

                “He said ‘I am Groot’ and I’m pretty sure that means he’s fine with it. Once you have the coordinates Kitty sent you guys can do what you’re gonna do. I suggest you get someone whose good with electricity. Nebula is fairly weak to it, plus she’s a bit of a cyborg,” Peter explained.

                “Thank you, we will work on that soon,” Steve thanked Peter.

                “Ok, now Kitty wants to speak with Logan,” Peter finished.

                “Hi, Wolverine,” Kitty sang through the speaker.

                “Hey, Kit. They treating you right up there?” Logan pressed.

                “It’s been fine. Peter can get kind of handsy though. How is everyone there? Xavier only gave me cursory information about the stuff the SHRA and MRA, plus he said he somehow convinced Scott to stick around with you. Have you killed him yet?” Kitty perplexed.

                “I am sitting right here,” Scott spat.

                “Hi, laser eyes. How many times have you and Logan fought each other?” she laughed.

                “Enough,” he rolled his eyes.

                “So, I met a dude named Cable who said I need to make sure you don’t do anything stupid like murder Logan or anything. So, I’m glad you have the fighting out of your system. I expect nothing but hugs and kisses when I come back. Toodles,” and she promptly disconnected.

                “Who the hell is Cable?” Logan grunted.

                “I love and hate that guy. Hilarious but also too serious. He has a metal arm too, just like Encino man, over there,” Wade laughed.

                “Can we please get back to the game?” Natasha smiled, “I’m winning.”

                “I have questions about someone with a metal arm who knows about me,” Scott interrupted.

                “Aww, Scotty. I can’t tell you. No time paradoxes for us,” Wade shuffled the deck and pulled Peter into his lap. The rest of the table looked at him in a stunned silence.


	74. proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffffff and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have more time to write and i am setting the stage for the next big events in the story. I am so excited to write them, you have no idea.

                “Time paradoxes?” Tony sought.

                “Yup. And none for us. Enough of those. Who’s dealing? I need two kings id you can swing it,” Wade hummed.

                “I really think we should talk about the possibility of time paradoxes and this Cable person,” Bruce interjected.

                “I think we should just keep playing,” Loki nodded.

                “But – “

                “Nope. No talky,” Wade stopped Tony’s protest and they all seemed to accept Wade held some very important information he had no intention of divulging. Peter laughed at the obvious defeat and leaned over to kiss Wade on the jaw. Wade turned his head all the way and kissed Peter again on the lips and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. Peter blushed like it wasn’t the millionth time they’ve kissed and brushed their noses together. Wade bit his lower lip and tilted his head to whisper in Peter’s ear.

                “The whispering is pointless when I’m in the room,” Matt groaned.

                “Sorry, Matty,” Wade chuckled and scooped Peter into his lap. Peter wiggled a second and then he paused. He turned to bit the edge of Wade’s ear, “Deal us out a few rounds,” Wade laughed as he rose from his seat and carried Peter bridal style.

                “Ewww,” Tony huffed and waved them off. Wade and Peter didn’t make it far, not even to the elevator. Wade pushed them into one of the open offices off the communal area.

                “Matt will hear us,” Peter whispered as he and Wade hurriedly pulled at each other’s clothes.

                “I think he’s heard us plenty by this point,” Wade buried his face against Peter’s neck and finally got him nearly nude, clad in only his briefs, the red and black ones that Wade preferred. He shoved him back against the wall and ground their hips together. He blanketed the smaller man roughly and pinned his shoulders. Wade was wearing his jeans still and Peter whined when he couldn’t reach the buckle.

                “Mmm, baby boy. Impatient,” Wade finally pushed off his own pants and pulled Peter out of his underwear. He stroked him slowly and kissed Peter’s neck.

                “Wade,” he moaned. Peter clung to Wade’s arms and bucked his hips forward, “Please.”

                “Please, what? Use your words, baby,” Wade tugged his own briefs down and let their cocks rub against one another. Peter was worrying his lip and looking hard at his partner. He loved Wade so much, every inch of him and every little move he made. Wade was his everything.

                “Anything. Everything. You,” he breathed out and kissed Wade hard on the mouth. Wade pulled his hand from Peter’s cock to wrap his arms around his waist. They held each other and kissed reverently, bodies completely flushed together. Soon Wade was pulling them towards one of the armchairs in the room. Peter climbed onto his lap and their mouths never parted. They were pawing at each other and holding onto each other so tightly.

                “Do we have lube anywhere?” Wade asked the second he separated their lips before diving back in for more.

                “Uh, yea. Let me – “ Peter scrambled off Wade’s lap quickly to find the small packet of lube he kept in his back pocket. Once he handed it to Wade the older man was quick to squirt some in his fingers and warm it up. Peter was back in his lap and Wade was lightly fondling the brunette’s balls while slipping fingers back along his perineum. He rubbed against it with more pressure and Peter was biting back moans while rocking his hips against Wade. Soon he was pressing two fingers against Peter’s rim before breaching him. Peter locked eyes with Wade and let his mouth hang open while his boyfriend opened him up. Once the third finger was added Peter was struggling to keep it together.

                “Want you in me. Please. Wade,” he begged against Wade’s jaw.

                “God, yes,” Wade pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. Peter sunk down onto him and they both moaned. When Wade was fully seated the both just remained still with breathing heavily and kissing each other. Peter rolled his hips and Wade threw his head back, hands tightened on Peter’s waist. They moved together, slowly and desperately. Their lips would be bruised the time they were done. Peter began to bounce up and down on Wade’s cock, feeling the slow and drag inside. He angled his hips to get Wade’s cockhead hammering right against his prostate. He hissed when he got the constant pressure he wanted.

                “Love you so much,” Wade moaned out and cupped Peter’s ass, holding him and helping his keep rhythm.

                “Love you. Wade. So amazing,” Peter sped up and the squelching sound echoed in the room mingled with their breathing and skin slapping together.

                “Marry me, Peter,” Wade mouthed against the smaller man’s chest. Peter slowed down and looked down to Wade’s face.

                “What?” Peter stared.

                “I – nothing. Just caught up in the moment,” Wade kissed the hollow of Peter’s throat.

                “Ask again,” Peter tilted Wade’s face back up.

                “I asked you to marry me. Sort of,” Wade repeated.

                “Yes,” Peter answered before kissing Wade.

                “Really?” Wade pressed their foreheads together.

                “Yes. So much yes,” Peter smiled. He started rolling his hips again and wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck. The tone for the sex before the impromptu proposal had already been loving, but now it was deeper and the room felt heavy. He kept squeezing around Wade and pulling him in deeper and deeper. He wanted every centimeter.

                “Not gonna last, Pete. I – I just – love you, baby,” Wade pulled Peter’s legs to wrap around him and moved to the floor. He laid Peter out and slowly thrust into him. Peter writhed under him and brought one hand to the back of Wade’s head, bringing their lips together again. Tears spilled out of the corners of his eyes and he felt waves of happiness wash over him.

                “I’m gonna cum, Wade,” Peter whimpered and dragged his fingernails down the back of Wade’s shoulder. He met each of Wade’s thrusts and felt himself melt under the weight of his boyfriend’s body. With three more thrusts he was gasping out and cuming all over his stomach. Wade moaned when he saw the white stripes and moved harder and faster. His balls tightened and he came deep inside Peter. He kissed slow and languidly, not bothering to pull out of his boyfriend – fiancé.

                “Did you mean it?” Wade whispered.

                “Yea. I did. Did you?” Peter grinned.

                “Yea. I have a ring and everything. I wanted to plan it. Just sort of slipped out now though,” Wade laughed at himself.

                “Well, I expect you to properly ask me again, Ring and all. Over a spaghetti dinner and then we go tell Aunt May. Bells and whistles and candlelight” Peter smirked and kissed Wade again.

                “I’ll fly you to the top of the Eiffel Tower to ask if that’s what you want,” Wade breathed out and sat up a bit to look Peter over.

                “Nah. Just you and me back home,” Peter blushed, “How much bling does the ring have?”

                “None. It’s simple and elegant and everything you. Promise,” Wade rang his fingers through his partner’s hair and just couldn’t stop smiling.

                “I think we should get dressed. Probably. And maybe tell the team. Aside from Matt who probably definitely heard us,” Peter leaned back on his elbows as Wade gently eased out of him.

                “I suppose. But I get to carry you back out there. And you stay in my lap for the rest of the night. I expect all of them to celebrate boisterously,” Wade handed Peter some tissues from the desk to clean up some. They took their time getting dressed, kissing between almost every article of clothing.

 

 

                Wanda gasped and shot up from the couch.

                “What?” Sif cocked her head.

                “Oh my goodness,” she grabbed Sif’s hand and bolted back into the main room where everyone was playing poker. She launched herself into Bucky’s lap and was grinning wildly.

                “What’s up, doll?” he smirked.

                “I have no idea. She just sort of dragged me in here all excited,” Sif leaned against Loki.

                “If you two start making out I’m calling this game and going upstairs to play in the lab,” Tony warned.

                “No, everyone should stay here. We might be getting some news in a few minutes,” Matt held back a laugh.

                “You…?” Wanda stared at Matt.

                “I heard,” he nodded and Wanda kept giggling.

                “Seriously, what is with you right now?” Clint asked.

                “Just wait,” Wanda smiled.

                “Someone is being mischievous,” Loki said to Wanda.

                “She usually is,” Sif twirled some of Wanda’s hair through her fingers. Bucky wrapped one arm around Wanda’s waist and put his cards on the table.

                “Everyone, gird your loins!” Wade shouted as he carried Peter into the communal area.

                “If this is a sex thing I’d rather not,” Logan rolled his eyes.

                “Not a sex thing. At least not for you,” Wade beamed with Peter still in his arms, “Do you wanna do the honors, baby boy?”

                “Wade and I are getting married!” Peter’s cheeks were sore from smiling at this point but there was no stopping it. The whole table immediately smiled and cheered. Clint was the first to his feet to hug the couple. Wanda was up to and wrapped her arms around them next.

                “Congratulations!” Steve beamed, “I’m so happy for you both.”

                “Didn’t know you had it in ya, Wade,” Logan was smiling too.

                “Pepper is going to have a field day. You have to let her plan your wedding,” Natasha smirked, “I’m seriously so happy for you guys.”

                The room soon filled with twinkle lights and soft music began playing, “FRIDAY, you should tell Darcy the announcement Peter just made,” Loki laughed. He snapped and the kitchen counter was stocked with bottles of champagne and various foods. He stood to press a chaste kiss to Steve’s lips and joined in the celebration. Logan and Scott were talking animatedly while Natasha and Bruce joined the newly engaged couple.

                “How did you know?” Bucky asked Wanda.

                “I fell asleep on Sif and sometimes I can read minds, I usually try not to. But when I’m asleep it just happens. So I heard them,” she revealed.

                “You’re just full of surprises,” he kissed her hair and pulled Sif towards them. She kissed both of them sweetly and celebrated the couple with them. Loki was still wrapped around Steve. Soon, Darcy was sprinting from the elevator barefoot and in in jeans with a hastily buttoned up shirt as she flung herself at Peter.

                “Oh my god! Oh my goooood! You’re really engaged?!” she squealed. Sam was moving slower behind her and looked to be somewhere between annoyed and excited.

                “Couldn’t have waited another 20 minutes? She literally hopped right off of me,” Sam complained as he came to stand with the rest.

                “FRIDAY, get Jane and Thor down here!” Darcy shouted.

                “We have to celebrate,” Clint started pouring glasses of champagne with Natasha. They started handing them out while Loki filled a few of the glasses of mean, handing the first to Logan.

                “What’s that?” Scott wondered.

                “Asgardian mead. It is…potent,” Loki informed.

                “Good?” Scott looked at Logan.

                “It gets me drunk, that’s good enough for me,” Logan drawled. Scott kept eyeing it and still seemed confused.

                “Logan, Steven, Bucky, and Wade all have enhanced metabolisms or healing abilities that make it difficult to get inebriated. This mean is the only thing we have found that can get them drunk. Anyone else would find themselves feeling rather awful,” Loki finished. Thor and Jane entered the room with Jessica and Luke.

                “Guys, Peter and Wade are getting married!” Darcy shouted.

                “She might be more excited than they are,” Steve laughed.

                “Really?!” Jessica stared.

                “Yep. He said yes,” Wade beamed.

                “We need to call Aunt May. And Ellie,” Peter gasped.

                “Hold up, I gave May a fancy tablet. We can video call her,” Tony pulled out a remote and pressed a few buttons that opened a screen on the wall. After another minute May appeared on the screen with a somewhat confused expression.

                “Peter?” she asked.

                “Hi Aunt May,” Peter breathed out.

                “Oh, hi, sweetie. Can you see me ok? Is this working?” she scrunched up her nose.

                “It’s working just fine, promise,” Wade sighed.

                “Are you having a party or something?” May wondered.

                “Sort of. Can you get Ellie real quick?” Peter pressed.

                “One second, Ellie? Elli, honey? Can you come here?” she shouted behind her shoulder, “Dannie is here too so she is sure to follow.”

                “That’s fine. She can hear this too,” Peter worried his lower lip.

                “Hear what?” she tilted her head.

                “Daddy! Peter!” Ellie shouted as she came into the shot and clung to May’s shoulder. Another girl with darker skin and black hair popped up on the other side.

                “Mommy!” the other girl grinned.

                “Hi, baby girl,” Luke waved.

                “Oh my god. Luke looked warm and loving just now,” Tony gaped.

                “Shove it,” Jessica grunted.

                “There it is,” Matt laughed.

                “Everyone shut up,” Wade started, “Ellie, Peter and I have something to tell you and Aunt May.”

                “Is it that you’re finally gonna let me use a gun?” the girl quirked.

                “No,” Peter narrowed his eyes.

                “Ellie, listen. I asked Peter to marry me. And…he said yes,” Wade blurted.

                “Really?!” May gasped and covered her smile. Ellie was smiling brightly too.

                “You’re gonna be my other daddy?” she leaned in closer to the camera.

                “Yep,” Peter pressed his face to Wade’s shoulder and the two kissed. The girls and May started cheering and shouting. It was adorable and May was crying with joy.

                “Oh, Peter. Wade. I am so happy,” she sniffled, “Did you give him the ring, Wade?”

                “I sort of blurted it out…in a moment of passion. I’ll show him the ring when I ask him again. Properly. In a PG-rated version,” he snickered.

                “You knew?” Peter dropped his mouth open and stared at his aunt.

                “Of course I did. Wade asked my permission,” she pulled Ellie into her lap.

                “I’m not cattle, but I appreciate the sentiment,” Peter was laughing again.

                “When will you come home to celebrate with us?” Ellie questioned.

                “Soon. We’re going to celebrate with the team for a little bit and come right over. We will fill both you and Dannie with all the ice cream,” Wade promised.

                “Yay!” the girls shouted.

                “You will not bring her back to us pumped full of sugar,” Jessica warned.

                “Yea, yea. But you take ours tomorrow so May can go to work and we can…celebrate privately,” Wade expressed.

                “Deal,” Luke nodded.

                “Is that Captain America?!” Dannie gasped.

                “And Thor!” Ellie added.

                “Uh oh. They’re getting star struck,” Peter teased. Steve and Thor both just waved at the shrieking children.

                “Its Loki too! He’s my other favorite!” Ellie jumped a little.

                “Really?” both Loki and Tony replied.

                “Yea. Daddy said Loki is super powerful but really just needs a hug,” she put forward. Steve blushed and Loki just laughed.

                “Not entirely wrong,” Loki shrugged.

                “Do we get to be flower girls?” Ellie preened.

                “Of course,” Peter grinned, “You can even wear a dress that matches Jessica’s. Because she’s going to be a bridesmaid.”

                “I am?” Jessica perplexed.

                “Yep. And your dress is going to be the most feminine thing we can find,” Wade teased.

                “And Darcy will be my maid of honor, in charge of all of you,” Peter gave her a look.

                “Yes!” Darcy cheered.

                “And you, Wolvy, will be my best man,” Wade announced as he walked towards the scowling man.

                “What?” Logan stared.

                “You are my oldest friend. We’ve killed so many people together,” Wade sighed almost dreamily.

                “I’m gonna put flowers in his hair,” Ellie giggled and Logan actually smiled.

                “Fine,” he replied and Wade hooked his arm around Logan’s neck.

                “This wedding is going to be hilarious,” Sam chimed.

                “Oh yea,” Jane agreed.

                “So goodbye to the adorable children so we can drink like champs,” Wade waggled his brows, “Sweeties, we will be home in 1 or 2 hours.”

                “Bye!” May, Ellie, and Dannie all waved as the team waved back. The feed cut out and everyone refocused back on Wade and Peter.

                “So, drinks?” Clint started handing out glasses. Loki handed some mead to Sif, Steve, and Bucky while Thor poured his own. Everyone was happy and smiling. Tony was standing off to the side next to Matt, both drinking champagne slowly.

                “You ok with all this?” Tony asked him.

                “Yea. I got over things a long time ago. They’re so happy, I would never want to interfere. Besides, I have been considering another scientific mind who seems to have a nice ass,” Matt snickered.

                “Bruce?” Tony laughed.

                “Less angry,” Matt blushed and Tony smiled into his drink, “But what about you? I can’t see Steve but I imagine he and Loki are being fairly affectionate.” They were. Tony looked over and Steve had his arm around Loki like they were attached. They were constantly kissing one another and hands seemed to never leave the other. Jealousy still smoldered in Tony’s chest, though, not as strongly as it once did. Matt was right that it would take some time. He wasn’t entirely ready yet. Tony downed his glass.

                Across the room Logan was talking with Wade about Wade’s ridiculous wedding expectations, including Logan shaving for some reason, “I am not going to be clean shaven,” he grumbled.

                “Awwww, but it’ll look nice,” Wade teased.

                “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him without facial hair,” Scott interjected.

                “Then you are missing out on a surprisingly soft looking gentleman,” Wade revealed.

                “I don’t believe you,” Scott laughed.

                “You shouldn’t,” Bucky walked over and got another glass of mead, “He had to shave after basic and he did not look anymore approachable.”

                “Says the guy with a metal arm and hair long enough to tie back,” Logan laughed.

                “I am plenty approachable,” he scoffed and Sif came up and kissed him, “See?”

                “Its not like we see pretty girls hanging off your arm,” Scott chuckled.

                “Probably because Logan prefers men half the time,” Bucky mumbled under his breath and Scott practically did a spit-take. Wade started cackling.

                “But – Jean. And you were married. What?” Scott wondered.

                “Oscar Wilde was married too,” Bucky noted.

                “Were you – during the war?” Scott mumbled.

                “Yep. I even walked in – “ Logan cut Bucky off with a shove.

                “No, I wanna hear the story,” Wade whined.

                “No. Just because I’ve been made witness to half of your dalliances and see you fuck Peter like 12 times doesn’t mean you get to hear about mine,” Logan sighed.     

                “This makes you way more interesting to me,” Scott laughed.

                “Bucky! C’mere,” Steve shouted from across the room, his cheeks bright red.

                “Oh, Stevie has had one too many. This’ll be good,” Bucky walked over with Sif.

                “Buck, Darcy doesn’t think you can beat me in a fight,” Steve smiled.

                “Does she?” Bucky cocked his head, “Someone needs a lesson.” Bucky pulled his hair back and put down his drink. Steve handed his to Loki and pulled off his shirt.

                “What is…happening?” Tony questioned, “Are things about to get impossibly gayer in here?”

                “Depends on your definition of gay,” Darcy laughed.


	75. when relics fight

                “I have a feeling you’re gonna be mighty embarrassed, Stevie,” Bucky teased.

                “Or you are,” Steve countered. Steve had a habit of getting into fights when he was drunk. It was much easier for him to fall inebriated when he was small, but now he had power behind his punches and he hadn’t gotten drunk enough to become aggressive. He had wrestled Bucky plenty before the war and they had only sparred briefly in his new body.

                “God. I forgot how feisty you got when you were drunk. One time you had 4 fingers of whiskey and started throwing punches in 10 minutes. I had to drag you home,” Bucky reminded.

                “Just one round, Buck,” Steve smiled and pulled his shirt off over his head.

                “Fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Bucky stood in front of Steve as everyone else seemed to gather around.

                “Sif, Wanda, our men are going to fight,” Loki bit his lip and leaned back against the wall.

                “Think I’ll win, Lo?” Steve chuckled.

                “I should think so,” Loki raked his eyes up and down his partner.

                “An mbeidh tú a thabhairt dom duais má bua mé? ( _Will you give me a prize if I win?_ ),” Steve’s eyes glistened as he looked at Loki.

                “Is féidir sin a shocrú cinnte. ( _That can certainly be arranged_ ),” Loki purred.

                “Eww. No propositioning each other in front of me,” Bucky groaned.

                “I’ve heard you say worse to the dames,” Steve replied lightheartedly.

                “We gonna fight or are you gonna take me down memory lane?” Bucky smirked.

                “Old rules,” Steve pressed.

                “Sounds good, pal,” Bucky squared off and Steve swung without hesitation. His fist connected with Bucky’s shoulder and he spun fast before stepping back to get him and moved both their bodies to the wall. Steve pushed back but Bucky planted his feet and flipping Steve over his back. Steve landed on his feet like a cat and counter by grabbing Bucky around his middle and trying to throw him to the ground. Bucky wrapped his arms in kind and they appeared lock in a struggle for dominance. They turned a few times until Bucky shifted his elbow and got Steve hard between the ribs. Both let go and lunged at each other again, but Bucky pinned Steve first. Steve got on leg up around Bucky’s hip and twisted so that they were side by side, then he headbut Bucky in the center of his forehead.

                “Dirty pool,” Bucky hissed and grabbed his nose before swinging his metal arm at Steve’s head. Both men stumbled back ran at each other again.

                “I was expecting a little more finesse with these two,” Darcy chirped.

                “Well, Steven is drunk and Bucky is…ornery. They might fight until they both pass out,” Loki snickered.

                “Stevie will tap out first,” Bucky grunted.

                “Will not, you mook,” Steve glowered and pinned Bucky briefly to the floor.

                “This is the best thing I have ever seen,” Jane was cackling at Thor’s side. Peter and Wade were laughing too while Tony attempted to pour himself another drink but found his hand halted by Matt.

                “I think you should be done for the night. I can’t very well have rough and dirty sex with you in your office if you’re drunk,” Matt whispered against Tony’s cheek.

                “Umm, what?” Tony gasped.

                “Was I not clear?” Matt grinned.

                “You were…I didn’t. I’m not – “

                “I’m not asking you to fall in love with me, Tony. Christ. I just thought we might both benefit from some fun,” Matt confirmed.

                “I might like that,” Tony flustered.

                “Good. Lead the way,” Matt tugged on his sleeve as they slipped from the common room as the boys from Brooklyn grappled in the living room. Everyone was distracted and no one would notice their departure. Tony bit the inside of his cheek as Matt’s fingers danced along his arm during the elevator ride. Tony wasn’t nervous, per se. It had just been longer than he liked and he was still somewhat emotionally raw around the entire Steve situation. But Matt was new and powerful. When they got to his lab he held Matt’s hand as they moved through the room to Tony’s adjacent office. Matt pushed Tony against the door as it closed and kissed him softly on the lips. Tony melted at the gentle touch and kissed back. Matt smiled against Tony’s mouth bit his lower lip.

                “Your lips are nice. But I’d love to feel how good you are with your hands. I have high expectations,” Matt laughed quietly.

                “Let’s see what I can do, then,” Tony rushed out and he started unbuttoning Matt’s white shirt. Matt made concentration somewhat difficult as he sucked and kissed along Tony’s throat. Once the buttons were all undone he pressed his hands under the fabric and felt Matt’s hard body beneath it. Matt moved to unbutton Tony’s pants and their lips found each other again. He grabbed at Matt’s hair and moved their bodies closer together.

                “Will we need a condom?” Matt moaned.

                “I’m clean. You?” Tony bit Matt’s ear and pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

                “Clean,” Matt smiled, “Lube?”

                “I’ll grab it,” Tony reluctantly pulled away to fish the bottle out of the drawer in his desk. When he turned back he found Matt’s pants open and the tip of a leaking cock peeking out from the waistband of his briefs, “Fuck. You’re like sex incarnate.”

                “I’m glad I look appealing,” Matt moaned and started to pull his bottoms down further, “And I’ll pass judgement on you having lube in your office. For now, I might pry on a later date.”

                “Ask away. Whenever,” Tony sighed as he placed the bottle on the desk and brushed his thumb over the tip of Matt’s erection. The younger man bucked up at the touch and seized at Tony’s lips again. They kissed roughly while Tony began to stroke and coax Matt along, not that he needed more encouragement. He wasn’t going to pretend that he didn’t find himself attracted to Tony. Sure, he couldn’t see him, but he loved his voice and the way he talked about science. It’s the same passion and focus that originally attracted him to Peter. Tony pulled him back from his thoughts as the scruff from his beard rubbed harshly on Matt’s chin.

                “Oh, I love your facial hair. Wanna feel it between my thighs,” he moaned.

                “Fuck yes,” Tony buried his face against Matt’s neck and shoved the man’s pants down before shucking off his own shirt. Matt’s finger gently traced the arc reactor in the center of his chest and kissed the center of it. Tony paused for a second at the gentle gesture and kissed the man firmly. He let his hands grip Matt’s ass and ground against him.

                “Wait – ah – there’s someone – “

                “Sirs, it seems there is celebration in the common area,” Vision announced as he floated into the office.

                “Oh. My. God. Vision. Knock. We talked about this. So. Many. Times,” Tony flustered and hid himself and Matt. Matt, however, started laughing and fell back on the desk.

                “I do apologize. I did not think you would be nude. Merely thought you were having some sort of meeting,” Vision bowed his head.

                “Just, head out. We’ll – uh – be down,” Tony grumbled. He wanted to be annoyed with how amused Matt seemed to be but just couldn’t find it in him.

                “Who knew we’d be cockblocked by…whatever Vision is. My idea of him is a bit vague,” Matt chuckled and sat back up.

                “It was bound to happen eventually. If only Vision knew more about social cues,” Tony sighed.

                “Well, we can go back down with everyone else. Or we could go to your room. Or mine. Whichever,” Matt suggested.

                “I would like that. Honestly. I really, really would. But…maybe we could go out sometime. Like for dinner tomorrow night? Then I could properly, wine, dine, and seduce you,” Tony gambled. He was sure Matt would turn him down but he decided to risk it.

                “I would like that. I love Indian food and jazz music,” Matt gave him a light peck on the lips and Tony happily deflated.

                “I’ll make a reservation somewhere and pick you up around 7,” Tony smiled.

                “Reservation? Ha. No. We are going to go to my favorite spot near Red Hook. We might get food poisoning, but its amazing. And there’s a jazz club right down the street,” Matt explained.

                “Red Hook? Really?” Tony confirmed.

                “Yep. Afraid to slum it?” Matt teased.

                “Not afraid to. Just haven’t done that in a while. Guess I don’t have to really impress you,” Tony disclosed.

                “Nope. Silver lining to being blind is that you can’t rely on being flashy. You’re just going to have to get to know me on a deeply, personal level,” Matt chuckled and pulled up his underwear, both having lost the mood after Vision came and went.

                “I guess I’ll have to learn a new woo game,” Tony re-buckled his pants.

                “Let’s get dressed and go see who won the Bucky Steve fight,” Matt sought his shirt after pulling up and fastening his pants.

                “Bucky probably fights dirty, he won in the end. I’m sure,” Tony shrugged. Both were nearly dressed and ready to re-join the group.

                “Nah. Steve definitely got Bucky to fold,” Matt countered.

                “We could place a bet on it,” Tony demurred.

                “Hmmm. Alright. If Steve won, then you have to help streamline my suit. If Bucky won then….I’ll bottom first,” Matt smirked. Tony blushed and sputtered for a second before Matt tugged on his collar and pulled him in for another kiss.

                “I guess I agree to your terms,” Tony mumbled and led them out of the office. When they got back down to the group they were quickly informed that Steve won the fight in the end because Bucky tapped out following Sif’s tip on tickling. It was a tactic the entire agreed to never repeat.


	76. can we call it a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki definitely needed some private time.

                Steve was slowly waking up in his warm bed with a very cuddly and happy god curled up on his chest. The sun hadn’t risen yet but his body is ready to face the day. It’s cold outside and he can see ice creeping across the window panes. He’s sure it’ll snow any day and this is the first winter he isn’t worried about the bitter frost setting him on edge. Steve just smiled and kisses the top of Loki’s head and smooth down the dark hair he loved to pull and run his fingers through. Steve slowly started to weasel out of the bed only to find himself being pinned by Loki.

                “Where do you think you’re going?” the god mumbled and started placing light kisses on the chest beneath his face.

                “I thought about making some coffee and then going on a quick run,” Steve expressed. Loki lifted his head to look out the window and just groaned.

                “The sun isn’t even up yet. Why on earth would you go anywhere that wasn’t this bed with me? It’s so warm and I’m very nude,” he teased.

                “Baby, you know I like to start the day with a run. Besides, I’m pretty awake and you look like you might want a few more hours,” Steve soothed and beamed.

                “I bet I could give you somewhere else to place all that energy,” Loki bit his lip and climbed further up on Steve’s body.

                “You probably could…” Steve grinned and let Loki start kissing all over his body.

                “How about you fuck me until I am so exhausted I fall back asleep, then, if you can muster it, you can go on your run,” he licked the shell of Steve’s ear and chuckled lightly.

                “Mmmmm, that does sound like a more pleasant way to start my day. Do you want to ride me or should I roll us over and fuck you into the mattress?” the blonde teased.

                “Language, captain,” Loki smiled and sat up to roll his hips against his lover’s.

                “You’re one to talk,” Steve chuckled and flipped them. He kissed his way down Loki’s throat and licked across his collar bone. The god moaned and clawed at Steve’s shoulders. They rolled their hips together as the languidly pressed against each other. Steve grabbed Loki’s hair and pulled his head to the side so he had better access to his neck and earlobes. Loki loved it when Steve pulled on his hair, he hissed in pleasure as Steve’s teeth found his ear and bit down hard. He spread his legs wider as Steve rubbed against him. He reached for a bottle of lube he had stashed near the headboard and thrust it into the blonde’s hands. Steve smiled as he took it and kiss his boyfriend tenderly on the lips. He didn’t waste much time before prepping the man below him. He began with two slicked up fingers and Loki responded beautifully. Steve watched Loki writhe beneath him and was now very grateful he let the brunette talk him into staying in bed. It has been a few days since they had been able to really enjoy each other with the team and others needing extra attention. He wanted to take his time now as he let his eyes devour Loki.

                “Darling?” he looked up at Steve’s focused gaze.

                “God, I love you,” Steve breathed out as he added a third finger and pressed on Loki’s prostate.

                “Oh – Ah – I love you too. Always,” Loki rushed out as he felt heat rush through his body. Steve pulled his fingers out and the god whined at how empty he suddenly felt. Steve pressed the tip of his cock to Loki’s entrance and slowly pushed in. He relished in the gradual drag and Loki tightening around him. It felt like ages before he completely bottomed out and was flushed with the man below him. He could feel Loki’s heartbeat through both their bodies. He bent to kiss him softly on the lips and they both smiled. Loki, however, seemed to be somewhat impatient and began to move his hips, trying to coax more movement from Steve. He pressed his forehead to Loki’s and let the god practically fuck himself back on his dick.

                “Someone couldn’t wait for me,” Steve whispered against Loki’s cheek before pulling back and thrusting back hard. He almost knocked the wind out of both of them. He made love to him slowly as Loki arched his back off the bed and wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, his heels digging into his ass and pushing him forward. Steve fucks him hard and slow while Loki scratches down his back. They move as a singular unit with their lips barely parting, breathing into each other’s mouths and muffling the moans that would otherwise awake Bucky in the next room. Loki bit down on Steve’s lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. The captain’s cockhead hammered into the god’s prostate over and over again. His throat was tight as he tried not to scream. Steve’s strong arms moved to bracket Loki’s head, fingers gently slipping through his hair. Steve continued to move roughly, but still slow. He knew Loki would start begging for him to move faster and he was going to drag this out as long as he could until neither of them could take it. Loki kept clenching and unclenching around him, as if to draw him in further. The thighs around his hips grew tighter and he pressed his stomach harder down against the god whose cock was still trapped hard between them. He knew the friction would drive his partner over the edge and he couldn’t wait to see him fall apart. He never got tired of the way his mouth would drop open and his emerald eyes would roll back.

                “Steven, please,” the god whined. Steve almost laughed at his prediction. He relented though, he always would for this divine man in his bed. He quickened his pace and found Loki now barely stifling his screams. He was about to fuck even harder before he found himself being thrown back. Loki climbed him and started riding him fast. Steve watched in awe while grabbing the god’s thin hips and holding on tight. He watched Loki fist his own hair and brace himself on Steve’s chest.

                “Cum for me,” Steve grunted and Loki did almost immediately. His cum came fast in long ribbons that streak the captain’s stomach and chest. Some landed on his lip and he licked it off. Loki continued to grind down and bounce on Steve’s cock. His eyes flashed devilishly and he fucked down hard onto his lover. Steve was tripping over the edge with every movement. He felt the tight heat around him and shouted loud before spilling inside Loki while holding his hips so tight there would have been vicious bruises on a weaker man. Loki grinned and let his body fall forward on Steve’s chest. Kissing his way across Steve’s chin and lips.

                “Mmmm, good morning indeed,” Loki sighed happily.

                “Always good with you, Lo,” Steve smiled and kissed back.

                “You aren’t still going to go on your run are you?” Loki purred as he dragged his nose along Steve’s jaw.

                “I could probably stand to lounge around with you a bit more, but I do want to go on a morning run. I’ll bring you those raspberry pastries that you love. And the peppermint mochas you pretend to hate,” Steve teased.

                “I suppose I can agree to your terms. I was just gloriously fucked by a wonderful man. I am rather agreeable after such an event,” the god laughed.

                “You’re the worst,” Steve kissed him and lifted him up so he sat astride his lap. Loki waved his hand to clean them up and clung to Steve’s chest for a few minutes more. They kissed slowly as more light filled the room. Steve thought about how beautiful Loki looked in the amber light while Loki was reflecting on how golden and handsome Steve appeared in the same space. They were totally gone on one another.

                “I’m going to change and head out. Are you going to stay in bed?” Steve kissed his temple as he rose up and rolled Loki to his side.

                “Maybe for a little while. I have some books I wanted to look over,” he replied.

                “I wanted to work on some drawing today. I brought all my supplies back from Brooklyn. Maybe after I hang around Bucky some I can get more work done on it. We can hole away in our apartment all day,” he suggested.

                “I would love that. Besides, I am fairly certain Wanda and Sif are planning something with Bucky for the afternoon and evening,” Loki snickered. The specifics of the relationship the three had grew a little bit more clear each day, but Steve was still a little confused about it. As long as Bucky was happy and felt safe he wasn’t going to question it. He wondered if Bucky would ever be able to take them out like he used to take girls out. He wanted to see Bucky laughing and dancing again like he used to. But he was afraid those parts of Bucky might be gone.

                “Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?” Steve asked suddenly.

                “Like a date with my boyfriend or a dinner with my teammate?” Loki narrowed his eyes.

                “Maybe somewhere in between. I want to openly flirt with you, but I also like the idea of the entirety of the public not being completely in the know just yet,” Steve explained.

                “Hmmm, a date that is a bit like a ruse then. You do know how much a love some trickery,” the god stood and let the blankets fall off his body as he stretched. He was still entirely nude while Steve was wearing his running gear. Steve faltered for a second while he let his eyes rake over Loki’s form. He shook his head and moved to put on his shoes. Even when recently sated Loki was always tempting. Steve adjusted himself and gave Loki a kiss before opening the door to step out into the hallway. Of course, he was immediately greeted with a somewhat grumpy looking Bucky.

                “You were loud,” the sergeant huffed.  

                “I guess it’s like payback then, huh?” Steve joked and Bucky just rolled his eyes.

                “Coffee?” he asked as Steve put on his jacket.

                “Nah. Gonna go for a run. I’ll bring back some though. Breakfast too,” Steve informed.

                “Sam going too?” Bucky inquired as he lazily poured himself some brew.

                “I’m pretty sure he’s at Darcy’s and I am not going to bother them. I’ll see what he’s up to later. What are you going to do this morning?” he threw on a scarf.

                “Watch _The Twilight Zone_. Stark said it was good, so did Wanda. It’s all uploaded. Then I might train for awhile. Haven’t really decided. I ain’t exactly had free time like this in a long time,” the soldier shrugged. Milton sauntered out and rubbed against Steve’s leg before going over to Bucky. He knelt down and plucked up the cat before nuzzling it with a soft smile.  

                “Feel free to borrow him while you lounge around on the couch all morning,” Steve smirked.

                “Oh, I will,” Bucky stuck out his tongue, “Thought about getting a cat for the girls maybe. They both seem to really like this guy. I might like a cat of my own too.”

                “That’s not a bad idea, Buck. But I should probably let you know that on Asgard cats are traditional courtship gifts. I gave one to Loki as an apology for…things, and it started up our whole relationship. So Sif might react a little more strongly about it than Wanda,” Steve offered, “Though, you seem to already be courting.”

                “We’re doing what we’re doing. Don’t be so judgmental, Rogers. Especially after what I just heard come out of your bedroom,” Bucky tossed a hand towel at him. A second later Sif came out of Bucky’s bedroom wearing nothing more than one of Bucky’s shirt. When she stretched her arms over her head it raised enough to make Steve blush and turn his head.

                “You wanna cover up there, doll?” Bucky blushed a bit too.

                “What?” Sif cocked her head to the side. All attention shifted to Loki quickly, as he came out of the bedroom still nude and reading through a book. He stopped and looked up at all of them before sitting on one of the breakfast stools near Sif.

                “Lo?” Steve tried not to laugh at Bucky’s clear discomfort.

                “Yes, darling,” Loki preened.

                “There a reason you’re naked?” Bucky interrupted.

                “Does it bother you?” Loki mused. Sif giggled and let her head rest on Loki’s shoulder as she yawned, “Both of them have already seen me nude.” Sif laughed again and Loki sighed before waving his hand to clothe himself.

                “I’m gonna run,” Steve kissed Loki quickly and chastely, “I’ll see you guys in a bit.”

                “Bye, love,” Loki waved his fingers and Bucky gave a faux salute.

                “You did that just to tease him,” Sif spoke to Loki and glanced at Bucky.

                “Yes,” Loki smirked and Bucky frowned before walking off to the living room with Milton.

                “Because I had to see your dick I’m bogarting your cat for the rest of the day,” he called out.

 

 =============================================================================================================

                After Steve had returned from his run everyone had enjoyed the food he returned with. Bucky disappeared with Wanda and Clint afterwards while Sif sought out Thor. Loki and Steve did as they had planned; the captain sketching away the rest of the day while Loki poured himself into several books. They took infrequent breaks to kiss. Steve kept his work hidden, claiming it was going to be a surprise. He was working on drawings of Loki and his brother, along with others, based on those pictures Darcy had been sending him. He nearly copied the image of Thor, Loki, and Sif asleep on the couch. By the time 5pm rolled around both were hungry and Steve really wanted to take Loki out.

                “How about we head to the French place over by the bridge? I know you’ll like their wine,” Steve began.

                “I probably would. We could also try that Italian place in your old neighborhood. I can’t imagine I’d dislike their wine either,” Loki countered.

                “That’s even better,” Steve confided and kissed the back of Loki’s neck, “And I wouldn’t have to dress up as much.”

                “I do like you in a suit. But relaxed is just as nice,” the god snapped and he was wearing a dark sweater with black slacks. His hair was back in a knot which made his cheekbones look more prominent.

                “I love when you wear your hair like that,” Steve pressed against him and kissed along his jaw, “I look very unremarkable next to you.”

                “That’s not even the slightest bit true,” Loki hushed him and tugged him towards the door. They chose to walk some and take a cab for the rest. The night wasn’t overly cold, not that either of them were unable to handle it. Steve had to keep himself from grabbing at Loki’s hand the entire way. He was quickly regretting the decision to treat is as something not entirely date-like. He’d much rather be wrapped up with Loki at home than keeping his distance in a crowded restaurant. A lot of people stared at them. Others were definitely taking pictures. He was sure Darcy would forward him everything from #CapTracker.

                When they reached the place they pleased to find it not over full and with available seating right away. They were near the center of the restaurant. The lighting was warm and soft, servers were friendly, and people seemed to be polite enough to not be overtly photographing them. Steve ended up ordering spaghetti while Loki ordered veal parmesan. The decided to split a bottle of wine and settled in.

                “You should tell me about the books you were reading today. You looked really immersed in them,” Steve wondered.

                “Oh! I’ve been reading one book, _American Gods_ , by Neil Gaiman. It is extraordinary. But I might be a bit biased as I am a character in it. Sort of. It is one interpretation of me. Odin is in it as well. Not a single mention of Thor though. I will be teasing him about it. I actually think you would like it,” Loki started.

                “Really. Do tell,” the blonde chuckled, “Are you a good guy or bad guy in this story?”

                “I suppose that depends on how you look at things…but he is not exactly likeable. But neither is Odin, so at least that is accurate,” Loki hummed, “His version of Loki literally feeds on chaos and conspires with Odin. Not quite in character for me.”

                “Not sure if I’d enjoy a book that vilifies you to a large degree,” Steve chuckled.

                “You would enjoy it. Besides, should you feel any tremendous guilt about my portrayal you can always make it up to me,” he winked.

                “Incorrigible,” Steve laughed and poured them both another glass of wine. He wanted to reach across the table and hold his hands. He wanted to interlock their fingers and run his thumbs over the god’s knuckles. Loki was staring at him warmly and he could barely help himself. He opted to run his foot up the back of Loki’s calf under the table. The brunette smiled, bit his lip, and rubbed right back. They teased each other a bit before Loki’s phone started ringing. He rolled his eyes when he picked it up.

                “Yes, Darcy?” he sighed.

                _“You are trending on twitter. You. Do you happen to know why?_ ” she giggled.

                “Because everyone admires my new haircut?” Loki droned.

                “ _Nooooo. Because everyone is tweeting and sharing pictures of your public date with cap_ ,” she squealed, “ _Why didn’t you tell me you two were going public?_ ”

                “We didn’t. I assume these were inferences made. Let the public have their talk,” Loki responded.

                “ _People seem to like it. Mostly. A lot of people are jealous_ ,” she pressed.

                “As they should be. Will you be home this evening?” Loki asked.

                “ _Probably. Jane is going to sequester herself to the lab again and Sam wants to work on something with Clint. So I was going to help myself to the kitchen and probably cozy up with Wanda and the metal-armed soldier_ ,” she informed.

                “Perfect. Then I will see you when we get home. I might join you if Steven decides to work more on his art,” he glanced at Steve who nodded.

                “ _Perfect! You and I haven’t had a proper movie night since you shacked up with Mr. Blonde and Beautiful. I was starting to feel neglected_ ,” she was clearly pouting through the phone.

                “Will it ease you if I make more of that honeycomb cake you like?” he demurred.

                “ _It would please me greatly. Get back to your man and I’ll see you later. Peace_ ,” she hung up. Before he could react much she sent him a link of the various tweets about them. One had a picture of them at dinner. He held the phone up to Steve who smiled and laughed a bit. The caption read ‘Captain America Courting Formerly Evil Alien?’ The picture was of them in the restaurant. It was also clear it was taken by someone at the table immediately to their right. Both men turned and saw a teenage girl who froze with wide eyes as they looked her over. She realized very quickly she had been caught and she bowed her head to look away. They turned back to each other and drank more wine and talked of plans for the future. When spring time came around Loki wanted to put a garden on their Brooklyn apartment roof. Steve was more than amenable to that idea. Steve wondered about maybe building an outdoor studio space off to the side. Maybe some nice benches for reading and having small meals.

                “Would your mother ever be able to visit us here?” Steve asked.

                “She could. As long as Odin is awake. If he were in Odinsleep it might be difficult if not dangerous. Do you want her to visit?” Loki leaned forward and stole a meatball off Steve’s plate.

                “It might be nice. Christmas is coming up and its nice to have family around or visiting,” Steve shrugged.

                “I could send her a message and see what she thinks,” the god smiled.

                “I’m really looking forward to the holidays this year,” Steve said softly, “Because this year I have you. And Buck is back. I couldn’t ask for more.”

                “You flatter me,” Loki proclaimed.

                “It’s pretty easy to do,” Steve pressed. They finished dinner and took a longer walk home. They both fought not to wrap around each other, but Steve did place his hand on the small of Loki’s back when they got to the tower. He was sure people saw and didn’t care much. When they got to their floor they were greeted by a very pleased looking Darcy on the couch with both cats, Matt, and Maria. They all seemed somewhat transfixed on whatever seemed to be on television as Matt ran his fingers through Crookshank’s thick fur.

                “This is a surprise greeting,” Steve beamed at all of them.

                “Well, I was promised friend time. These two seemed to be a bit….lost looking so I invited them,” Darcy replied.

                “If I am intruding I can leave,” Matt offered.

                “Nonsense. Stay. I’m surprised you aren’t in the lab if that’s where the rest of our scientists are,” Loki added.

                “I was. But not for science. Tony got into his work headspace so I left. Natasha is up there to make sure him, Jane, and Bruce all maintain basic physical requirements for staying alive. Pepper seems to have been wrangled into it as well,” Matt explained.

                “Yes, she did. Even though Pep promised we would go over some things,” Maria grumbled.

                “Maria is still pretending like her and Pep aren’t flirting around dating each other,” Darcy stage whispered.

                “Even after the mutual hangovers from their first date?” Steve laughed.

                “What?” Maria gaped, “How did you know?”

                “I pay attention,” Steve grinned.

                “Can no one have secrets in this tower?” Maria lamented and threw her head back.

                “Nope,” Loki eased into one of the chairs and Steve bent over to kiss his lips before retreating to a side room.

                “How was your public date?” Darcy batted her eyes at Loki.

                “Very good. Though, I could’ve gone for more physical affection. But I suppose we’ll build up to it,” Loki sighed.

                “The public seems a bit split on you two. Everyone pretty much loves Cap, obviously. But some are still distrustful of you. You together though? Tumblr is having a field day,” Maria interjected.

                “I suppose they’ll just have to deal with it,” Loki rolled his eyes. He looked over to Matt and gave a thoughtful look, “So, Matthew. Why were you in the lab if not for scientific purposes?”

                “I was there to see Tony, “he began, “We might have hooked up the night of Peter and Wade’s engagement and I was going to see if he wanted to grab dinner. I should have gotten there before Jane made her breakthrough.”

                “And when were you going to tell me this?” Darcy poked Matt in the side.

                “When there was something to tell. Making out in his office only to be interrupted by Vision wasn’t exactly worthy of passing on,” Matt noted.

                “Everyone is hooking up with everybody. Damn,” Darcy laughed.

                “Don’t even get me started on the trio down the hall,” Matt coughed.

                “I seriously want to know everything about that,” sassed Darcy. Loki waved his fingers and cake appeared on the coffee table in front of them, along with plates and forks. “And Lokes delivers on his promise.”

                “Cake?” Maria raised a brow.

                “The best cake,” Darcy almost moaned as she cut into it. The four of them spent the rest of the evening engorging themselves and indulging in _The Lord of the Rings_ series. Steve popped out every now and again, charcoal smudged on his nose and forehead made Loki extra affectionate as he usually kissed every spot. Bucky came out once to grab some water and Loki forced him to take cake down to the girls.


	77. out of the rubble

                The following morning Steve was stretching in the gym when FRIDAY announced herself.

                “Captain Rogers, I thought I should inform you that Sergeant Barnes has taken your shield from its storage vessel.

                “Did he say why?” That gave Steve pause.

                “He did not,” the AI replied.            

                “I guess I’ll check that out…” Steve wondered and made his way upstairs. When he got to his floor Bucky was nowhere to be found. He knocked on his bedroom door and heard muffled voices.

                “Yea?” Bucky called out.

                “Is there a reason you have my shield?” Steve asked.

                “Ummm…yes?” Bucky sputtered.

                “Which is?” Steve leaned on the door frame.

                “Nothing you would approve of,” Bucky countered.

                “Buck,” Steve warns with his tone.

                “Like, 20 – 30 more minutes,” he hears through the closed door.

                “Oh my god,” Steve pinches his brow and just walks away. He made his way down to the communal area and found Loki arguing with Thor with Logan drinking coffee off to the side, watching them with an annoyed look on his face. Scott was perched on the other side of the kitchen holding his own cup of coffee. Steve kissed Loki on the shoulder and moved past him.

                “Why are they fighting?” Steve asked Logan.

                “Something to do with their dad and then they stopped speaking in English,” Logan grunted.

                “Buck took my shield. He has it in his room and I don’t want to think about what he’s doing with it,” Steve grimaced.

                “That explains why I saw the other Asgardian chick dressed like a USO girl this morning,” Scott laughed.

                “I guess he’s feeling nostalgic,” Logan laughed, “You didn’t seem to notice the first time he took it.”

                “What?” Steve gasped.

                “Oh yea. In France. He had it for about an hour with that red head who was on tour in the area. They were…enthusiastic,” Logan mumbled into his drink.

                “How on earth were all of you managing to get laid in a war zone?” Steve rolled his eyes.

                “French men and women are way more accommodating than American ones. That’s why,” Logan reminded.

                “I suppose I had other things to focus on,” Steve groaned.

                “You are impossible!” Loki shouted.

                “You are stubborn and childish!” Thor shouted back.

                “Like you’re one to talk,” Loki spat and Thor furrowed his brow deep before pushing Loki to the couch. Loki hit him back and they rolled onto the floor. They kept grappling with each other and rolling around until Jane marched up from the balcony to both of them and pulled on both their hair.

                “Stop it. You’re both being children. Thor, come with me to the lab,” she chastised before turning to Loki, “And you, don’t antagonize.” Thor followed her with a scowl and Loki crossed his arms over his chest and stayed on the floor.

                “Hi, baby,” Steve moved to sit next to him.

                “Hello,” he sighed and deflated.

                “Wanna tell me what that was about?” Steve soothed as he ran his fingers through Loki’s messed up hair.

                “He wants us to go back to Asgard for a time before Odin falls into Odinsleep. I told him he was free to go without me but I don’t have a strong desire to spend much time with him,” Loki leaned into the touch.

                “You are like a cat. It’s hilarious,” Steve chuckled, “You could go to see your mother. You don’t have to speak with Odin or even be friendly.”

                “Maybe I don’t want to be away from you,” Loki turned.

                “It wouldn’t be long, would it?” Steve questioned.

                “Not terribly. Maybe only 2 days,” he answered.

                “I think we could survive,” Steve teased.

                “You got issues with your dad too? Welcome to the club,” Logan mused.

                “The club is not particularly exclusive and all of us are a bit emotionally constipated about it. Don’t expect conversation. Just brooding,” Scott taunted.

                “Not helpful,” Logan scoffed.

                “Wasn’t trying to be,” Scott countered with a frown.

                “Didn’t really ask for your input,” Logan growled. Loki rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Logan and Scott were gone.

                “What did you do?” Steve asked in surprise.

                “Sent them to somewhere they can sort out their sexual tension. Their bickering was pointless. At least mine and Thor’s had merit,” Loki rose form the ground and pulled Steve up with him.

                “Where though?” Steve perplexed.

                “A love hotel in Japan,” Loki grinned.

                “Oh my god. I am surrounded by deviants,” Steve snickered and tugged Loki to the kitchen.

 

========================================================================================== 

                “What the fuck?” Scott gasped.

                “Right there with ya, pal?” Logan looked around the strange room before going to the window, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

                “What?” Scott demanded.

                “We’re in Tokyo,” he grunted.

                “Why? Why are we in Japan?” Scott panicked.

                “Loki,” Logan cracked his neck.

                “But why?” Scott pressed.

                “Look around the room, Scott. It’s pretty obvious what Loki is suggesting,” the wolverine breathed out. Scott looked around but it didn’t quite seem to click for him.

                “Seems a bit feminine for my tastes,” Scott toyed with a lamp shade that was a dusty pink color.

                “It’s a love hotel. Where you pay by the hour. I’m sure you can put the rest together. You’re a big boy,” Logan sat on the window ledge.

                “I – what?” Scott gasped.

                “Loki is not a subtle man,” Logan kept looking out the window while Scott paced by the bed.

                “How do we get back?” Scott questioned.

                “I imagine he will bring us back on his own. He’s probably just going to make us sweat for a bit and then we will be right back in the tower,” Logan surmised.

                “What a dick,” the younger man sat on the edge of the bed, “I mean, does he think we’ll just fuck each other and stop fighting?”

                “I think that was exactly his idea,” Logan stared.

                “That wouldn’t work,” Scott glowered.

                “And why, exactly, wouldn’t it work? Because you don’t sleep with men or because you hate me?” Logan shot.

                “Doesn’t really matter,” he fell back on his elbows and resigned himself to the situation.

                “Why doesn’t it matter?” Logan raised a brow.

                “Because nothing changes,” Scott huffed.

                “You want change?” Logan took a few steps forward.

                “It doesn’t really matter what I want. Or what anyone wants. There are more important things to worry about,” he decided.

                “Like Charles? Like MRA and SHRA? Like how the world is in danger every damn day regardless of what any of us are doing?” Logan argued.

                “Why are we fighting about this? Why do you even care?” Scott sat back up and gave Logan a hard look. Logan stared at him in kind, his jaw tightening and his glare hard. Logan fisted his hands at his side while Scott bit the inside of his cheek, an insult hovering at the tip of his tongue. Logan was fighting with himself and felt there were only two options left.

                “What color are your eyes, Scott?” Logan asked quietly.

                “What?” Scott replied in confusion.

                “What. Color. Are. Your. Eyes?” he punctuated.

                “Blue,” he answered. Logan quickly crossed the room, closing the space between them, grabbed Scott by the collar and kissed his roughly on the mouth. There was nothing gentle or soft about it, it was a hard clash of lips and teeth. Scott grunted and kissed back with the same level of ferocity. Logan was completely in his lap as they tore at each other’s shirts. Logan turned Scott’s head to better slot their lips together and then pushed him back on the bed. His chest was bare and Logan scratched down the sensitive skin and Scott hissed as he moved into the touch. Logan felt Scott’s hands move across his back without focus but intent on keeping on contact. He pulled back to say something before Scott silenced him with another kiss. It was gentler, but still firm and full of want. He fumbled with Scott’s belt before both men felt the ground fall out beneath them and they were back in the kitchen, but on the floor and still on top of each other. They froze and looked up to see if anyone was nearby. They looked up to see Clint looking smug. They scrambled off each other and stood, though Logan’s shirt was wide open as well as Scott’s, the marks very prominent on his chest.

                “Umm,” Scott mustered.

                “Hey, I’m not judging,” Clint put his hands up and walked off with a snort. They were about to speak before a siren sounded in the building.

                “Situation downtown. An attack is being launched at a skyrise on SE 82nd,” FRIDAY informed.

                “Do we go?” Scott asked, slightly out of breath.

                “Only if Steve requests it. Get ready anyway. Logan fixed his shirt and marched towards the elevators. When the two made it to the conference room off the roof they found Steve, Loki, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Bucky, Wanda, Sif, Thor, and Sam. They were all at the ready and Steve was explaining something to an unamused Bucky.

                “Cap?” Logan glanced. Steve shook his head in the negative and nodded towards Bucky. Logan got the message and joined him with Scott following. Loki winked at the two of them before turning towards the door.

                “Let’s go. Seems Madame Hydra managed to get her hands on some explosives rigged to level the area with her minions keeping people from getting out. We eliminate and extract,” Steve ordered and everyone but Logan, Scott and Bucky filed out to the jet. Tony and Sam took off in their suits while Natasha took the rest. Once they landed they found several men dead on the ground with Sam carrying people out from the roof. Tony kept hitting targets when Clint joined him to take some out. Steve ran into the building followed by Sif and Thor while Wand and Loki handled the structure of the building. Wanda became momentarily distracted by a boy with dark hair who was frozen staring at her. She looked at him and his eyes flashed for a second before he took off down the street. She re-shifted her focus back to the catastrophe. Steve and Sif were carrying and leading people out of the building towards EMTs and firemen off to the side. People were in a panic and Steve had done his best to keep them calm. Thor came out with arms full of children and several more following. A shot rang out in the sky and Steve told everyone to get down. People scrambled to the ground as Wanda flicked her wrists as small bursts of light filled the air around them. Madame Hydra had people in the sky shooting at the crowd below. Tony and Sam took them out. Steve cleared the first 10 floors as Sam announced the top 7 were cleared. There were another 13 to go, but they had been informed 3 were under construction and empty. They divided them up and cleared out another 5 before more shots rang out and the bottom of the building quaked.

                “Cap, we gotta move out. The building isn’t going to be stable for much longer,” Tony announced through the com.

                “I’m not detecting many more in the building. Grab them and go,” Natasha added. Steve found 3 more people and ushered them out the front door. He stayed in the lobby area and waited for the final report from outside. The building shook again.

                “Steven, get out now,” Loki demanded through his headset.

                “Only if there aren’t any more people,” he waited.

                “I’m only getting one other heartbeat,” Tony informed, “2nd floor.”

                “On it,” Steve rushed up the stairs. But as soon as he reached the landing the building quaked again and every window broke, rubble fell around him. He saw a woman unconscious at the end of the hall and he sprinted to her covering both of them with his shield and bracing himself. He could hear several voices over the com and everything went dark.

                Outside everyone gasped and shouted as the building began to fall. Loki rose up and screamed. He brought his arms over his head and the building, rubble and all, began to fly up from the ground. Wanda stood behind him. His eyes slowly became red as his skin slowly tinted blue and the air was electric around him. He felt despair unfurl in his chest as he was desperate to save Steve from the carnage in front of him. Pieces of the building hovered in the air and Wanda took over keeping them suspended. Loki pushed through and threw rocks behind him or off to the side. He was clinging to the hope that Steve was unscathed amongst the debris.

                “Steven!” he shouted in vain as he heard nothing in response.

                “10 feet to your left!” Tony yelled, “the tracker in his shield is active.” Loki bolted to the side and pulled a steel beam away to find his shield peeking through dust and broken glass. Loki wretched it back to find Steve curled around a smaller woman. Neither of them were moving. Thor came to his side and lifted the woman and bring her to the paramedics. Others hovered nearby to get close to Steve. He wasn’t moving. He pulled Steve to his chest.

                “Steven. Steven, wake up right now,” Loki begged. Steve’s face was unmoved and he couldn’t find his heartbeat. He smoothed his hair and rubbed dirt from his cheek. “Steven.” Loki’s eyes were still red. Wanda was letting the rubble collect on the ground around them and she came to Loki’s side.

                “Loki?” she tested.

                “Bring him back,” Loki growled and before he could tumble any deeper into unrelenting sadness Steve coughed and wretched. Loki’s face relaxed and he buried himself against Steve’s throat.

                “Thank fuck,” Sam breathed out.

                “Lo?” Steve said, his voice rough.

                “I thought you died,” Loki seized.

                “I’m fine. I was just knocked out. Its ok,” Steve gingerly brought his hand to Loki’s jaw.

                “No. It’s not ok. You were not breathing. I thought I lost you. You can’t charge in recklessly to things like this. We’ve talked about this before,” Loki tried to maintain his temper, but he was struggling to remain composed.

                “I’m Captain America. I had to. It’s my job,” he wheezed.

                “No. You’re Steven Rogers, the man that I love. And you better start bloody well acting like it,” he practically yelled and Steve winced, “I’m sorry I yelled.”

                “It’s ok, baby. I would be scared too,” Steve smiled at him and Loki melted a little. He kissed him firmly and Wanda seemed to giggle behind him. Everyone else was equally relieved. Tony rolled his eyes and Natasha hit his arm. Bruce and Sam looked off to the side and saw a line of journalists and reporters.  

                “I don’t think your relationship is a secret anymore,” Sam chuckled. Both men looked over to the reporters and they only half gave it a thought.

                “Well, cat’s outta the bag…” Steve breathed out roughly. He was still in pain but Loki seemed to be helping his healing along quicker, “Still mad? Not gonna yell at me again, are you?”

                “No, darling. Barnes might, however,” Loki raised and brow and Steve clamped his jaw shut immediately.


	78. a wolf in sheep's clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, i made it to the next MAJOR event in my story. enjoy, kiddos.

                Bucky was standing between Logan and Scott on the tower roof as the team arrived. Loki and Wanda were helping Steve out of the jet, he still had a slight limp. Bucky was definitely not amused and gave his best friend a heated glare.

                “Steven Grant Rogers, you stubborn shit,” Bucky growled.

                “Natasha told you,” Steve sighed.

                “Of course she did. You stayed in a building you knew was going to collapse? Coulda died,” he growled, “And you left me stuck here with these two.” He pointed both thumbs at Scott and Logan. Logan only rolled his eyes while Scott remained impassive.

                “I’m fine,” Steve started.

                “Like hell are you fine! You’ve got a limp and a busted lip. Plus, you probably got bruises all over,” Bucky continued to tense and lean into Steve’s space.

                “Perhaps you should let him rest,” Wanda approached from behind. She wrapped her fingers around his metal wrist and whispered soft, foreign words in his ear.

                “I am as mad as Barnes,” Loki added, “But I have moved past the need to admonish. However, there will be a punishment.” Loki grinned wolfishly and placed his hand on Steve’s hip, bring their bodies closer together.

                “Eww, I do not need to know about whatever weird, BDSM you guys get into,” Tony scowled as he walked by the group. Natasha only laughed and Steve blushed somewhat. Thor and Sif joined them and Bucky was still angry.

                “He is alive. That should be celebrated. He was most brave and he saved that woman,” Thor smiled.

                “Not helping,” Steve spoke quietly.

                “You need to relax,” Sif ran her fingers through Bucky’s hair and he leaned into the touch. Wanda kissed his shoulder and he looked back and forth between them and eventually deflated.

                “We will be talking about this later,” Bucky mumbled, “James et Scott étaient bizarres pendant que vous étiez parti. ( _James and Scott were being weird while you were gone_ ).” Bucky mentioned.

                “Avez-vous oublié que je parle aussi français? ( _Did you forget I also speak French_?)” Logan raised a brow.

                “I did. Actually. The noggin is still on the fritz,” Bucky tapped his forehead.

                “Ya gotta stop calling me James, too,” Logan shrugged.

                “Give me time, old man,” Bucky chuckled lightly.

                “Says the 90-year-old,” Sam interjected as he approached.

                “He’s in his hundreds,” Bucky argued.

                “But Sif is nearing a thousand,” Wanda giggled.

                “I keep forgetting that,” Bucky furrowed his brow in thought before getting distracted by Wanda tugging on his hand. She was giving him a heated look that he had grown to appreciate and crave. Both of them had be toyed with by HYDRA and found a great deal of comfort in one another. Much like Sif, she was powerful and strong. It was unlikely he would hurt her. She was playful in a way that Sif was not. Where the Asgardian was more forceful and aggressive Wanda was a coquette that edged him along. Both of them together nearly killed him and he loved it. After he kissed Sif in the gym and fell into panic both of them soothed him all night. Sif curled around him protectively while Wanda pressed herself to his chest and made him feel strong. Sometime in the night, after they had all fallen asleep, he awoke to find them all wrapped n blankets. Wanda was squirming in his arms and whimpering. He gently woke her up and she gasped, sitting up in fear. She had forgotten where she was and had been dreaming about being stuck back in the base in Sokovia. Bucky had tucked her hair behind her ear and pulled her back to the bed. He stroked her hair and let her melt into his chest. When she seemed to calm down he tilter her face up by her chin. She had such lovely eyes, so warm. Her lips trembled a bit and he pressed a soft kiss against them. She kissed back before pulling back and mentioning something about Sif. Before either had a chance to say anything more Sif reached her hand across Bucky’s body to Wanda’s cheek. Apparently she had been awake since Wanda awoke in a panic. Sif came around to the other side of the bed and sandwiched the younger girl between herself and Bucky. Sif began to gently lay kisses along the back of Wanda’s shoulder. Sif asked to kiss Wanda then. The girl turned her face towards Sif and nodded slowly. Bucky watched their lips crash together before they both turned back to him. From that point on it had been the three of them.    

                “You are too tense. Steve needs to rest. As do Sif and I. It was a bit grueling,” Wanda pressed her face to Bucky’s neck.

                “Ok, doll. Let’s go upstairs,” Bucky led his girls to the elevator before briefly glancing back at Steve who just smirked at him. Bucky shook his head in light laughter as the trio made their way to Bucky’s room. Wanda stopped them outside the bathroom.

                “I think a shower might be nice. I am covered in dust from the building collapse,” Wanda implored.

                “A shower might be real nice,” Bucky brushed her hair back. Milton came bounding down the hall with Crookshanks on his tail and they collided with Sif’s feet. Bucky nudged them away as the other two laughed. Milton kept pawing at Bucky’s leg, “He seems to be a bit spoiled. Always hangs out when I shower or take a bath.”

                “I think it’s cute,” Wanda bent down to stroke him before shooing the cat along. They entered the bathroom and locked the door. Sif was the first to begin removing her clothing while Bucky turned on the shower. When he turned back around he found Sif completely nude slowly stripping Wanda of her clothes while giving her soft and unyielding kisses. He pulled of his shirt and just watched them. Wanda was still tentative with her hands, she barely brought them away from her own body. Bucky recognized the fear of hurting someone else. The room was filling with steam and Bucky stepped behind Sif. He bit down on the back of her neck while locking eyes with Wanda. He pressed Sif forward until their bodies were all flushed. Wanda gasped when she felt the pressure of Sif against her breasts and she blushed, biting her lip. Sif palmed Wanda’s right breast and gently teased her nipple. Wanda choked back a moan and Bucky licked his lips.

                “Don’t be shy, sweetheart. We like your sounds,” Bucky drawled. Sif nodded in agreement and kissed Wanda on the lips again.

                “You are the sweetest girl I have ever known. Your sounds are just as sweet. I like them,” Sif added.

                “Let’s get all clean, then maybe we can get you to be a bit louder,” Bucky took hold of both their hands and pulled them under the spray. He placed Wanda under the water first as she had the most dust in her hair. He used the citrus shampoo and lathered up her long locks.

                “I like this smell. It reminds me on spring time on Asgard. Now, when I am there, I’ll think of you lying in the sun,” Sif praised and Wanda smiled, “I should bring you back some fruit. I think you’d love it. Makes your tongue go wild.”

                “Mmmm, I like that idea. What else can it make your tongue do?” Bucky rubbed his now erect cock along Wanda’s back. It glided between her cheeks and she arched her hips back to give him more friction. Sif let her hands trail down Wanda’s stomach and delicately dip between her folds. Wanda’s breath hitched and she grabbed Sif’s free hand, linking their fingers together.

                “You’re so beautiful,” Sif mentioned and kissed Wanda’s lips.

                “You’re both beautiful,” Bucky get a firm grip on Wanda’s hips and peppered kisses between her shoulder blades. He moved her forward and stepped below the water and let his hair rinse clean. He barely gave the girls a moment before tugging Sif beneath the water. Both him and Wanda worked in tangent to remove the soot and dirt from her hair and skin. Bucky cupper her breasts and pressed his face between them and kissed down her stomach to stop just below her entrance. He licked slowly up the folds before stepping back.

                “You tease me,” Sif nearly panted.

                “I do,” Bucky chuckled before turning to Wanda and doing the same, she gasped when he dove in with his tongue. He was relentless. He opened her up sweetly and Sif tugged on his hair while Wanda moaned out. He, without looking, let his hand go up Sif’s leg and penetrate her without preamble. Sif tightened her grip and Bucky took his time working both his girls over. He plunged two fingers in and out of her dripping entrance as he licked further up into Wanda. She was rambling in Sokovian and her knees were getting weak.

                “Bed?” Wanda managed.

                “Definitely,” Bucky stood after pulling away from both of the beauties before him. They turned off the water and they all stepped out. They barely dried themselves off before all stepping out naked into the hallway. Unfortunately, Loki and Steve were just making their own way into their bedroom. Steve froze and immediately averted his gaze from the nude women. Wanda shifted to hide behind Bucky.

                “Loki, could you…” Sif wiggled her fingers with a smile.

                “Done,” Loki snapped his fingers, “I don’t think you’d have wanted to hear us either.”

                “Thank you,” Sif hummed and kissed Loki on the cheek and skipped into the bedroom. Loki raked his eyes up and down Bucky’s body and winked.

                “Have fun,” he chuckled and pushed Steve into their room. Loki quickly closed the door and laughed at Steve’s obvious discomfort.

                “That was embarrassing,” Steve grimaced.

                “Really? I thought it was delightful. Barnes has quite the backside. It almost marvels yours,” Loki laughed. Steve picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

                “Don’t check out Buck’s ass,” Steve mumbled.   

                “Yours is the only I want, love,” Loki wrapped his arms around Steve. Steve struggled for a minute before melting back into Loki’s embrace, “You are absolutely filthy. You should go take a shower and then come back to bed.”

                “Won’t you join me?” Steve smiled.

                “I do not think you’ve earned that yet,” Loki pushed Steve to the wall, “You see, I am still just cross enough that I intend to follow through with your punishment. I expect you to go wash up and lie down on the bed when you’re done. Do you think yourself capable of doing that?” Steve turned red and swallowed roughly.

                “Y-yea, Lo,” he looked at his feet. Loki tilted his chin back up and kissed him warmly.

                “I promise that you will enjoy your lesson,” Loki pressed and guided Steve towards their private bathroom. He stripped while Loki watched him. It wasn’t long until Loki retreated back to the bedroom and changed quickly. He was now clad in tight, dark green briefs and brought out the ropes, silk ties, and two toys he had yet to show Steve. He laid himself out on the bed and waited for Steve. He heard the water shut off and his partner walked naked into the bedroom. He beckoned Steve to the bed and he sat gingerly on it.

                “You will lie on your stomach at the end of the bed. I will blindfold you and you will do as I say. Are we clear?” Loki asked quietly against the shell of Steve’s ear. The blonde shuddered and nodded in agreement. They kissed slow and deep before Steve took his position. He let Loki tie one of the silk pieces around his eyes and then felt Loki use the ropes to bind his hands behind his back. He was bound at the wrists and elbows, arms tight behind his shoulders. Steve felt his body being bent forward over the edge of the bed with his ass practically in the air.

                “Lo?” Steve asked quietly.

                “Right here, darling. I am going to have some fun with you. Do you trust me?” the god inquired.

                “Yes,” Steve answered without hesitation. Loki leaned forward and trailed his lips over Steve’s cheekbone.

                “Say Brooklyn if you want me to stop,” the brunette whispered. Steve hummed in acknowledgement and felt Loki’s hands begin to knead his lower back in increasingly large circles. Then he felt a sharp slap across his left cheek, “That first one is for you how scared you made me. This next one is for how hurt I was when I thought I’d lost you,” he slapped him again. This time Steve moaned out some.

                “I’m sorry, baby,” Steve tried, but then Loki just smacked him again.

                “Did I say you could speak, Steven?” Loki chuckled darkly and teased his fingers between Steve’s cheeks. Steve gasped and spread his legs wider. Loki pressed one dry finger past his rim and gently moved back and forth. Then he slicked up his fingers and a nearby vibrator. He placed his finger back inside Steve and then eased in the toy alongside it. He thrust the toy and his finger in and out before removing his finger all together.  

                “This is a vibrator I am fucking you with. Funny thing is, it’s a Captain America vibrator that Darcy bought for me as a joke of some sort, but it feels rather nice and now seems like an opportune time to use it,” He turned it on to the lowest setting.

                “Oh!” Steve hitched and arched his back at the sensation.

                “Do you like that? Does it feel spectacular? Do you to be fucked with something designed to praise and sexualize yourself?” Loki laughed and began to move it harder and press it roughly against Steve’s prostate, “You may answer.”

                “Yes – ah – yes,” Steve managed and he rut his hips against the mattress. Loki enjoyed watched Steve fall apart under his actions. He sped up his thrusting of the toy and watched for Steve’s movements to become more staccato, hinting at his impeding orgasm. As soon as he fell out of sync with Loki he turned off the toy and stilled Steve’s hips.

                “Agh,” Steve groaned and he bit at the comforter beneath him.

                “No cumming until I say so,” Loki ordered and Steve moaned out again. Loki turned the toy on once more but put it on the highest setting. Steve practically shouted at the intensity of it and he rut against the bed even harder.

                “Please,” Steve begged and Loki slapped his hard across the ass.

                “Not yet,” Loki smirked and kept fucking the vibrator into him at a grueling pace before coming to a complete stop. He pulled the toy out, pulled his own cock from his briefs, slicked it up and immediately pushed himself into his lover. He bottomed out right away and didn’t move. He felt Steve clenching around him and listened to the small whimpers the blonde was making. He loved it. He loved the sounds. He loved Steven.

                “I am going to fuck you now, darling. I am going to fuck you hard and fast and for as long as I want to. And you can only cum when I allow it, unless you beg me sweetly enough that you win me over,” Loki announced and slapped Steve’s ass once more. Steve tightened like a vice around his cock and he drove into his partner with great ferocity. Steve was so perfect. Loki was relishing in every movement, every sound, especially watch of Steve’s moans with every slap of their skin colliding with one another. He brought his hand underneath them both and started to fondle the captain’s testicles. He rolled them in his hands and dragged the most debauched sound from Steve’s throat. He began to fuck into his as hard as he possibly could, losing himself in the process. He grabbed up on the ropes around Steve’s arms and yanked him back to their bodies were completely flushed together. The movement was jarring and harsh but it felt amazing to Steve. He loved being manhandled by Loki and he was almost embarrassed to admit that being tied up and denied pleasure was doing it for him. He wanted Loki to hit him harder. He could feel the heat coiling in his stomach again and he was close. So close.

                “Please, baby. Please,” Steve pled. He had tears forming in the corners of his eyes. It was almost painful to hold back anymore.

                “Ask again,” Loki growled and bit hard where Steve’s shoulder met his neck.

                “Oh god! Fuck. Please, _please_ , Loki. Baby. Please let me cum,” he rattled out and turned his face towards Loki’s. The god found his lips and kissed his deeply before fucking up into him harder.

                “Alright, love. You may cum as soon as you’re ready,” Loki relented. He was close to cumming himself and knew he would tip right over the edge with Steve. He had drawn his lover out enough for his first time venturing down this erotic trail. Steve angled his hips and tried to fuck back against the god. This egged Loki on and he quickened his pace. Soon Steve was shouting and cumming in hot bursts, his semen landing on the comforter as his body sagged in the god’s arms. Loki felt the limp body and let him fall, continuing to use his body. Steve so pliant in front of him was everything he wanted. He came quick and filled Steve up fast. Once he was empty and leaned forward to place light kisses between the blonde’s shoulders. Steve murmured something into the bed but it was indecipherable. Loki unbound his arms and they simply fell to his sides. When Loki pulled out he watched his cum slowly pool and drip down Steve’s thighs. He almost wanted to take a photo.

                “Darling?” Loki sought as he gently worked the muscles of Steve’s arms, “How are you feeling now?”

                “I – amazing,” he breathed out in response. Loki smiled, removed the blindfold, and turned him over. Steve’s face was flushed and completely relaxed. His eyes barely fluttered open.

                “Good. Do you feel as though you learned your lesson about scaring me?” Loki preened.

                “Yes, baby. I – I’m so sorry. I love you so much. Don’t wanna make you feel so bad,” Steve barely managed to raise his arms to stroke Loki’s jaw. The god melted and let his body blanket the other man’s. They kissed slow and lovingly for several minutes.

                “I love you too. So much. I was very frightened I had lost you. I think you forget you are not indestructible,” he smiled, “How did you like what just transpired?”

                “I…I liked it. I really liked it. You – uh – you could do it again. Maybe hit me harder next time,” Steve somehow managed to blush an even deeper red.

                “Really?” Loki grinned, “Isn’t that a nice development.”

                “You were so good. So good to me,” Steve breathed out with an air of deep satisfaction.

                “Then we shall try this again,” Loki kissed him again across his cheeks and nose. Steve sat up and bit and grimaced. His front and back were covered in cum, as well as between his legs.

                “I need another shower,” Steve laughed. He moved his hand and felt the vibrator that was off to the side. He picked it up and bit back an embarrassed laugh, “Really?”

                “Darcy picked it out,” Loki shrugged, “And you seemed to enjoy it.”

                “I suppose,” Steve bit his lip, “I am going to wash up again. Will you join me this time?” Steve asked so sweetly Loki could hardly say no. He helped him up and followed him back to their bathroom. They spent the rest of their time in there lovingly caressing each other and kissing under the water. Loki had been extremely frightened earlier and he needed this. He needed to dominate his lover and then show him all the ways he needed him.

 

============================================================================================== 

                Most of everyone was gathered in the common area to get ready to watch a movie. Most of the team was present and exhausted. Darcy, Sam, Jane, and Thor were all sequestered onto one couch. Natasha and Bruce were curled up in one of the arm chairs. Wade and Peter commandeered one of the bean bag chairs while Bucky, Sif, and Wanda were in another. Tony was on one of the couches with Matt on one side. They weren’t touching, not really. Their fingers were gently intermingled on the seat between them. Loki and Steve took one of the other couches where Jessica and Luke were seated.

                “Joining us for some team bonding?” Steve smiled at Luke.

                “Figured we might as well. Matt was a little pushy about it,” the man chuckled.

                “Where are the kids tonight?” Darcy asked the parents in the room.

                “Ellie and Danielle are with Peter’s Aunt tonight. Those two just love each other. And Aunt May is the best,” Jessica answered.

                “Cuties. I wish you brought them here once and a while,” Darcy bemoaned.

                “No. They stay hidden and safe. Too many enemies have tried to attack this building too many times,” Wade argued.

                “Fine. But I am going to have an adorable girl day in the park with them one of these days,” Darcy laughed.

                “I’ll agree to that. I hate going to the park,” Jessica smirked.

                “Does anyone need anything before the film begins?” Thor asked the room. Jane told him she would like some water, Jessica and Luke as well. Darcy wanted a soda and some twizzlers.

                “Want anything, darling?” Loki asked Steve.

                “Is it weird that I want hot cocoa?” he laughed.

                “I’ll make some for you,” Loki kissed his cheek and rose to meet Thor in the kitchen.

                “Anyone else?” Thor looked at Tony pointedly.

                “Nope, big man. I’m good here with my disgusting carrot and kale juice,” he made a gagging face. Matt just laughed at him.

                “It’s good for you. And who knows how much damage you’ve already done to your liver,” Bruce sassed.

                “Hey, if my heart can manage it make it through the day then my liver needs to get with the program,” Tony reminded.

                “I’ll get you both some water and those spicy crackers Wanda likes,” Sif announce as she climbed out of the tangled mess of limbs she managed her way into with Wanda and Bucky. The Asgardians puttered around the kitchen getting everything ready. As soon as they stepped back into the common room from the dining area all three froze and glanced up at the ceiling. Steve and Natasha made note and stared at them.

                “Guys?” Natasha raised a brow.

                “Wait,” Loki held up a finger so no one spoke.

                “That is poor timing, indeed,” Thor mumbled.

                “Must we?” Loki complained.

                “What’s going on?” Steve pressed. Sif’s eyes flashed white before returning to normal and she frowned at the other two gods.

                “We should leave now. I can’t imagine we will be gone long,” she told Loki.

                “Leave for where?” Bucky was standing as well as Steve.

                “Heimdall has just sent us all a message that Odin is preparing for Odinsleep. He asks that we return for the ceremony that will temporarily pass control over to my mother and Tyr,” Loki explained.

                “Oh,” Steve furrowed his brow.

                “I do not wish to go, Thor,” Loki grumbled.

                “But we should,” Sif interjected, “And it will not take long. Not more than one or two days on Midgard.”

                “That is one or two days longer than I wish to be away from here,” Loki rolled his eyes.

                “You’re leaving?” Wanda hovered next to Bucky now with her hand on his arm.

                “Not for long,” Sif smiled, “Only for a day or more. It is tradition and we need to represent our stations.”

                “You’ll come back? Promise?” Wanda’s lower lip trembled slightly before Sif smoothed it over with her thumb.

                “I promise,” she kissed the tip of Wanda’s nose and then did the same to Bucky, “It will really only be for one or two days. I am quite certain it will go by quickly.”

                “Lo?” Steve cocked his head and watched everyone.

                “I should go too. Frigga would be upset if I did not attend,” Loki deflated. Steve, however upset he might be at them parting temporarily, was pleased that he would see his mother again.

                “Since you are going you can give your mother a gift I made for her,” Steve grinned.

                “You made mother a gift?” Loki asked in amusement.

                “I did. Let me get it for you,” Steve made his way to the elevator while everyone else stayed put.

                “So what is happening on Asgard exactly?” Bruce wondered.

                “Well, father will fall into Odinsleep. It seems similar to the hibernation your bears endure. He will sleep for quite some time. Until he awakes my mother and Tyr will rule in his stead. There is a ceremony wherein power is symbolically transferred. Since we are the King’s sons and our mother is taking charge we should attend. And since Sif is one of the warriors who fights for Frigga and Odin she should attend as well. Plus, Heimdall seems like he misses her enough as well,” Thor offered.

                “Oh yea. Frigga seems like she;s up to the task. She put lots of people in their place during that meeting,” Bruce hummed.

                “To be fair, you did all the hard work,” Loki chuckled.

                “Yea yea,” Bruce blushed and Natasha smoothed down his hair.

                “Here,” Steve handed a large envelop to Loki. It was an 8 x 10 manila envelope with a quick message on the front, “Now, don’t bend it. And don’t peak.”

                “As if I would,” Loki replied in mock offense.

                “Promise to come back quickly,” Jane was on her feet and wrapping her arms around Thor’s waist and burying her face in his chest.

                “Promise,” Thor kissed the top of her head.

                “No two year gap!” she huffed.

                “Never again,” he tucked her hair behind her ears and gave her a hard and passionate kiss. She stepped back and settle back next to Darcy. Steve was in the middle of kissing Loki several times and pressing their bodies close together. He almost forgot there were other people in the room. Tony stayed still during this moment and looked away. Matt held his hand firmly and rubbed his knuckles. Tony looked over to where Matt was sitting and gave a soft smile at the gesture.

                “Keep Bucky from messing up the bed, yea?” Sif teased and gave Wanda small peck on the lips.

                “You two are the ones who steal all the pillows,” Bucky retorted before pulling Sif in for a long hug and very firm kiss.

                “I suppose we must be off then,” Thor pulled Loki away from Steve and Sif laughed at the pout Loki managed to make.

                “Bye, darling,” Loki winked before placing one hand each on Thor and Sif and they disappeared from the room. The rest of the tam adjusted to the absence. Wanda and Bucky moved up to sit next to Steve, Wanda nestled right in between them. Darcy let Jane sprawl on her lap. Everyone seemed to relax regardless of their missing companions.

 

                _Meanwhile, in Washington D.C_ …General Ross was pouring over paperwork at his desk when he was interrupted by one of his sergeants.

                “Sir, we just received communication that the Asgardians have left earth for at least 24 to 48 hours. What do you wish to do?” the man asked.

                “Assemble the teams,” Ross replied.

                “How many?” his officer sought.

                “40. Enough to keep them contained without it being overly chaotic,” Ross explained.

                “Alright. I’ll pass it along. And, which to you wish to capture? I cannot imagine everyone will comply,” the other man questioned.

                “All of them. Every Avenger, mutant, or sympathizer in the tower. Get them all. Tranq anyone who fights back,” he commanded.

                “Yes, sir,” the man bowed and marched out of the office.


	79. capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, General Ross is a giant tool. Everyone knows this, especially Steve. Pepper gets to finally show how much of a badass she is.

                When Steve woke up that morning without Loki, though Milton was all too pleased to be curled up on his chest where Loki might usually lie his head. He moved through his morning almost on autopilot. Almost. He got lost in thought several times, thinking of Loki and toying with the sweater he’d left on the chair near the dresser. He remembered that he hadn’t spent a night without Loki in almost months. He had forgotten what it was like to wake up alone. He hurried through his morning routine, not even bothering to shave the slight stubble that had emerged over night. Loki had always told him to let it grow out. He figured Loki wanted to see him with a beard, he couldn’t grow one in less than 2 days, but he could manage some rugged stubble to ease the god’s desires. He ate breakfast with Bucky and Wanda, he realized that the two were more suited for one another than any girl Bucky had courted when they were younger. She relaxed Bucky. He had heard Bucky scream out in the night more than once, only to have FRIDAY report that Wanda or Sif had calmed him right back down. Wanda had woken up in panics as well. Steve was immensely pleased to watch them in the kitchen. Wanda was leaning against the counter as she stirred her coffee, Bucky bracing his arms on either side of her body as he buried his face in her hair. 

               After breakfast they all discussed further training with the rest of the team. Steve was stretching with Sam and Luke in the gym. Everyone was focused on training for the day since the incident with Madam Hydra and her foot soldiers. They needed to focus more on hand-to-hand combat instead of relying so much their gadgets and tools. Peter was sparring with Maria while Tony and Jessica were looking over smaller tools and she instructed Tony on how to block different weapons. Should one of his suits ever fail he was not skilled enough to immediately defend himself. Bucky was showing Wanda various fighting stances. Until this point she had relied on her powers. While her powers were unlikely to fail her, it was important for her to learn some combat on the off chance some future enemy has the ability to cancel her powers out. Bucky was standing behind her as he adjusted her legs and arms. Natasha had some business to deal with outside the tower and Bruce was in the lab with Jane. Darcy, according to Sam, had barely gotten out of bed yet but was going to come by with donuts and coffee. Vision was literally hovering at the edge of the gym, watching everyone. He didn’t see much need to learn combat at the time, though he was interested in watching the skill unfold.

                “Where did Wade and Matt go?” Jessica asked.

                “Matt took Wade up to the roof to try out some things. Wade is an ideal punching bag for it. Plus, if Matt gets pissed off he can just push the big lug off the side of the building and wait for him to come back,” Jessica cackled, “Matt doesn’t need much training in this area anyway.”

                “Not funny,” Peter shouted.

                “Sorry,” she pretended to apologize, “Pepper is going up to check on them in a few.”

                “Mind if I join you?” Scott entered the gym and hovered by the door.

                “Yea. Sure. We’re just practicing combat today. Do you have much training in that?” Sam asked.

                “Yea. I didn’t always have a lot of control over my eyes and if I didn’t want to get caught but needed to defend myself I needed to throw a punch,” he laughed.

                “Me too,” Peter added and blocked Maria coming at him with a knife.

                “When our resident aliens get back you should try fighting with them. Sif is very good,” Tony remarked.

                “So I’ve heard,” Scott was watching Bucky and Wanda before joining Luke, Sam, and Steve.

                “Is Logan coming?” Steve chirped.

                “I don’t know. Haven’t talked to him yet today. I’m pretty sure he isn’t even in the building,” Scott shrugged.

                “He’s not,” Jessica grunted as she flung Tony back on the mat, “He had some very vague things he wanted to do. He’ll be back tonight.”

                “Oh,” Scott nodded.

                “Ja – Logan has always been dodgy,” Bucky piled on and swept Wanda’s leg. She ended up on the ground and laughed when Bucky boxed her in.

                “That doesn’t look like fightin’, Buck,” Steve commented.

                “No one asked you, punk,” Bucky shot back in humor.

                “Jerk,” Steve smirked.

                Luke was about to set Sam up for some Krav Maga training when all the lights in the room dimmed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to Tony.

                “What?” Tony threw up his hands.

                “Are you trying to run another emergency drill on us and have us fight a bunch of robots you put together?” Steve crossed his arms.

                “No. Not today, anyway,” Tony replied. Then there were large banging sounds coming from outside the gym doors.

                “Are you expecting company?” Maria pulled out her gun.

                “No. No we’re not,” Tony growled, “FRIDAY?” The AI did not respond.

                “FRIDAY?!” Tony shouted again. Before he could make it over to the panel on the wall where he would mess with the interface the doors burst open and more than a dozen soldiers in tactical gear filed into the room. All had guns and lights pointed at the Avengers. Luke and Sam immediately threw up their hands and planted their feet next to Steve.

                “What is going on?” Steve demanded.

                “Captain Rogers, by the order of General Ross were are detaining yourself, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, Maria Hill, Sam Wilson, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock, and any other persons in the building we deem fit to detain,” an officer explained.

                “On what grounds?” Steve pressed.

                “On the grounds that you are considered a danger to society and are to be evaluated at the Raft under the guidance of General Ross and his command,” the officer added.

                “Like hell you are,” Tony barked and stepped towards the platoon.

                “I’d watch it if I were you,” they all heard from behind the men. The soldiers parted to reveal General Ross glaring with a gun in his hand, “After that stunt downtown we decided to push forward some legislation overnight.”

                “You didn’t,” Maria glowered.

                “Oh, we did. You will all be coming with us. Including the unidentified people training with you today. I’m certain they’re just as much a threat,” Ross sneered, “Start with the Captain and round up the others. Scan those we don’t know so we can get an identity.”

                “No!” Peter shouted and webbed the man approaching him. Another soldier shot him in the neck and he fell to the ground.

                “Peter!” Jessica moved towards him but another man leveled his gun in her direction.

                “Baby girl, do not fight them,” Luke warned.

                “Listen to your husband, Miss Jones,” Ross interjected. Suddenly one of the soldiers was scooping Peter up and another scanned his face.

                “It is Peter Parker, sir,” he informed the general.

                “Fantastic. I have been needing to identify Spiderman for some time now. Tie him up and throw him in the convoy,” Ross ordered. Before one soldier could touch him Jessica elbowed the one cornering her and she got shot in the neck as well. She fell over like a rag doll.

                “Don’t you fucking touch her!” Luke yelled, “Your bullets can’t even break my skin any way. If she’s going anywhere it is in my arms. You fucking hear me?”

                “Let him,” the general waved. Bucky had Wanda behind him with Steve and Sam on either side. Tony and Scott were with Maria across from them. Luke held Jessica in his arms and he glared at every soldier before them.

                “I don’t want to do this sir, but they’re orders,” said one soldier who approached Steve with cuffs in his hand.

                “Cap?” Tony looked to their leader for any sort of guidance on what to do. They were certain the building was surrounded. They didn’t want to fight soldiers who were just doing their jobs and seemed pretty reluctant in the first place. Fighting the army would make them seem like an enemy to the rest of the country.

                “Fine. We’ll come with you. But you should know that we will not be subjects in any sort of experiments you try and run. We expect trials. You will not just lock us up,” Steve spoke out.

                “Oh, Steven. You really think the public will know where you all disappeared to? We are rounding up all of you. You will not be getting out of the Raft if I have anything to say about it,” Ross declared.

                “Then I guess you forgot about a handful of aliens that are due back any day now. Do you really think they’ll let you keep us locked up?” Steve taunted.

                “You overestimate your little boyfriend. I saw the news. I do not believe he is a match for what we have erected,” Ross almost laughed.

                “You are greatly underestimating him,” Steve narrowed his eyes and put out his arms. He let the soldier cuff him. Sam did the same. Bucky was frozen and glaring like a feral animal, “Buck. Just relax. It’ll be ok.”

                “Not gonna be another prisoner, Stevie,” he spat.

                “Do you want to be knocked out like Peter and Jessica?” Steve gave him a pleading look, “Just be compliant and we can get through this. Do you expect Sif to not come for you?”

                “Ah, yes. Sergeant Barnes. We were told you would be here,” Ross chuckled, “And where is Vision that I have been told of? He perplexes me.” Vision, who had been watching everything play out with confusion flew out through the wall and disappeared immediately.

                “Who the hell told you about me?” Bucky snarled.

                “And how did you get into my god damn building?” Tony pressed.

                “Both of those questions have the same answer. We had a plant here. One of yours managed to get hired as a Stark intern. He fed us everything we needed and then some. He was handsomely paid and has since left both this company and the country. As soon as we heard about Barnes I was in awe. Two super soldiers, one of whom used to be a HYDRA sleeper agent. We could remold him,” Ross cocked his head. Bucky literally spat at the suggestion and Steve glared in kind.

                “You will do no such thing,” Steve ordered.

                “Maybe. Maybe not,” Ross was flippant and intending to get on the captain’s nerves.

                “I won’t do a damn thing for you,” Bucky hissed.

                “You say that now, but I happen to know a handful of those clever little words that turn you into a machine. And I know that not all of them have been deprogrammed from your mind. You will comply or I will make you comply,” Bucky paled and went entirely rigid.

                “It’ll be ok, Bucky,” Wanda soothed form behind him. She gently touched his shoulder and he turned to face her. He wasn’t exactly on board with what was going to happen but he was willing. He didn’t want to go under and be at the hands of General Ross and possibly go against Steve.

                “Where are the rest of your comrades?” Ross drawled.

                “I said I would comply; not help you capture anyone else. You’ll have to do the rest of the heavy lifting yourself,” Steve was now stone-faced. The soldiers cuffed the rest and led them out of the building. Peter was carried by one soldier while Luke carried Jessica. Maria was disarmed and they all marched. Scott panicked when they removed his glasses.

                “No!” he kicked at one of the men when the shades were wretched from his face. Briefly he let go and he burnt a hole in the wall and barely missed one of the men. They opted to leave the specs on him but them used a leather strap to bind them to his face, essentially making him blind and the glasses impossible for him to remove.

 

                  

 

Wade was on the roof with Matt. They had been up there just messing around when Pepper walked up to join them. She was smirking at them as they slapped each other back and forth, neither noticing her entrance.

“What are you two even doing up here?” she giggled.

“Just getting some fresh air. And, you know, finding somewhere I can toss this one off the roof if he pisses me off enough,” Matt laughed.

“Well, then I apologize for interrupting you. I just came to see if either of you wanted anything for lunch. I was going to put in some orders for everyone. I just realized Bruce hasn’t eaten since last night,” she sighed.

“Oh, we would – “ Matt cut himself off and froze. “Something is wrong.”

“What?” Wade cocked his head.

“There are people flooding the tower. There’s fighting,” he tensed.

“Peter,” Wade growled and headed towards the door.

“Wade, wait. Let me check with FRIDAY. Maybe it’s a training exercise,” Pepper suggested. Wade stopped and waited for her, “FRIDAY?”

No answer.

“FRIDAY? FRIDAY!” Pepper shouted.

Still nothing. Then the tower shook beneath them.

“Fuck,” she grunted.

“They’re coming up the stairs,” Matt warned.

“Wade, give me a gun,” Pepper ordered and Wade handed one off to her without hesitation. She turned off the safety and stood firm between the men. Seconds later the door was kicked open and 7 men filed onto the roof. All were dressed in military gear and were heavily armed.

“Wade Wilson, AKA Deadpool. And Matthew Murdock, AKA Daredevil, you are being detained by the US Government,” one man informed.

“On what grounds?” Matt shot back.

“On the order of General Ross. You can come with us peacefully like the Captain did or you can put up a struggle like Spiderman, or Peter Parker. We can sedate you,” the man answered.

“You took Spidey? Oh, you are in for it,” Wade growled, “Step behind me, Pep.” She did move behind him but kept her pistol aimed at one of the men.

“Miss Potts, we also request you come with us. Orders have also been made that you join us due to your knowledge of both the Avengers and SHIELD,” he continued.

“Like hell am I going anywhere with you,” she snarked.

“Yea. We are going to have to decline your offer. Thanks though,” Matt rolled his shoulders.

“Alright, we will have to do this the hard way,” another man sighed, then he shot at Wade’s leg. Pepper screamed and shot at the head of the group. He buckled as the bullet barreled through his chest. Matt used his cane to knock 2 down before subduing another. Wade shot another and pulled a gadget from his belt.

“Matty, Pep. You two need to grab onto me right now. This is going to be a rough ride for you otherwise,” Wade order. Both latched onto his arms and moved to the edge of the roof.

“What are we going to do?” Pepper bleated.

“We are going to get down from here with my fancy grappling hook and get my Petey back,” Wade seethed.

“Peter is unconscious and he is no longer in the building from what I can tell. Most of the team has been put in a convoy. We need to get out of here. We can track all of them down after we get somewhere safe,” Matt pressed.

“I can’t leave Peter,” Wade choked.

“It’s ok, Wade. Let’s get to May’s. We will come up with a plan and get him back. You and I both know that no one can keep you from anything for very long,” Matt reminded. Wade nodded and Pepper curled around Wade tighter.

“Brace yourselves,” Wade warned before shooting his grappling hook to the nearest building. He jumped from the roof with Matt and Pepper clinging to him. As the barreled through a window into the next building they landed with a thud. All three bolted to the stairs and sprinted to the bottom of the building. Wade guided them down and alley and into another building.

“I’m never wearing heels to work again,” Pepper panted.

“Oh, Pep. What we do to look good,” Wade joked as they continued to run. They turned another corner and ducked down into the subway system. The trio stumbled onto a train car and settled into seats.

“Maria certainly likes them,” she huffed out as they ran.

“What’s the plan now?” Matt breathed.

“May’s. We can regroup there. We need to figure out who they have and who they don’t. Not everyone was in the tower today and there’s no saying those guys only came to the tower to track any of us down,” Wade prattled.

“I’ll call Natasha. She wasn’t in the tower. Tony was so I assume they have him. Clint is with his wife so we can call him. What do we know about the others?” Pepper rambled.

“Logan wasn’t in the tower. Thor, Sif, and Loki are in outer space so there’s no reaching them,” Wade breathed.

“Darcy wasn’t there yet. She slept in this morning and was going to come in after lunch to help Jane in the lab,” Matt added.

“I’m really pissed right now. You have no idea. I’m going to blow up at least 11 buildings,” Wade grunted. Pepper was on the phone with Natasha and Matt was already calling Darcy. Wade was calling May and trying to explain the situation in the calmest way possible. All three of them made quite the scene in the subway car.

“Ok, so Darcy is going to meet us at May’s,” Matt announced.

“So is Natasha. She also contacted Logan to meet up as well,” Pepper added.

“I fucking hate this. Why the fuck would the government want to take in any of us? Well, why would any of them want someone like Steve?” Wade grumbled.

“You heard that is was Ross’s orders right? This clearly has to do with SHRA and MRA. I don’t know if it somehow got passed without any of us knowing about it, but if it did then we are essentially fugitives. We need to get our bearings here. I’m going to call Foggy and see what he knows,” Matt started dialing again. Wade was not placated and he was starting to fume again.

“Hey. I know you’re pissed but you gotta keep it together. For Ellie and for Peter. If we intend to get everyone back we need to have clear heads,” Pepper held Wade’s hand and coaxed him back to the closest to calm Wade could possibly get.

“Fine. But I am going to blow something up when all of this is over,” Wade grumbled.

“I’ll supply the C4 for you,” Pepper sighed and they rode in silence to Aunt May’s. Darcy met them there and was fury incarnate as she roared up the steps.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” she shrieked.

“Language! There are children here,” Pepper admonished.

“Who have Jessica or Wade raising them. I don’t think we need to worry about me saying a few naughty words,” Darcy rolled her eyes.

“She’s right, you know,” Aunt May smirked as she brought everyone some tea. Wade took it and gave her a peck on the cheek before wrapping his arms back around Ellie.

“I want Peter back,” Ellie whimpered.

“Me too. And I will get him back. That’s a fucking promise,” he smoothed down her hair. Danielle was practically sobbing in Matt’s lap with both her parent’s taken away.

“Should we call and have these two placed with Preston until things are settled? I worry that now they know Peter’s identity they might come here,” May asked.

“She’s right, Wade,” Matt agreed.

“I know. I already sent her a message. She will be here soon enough,” Wade sighed.

“Logan and Natasha are here,” Darcy announced from where she stood by the window angrily sipping her tea. The gruff duo stood in the doorway and looked irate.

“So, Ross finally did it?” Natasha entered the room and took in the state of everyone.

“Did you think he wasn’t going to?” Logan countered.

“I thought he would have waited longer,” she replied.

“What’s the plan?” Pepper stood.

“I am going to go up to the roof and yell at the sky until Loki comes back with an army of angry space Vikings,” Darcy put forward and moved to the fire escape. They could hear her march up the metal steps until she made it to the top. Matt winced when she started shouting.

“While she’s doing that…Foggy told me that they passed a bill allowing for emergency arrests of people like us should the military deem it necessary. Ross abused that right away,” Matt informed.

“Is there any way to reverse this and get our people back?” Pepper asked.

“I think there is. And I think it might require us breaking a lot of rules,” Matt droned.

“I’m fine with that,” everyone replied at once.

“Great. Did you call Clint?” Matt looked to Natasha.

“Yes. He is on his way. He’s ready to go up against the army,” Natasha grinned.

“Wouldn’t be the first time for me…” Logan grumbled, “Xavier sent a message to Kitty and Quill, they’re going to hold off on landing for awhile, just in case. Don’t need more arrests. T’Challa has demanded to see Ross.”

“That’ll be interesting,” Natasha snarked.

“I’m going to go see Darcy. I’m not sure how effective her shouting is,” Pepper laughed and went to the roof. Darcy had her hands fisted at her sides and she was glaring at the sky like she could set it on fire.

“Heimdall! You will get Thor, Loki, and Sif back here right now! Or so help me I will – I’ll get Loki to do something very terrible to you later!” Darcy fumed.

“Is this really going to work? I recall a time where Jane behaved similarly with no results,” Pepper moved to her side.

“Oh, it’ll work. Heimdall!” she shouted once more.


	80. to anger a god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, its about to go down

Loki, Thor, and Sif were being circled by Frigga and Heimdall when they arrived at the bridge. She practically squealed with delight and wrapped her arms around all of them.

“I have missed you all so dearly,” she announced.

“We have missed you too, mother,” Thor beamed, “Jane and the others send their love.”

“Your hair!” Frigga rubbed her fingers along the short sections and felt the long locks that were pulled back against his skull.

“Do you like it? Darcy’s idea. Steven seems to adore it,” Loki wondered.

“I do enjoy it. Very interesting. Is it a common Midgardian style?” Frigga asked.

“It seems to have become popular as of late,” Loki shrugged.

“I am a bit saddened that Jane and Steven could not join us this time. But I suspect they were needed back on Midgard.”

“They are always needed. So many villains to conquer. It is a wonder we managed to find much time to ourselves,” Sif smiled.

“I seem to have spied you finding the time to take _two_ new lovers,” Heimdall narrowed his eyes.

“Were you watching me you, sneaky gillisnipe?” Sif shoved her brother.

“I did not watch you bed them,” he curled his lip in disgust, “But I did watch you flirt and bring them into your graces. Very lovely. I am interested in the metal-armed one.”

“Metal arm?” Frigga raised a brow.

“James Barnes. He is Steven’s dearest friend. And one of Sif’s newest bedfellows,” Loki teased.

“I see,” Frigga smirked.

“How is father?” Thor redirected.

“Tired. As you’d expect. He has been grumpy all day. I am half-tempted to throw a blanket over him like a bird,” she joked.

“I would help you,” Loki added. He still had the envelope in his hand and had nearly forgotten until they began to walk. He was certainly curious as to what Steve had for Frigga. Part of him desperately wanted to open it to determine what Steve was passing to his mother. By the time they had crossed the bridge entirely he resolved to give it to his mother without tampering with it. Tyr was waiting for them and he looked as stern as ever.

“Welcome, everyone. I trust Midgard has been treating you all well?” Tyr asked.

“Quite,” Thor grinned and joined Tyr as they made their way towards Odin’s throne room. Loki was walking with his mother now and decided it was better to hand over the parcel now than to continue holding onto temptation.

“Mother, I have a gift for you from Steven. I haven’t a clue what it is as I promised not to open it,” he handed Frigga the large envelope.

“A gift from Steven? That is quite unexpected,” she was gleeful as she carefully opened the paper and began to laugh at the first bit, “I believe this part is for you.” She handed a piece of paper to Loki that read ‘ _I’m proud you for not opening it. Love you. – S_.’ Loki blushed and his mother poked him in the side and continued to chuckle.

“He knows you quite well,” she noted Loki’s smile and blush before examining what Steve had made for her. She was completely taken aback and moved. There were almost a dozen beautiful drawings, all of Loki or Loki and Thor. There was one of Thor, Loki, and Sif all asleep on the couch. Steve had copied the image Darcy had taken. Frigga nearly cried when she found one portrait of Thor and Loki laughing with one another, “These are beautiful. I love them.”

“He hadn’t shown me these…” Loki hummed.

“He is very talented. And you can see how much he loves you in these. You are very lucky to have such a man, darling,” Frigga held the drawings carefully to her chest.

“I am,” Loki smiled inward.

“I am going to have all of these framed and hung around my bed. I would love to wake up to these when you are away,” she sighed. Loki was moved by his lover’s actions. Never had anyone done something like that for him or his mother. The most Sigyn had ever done was have some maids clean out debris from the garden so Frigga could have tea there. Which they were going to do anyway, she just sniped at them to do it faster. Loki was brought back to the present moment by the heavy gaze of Odin in his throne. Baldr was to his right and looked a bit peeved for whatever reason. There was several other members of the court in attendance and all were at full attention.

“Finally, you have arrived,” Odin began, “In a few hours the power over Asgard will be transferred to Frigga and Tyr. Tyr will give his oath to Thor and Frigga will give her oath to Loki. It will be observed by representatives of several realms will serve as witnesses.”

“Which realms will be represented?” Thor asked.

“Vanaheim, Alfheim, and Nidavellir. Others have been informed and will receive word when the ceremony has finished,” Odin coughed. He looked weary and Thor grimaced at the lack of energy his father was displaying. Even Loki, who loathed Odin on his best days, seemed put off.

“Are you not well?” Loki quirked.

“I am not. It seems I have waited too long and my body is weakening. That is why so little warning was given for you three. I am eased that you arrived so promptly. I was sure your Midgardians would keep you,” Odin answered. Loki rolled his eyes and Sif bit her tongue. Frigga hushed him and stepped to his side. She caressed his hair and kissed him very tenderly on his temple.

“Just rest, darling. You will be able to sleep very soon. My father is nearly here,” she calmed. Loki was already leaving Odin’s chambers with Sif right on his heels.

“Where are you going?” Sif inquired.

“To the library. There are some texts I should like to bring back for Steven and one for Darcy. Darcy has also been promised some fabric. I thought to procure some while we wait,” he offered.

“Hmmmm. I think I might bring something back for Wanda and Bucky. I had mentioned some fruit…” she trailed off and bit her lip.

“Are you speaking of the apples? I did not realize you thought of them as soul mates,” he teased her.

“Heavens no. It is far too early for such thoughts. I was thinking of those berries you once fed me as a joke. You know, the ones that made my tongue impossible to control,” she was laughing at the memory. At the time she was outraged, but now she was considering practical applications.

“Clever girl,” Loki smirked.

“Thor has asked for an apple, you know. To give to Jane,” Sif revealed.

“Really? Has he been approved?” Loki turned. It was quite the honor to be given an apple of Idunn and she rarely offered them up.

“We do not know yet. But I know he is desperate to procure one before Jane becomes too old for it to be useful. He thinks Idunn is going to ask him to go on a quest for him. Which is likely,” she intoned.

“Idunn is the sort to demand an outlandish display. When was it that he asked?” Loki countered.

“When you last visited. He sought her out during one of your more intimate moments with Steven,” Sif nudged his side and trailed her fingers along the shelf they stood before.

“Well, Jane and Thor are well-suited. If he does gain the apple Jane will be a nice edition,” Loki stated as he removed two books from the shelf.

“Really? You thought I’d gone soft but now I believe that is you,” Sif tosseled his hair.

“Come off it,” Loki laughed and grabbed another book.

“I am serious. You used to despise Jane. Now you are practically welcoming into the family for the next several centuries,” she pressed.

“I do not wish Thor to be unhappy. That is all,” Loki confided and carried his books past her. She simply followed and kept up with him down the corridor.

“Do you worry if Signe will decide to come?” Sif put forward. Loki considered it for a moment. He didn’t think she would after their last interaction, but she is also shameless and might come anyway.

“If she does she won’t receive any attention from me,” Loki laughed.

“Me either. We could behave like children and simply ignore her entirely. I could put paint in her hair and untie her ribbons,” Sif giggled.

“Please do,” Loki put a book in her arms, “Barnes might enjoy this.” She looked it over and nodded in agreement.

“Should we fetch Hogan, Volstagg, and Fandral?” Sif wondered.

“I suppose they’ll come in their own time. Thor might have already sought them out,” Loki shrugged. They ended up gathering several more books, fabric for Darcy, and a few more things, including the fruit Sif had promised. They found Thor with Hogan and the others as suspected. A guard informed all of them that dignitaries from other realms had arrived and they made their way to the throne room. It wouldn’t be long before the ceremony took place. When they arrived they found everyone waiting. Thor and Loki’s grandfather greeted them both with a large embrace. Frigga had shown him the drawings done by Steve and he was rather impressed. He had suggested even that he would commission a piece by him for his wife. Loki actually blushed at the suggestion.

“Those drawings were done by the captain?” Odin tilted his head.

“Yes. Steven is very skilled. He carved me a bookshelf as well,” Loki revealed.

“Hmmm, he is a man of many talents then,” Odin praised. Before Loki could reply the large doors opened to reveal Signe and her father. They strolled into the room and took their spots near Frigga’s family.

“Are we ready to begin?” Frigga looked to Odin and Tyr.

“Yes, love,” Odin held his hand out towards her and she brought it to her face, “To sleep without you for so long might be torturous.”

“But imagine how lovely it will be to not have me waking you up when you snore?” she teased and giggled. Odin chuckled deeply and kissed her sweetly before Tyr stepped forward to begin the ceremony. Vows were spoken and Frigga took her place next to Tyr. Odin touched his palms to both of their heads and they bowed before the crowd. Everyone was solemn. This was not a time for celebration but a time to recognize a shift, albeit a temporary one. The silence was heavy in the room. After a few moments the deed was done and Odin relaxed into his throne.

“My husband will be retiring now and it might be some time before he sees any of your again. We are all honored you could come. For those of you who will be staying the night, we have set up rooms for you. Our servants will guide you,” Frigga gestured towards the doors where many were waiting to aid the guests, “Thank you, all.” Odin and Frigga linked arms with Tyr on the other side. They all disappeared behind a curtain and the crowd spoke in hushed tones to each other.

“So, how long after he goes to sleep should we stay? It isn’t as if he will know we’ve left,” Loki turned to Thor.

“Brother, it would respectful to wait until the sun has set completely before departing,” Thor stated. Loki looked at the horizon out the large window and sighed. It wouldn’t be long, perhaps another 2 hours. He could manage, certainly. Volstagg had mentioned wanting to spar, he could putter away the hours that way. He had already collected everything he wanted to bring back for Steve.

“Are you ready to deliver a tongue lashing?” Sif whispered to Loki. He looked up in confusion only to see Signe moving towards them. Loki rolled his eyes and waved his arm in her general direction, indicating he had no desire to speak with her. Sif propped her arm on Loki’s shoulder and Thor crossed his arms over his chest, sending a glare Signe’s way. Hogun and Fandral were nearby while Volstagg had gone to speak with a different member of the court.

“Hello, love,” Signe purred. Sif snorted and Loki smirked. "What n earth have you done to your hair? I liked it so much better long."

“Have you gotten desperate, Signe? Why bother speaking to my brother when you know he has no desire for you?” Thor spat.

“Not desperate. Just nostalgic for what we were. We could be good again,” Signe leaned forward and tempted to bring her finger tips to his lips. Loki batted her away in disgust.

“You are a foul girl and there is nothing about you that remotely appeals to my tastes,” Loki sneered.

“Still so hung up on that feeble Midgardian?” Signe scoffed.

“That _feeble_ Midgardian is far more than you could ever imagine,” Loki snarled and clenched his fists, “He is full of promise and great power. He has starlight in blood and he could topple mountains. He is more than any person I have ever known. And should he died years or centuries before I do then I will spend the rest of my time in solitude for Steven Rogers has ruined me for anyone else.” Signe glowered and took a step back.

“I doubt this man. You will fold one day,” Signe retaliated.

“Why are you so intent on Loki? You cast his aside like nothing once and now you are practically groveling at his feet like a mongrel,” Sif shot.

“I get what I want, little girl,” Signe gave Sif a heated glare.

“You will be disappointed,” Loki turned to face the others and Signe was nearly pulsating with rage behind him. He could feel her fuming. He paid her no mind and listened to her march away.

“I preferred it when she insufferable from afar,” Fandral interjected.

“Don’t we all?” Sif chuckled. The warriors were all preparing to head to the fields when Heimdall marched with precision and ferocity into the room.

“Brother?” Sif cocked a brow.

“You must return to Midgard,” he began, “Captain Rogers, Dr. Banner, Lady Jane, your James and Wanda, along with many others have been taken captive and they are being transported to a prison at sea. Your Darcy has been relentlessly shouting up to me once she realized. You are needed.”

“What?!” Loki shouted.

“This will not stand. Who took them?” Thor roared.

“It appears as though their own government did,” Heimdall informed.

“That bloody legislation,” Loki tensed.

“We must rescue them,” Sif stood firm.

“I will transport you to your friends who were not captured. They are gathering to launch an attack. It appears as though they cannot simply waltz in and retrieve them,” Heimdall continued.

“They must have waited until they heard we were gone,” Loki theorized.

“We must go now,” Thor bellowed.

“We will join you,” Hogun and Fandral stepped forward.

“You would come with us to Midgard and battle the enemies who took our loved ones?” Thor confirmed.

“Yes. Captain Rogers, Bruce, and Jane are all endeared to us,” Hogun bowed his head.

“They should go,” Frigga stepped out from the curtain, “By capturing Steven and the others they have made an act of war. Asgard protects the Captain as well as Jane and Bruce, both have represented themselves and their realm here. Unless Midgard wants a war, they will relinquish them.”

“Mother, I appreciate your encouragement,” Loki nodded.

“Go, my darlings. Save our brethren,” Frigga almost shoved them towards the exit and all who remain of the court watched in apt attention and their hasty departure.

“Are we really going to have to fight a war on Midgard?” Tyr sighed.

“Of course not. Do you think Loki would allow for that when he could just so easily get his way? The bloodshed would be needless. He wants his lover back and to regain control. My boys have grown to focus on more than fighting,” Frigga soothed.

Thor, Loki, Sif, Hogun, and Fandral all approached the edge of the bridge with Heimdall. Loki was incensed and Thor was one second from destroying his own hammer. The warriors nodded to Heimdall and he sent them off.


	81. crash/boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Asgardians make it back to earth and regroup with their teammates. The rest get acquainted with their new prison and other inmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it isn't longer. but i promise the next chapter is plenty satisfying.

                Darcy’s voice was hoarse when her company on the rood suddenly tripled. What was her and Pepper soon became her, Pepper, Thor, Loki, Sif, and two others she had never seen before.

                “Where have you been?!” was the first thing Darcy said to them.

                “We came as soon as we were notified,” Loki growled.

                “Who are these weirdos? Are they here to help? If they aren’t helping then I don’t care,” Darcy rambled.

                “This is Hogun and Fandral. They are great warriors that have come to aid us in retrieving our comrades,” Thor gestured towards the two.

                “Yes. We are crestfallen at the capture of your friends. I am more that eager to lend you my hands,” Fandral took Darcy’s hand and placed a light kiss on it before smiling back up at her.

                “Whatever man,” she jerked her hand away, “Awkwardly fail at flirting with me later. I don’t have time to turn you down right now.” Fandral looked flabbergasted and Hogun laughed at him.

                “No time,” Loki huffed, “What happened?”

                “General Ross pushed through emergency legislation that allows for the arrest of people like our Avengers. He brought in military police to arrest them all. They did not, however, capture myself, Wade, Matt, Natasha, Clint, Darcy, or Logan. None of us were in the building at the time. I have contacted Phil and Fury. Both of them have begun work to counter the legislation. We’re all pretty sure this is unlawful imprisonment. I mean, yes…some of them have broken laws which could arguably be used to hold them. Bucky and Wanda alone would be considered very dangerous threats. Peter and Jessica have been on police radar for quite some time and Luke has already been to prison and is likely to not present well. We are trying to figure out the best way to get them back,” Pepper explained.

                “Can we not storm the prison and just take them back?” Thor demanded.

                “No, Thor. We cannot. As much as I would like to, that would only worsen the problem. Steven nor the others would want to live as fugitives. We must get them to be released,” Loki interrupted.

                “Let’s go talk to the others downstairs,” Pepper nudged, “There are two very scared little girls down there that would love it if they met the heroes who would save their dads.” The team filed down the steps, loudly, and managed to all squeeze into May’s apartment.

                “Well, I’d offer all of you some tea but I don’t think I have enough,” May laughed.

                “Everyone, this is Fandral and Hogun. They are here to help,” Loki announced. Natasha, Logan, and Wade all looked at them with fairly unimpressed expressions. Natasha had her gaze trained on the two men.

                “You are quite lovely,” Fandral winked at Natasha.

                “Don’t waste your time. Every adult in this room has a partner locked up. Even the hairiest of us,” Natasha pat Logan on the chest.

                “Reaaaaaally?” Wade leaned back in his seat.

                “Clint likes to gossip. You should ask him. Or just get the footage from the communal kitchen,” Natasha grinned. Logan took a deep breath and crossed his arms harshly over his chest.

                “You will get my parent’s back,” a tiny girl stepped in from of all the warriors.

                “I promise that we will get all of them back, my dear,” Loki kneeled down and put his large hand on her shoulder.

                “It will be ok, Danny,” a woman said as she came through the front door, “Wow, this is a crowded living room.”

                “Who are you?” Loki asked.

                “Agent Emily Preston. Ellie is in my care 90% of the time. I also watch Danny. For the sake of plausible deniability, I am not going to listen to any of your plans to undoubtedly break stupid laws, and take these two to my safe house.”

                “With all due respect, I am concerned that Ross might have managed to get control of SHIELD intel and know where these safe houses are,” Loki warned.

                “Its not a SHIELD safe house, sweetheart,” Preston laughed, “It’s a Wilson safe house.”

                “Emily, can we have tortilla casserole like Peter makes it?” Ellie mumbled where she was still latched onto Wade.

                “We can try. But Peter has been very reluctant to give me his recipe,” Preston sighed.

                “I know it. He told me all of it,” Ellie revealed.

                “Well, then. Aren’t you his favorite?” Preston laughed.

                “That would be me. I’m his favorite. But she’s a close second,” Wade kissed the top of his daughter’s head and smoothed down her thick hair. She loved Peter like her own dad and Wade was gonna be damned if the army kept them apart for any longer.

                “I’ll take these two and get them out of your hair. Want to join us, May? Just in case the army decides you need to be locked up right along with your nephew?” Preston took both of the girl’s hands and gave a final nod to everyone in the room. May followed her with a smile and kissed Wade on the cheek before departing. The four climbed into a large SUV driven by a man only Wade seemed to recognize. They left and Wade turned around to start handing out guns like candy.

                “Ok, got a .357 for Darcy. Perfect for your tiny, raccoon hands,” Wade thrust the gun in her direction.

                “No,” Natasha, Matt, and Loki all said. Natasha intercepted the gun and handed it back to Wade.

                “Hey, I need to be armed,” Darcy argued.

                “I could give her a basket of grenades if you don’t want her to have a gun,” Wade suggested.

                “You can have a taser gun,” Natasha relented, “We already know you can use that.”

                "No! I want a basket of grenades!" Darcy cheered.

                "No," Natasha, Matt, Loki, and Logan all shouted.

                “Do we yet have a plan?” Sif huffed.

                “I do, actually. And it requires all the aliens in the room,” Darcy pronounced.

                “Go on,” Loki focused.

                “Ok, so listen up. We had talked a bit about this before. We knew that there was a chance the SHRA and MRA legislations might get voted in. But this new legislation isn’t about that. They just decided that all these people were considered dangerous because of a singular incident, they arrested people not even involved with the event. That would be like arresting a passenger in a car because the driver was the one speeding. It’s not constitutional. But, more than that, by arresting Steve, Jane, and Bruce, they violated an agreement with Asgard. I think, especially with these other scary-looking aliens in tow, that the threat of war due to a treaty violation will make the government a little bit more than compliant. Plus, I have a feeling that there were more than a few soldiers on Ross’s team that are extremely sympathetic to Steve, Sam, and Bucky. I think we should all go to the Raft and make ourselves known in a very dramatic way. We can all fly in or whatever and just stroll in like a bunch of badasses. Ross will spout of something about holding the rest of us. Which Loki will laugh at all evil-like and explain how holding all our people is going to bring death and destruction or something and all of them will get released because Ross would otherwise be charged with treason by dragging an entire planet into war over his personal agenda,” Darcy put forward with a smug look on her face.

                “I’m going to have to agree with Darc. It’s really the only plan that works that also ensures continued freedom for everyone involved,” Natasha approved, “Phil knows the exact location for the Raft. We can get a jet from Fury and all head there together. We can literally drop down on top of them.”

                “I like it,” Pepper grinned, “But I need to change into something a little more tactical.” Loki snapped his fingers, then Pepper and Darcy were both dressed in dark body suits with armor and minimal weapons. Wade was in his Deadpool outfit, and all the Asgardians were in their traditional battle armor.

                “Let’s go,” Loki grinned.

 

====================================================================================================== 

                The cells on the raft were all located in one part of the compound. It was a long hallway with cells on both sides, each cell measuring 10 x 12 feet. As all the prisoners were marched through the hallway, Peter, Jessica, and Bruce all unconscious as they were tranqed, Steve was surprised to see that some of the cells were already occupied. The first one of the left held what looked like a blonde, teenage boy. Further down there was an older man with dark hair. Further down than that on the right side was a very angry looking man with dark hair. He had a permanent scowl.

                “Each of these cells is designed to hold you based on your abilities,” one soldier informed. He opened the first on the right and guided Sam, Steve, and Bucky into it, “We know that Officer Wilson is not super-powered like you, Captain, or Sergeant Barnes, but I thought you should all be together.”

                “How very generous of you,” Sam rolled his eyes. As soon as Bucky and Wanda were separated she panicked.

                “Bucky?” she whimpered.

                “You fucking keep her where I can see her,” Bucky demanded.

                “We will, Sergeant. She is across from you,” another soldier opened the second cell on the left side. She walked in and sat on the bench while they removed her cuffs. Steve watched with anger as each of his team members were locked up. Jane and Maria were put in their own cell next to Wanda. Tony was put in the same cell as the unnamed man who was already there. Luke was guided into the cell next to theirs while Peter was place in the one just after. Bruce was carried into one further down, a much larger one that they suspected was so large to accommodate for him should he Hulk out. Though, Steve guessed he was drugged enough for that to not happen. Scott, still essentially blind, was placed on the other side of Tony and Maria. There were a few more scientists placed further down and a few more agents. Everyone was on edge.

                “When can we leave?” Tony complained.

                “I’ve been here for a month. I doubt it will be any time soon,” the stranger in Tony’s cell breathed out.

                “Really?” Steve asked, “who are you? Why did they take you here?”

                “My name is Scott Lang. Ross found out about my research and some things I had been working on. He decided I was dangerous and I was taken from my home. It was great. Definitely wanted my daughter to see me get arrested. At least they were nice enough to make sure she got to her mom’s house,” he explained.

                “Scott Lang…why do I know that name?” Tony trailed off and looked thoughtful, “No fucking way. You worked for me for awhile. You had amazing designs. Exactly what did you make that landed you in here?”

                “I designed a suit that uses Pym particles, as my dad called them, they are stored in a power capsule on the belt. When I activate them I can change me size to anything from as small as an ant to as big as a skyscraper. I also have a cybernetic helmet that allows for telepathic communication,” he put forward.

                “Holy shit. That’s amazing. When we get out of here you are so coming on board with me. We could design so many things,” Tony praised.

                “When? Are you kidding? They locked up Captain America. How and when are we getting out?” Scott taunted.

                “There are four people in these cells who are dating Asgardians. As soon as they figure out where we are I expect Loki to literally tear this building apart. Plus, out Peter over there is engaged to Deadpool. That man is crazy enough to probably bring this place down alone,” Tony cackled.

                “Down there in the first cell is Teddy. He’s always brooding and crying. Probably because he’s only 16 and Ross had him grabbed right off the streets. Top notch work, fellas,” Scott gave a sarcastic thumbs-up to the nearby soldier. There were armed soldiers placed every few cells and two at both ends of the hallway. Probably more on the other side of the doors.

                “Really?” Steve growled. Wanda looked over at Teddy and frowned.

                “Yep. I guess he’s like half-alien or something. Not sure. He’s not exactly an open book. But he’s more open than anger management down there,” Scott pointed at the other man, “I don’t even know his name.”

                “I do,” Luke chirped, “Been a long time, Frank.” Frank, apparently, grunted and turned his back.

                “Good talk,” Luke rolled his eyes.

                “What’s his deal?” Maria wondered.

                “He’s a decorated Navy Seal. And he is Highly trained. I mean _highly_. He knows Nash Ryu Jujutsu, Ninjutsu, Shorin-ryu Karate, Hwa Rang Do, and Chin Na. Plus, who knows what else. He also such a high level of control over his own consciousness that not even Wanda or Loki could control his mind. He’s impervious to telepathic abilities. His pain tolerance is also ridiculous. I once watched him stich up his own arm without batting an eye. He didn’t even wince,” Luke rattled off.

                “I don’t even know half the martial art forms you listed just now,” Bucky stared.

                “Yea, well, he is what he is,” Luke looked at Frank, whose back was still to them. He flipped Luke off though. Suddenly Peter started waking up with a loud groan. He slowly sat up from where he was placed on the cot and blinked a few times. He saw Steve, Sam, Luke, and Bucky looking at him from through the bars and immediately shot up.

                “What the fuck?” Peter spat.

                “Welcome to prison,” Tony hummed, “From my understanding we might be here awhile. So settle in.” Peter looked all around and realized how almost all of them were locked up. He scrambled at his wrists and saw his webshooters were gone. He stood up to pull at the bars to spread them, but he couldn’t do anything. He panicked.

                “The bars are all reinforced to be unbreakable to people with your levels of strength,” a soldier informed. Peter seethed.

                “Wade?!” he shouted.

                “Mr. Wilson was not captured. He, Matt Murdock, and Pepper Potts all evaded capture. We are currently looking for them,” the soldier closest to Steve offered.

                “Then all of you are fucked,” Peter cackled, “Wade is going to come get me. He’ll probably kill half of you. And I won’t even stop him.”

                “Oh, we’ll get out of here alright,” Jane finally spoke, “Thor will be back soon. And so will Loki and Sif.”


	82. bars and walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's get down to business.   
> (to defeat the huns).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, baby birds. gotta give you some quick warnings for this one. if you check the tags you will see some new ones. So, there is a bit of an attempted sexual assault against a female character. It isn't 100% necessary that you read it. The assailant does not succeed, if that makes you feel any better. If you want to skip past it stop reading at:   
> The man unlocked Wanda’s cell, stepped in, and locked the door behind him. You can start reading again at “Warning. Explosions triggered on the roof..."  
> So, yea. It's not graphic, mild violence, and she has defenders in her corner. Still wanted to give warnings all the same. You never know what will cause someone emotional turmoil.

                Steve slept for about 15 minutes before being awoken by crying. He looked up and saw that boy Teddy sobbing on his cot. Wanda was pressed up against the bars as close as she could get and was petting his hair lovingly. She was humming something in Sokovian.

                “What’s wrong with him?” Peter asked.

                “It’s hopeless. I’m gonna be here forever. They captured Captain America, I’ll never get out and see my mom again,” Teddy whined as more tears fell down his face.

                “No. We will get out. People are coming for us. I promise. We can get you back to your mother,” Wanda soothed.

                “How?” he shot back.

                “Loki, Thor, and Sif will come. Plus, the others. We won’t leave you here. Now, tell us about you. Why would General Ross want you?” Wanda perplexed, her fingers still smoothing over his hair.

                “My mom…she’s skrull. I don’t know who my dad is. I can change shape and my appearance. Some of Ross’s men saw me once when I was trying to hide from the police. I might’ve…stole some things. Whatever. He sent people after me. They shot me with something and I fell asleep. Woke up here. They wouldn’t tell me anything,” he revealed.

                “You kidnapped a god damn kid,” Bucky grunted at the soldier next to his cell.

                “What’s a skrull?” Maria asked.

                “Alien. They’re…our planet doesn’t really know about them yet. Loki, Thor, and Sif have fought with and against them many times. Quill has met them. As has his entire team. I’m guessing Teddy’s mom paid us a visit and met a very nice, human man,” Jane answered.

                “Still no excuse to kidnap a child,” Luke glared.

                “I didn’t want to. Almost none of us did. But Ross told us that he would lock up anyone that didn’t comply. Plus…” the soldier pulled a picture out of his inside, breast pocket. He held up a photo to Steve that showed the soldier holding a small girl with purple eyes and pointed ears, “He threatened to take her away too. There were a few soldiers with abilities too. But, they were discharged. Ross has the military test for them now, some of them disappeared after results came in.” Steve couldn’t be too mad. He could recognize that several of these soldiers were prisoners of their own.

                “What’s her name?” Steve asked.

                “Maggie. She’s 6. Her mom died during childbirth. She lives with her grandparents in Ohio. They have farm far away from the city. She’s safer there,” the soldier nodded.

                “You should probably talk to the temporarily blind guy you got down the hall about that. I bet he can find a place for here that’s even safer. And closer to you,” Sam suggested.

                “Maybe,” he half-laughed, “I am sorry, for all of this. Most of us have loved ones who need us. Other soldiers are…a bit more malicious. I’m sure they’ll make themselves known soon enough.”

                “Not in a super forgiving mood right now,” Sam started, “But I’m sure we can work something out.”

                “When can I get uncuffed? And can I please get this blindfold off?” Scott yelled from down the hall.

                “We have orders to keep you restrained. We have nothing to accommodate for your powers. Ross doesn’t want the risk,” a soldier answered.

                “Bullshit,” Peter glowered.

                “All of it is,” Jessica grumbled from where she was barely awake in Luke’s lap.

                “Morning, sweetheart,” Luke kissed her temple.

                “Where’s…” Jessica started.

                “Wade isn’t here. He wasn’t captured. He likely took care of it. It’s ok. Just relax,” Luke tempted.

                “Like I can fucking relax,” she stood up on wobbly legs.

                “Don’t overexert yourself. We can’t break out. They planned for us,” Steve told her.

                “Peter?” Jessica murmured.

                “Yep. I’m here and fucking pumped,” he waved his hand above his head. He was sprawled on the cot and seeming to be working out something in his head. A buzzing sound caught all their attentions.

                “Shift change!” one soldier announced and the doors to the entrance of the cell block opened. Each soldier was replaced by another and then Ross waltzed in. He took in all of his new prisoners and seemed to take a light breath and smiled to himself.

                “Enjoying yourselves? Anything we can get for you?” Ross taunted, “Dinner won’t be served for another hour.”

                “Here to gloat?” Steve leaned against the bars.

                “Of course,” Ross laughed, “Why else would I come down here?”

                “You’ve made a huge mistake. You’re going to pay for locking all of us up without cause,” Tony shouted.

                “I’m quaking,” Ross deadpanned before turning to Wanda,” You will do nicely once we find out how to get you to comply, along with Barnes, we imagine a very good team.”

                “Fuck you,” Bucky literally spat at Ross’s shoes.

                “Behave or you’ll find we have means of making you cooperate,” Ross warned. The soldier to his right held up a prod of some sort and shoved it into Wanda’s side through the bars. She screamed out in pain and fell to the floor.

                “Her powers don’t work in there. She has no means of defending herself. The bars are connected to a grid that cancels her out. We got the idea from materials collected from fallen HYDRA bases,” Ross expressed. Bucky was white knuckling the bars and almost hissing at the soldier.

                “You’ll regret that,” Bucky warned.

                “We’ll see,” Ross replied in a sing song voice and shifted his focus to Luke and Jessica, “You two were a bit of a surprise for us. Not only are you both enhanced and married, but you have a daughter as well? Where might she be in all of this?”

                “I’m not telling you jack shit,” Jessica flipped him off.

                “You think we won’t find her? We have people scouring the streets for Murdock and Wilson, as well as Miss Lewis and Romanov. I understand Wilson has a daughter as well. Are those girls enhanced? Do you think they would be valuable assets?” Ross was taunting them. This question was more of a threat than anything but it struck various nerves.

                “You fucking go anywhere near either of them I will tear you apart!” Jessica grabbed at his through the bars but a soldier only hit her with a baton.

                “Hey!” Luke shouted.

                “I’ve been down here too long. Too many…mutants around. The air is putrid,” he snarled. He pressed a button and left the hallway while all the other soldiers took their positions. Some of them laughed at the prisoners and others were rigid.

                “You ok, doll?” Bucky sought.

                “Yea, “Wanda wheezed. Teddy grabbed her hand through the bars and tried to coax her up onto the cot.

                “They’ve tazed me before too. The pain goes away pretty quickly. Just gotta focus on the breathing,” Teddy soothed.

                “Just try to relax, baby,” Bucky spoke, “You know our girl is comin’.”

                “I know,” she smiled softly. Another half hour passed without incident. Some of the soldiers were talking quietly between each other. Steve noted right away that these men had a very different attitude than the ones from the prior shift. These must be the malicious ones the other soldier had warned him about. They kept staring at each of the prisoners and pacing. It was making them more uncomfortable.

                “So, Captain,” the dark-haired soldier outside his cell said with a curled lip, he looked at Steve with disgust, “I was surprised to hear you were a faggot. How’s that been going?”

                “Shut your damn mouth,” Sam stood up.

                “Sit back down. You have no power here. I was just chatting up with the _Captain_. He didn’t even earn his rank. How many men did you fuck in the 40s to get pushed up? Did you blow the doctor that enhanced you too?” the man cackled.

                “He earned his rank,” Bucky glared, “He worked his damn ass off. He single-handedly rescued my entire squad during the war. You’re just a lackey.”

                “Such strong words from a puppet. Let’s see how mouthy you are after this,” the soldier made some sort of signal with his hand and some of the other men changed their placements. The man unlocked Wanda’s cell, stepped in, and locked the door behind him, “She’s awfully pretty for a commie whore.” The soldier took several steps forward and Wanda stood firm by the cot.

                “Stay the hell away from her,” Bucky seethed.

                “Get out of her cell. Leave her alone!” Maria was up against the bars along with Tony.

                “What the hell are you doing, Henricks?” a soldier further down asked.

                “Making an example. Stay put,” the soldier, Henricks, shouted back.

                “Get out,” Wanda demanded.

                “Aww, calm down, kitty cat. Just wanna play,” Henricks started backing her to the wall of her cell. He reached out to touch her hair and she slapped him away. Bucky was against the bars of his cell and boring holes into the soldier.

                “Get away from her,” Teddy hissed.

                “Just enjoy the show, kid,” Henricks hissed and grabbed Wanda’s arm. He pulled her forward to his chest. She struggled when he used his other hand to grab her hair and put his face to her neck.

                “No!” Wanda screamed. Bucky yelled and beat his fist on the bars. Henricks bit Wanda’s throat and pushed her against the wall. He pulled at her shirt and she fought him. She swiped at his face and then punched him in the chest. He was bleeding from his lip and nose, his brow line was dark pink as well. 

                “Aim for his nose and break it,” Jessica barked. Other soldiers got closer to the cell, some were watching with smiles and others looked horrified.

                “Let go,” Teddy reached through the bars and grabbed Henricks’ sleeve. Wanda kicked the soldier and Teddy was able to pull him against the bars. Wanda punched him in the face and the soldier groaned.

                “That’s my girl,” Bucky praised, “Kick him in the groin. Now.” Wanda complied and kneed him there hard before knocking the side of his head with her arm while Teddy still held him. Another soldier, however, put his prod through the bars and tased Teddy which released Henricks. He lunged at Wanda again and she kicked at him before he got her on the ground. He pinned her arms and pressed his body to hers. She cried out and he tried to wedge a leg between hers. He was close enough to the bars on the other side so that Tony could hit him. Wanda was crying and trying to get out from under him when alarms started going off and lights flashing.

                “Warning. Explosions triggered on the roof with several combatants swarming the deck. All personnel report immediately,” a voice over the P.A. system announced. Steve smiled. He knew exactly what that meant.

                “I’ll be back later, little girl. This is not over,” Henricks growled and exited her cell. The other soldiers filed out and Wanda curled up in her cell. Maria was petting her hair where she was on the floor against the bars.

                “You’re ok, sweetie. Just breathe,” Maria calmed.

                “I’m gonna kill him, Stevie,” Bucky promised, "Gonna rip him apart."

                “I know,” Steve braced himself on the bars. He was prepared for what was coming. Loki was here. Which meant the others were too. He was prepared for a fight and their escape.

                "Sweetheart. Babydoll. You ok?" Bucky asked.

                "She will be," Maria was still smoothing down her hair and whispering quiet words in her ear. Jane was trying to comfort her as well. Bucky was pacing in the cell while Steve gripped the bars. The ceiling high above them rocked and it sounded like thunder. Jane looked up and just grinned. 

                "Thor," she announced. 


	83. revenge and justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is me being super duper nice. I'm posting the next chapter now instead of next week. you might have to wait a bit longer for the one that follows though. just fyi.

                The jet was flying over the ocean and the Raft was visible in the distance. Loki was fuming and Darcy was bouncing her leg up and down, as was Wade. Pepper was checking the sight on her gun with Clint adjusting his bow. Everyone was ready.

                “Remember the plan?” Natasha looked to the team.

                “I dive into the water and swim to the Raft. I climb up the side with these fancy gloves,” Wade wiggled his fingers, “Then I unleash hell upon the ship with these bombs I rigged up. Like a badass. Then all of you do whatever you’re gonna do while I go find Peter.”

                “You have that half right. After the explosion you join up with the rest of us and eliminate any soldiers that attack us. We know Ross is on board. We convince him to release everyone. If he refuses, then we fight our way in. But we’re hoping he just complies,” Pepper reminds him.

                “Our Asgardians are going to scare the pants off everyone. How intimidating can you guys makes yourselves?” Darcy looked at the four. Loki raised both his eyes brows and grinned. Thor laughed, as did Hogun.

                “Don’t you worry about how intimidating we can be. We will not be landing on the Raft with the rest of you. I prefer a far more dramatic entrance. I’m even going to drop my Aesir glamor in order to terrify every soldier in the vicinity,” Loki revealed.

                “Really?” Fandral gasped.

                “Oh yes. Just you wait,” the god gleamed.

                “No idea what you’re talking about but I’m on board. Wade, ready?” Natasha started.

                “Fuck yes,” Wade re-checked the strap across his shoulder and he dove out of the jet and into the water. His entrance was flawless. Even Logan was impressed by his grace and precision.

                “Now we wait,” Logan cocked his gun. They all stared at the side of the Raft where Wade was about to emerge. Expect for Matt, who was just fiddling with his thumbs and whistling. The jet was using cloaking technology Tony had designed. No one would know they were coming.

                “There he is!” Darcy announced as they saw Wade emerge from the water, his suit standing out against the side of the wall. He was scaling it quickly and by the time he got to the top he placed three devices and climbed over the side. He disappeared behind some machinery and pressed the activation button. The bombs went off and smoke engulfed the side of the ship. Soldiers started scrambling.

                “Move out now,” Natasha ordered. Logan dropped the rope ladders. Natasha, Logan, Matt, Pepper, Clint, and Darcy all started climbing down to land on the deck. Wade met up with them and they all stood in a line weapons at the ready. Ross and many soldiers surrounded them.

                “Welcome to the party,” Ross huffed, “Seems like you walked right into your own prison.”

                “Not really. We don’t plan on staying,” Darcy cocked her taser gun, not carrying how not deadly it was.

                “You think you the 7 of you can defeat us? There are 50 men on this vessel,” Ross told them.

                “Oh, we have back-up coming,” Clint readied his bow. The next second Thor landed on the deck with a deafening boom, his hammer firm in his grasp. Suddenly Sif, Fandral and Hogun appeared on either side, much to the surprise of Ross and the rest. Then there was a rush around them and Loki came down on the deck, hard. He was crouched. As he came to a stand they all dropped their mouths when they took him in. Loki was now at least a foot taller than they remembered, his skin a deep blue with eyes blood red. His team glanced but checked themselves and remained focused on the soldiers surrounding them. They could ask questions later.

                “General Ross, so nice to see you,” Loki snarled.

                “You look different,” Ross cocked his head.

                “Do I?” Loki laughed darkly, “I suppose I do. You see, unlike my brother, I am not entirely Asgardian. I am a…half-breed. You wouldn’t like me very much. But this, the way I look right now, is my true form. Far more powerful. These other two you haven’t met are from Asgard. They are fearsome warriors that you should tremble before. Just one of them can eliminate half of this ship. You are no match for us.”

                “Release our friends, dickwad,” Wade demanded.

                “We will not. You might kill everyone on this ship and take your friends back, but the order across all military branches are that they are to be captured and detained. They will always be running. They will be worn down,” Ross countered.

                “You misunderstand,” Loki stepped forward, “These two, Hogun and Fandral, are one of many at our disposal. You captured the Captain. You violated an intergalactic treaty. By holding him you are inviting droves of men from Asgard, Vanaheim, and other realms you’ve never heard of. You will thrust this planet into a war. Are you prepared to take credit for that? Ready to likely be imprisoned by any number of world leaders for your hubris? I won’t stop my countrymen from swarming this planet if it means the release of my teammates.” Ross glared so hard that he’d light a lesser man on fire if he could.

                “Sir?” a soldier asked.

                “Release the Captain. That will meet this monster’s needs,” Ross ordered.

                “Everyone. Each and every person you have in your cells will be released into my custody,” Loki argued.

                “Does your ‘treaty’,” Ross used air quotes, “Protect them too? I highly doubt it.”

                “It protects, specifically, Captain Rogers, Jane Foster, Bruce Banner, and every individual under their care that they deem in need of protection. That includes most of the world, I’m afraid,” Loki smiled smugly. Ross grabbed the gun at his hip and spit on the ground.

                “Release them,” Pepper sighed, “There’s no winning for you, Ross. You basically committed treason. You might be plunging our country and others into a war. Did you consult with the president about this? Do you think the president-elect, no matter how idiotic he is, would be prepared to go to war with beings from outer space this planet has no hopes of beating?”

                “You are all just so confident, aren’t you? A bunch of monsters, mutts, and freaks. You pretend like you’re here to help us, but all you do is kill and destroy. One of you almost killed my daughter!” Ross shouted.

                “Betty was never in any danger. You know that. Bruce ran away the second he thought he was a threat to her,” Natasha pressed.

                “He had to stay away just to keep her safe. That isn't enough for me. People like him and every other mutant, born or created, shouldn’t exist. I wish we could just eliminate all of them,” the general leered. Before he could say another word the soldier who Steve had spoken with hit Ross upside the head with the butt of his gun.

                “Marvelous,” Loki laughed, “Even those under you do not care for your views. Someone cuff him. I want him jailed.” The soldier, along with three others, bound Ross. Most of the other soldiers were frozen, others trained their guns on Loki. Henricks was standing there with a feral look, his face still bloody from when Wanda got to him. His gun was fixed on Loki, right at his chest.

                “Do it. Shoot me. Waste your ammo,” Loki chuckled.

                “You asking for a kill shot?” Henricks seethed.

                “No. That bullet won’t even penetrate my chest piece. Even were I nude that bullet would bounce off my skin. My defenses make your weapons look like child’s play. Seems like you could use some lessons in defense, based on the state of your face. Which of my friends improved your appearance?” Loki taunted.

                “That Miximoff bitch. Little thing fought back when I was just trying to have a nice time with her. She’ll get hers,” he warned. Loki narrowed his eyes and listened to the growl that came from behind him. Sif marched up to Henricks and stepped between him and Loki.

                “You did what?” Sif tilted her head.

                “Tried to see how pretty she is under all those clothes. I bet she’s real sweet. Next time I’ll just drug her like we did Banner and Parker,” Henricks presented. Sif pulled out her dagger and pressed the point to his chest. Wade flinched and cracked his knuckles. 

                “Gonna fight me, sweetheart?” Henricks tested. Sif swiped the blade across his chest, slicing open his skin. Henricks yelled and fired his gun at Sif, hitting her chest, arms, and stomach. She didn’t even flinch. Only the skin on her arms were bruised. She smirked and grabbed him by the throat, dropping her weapon. She squeezed, his face turned from red, to purple, to blue. He clawed at her hands the whole time, desperate for release. She waited until she could no longer feel the beat of his heart and then let his limp body fall to the ground. She spat on him and looked at all the others around.

                “Well, you are either with or against us. Pick your side, officers,” Loki stood firm. Officers filed up in front of them and dropped their weapons.

                “Good. Now, where are our friends?” Darcy still had her gun up, not ready to relax.

                “Follow me,” one soldier stepped up, “They’re all in lock up. I’m actually…glad you’re here.”

                “Lead the way, G.I. Joe,” Wade pushed him. They all followed the soldier while others seemed to be getting ready to leave the Raft. With Ross incapacitated there were going to be questions and likely court proceedings. All superiors would accept their actions in the face of certain defeat. When the team made it down to the cell block they were all entirely relieved to set eyes on everyone. Loki snapped his fingers and every cell opened. Steve stepped out in the hallway and braced himself for a fight when he instead found Loki rushing into his arms. They wrapped up tightly and took sighs of joy. He was slowly fading out of his Jotun form while Steve buried his face into Loki's neck. 

                “Thank god,” Steve laughed.

                “Sammy! Jane!” Darcy scrambled in. Sam scooped her up right away and kissed her hard.

                “Who gave you a gun?” he plucked the taser from her belt.

                “Wade,” she giggled.

                “Wade!” Peter shouted as he bolted from his cell and jumped right into Wade’s arms, legs wrapping around his waist. They started making out sloppily and dirty, Wade shoved Peter right up against the bars and ground their hips together.

                “Guys,” Tony whined.

                “Seriously, someone help me,” Scott was still cuffed and blindfolded. Logan marched over and broke the cuffs off before gently pulling the leather strap away. Scott took a moment to adjust and looked up at the man.

                “You came to rescue me?” he asked.

                “It was more of a group activity. And we rescued the others too…but yes. I’m here to rescue you,” Logan tried to smile.

                “Um, thanks. That’s, I’m grateful,” Scott blushed and beamed.

                “Yea well…maybe I didn’t like the idea of you wasting away in a cell,” Logan rolled his eyes. Scott shoved him and walked out of the cell, happy to be free. Thor was holding Jane and giving her light kisses on the nose. Bucky and Sif were both looking over Wanda and holding her close. Pepper and Maria kissed like they didn’t care, several in attendance very surprised by the act. Bruce was still unconscious due to the drugs he had been given so Natasha and Clint were lifting him up. Matt approached Luke and Jessica, both relieved to see him.

                “Danny is with Preston, May, and Ellie. We can take you to them,” he announced.

                “Thank god,” Jessica smiled and Luke breathed out in relief. Matt turned towards Tony and grinned.

                “So, how was your first prison stay?” Matt laughed.

                “Har har, not my first time in lock up,” Tony huffed.

                “Well, I’m glad we made it all the way here. You owe me a date, and I understand you don’t like holding debt,” Matt teased.

                “It’s true. You found my weakness,” Tony smirked.

                “I’m sure you have more,” Matt bit the inside of his cheek and Tony blushed.

                “This is cute and all, but we’d love to get out of here,” Lang was behind the group, Teddy still sitting in his cell, unsure of himself, “Mr Anger Management, the kid, and myself have been here for much longer than everyone else.”

                “Speaking of, Wade and Matt, you should take a gander down the hall,” Luke announced. Wade looked and Matt waited.

                “Frank?” Wade mustered and Matt reacted by pulling out his staff and taking a defensive stance.

                “You can put that away, Matty. I’m greatly outnumbered, weaponless, and exhausted. There’s no point,” Frank managed.

                “So he does talk,” Lang cocked his head.

                “Shut it,” Frank barked.

                “I thought someone killed you,” Logan noted.

                “Nope. Just captured,” he grumbled.

                “Do we need to worry about him?” Steve perked.

                “Not really,” Wade and Jessica answered.

                “Yes, really,” Matt retorted.

                “We are not having this argument again,” Jessica complained.

                “Deal with this later, guys,” Logan interrupted.

                “I need to find Henricks and string him up,” Bucky cut in.

                “If he was the man who attacked Wanda then you needn’t bother. Sif choked the life out of him,” Loki remarked.

                “Really?” Bucky asked.

                “Yes. When he revealed how he hurt her and shot me I knew he no longer needed to live,” Sif shrugged. Bucky beamed and pulled her in for a very hard kiss.

                “Good girl,” he praised.

                “I am a bit glad I won’t have to see him again,” Wanda leaned her head on Sif’s shoulder and Bucky kept arms around them both, “Teddy helped to protect me.” Wanda looked back at the boy who had his arms wrapped around himself.

                “You can come with us. We can get you back to your family,” Steve offered to Teddy.

                “That – that would be great,” he smiled.

                “Everyone, this is Teddy. Ross kidnapped him because he’s half skrull and apparently that makes him dangerous,” Steve began.

                “Really?” all the Asgardians said in unison. Loki stepped in front of the boy and grabbed his chin to look in his eyes. Loki stared into him and narrowed his eyes.

                “You are…interesting,” Loki hummed.

                “Hi?” Teddy mumbled.

                “When did you come to Midgard?” Hogun asked.

                “I was born here,” Teddy answered.

                “Which of your parent’s is Skrull?” Thor stared.

                “My mother. I don’t know who my dad is. I don’t know a lot of my family origins,” Teddy half-smiled.

                “I think we can address all of this after we get off this place. Let’s go up top and get back to New York,” Steve interjected.

                “Agreed. Lead the way, captain,” Loki kissed his neck and held open the door. Steve, followed by Sam, Bucky, Logan and the rest. When they were all on deck soldiers fell into aligned and saluted Steve. It was clear that superiors were notified and people were getting ready to vacate the premises. With everyone at attention he made his stance clear.

                “I understand that all of you were working under the orders of your General. I understand and do not envy the positions you were put in. But some of you were in this in order to belittle and harm others. That is unacceptable and you will be punished to the full extent awarded me as a captain. I noted all your names and ranks from the incident that occurred in the cell block. You can turn yourselves in now or wait for orders to appear. Your choice. The rest of us are leaving, your prior inmates included, now under my protection. I highly suggest you all stay out of the way,” Steve announced. The soldier who had knocked out Ross, Jones, as he would learn later, gave him instructions while Natasha uncloaked the jet, “Here, this is a card for Charles Xavier. Call him about your daughter. He can protect her and offer her a lot of different options. He…specializes in helping people with mutations.”

                “Thanks, Captain. I’m – I’m so sorry for all of this. I really wish I could have stopped it,” Jones tried.

                “I understand, son. It’s ok. It’s done now. Ross is going to jail as far as I’m concerned. Now. I need to get back. We need to find Teddy’s home and reconnect all the others. Thank you for the help you gave,” Steve extended his hand and Jones shook it. They saluted and Steve departed with the others. The jet ride was quiet. Natasha and Clint were focused on Bruce, Tony and Jane assured her that he would be alright and they would immediately put him under observation until he woke up. Jane said that when the soldiers stormed the lab that they dosed Bruce several times and were vocal about wanting to be assured he didn’t come to for a long time. Thor didn’t let Jane out of his lap. Peter, was also stuck in his partner’s lap, but he was straddling Wade’s hips and they were very intensely making out. Steve and Loki had their arms around one another while Bucky kept his attentions on Wanda’s bruised face. Sif kept stroking Wanda’s hair. Fandral and Hogun were talking with themselves, Pepper and Maria were talking logistics, Scott and Logan were being awkward. Tony and Matt were being awkward. Teddy and Lang were uncomfortable while Frank continued to look pensive.

                “Hey, where’s Vision?” Pepper piped up.

                “I – I have no idea,” Steve laughed.

They were back at the tower in a few hours. All parties split off once they entered. Darcy decided to take charge of the Teddy situation.

                “Ok, kid. Where are you from? What is your mother’s name? All of that jazz?” she pulled out one of the Stark laptops and pushed her glasses up her nose.

                “Oh, um. I’m from here. I live near Queens. My mom’s name is Anelle. She has had to be so worried. I’ve been gone for a month,” he waivered.

                “It’s ok, kid. We will get you home. And we will help you deal with all this alien business. We have a few of them hanging around,” Darcy smiled.

                “Ok,” he nodded. Darcy typed away on her computer and then yelled out “FRIDAY?” There was no response, “Damnit, thought Tony would have it up by now. Whatever. I can just call her on my cellphone like a regular person.” She dialed the number and waited, Teddy looking on nervously.

                “Hi, Ms. Altman? My name is Darcy Lewis. I work for Stark Industries – yea, that company. I was calling about your son, Teddy – whoa, um, no – We found him. That’s why I was calling – wow, loud. You’re excited. I totally get it. I’m sending a car to your address and they will bring you here – oh, um – hard to explain how we found him. That’s better to be a conversation we have in person. – Yep – He’s right here – ok. Here he is,” Darcy handed the phone off and Teddy energetically took it. Darcy watched him pace and cry and just tell his mom how much he missed her. Made her miss her own mother just a little bit. Her mother was a passive-aggressive woman with a random and terrifying mean streak. She could call her. But she won’t. Her dad was her rock, though. She should call her dad. She hadn’t seen him in months and she suddenly felt very guilty about that. By the time she snapped out of her thoughts Teddy was handing her back the phone.

                “Thank you so much. Like, seriously, this is amazing,” Teddy sniffed, “I thought they were going to keep me locked-up forever.”

                “You’re kind of lucky they captured the cap because we had no idea anyone was in the Raft. You’re safe now though. Plus, you’re probably gonna become like a baby Avenger or whatever. Loki and Thor are going to want to see what your deal is,” she put forward.

                “I’m not strong or a good fighter or anything. It wouldn’t be worth it,” Teddy grimaced.

                “That is not for you to decide,” Loki entered the area with Steve, Bucky, Sif, Wanda, and Hogun.

                “What?” he faltered.

                “You have no formal training. How can you decide it’s worthless or that you aren’t a good fighter?” Steve perplexed.

                “I’m just a kid,” he shrugged.

                “So was Peter,” Steve countered.

                “I mean, I wouldn’t be able to do anything without asking my mom. I’ve been gone for, like, a month. It’s not like she’s going to be fine with me just up and coming here all the time to fight with superheroes,” Teddy mumbled.

                “You can just let us talk to her. And if she says ‘no’ then she says ‘no.’ One thing at a time,” Steve smiled warmly. In the next moment Vision floated through the wall to appear right next to Darcy.

                “Holy fuck, man. Don’t do that,” she jumped.

                “I think we have talked about this before,” Steve started, “Also, where were you when we got captured?”

                “I left. They wanted to capture me. They would not be able to hold me, so I left,” he replied as if that was a reasonable statement.

                “That’s not – we – nevermind. You’re back. It’s fine. We’re fine,” Steve huffed and leaned into Loki’s touch. The god had placed his hands on Steve’s lower back and was rubbing small circles. They desperately wanted some alone time but needed to deal with matters at hand, such as Teddy and taking care of General Ross.

                “Miss Lewis, a Ms. Altman is here,” FRIDAY announced.

                “Oh, you’re back. Yay!” Darcy cheered, “Send her up.”

                “Glad to be back, miss,” The AI signed off and sent Anelle up to their current floor. Teddy was bouncing and very excited. The doors soon opened and Teddy bolted to his mother. She was tall with light hair, he wrapped his arms around here and started crying again.

                “I missed you so much, sweetheart. I was so scared,” Anelle cried into his hair.

                “It was terrible. They told me I was a monster,” Teddy sobbed. Loki, Sif, and Hogun were all staring at her, mouths agape. Steve furrowed his brow in confusion at their reaction and waited for them to say something.

                “We thought you were dead,” Hogun spoke out. Anelle froze and looked up at the Asgardians.

                “You know her?” Steve raised both his brows in astonishment.

                “Of course we do. She’s – you’re – how are you alive?” Loki stammered.

                “Trickery. Even you’d appreciate it,” she grinned unsteadily.

                “Well, Steven…I’d like you to meet Princess Anelle of the Skrull Empire. Or was. Hard to be princess of an empire that no longer exists,” Loki informed.

                “Mom?” Teddy croaked.

                “He’s right. I am – was – princess of the Skrulls. But Galactus destroyed our throneworld. I escaped during the attack and fled here. I just wanted to raise you and keep you safe. Wanted you to have a good life. I thought you could have that here,” she cupped his jaw.

                “I – what?” Teddy looked at her with wide eyes.

                “Right there with ya,” Darcy slowly sat down.

                “Teddy’s father, if he also skrull?” Sif wondered.

                “No. He was Kree. And I will not tell you who he was. It doesn’t matter,” she answered.

                “I believe it does, based on your refusal to tell us. You could have just lied,” Loki narrowed his eyes.

                “Mar-Vell,” she sighed, eyes closed.

                “You’re kidding,” Hogun stilled.

                “No,” she replied firmly.

                “Well, it seems our Teddy is here is just abundant with royalty,” Loki grinned.


	84. art of seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at who managed a shorter chapter in between assignments.

                After a very long conversation with Anelle and various team members they eventually came to an agreement. Fearing that others might come looking for Teddy on earth, she wanted the Avengers to train him once or twice a week. The debate was long and Teddy wound up getting a great deal of questions answered about his lineage and who he was. Anelle took him home shortly after due to the shock of his day. Steve made sure she knew that Ross was going to be held accountable for his actions and that she didn’t need to worry about the government ever involving themselves in Teddy’s life again. By the end of it all, Steve was exhausted.

                “Oh, darling, seeing you back in this room is a dream” Loki purred as he pushed Steve back onto the bed.

                “Oh, don’t I know it,” he smiled and kissed his boyfriend deeply. Loki slowly worked off Steve’s shirt and smoothed his hands along Steve’s firm chest and stomach. His own shirt was pulled off his shoulders as well and deposited at the end of the bed.

                “Have I told you lately that you’re positively radiant?” Loki kissed his jaw and neck, Steve giggled a bit.

                “Considering you were on Asgard and I was locked up – no,” he teased.   

                “Such a smartass,” Loki rubbed his nose along the thick stubble that painted Steve’s jaw, chin, and cheeks. He was surprised when he saw Steve unshaven he felt arousal pool very quickly in his stomach, but it certainly wasn’t the time during the jail break.   

                “You like it,” Steve sighed and rolled them so Steve was on top.

                “I do. I also like this,” he scratched against the stubble, “I have always wanted to see you with facial hair.”

                “I might have had you in mind when I decided not to shave the other day,” Steve bit his lip and leaned down to kiss him again. He started with the center of his mouth before moving to the corners. He kissed lightly down Loki’s jaw and then his neck. He dragged his rough chin along the pale skin, watching it getting pink with slight irritation. He licked the hollow of the god’s throat and moved lower as he scratched up his sternum before moving to Loki’s hardened nipples. He took one between his teeth and rolled it before biting down on it. Loki gasped out and brought his hands to grip Steve’s hair. Steve moved to the other nipple and repeated those actions. He took one of his hands and opened Loki’s fly. He arched his hips off the bed so Steve could slide his pants off. He cupped Loki’s erection through his briefs and worked it hard and slow.

                “Oh, Steven. Your hands,” he moaned.

                “My skilled and grateful hands that just want to make my rescuer feel good. He deserves it,” Steve chuckled and kissed down the firm panes of Loki’s stomach. He used his teeth to pull the underwear down, further easing them off his legs so that his lover was nude beneath him. He licked Loki’s hip bones and nip at them. He firmly grabbed Loki’s cock and gave tiny licks to the tip before giving a broad one to the entire length. Loki gasped and fisted the sheets. The blonde hooked his shoulders under both of the brunette’s knees on his shoulders and pressed his face where Loki’s legs met, nudging his balls and breathing him in. Loki whimpered at the contact and the vulnerability of his position. Steve licked and sucked at Loki’s perineum without giving any warning. The god almost shouted. Steve licked and suck until Loki was a writhing mess on the bed.

                “So good, baby. I could do this to you all day,” Steve spoke, breaking the sounds of Loki’s heavy breathing.

                “I want to feel the burn of your beard between my thighs for a week,” Loki moaned out.

                “Mmmm, good. I’m gonna be down here for a while. You taste so good,” Steve breeched Loki with his tongue and toyed with the rim. He kissed the opening again and again, sloppy and desperate. It could have been seconds, minutes or even an hour. Loki wasn’t sure. Steve had brought him to the brink of orgasm and back almost 3 times.

                “Steven, please,” Loki begged. Steve smirked and popped a finger in his mouth before thrusting it inside Loki’s opening. With his other hand he slowly stroked the god’s cock. He continued to kiss and lick his perineum while thrusting in an out with his finger, finding and pressing on the prostate. Loki screamed and came hard in Steve’s fist. He was panting lazily reaching for the blonde. Steve laughed and dropped Loki’s legs back onto the bed while looking down at his spent lover.

                “Darling, magnificent – mmmm,” Loki hummed, “You must let me return the favor.”

                “Umm, no need,” Steve blushed. Loki glanced up and saw semen pooling on the blankets beneath Steve’s softening cock.

                “Did you get off from simply getting me off?” Loki raised both his eyebrows.

                “Yea. What can I say? I like to make you feel good,” he crawled forward to kiss Loki softly.

                “You cannot possibly be real. Sometimes I think I have simply gone mad and am still stuck in the void of space,” Loki breathed out and pulled Steve to his chest.

                “Nope. Very real. And you are right here with me,” he smiled and held him.

                “Good. Of course, if this was insanity taking hold then I see no reason why I would bother with coherency,” he joked.

                “As long as we share the same fever dream then I’m game,” Steve ran his fingers through Loki’s long hair, “Need to change the sheets.”

                “True. We’ve made a bit of a mess. How are you feeling, love? It has been quite some time since you’ve slept in a proper bed and you just gave me some amazing oral sex. Aren’t you exhausted?” Loki wondered.

                “I am pretty tired. But having you again re-energized me. Gotta take care of my best guy,” Steve sighed.

                “How about I change the sheets, get you some dinner, and you just relax? Perhaps we can watch a film with Barnes and the girls?” Loki suggested.

                “Sounds delightful,” the blonde grinned, “You spoil me.”

                “I’d spoil you forever if necessary,” Loki pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

                “I’m holding you to that,” he confirmed.

                “Please do,” Loki let himself be coaxed into several more kisses before reluctantly pulling away. Steve washed up and changed into some soft sleeping pants and a grey t-shirt before coming out to the living room. He found Loki, wearing similarly comfortable clothing, finishing up something in the kitchen while Bucky was sprawled on the couch with Wanda on top of him, curled up into his chest. He was absent-mindedly stroking her hair while they watched whatever was on the television. Sif was at the other end with both Bucky and Wanda’s feet in her lap. Everyone seemed to be dressed for a pajama party.

                “Hey, Buck,” Steve greeted, “Hi, ladies.”

                “Stevie.” Bucky beamed, his eyes seemed to be a little glassy.

                “You ok, pal?” Steve tilted his head.

                “Bruce gave me these pills. Really strong. See, I had a panic attack in the shower and then Wanda kinda had one too. Sif called Bruce and he gave her a regular pill. But he gave me a strong one. I feel loopy, Steve. Everything is fuzzy,” Bucky so eloquently explained.

                “It is quite funny. They’re both so cute like this though. We decided to lounge out here with you two. Loki is making pizza,” Sif smiled.

                “Move over, Buck. Got two more people joinin’ ya,” Steve nudged Bucky and Wanda, both slowly sat up and collapsed right on to Sif. Wanda curled up completely in Sif’s lap while Bucky draped himself over her. Sif laughed at them and kissed them both on the top of the head. Loki put the pizzas in the oven and moved to the living room. Loki settled in on the opposite end and Steve slid in next to him, holding his hand.

                “Have you watched the news yet?” Buck giggled.

                “No?” Steve cocked his head. Sif laughed and switch the station to a local news network.

                “… _The public is still reeling from the kiss heard across the United States. Captain America locking lips and declaring love to one Loki of Asgard. It was caught on film by several reporters and other spectators after the collapse of a building downtown. All the speculation about their dinner the other night seems to have been grounded in truth…_ ” a reporter rambled. Several photographs were flashed on the screen of them kissing in the rubble. One really caught Steve’s eye as it showed a very warm and loving look in Loki’s eye as he looked down at his lover, his hands cupping his jaw. Steve thought about getting that photo framed.

                “Well then…” Steve trailed off.

                “How do you feel about the world knowing about us now?” Loki looked apologetic.

                “I feel amazing,” Steve kissed Loki softly and let their foreheads touch.

                “Then I feel amazing too,” Loki grinned.

                “Let’s watch a movie,” Wanda chirped and buried her face into Bucky’s neck.

                “I thought we all might watch the _Lord of the Rings_ series? I am to understand it is an excellent fantasy tale,” the god began.

                “Yes, please?!” Wanda replied. Loki set it up and everyone got very cozy. Loki conjured several blankets and widened the couch seat, allowing for them all to stretch out their legs. Steve pressed his body completely to Loki’s while the trio at the end sank further into the couch, though Bucky shifted more towards the middle.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

                Tony was pacing around the lab while brainstorming. He had a power nap after getting home and showering. He had meant to rest earlier but the little development with that Teddy kid through off his plans. Not that arranging things with Teddy wasn’t important. If anything, he was horribly fascinated by the idea of more aliens having been living on earth and blending in this entire time. Now they had a young teenager on the team. Which made Tony feel incredibly old. Scott Lang had joined up too, they set him up with an apartment and got him in touch with his daughter. Another scientist was exactly what he needed. He moved through the lab and saw Peter tinkering with his webbing contraption. When the feds took it they tried to determine how it worked, only to effectively break it.

                “Pete, I have a question,” Tony started.

                “Shoot,” Peter replied without even looking up.

                “So, I’m taking Matt….on a date. And I realize I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing. Every person I’ve ever taken out I always showered with wealth. We went to high-end places with impossible to get tables. We flew to London for beer and then came back here to fuck a tower with my own name on it. I know that won’t work with Matt and I am completely out of my element here,” Tony revealed. Peter paused what he was doing and looked up with a shit-eating grin.

                “You wanna take out Matt? That’s so fucking cute,” Peter giggled.

                “Watch it, kid. I’m asking for help, not judgement,” Tony glowered. Peter threw his hands up defensively and sat back on the stool.

                “Ok. So, you’re right that none of your old tricks would work on Matt. He’s simple and values quality over flash. I mean, dude is a lawyer who lets his clients pay him in favors because he knows they can’t afford the legal fees. I remember eating some of this honey cake a Romanian woman made for him as payment for him pushing forward her immigration paperwork,” Peter offered, “If I were you, I’d take him to a nice diner in his neighborhood. There’s a soulfood place on West 45th that I know he likes. Take him there and just get to know him better. He has a nice flat near there too. If you’re lucky he’ll take you there and take you to bed.”

                “Really?” Tony tested.

                “Really,” Wade announced from the door way, “If you want to get laid then take him to the dive bar 2 doors down from the diner afterwards. He’s got great junk. You definitely want to get your hands on it.”

                “When did you see Matt’s junk?” Peter gave him an accusatory look.

                “Hey. It was totally innocent. You know when you see heroes in movies who were just walking around in their civies before getting the call to duty, only to show up dressed to fight? Well, they obviously changed into their outfits on the way and definitely didn’t take turns in some bathroom stall. We had to change on the way to a mission and I sneaked a peek in the elevator,” Wade explained while grabbing Peter’s ass, hoisting him right into his arms.

                “I suppose that’s an acceptable reason,” Peter mumbled and kissed his fiancé.

                “Back to my problem,” Tony got their attention.

                “Chill out, Stark. Laid back date. Diner, drinks, maybe a stroll through the park. Then back to his for dirty make outs,” Wade grinned.

                “You promise that’ll work? I mean, I kinda really like him. After the way things have gone…I’d like affection and emotional stability and all that,” Tony shrugged, “This ain’t even about getting laid.”

                “It’ll be fine. Scout’s honor,” Peter confirmed.

                “Fine. I’ll just go with the flow,” Tony braced his arms on the table.

                “Just don’t try so hard. Don’t rely on flash. You pretty much can’t with him anyway, what with the blindness,” Wade commented.

                “He’s blind?!” Tony mock gasped.

                “At least you’ll make him laugh,” Peter chuckled.

                “FRIDAY, where is Matt right now?” Tony asked.

                “He is in an office on the 5th floor with Darcy and Pepper currently,” FRIDAY answered.

                “Great, thanks,” Tony swallows, “I’m gonna go get this started.”

                “Good luck,” Wade waved, “Peter and I are going to fuck in your lab, bye!”

                “I hate both of you,” Tony stalked off and disappeared behind the door.

                “We’re really going to right? You weren’t just saying that to get on his nerves?” Peter kissed Wade’s neck.

                “Fuck yes, baby boy. Got lube in my back pocket. Want me to bend you over your work station?” Wade waggled his eyebrows.

                “Nope. I want to ride you on my desk,” Peter fisted his hand in the collar of Wade’s shirt and he roughly tugged him over towards his office.

 

                Tony knocked on the office door and found Darcy dictating some notes for Matt. Pepper was filing the voice recordings into a more elegant system for Matt to access from anywhere so he no longer needed to carry around a cumbersome bag.

                “Hey, Tony,” Pepper waved while Darcy paused the computer.

                “Hi. Um, Matt, I was wondering if you’d join me for dinner tonight?” Tony fought a small blush on his lips, even if Matt couldn’t see it Pepper would definitely tease him.

                “Definitely,” the lawyer grinned. Darcy happily took some papers away and shooed both men out of the office.

                “So, be prepared to be wooed,” Tony put his hand on the small of Matt’s back and walked him to the elevator.


	85. courting a bling man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, babies. this update is going to be followed by at least a 2 to 3 week long space until the next one. see, i have this huuuuuge paper due in march for my graduate program. a combined 40 pages between 3 assignments all for the same goal. and those are going to take a majority of my focus. please bear with me until then. i promise lots more fun and excitement after my brief absence. because i still have so much more in this story to finish and post.

                Tony opted to drive Matt himself, but Matt ended up convincing Tony to take public transportation with him. He laughed to himself at the thought of Tony on a subway train. Tony was fidgeting a lot. Matt could feel his jerky movements and he was also sure that a multitude of people were probably staring at the man. He reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. He felt Tony’s pulse slow and he relaxed into his seat. The movement around them was a bit frantic and Matt tugged him closer. He thought it was a bit sweet that Tony was so nervous, especially since they had already done a bit of sexual exploration. He was looking forward to some more action with him. Hopefully. He actually liked the idea of waking up with him in the morning. Maybe lazily kissing until he forced himself to go back to his high-tech tower.

                “Mr. Stark, is it true?” a young boy looked at the couple.

                “Is what true?” Tony countered.

                “That Captain America is dating Loki. I saw it on the news,” he finished.

                “Ummmmm,” Tony faltered.

                “What did you see on the news exactly?” Matt cut in.

                “They were kissing. And my sister said there’s an Instagram full of pictures of them together,” the boy answered. Tony furrowed his brow and pulled up his phone to check. He hadn’t bothered checking the media after their return from the Raft. His focus was elsewhere. But the boy was right, the news had caught them kissing at the building collapse before their capture. And it looked like Darcy had used that as an opportunity to leak all the fluffy and cute pictures she managed to take of the duo. The first showed them sleeping on the couch, Loki pressed to Steve’s chest. The next showed them laughing about something while their damn cat sprawled between them. There was another of them sweetly kissing in a doorway. One with Loki apparently wrapped up in one of Steve’s sweaters while he was away somewhere. There were a few of Steve drawing Loki with him unaware. A particularly humorous image depicted Thor rolling his eyes while Loki practically shoved his tongue down the captain's throat. There was even one of them dancing in the common area. The one of them kissing at a dinner table surrounded by most of the team had the most ‘likes’. Another showed Loki, shirtless, standing next to a blushing Steve. Finally, there was this soft, black and white image of the pair. Steve was just pushing Loki's hair back behind his ear, it was before he had cut it. At first glance there was nothing vary captivating by the picture, but when you looked at their eyes and they way they really looked at each other. Their eyes were full and focused. Full of love and adoration. She had a statement attached to the first one: _These two are so in love it’s almost disgusting. They started dating in secret so long ago its hard to imagine them apart. But I’ve also never seen them happier. Seriously, Steve used to always have nightmares and Loki was a depressed mess, but now they’re together and have a cat baby and all the people who hate Loki or even just hate the gays can back off. They aren’t doing this for you. #Stokiforever._

                Tony was actually a little moved. He thought he would be sadder about seeing it, but there was barely an ache. He still had lingering feelings for Steve, but watching him with Loki made more sense the more time had passed. Just like Peter and Wade slowly clicked. And he couldn’t help but think that Matt was a blessing. This man was going to challenge him in a variety of ways and probably change him for the better. In all the time he had been skeptical of them he hadn't bothered to see how completely enraptured the two were with one another and how much they complimented each other. 

                “Well, the proof is in the pudding, kid. They are, indeed, a couple. They love each other very much,” Tony revealed.

                “Really?” The boy was smiling.

                “Yes. Really. And their sickeningly happy too,” Tony finished. The boy nodded frantically and almost sprinted to the other end of the subway to tell his friends.

                “Well, your body betrays you. You seemed to handle that much better than you would have a while back,” Matt remarked.

                “Well, I might have this weird, blind guy to thank for it. And a small dose of therapy,” Tony laughed.

                “Mmmm, very good to hear,” Matt squeezed his hand and pulled him in for a very light kiss. Someone near them gasped and he certain pictures were being taken. But he really couldn’t find it in him to care.

                “So, first date,” Tony smiled.

                “Yep. Though, we might be going a little backwards. What with our office almost sex we had,” the lawyer snickered.

                “Yea, well…backwards can work sometimes. Just consider high-gain backward lasing in air. Can’t get what you need without something going backwards,” Tony shrugged.

                “I’ll have to take your word on that. My degree is in law, not physics,” he kissed Tony’s shoulder. When they reach their stop Tony let Matt lead the way, all while biting his tongue not to make a joke about it. Of course, Matt beat him to the punch by saying the blind leading the blind was appropriate since Tony was just now figuring out how to date. Tony laughed so hard he couldn’t breathe.

                When they arrived at the diner everyone seemed to know who Matt was. Tony just relaxed into the night and let it all happen; Matt ordering, listening to Matt’s stores, telling some of this own, they held hands and walked through the park afterwards, both opting to avoid drinking. Tony had never been more out of his element on a date, not used to relying on wit as much as he had been. Matt had been telling him about one of their first cases when some blonde man stumbled into them.

                “Watch it, blind man,” the blonde tensed.

                “Watch yourself,” Matt shot back. Tony was about to intervene when both the men started laughing and embraced.

                “Umm…” Tony just stared.

                “Oh. Foggy this is Tony. The guy I told you about. My date. Tony, this is my best friend Foggy. Apparently he decided to stalk us through the park like a weirdo,” Mat chuckled.

                “Hey. I was just protect trying your virtue. I hear Stark is a bit of a Casanova,” Foggy joked. Tony just snorted. Matt did not seem that sort of virtuous after one of their previous encounters.

                “Well, you were interrupting my trying to spoil myself more. We were just heading back to mine. What are you doing out?” Matt wondered.

                “Oh. Just some legwork for the Ruiz case. The guy on her witness sheet works near here and I was hoping to catch him after his shift. I was just lucky to spot you,” he replied.

                “Do you think he will give you any trouble?” Matt paused.

                “Nah. From my general understanding he’s a pussycat. Plus, Jessica is literally watching us from nearby. I’m all good,” the blonde rearranged some papers in his bag.

                “Next time I need an attorney I’m just calling you guys. You sound way more exciting than the last one I hired. So dull,” Tony chuckled.

                “Well, if you do you might find our rates increasing. You know, supply and demand. All that jazz,” Foggy half-joked.

                “I can probably afford it,” Tony scoffed and Matt elbowed him in jest.

                “Then maybe we can fix the heater. Because Mr. Kologilopolis did not do a very good job. And we got him out of that citation. I’m regretting that case every time my coffee goes from steaming to ice cold in under 5 minutes,” Matt’s legal partner shuddered.

                “I guarantee my legal woes could result in a new heating system. Maybe even a new building all together. If you want, I can go sexually harass someone right now. Those suits always take ages and really run up a bill,” the billionaire teased.

                “Don’t you dare,” Matt smacked Tony right on the ass unapologetically.

                “That’s my cue to leave. A handsy Matt is a Matt I don’t want to be in earshot of. Toodles,” Foggy waved and abruptly walked away.

                “Now. You and I are going to end this date properly,” Matt smirked and took Tony’s hand again.

                “You’ll find I’m not sure what the proper way to do that is. I lost my virginity before I ever went on my first date,” Tony winced at the admission but Matt seemed unfazed.

                “Generally, one walks the other to their door and kisses them. All very traditional,” he hummed.

                “I can probably handle that,” they continued their commute and finally made it to Matt’s building. He tugged Tony all the way to the door of his apartment and leaned back against it after unlocking it.

                “This where the night ends?” Tony let his nose trail Matt’s jaw.

                “Likely. A kiss to cap off a very nice evening. You were almost charming the whole time,” he bit his lip and wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist.

                “I mean, I did walk you all the way to your door. I suppose I earned a kiss,” Tony leaned in and placed one chastely against Matt’s lips. It was gentle, yet firm. Tony pulled away and immediately went back in for another. Matt opened his lips and tilted his head to better slot their mouths together. Tony rand his fingers through Matt’s hair while the other hand gripped his hip. Matt gave a small moan and Tony wanted to melt.

                “I did say you should walk me to my door and kiss me,” he said against Tony’s wet and flushed lips, "but I didn’t say which door.” Matt let his front door fall open and he pulled Tony inside before shutting it again. He pushed Tony hard up against the wall. He began to bite along his neck and licked him from throat to jaw. Tony gave in to the assault and felt every inch of Matt against him. His shirt was open in seconds and he watched Matt pull his sweater over his head.

                “Wow. I wish I had seen you without your shirt sooner,” Tony gaped. Matt was wiry, but very muscular. His body sculpted from years of discipline. He had scars too. Dozens of them. He wanted to trailed his tongue on each one.

                “I’ll have to take your word on how fetching I look. Though, I would like more than looking,” he hooked his thumbs in Tony’s waistband and led him to the bedroom. He was quick to shove Tony to the bed and straddled him in seconds. Tony couldn’t manage to catch up as he found his pants already being pulled off his ankles. Matt was halfway undressed as well before perching himself over Tony’s hard length and dragging his ass across it. 

                “Holy fuck,” Tony threw his head back.

                “Indeed,” Matt breathed out and continued to rut against the man below him. He leaned forward to kiss him again. Tony’s hands grabbed his shoulders and brought their bodies even closer. They moved in a fluid motion and were panting against each other’s mouths.

                “Stay the night?” Matt managed through heavy breaths.

                “Couldn’t keep me away,” Tony smiled.

                “Good. I expect breakfast in the morning. I like waffles,” Matt snarked before ripping both men’s underwear away. He grabbed both cocks in one hand and stroked them long and slow. Tony let out a deep moan and bucked up into Matt’s fist. He was in awe. Matt’s movements were quick and calculated. He rendered Tony completely undone in a matter of minutes. Seconds, even. He continued to work them over and Tony rolled his hips with each stroke. Tony tried to hold back, he was embarrassingly close and didn’t want it to end.

                “Come for me, Tony,” Matt nearly growled and squeezed Tony’s cockhead, rubbing his thumb across the slit. Tony came with a shout, semen cascading between them. Matt shivered and came soon after. They hadn’t even caught their breaths yet before Matt was trailing his fingers through their spent that pooled on Tony’s stomach. The scientist watched in awe as Matt brought his coated fingers to his mouth, licking every drop off.

                “I appreciate your improved diet. Lots of fruit,” Matt remarked and bent forward to lick up the rest. Tony was still slack jawed at the display. He could probably get it up again at what he was watching.

                “You are a fucking wet dream,” Tony managed.

                “Mmmm. I’m glad you think so,” Matt licked his lower lip and moved to kiss Tony again, “Next time won’t be so fast. I want to take my time mapping out your body with my hands. Maybe in the morning.”

                “That sounds like a plan I can get on board with,” Tony let his body relax into the comforter.

                “Good. Let me fetch you a towel and we can climb into bed. You can tell me some boring story about how your suit works until I drift off to sleep. Conversely, I could drone on about immigration law and get the same effect for you,” he joked while making his way to the bathroom.

                “Lady science is not boring,” Tony held his hands up in a dramatic fashion, “We could just cuddle and think about geology. That’s the worst thing ever.” Matt laughed hard in the bathroom and threw a towel from the doorway to him. Tony wiped himself down and pulled back the covers. Matt sauntered over and gracefully climbed in next to Tony, he lined his body up and let his head rest near the reactor in Tony’s chest. Matt gently tapped his fingers against it.

                “I’m glad you said yes to the date,” Tony said quietly.

                “Me too,” Matt placed a small kiss on Tony’s collar bone and they fell asleep to the sounds of the city.


	86. 1/8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hooooo, boy.

                “Captain Rogers?” FRIDAY interrupted Steve drawing the outline of Loki’s nose. He had woken up before the god and wanted to work on a sketch. He loved Loki like this, relaxed and totally at ease against their pillows and blankets. He had carried him to bed after everyone had fallen asleep on the couch watching movies. He had, in fact, woken up with Bucky drooling on his stomach, just like when they were kids. So he shoved him off with the childish flourish. Bucky just grunted and swatted at his back before stealing Steve’s pillow. Steve laughed it off and lifted Loki up. The god would thank him when he didn’t wake up with a crick in his neck.

                “Yes, FRIDAY?” he replied, still focused on the drawing.

                “Pepper has informed me that General Ross is being held and is to be tried for war crimes, unlawful detainment, among other charges. She would like to speak with you later today about giving your statements to the court,” the AI informed.

                “Yes. Let her know I will meet her in her office any time this afternoon that works best for her,” the captain sighed. He wasn’t looking forward to the trial but knew exactly how necessary it was. He worried about Bucky, though. He was captured and identified. The truth would come out. Peter was identified too. Ross threw all of their lives into chaos.

                “I must also tell you that King T’Challa will be present for the meeting. And Professor Xavier will be arriving as well. Mr. Quill and his crew will be arriving this evening as well,” she concluded.

                “Thank you, FRIDAY,” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and dropped his pencil. His day was looking to be a bit fuller than he would have wanted. He was still worn from the capture. He just wanted to draw his best guy and maybe roll around in bed.

                “You’re thinking too loud,” Loki yawned. He opened his eyes and looked at Steve’s pinched expression. Sitting up, he brought his thumb to smooth out Steve’s furrowed brow and kiss down his jaw.

                “Just going to be a busy day, is all,” Steve half-smiled.

                “Well, I can do my best to start it off nicely,” Loki grinned and snapped his fingers. In the next second they were in their Brooklyn apartment, Steve tied spread eagle to the bed. Completely naked.

                “What?” Steve blushed.

                “Oh, love. You need to truly relax,” Loki stood at the end of the bed and slowly crept up to sit astride Steve’s hips. Steve tugged at the ropes a bit and realized he wouldn’t be able to break free, likely magically reinforced. He was rock hard just imagining what Loki was about to do. He watched the god trace his fingers over Steve’s flesh, a tingling sensation seemed to follow them. He leaned forward to ghost his lips and breath over Steve’s chest, only to flick his tongue every inch or so. Steve’s breath hitched. Loki was teasing him. Being gentle and coy. Loki snapped his fingers again and then he was nude as well. He kept still and watched Steve squirm a bit beneath him. He chuckled darkly and began to stroke himself while Steve watched.

                “I thought about that time you had me tied up and I could not touch you. It was near torture, but in the end it was outrageously satisfying. I aim to return the favor,” Loki bit his lower lip and ground himself against Steve, “You know, I have fantasized this many times. Every fantasy I have involves you. Has for ages. I look forward to making this one real.”

                “Mmm, baby. Tell me. Please? Tell me what you think about,” Steve was blushing and let his eyes graze all of Loki.

                “Oh, darling. I thought about tying you up and just having my way with you. Like what I intend to do now. I have thought about you dressed as a priest and luring you to my bed. I imagined you in a military uniform, dirty and roughed up from battle. You would come home and take me roughly with all your pent up frustration and energy. There are other…softer thrills. Perhaps, you slowly and thoroughly make love to me until I can’t remember anything other than your name.”

                “Oh, Lo,” Steve smiled and flushed at the thought. He wanted Loki in every way imaginable. In fact, lately he had been considering more permanent ways he wanted Loki. Before their capture he was going to ask Bucky if he would be willing to get his parent’s wedding bands from the Smithsonian, if he hadn’t already taken them. Loki tore him from his thoughts because suddenly his legs were being spread wider and Loki’s long fingers were rubbing against his perineum. The pressure was soft until it became firmer and moved to circle his rim. Loki was slow and methodical. His other hand was leaving feather-light touches across his hipbones and touching everything but his cock. Steve tried to fuck down onto Loki’s fingers, only to be met with a wicked grin and a tsk noise.

                “Oh, captain. Do I need to tighten these bonds so you have no leverage whatsoever? Hmm? Do you want to be bound so tightly you have absolutely no choice in how or where I touch you?” Loki bent forward to whisper hotly against Steve’s ear. Steve moaned and shivered at the idea.

                “Oh, that sounds like something you would very much enjoy,” Loki flicked his wrist and Steve found himself unable to move any appendage. His legs were still wide, but his knees were bent as Loki slid up to let his hard member rub against Steve’s opening. Loki was running lube in slow circles again, light breaching him and listening to Steve take ragged breaths, “If you want me to stop, just say ‘mjolnir’ and you will be free to move as you please.” Steve groaned and squeezed his eyes shut tight, melting into all the sensations.

                “I need to hear you, love. Will you say it if you need to?” Loki placed both hands on Steve’s waist and waited for a response.

                “Yes. I’ll say Mjolnir. Please. Please don’t stop,” Steve begged. Loki smirked and went back to his ministrations. He pushed two fingers into Steve and felt him tighten around him. He generally preferred Steve dominating him and taking him apart, but right now he felt like taking control for Steve. He knew how much weight his lover generally carried and he needed this. He needed someone he trusted giving him what he desired.

                “Good. Now, be a good boy and let me have my way with your beautiful body,” Loki added a third finger and Steve whined deep in his throat. Loki’s words always managed do something to him. He felt safe and wanted.

                “I – oh!” Steve felt the fingers brushing over his prostate while Loki loosely stroked Steve.

                “Yes. Let me hear you,” Loki kept working that spot in Steve until the blonde couldn’t take it anymore.

                “I’m going to – I – “

                “Yes. Cum for me. Let me see you,” Loki ordered and worked Steve’s erection with more firmness. Steve came hard and fast, painting his own stomach. Loki growled and withdrew his fingers, knowing how sensitive Steve was he took no time before thrusting himself into Steve’s prepped opening.

                “Oh, fuck. So tight and warm. Mmmm,” Loki slowly fucked in and out while Steve struggled to regain himself. Loki gave him no moments to adjust, he grabbed onto Steve’s hips and pulled him closer, practically bruising Steve’s ass with every single thrust. He was using Steve’s body like a toy.

                “Just look at you. Completely at my mercy. Do you like this, Steven? Do you like me using your body as I see fit?” Loki grunted with each movement.

                “Yes – yes,” Steve managed. He could feel heat coiling in his stomach again, impossibly. He didn’t know how Loki did it, how he managed to touch and stimulate every sensitive part of him.

                “Gods, you are perfect,” Loki’s movements lost rhythm and he knew the god was close. Loki’s fingers began to rub and fondle Steve’s balls and he bent forward so Steve’s hardened cock was trapped between their stomachs. The touch was almost too much and Steve cried out as Loki fucked him harder and harder. Steve was about to topple right over the edge again. Loki’s eyes darkened and his skin shifted, becoming slightly blue as he had Steve pinned. The god breathed out hard as he thrust once more, as hard as he possibly could and came with his Jotun form bubbling right at the surface. Steve came again, as well. The feel of Loki so hot and hard within him while losing control was more than enough. The brunette collapsed on top of him pressed his face against Steve’s neck before slowly flicking his wrist. Steve could move his arms and legs again. He wrapped them around Loki’s shoulders and kissed the make’s hair.

                “That – I – so good,” Steve stammered.

                “Mmmm,” was all Loki could say.

                “How do you expect me to have any energy for the rest of the day?” Steve was panting and totally boneless on the bed.

                “With a great deal of ease,” the god grinned against Steve’s skin.

                “You’re too good for me,” the blonde sighed and wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist, “We’re sticky.”

                “That we are. You cum buckets,” he teased.

                “I thought you liked it,” Steve winked.

                “I do, now let’s clean up,” he swatted Steve’s ass and maneuvered him to the bathroom. They were slow and gentle now. They realized they hadn’t spent much time in their apartment in some time. As much as Steve liked being so close to everyone and knowing Bucky was safe, he missed his little hideaway with Loki. He washed Loki’s hair and kissed the back of his neck and shoulders, Loki would relax back into him before turning around to scrub Steve’s front. They kissed until the water began to get cold. The pair didn’t bother getting dressed and were fairly unapologetic about drinking in the sight of the other while meandering around the apartment. Steve made French toast and Loki sorted through some books. Eventually they climbed into the large reading chair, Loki’s back to Steve’s chest and they read about the history of several artists from the early 20th century. Steve pointed out the different techniques he loved. Eventually they had to leave and head back to the tower. Loki reluctantly put on clothing and they magicked their way back to the team.

========================================================================================================= 

 

                “T’Challa, Xavier, and the others are heading up to the briefing room,” Pepper greeted them as soon as they appeared in the common room.

                “Well, our freedom was short-lived,” Loki gave Steve a quick peck before going off to find Darcy, “I’ll join you up there in a moment.”

                “He’s very sweet with you,” Pepper grinned as she handed Steve paperwork on their walk to the briefing room. Everything they had discovered was in the file; General Ross’s treating the law like a playground. Turns out he didn’t have any of the clearance needed to arrest the team or any of the others they captured. T’Challa wants to see Ross in prison for the various violations be committed and Xavier was curious about the information he had. When they entered the room they first found Xavier reading over some files that Tony had given him earlier. Scott and Logan came in shortly afterwards and Xavier paused when he looked at them. Logan bristled a little under the attention and Scott looked very pointedly at the wall behind Charles.

                “I see some improvements have been made,” Xavier said to himself, mostly.

                “Yea,” Logan grunted and moved to sit down. Steve and Pepper glanced between all of them with some confusion. Scott coughed and tentatively sat down next to Logan. Xavier smirked and looked back down at the paperwork. Loki and Darcy came in with Matt behind them. Tony was quick on their trail with Maria and a larger binder. Fury and T’Challa were last and everyone was seated around the table.

                “Where is Ross now, exactly?” Steve asked, looking to Fury.

                “Currently, holding cell upstate. The president has elected to take a hands-off approach and has decided to let us decide how to handle it. Turns out, he understands nothing about international policy and even less about universal policy. Loki is going to be an advisor when we select a proper sentence,” Fury informed.

                “I was just going to slit his throat,” Loki shrugged.

                “You will not,” Steve balked.

                “I was sort of kidding,” Loki teased and brought Steve’s fingers to his lips, giving them a gentle kiss.

                “Considering what Ross intended I am tempted to let you,” Fury gave Loki a look, “But we were thinking something more along the lines of a creative prison term.”

                “Well, his mortal lifespan isn’t long enough for what I want. I am keen to let him rot in a dark cell,” the god glowered.

                “Not exactly justice,” Steve noted.

                “I disagree,” Tony sighed, “And I am horrified that I am agreeing with your lover.”

                “You want him to get out eventually?” Darcy raised a brow, “Because we were horrified. Everything about that whole ordeal was awful. They kidnapped a child and were going to hold him indefinitely. They might have tried to kill all of you.”

                “Perhaps we should interrogate him before deciding how to proceed,” Steve argued.

                “Now I agree with you,” Loki grinned.

                “It is a fine plan. We can head up tomorrow,” Xavier noted.

                “Who should we bring?” Pepper quirked.

                “Natasha for the interrogation. Everyone else in this room, Thor, perhaps Wanda as well,” Xavier listed.

                “When will Quill and them be back? I’d like to rope Kitty in,” Logan spoke.

                “Soon. Quill…took them a bit off course. He won’t explain why. Gamora and Drax have Nebula and are waiting for extraction. Quill has his orders for that as well,” Xavier answered.

                “Well, we wrapped this meeting up nicely. I vote we all go get crunk. Because things have been stressful,” Darcy rose from the table.

                “Crunk?” Steve and Loki said at once.

                “Adorable,” Darcy snorted.

                “Crazy drunk,” Maria sighed.

                “I’m not opposed to a few drinks,” Pepper smiled.

                “I am going to refrain. I shall be having a wholesome evening,” Tony stated.

                “So I’m not invited?” Matt cocked a brow and laughed.

                “You can come by after I finished my notes. Otherwise you’re just an adorable distraction,” Tony grinned.

                “How many members of my team are sleeping together now?” Fury groaned. Everyone looked around the room when suddenly Darcy, Loki, Pepper, Maria, Steve, Matt, and Tony raised their hands. Loki looked over at Scott and Logan who just blushed and glared.

                “You all have very strange group dynamics,” T’Challa finally spoke.

                “You have no idea,” Xavier laughed.

                “Does that mean the meeting is over and we can go drink now?” Darcy asked.

                “Might as well. We can’t move forward until we talk to Ross,” Fury rolled his eyes. Darcy squealed and grabbed Loki’s hand and pulled him out of his chair. The rest of them talked amongst themselves and planned their trip to see Ross and gather intel. It was at least another hour before the rest of them went down to the common area, save for T’Challa, Xavier, and Fury, who opted to go out for a quiet dinner.

                Steve walked into the common area to see Darcy sitting on Sam’s lap and Thor talking with Loki. Jane was talking to Bruce and Sif while Wanda was braiding Bucky’s hair on the couch. Tony was chatting with Pepper and Matt while Maria was giving Natasha a confused look while the spy seemed to be explaining something. Coulson entered in through a side room with Scott while Logan was smoking alone on the balcony.

                “Let’s make margaritas! Loki, conjure me some tequila pleeeaaase,” Darcy bat her eyes. Loki smiled at her and snapped her fingers.

                “Blended or over ice?” Jane giggled.

                “Blended, duh,” Darcy scoffed. She started measuring out things when Matt paused and looked towards her. Everything around him was suddenly very quiet and he focused on the kitchen. He counted on his fingers and marched towards her before she could turn on the blender.

                “No one follow us,” he grabbed Darcy’s arm and tugged her out into the hallway.

                “Whoa. What’s up, man?” she stumbled and he braced her in the hallway. Everyone seemed confused and Sam narrowed his eyes at the quickly closing door.

                “I don’t want to alarm you. But…I needed to be sure. Don’t talk,” he ordered.

                “Matt, you’re being – “

                “Shh,” he held up his hand and he listened carefully. He counted and breathed, carefully, “Oh my.”

                “What is it? You’re kind of freaking me out,” Darcy put her hands on her hips.

                “You have…two heartbeats. One is yours. The other is very small and very fast. And I’d guess…about 8 weeks old…” he said carefully. Darcy’s eyes widen quickly and she tightened her lips into a thin line.

                “Oh my god,” Darcy gasped.

                “We need to check in the lab to be sure,” he tested,

                “Oh my god!” she yelled this time.

                “Try to be calm,” he put his hands on her shoulders.

                “Jane!” she shouted. Jane could hear her name form the kitchen and quickly made her way into the hallway. Everyone was tense and Sam seemed to be getting angry.

                “It’s probably just girl stuff,” Steve shrugged, which did nothing to soothe Sam. He just rolled his eyes. People begun to speak quietly again until they heard.

                “Loki!” being yelled by both Jane and Darcy. Loki was gone in a flash and Steve was looking just as confused.

                “Well, today seems like it is going to get a little more interesting,” Logan drawled.

                “What do you know?” Tony asked.

                “I have a theory. Gonna wait this out. Someone make Sam a drink,” he laughed and leaned back on the couch.

                “FRIDAY, where are Loki, Matt, Darcy, and Jane?” Tony sighed.

                “They have gone up to the lab, sir. And Loki has cast a spell to block sound and surveillance,” the AI replied.

                “Great. That’s not ominous,” the scientist huffed. A second later Vision was floating through the wall and hovered near Wanda.

                “Where have you been hiding? I couldn’t find you this morning,” Wanda crossed her arms.

                “I was perusing some cookbooks. I find I know too little about the culinary arts. I want to learn how to make that custard Pepper had made,” he offered.

                “Were you in the hallway? What did you hear?” Maria stared at Vision.

                “I heard Darcy informing Jane that she thinks she is pregnant. Loki took them to find out for sure,” he answered nonchalantly. Sam paled. Steve and Bucky froze. Logan laughed and Thor was beaming.

                “Congratulations, friend Sam!” the god boomed.

                “Call you boyfriend. I need in that lab. Now,” he flared his nostrils. Steve pulled out his phone and dialed. Loki picked up right away.

                “Baby, you might need to let Sam up in the lab. Vision might’ve overheard the conversation in the hall,” Steve began. There was a paused and he could hear Darcy curse in the background and she told Loki to just let Steve and Sam up. But no one else.

                “Here I thought Buck was going to be the first person to knock someone up,” Steve tried to joke.

                “Hey,” Bucky gaped.

                “Yea. Pretend like you haven’t had a few scares,” Steve said over his shoulder as he guided Sam through the door.

                "I think you can partially blame the probable abysmal sex ed from the 30s," Bruce shrugged.

                “Who had money on Darcy getting pregnant before Jane?” Maria called out.

                “Boy am I glad I’m sleeping with a man right now,” Tony sat down next to Logan.

                "Yes. You are the modicum of responsibility," Logan gruffed.


	87. additions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delay. writer-s block plus graduate school means longer spaces between posting.

                Darcy was hovering on the edge of a table with Jane holding her hand while Loki looked on with some tension. Matt had tagged along for the ride but wasn’t sure how to exactly support in this situation.

                “So…how do you feel about this?” Jane began.

                “Are you kidding me right now?” Darcy shot her a look.

                “No. I’m serious. You need to think about this in terms of emotions. Not logic. Financially, you have nothing to worry about. You get a large paycheck and all your medical expenses would be covered. All you need to consider if how you feel about having a kid and being a mom. Or having a kid and not being a mom. Or not having a kid at all,” Jane resumed, “This is about you and what you want for yourself.”

                “I – I don’t know. I haven’t been with Sam very long,” Darcy mumbled.

                “Don’t think about it in terms of your relationship. Relationships end regardless of whether or not there are kids,” Matt cut in.

                “Lokes, what do you think?” Darcy looked up at him.

                “I…I think you know what you want. You just want reassurances. You know we would support you no matter what,” he took her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

                “If you were pregnant would you keep it, Jane?” she mumbled.

                “Well, I love Thor and any kid we made would probably be awesome. And I could probably put of some science stuff towards the end. I’m mostly researching now. I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” the scientist smiled.

                “Loki, if you were a girl and pregnant with Steve’s baby would you keep it?” she looked back to the god with wet and pleading eyes.

                “In a heartbeat,” he grinned, “I would want it to have his blue eyes and my magic. I would want it to have his courageousness and creativity as well. If it was a girl I’d likely want her named Sarah, after his mother. Because I think he would be a wonderful father just like you would be a wonderful mother.”

                “And I would want it to have your green eyes,” they all heard from behind them. They all turned to see Steve and Sam standing by the entrance to the lab. Sam looked about as tense as expected while Steve was just smiling at Loki.

                “You two can have a romantic moment about that later,” Sam passed Steve, Loki moved to the side so he could stand in front of Darcy. She was looking at the floor and fidgeting with her fingers, So…you’re…”

                “Yes,” Jane answered for her. Matt could hear the heartbeat, Loki sensed it with his magic, and they did a standard pregnancy test as well.

                “I’m not going to pretend I know what you’re feeling right now. But I want you to know that whatever you decide, I’m right there with you. No matter what,” Sam took both her hands in his and pulled her up to look at him.

                “Even if I don’t want to keep it?” Darcy tested.

                “No,” he kissed her, “Matter,” another kiss, “What,” he finished and let her melt against his chest.

                “I think I do want to keep it. I’m just – it’s scary, ok? What if I fuck this kid up?” she held her hand over her stomach, “My mom was a god damn basketcase and my dad was this cold and distant man who I barely even talk to anymore.”

                “Yea, and? Loki was raised by Odin, Matt was raised by nuns and then a homicidal ninja master or whatever the hell. Natasha was raised by an actual evil organization. And look at all of them, a little maladjusted, but all good people. Any kid raised by you would probably be another badass who is too smart for their own good,” Sam rambled, “I don’t want you to think about what I do or do not want. I just want you to make a decision you would be happy with.” Darcy looked around at everyone in the room and took a deep breath.

                “I need a little bit of time, but I think I know what I want,” she smiled.

                “Ok. Now, you and me are gonna go get some donuts form that shop you like and take you home. We are gonna cuddle and relax,” Sam ran his hand through her hair and kissed the tip of her nose.

                “I’d like that,” she stood and wrapped her arms around him. They waved to everyone and left. Jane was bouncing on her feet and looking nervously at Loki.

                “So…you think she’s keeping it?” she asked the god.

                “I think she is. She loves children and has told me she wants them. This was just ill-timed,” he sighed, “I’m not sure why she didn’t ask for a contraception spell like you.”

                “Ehh, she figured she would be fine if she took her pill regularly. Too bad she missed a few here and there,” she groaned and tossed the test results in the trash.

                “Well, this was certainly more eventful than I anticipated. And I got to participate in another pregnancy scare. She handled it better than Jess did. I thought she was going to tear the building down,” Matt recalled.

                “We should probably go talk to the rest of the team. I bet they’re having fits down there,” Steve mentioned.

                “Agreed,” Steve hooked his arm around Loki’s waist and kissed his cheek. Jane and Matt followed as they went back down to the communal floor. It appeared everyone had been waiting for them, Maria and Wanda looking particularly concerned.

                “Well?” Maria chirped.

                “If Darcy didn’t tell you then we aren’t either. But everything is going to be fine,” Jane went to sit on Thor’s lap and he whispered in her ear.

                “I want to know how Matt was the catalyst for this little event,” Bruce nodded.

                “Oh, uh…I heard…a heartbeat. That wasn’t hers. In her. So, it led to some conclusions,” Matt shrugged.

                “That’s a nice trick,” Logan noted.

                “I’ve got other tricks,” Matt snorted.

                “Those are for me,” Tony pointed a finger and there was some laughter. Loki and Steve were on the fringe of the group, fingers interlaced.

                “You’d really want them to have my green eyes?” Loki smiled.

                “Of course,” Steve gave him a chaste kiss, “Your eyes are beautiful.”

                “I like yours better,” Loki put his arms around Steve’s neck and pressed their foreheads together.

“I don’t think I’d mind too much what color their eyes were as long as they were ours,” Steve mumbled.

                “Yea?” Loki beamed.

                “Yea,” he replied.

                “You two gonna keep makin’ eyes over there or what?” Bucky tossed a chip at the back of Steve’s head.

                “You’re one to talk,” Steve sassed back.

 

======================================================================================================= 

 

Darcy was pensively picking at the box on her coffee table. Sam was making her a glass of sparkling water with lemon, just like she liked. He watched her from the doorframe as she worried her lower lip and peeled away the sticker on the packaging. She was adorable even when she was worried.

“You’re gonna tear up your lips, baby girl,” he walked over the water.

“Sorry,” she sighed and happily took the water.

“No need to apologize, it’s been a tough day. Want a neck rub?” he leaned back on the couch next to her and put a hand on the back of her neck, lightly kneading the tension there.

“I might loooove that,” she pulled off her jacket and let the collar of her shirt fall. Her grazed his hands along her sensitive skin and pressed against the knots that pressed against the surface. She moaned and let her head fall back, “God, your massages are the best.”

“Oh, I know. Natasha bullied me into rubbing her neck a few times,” he recalled.

“When I’m like 9 months along I expect lots of foot rubs,” she snorted before catching herself.

“You don’t have to stick to that, sweetheart. Just think about it however you want,” Sam kept on working her neck.

“I know. I – I just wanted to think about to see how I felt,” Darcy looked at him over her shoulder, “What if – what if you leave me? What if you get totally fed up with me? What if – “

“Slow down. There’s a lot of ‘what if’s in the world. One of your best friends is an alien, so let’s just pretend that any number of things can happen. But me abandoning you is not one of them. I can’t promise that our relationship is going to be always good and that we won’t break up, but you keeping or not keeping this baby will not be part of the decision,” his hands were just resting on her shoulders with his fingers rubbing small circles below her ears.

“We should probably move in together then. Otherwise, who will get me weird food I want at 1am?” she turned around and gave him a shy smile.

“We could just bug Loki,” Sam half joked.

“He would probably do what I wanted. But I don’t think you would like the consequences that you would have to suffer,” she countered and giggled.

“How about you just relax,” he whispered against her ear and he pulled off her cardigan. His fingers were massaging the muscles between her shoulder blades. Those muscles were always very tight for her and Sam regularly worked out the kinks. As he moved across her skin he kissed the back of her neck. She sighed and leaned into the touch. His fingers grazed underneath the straps of her tank top and moved them off her shoulders. One hand came around her side and cupped one of her breasts while his other hand tranced down her spine. She moaned softly and let her head fall back. He grazed the column of her neck with his teeth and pulled her back against his hips. Soon she was helping him pull off her shirt and unclasping her bra. She ground her ass against his hips and felt his arousal.

“So, silver lining, we don’t – uh – have to use condoms for awhile,” she managed as Sam let a hand travel down her stomach and ran his finger along the inseam of her pants.

“Mmmm, that is a bonus,” his lips continued to mouth her flesh and he was making fast work of her pants. She fell pliant and let him undress her. He had her nude in seconds with his own shirt falling by the wayside. She laid out on the couch and he hovered above her, kissing from between her breasts and down the panes of her stomach. She squirmed and he was laughing lightly as she ran her fingers along his scalp. He kissed lower and nudged her legs open more, hooking her knees over his shoulders. He kissed between her thighs and gently licked up her slit. She gasped and almost shut her legs closed. He started licking into her with more pressure and she bit down on her thumb to stifle her screams.

“Be as loud as you need, baby,” he looked up and dove back down.

“I think my neighbors would disagree,” she breathed out as his tongue slowly circled her clit.

“Who the fuck cares about them right now,” he said once more before he started working his fingers in and out of her core. She arched her back off the couch and whimpered as he drove her closer to orgasm. He moved his fingers expertly and pressed against her g-spot.

“Oh god! Oh fuck!” she moaned and scratched fabric beneath her. Sam’s tongue and fingers pushed her right over the edge. When he sat back up his lips were slick with her juices and she seized up to kiss him, “Pants. Off,” she demanded. He readily complied and removed the last of his clothes. Before he got a chance to settle back down she grabbed his arm and threw him onto the couch before climbing on top of him. She rubbed herself against him all over. She was slick as she slid over his cock and her breasts were firm against his chest. He tugged on her hair to exposed her neck more and bit on it lightly. She grabbed his erection and sank down on it without preamble. Sam moaned roughly like all the air had been punched out of him. Darcy wasted no time before rolling her hips. She was still sensitive form her orgasm but just wanted to feel Sam filling every inch of her. She felt like he did, especially given recent discoveries. Sam’s hands gripped her hips and guided her movements as she rotated in slow circles.

“Damn,” Sam bit and grabbed her so hard there would probably be bruises in the morning. He pressed her face between her breasts and kissed until he captured a nipple in his mouth. He kept sucking and nibbling until Darcy was a sobbing mess in his lap. He started thrusting upwards and Darcy had to grab onto his shoulders to steady herself. She could feel that heat building again and she was close. Sam was moaning louder as he fucked even more erratically as his own orgasm was about to crest. He shot a hand down to press against her clit once more and she shouted, clenching around him as she rode out her second orgasm. Sam quickly followed and held her chest close to his. They brought their lips back together and kissed languidly for a few more minutes before reluctantly separating.

“Relaxed?” he asked.

“Very. Now. Let’s take a shower and go to bed. I intend to sleep-in unless evil attacks,” she yawned.

“Sure thing, baby girl,” he picked her up and took her to the shower where he spent the next 20 minutes washing her hair and touching every inch of skin he could before piling into bed.


	88. dreams and babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one feels like filler, but i wanted to get something out while i re-organize the plot lines i have working. big stuff coming!

                _Steve was struggling under some chains with a strip of clothe gagging him. He didn’t understand what was going on or even where he was. The buildings looked familiar and it was clear he was no longer on earth. He kept trying to break out of the binds on his wrists but they wouldn’t budge. His strength meant nothing here. When he looked back up towards the horizon line he saw a very familiar person strolling towards him._

                _He looked younger and he walked with determination. Loki’s hair was shorter and his eyes were fixed on Steve. When he finally looked down at the rest of his body he realized he was wearing nothing but torn pants. He felt exposed and was trying to determine why Loki looked as he did._

_“I am glad to see you captured the Midgardian without fail,” Loki grinned. He crouched down and grabbed Steve’s chin roughly, turning his face from side to side, “This one is perfect. Take him to my chamber and leave him chained at the foot of my bed. Do not hurt him, the only marks I want left on him are going to be made by me,” Steve continued to struggle as the guards dragged him off, Loki grinning at him almost madly._

_Steve was waiting for what felt like hours. The room was warm and Steve was trying to orient himself to the room, it looked like Loki’s on Asgard. Everything felt off. Nothing felt real. The next second he saw the doors fly open and Loki was waltzing through. He gave Steve a wicked smile before stripping off his own clothing and came to stand in front of Steve, hips level with Steve’s face. Steve let his eyes rake down Loki’s body, trying not to become aroused._

_“Keeping your mouth closed is almost shameful. You have such perfect lips,” Loki purred, “But I rather like you this way.” Steve tried to speak through the gag, his voice muffled. Loki snapped his fingers and Steve found himself on the bed, arms still bound and tied to the headboard. Loki crawled up his body and let his fingers trail over the defined muscles. Steve flinched and Loki laughed._

_“Oh, pet. Struggle is pointless,” Loki leaned down to lick Steve’s chest. Steve wasn’t sure why this was happening and why. Loki looked almost feral as he grabbed at every inch of the blonde’s flesh. Briefly, only briefly, Loki’s eyes flashed a shade of blue – much like when he first arrived after being taken over by Thanos. Steve panicked and thrashed wildly on the bed. Loki pinned his arms down and began to kiss the hollow of Steve’s throat and whispered quiet words. He strained to listen and heard the words ‘love’ and ‘beautiful.’ He stopped moving and felt Loki’s lips move to his jaw._

_“I apologize for scaring you, darling. I simply want to play. When we fell asleep I had such naughty thoughts that I wanted to play out. Just relax and let me fuck you,” Loki said softly before pulling Steve’s hair and biting his neck. He then felt his legs being wretched apart and his scant clothing gone. His heart was still beating wildly and he couldn’t help but be aroused at how rough Loki was being. He was certain that Loki was leaving bruises and scratches if his body could keep them. Loki was stroking him to fullness and he moaned into the gag. Loki smirked and tapped against Steve’s perineum. Steve jolted and soon felt that he was slick and ready._

_“Gods. If I had had you here when I was younger I would have never left this room,” Loki groaned as two fingers breached the captain. Steve growled deep in his chest and went pliant, letting Loki take what he wanted. He worked his fingers in and out when the room suddenly became engulfed in bright light._

_“God damnit,” Loki grumbled and Steve felt the binds undone and textures fading away. Steve furrowed his brow and the room fell away._

Steve woke up with a start and Loki was panting next to him. Both were still so aroused they didn’t notice the 3rd parties in the room. Without looking elsewhere Loki lunged on top of Steve and kissed him with an open and filthy swipe of his tongue. Their thrust their hips together and hands were grabbing for purchase everywhere before the heard a cough from behind them. The men froze. Loki peered over his shoulder and Steve looked behind him to see Thor and Sif standing near the foot of the bed.

                “I swear to – why?” Loki barked.

                “We wished to train,” Thor snickered.

                “I told him not to go in,” Sif mumbled.

                “You were only sleeping, according to FRIDAY. We thought you would not mind,” Thor shrugged. Steve noticed Bucky pursing his lips in the door way before laughing his way into the living room.

                “I’m gonna need both of you to leave the room. I’ll send Loki down to train with you when we’re done,” Steve put forward before Loki could reply. Sif chuckled and grabbed Thor’s arm to take him out of the room. Steve pulled Loki back on top of him and bucked back up against the god. Loki quickly got with the program and ground against Steve again.

                “Shall we finish the dream, love?” Loki teased.

                “Yes, please. Do you intend to gag and chain me up again? I liked it after I realized it wasn’t a nightmare,” Steve breathed out.

“I’d not deprive myself of these lips again,” Loki snapped his fingers and Steve found himself chained again and legs spread wide. Loki had a bottle of lube in hand and slicked up his fingers quickly. Steve was wiggling his hips and growing impatient with the lack of attention. Loki smiled and slapped his thigh. Steve bit his lip and watched Loki’s fingers move to his ass and press to his opening. Steve hissed and moaned.

                “We need to share dreams more often. I love the idea of having you awake and when I’m asleep,” Steve bit out.

                “I can arrange that. Imagine the ridiculous things we could get up to,” Loki hummed and added a finger. There was a slightly burn to the stretch as Loki was working him open quicker than usual. But Steve loved the hint of pain and fucked back down onto Loki’s long fingers.

                “So eager,” Loki licked below Steve’s navel toyed with Steve’s leaking cockhead. The captain tugged at the restraints and wished he could bury his hands in the god’s hair, but that wasn’t part of the scene. He was at Loki’s mercy. Soon, Loki was thrusting into him with his length and was buried to the hilt quicker than Steve could register.

                “Fuck,” Steve’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he tried to roll his hips to meet the thrusts.

                “Heavens, utter perfection each and every time,” Loki moved slow and hard.

                “Please, as hard as you can. I want to feel it for days,” Steve blushed at the request and Loki wasted no time. He pulled out and pressed back in as hard as he could manage. Loki held Steve’s hips roughly and gave Steve no gentle touches. The sound of their flesh slapping was loud in the room and Steve shouted when Loki’s cock slammed into his prostate. They moved together fluidly as the god worked him over so thoroughly Steve was seeing stars.

                “Fuck. I love having you at my mercy. Chained for my pleasure alone. Next time I will have you chained and prepped for me all day, taking you whenever I want,” Loki moaned. Steve gasped and tried to sit up some to kiss Loki, only to be pushed back down. “Don’t even. You will take exactly what I give you.”

                “Lo,” Steve breathed out and the heat pooled deep in his stomach. Watching Loki dominate with such intensity was driving him further and further to his climax. Loki was beautiful and fierce and everything Steve ever dreamed of. He wanted to see that wicked glint in his eyes every day. Loki fucked in roughly once more and Steve came with a hard burst. Loki beamed at the sight of semen coming in ribbons across his stomach and chest.

                “Yes. Fuck, yes,” Loki grunted and thrust harder and quicker until he was spilling inside Steve’s tight channel.

                “That was – oh,” Steve sighed and tugged at his chains again. He just wanted to wrap his arms around his partner. Loki seemed to realize and snapped his fingers. Steve eagerly pulled Loki down to his chest and kissed his all over his face.

                “Mmmm, this is the best part,” Loki hummed and accepted the affection.

                “Love you,” Steve smiled and Loki just smiled back brightly. He smoothed Steve’s hair back and traced his brows and nose. Steve kissed his lips gently and Loki magicked them clean.

                “I suppose I should go indulge Thor now,” Loki droned and kissed Steve along his jaw once more.

                “And I’ll find something else to do,” he smirked. He looked up and realized they left the bedroom door open. Which meant whoever else was still in the apartment definitely heard them. He cringed a little.  

 

                They walked out into the living space and saw Bucky leaning against the island. Steve averted his eyes and let Loki tug him along.

“Am I allowed to ask who bottomed this time? But I think I can guess,” Bucky chuckled as he took a bite of his apple. Steve blushed and covered his face with his hands. Loki smacked Steve on the ass lightly before escaping out the door to go find Thor and Sif in the gym, “I mean, I figured you woulda been loud and bossy.”

                “Ugh. Stop it, Buck,” Steve lamented.

                “How long until I walk in on you two going at it in the kitchen or something? I’ve already walked in on Wade and Peter twice,” Bucky cocked a brow.

                “Hopefully never. But Loki can be a bit adventurous,” Steve bit his lower lip and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. The men moved to the living room and sat on the couch. Steve let Bucky turn on the television and surf through the channels until they stopped on the food network. Bucky had begun to really enjoy these sort of things. Bucky started marathoning cooking shows and trying a hand at it himself. Wanda and Sif had been eating all the cookies and cakes Bucky had been making constantly. The therapist Bruce found for him encouraged this as it helped him calm down and find himself. They had settled into a series of Chopped episodes before the door to the apartment opened and Darcy came bounding in with Sam right behind her.

                “Steve,” she whined before flinging herself onto the couch between the two super soldiers.

                “Yes, Darc?” Steve chuckled and tasseled her hair.

                “She’s looking for Loki because Jane is busy in the lab and she wants to have a feels fest. Apparently, I am not doing a good enough job,” Sam rolled his eyes.

                “You don’t understand. I’m slowly growing another human being now. I need to be coddled. Loki is the best at it. Last time I had a flu he when to Vietnam and got me spicy pho, rubbed my neck, and started a miniature show storm for me so I could pretend it was Christmas time,” she mumbled into Steve arm.

                “Sorry, none of us have magic,” Bucky sighed.

                “I offered to make her chicken and waffles,” Sam sat in the armchair.

                “Like the kind you ma makes?” Steve asked.

                “The exact same recipe,” Sam confirmed.

                “Will you make it for me instead?” Steve joked. Darcy just rubbed her face deeper into Steve’s muscled arm.

                “What about chocolate babka? I made some today,” Bucky suggested.

                “Feed it to me,” she turned over and let her head rest on Steve’s thigh, opening her mouth in a mocking gesture. Bucky laughed and got her a slice. Sam took it from his hands, though, to feed her himself.

                “He’s too good looking for me to trust him feeding you,” Sam narrowed his eyes, “Even I can see the risks here.”

                “Aww, nervous about the cute, metal-armed guy. He does have nice eyes,” she giggled.

                “Mother of my child does not get to flirt with other men,” he bent to kiss her before handing her the sweet treat.

                “Does this mean we get to celebrate?” Steve wondered.

                “Yes. I’m going to have an adorable baby and hope Sam’s mom doesn’t hate me for this out of wedlock pregnancy. I mean, there’s not really any pleasing Baptists,” Darcy revealed and munched on the dessert.

                “You’re giving her a grandkid. I think she’ll overlook it,” Sam laughed.

                “You can tell her about me dating two women and see if that softens the blow,” Bucky snickered.

                “If she knew you existed, that would work,” Darcy complained.

                “You could tell her I’m dating a man,” Steve hummed.

                “Why does everyone think my mother is some sort of judgmental prude?” Sam complained.

                “Because stereotypes are hilarious,” Darcy barked.

                “Anyway, I’m actually glad you’re here,” Steve began, “I wanted to ask you something.”

                “Is it about my spawn? Are you wanting to broker a deal to arrange a weird custody agreement because Loki is a little baby crazy?” Darcy smirked.

                “No,” Steve gave her a shove, “It’s about…asking Loki a very serious question.”

                “Oh my god,” Darcy shot up, hitting Bucky with the babka.

                “Calm down,” Steve hesitated.

                “Nooooooo. Can’t calm down. Because I think you’re talking about marriage-type questions!” Darcy flailed and Bucky caught her arm before it hit him in the face.

                “I was gonna get one of my parent’s rings re-sized,” he attempted. Darcy grinned impossibly bigger.

                “That’s my boy,” Sam cheered.

                “I am having trouble figuring out how to ask,” he looked at Darcy.

                “He’d say yes no matter how you do it. You could ask him in a McDonalds and he would cry,” she scoffed.

                “It’s the only time I’m ever asking anyone so its gonna be special,” Steve pressed.

                “Ok, I’ll help you plan something. My babybox will be my guide,” Darcy laughed.


	89. logan and scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The UST ends now!

Logan was in the gym trying to work out some frustration in a manner only he and Steve seemed to share. He torn them apart and left a heap of at least a dozen in the corner. It had not been too long since he had kissed Scott in that hotel and they didn’t talk about it. Scott had been pretending like it had never happened and it was pissing Logan off. It didn’t help that Loki and Clint both knew and stared at them whenever they were in a room together. He tried to keep himself occupied; going on a mission here and there while also helping with some training. The new kid Teddy proved to be an interesting challenge. Ultimately, however, the issue he had with Scott was causing him more distress than he was used to – and he fought in multiple wars. When he effectively destroyed his 13th bag he found Loki waltzing into the room.

“You’re worse than Steve. And I thought he had emotional constipation,” Loki mused and watched Logan glare and roll his eyes.

“Steve has had a lot less time than me to get mad,” Logan wiped the sweat from his face and drank water.

“It seems as though my little trick back-fired. You two are worse than when I sent you to Japan,” the god observed.

“What the hell did you think would happen?” he spat.

“A thorough fucking, obviously,” Loki snorted.

“I hate you,” Logan grunted and threw his towel down.

“Next time I will just put you both in a room without exits. It is only a matter of time before you two finally succumb to what you both want. I see no reason not to get us all across the finish line. The tension is stifling,” he replied.

“Do not involve you magic with my life again. I don’t need your help,” Logan sat on the bench as Loki walked around him.

“Perhaps you just need advice. My advice, specifically, is for you to just go to his room and throw him down on the bed. He wants it as bad as you do,” Loki revealed.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” the man stared.

“Don’t I?” Loki laughed, “You forget, I am centuries old and far more practiced in the art of seduction and love. I know what he wants when he looks at you.”

“You can’t see his eyes,” Logan sassed.

“I don’t need to. He’s always watching you,” Loki leaned forward, “Tell me, why do you deny yourself?”

“I’m not ‘denying’ myself anything. I just know a lost cause when I see it,” Logan sighs and looks at the floor between his feet. He was wearing black slacks and a white t-shirt, everything drenched in sweat by that point. He popped all his knuckles and rolled his neck. He was tempted to unleash his claws and swipe at the trickster who seemed intent on goading him into a fight.

“Hmmm, I see. Apparently, I need to indulge one more time,” Loki winked and Logan knew exactly what that meant. He rose to lunge at the god before he was suddenly flying through the air. Everything spun around him and he quickly found himself on the floor of a dark room. He was dizzy and felt a hand grab him.

“Logan?” Scott mumbled.

“What the fuck? Again?” Logan cursed as he stood and took in the room. Wherever they were, it was up high, at least the 30th floor of a building, windows on all sides. And no door. There was also a note tape to the wall. Logan ripped it off and angrily read it aloud.

_Boys. Do try and use this space appropriately. I am frankly exhausted by your childish avoidance of each other. Just make use of the bed and what it is the bedside drawer. I’ll summon you back after, what I feel, is enough time to solve this problem._

“What an ass,” Scott huffed.

“I’m punching him when we get back,” Logan warned.

“I won’t stop you,” Scott sighed and walked to one of the windows, “I have no idea where we even are.” Logan stood next to him and surveyed the skyline. Nothing was immediately familiar to him. They could have been almost anywhere. He saw some mountains in the distance, but it wasn’t enough to muster up a location.

“How long do you think we’ll be here this time?” Logan asked.

“Loki seems like to enjoy torture. We could be here for 24 hours,” Scott tightened his jaw.

“Oh? So being stuck with me is torture now?” Logan cocked a brow.

“You know what I meant,” Scott turned abruptly.

“Do I? Because it seems to me that being in the same room as me is your least favorite thing,” Logan pressed. Scott bristled and bit the inside of his cheek.

“Because you always look at me like you want to murder me,” Scott snarled. Logan just snorted and walked to sit on the bed. Scott watched him and tried to figure out how to make this better. He had been avoiding Logan, not that he necessarily been wanting to. Ever since they kissed he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Every night he thought about going to Logan’s room but chickened out every time. He took off his jackets and rubbed his wrists. He was stressed and wanted to lie down and pretend that this wasn’t happening.

“Murdering isn’t want I am generally thinking about,” Logan pressed his hands to his face and tugged at his shirt. It was still sticking to him from his earlier work out. He wanted to take a shower and have a bottle of scotch.

“At least the view is nice,” Scott leaned against the window and watched cars far below them.

“Not sure what mood Loki was trying to set with this. What if one of us had been terrified of heights?” Logan joked.

“I have a feeling he assumed we wouldn’t be spending too much time looking beyond the bed,” Scott hummed and moved to open the bedside drawer, “Holy shit.” Scott gaped as he looked over the contents. There were 3 boxes of condoms, a huge tub of lube, vibrators, cock rings, and a dildo.

“What the…I – I have no idea what to say to any of that,” Logan stared in shock.

“Not quite your speed?” Scott snickered.

“You do realize I was alive before the invention of the vibrator? I have had the pleasure of knowing sex before and after these additions. The condoms are probably for you though. I don’t use them with male partners,” Logan said pointedly.

“You don’t? Isn’t that incredibly unsafe?” Scott gasped.

“I have the same healing factor as Wade. No diseases to be caught or passed on,” he stated.

“Oh,” Scott furrowed his brow. He was now thinking about the condoms though…and the idea that Logan wouldn’t need one. He wondered when he last slept with anyone. Was it a man or woman? Was he gentle or rough? Would it bother him to not be able to look into Scott’s eyes like so many other partners had complained about?

“What?” Logan was tilting his head.

“Sorry. Just thinking,” Scott turned to sit on the bed as well. He watched the steady rise and fall of Logan’s shoulders as he breathed slowly. He was about to say something before a door appeared on the north wall. Both men rushed to it and opened it to find a large bathroom. There was a note on the mirror that read;

_Sorry about the lack of bathroom. When Loki had me practice the spell I forgot to add it on._

  * _Wanda_



“Oh my god. How many people are part of this trick right now?” Scott grimaced.

“Probably just those two,” Logan balled up the note, “At least I can take a shower now.” Logan immediately started stripping off his clothes, not caring if Scott was still in the bathroom. The clothes hit the floor and Scott blushed before looking up at the ceiling. Logan turned on the shower and it didn’t take long for the room to fill with steam. Scott was just hovering near the sink and didn’t seem to realize that he was watching Logan step under the spray.

“Did you intend to just watch me?” Logan snarked.

“Oh, sorry. I sort of….zoned out,” Scott rubbed the back of his neck and walked into the other room. He could hear the shower running as he tried to settle on the bed. He eyed the open drawer and thought about what Logan had said. Heat was pooling in his stomach and he could feel his cheeks redden. He was thinking about the kiss again, but now he was imagining Logan climbing onto his lap again, but only draped in a towel with water running down his chest. Scott groaned and pressed his hands to his face. He was just going to wind himself up and remain trapped in this room with the man who he both desired and loathed. It was precarious. He couldn’t dwell on it much longer, however, because Logan was walking back into the room wearing only a towel – with water trailing down his broad chest and tapered waist.

“Fuck,” Scott breathed out before he was on his feet. He grabbed Logan’s wrist and pulled their bodies together. Logan made a sound of surprise when he found Scott’s lips against his. The tension broke and Logan wrapped his arms around the man. The buildup had been weeks long, or years, more than a decade depending on who you asked, and neither man was going to tell pride get in the way any more. Logan tore at Scott’s clothes and ached to feel skin on skin. Scott bit his lower lip and Logan felt a tongue against his own. He moaned and pushed Scott back onto the bed and pressed him onto his back. He climbed up his body and pinned Scott’s shoulders.

“Really? Seeing me in a towel was all it took?” Logan teased as he bit at Scott’s long neck and shoulders.

“Yes,” Scott said, almost a matter-of-factly, and ripped the towel away. His mouth went dry when he finally got a look at Logan’s erection that now lay flat on his stomach. He wanted to reach out and stroke it, get his mouth on it, anything. Logan seemed to sense this want and grinned wolfishly.

“I feel a little over dressed here,” Logan smiled. Scott blushed again and propped himself up on his elbows to watched Logan open his pants and slowly ease them down his legs. He realized Scott apparently went commando and was immediately greeted by the site of Scott’s uncut member. Logan chuckled and palmed it to see Scott fling his head back and make a wrecked sound. Soon, both men were entirely nude, save for Scott’s glasses, and staring each other down on the bed.

“Ever been with a man before, Scott?” Logan was touching every inch of his body and not giving Scott a chance to relax into any sense of rhythm or direction.

“Not – not in a very long time. Nearly a decade,” he revealed.

“Good,” Logan grinned and flipped Scott before he had a chance to ask what Logan meant. He was face down on the bed, his head pressed to the pillow. Logan’s hands were quick and rough, kneading his flesh. He planted kisses down his spine as he went and Scott gripped the sheet below him. Logan’s lips ghost over the curve of his back and he felt fingers slowly spread his cheeks. His body tensed slightly and Logan snorted, “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I know what I’m doing.” He wasted no time before slowly kissing Scott’s ass until he met the center and began to slowly lick him open. Scott moaned and buried his head deeper into the pillow. No one had ever done that to him, not even the last man he’d slept with before he was even old enough to drink. That man was quick and made him feel good, but nowhere near as good as what Logan was doing to him right now. He arched his back and presented more of himself to the much older man and saw stars behind his eyelids briefly. It was heaven.

Logan was kissing his opening slowly and licking around the rim slowly and firmly. Scott nearly shouted the more he licked into him. Logan pulled back and reached for the lube. He started with two fingers, impatience playing a role. Scott was very tight and Logan looked forward to feeling that around his cock. He twisted his fingers to seek out Scott’s prostate and was pleased to find it right away. Scott nearly bucked right off the bed and Logan had to pin his hips down. He added a third finger and fucked into him harder. Scott felt looser and ready, so Logan pulled his fingers out, pleased to hear a small whine from Scott at the loss. He held his hips and lifted them before Scott stopped him.

“Wait,” he rolled over and laid with his legs spread, grabbing Logan’s arm to pull him down into a kiss, “I want to face you.” At that Logan blushed. Scott was a bit more forward about his feelings and clearly softer than Logan had been anticipating. He cupped Scott’s jaw and kissed him tenderly as he settled between his legs.

“I can see my reflection in your glasses,” he teased and Scott, more than likely, rolled his eyes before swatting at Logan. Logan kissed him again and nudged against Scott’s opening with his cock before glancing up at Scott. He nodded and Logan slowly pushed in. Scott bit his lip and grabbed at Logan’s shoulders as the man bottomed out.

“You – oh,” Scott moaned.

“Mmmm,” was all Logan could manage.

“Move. Please,” he begged and Logan pulled out before thrusting back in. Scott moaned again and Logan continued to move back and forth, building up rhythm and fucking harder and harder. Scott clawed at Logan’s chests, the scratches disappearing almost as soon as he made them. Logan wished he tear those glasses off and see Scott’s eyes while they did this, but he would have to settle for this. He felt the tight coil in his stomach already. It was so soon and he wanted to drag it out, but he also didn’t want to cum too soon. He reached down and started stroking Scott in time with his thrusts. He let out a broken sob and dug his nails into Logan’s shoulders as he came closer to completion.

Scott loved the way Logan felt inside him, thick and smooth and he moved with such force and precision. He wanted to do this as many times as Logan would have him. He couldn’t believe he had been denying this for so long. “Fuck. Gonna – oh god!” Scott cried out. Logan thrusted and stroked him even faster and watched, enraptured, as Scott came hard and fast. Logan felt the man tighten around him and that, paired with the sight of Scott coming completely undone, sent him right over the edge after him. They struggled to regain their breathing and Logan lowered himself to lie on top of Scott, not caring for the semen that was being spread between their stomachs. They kissed slowly and hung in that moment, Logan brushed some of Scott’s hair back.  

“I kind of feel like a douche wearing sunglasses and nothing else…” Scott mumbled into Logan’s shoulder. Logan laughed pressed their foreheads together.

“Well, we can probably find you some nicer ones,” he sassed in kind.

“So, what does this mean?” Scott tested.

“Whatever we want it to,” Logan answered before pressing a kiss to the younger man’s jaw.

============================================================================================================ 

“I’m glad you caught my mistake,” Wanda bit her thumb as her and Loki walked through the lobby of the tower.

“It would have been a disaster without access to a bathroom. Have you ever had anal sex without the means to clean up afterwards?” Loki cocked a brow at her.

“Can’t say that I have,” she smirked, “Where are we going again?”

“I fancied some ice cream. The weather is getting warmer, after all,” He offered his elbow and they exited the building. It was getting warmer and Loki felt like indulging a bit. And he always loved treating Wanda after she had succeeded in her training. As they rounded the corner they found themselves colliding with a teenage boy. He had dark hair and a bloody lip. He stumbled and looked up at them before they found two more boys suddenly appeared, looking to finish a fight.

“Oh fuck,” one of them said when they realized who Loki was.

“That is the correct response,” Loki glared. The boy at their feet stood abruptly and started apologizing for running into them before Loki help up his hand, “Why were you running and who gave you that wound?”

“They – um – they did,” he pointed to the boys behind him.

“I thought as much. Why?” Loki pressed, Wanda was watching with intense focus and crossed her arms over her chest.

“They called me a freak. I didn’t mean for them to see,” he barely whispered.

“See what?” Wanda asked.

“My abilities. I was practicing,” he shrugged. Wanda pursed her lips and looked back at the bullies.

“I dare you to call me a freak and see how well you fare,” Loki warned. The two boys faltered and turn to run off. Loki just let them go as he refocused on the boy before them.

“You have abilities?” Wanda continued.

“Yea. Not as good as yours, but I can do some stuff. Looks like magic sometimes,” he answered.

“What is your name?” the god tilted his head.

“Billy. Billy Kaplan,” he nodded.


	90. visitors

                Steve had no idea what to make of the new kid Loki had brought into the tower with Wanda. He was apparently another magic user, another ‘mutant’ to potentially add to their ranks. He had been offered a spot of Xavier’s school alongside Teddy, but neither wanted to leave New York or their families. He had been watching Loki with Wand and Billy for at least an hour. Bucky was perched next to him, equally curious about the training. No matter how much they had seen they were still going to be amazed by all these magical people around them. Even in their wildest dreams as children did they ever believe anything like this would be possible. Yet, they were both in relationships with people who could wield an untold amount of power. Loki had mentioned that Wanda had boundless potential, that her powers could tear the universe apart if she trained herself enough. Bucky was watching intently as Billy levitated Wanda a few feet off the ground. Loki was standing back and looking up while Billy nervously swallowed as he held his hands in front of him.

                “You’re doing well. Just remain focused,” Loki coached.

                “Don’t take me too high. Try to move me across the room at the same level,” Wanda instructed. Billy flicked his right wrist and she started moving towards Bucky and Steve. She remained level and eventually was stuck hovering just above Bucky.

                “Nice show, doll. Sorta wish you were wearing a skirt though,” Bucky smirked. Steve swatted him.

                “Try lowering her,” Loki added. Billy nodded and did something with his fingers, but she didn’t move.

                “It isn’t working,” Billy mumbled.

                “Just try again,” Loki stated. Billy did try again and Wanda remained in the air. Bucky put his hand on Wanda’s ankle and tugged, she still didn’t move.

                “Curious,” Loki tilted his head. He stepped forward before doors to the gym flew open. Scott and Logan were marching forward and Loki quickly found himself being socked in the jaw by Scott. Billy jumped back and Wanda fell from the air, caught by Bucky, of course.

                “Hey!” Steve marched over and shoved Scott back before pulling Loki to his side.

                “He had it coming,” Scott glared.

                “I sort of did,” Loki stretched his jaw and touched it.

                “What did you do?” Steve asked as he cupped Loki’s face and checked the injured area that was already fading. Loki rolled his eyes briefly as Steve looked more concerned than he needed to be.

                “He sent us off to a random room on the top floor of a building. With no doors,” Scott grunted, “And don’t even get me started on you being involved,” he pointed at Wanda who just ducked her head to Bucky’s shoulder. He said something to her in Russian and she answered. Bucky found whatever she said to be hilarious because he started laughing.

                “Does it have anything to do with what you mentioned to me before?” Steve raised a brow.

                “Maybe,” Loki replied, pressing his lips together playfully, “It should be noted that you would have only returned after you fulfilled certain spell requirements. Or until 48 hours had passed. It has not been 48 hours.” Logan eyes him angrily before shrugging and sighing. Scott blushed and pinched his nose.

                “Congrats, James,” Bucky waved and he ignored the returned look of annoyance from his teammate.

                “Umm, should I go?” Billy cut in, asking quietly.

                “Yes. You have displayed enough for the day. I will train you with time,” Loki offered. Tony was stepping through the gym with Thor and Natasha.

                “FRIDAY said that Mr. I-wear-sunglasses-at-night was throwing punches at America’s bedmate,” Tony grinned.

                “He was. All is well now. It was a punch I earned. Though, I do believe I deserve a thanks as well,” the trickster smirked.

                “I am not going to thank you for that,” Scott crossed his arms over his chest.

                “Maybe you should thank Logan,” Loki tilted his head and chuckled.

                “Thank Logan for what?” Tony furrowed his brow.

                “Nothing,” Steve hummed, “What is everyone up to tonight? Maybe we need some team bonding in light of recent events.”

                “Sam is out. He’s with Darcy at his mom’s house. Turns out, all you had to do to get her to like you was be Steve or have Sam’s baby,” Natasha said, amused.

                “If only Steve could get pregnant,” Tony laughed. 

                “Jane has finished her research and would be free for anything you would like to plan,” Thor announced.

                “You don’t usually plan these sort of nights, Spangles,” the scientist observed.

                “Maybe I’d like a night in with everyone,” he just shrugged. Bucky had moved closer with Wanda now and nudged him.

                “That’d be nice. Remember when your mom would have the night off and we’d make shadow puppets?” Bucky recalled wistfully.

                “And you’d make lewd jokes about what your fingers could do after she went to bed for the night,” Steve reminded.

                “Why am I not surprised?” Tony shook his head. Natasha made some comment in Russian and Wanda blushed while Bucky tried to look anywhere but at the others in the room.

                “Anyway,” Steve redirected, “We haven’t had a movie night in some time.”

                “It would be more wholesome than last time. Everyone got drunk and the super soldiers wrestled while Thor caused a storm,” Natasha smiled.

                “Movie night would be more appropriate,” Steve sighed, remembering Billy was still in the room and looking sufficiently uncomfortable.

                “I would like that immensely,” Loki preened and kissed Steve lightly on the cheek.

                “Wade and Peter are back from their mini-mission. And I have it on good authority that Sif wants to watch _The X-Files_ ,” Natasha informed.

                “ _The X-Files_?” Wanda wondered, Steve and Bucky sharing her expression.

                “You’re kidding?” Tony scoffed, “Wanda, you have no excuse. You were raised during prime X-Files years.”

                “I was a bit distracted by war and poverty,” She gave him a quick glance.

                “FRIDAY, load up every episode of the _X-Files_ and announce a marathon in the common room. We are going to binge! Also, order, like, a dozen pizzas,” Tony ordered. Billy was sent off to head back to his home, or off with Teddy to discuss their new placements. Wanda called Peter so that he and Wade could join them. Lang was more than eager to show up and arrived with a seemingly endless supply of gummy bears. Sif appeared before everyone got started and planted herself on the couch, sandwiching Wanda between herself and Bucky. They often found Wanda sitting in the middle, but Bucky gravitated there as well. Whenever Bucky or Wanda were feeling particularly vulnerable the other two would encircle them and either give them the space or closeness required. Lately, with her birthday approaching, she was feeling morose as the ache of Pietro’s absence became more prominent. So Sif and Bucky were hovering and giving her endless amounts of affection.

                When Scott and Logan walked in together and placed themselves on a loveseat, Loki was doing his best not to look smug, but failed. Steve pressed Loki’s face to his shoulder so he wouldn’t feel tempted to say something snarky. Loki accepted the gesture and turned his face more to kiss Steve’s neck lovingly. Thor and Jane sat on the same couch as Loki and Steve, Natasha and Bruce were on the couch with Tony. But Matt, Peter, and Wade were then waltzing into the common room. Tony beamed and watched Matt make his way towards him and unceremoniously perch on the arm of the couch and kissed Tony on the top of the head. Wade literally tossed Peter onto a bean bag chair and piled right on top of him.

                “Where might Jessica and Luke be?” Jane asked.

                “Oh, they took the girls out for a movie night. Jessica is feeling weirdly maternal and wanted a house full of children,” Wade sighed and burrowed against Peter’s chest.

                “Well, we will have another kid here soon. I should probably baby proof this place or something…” Tony mused.

                “I already talked to Pepper about it,” Bruce cut in, “She ordered everything necessary to make this place completely safe. Well, safer than it already is.”

                “Awww, worried about the future Wilson-Lewis spawn?” Tony teased.

                “Of course I am. You electrocute yourself almost daily,” Bruce laughed.

                “Pepper probably kept you from dying for the past 10 years,” Natasha added.

                “True. That woman is endlessly patient. I’m sure she’s pleased to have Maria, much less to worry about with that one,” Tony hummed and Matt just laughed, “Should I worry about any other babies potentially running around here? With the couch trio and Jane, how are you all avoiding pregnancy?”

                “Contraception spell,” Wanda, Sif, Jane, and Loki all announced.

                “What, like a magical condom?” Tony quirked. Loki rolled his eyes.

                “No It is more like the hormonal methods you already use. It merely prevents an egg from releasing. I had offered such a spell to Darcy before but she wanted to continue using her own methods. I believe she was nervous about any spells running amok with her reproductive system,” Loki answered.

                “I personally find it to be a godsend,” Jane smirked.

                “Well, if Thor is anything like Steve…” Tony trailed off, Bucky raised both his eyebrows before looking over at Steve. He blushed, per usual, and declined offering any sort of explanation on that matter.

                “Not quite…,” Jane coughed, “His title generally makes me wary.”

                “His title? God of Thunder effects your lady bits?” Tony snorted.

                “He’s also the god of fertility,” Loki yawned and fiddled with his fingers.

                “What?” Bruce, Tony, and Wade all gasped.

                “Did you not know?” Thor cocked his head.

                “No!” Tony threw up his arms, Matt laughed and pushed them back down.

                “Since when?” Wade pressed.

                “Always?” Thor was confused.

                “Jane was worried she might accidentally become a broodmare and I merely cast the spell to ensure her continued lack of pregnancy. Neither Thor nor myself, or Sif, are ready for progeny. Given Thor’s…potential for having far more children than Jane might be ready for, we acted appropriately,” Loki gave.

                “Wait, wait. You and Thor were not on good terms for a few years there while he and Jane were already canoodling. How did you not get pregnant in that timeframe?” Tony wondered.

                “Umm,” Jane looked off thoughtfully, “We utilized acts I am sure you can think of on your own.” Jane then crossed her arms over her chest to illustrate her desire not to discuss her and Thor’s intimacies any further. As it currently stands, she has done a good job at keeping many things under wraps. She had unfortunately walked in on Tony several times with numerous partners. Matt being in the picture had certainly dialed that back as he could always hear her coming. She had seen Steve and Loki at least twice, Darcy with Sam once, and Peter and Wade countless times. Just a week prior she accidentally walked in on Sif, Wanda, and Bucky in the gym weight room. She hadn’t wanted to see them together, but it certainly answered some questions.

                “We don’t have to keep discussing this. I was told we were going to be watching a sci-fi television show from the 90s and I demand we do that,” Bucky, surprisingly, redirected.

                “You should never get in the way of Buck and science fiction. He once dragged me and his date to an expo and actually ignored her for a better part of the evening,” Steve recalled and laughed at his friend’s expense.

                “Lucky for him, his girlfriends might be nerdier than he is,” Natasha smirked.

                “I resent that. This room is more nerds than jocks right now,” Tony presented.

                “Hey, some of us are both,” Peter objected.

                “Aww, sweetie. You are not a jock,” Wade snickered.

                “Well, Bucky is,” Peter continued.

                “Jock?” Bucky huffed, “Don’t think so, pal.”

                “Really?” Tony stared.

                “I did not participate in any sports in school. I was a bit busy keepin’ that one alive,” he thumbed in Steve’s direction.

                “I managed to stay alive just fine,” Steve grinned.

                “FRIDAY, will you please turn the damn show on? These guys will argue all this crap forever,” Wade groaned. The system turned on and began to stream the show right away. Everyone mostly settled down and watched the show. Logan seemed fairly uninterested, but he did let himself hold Scott’s hand and enjoy the company. Bucky was entirely enraptured, as Steve expected he would be. Even Steve was getting into the show. By the 7th episode Tony, Bruce, Lang, and Jane were all debating different technology and people were using in the show, which eventually drifted into areas of biological inquiries. They discussed, even arguing, how possible some of the different creatures would function and survive. Bucky was unfazed by these arguments. When Steve looked over at him he saw Wanda with her head in his lap with Sif leaning on his shoulder. She kept whispering things to him and he would agree and reply just as quietly. Steve wasn’t as interested in the show, but did like catching up with most of the pop culture he had no context for. Loki was tracing small circles on Steve’s chest and just relaxing into the space. Loki had been clinging to him since they settled on the couch and Steve loved it. Having Loki in his arms during quiet nights surrounded by loved ones was all he wanted. In fact, he wanted this to be permanent, and soon. He had decided to have Wanda retrieve the rings Bucky took from the Smithsonian and deliver them to Darcy. She was getting them resized so Steve could use them when he planned to ask Loki to marry him. He never thought he would have this.

                Jane was talking with Lang about some technology in the show when Thor turned his attention entirely to her. He loved to listen to her speak or work, engulfed in science. Before Jane he had enjoyed almost nothing but women whom were equals or less on the battlefield. Jane surprised him. He hadn’t expected her to enter into his life or hold his attention. To him, she was entirely fascinating. He was listening to her argue with her friends about things Thor didn’t claim to understand. He knew, between himself and Loki, that Loki was the truly intelligent one. Jane didn’t see him as the lesser brother when it came to intellect, she recognized Thor’s inquisitive mind for what it was. He watched her speak and saw her nose wrinkle as she began to explain her points. Thor saw her lengthen her neck as she leaned forward and let his eyes rake across her soft skin. He smiled before leaning up to kiss her softly at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She paused and he watched goosebumps rise on her skin before speaking more. Thor just chose to continue kissing her and slowly guiding her into his lap. Lang and Peter had already begun to shift their attentions back to the climax of the episode playing and Thor used this to his advantage. She giggled silently when Thor simply buried his face into her hair.

                His hand slowly slipped around her waist and moved down to her hip and lightly kneaded the flesh. Jane preened under the attention and shifted in his lap. He kissed up her throat lightly and pushed back her hair. Soon, he thought of the sounds she made the night before when he enjoyed her in the lab. Quite suddenly, he wanted to cause her to make those sounds again. Thor abruptly stood and picked Jane up as he moved. Steve only spared them a passing glance as they left and turned back to Loki and stroked his hair softly. Thor, however, was proudly marching them to one of the guest rooms.

                “Thor!” Jane squealed as he sat her down on the counter of a guest bathroom and locked the door behind them.

                “Yes, Jane?” Thor countered sarcastically as he pushed up her skirt with a grin.

                “Are you for real right now?” she questioned as Thor hooked his thumbs in her under wear.

                “Very,” He looked up before dropping to his knees. She was about to argue again before the feeling of his mouth on the inside of her thigh. Her panties were swiftly removed and Thor balanced her legs over his shoulders. This was something he often did and Jane was endlessly pleased by it. He seemed to make it a personal challenge to get her off as often as possible with his mouth alone. She once got exceedingly drunk and told Loki about Thor’s skill with his tongue. This ended up turning into an odd moment of connection between the brothers wherein Loki make a comment about silver tongues. Thor’s lips were against her folds and she let her head fall back against the mirror.

                “Oh,” she moaned and arched her back. Thor was smiling against her flesh and he licked up into her wet opening. His beard bristled against her damp skin and the conflicting sensations drove her closer to pleasure. He continued to lick up into her and sucked on her clit. Her back bowed and nearly took her off the counter as she thrust her hips against his face when a finger breached her. Her breathing was becoming more erratic and he pushed her further on as her orgasm would come at her like a freight train if he kept this up. Thor was relentless as he added another finger and crooked them to press against her pleasure center. Jane gasped and bit down on the heel of her palm to keep from screaming out. He worked quicker then, knowing she was just about the spill over the edge. Her whole body shook as he held her firmly to the counter top. She was whimpering and moaning and he felt her orgasm slowly ebb away as he licked a little more lightly.

                “I do love to watch you cum,” he grinned while looking up at her pink and panting face.

                “You should let me return the favor she said as she bit her lower lip and hopped off the counter on uneasy legs. She was still feeling a little like jello, as she tended to after Thor had his way with her. Once she was on her feet she stood in the top if her toes to kiss Thor gently on the lips, lovingly and soft.

                “You are stunning like this,” he observed, referring to her relaxed and pleased state.

                “What can I say? You bring out the best in me,” she smiled and bowed her head. She was about to drop to her knees when suddenly, she froze. Thor watched her for a second and realized she didn’t just pause. She was frozen, unmoving, stuck in time. He touched her and nothing moved. She almost felt lifeless. He panicked and tried to shake her.

                “Loki!” he shouted out, knowing this was magic at work.

                “A bit preoccupies, Thor,” Loki shouted back, almost growling. Thor knew that tone and moved around Jane, locking the bathroom door behind him so she was safe within it. When he walked back to the common area he saw Loki and Sif on their feet with everyone else frozen around them in varying states. Steve, Bucky, Wanda, and Matt were all on their feet with scowls, the rest were still seated and looking confused. In the midst of it all stood a man he hadn’t spoken to in quite some time. He looked annoyed and his expression was pinched. Loki was glaring daggers at the man while Sif had her hand affixed to the knife on her belt.

                “What are you doing here?” Thor demanded, “And what did you do to our friends?”

                “I am here for 2 reasons,” the man began, “First, to discuss your failing to uphold your end of the bargain. The second…to warn you.”

                “I did uphold my end. Loki has not done anything to upset any balance,” Thor boomed. Loki flinched and snarled.

                “I do not need to be kept, you pompous ass,” Loki shot.

                “Really? Because, the way I see it, you keep attracting attention to this planet that it doesn’t need,” the man argued.

                “What the hell do you want, Strange? Your cryptic nature is exhausting,” Sif finally snapped.

                “Like I said, to warn you,” Strange droned.


	91. Stranger things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we approach the new, big bad.

                “Warn us of what?” Loki barked.

                “Impending doom? Destruction? Evil? Whatever word you’d like to use for a looking, intergalactic threat from an unhinged, mad-man,” he rolled his eyes.

                “There is always impending doom,” Loki countered, “What does that even have to do with me? This time.”

                “A common enemy who managed to notice an unfamiliar, magical wavelength slowly coming off this planet. You recently took in a boy. He is very powerful, and he will be even more powerful. He will be powerful enough that he has terrified the only person you are actually afraid of,” Strange said through a tight jaw. Loki flinched, suddenly becoming aware of what the situation was.

                “Do they know where we are?” Sif cut in.

                “They do not. Not yet. But they will,” the imposing man finished.

                “Unfreeze them,” Loki demanded.

                “I do not need to,” Strange cocked his head.

                “You will. Unfreeze them,” Loki sneered.

                “But Stark will only berate or annoy me,” Strange sighed.

                “Then you will be in the same boat as the rest of us. Un. Freeze. Them,” Loki punctuated with finality. Strange rolled his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers. Suddenly everyone was in motion again. Steve and Bucky were first to charge at the stranger in the room, only to be stopped by the Asgardians. Bucky drew a gun and tried to move in front of Sif. Then, Jane was marching into the living room with panic on her face.

                “What the fuck?” Tony gaped.

                “Who the hell are you?” Bucky glared and cocked his gun.

                “I am Dr. Stephen Strange. Old friend of Thor’s. Rival of Stark’s. Protector of this planet,” he listed as if it meant nothing.

                “How – how are you in here?” Jane chirped as she made her way to Thor’s side, her face still a bit pink.

                “Magic. Obviously,” he scoffed, “Froze time and made my appearance. I needed to speak with Thor and Loki and I didn’t feel like talking with anyone else.”

                “I am highly insulted that you froze me in time. In my own tower,” Tony argued. Strange rolled his eyes again.

                “Wait. Stop. Dr. Strange. As in the former surgeon who took off the Asia to study under an old mystic to return with more power than any one person should have?” Bruce stood with Natasha at his side.

                “The same. Yes,” he answered before glancing over to Steve and Loki, “I needed to send a message to Thor and Loki.”

                “What about?” Steve finally chimed.

                “A common enemy seems to have shifted his focus to this planet. While I might be able to handle some on my own, having more involved with almost as much power as my own would be more than helpful. I became aware of Miss Maximoff and have been watching her. Kaplan as well. Though, Altman was a surprise,” Strange gave.

                “You’ve been watching me?” Wanda clenched her jaw.

                “Yes. You and Kaplan will be very powerful. Either one of you could one day rip this entire universe in two. That is something to monitor,” he presented. Bucky curled his arm around Wanda’s waist as Sif stepped in front of them.

                “I am tired of talking in circles, Stephen. Tell us what we need to know,” Sif shoved his shoulder.

                “Oh, Sif. Already itching to fight me?” he teased and she pursed her lips. Bucky certainly caught the tone Strange was using, it was more familiar than he would have liked.

                “For fuck’s sake,” Loki interrupted, “He speaks of Thanos. Clearly something has happened and Midgard is in his sights. Now, what are we going to do about it?!” Steve wrapped his hand around Loki’s wrist and tugs him close. Loki relaxed at the touch and let himself be pulled into an embrace.

                “We plan,” Strange tilted his head, “It will be quite some time before he even considers appearing here. If he ever does. We both know he is more likely to send lackey’s then ever come himself. I had already been made aware of Nebula’s capture. ‘Starlord’,” he said with a put-upon expression, “has been communicating with me. Gamora as well.”

                “I believe you are underestimating the mad titan,” Loki sighed.

                “We can handle him,” Strange grunted.

                “No. No, you cannot. You believe yourself capable of fighting someone who imprisoned me and tortured me? It took almost every last once of strength and near death to escape. Even then, I needed help and a well-timed distraction,” Loki growled in reply.

                “Lo, calm down. We can figure it out,” Steve was running his hands through Loki’s hair and turning his face towards him. Loki’s eyes were wide and fear was clear on his face.

                “I do not wish to put you or anyone else in danger because I am present on Midgard,” Loki frowned.

                “He’d not coming here for you specifically. He wants the stones. You would merely be an added benefit,” Strange pressed.

                “He mustn’t get them. He hasn’t found the ones hidden by Quill has he? And you still have the time stone?” Loki demanded.

                “Those are still safe. He got word from someone where some of them are and he has been dispatching spies. I have no idea what they know, but we are tracking who we can,” he finished.

                “Brother, we can handle all of this together. You will not be alone this time,” Thor soothed.

                “You don’t understand,” Loki began, “When you saw Ragnarok I saw Thanos killing Steve. I will do anything within my power to prevent that from happening!”

                “Loki, no,” Wanda cried, “Those visions were not omens or foretelling anything. They were just your deepest fears. I was not giving you predictions. I promise.”

                “That does not mean they won’t happen,” Loki spat.

                “Is that really what you saw?” Steve pulled Loki back into his body, “That’s why were you were so distraught.”

                “Yes. It was terrible,” Loki breathed out.

                “Think you might be underestimating our Stevie here. He hasn’t died yet no matter how stupid he is,” Bucky stepped in.

                “Hey,” Steve grunted.

                “Oh, please,” Bucky rolled his eyes.

                “The metal-armed popsicle is right. Steve is unlikely to get captured by this guy since we know he’s coming and Steve is definitely not a target. Plus, there is a large group of us,” Tony interjected, “We can easily handle another Loki disaster.”

                “Excuse me?” Loki paused.

                “What?” Tony stared.

                “Another Loki disaster?” he tested, taking a step closer to Tony.

                “Like I’m wrong? The Chitari invasion can easily be classified as a Loki disaster,” he argued.

                “Oh, yes. Definitely my fault. It wasn’t as if I was under the control of another being. The very one we are currently discussing,” Loki glared, fists tightening at his sides.

                “Does it matter? It still happened and it was the biggest disaster in the past few years,” Tony narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to Loki, ignoring Matt grabbing his arm.

                “Right. I forgot how I destroyed all of Manhattan and thousands of people had to be relocated and now it is completely uninhabitable. Or am I thinking of Sokovia?” he taunted.

                “That is not the same!” Tony shouted.

                “You’re right. It’s not the same. It’s worse. When I invaded with the Chitari I was being wielded like a weapon with little to no control over what was going on. My mind was not my own. You, however, chose to create Ultron despite all of telling you not to. Including me and Thor telling you to leave that stone alone. You created that disaster that only tipped the domino and got the majority of your team arrested and put on the Raft,” Loki sneered and watched Tony falter.

                “You realize that could have been avoided if that stone never even made it here,” he pressed.

                “Oh, fuck you!” Loki threw up his arms, “You do not get to pass the buck to me because you made a poor choice that destroyed a country. All of the blood spilled there is on your hands. Not mine!” Tony reared back and punched Loki square in the jaw. Loki, however, barely even flinched. Suddenly Tony found a hand around his throat and he was being held against the wall. Bruce, Natasha, and Steve all shouted and were quickly at their sides.

                “You listen to me, Stark. You will take responsibility for the damage you’ve done just as I took responsibility for mine. Thanos had control but I made amends and worked hard to correct the wrong. You have simply dodged at every turn,” Loki was furious and Tony’s face slowly got redder. At the urging of Steve he finally dropped Tony who was gasping on the floor. Loki turned and faced Thor before disappearing from the room.

                “What a fucking maniac,” Tony panted.

                “He isn’t wrong, Tony,” Bruce conceded.

                “But he –“

                “No, Stark. Thanos is more powerful than anyone in this room could truly comprehend. He found Loki weak and vulnerable having just tried to kill himself. He woke up in shackles with no control from that point on. Only until Hulk knocked him out did he finally have full control again. What you did with Ultron was entirely your own. Trying to blame Loki was cowardly,” Thor stated and turned back to Strange before ducking out of the room as Jane followed.

                “Ya know. Loki had a tricky run-in with the big bad. I know how scary he is and what damage he can do. The reason I can’t die isn’t a fun quirk or trick. It’s something Thanos took from me. I try not to think about the fact that I will probably outlive everyone and that fucking sucks. Don’t downplay what sort of a monster he is,” Wade cut in.

                “You were out of line, Tony. There was no reason to bring up to try and blame any of this on him,” Steve finished and marched out of the room. When Tony looked around he saw a variety of looks. Wanda looked sad and was clinging to Bucky’s shirt. Bucky looked pissed off, as did Peter. Wade seemed to be in his head. Bruce looked concerned and everyone else looked blank, even Matt.

                “I – I just…” he stood up and just froze as he hovered in a very tense room.

 

                Loki was exactly where Steve thought he’d be, thankfully. He was sitting by the window in their bedroom at the Brooklyn apartment. He was tense and brooding, face resting against the glass.

                “Are you cross?” Loki asked out loud, not diverting his eyes from where they were staring out the window.

                “Not with you,” Steve sighed as he settled next to Loki on the ground. He put his arm across Loki’s shoulders and brushed his hair back.

                “I did not intend to choke him. I was upset. I will apologize in the morning,” he frowned even deeper.

                “You don’t need to apologize, Lo. But I would like you to relax a little,” he spoke softly. Loki finally turned to face Steve, his eyes wet, “C’mere.” Loki went easily into Steve’s arms and buried his face against his neck.

                “I’m terrified. Utterly terrified that he will come here and find me. Find you,” Loki admitted.

                “He won’t. And even if he does, we can handle it. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe,” Steve hushed and kissed his temple. Loki’s entire body was rigid and tense. It reminded Steve of when he was overwhelmed and Loki spent a lot of time easing him out of himself and getting to sleep. He started to stand and brought Loki with him, who moved easily and without resistance. He walked backwards with Loki in his arms and turned to ease him into the bed. “Lie down on your front and take off your shirt,” he instructed.

                “Why?” Loki breathed out.

                “Because you’re going to let me take care of you,” he whispered and kissed each of Loki’s cheeks before meeting his lips. Loki gave a brief smile before complying and lying down on the bed. Steve let his fingers trail down Loki’s spine and settled over his backside gently. They had oil in the side table and he grabbed it. He warmed it up in his palms before easing it across Loki’s shoulders, working in slow circles and feeling the muscles slowly unfurl beneath his fingers. Loki’s back was all knots and tight edges. It made him wonder how long Loki had been feeling this way and not saying anything. He spent a great deal of time caring for Steve, but likely did not spend much time on himself. Steve began to work harder, making his way down to the small of his back and pressing against his thumbs into the dips just above his ass. Loki began to let out small breaths and moans the more Steve worked.

                “Is this enough pressure, baby?” Steve smirked.

                “I could likely handle more if you’re up to the task,” he could hear the smile as Loki spoke.

                “I’m pretty sure I am,” Steve chuckled and added a little more oil before stripping off his own shirt. He used his forearms to work deeper into the muscles along the spine and shoulders. Loki began to arch his back so Steve swatted at his ass and told him to keep still. He pushed Loki’s hair out of the way and focused on his neck and base of the skull. He was carrying so much tension there and it had to be uncomfortable. Loki let out some small sounds and turned his face a bit to get a better look at the blonde. Steve just bent down and kissed Loki’s jaw before working back down his necks and to his arms. He always loved to feel the muscles beneath his lover’s soft skin, but wished now he had been paying more attention to the building tension that was coiling within.

                “Your fingers are magic,” Loki managed to say, followed by a groan.

                “Not literally. Pretty sure yours are though,” he smirked and shifted back on Loki’s body, pulling a bit of his pants down over the swell of his ass. He let his fingers dip below the fabric and teased the skin. Loki chuckled a bit and snapped his fingers, the pants disappearing right away.

                “I do believe there is some tension in my legs,” he hummed.

                “Is there? Well, I better get to work there then,” Steve sighed happily, relaxing knowing that Loki was coming back to himself and letting Steve take care of him the way he needed. So Steve scooched back between Loki’s legs and massage the meat of his thighs, slowly moving his hands up and down until he reached his ass, only to briefly cup each globe and move his hands back down. Steve bit his lip as he stared where Loki’s legs met. He gently pushed a thumb between his cheeks and felt along the perineum. He moved his thumb up and down until it caught along Loki’s rim. He playfully circled it, knowing it would drive Loki mad and he would get quickly impatient. He pushed his own knees up to spread Loki’s legs wider as he pressed his thumb inside. Loki gasped and seemed to relax even deeper with the intrusion. He worked his thumb in and out and twisted it every so often. Once Loki’s breath was faster Steve added another finger, spreading the opening slowly and listening to Loki moan quietly into the pillow. Steve began to get impatient himself and slid in a third finger, the oil from earlier helping to ease the way.

                “Steven, please,” Loki whined a bit.

                “Hold on, Lo. I just want to be sure you’re ready. I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel,” Steve explained as he continued to work his fingers in and out. Loki was beginning to arch his back again and Steve let him, fingers scissoring and prepping him as much as possible. When he finally eased his fingers out and removed his own pants and briefs. He grabbed some more oil and slicked up his cock before lowering his body to press against Loki’s rim. He wanted to be gentle and thorough with him, to love him completely. He pressed himself in, groaning out loudly as he went. Loki’s hands gripped the pillow and he let out a deep breath.

                “Oh, yes,” Loki hissed. Steve pulled out again before sliding back home, burying himself to the hilt and holding Loki’s hips firmly in his hands. He repeated his motion several times, each time just as slow and deep as the first. He hooked his fingers into the juncture of Loki’s leg and hips to pull his body back. He changed the angle so he could better fuck again the god’s prostate. By now he had become adept and finding it and giving the man as much pleasure as he could. Right now, all he wanted to do was draw as many good feelings out of his body as possible. He sped up as he thrust in harder and harder, hands still holding Loki gently as he bent forward a bit to kiss his spine. Loki was crying out and begging Steve so go faster, but Steve kept his pace in trying to draw this out. Loki bit the pillow before him and then pressed his body back against Steve’s. Soon enough, he was upright and sitting in Steve’s lap, rolling his hips slowly. Steve let his hands roam across Loki’s chest and stomach. He kept their pace slow and easy, letting Loki guide the movements, though. He pressed his lips to the god’s shoulder and then began to drag his teeth up Loki’s neck. He kissed and bit and whispered sweet words in his ear as Loki rotated his hips a few times more.

                “Please,” Loki begged as he grabbed Steve’s knees. Steve took the hint and began to thrust upwards into the god over and over again as Loki moaned and repeated Steve’s name like a prayer. Steve bit down harder where Loki’s shoulder and neck met and suddenly Loki’s back bowed away from Steve’s chest, cumming quickly and throughout his whole body. Steve watched as Loki came undone and fucked Loki through his orgasm. Loki’s breathing remained fast while Steve continued to chase his own end. Loki turned his face to capture Steve’s lips and kissed him thoroughly and edged him on even further.

                “I love you so,” Loki whispered to his lips and Steve felt the heat fall out through his stomach. He held onto Loki’s hips and came too quick to catch, completely emptying himself. Loki grinned let his head fall back to the blonde’s shoulder, “Thank you, darling.”

                “You’re welcome. And I love you too,” he smiled sweetly, “Are you feeling better at all?”

                “I am feeling loved. If that was your goal then you achieved it,” Loki answered.

                “It was. I wanted you to feel more relaxed too. And I want you to trust that I’m not going anywhere, that we will figure all of this stuff out together. No matter what. It’s me and you, ok?” Steve reminded.

                “I know. And I do trust you. But I will still be frightened,” he said quietly.

                “That’s ok,” he kissed the side of Loki’s head and just held him for a while.


	92. To claim and mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos is the worst. The team is trying to figure out a plan of action.   
> Also, Bucky is a giver.

                Strange had been there for 2 weeks now. It was 2 weeks of tension and agitation. Loki had tried to behave as if the looming fear wasn’t getting to him and that Steve was able to provide all the safety and comfort needed. He was almost constantly wrapped around Loki to soothe his worries now, not that Steve much minded. He was always hold him, drawing him, reading to him, or simply just lounging with him and Milton. The tension seeped among the others as well. Even Wade, who was often more carefree in his motions had a more subdued demeanor that was causing some distress in Peter. He and Wade were spending more and more time in the tower, it seemed proximity to his comrades were helping. Wanda was feeling their pain and tried to counteract it to the best of her abilities, but struggled almost daily with the dueling energies. Tony was apologetic and scarcely made his presence known, however, Matt reported that Tony was coping in a healthy manner and working dutifully to find something that would eliminate Thanos from their lives. Bucky, on the other hand, was far more direct with his disdain. He did not like Strange. He did not like how he had upset the team, upset Wanda, upset Sif, and was leering at his girls like they were toys to be played with.

                “I have been curious about your powers, Wanda. Perhaps…we could work together,” Strange began one morning as a handful of them gathered in the common area.

                “Perhaps you could fuck off,” Buck grunted before Wanda could reply.

                “Buck,” Steve chided with a quick hiss, but earning a grin of approval from Loki.

                “What? Like, you don’t think the same thing? He keeps staring at my girls, Steve. And he hasn’t done anything other than warn of us some scary man from space coming for us. He’s just here. Don’t even pretend like your guy is doin’ any better with him always here,” Bucky argued.

                “I am here because when he does show up we all need to be on the same page. And whether I look at ‘your girls’ or not isn’t really any issue,” Strange sighed in annoyance.

                “I feel like you can get some work done with us without hovering all the time. Your news set off Wade. If he is undone then it tends to offset the rest. You being here is like background radiation. Besides, you never ask or announce, you simply appear. I do not care for that one bit,” Natasha cut in.

                “Well, I apologize for being such a presence in your home,” Strange rolled his eyes, “I need to work and train so that we may tackle Thanos together. Sif should know very well how I train.”

                “I seem to recall,” she huffed from where she was perched on Loki’s left.

                “Now I wish to train with Wanda. And Kaplan. Their powers are extraordinary,” he leered at Wanda again and she bristled at his gaze.

                “For the love of – “ Bucky breathed out an irritated breath before scooping up Wanda and marching out of the living room towards the elevator. Sif was right behind him as he grabbed her by the wrist, dragging them both off.

                “Well, I was wondering when he would let the looks get to him,” Loki mumbled into his tea.

                “You are haughty man who I feel no need to speak with further on this. Announce yourself and start being more professional,” Natasha cocked a brow. Strange, to the surprise of the room, at least look a little bit ashamed.

 

                Bucky was on a mission and his girls were more than happy to comply. By the time they reached Bucky’s room, which had become his room with Sif and Wanda as well, he tossed Wanda on to the bed and pushed Sif right next to her.

                “That Strange was makin’ eyes at our Wanda,” he drawled, crawling across the mattress to hover over Wanda. Sif got with the program and started brushing back Wanda’s hair and kissing her along her jaw.

                “I would never – “

                “We know, darlin’. Just thought I’d give him a little reminder of the score right now,” Bucky winked before slowly unbuttoning Wanda’s sweater, “Because you’re ours. He doesn’t get to look at you like that.” She bit her lip and let her lovers caress each inch of skin they revealed. Before she knew it, she was clad in her bra and underwear with a shirtless Bucky between her thighs while Sif peeled off her own shirt. She slowly was able to sit up and found herself being pressed back to Sif’s front and maneuvered to the head of the bed, Sif’s arms coming around her and teasing her chest. Bucky, with his dark eyes, prowled up to the two of them, taking the time to kiss each of them roughly.

                “Strange thinks he can possess anyone he wants,” Sif moaned into Wanda’s ear, “I do not like the way he desires you. He cannot touch you like we can.” She demonstrated this by having one hand cup Wanda’s breast while the other trailed down to trace along the edge of her panties. Bucky knelt down and began to mouth along the fabric, licking Sif’s fingers as he went. He moved her underwear to the side and licked a broad stripe right up the seam of her. She gasped and Sif captured it in her lips, turning Wanda’s head to kiss her deeply. Bucky kissed and licked up into Wanda until she was squirming and writhing on the bed with only Sif to keep her in place. Suddenly, Sif’s hands were pulling Wanda’s legs all the way open and Bucky tore the rest of her clothes away.

                “Normally I’d tease you more, doll. But you taste too good to wait,” he moaned as he lined himself up with her glistening opening. He mouthed at her breast, taking one nipple between his teeth before moving back and thrusting in roughly, “Fuck, baby.” Sif’s fingers moved down Wanda’s stomach and began to make circles around her clit, Bucky’s cock passing between her fingers with every few thrusts. Wanda’s breathing became more erratic as she was pushed closer to the edge. Sif’s fingers played her so carefully and Bucky was pounding into her sweet spot with abandon.

                “Oh, I – I – please,” Wanda arched her back and Bucky bit down on her exposed neck. She screamed out and clenched around him, becoming wetter than he could’ve ever imagined. Her face was pink and she was struggling as she slowly came down from her orgasm, Sif’s finger still tapping away at her over-sensitive bud. Bucky eased out carefully and pulled Wanda into his lap.

                “Mmm, you felt so good, babydoll. I almost wanna take ya again. But I think we should give Sif a little attention, hm?” he whispered against the shell of her ear.

                “I wanna make her scream, Bucky,” Wanda moaned quietly. Soon, Bucky grabbed Sif by the ankles and pulled her to them. Wanda was on her first, mouth kissing up her sex, licking briefly, before continuing up her stomach and chest. Bucky didn’t give her a lot of time before pressing himself into Sif’s wet opening, she had become so aroused by the picture of her lovers together that she nearly soaked the sheet below them. With Wanda on top of her, kissing her chest and neck, she was almost distracted enough not to feel Bucky fucking right into her without a warning. The sudden girth splitting her open was heaven. Wanda kept whispering lovely things in her ear while Bucky kept on spewing filth about how tight and hot she felt, about how Wanda’s juices were mixing between them and making them so slick.

                “Oh, come inside me. Please. Then I’ll have both of you,” Sif proclaimed as she bowed her back right off the bed while Wanda moved between each nipple.

                “Anything, sweetheart,” Bucky picked up the pace and worked into her even quicker. When Wanda ground down onto Sif’s stomach and palmed both breasts there were sudden flashes behind her eyes, like electricity shooting down to her core. Every muscle tightened as she suddenly came and pulled Bucky right over the edge with her. As Bucky slowed and Sif relaxed her body, he pulled Wanda back against him and kissed the backs of her shoulders, gently tugging on her hair.

                “You’re my girls. Don’t like him lookin’ at ya’,” he repeated from before, now with a dopey grin on his face.

                “Maybe next time I’ll let you mount me in front of him. That’ll show him,” Sif snickered.

                “He doesn’t even get to hear you as far as I’m concerned,” Bucky mumbled.

                “So possessive,” Wanda sighed and climbed off Sif’s lap to curl up against her.

                “Steven appears to be the same way. It is no wonder you are so close friends,” Sif giggled.

                “Steve is a possessive son of a bitch. I do not envy anyone who tried to make a pass at his best guy,” Bucky rolled his eyes with a snort. After a few minutes, all three were spooned together as he took the time to stroke each girl’s hair and kiss them softly.

                “I will have to train with him eventually, you know,” Wanda reminded him.

                “Oh, I know. But I’m not letting you near the gym with him until I mark you up plenty,” Bucky warned as he and Sif began to nip at her neck.

 

                Steve and Loki had been sitting at the dinning room table with Wade and Darcy while waiting for Bruce to join them. There was a sense of urgency around them as Quill had just sent them a communication that he re-entered the atmosphere with news from Gamora about Nebula’s contact with Thanos. They were afraid he was coming, that he was close, that they weren’t ready.

                “Is there a way to actually kill him, though?” Darcy asked.

                “There must be, but it would take more power than I could ever wield,” Loki shrugged in defeat. Steve was quick to hook his arm around him and pepper his cheek with kisses.

                “I tried once. Didn’t work in my favor. If we do it, it needs to be a killing blow, otherwise he will just come back and make us all suffer for it,” Wade pressed.

                “What about Kaplan? Strange said he could tear the universe in two, right? And Wanda?” Darcy continued, her hands placed on the small swell of her stomach.

                “They could be capable…with training. But we might not have the time and I do not want to risk them. Especially Billy. He is so young,” Loki frowned.

                “What if we asked mother?!” Thor bound into the room from the hallway, “She could tear him asunder.”

                “As much as I love mother and trust her abilities…I do not believe she is quite powerful enough. And I would rather not risk her either,” Loki shuddered.

                “Maybe we should wait until Gamora and Nebular are here. They both worked with and under him. They could know his weaknesses,” Steve soothed as he stroked down Loki’s back.

                “That might be our only course of action right now. Aside from training with Strange, as much as he irritates me,” Loki let his head fall to Steve’s shoulder and accepted more soft touches. Steve had always been attentive, but he had been placating Loki far more than normal to keep him calm.

                “I could…I could call Death. See if she could sway him in some way,” Wade buried his hands in his face.

                “No. Don’t you care,” Darcy shot, “She is what got you into this mess with him in the first place. Trust your team to help you figure it out.”

                “I just – not a lot scares me but he does,” Wade said under his breath.

                “Quill has landed on the roof,” FRIDAY announced to the room.

                “Well, let’s roll up and talk to Thanos’ enemies, which are our new friends,” Darcy rose from her seat with a look of determination on her face.  


	93. Content Update

Ok, guys, girls, and otherwise preferred. I. Am. Not. Abandoning. This. Fic.

Simply put, I am in my final year of graduate school. Between work, class, research, and my internship - I don't currently have as much time as I'd like to dedicate to really flesh out these final chapters with the big events coming. I've been able to work on different chapters a little bit at a time, but updates will be slow-going for a bit. I have a bunch of one-shots I wrote awhile I go that I periodically edit and will be uploading, including plenty of Stoki along with my others. 

I didn't want anyone to think the lack of updates meant the fic was floating in limbo. I am working on it, just not as fast as some readers like.

I still love and appreciate you all! You will get your perfect end to this story. Promise :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think so far.


End file.
